Mi reflejo en tus ojos
by cerezo01
Summary: Siete años han pasando desde que se vieron por última vez. En una reunión de ex alumnos, Sakura y Shaoran descubrirán que el tiempo parece haberse detenido para ellos. Romance, humor y pasión desenfrenada. /SxS y un poco de TxE
1. Fiesta de ex alumnos

**Disclamer: Los personajes son creaciones de las famosas CLAMP tomadas de su famoso manga/anime Card Captor Sakura**

 **La historia es de mi entera autoria**

 **Aclaraciones: Esta historia contendrá escenas de lemon explícito. Lee bajo tu propia responsabilidad.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 1 - Fiesta de ex alumnos

* * *

 **Shaoran´s POV**

Algunos podrán pensar que una fiesta de reencuentro con sus ex compañeros de secundaria sería de los más entretenida, y la verdad es que esas no eran para nada mis expectativas cuando acepté ir a la reunión, pero es difícil negarse a ciertas cosas cuando tu mejor amigo es quien organiza el evento y cuando con astucia te amenaza con contar historias de lo más bochornosas sobre tu vida privada si te negabas a ir. Y ¡oh sí! créanme que Eriol hablaba en serio cuando dijo aquello y no es que me importe que ande develando o inventando historias mías a personas que no veo desde hace 7 años, pero las cosas cambian cuando se está frente de una de las empresas más prestigiosas de toda China como lo es _Li Corporations._ Firma reconocida mundialmente que cuenta con varias sedes en diferentes países, por lo que todos debían de saber quién soy yo, o más bien en quien me he convertido y por ende lo bien que les podría sentar económicamente develar algún aspecto de mi vida privada a la prensa que con gusto se encargarían de publicar en todas las revistas de chimentos habidas y por haber. Puede sonar extremista, pero está de más decir que sigo siendo el mismo tipo reservado y con cara de pocos amigos de siempre, sobre todo cuando de negocios se trata. Desde que me fui de Japón al terminar mis estudios no pude hacer otra cosa que dedicarme a continuar con el legado familiar, dejando a mi pequeño grupo de amigos allí.

La soledad siempre ha sido algo que fuera de incomodarme, me agrada en demasía, pero luego de encontrar que existen entes, gente, personas que valen la pena contar, ya sea para compartir tus dichas y desdichas, fue entonces que me encontré extrañando mi antigua vida. Tampoco se compadezcan tanto, por suerte no me siento del todo solo. La tecnología te acorta muchísimo las distancias y en China cuento con un amigo de la infancia al que luego de años sin vernos pudimos reafianzar esa amistad y el único con quien tengo relación extra laboral. ¿Y en el plano sentimental? Es nulo. Nulo si nos basamos en la teoría de que sentimientos van de la mano con el amor, pero fuera de eso digamos que no me privo de nada... Siempre y cuando no haya ningún contrato matrimonial de por medio.

Si me lo permiten puedo presumir que mi vida sexual es bastante activa, disfruto de mi soltería y no me cuesta mucho llevar a una mujer a la cama. Basta solo con verme en el espejo para reconocer el porque estoy entre los 10 solteros más codiciados de toda China, y no quiero sonar engreído pero tampoco voy a negarlo. No veo nada de malo en aprovechar los dones que la naturaleza me dio a mi favor.

Con el tiempo aprendí que un rostro bonito no lo es todo para poder conquistar, y aunque el tamaño del bulto proveniente de mi bolsillo izquierdo - y que no tiene nada que ver con algo de carne endeble y firme a la vez - podría facilitarme muchísimo la tarea, no me parecía algo digno de ganar si así fuera. El arte de la seducción era un juego peligroso al que, no está de más decir, no entendía para nada, pero el halo de misterio que ocasionaba mi conducta se convirtió en mi carta sobre la mesa. Tal parece que eso es más atractivo a que te salten en la yugular, o por lo menos con la mayoría resultaba así, otras preferían ir directo al grano.

Mi aire de grandeza y superioridad, junto con una sonrisa ladina que comencé a adquirir con el tiempo, me hicieron ganar terreno. Semanas pasé frecuentando bares y boliches para lograr forjar mi carácter ante las mujeres, aunque nada hubiera sido posible sin la compañía de Chen. Él es un especialista en provocar que las femeninas caigan a sus pies, y cuando al fin pude soltarme del todo, tal como lo hacia él, les debo confesar que un vaso o dos de whisky eran necesarios para dejar mi fría personalidad de lado. Aún así mi reputación de tipo duro no era aplacada, porque Shaoran Li podía ser un amargado, reservado y huraño tipo de 25 años, pero cuando una mujer se le metía en la cabeza no había vergüenza ni tren que lo pare hasta conseguir su objetivo.

\- Eriol, ¿Me parece a mí o invitaste a medio instituto? Porque no recuerdo haber conocido ni de vista a más de la mitad de la gente que está aquí.

La fiesta se dio en una de las mansiones de mi amigo, estábamos en el parque al lado de una piscina espectacular con un equipo de sonido alucinante; cerca de la improvisada pista de baile - y digo improvisada porque cualquier lugar del kilométrico predio es acorde para ello - se encontraba una barra de tragos, los que por supuesto, es de consumición libre y a los que ya muchos han caído en la tentación declarándose ni bien entrada la noche con más alcohol en sangre que glóbulos rojos.

No solo me pareció ver más gente de la habitual, mientras rondaba por el jardín pude notar unos rostros que delataban no ser de este país, pero como Eriol proviene de Inglaterra, no es de extrañar que hubiera extranjeros, salvo por el simple detalle de que esta reunión de ex alumnos, realmente, no lo es.

\- Take it easy my friend, enjoy! Life is short so let´s get crazy!

Cuando Eriol se embriaga lo podía notar con facilidad, pues no solo arrastra las palabras y parece que quiere seducir a todo ente que se le posara frente a él con su melosa voz, sino que se olvida que ya no estaba en su país natal y comienza a hablar en su idioma madre con más acuidad.

\- Sabes que no me gusta estar rodeado de gente que no conozco, ni si quiera veo a alguien de nuestro curso, ni a los chicos. - ya me estaba mofando.

No encontraba nada interesante para hacer, hacia más de media hora que el hielo de mi whisky se derritió arruinando por completo la bebida casi sin tocar y la música me estaba taladrando los oídos, ¿por qué a la gente le gusta tanto la música electrónica? No tiene coherencia, ni si quiera era de esas que por lo menos la voz de un cantante cortaba la monotonía del sonoro _punchi punchi._

\- Además, ¿qué sentido tiene hacer una fiesta de reencuentro si ni si quiera podemos encontrar a nuestros compañeros entre tanto desconocido?

\- Es que la bola se corrió y ya no pude controlarla. Sé que ya no es la reunión de ex alumnos que pensé tener pero por lo menos disfruta ¿ _okey, my love_?.

Otra vez reluciendo sus dotes de amante empedernido. ¿No les dije yo que intentaba seducir a Dios y María santísima cuando esta ebrio?

\- Déjate de idioteces Eriol, mejor cierra la boca que no soy tu prostituta.

Mi cara no podría haber reflejado fastidio mayor, aún así traté de poner la mejor de mi parte porque no quería arruinarle la noche cuando se había portado tan bien conmigo. Así nos haga quedar como un par de mariquitas él es el mejor amigo que yo podría tener. Chen es buena persona, me divierte mucho y hace de mis días, pero es de ese tipo con el que no puedes hablar de ciertas cosas. En cambio Eriol, sigue y seguirá siendo el más odioso hombre que se cree caballero de brillante armadura, pero el único al que le confiaría mi vida de ser necesario. Entonces, ¿podría culparlo entonces de que esta noche no esté resultando como esperaba?. ¡Claro que sí! Estaba tan aburrido, por Dios. Y estaba harto de las miraditas de esa muchacha pelirroja de allí. ¿Por qué andar haciéndose la misteriosa e interesante? Ese papel me pertenece por nacimiento e igualmente le faltaba mucho que aprender ya que le había sonreído como dos veces en respuesta y lo único obtuve fue que diera vuelta la cara. ¿Creerá que yo me voy a acercar? Si me hubiera mantenido la mirada quizás, pero ya me estaba hartando su jueguito y eso la hacía menos interesante que nada. No es que no tenga un abanico de opciones para elegir y yo no era de los que rogaban. Oh no.

\- ¡Ey! _wolfie._ Esa chica no te quita los ojos de encima, eh? - dijo señalando con la mirada a la pelirroja que les estaba contando, la misma que me estaba acechando desde que me senté en la barra.

\- ¡Bah! No me interesa, de hecho ninguna me llama la atención. Son todas unas niñitas malcriadas que se creen la gran cosa.

\- Pero no me vas a negar que está bien buena ¿verdad? - me permití mirarla con un poco más de detenimiento.

Es verdad, la mujer tiene un cuerpo de infarto.

 _Como todas con las que te has encamado._

Y quizás era eso lo que ya me estaba empezando aburrir. No había nada especial en ella ni en ninguna otra, todas luciendo sus micro faldas que al agacharse podías ver su atributo en todo su esplendor y unos tops ajustados que dejan muy poco a la imaginación. Como si tuvieran un letrero gigante en la cabeza diciendo " _Mírame, soy una presa fácil" o "Cómeme que no muerdo"_ .

Claro que me gustaba que mi chica de turno tuviera una buena delantera y un trasero grande como para apretarlo contra la pared sin escapatoria hasta sacar unos cuantos suspiros de su parte, pero por más que satisficieran mis necesidades físicas y fisiológicas, no eran más que una aventura pasajera para mí, y lo peor es que ya no me generaban nada más que una sensación de excitación efímera para luego pasar al _modo piloto_. Nada me sorprendía a estas alturas y esa era la dosis que le faltaba a todas.

Por supuesto que tenía una reputación a mantener así que mi acompañante ni si quiera se percataba del momento en el que dejó de ser una excitante mujer para pasar a ser solo un ente necesario, porque me encantaba hacerlas ir tan alto que nunca iban a querer bajar del cielo a donde las llevaba. No por nada siempre me volvían a buscar las muy zorras.

\- Es que todas son iguales, como salidas de la misma casa de muñecas. Estoy buscando algo más interesante, ya me harté de las perras caza fortunas.

\- ¡Wow! ¿No estarás siendo demasiado exquisito mi queridísimo amigo?

\- ¡Qué va! Mujeres como ellas tengo a montones. En fin, créelo o no, no vine hasta aquí para revolcarme con alguna minita, de verdad que tenía ganas de verlos a ustedes, no a toda la clase obvio, pero ni Yamasaky apareció y la verdad que el venir de tan lejos solo para estar en la típica fiesta de siempre rodeado de la gente habitual, o sea: desconocida, me hubiera quedado en mi departamento de Hong Kong.

\- Vamos Shaoran, tú no cambias nunca eh! Cuando te pones en ese papel de hijo de perra no hay quien te soporte. - me dijo frunciendo el ceño a modo de enojo que seguro se le pasará pronto - Ya van a llegar los demás y no te olvides que me prometiste quedarte mínimo por una semana, así que si quieres después podemos organizar una salida más íntima, ¿qué dices? Tú, Takashi, Ryu y yo. Como en los viejos tiempos.

Su discurso me terminó de convencer, y era cierto, no es que me tendría que volver mañana (salvo que alguna catástrofe sucediera en la empresa) y por sobre todo aprovecharía para ir a controlar como van las finanzas y demás en la sede que tenemos aquí en Japón, en las afueras de Tomoeda.

\- Está bien, tú ganas, de ahora en adelante no más quejas. - dije alzando mi mano en señal de juramento para por fin disponer a cambiar mi cara de amargado. - Mejor me voy a servir otro whisky que éste ya se aguo. Está muy bueno, nunca lo había probado, ¿qué marca es?

\- Ahh ese es de la reserva súper especial, ya te regalaré una botella si te ha gustado tanto, sabes bien que mi padre es fanático del buen whisky por lo que hace unos años compró una dotación importante de estos, le costó mucho conseguirlos.

Eriol había recuperado su buen humor de siempre pero luego miraba su vaso con un deje de preocupación como notando por primera vez su contenido rebosante de un color azul fluorescente que cualquiera confundiría con el líquido de frenos del auto.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Mejor me voy a servir uno contigo, ya no se ni que es esta mierda que estoy bebiendo, y si me voy a emborrachar pues que sea con algo bueno ¿no?

Y con una sonrisa que hubiera matado a más de una chica, nos dirigimos a la barra que estaba dentro de la mansión, donde por cierto también había música, gente bailando por doquier y casi todos los sillones que dispone el salón estaban siendo ocupados por parejas en situación por demás comprometedora. El calor y la excitación se podía oler en el aire y ya me estaba lamentando haber rechazado a la pelirroja de hace un rato. Sí, lo sé, a nosotros tampoco nadie nos comprende, o es el instinto que no nos permite ser ni aparentar personas cuasi normales.

No pasaron ni 5 minutos de entrar que una mujer alta de cabellos largos, negros y ondulados poseedora de unos ojos amatista increíbles y sensuales, se apareció para tomar a Eriol por detrás, rodeándolo por la cintura.

Es tan elegante, todo lo opuesto a las ninfas del lugar, y ¡ _por fin!_ , algo de real belleza se dignó a aparecer.

La susodicha viste un finísimo vestido color azul, el mismo le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla, simple y ligeramente ajustado a su figura. Cabe destacar que no necesitaba demasiado para mostrar su atractivo natural y apenas si lleva un poco de maquillaje, lo cual la hace perfecta. Solo hay una cosa que me inquieta...

... ¿De dónde conozco yo a esta mujer?

Mi amigo se giró para descubrir quién era la entrometida pero su sonrisa se amplió tanto al dar con los ojos de esta increíble mujer que puedo afirmar mi presencia quedó en un plano un poco más allá de la estratosfera en ese momento.

\- Tomoyo, _my lady_. - acto seguido besó su mano haciendo honor a su típico saludo del caballero inglés que le gustaba pretender que era, y más cuando se trataba de una dama.

\- Esperen un minuto - me atreví a interrumpir el muy poco inocente juego de miradas que mi amigo lanzaba a aquella mujer - ¿Tomoyo? ¿Tomoyo Daiudouji? – cuando por fin pude verla mejor debido a la escasa luz del interior de la mansión la reconocí al instante.

\- ¿Shaoran? ¡No lo puedo creer! Tanto que no nos veíamos. ¡Qué guapo estas! - me expresó dándome un abrazo que por poco y me deja sin aire, al que solo pude responder cuando caí en la cuenta que hacia como siete años que no la veía.

Había cruzado algún que otro llamado, mensaje y mails con Tomoyo en alguna que otra oportunidad desde que me fui a vivir a Hong Kong, pero por una extraña razón, que ahora no recuerdo, nos dejamos de hablar y ya no supe más de ella, ni ella de mí.

Su abrazo me caló en lo profundo del alma, pero no por lo que ustedes estarán pensado. Diablos, Tomoyo está bellísima, más de lo que yo podía recordar, pero al reconocerla solo me hizo rememorar nuestras incontables charlas adolescentes de las que yo, _por su puesto_ , siempre trataba de huir, pero nunca le confesaría a la _ya no tan pequeña_ Tomoyo que por más pesada e insistente que resultara ser, siempre era grata su compañía... O por lo menos por un rato.

No pude reprimir la nostalgia que me causó ver a una de las grandes amigas que tuve el gusto de conocer en mi larga estadía por Japón. Y tenía que ser privilegiada, ella era casi la única mujer con la que llevaba una amistad en el instituto, o por lo menos la que menos me incomodaba con su presencia. Además de ...

\- Tú también estas guapísima. Qué gusto es ver que no has cambiado en nada, sigues siendo la misma chillona que recuerdo solo que más grandecita. - le ofrecí una de mis sonrisas menos sugerentes para demostrar que la seguía apreciando a pesar de la distancia.

El baúl de los recuerdos se estaba abriendo ante mí y ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento no sé si eso era bueno o malo. Debería de ser bueno, pero no pude evitar que un mal presentimiento me amargara la boca.

\- Tomoyo, querida, ¿Por qué no nos acompañas con una bebida? Shaoran y yo estábamos justo por servirnos una copa ¿Nos acompañas? - no sé si fue mi impresión pero Eriol parecía un tanto incómodo.

Era de público conocimiento el intenso romance que tuvieron hace muchos años, pero luego ella se mudó a Paris para perfeccionar su pasión por la moda como diseñadora independiente y hasta allí llegó la relación de mí amigo con la amatista. Eriol se encontraba profundamente enamorado de ella en aquel entonces, por lo que la noticia de su partida lo había devastado. Aún recuerdo las noches sin dormir que tuvimos que pasar con computadora de por medio, hablando por Skype, tratando de acompañar a mi muy herido amigo aunque estemos a mil kilómetros de distancia. Tanto le había afectado al pobre que dejó la compañía y se instaló un mes en mi casa porque temía cometer una estupidez si se quedaba solo; y es que Yamazaky y Ryu eran buenos amigos pero Eriol y yo manteníamos una relación mucho más íntima. Es bueno contar con tu hermano del alma cuando lo necesitas y yo tenia una cuota que pagarle, debía devolverle el favor que me hizo cuando adolescentes, y que mejor manera de hacerlo que prestarle el hombro para llorar, y lo digo literal porque Eriol no dejaba que cosas como _"soy un hombre y los hombres no lloran"_ lo afectaran de tal manera como para reprimir el llanto de su alma. Por más que yo no compartiera su misma filosofía no podía negar que sufrir por amor era lo más cruel que una persona podía padecer. Lo sabía bien y Eriol tuvo la desdicha de padecer lo mismo, o peor.

.

 _Flashback_

\- Ay Shaoran, _my brother, my friend, my savior_.. siento que voy a morir, no aguanto más esta agonía, por favor acaba con mi miserable vida que ya no merezco respirar.

El tono lastimero de mi amigo denotaba que había llegado a su punto más crítico del día. Se encontraba en el mismo lugar que lo había dejado esta mañana antes de partir a la empresa, o sea, desparramado en el sofá del living de mi departamento luciendo unas ojeras terribles y un olor a alcohol que bien podríamos culpar a las seis botellas de vodka que yacían por el piso, las cinco latas de cerveza y los tres shots de lo que seguro fue tequila en su momento, y eso que solo llevaba tres días aquí.

\- Basta Eriol! Mírate como estas! No pareces tú.

Hacía dos noches que venía escuchando cada uno de sus lamentos, tratando de consolarlo, asintiendo, dejándolo llorar y blasfemar en contra de todo y de todos, pero que ya rozara el límite de lo absurdo diciendo que quería acabar con su vida me hacía hervir la sangre a temperaturas más allá de lo normal.

\- Es que yo, ya no soy yo desde que ella me dejó. No lo entiendo ni nunca lo entenderé Shaoran. ¿Puedes creer lo que me dijo? ¿Qué se va porque quiere cumplir su sueño? Y la muy descarada tiene el tupé de decirme que NO cuando le ofrecí acompañarla hasta el fin del mundo, porque te juro que hasta allí sería capaz de ir por ella, con _Colón_ y toda su tropa si fuese necesario, pero nooooo … La muy "madura" señorita no quería que fuera con ella, y pretendía que me iba a comer ese versito de… - se irguió a duras penas sobre el sillón para poner la postura de damisela segura de sí misma, pantomima que ya lo había visto hacer unas cien veces desde lo ocurrido y acto seguido posó la mano derecha en su pecho, que no sostenía la botella de vodka casi vacía, para imitar con una chillona voz a la responsable de sus desdichas...

 _... "Oh Eriol, no quiero que dejes tus obligaciones por mí" "Oh Eriol yo te amo, de verdad que te amo pero.. Oh Eriol, este viaje debo hacerlo sola porque realmente quiero poner toda mi dedicación y tiempo en esto, le prometí a mi madre antes de morir que cumpliría mi sueño de convertirme diseñadora y por ello no puedo mantener una relación con nadie, el tiempo y la distancia no haría más que hacerte sufrir y no puedo permitirme hacer eso, por ti, por mí y por todo el amor que te tengo debo dejarte ir, así que con todo el dolor de mi alma lamento decirte que no nos veremos más, por lo tanto puedes pudrirte en mismísimo infierno PEDAZO DE HIJO DE MIL PUTA, PORQUE YA TENGO OTRO ESPERANDOME PARA CALENTAR MI CAMA MUCHO MEJOR QUE TU" ._

Por su puesto que lo último no salió de los labios de Tomoyo, pero le gustaba terminar sus imitación como lo que él creía eran los verdaderos sentimiento de la amatista ocultos en su discurso, como si estuviera encriptado y solo Eriol fuera capaz de descifrarlo. Lo había visto imitar la misma escena tantas veces que ya me sabia el diálogo de memoria y esta situación ya me estaba desquiciando por completo.

Nunca había visto a mi amigo así y menos por una mujer. Estamos hablando del _don juan_ número uno de todo el instituto, tenía a todas las chicas a sus pies con solo mostrarles un poco de falsa modestia al recitar sus más que incorporados versos poéticos dignos de un caballero de la mesa redonda, además de que era muy guapo, destilaba una elegancia envidiable pero natural, siempre luciendo su brillante sonrisa que derretía a más de una al pasar, rasgando sus ojos azules detrás de esos lentes que solo lo hacían ver más interesante.

Él siempre recitaba que las mujeres eran como finos rayos de sol, de los que no puedes resistirte en una mañana fría de invierno, y por eso siempre buscaba encontrar que "rayito" le calentara más el alma.

 _Por no decir otra cosa._

Y que nunca se cansaría de ello.

Por su puesto que su teoría se fue al demonio cuando Tomoyo Daidouji apareció en nuestro salón de clases para convertirse en nuestra compañera y por consecuencia _"El amor de su vida"._

Al principio nadie creía que al fin hubiera encontrado su paz en una sola mujer, y se mentía a si mismo diciendo que solo era algo pasajero.

 _Algo pasajero que duro 3 años_ \- siempre me gustaba picarlo con eso.

Debo reconocer que la ruptura entre ellos me sorprendió tanto o más que el hecho en que Eriol por fin se haya rendido a los pies de una única mujer. Combinaban tan bien juntos, se comprendían y complementaban de manera sorprendente, y yo nunca se lo confesé, pero si ellos no podían estar juntos por la razón que fuere, y que por supuesto no tenga que ver con infidelidades de por medio, ¿Qué demonios quedaba para alguien tan reservado y frío como yo? Porque podría ser una bestia en la cama pero no me vengan con esas cursiladas del "juntos para siempre". Yo no salí de un cuento de hadas y por lo pronto no me comporto como el príncipe azul que todas buscan tener. Y hasta ahora nadie fue merecedora de mis atenciones como tal.

Pero el tiempo nos demostró que al fin al cabo todo se desvanece. El amor se desvanece. La excitación se desvanece. La sorpresa se desvanece. La misma Tomoyo se acababa de desvanecer junto con la cordura de mi amigo. Todo tiene su fecha de caducidad.

Sin más remedio que levantar casi a golpes lo que pretendía haber sido mi mejor amigo, si es que a este saco inanimado de patatas que sostenía en ese momento se lo podría llamar así, lo tomé del brazo para darle una ducha tan pero tan fría que se le helarían los huesos por lo que quede de la semana, y contando que estábamos en Hong Kong con una temperatura superior a los 38º, espero les dé una idea de lo que tuvo que padecer Eriol para así lograr que no quiera beber una puta gota de alcohol en lo que le quede de existencia. O por lo menos de bebida blanca, la cual no volvió a probar desde ese día hasta hoy.

Al fin y al cabo de unas cuatro sesiones más de baño helado, con cubetas repletas de hielo y unas cuantas súplicas por su parte, me compadecí de él y lo lleve a ahogar sus penas al mejor lugar que podría haber llevado a un hombre con el orgullo herido. A nada más ni nada menos que el boliche más exclusivo de toda China, rodeado de celebridades y las mujeres más hermosas que podrías ver en tu vida, o _damas de compañía_ , como quieran llamarlas, pero estas no eran de las pagas, o por lo menos Eriol no necesitaba caer en esos antros. Digamos entonces que no eran prostitutas, sino mujeres de infarto dispuestas a doblegar su voluntad a tus pies con tal de acostarse con uno. ¿No les dije que a ese boliche iban las celebridades de todo el mundo? ¿Qué mujer no quisiera acostarse con gente tan reconocida como nosotros entonces?

 _Fin del flashback_

 _._

Y así, mis amigos, logré sacar a mi compañero adelante. Aunque la posterior charla con Tomoyo, luego de arduos meses de trabajo, lo haya hecho recaer un poco, creo que al final le sirvió para darse cuenta que ella era una mujer excelente y que por su puesto no lo había engañado; eran jóvenes y quizás se dejó llevar por el flechazo del primer amor, pero ya lo había superado. Bueno, ambos queríamos creer eso. La salud mental de Eriol y la mía estaban en juego así que todo siguió el rumbo marcado.

\- Oh me encantaría acompañarlos pero en realidad pasé para ir al _toilette,_ fue ahí cuando los vi y no pude evitar acercarme. - los ojos de Tomoyo brillaban como cuando era más pequeña, y posicionaba sus manos como en son de plegaria llevándolas cerca de su rostro denotando lo feliz que estaba - Así que decidí sorprenderlos y de paso pensaba decirles de ir afuera, que casi todos estamos allí, y no saben lo complicado que fue encontrarnos entre tanta gente. Esta fiesta se te fue un poco de las manos ¿No Eri?. - le brindó una sonrisa de complicidad a mi amigo.

 _Eri,_ ella era la única que lo llamaba así.

\- Bueno tú sabes querida que cuando uno es importante no puede hacerse rogar. - trató de sonar interesante pero su sonrisa jocosa lo delataba. - Vamos entonces afuera con nuestros ex colegas.

No alcanzamos a mover un pie fuera del semicírculo que entre los tres habíamos formado cuando un ángel hizo acto de presencia a unos pocos metros de distancia dirigiendo su mirada en nuestra dirección. De repente ese ente celestial irrumpió con su dulce voz y mis funciones cognitivas se fueron al demonio.

\- ¡Tomoyo! Te estuve buscando por todos lados. Me dejaste sola en medio de la pista con esos tipos tan raros, menos mal que encontré a Chiharu y Rika sino quién sabe qué hubiera sido de mí.

El ángel que ahora se encontraba frente a mis ojos, dándome su perfil más interesante, era ni nada más ni nada menos que Sakura Kinomoto.

¿Les dije que había estado perdidamente enamorado de ella?

¿Ah no? Bueno, esa es una historia que les contaré luego ya que no puedo pensar con claridad en este preciso momento.

Sakura está tal y como yo la recuerdo, solo que mucho más hermosa de lo que mi memoria puede repasar, evidenciando que los años le han jugado muy, _muy_ a su favor.

Su cabello cobrizo se encuentra atado en una bonita cola alta adornada con un moño que la hace lucir algo aniñada para sus 25 años, pero basta con mirar las curvas delicadas de su cuerpo para darse cuenta que la niña había quedado demasiado enterrada entre tanta sensualidad. Viste un mono de color rosa pálido con detalles en flor y corto, _bastante corto,_ por lo que resalta sus espectaculares y kilométricas piernas. Su escote no es para nada pronunciado, pero aun así da crédito a los dotados montes femeninos que se esconden tras la fina tela. Su piel parece seda de como resplandece aún bajo las tenues luces del salón. ¿Se sentirá igual de suave al tacto?

 _No Shaoran, deja esos sucios pensamientos ahora mismo o "tu amigo" no tardará en despertar._

Se me erizaba la piel con solo mirarla. Diablos, odiaba que tuviera ese efecto en mí luego de tantos años sin vernos, pero es difícil no hacerlo, tan solo obsérvenla un segundo y dígame que estoy equivocado! Véanla sonreír y miéntanme si no se les olvida hasta el apellido cuando adorna tu día con esas perlas blancas, y ni hablar de sus ojos… Por Dios, esos ojos eran como dos preciosas esmeraldas en las que podría indagar sobre sus mil tonalidades por toda la eternidad.

 _Bueno ya dejémonos de cursilerías._

¿Pero qué carajo me pasa?

La susodicha no se dio por aludida que yo la estaba escaneando de arriba abajo como queriendo grabar en mi retina cada porción de su ser. Hacia tanto que no la veía que hasta no parecía real. Ni si quiera reparó en que Tomoyo no estaba sola cuando se acercó, y en mi mente razoné que el tiempo podría cambiarle su fisonomía pero en esencia seguía siendo esa niña de 11 años despistada e inocente que encantaba a todos con su risa.

\- Ohh, estabas acompañada, que tonta soy, ni cuenta me di - parece que al fin cayó de la palmera - ¿Eriol? ¿Eres tú? .

Su sonrisa se amplió de tal manera que creo odiaré a Eriol por el resto de mi vida. Es que aún no me había mirado ni por un segundo, obviando mi existencia olímpicamente, provocando que cayera por el pozo imaginario de mi subconsciente.

\- ¡Sakurita! Qué gusto verte!

Sakura prácticamente saltó a abrazar a Eriol como si fuera la persona que ha estado esperando toda su vida, acto que me incomodó un poco, pero ella siempre fue así de demostrativa con quienes apreciaba de verdad, además él había sido el novio de su mejor amiga y pronto se convirtieron en buenos amigos, por ello siempre se la pasaban juntos en el instituto.

Y yo queridos amigos siempre estaba ahí, junto con ellos, pero en aquel entonces no era muy diferente que ahora. Reservado, calculador, un poco gruñón. _Bueno muy gruñón._ Pero por sobre todo mi timidez ante el primer amor de mi vida nunca me permitió ser. Me costaba mucho entablar una conversación con ella sin que mis mejillas se tornaran de un rojo intenso como dos tomates, pero aún si no podía evitarla, aunque lo trababa con todo mi empeño, no podía.

Pero el pasado pasó y ya no más sonrojos desmedidos señores, la vida me ha enseñado a tratar a las mujeres como _sé_ que les gusta, aunque las demás no eran Sakura tomando a esta mujer con toda la carga emocional que le precede, claro está, pero aún así una nueva oportunidad se presentaba ante mí y no pensaba desaprovecharla. Como que me llamo Li Shaoran que voy a enfrentarme a ella. O a hablarle por lo menos.

De pronto sus ojos se posaron en los míos dos segundos que me parecieron eternos. _Al fin!_ pensé para mis adentros, aunque cuando se separó de Eriol me miró algo confundida y .. divertida?

\- ¿No me vas a presentar a tu amigo Eriol?

 _3_

 _2_

 _1_

 _¿Qué!?_

Creo que Eriol se dio cuenta de mi cara de asombro por más de que yo tratase de aparentar estar lo más inmutado posible, me di cuenta porque lanzó una sonrisa pícara de complicidad que podía entender a la perfección, aunque sabía que se estaba muriendo de risa por dentro el muy hijo de puta. Y ¿cómo no reírse? Si ni él ni yo podíamos creer que NO SE ACORDARA DE MÍ!

\- Ay Sakura, Sakurita, pero que despistada eres. Es que ¿acaso no reconoces a tu queridísimo y claro que guapísimo compañero que todos los días durante años se sentó detrás de ti en el instituto? - sus ojos esmeralda se abrieron a un tamaño exorbitante, sorprendiéndose casi o más que yo de que esas facciones desmedidas aun sigan representándola como tal.

\- Li Shaoran, mucho gusto. - dije extendiendo mi mano a modo de saludo con una pequeña reverencia como si esta fuera la primera vez que nos presentabamos. Me hubiera encantado dejarla a ella pronunciar mi nombre pero no podría soporta si por esas causalidad de la vida su memoria no lograba recordarlo.

\- Ay por Dios Shaoran. Perdóname _.- s_ us mejillas se ruborizaron de un color carmesí intenso, evidenciando su vergüenza al reconocerme.

\- No es para tanto Sakura - le dije esbozando un intento de sonrisa, por suerte me estaba relajando un poco y disfrutando de sus expresiones tan graciosas - No seas tan dura contigo misma, ¿Hace cuánto no nos vemos? cinco? seis años?

\- No, ya sé! pero es que.. estás tan cambiado y yo soy tan despistada. Mírate no más! Pareces salido de una revista _Play Boy._

 _Okey, eso estaba muchísimo mejor._

Le sonreí de una forma sugestiva sin romper mi mirada sobre la suya, pero solo logré que se ruborizara aún más y agachara la cabeza tratando de disfrazar su sonrojo bajo su mentón.

\- Yo .. lo siento, que atrevido de mi parte. - la vergüenza era evidenciada por su leve tartamudeo. No iba a amedrentarla pero nadie va a poder borrar lo que Sakura Kinomoto acaba de decir de mí. Y no pensaba desaprovecharlo.

\- ¿Por qué no vamos afuera con los demás así por fin podemos darle sentido a esta reunión?. - vociferó Tomoyo mientras arrastraba a su amiga por la puerta hacia el jardín cuchicheando vaya a uno a saber qué.

\- Bueno querido amigo, creo que nadie podrá arrebatarte la felicidad en toda la noche ¿no es así _wolfie_?

\- Ya, cállate Eriol!. - como si el muy hijo de puta no me conociera.

Estaba tan ansioso de que la noche al fin esté tomando un rumbo interesante que nada me borrará la sonrisa de triunfo de mi rostro.

.

 **Sakura´s POV**

Entré casi corriendo al salón después de liberarme de esos sujetos en la pista.

 _Nota mental: Matar a Tomoyo por dejarme sola._

No es que me desagrade hablar con desconocidos pero estos hombres un poco más y me violan con la mirada, así que me disculpé y decidí huir en busca de mi muy descarada amiga.

Tal sorpresa me llevé cuando vi que Tomoyo estaba junto con Eriol que no pude evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja y abalanzarme sobre él sin medir mis acciones. Me recordó tantos lindos momentos juntos de nuestra adolescencia que no puedo creer cómo dejamos de hablarnos.. Ah sí! ya recordé, Tomoyo y él ya no estaban más juntos y a Eriol pareció que se lo tragó la mismísima tierra porque no supe más nada de su existencia; hasta cambió su número de celular y cerró su cuenta en las redes.

Lo bueno es que luego de un tiempo pudieron hablar e hicieron las pases, aunque solo quedaron como amigos. Después de todo ella seguía con sus estudios en París y él estaba ocupado con su empresa aquí en Japón por lo tanto esta era la primera vez que lo veíamos en años.

Estaba tan ensimismada en mis recuerdos que por poco y no me percato que Eriol estaba _muy_ bien acompañado.

Ese muchacho me parecía bastante conocido y demasiado atractivo.

Tenía un rostro masculino, unos ojos ámbar hechizantes que me pareció haber visto en otra persona bajo esas cejas oscuras y prominentes; la fresa del poste dejaba entrever un cuerpo que seguramente estaba tallado por todo los dioses del Olimpo, su camisa azul oscuro no me permitía constatar mi suposición pero estaba tan ajustada que podías notar sus músculos bien marcados contorneando su torso. Hasta daban ganas de arrancarle la camisa con los dientes.

Se preguntarán ¿dónde quedó la Sakura tímida e inocente?. Bueno, ella siempre está allí, solo que a veces deja que la Sakura audaz aparezca, aunque sea para abochornarla. Y es que ya soy mayor! Y por si no lo dedujeron aún, no llegaré virgen al matrimonio. Además, mirar no es pecado. ¿O sí?

\- ¿No me vas a presentar a tu amigo Eriol?

Creo que mi pregunta puso un poco incómodo a este aún desconocido para mí, porque pude ver un deje de asombro en su mirada. Muy extraño, o lo era hasta que Eriol me devolvió a la realidad de un saque, y por si fuera poco la voz de aquel que robaba mi atención se presentó ante mí.

\- Li Shaoran, mucho gusto.

 _Esperen un momento…_

 _¿Whaaaaaat?¿_

¿Shaoran? El Li Shaoran que yo conocía? Por favor díganme que estoy en una pesadilla. ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida!?

Por su puesto que era él, por eso se me hacía tan familiar, por eso sus ojos y su cabello revoltoso me resultaban conocidos. Estaba tan cambiado, tan varonil, tan.. tan .. _interesante? ._

 _Por favor! si le acabas de decir que se parece a un chico Play Boy, no trates de disimular que se te hizo agua la boca querida._

Mi conciencia tenía razón. Había sido muy atrevida, por eso no pude evitar sonrojarme tanto que creo que las cerezas se sentirían humilladas al lado de mis mejillas. Juro querer convertirme en ñandú y ocultar mi rostro en algún lugar más profundo que el hueco de mi cuello, el cual no ayudaba a disipar la humillación. Habiéndome disculpado decidí salir huyendo de allí para no ver a Shaoran por un momento y tratar de calmarme. Gracias a Dios Tomoyo actuó antes tironeandome hasta llegar al jardín donde nos reencontramos con todo el antiguo grupo del instituto Seijo.

Desde que Tomoyo se fue a Paris quedé devastada, ella y yo hacíamos todo juntas por lo que no pude evitar sentirme un poco sola y sin saber bien a que dedicaría mi vida. Luego de un tiempo me inscribí en la universidad de Tokio y tuve el agrado de que Chiharu y Rika también estuvieran estudiando allí aunque en otras carreras; era grato contar con ellas porque convirtieron esos años en agradables momentos y por sobre todo nos hicimos algunos nuevos amigos. No fue tan grave como creía, pero la nostalgia llegó a mi corazón cuando nos vi a todos juntos, reunidos como cuando pequeños e inocentes.

Otros no tan inocentes, pero eso no viene al caso.

Apoyado en la pared estaba Yamasaki, él era el único con quien seguía en contacto además de las chicas y por su puesto seguía siendo el mismo mitómano de siempre, no por nada se decidió por la abogacía. Desde que tengo memoria que está comprometido con Chiharu, y como éramos compañeras de clases siempre lo veía cuando salíamos de la universidad o se unía al grupo para ir a tomar algo con nosotras. También estaban Rika, quien a pesar de apasionarle la repostería se decidió por estudiar administración de empresas y Naoko con quien solo hablábamos por chat ya que se había mudado a los Estados Unidos para estudiar su carrera de literatura; allí descubrió que le gustaba mucho redactar guiones para novelas teatrales, además de sacar algunos cuentos cortos de estilo fantástico y de crimen. Entre ellos se encontraba Ryu, derrochando aires de superioridad tal y como lo conocí, quien pasaba mayor parte del tiempo con Kero, el rubiecito simpático que hablaba hasta por los codos; y no olvidemos a Meiling, la intensa pero queridísima prima de Shaoran, quién no había podido venir, hacía mucho no sabía de ella.

\- Como me gustaría regresar el tiempo, vivir la vida sin obligaciones ni preocupaciones y volver a cursar con ustedes en el instituto para hacer locuras. - Ryu irrumpió mis pensamientos y se lo agradecí porque otra vez me encontraba en la luna, sumida en mis recuerdos.

Todos asentimos en acuerdo absoluto, por más que la adultez tenga algún que otro beneficio todos coincidimos en que esa época fue la mejor de todas.

\- ¿Qué les parece si hacemos un brindis? Por los viejos tiempo. - me atreví a decir.

\- Por los viejos tiempos y por todo lo que está por venir. Disfrutemos que aun no tenemos canas muchachos y la fiesta está tremenda! Ronda de tequila para todos!

\- SIIIIIIII !

Shaoran fue el primero que lo propuso y desde ahí el ambiente dejó su aura de melancolía dandole pie a la larga noche que deseábamos disfrutar.

.

-.-.-

Tequila va, tequila viene. ¿Cuántos llevaba ya? Creo que iban tres ¿o iban cuatro?. Después del segundo tequila, el tercero y el cuarto pasaban como agua así que no estoy muy segura del número exacto de shots. No estaba pasada porque la bebida era de muy buena calidad y ya estaba acostumbrada a ella.

Hacía mucho que no venía a una fiesta de tal magnitud y adoraba las fiestas. El alcohol era mi fiel amigo así que mientras supiera llegar a mi límite todo estaría bien y me evitaría hacer escenas bochornosas, solo tomaba lo suficiente como para ponerme un poco alegre, no es como si lo necesitara para sonreír pero si para liberar otro tipo de tensiones y hoy me venia de maravilla. Después de haberle dicho _eso_ a Shaoran preferiría estar un poco entonada por si aquello volvía a pasar, así evitaría el carmesí de mi rostro o por lo menos se confundiría con el que deja el alcohol dilatando mis vasos sanguíneos.

Me dirigía a la barra por otro tequila cuando lo vi ahí sentado, y _solo. ¿_ Qué hace un hombre como él sin compañía en una fiesta? Debería de tener por lo menos unas tres mujeres coqueteándole.

Me bastó con mirar al rededor para comprobar que efectivamente yo no era la única que se percataba de su belleza, creo que unos cinco prototipos de mujer estaban que se lo comían con la mirada, y no es que él se hiciera el santo porque de vez en cuando lo vi sonreírle a alguna de ellas, solo que las muy estúpidas no podían sostenerle la mirada. Muñequitas malcriadas.

 _Mejor._ \- me dije a mi misma.

Aunque.. ¿estará comprometido? Quizás por eso no se le acercaba a ninguna.

Cuando llegué a la barra me senté en el banquito de aluminio. Esperé a que el barman terminara con otro pedido y mientras tanto evité todo contacto con la persona que tenía a mi lado, pero no por mucho tiempo, porque él no me quitaba los ojos de encima.

\- Un shot de tequila por favor. - pedí cuando el barman de desocupó.

\- ¿No te parece que una mujer como tú no debería de tomar tanto?.

Se arrimó tanto a mi oído que casi me dio un respingo cuando susurro aquello, pero supongo que la alta música tuvo que ser detonante de su acercamiento.

\- Estoy acostumbrada la verdad, y mientras no mezcle dudo que me de un dolor de cabeza. - le dije aun sin mirarlo mientras me pasaban el shot, la sal y el limón.

\- Otro como ese para mí por favor. - le oí decir.

Me sonreí y por fin lo miré.

\- Una mujer como yo no puede, ¿Pero un hombre como tú, sí? - le rematé.

\- No hay nadie esperándome en casa así que no tengo a quien rendirle cuentas, supongo que embriagarse con buena compañía no es tan trágico, a no ser que te moleste compartir _algo_ conmigo. No te molesta ¿no, _cerecito_? -

Nuestros rostros estaban muy próximos y no hubiera sido posible entablar esa conversación si no lo hacíamos con esa cercanía. Recalcó su última palabra mientras quitaba unos mechones de cabello de mi rostro para ponerlo tras mi oído. El tacto con mi piel fue casi imperceptible, pero lo suficiente como para no permitirme razonar lo que sus palabras unidas entre sí querían decir en aquella oración.

¿Dijo que estaba soltero?

No podría afirmar esa teoría porque, nuevamente, estaba demasiado absorta en la caricia que me le estaba propiciando a mi mejilla. Cuando reaccioné ante el hallazgo de sus dichos decidí enfrentar su mirada, captando mi atención por completo, regalándome una primerísima vista a esos ojos ámbar que tan lindos tenía.

No puedo entender cómo no lo reconocí antes, si habíamos pasado tantas mañanas y tardes juntos en el instituto, tantas charlas en el parque, ¿ya se me había olvidado todo eso? Él era mi mejor amigo, o eso creía que éramos, y una parte de mi mente le prohibió a mi corazón recordar aquello, pero el hecho de llamarme de esa manera me hizo caer en la cuenta de lo cercanos que una vez fuimos y lo cambiado que lo encontraba ahora. Lo miré detenidamente como tratando de descifrar que había sido de mi distante y reservado Shaoran, porque quién estaba ante mis ojos no parecía tener ni un poco de reticencia al contacto humano.

\- ¿Por qué me miras así eh? - ladeó una sonrisa que ni un poco de inocencia tenia. - ¿Dije algo malo?

\- No para nada, es solo que recordé que el Shaoran que yo conocí no era tan cariñoso como éste. - traté de sonar seria pero relajada, indiferente a sus mínimas atenciones, solo traté, porque en unos instantes descubrí que este hombre me sacaba unos cuantos suspiros.

\- Bueno, digamos que tanto tú como yo maduramos un poco, ¿no crees? Además solo me muestro afectivo con quien merece mi atención.

Okey, ¿Me estaba flirteando o simplemente el tequila me afectó más de lo que yo creía?.

Shaoran nunca jamás había tratado de coquetear conmigo antes, jamás vi que tuviera el más mínimo interés en mí de los siete años que compartimos juntos y ahora me miraba de esa forma… tan intensa que en cualquier momento me dejaría tirada en el suelo implorando por un poco de suero para revivir. ¿Por qué? No lo sé, pero de lo que estaba segura es que le seguiría el juego a ver hasta donde llegaría. Después de todo no era una niña y él era demasiado atractivo. No es que nunca lo hubiese sido, solo que no lo miraba con otros ojos más que como quien mira a su mejor amigo. Fuimos muy cercanos en la secundaria, lo apreciaba muchísimo y creo que él también a mí, aunque nunca lo dijera directamente.

Bajé la mirada para comprobar que aún no había tomado mi tequila así que dispuse la sal en el dorso de mi mano, esparciendo en una linea lo más recta y cargada posible, pero cuando estoy a punto llevármela a la boca Shaoran me detuvo e hizo algo que me dejó atónita.

Tomó mi muñeca y lamió la sal depositada de una manera por demás sugestiva. Recorrió cada centímetro del camino trazado a paso lento, como si su vida dependiera de acaparar todo granito de sal con su lengua, y sin apartar su mirada ámbar de la mía bebió de un saque su shot, tomó el limón y lo llevó a su boca saboreandolo sin una sola mueca que denotaran el agrio contacto de la fruta con sus papilas gustativas, y como broche de oro una de sus cejas se alzó en lo alto en una clara invitación indecente, desafiandome a seguir su juego macabro.

 _Debo reconocer que eso fue muy excitante, y no tenía nada que perder._

Sin bajar la mirada ni un segundo estaba a punto de imitar sus movimientos cuando fui brutalmente interrumpida por una mano pequeña que sacudía mi hombro derecho de atrás hacia delante sin parar provocando que mi tequila se derramara por la barra y mis neuronas se agolparan en mi cráneo.

 _¿Justo ahora Tomoyo?_

\- Sakuraaaa! Ven vamos! Están jugando verdad/consecuencia. Apúrate así nos unimos. Y tú también Shaoran! ¿Qué esperan!?


	2. Juegos inocentes y peligrosos

**Disclamer: Los personajes son creaciones de las famosas CLAMP tomadas de su famoso manga/anime Card Captor Sakura**

 **La historia es de mi entera autoria**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 2 - Juegos inocentes y peligrosos

* * *

 **Sakura´s POV**

La brisa cálida de esta noche primaveral me encontró debatiendo sobre la situación que nos llevó a todos mis antiguos compañeros y yo a sentarnos en ronda como cuando teníamos 15 años. El juego en cuestión era muy simple la verdad, pero me pregunté si en mi estado podría participar sin lograr avergonzarme hasta las orejas. Una vez todos ubicados alrededor de un botella, esperábamos a que algún jugador la hiciera girar, quien era señalado por el objeto debía elegir verdad o consecuencia. Por su puesto habrán deducido que el que elige verdad deberá responder la pregunta de quien comenzó con total sinceridad, y el que elige consecuencia pues tendrá que llevar a cabo la prenda que esa persona decida. No hay posibilidad de echarse atrás una vez que el juego inició, esa era una norma implícita de la que todos estábamos al tanto.

\- Muy bien, comienzo yo. – dijo Eriol, quien hizo girar la botella.

 _Por favor que no me toque a mí, por favor._

Pareceré una ridícula, lo sé, pero esta tontería siempre me puso nerviosa, como si fuera grato avergonzarse delante de todos!. La botella giró y giró mientras la taquicardia que padecía iba en aumento. El objeto acusador pasó lento por mi lugar pero pude exhalar un suspiro mental cuando éste señaló a Yamasaky. Lo único que me inquietaba es que no iba a salir ilesa toda la noche, pero el hecho de no ser la primera fue un peso quitado de los hombros.

\- Verdad! - dijo inflando el pecho demostrando que estaba listo para recibir la bala con honor.

\- Muy bien _lawyer._ Tú lo pediste. - Eriol parecía tener la pregunta perfecta para hacer flaquear a su amigo, su sonrisa maliciosa lo delataba y como un cazador que tiene en la mira a su presa, disparó - ¿Es verdad que Chiharu se negó más de una vez a que se la metas por detrás?.

\- Uhhhhhhhhhh… - se escuchó que todos decíamos al unísono.

\- Que atrevido eres Eriol! Ni se te ocurra contestar Yamasaki porque te juro que te mato. - Chiharu estaba tan molesta que sus puños de crisparon ante tal pregunta indecente.

\- Pero mi reina, si sabes bien que no puedo negarme a responder. Además no es algo de lo que avergonzarse. - Yamasaki ya estaba bastante alegre debido al alcohol ingerido horas atrás y le importó un comino develar los aspectos más íntimos que mantenía con su prometida, después de todo estaban entre amigos.

\- Entonces, ¿Contestarás o tendremos que esperar a que suceda la tercera guerra mundial?

Eriol estaba decidido a no retirar su pregunta, y era lógico que la temática sea de ese calibre, ya no somos unos niños y los chistes verdes eran de uso corriente en reuniones como esta, ¿Qué esperaba que preguntaran? ¿Si se habían besado con lengua?

\- Es verdad amigos míos, por más que lo intente no logro convencerla, es muy frustrante. Hasta le prometí me casaría con ella inmediatamente el día que me entregue su tesoro, pero parece que no está muy ansiosa por casarse conmigo que digamos, tendría que haberle hecho algún otro tipo de promesa ahora que lo pienso mejor.

\- YAMASAKIIIII!

Todos no reímos muy fuerte, si hubieran visto su cara de preocupación al contarlo lo hubieran hecho también. Yamasaki estaba sentado inclinado hacia atrás, con su rostro mirando al cielo como sopesando la idea de nunca llegar a satisfacer ese tipo de fantasía, y no es que el sexo anal sea mejor que el otro para nosotras, o eso creo yo, pero para los hombres es muchísimo más estimulante.

\- No es tan malo como parece Chiharu, es casi como la primera vez… duele un poco pero si tienen paciencia al introducirlo luego verás lo gratificante que es.

Oh

Por

Dios

¿Yo dije eso!?

 _Maldito tequila._

\- Ah bueeeeeno, pero mira de que cosas interesantes se entera uno en estos juegos eh!

Cuando Ryu dijo aquello fue como si una ráfaga helada me hubiera vuelto a la realidad para implorarle a las agujas del reloj universal que se detengan por un momento para no evidenciar mi inminente huida. Era tarde para pensar en imposibles o para justificar mis acciones no quedando más remedio que aceptarlo con dignidad. Ni que fuera lo más loco del mundo!. ¿Qué a nadie nunca se la metieron por atrás? Ni una sola?

\- ¿En serio Sakura? Tú lo has hecho? No puedo creer que estés confesando estas cosas ante todos y yo ni enterada. - Tomoyo me miró con su orgullo de mejor amiga herido y por las facciones de todos los demás noté que se sorprendieron tanto que me observaban con la quijada por el piso.

\- Oh vamos Tommy, no te vas a enojar conmigo por eso ¿no? Sabes que es culpa del tequila que ande diciendo estas cosas con tanta naturalidad. - por suerte no me puse roja ante mi confesión y mi amiga cambió su semblante a uno más amistoso y comprensivo, como siempre era conmigo.

\- Bueno Saku… - dijo Chiharu quien se encontraba anonadada - Es que ¿quién diría que serías tan abierta? Creo que hablo por todos cuando digo que aún te hacíamos virgen.

Okey okey. ¿Me parece a mí o me están insultando?

 _Si, te están poniendo en ridículo querida amiga._

\- Me parece un poco desubicada tu acusación. No es que ande por la vida dando monólogos explícitos de mis intimidades, que por algo así se llaman, y por supuesto que no soy virgen, tengo 25 años por favor, ¿qué soy, de piedra? - ya me estaba mofando, es que ¿quiénes se creen que son? ¿La madre Teresa de Calcuta? - Además solo traté de distender el bochorno que estabas sufriendo por la respuesta de tu novio, creo que merezco un agradecimiento de tu parte antes que ponerme en tela de juicio.

Estaba calmada por fuera y furiosa por dentro pero decidí tomar el asunto con la seriedad que debería, aunque no dejé de evidenciar lo molesta que estaba.

\- Tienes razón, discúlpame, aquí la reprimida soy yo. Perdóname Sakura.

Chiharu parecía arrepentida así que decidí relajarme y sonreír un poco, aunque la tensión aún se podía percibir en el ambiente.

\- Sakura tiene razón, no es nada del otro mundo, y todo caso no me parece mal que ser abierto o cerrado sexualmente sea un problema. Si la persona con quien estas no lo acepta pues problema de él, así que ninguno debería sentirse presionado a hacer cosas que no quieren solo por satisfacer a su acompañante, después de todo aún nos queda demasiado por experimentar. Dicho esto cierro el tema. ¿Por qué no seguimos con el juego?.

\- ¡Que agua fiestas eres Shaoran! Se estaba poniendo interesante, ¿qué no tienes curiosidad?. - Ryu estaba tan decepcionado de que la discusión haya concluido que no pudo evitar ponerse en contra de su amigo.

\- Si la tengo o no es problema mío. Nadie debería avergonzarse por lo que haga o deje de hacer el otro, así que si vamos a seguir en este juego que justamente consiste en que el otro confiese o haga cosas bochornosas no deberíamos sorprendernos. Y si Sakura u otra persona quisiera revelar sus intimidades porque se le da la gana nadie podrá objetarla ¿entendido? Porque si no pongámonos al jugar al "yo nunca" a ver quién queda libre de pecado.

\- No por favor!. Estaría arruinada. - dije sin pensar.

Yo y mi bocota.

 _¿No te quieres poner unas piedras en los tobillos y aventarte al río querida? Sería mucho más sencillo que hundirte a paso lento._

\- No me estas ayudando mucho diciendo eso Sak. Estoy tratando de defenderte. - me susurró al odio para que nadie escuchara.

\- Lo siento.

Le agradeceré con creces a Shaoran el haber dicho aquello y que mis neuronas hayan hecho la sinapsis necesaria para cerrar el pico de una buena vez.

\- Bueno, entonces sigo yo.

Yamasaki rodó la botella y otra vez mis plegarias al cielo fueron escuchadas, esquivandome por el momento, pero el anfitrión de la fiesta no podría llevar la misma suerte. La venganza sería dulce como caso resuelto.

\- Muy bien _lawyer_ , dispara aquí, justo en el corazón.- dijo Eriol inflando el pecho al estilo macho Alfa - Elijo consecuencia.

\- Ohh sabía que ibas a decir eso. Muy bien, muy bien. - parecía pensarlo bien, su mirada iba de un lado a otro recorriendo el lugar buscando su objetivo. Cuando sus ojos rasgados se cerraron más de lo habitual entendimos que lo había encontrado.

\- ¡Lo tengo! Te reto a que te acerques a la señorita que está allí parada cerca de la piscina, aquella, la de rojo, y les quites la parte superior de su bikini, luego deberás tomarla en brazos y arrojarte al agua con ella.

Auch!

\- Eres un ser vil, malvado y chupa sangre ¿Lo sabias?

No es que a Eriol le molestara jugarse una de esas bromas pero su reputación frente a las damas se verá arruinada, después de todo él era un caballero y así siempre logró conquistarlas. Por si fuera poco seguro se ligaría un cachetazo de aquellos y tras cartón la mirada de desaprobación de Tomoyo.

\- Lo lamento _charming_ pero no puedes negarte, ni decirle nada de la apuesta, ya lo sabes Eriol. No seas cobarde y ve.

\- Ya me las pagarás pequeño mafioso.

A duras penas Eriol se acercó a la piscina, todos estábamos expectantes, realmente lo iba a hacer. Se acercó al blanco indicado, le habló un segundo, hizo una reverencia como disculpándose de ante mano por lo que iba a hacer y acto seguido…

\- Aaahhhhhhhh ! maldito atrevido. Degenerado!

Eriol había cumplido su promesa y por su puesto se ligó más de un cachetazo. Cuando regresó, Yamasaki no pudo contener más la risa. El resto tratábamos de ocultar el rostro para que no se enoje, porque eso había sido alucinante.

\- No puedo creerlo!. Si hasta le hiciste una reverencia, ¿Acaso se te hirió el orgullo de caballero?, eh, _Charming?._

\- Deja de regodearte maldito.

El juego continuó con más risas y confesiones de por medio hasta que era el turno de Ryu y no pude tener peor suerte de que me tocara justo a mí ser su víctima.

\- Muy bien pequeña Sakura, vas a elegir verdad ¿cierto? Ya que no te animarías a hacer lo que tengo pensado para retarte.

¿Huelen eso?. Sí. Era un desafío y no iba a rechazarlo por nada del mundo. Ya no soy una niñita inocente y se los iba a demostrar como que me llamo Sakura Kinomoto. Con mi mejor cara de guerra lo miré y se la declaré.

\- Consecuencia. - dije sin una pizca de arrepentimiento.

\- Perfecto, me alegro que estés madurando.

Ashhhhhh, porque tenía que ponerme de tan mal humor este tipo. Ya verá que lograré hacer lo que me pida.

\- Dilo de una vez Ryu, no te tengo miedo.

\- Ohhh tranquila corazón que lo estaba meditando pero ya tengo el reto ideal para ti. - todos estaban pendientes de lo que Ryu iba a decir y no sé si fue mi imaginación pero me pareció que Shaoran lo miraba con ganas de asesinarlo - Tendrás que ir con ese sujeto de allá, el que está sentado en la barra con remera celeste, ¿lo ves? De alguna manera tendrás que conseguir quitarle el cinturón y traerlo aquí.

¿Qué le quite el qué a quién?

 _Tranquila Sakura, tú puedes, solo tienes que seducirlo e ir quitándoselo de a poco._

Sí, claro, lo haces parecer tan fácil tú, pedazo de masa amorfa pensante.

\- Oyeee, ¿Y qué pasa si el sujeto se da cuenta que se lo estoy quitando y malinterpreta mis intenciones? Irán ustedes a defenderme? Porque no tengo ganas de ser abusada el día de hoy, o por lo menos no por ese hombre.

\- Si se propasa contigo solo haznos una señal con la mano e iremos en tu rescate princesa.

\- Todo estaba dicho, Ryu no cambió su postura y yo estaba decidida a no perder. Me levanté, desaté mi pelo y lo revolví un poco para que cayera suavemente por un lado, no estaba demasiado largo, pero aun así era una buena arma de seducción si quería ligar con alguien. Me subí un poco el short del mono, descubrí un poco mi escote y listo. Manos a la obra.

Me acerqué al blanco señalado a paso lento, contoneando mis caderas al pasar mientras pensaba en la mejor estrategia para abordarlo. No podía embriagarlo porque no tenía toda la noche para hacerlo, tampoco podía hablarle y tratar de quitárselo sin distraerlo con algo y ninguna frase de coqueteo podría hacer que el sujeto no prestara suficiente atención mientras mis manos paseaban por la zona roja cerca de su entrepierna. Se me estaban acabando las opciones y lo único que me iba a llevar a la victoria era una sola opción.

\- Hola lindo. ¿Solito?

Sin pedir permiso me arrimé tanto a mi víctima que su aliento casi roza con el mío cuando sin dudar contestó. Había adoptado una postura de nena atrevida, mordiendo mi labio inferior y jugando con los mechones de mi cabello mientras le hablaba muy cerca de su boca sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Yo no era ingenua, sabía que no era para nada fea y que mi condición de mujer era lo único que podría atraerlo. El sujeto no estaba mal, si puedo confesar, lo que tornaba un poco más agradable mi flirteo.

Las palabras sobraron porque él adelantó la jugada capturando mis labios con los suyos. Era un hombre que iba al grano.

Traté de no profundizar demasiado el beso, pero dada la manera en que me presionaba esas no eran las intenciones del sujeto, así que tuve que dejarlo embriagarme con su lengua. No besaba mal y tras recorrer su espalda con mis manos descubrí un cuerpo bien trabajado.

Comenzaba a disfrutar cuando por fin recordé que es lo que estaba haciendo allí, así que dejé que mis manos tantearan cada parte de su torso para acostumbrarlo a mis caricias y posteriormente poder descender sin que se exalte por el hecho, metiéndome así en problemas.

Mientras intentaba despegar un poco nuestros cuerpos para poder llevar una de mis manos cerca de la hebilla, él me recorría la espalda de arriba a abajo hasta que llegar a mi trasero para sujetarlo bien fuerte. Me sorprendió un poco pero el hecho de estar en abstinencia provocó reacciones involuntarias en mí. Me estaba excitando.

 _Basta, concéntrate, no eres una zorra desmedida, solo lo haces por el reto. Tu orgullo está en juego pero no tu dignidad, por lo menos no delante de todos._

A veces la voz de mi conciencia era como el llamado de los ángeles incitándome a hacer cosas buenas, otras dejaba que me consumiera en las llamas pero ahora me estaba salvando de quemarme viva y tenía que actuar rápido si no quería que esto pase a mayores.

Con una habilidad dudosa ante los ojos de cualquiera, pude desabrocharle la hebilla, ahora solo tenía que deslizar el cinto con cuidado para que no se percate del roce.

Ya falta poco, casi sale, un poquito más, listo!

Ni bien logré mi cometido me separé del hombre empujándolo suavemente con una mano mientras la otra la llevaba detrás de mi espalda con el trofeo entre mi puño cerrado.

\- Lo siento, la pasé muy bien pero debo irme. Mi novio me está esperando y se debe preguntar por qué tardo tanto. - el discurso del novio siempre funciona cuando quieres deshacerte de algún pesado.

\- A mí no me engañas corazón, así que vayamos a una habitación, terminamos con esto y luego puedes irte con "tu novio" .

Oh oh, esto no estaba saliendo como esperaba. ¿Por qué no funcionó?. El hombre me agarró fuerte de la muñeca dejándome sin otra opción más que hacer la seña para que los chicos aparecieran a mi rescate; era obvio que me estaban mirando así que no deberían de tardar. Mientras tanto pude zafar del agarre del sujeto para recomponerme.

\- Amor, te estuve buscando por todas partes, ¿Dónde te habías metido hermosa?

Shaoran se acercó a mí tan solo dos segundos después de que hiciera la seña acordada, me tomó por la cintura simulando ser mi novio o acompañante, eso no importaba, pero me había encantado sentirlo rodeándome con sus fuertes brazos.

¿Ya les dije que hacía mucho no tenía sexo?, todo este jueguito se me estaba yendo de la manos. Si tendría que elegir a alguien para que actuara como mi salvador en ese momento, definitivamente lo hubiera señalado a él.

\- Perdón amor, me distraje hablando con este hombre porque no te encontraba y como no traje mi celular le pedí el suyo para llamarte, pero no fue necesario porque justo viniste a mí, mi vida- ladeé mi cabeza un poco depositando un sutil beso en la comisura de sus labios para darle mayor credibilidad a nuestro falso compromiso.

\- Oh! Muchas gracias por ser tan amable con mi chica. Ahora si nos disculpa, ya nos vamos.

El tipo quedó perplejo en su sitio sin decir una sola palabra. _Y sin su cinturón._ Mientras nosotros nos alejábamos agarrados de la mano.

No sé porque ese contacto me había gustado tanto. No sé porque me había atraído desde un primer momento. Era tan confuso que después de ser amigos por tanto tiempo sienta esta corriente eléctrica recorrer mi cuerpo...todo provocado por su mano rodeando la mía, importunando sensaciones ambiguas.. es como una daga en mi corazón y por un lado, quería que se esfumara pronto.

.

Cuando llegamos donde los chicos deshicimos nuestro agarre pero tuve la impresión que Shaoran estaba molesto por algo, dándome vuelta la cara, dirigiendo su mirada hacia cualquier lugar lejos de mí. Me lo quedé mirando un momento hasta que Ryu acaparó mi atención cuando me llamó.

\- Sakura, creo estamos muy arrepentidos de dudar de ti. Nos dejaste helados, mira que gatita traviesa resultaste ser.

No me gustaba lo que me estaba diciendo, ni cómo me lo estaba diciendo, pero por las dudas quise dejar todo bien en claro.

\- Ey, que conste que quien puso el reto fuiste tú y que a mí no me quedo otra que actuar de esa manera. - crucé mis brazos en señal de reproche - Además, bien sabias lo que iba a tener que hacer para conseguirlo así que quita esa mirada lasciva de tus ojos Ryu que hace mucho que no nos veremos pero recuerdo bastante de ti, no te propases conmigo.

\- No parecía que la estuvieras pasando mal Kinomoto. - era Shaoran el que hablaba ahora.

¿Kinomoto?

¿Qué demonios le pasa ahora?

Estamos todos locos o tengo que rendirle cuentas a alguien por andar besando a quien se me antoje?.

\- Oh disculpe, ¿fui demasiado atrevida para el Sr. Li? Porque no recuerdo estar comprometida con usted ni con nadie como para andar dando explicaciones de a quién quiero llevarme a la cama.

\- Ah! entonces lo reconoces! Ya deja esa mascarilla de niña buena porque no te queda Sakura. Ya no más.

La discusión y todo lo acontecido se me estaba yendo de las manos. Estaba furiosa y a punto de mandarlo a él, a Ryu y a todos a la mierda, pero no sin antes decirle lo que tenía en mente y sin mediar más palabras, estallé.

\- Hace siete años que no nos vemos ni hablamos, ¿con qué derecho vienes tú a juzgarme ahora?. Y sí!, soy abierta sexualmente pero eso no quita que siga teniendo un poco de decencia y que sea buena persona para con el otro. ¿O acaso todos son María Santísima a la hora de buscar acostarse con alguien?. Y por otro lado, si quisiera encamarme con todos los hombres de esta fiesta lo haría pero no me sentiría una puta, simplemente estaría disfrutando de mi libertad, ¿o acaso a ustedes los basurean cuando están con más de una mina en la misma noche? Porque los hombres son así, orgullosos, engreídos, y se creen la gran cosa cuando ganan más de un polvo por noche, pero cuando nosotras queremos hacerlo se sienten con el derecho de humillarnos. ¿Saben qué? Váyanse al carajo todos, y métanse sus suposiciones donde no les da el sol. Yo me largo de aquí.

Todos se quedaron mirando como mi rostro se transformaba, pasando en la transición de colores, formas y facciones. Nunca había hablado de esa manera en toda mi vida. Tomoyo agitaba sus manos tratando de callarme porque estaba elevando mucho la voz pero a mí no me importaba, que se entere todo Japón si es necesario, ya estaba más que saturada de la situación. Me cansé de ser la comprensiva, la dulce, la tierna nenita que todos creían que seguía siendo.

Y para rematar agregué:

\- Y para que sepas Li, SÍ lo disfrute! y MUCHO! - eso no era del todo verdad pero ya me encontraba al límite y me importaba un pito lo que diga. La noche había terminado para mí, di media vuelta y me dirigí a adentro para tomar mi bolso e irme.

\- Sakura, esperaaaa!

.

Tomoyo me pisaba los talones gritándome que no me valla y no sé qué otras cosas más que dudo puedan convencerme de algo.

\- No me voy a quedar. No se quienes se piensan que soy, pero tengo sentimientos sabes? Ya no me siento cómoda Tomoyo, después organizamos para vernos tú y yo.

\- Pero es que… No quiero te vayas. ¿Por qué no nos quedamos un ratito aquí hasta que te calmes, dejamos que las aguas se apacigüen un poco y tratamos de disfrutar, ¿si? Por favor Sakurita.

Si no conocen a Tomoyo entonces no saben que cuando quiere algo puede ser la persona más molesta del planeta. Pero está llena de buenas intenciones y no quiero enojarme con ella, quizás si me distraía como ella decía lograría volver a tener el mismo ánimo de siempre. Todo caso, yo no tendría porque huir con un cartel de culpable, que se condenen ellos por no tener ni sentido del humor ni respeto.

\- Está bien tú ganas, pero tú te quedarás conmigo hasta que se me pase.

\- Por su puesto! Ven! Vamos a bailar un poco que esta canción me encanta.

El DJ estaba pasando "La Gozadera" de Marc Anthony ft Gente de zona. La letra no tenia sentido para mí pero la música era super alegre y caribeña.

 _"_ _Y se formó la gozadera, Miami me lo confirmó.  
Y el arroz con habichuelas, Puerto Rico me lo regaló  
Y la tambora merenguera, Dominicana ya repicó.  
con México, Colombia y Venezuela y del caribe somos tu y yo  
repicando!"_

No es mi música preferida para escuchar pero es imposible que no quieras mover el cuerpo con esta canción y lo más oportuno era que Tomoyo y yo teníamos una coreo propia de este tema. ¿Cómo sucedió se preguntarán? Ella estaba en París si no lo recuerdan, y para no perder la cotidianidad, hablábamos mucho por mensaje o mail, pero por lo menos una vez por semana tratábamos de coordinar y vernos por Skype para no olvidar nuestros rostros, para compartí un vaso de té a la distancia o para improvisar coreografías cuando a ambas se nos mueven las caderas involuntariamente al surgir la canción del reproductor.

No pude evitar ensanchar la sonrisa y dejarme ser arrastrada por ella mientras el ritmo que marcaba mi cuerpo se movía al compás de la música. Quizás sí lograría distenderme después de todo.

.

 **Shaoran´s POV**

No sé qué me impulso a seguirla. Estaba cabreado por la discusión que tuvimos, pero más me molestó que haya dicho lo bien que la pasó con "su apuesta". Sé que no tengo derecho a reclamarle nada y que me sobrepasé con lo que dije, por eso después de recapacitar unos diez minutos para bajar los humos me dirigí por donde se había ido ya que no hubo indicios de verla salir. No tenía ni idea de lo que iba a decirle pero supongo que con disculparme era un comienzo.

La busqué por todas partes hasta que mis ojos dieron con su silueta. Estaba en la pista con Tomoyo bailando un tema movido que me pareció haberlo escuchado antes. Era español así que no entendía de que trataba pero la melodía era bastante pegadiza, hasta a mí me daban ganas de unirme a ellas y eso que bailar no era lo mío. Se veía tan divertida que no quería interrumpirlas, solo me quedé mirándolas un buen rato.

Sus piernas parecían remolinos, sus cabellos ahora sueltos danzaban con gracia mientras elevaba sus brazos al aire y sus caderas… Ay Dios, no me permitas seguir mirándola o cometeré homicidio en primer grado.

Cuando se cansaron de bailar Tomoyo se fue a algún lugar dejando libre a Sakura quien pasó por la barra, cruzó unas palabras con el barman y después se fue hasta la cocina. No dudé ni un segundo en seguirla, de seguro allí iba a poder hablarle mejor, lejos de la música, de todos y del quilombo en general.

Aparecí por el umbral observando como revolvía la heladera buscando algo, pero ella no se percató de mi presencia hasta que me decidí a hablarle para romper el hielo.

\- ¿Hambrienta? - no quería volver a ver la cara de furia que tenía antes mientras discutíamos, y la mejor opción para ello era sonreír un poco.

Sakura dio un respingo llevándose una mano a la altura del pecho mientras me miraba con asombro.

\- Aaay! _._ No te aparezcas tan de repente - tomó un sorbo de la botella de agua que sacó de la heladera, seguro que en la barra no tenían algo tan puro como eso - ¿Buscabas a alguien?

Habré tardado unos dos segundos en responder y por un momento pensé que me iba a devolver la sonrisa o a salir con un chiste pero aparentemente aún estaba molesta por lo sucedido. Como no obtuvo una respuesta inmediata dejó la botella de agua y se dirigió a toda prisa hacia la salida de la cocina sin voltear a verme.

Pero no se iba a escapar tan fácil.

\- Ey ¿A dónde vas? A ti te estaba buscando. – a pesar de sus claras intenciones de huir la tomé por la cintura impidiéndole seguir su rumbo.

\- Pues yo no tengo ganas de hablar contigo así que suéltame. – estaba enojada y no dudaba en ocultarlo. Tan transparente..

Tomé aire y suspiré.

\- No vine a molestarte, vine a disculparme así que solo te soltaré si me dices que no vas a escaparte. No tienes ninguna obligación de hacerlo pero por lo menos ten la amabilidad de escucharme. – Traté de no sonar autoritario, sino más bien algo lastimero y creo que eso ayudó un poco porque sus facciones se relajaron.

A duras penas solté el agarre de su cintura cuando hizo un ademán con su cabeza dándome la pauta que iba a quedarse.

\- Fui un estúpido. No sé a ciencia cierta porque me molesté tanto, ambos somos grandes y sabemos los que hacemos. Es que nunca te había visto tan segura de ti misma, tan distinta a como te conocí y el verte en brazos de otro tipo .. no sé, me molestó. No me pidas más explicaciones porque no las tengo. Quería aclararte que no pienso nada malo de ti, fue una discusión sin sentido y si podría volvería el tiempo atrás. Espero puedas disculparme.

Dije todo esto a velocidad luz y casi sin mirarla porque de verdad me estaba costando un perú doblegar mi orgullo. Cuando finalicé, Sakura se me quedó viendo casi inexpresiva, no sé si me estaba escuchando o no porque no podía decodificar lo que en el fondo me gritaban sus pupilas.

\- Bueno, si no vas a decir nada, creo que mejor me voy, ya no te molestaré más.

Esas parecieron ser las palabras mágicas para despertar a Sakura de su trance, porque ni bien di la vuelta para regresar por donde vine una delicada mano me sostuvo el antebrazo y pude visualizar como una pequeña sonrisa se asomó por sus dulces labios.

\- Oh Shaoran, que gusto verte de nuevo. Tantos años sin verte!. Pero mírate no más que guapo estás.

Capté al instante sus intenciones de "borrón y cuenta nueva" tratando de imitar la primera charla que tuvimos en la noche y por más de que haya dicho que estaba _guapo_ , no lo hizo de manera sugerente, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, como viejos amigos.

\- Encantado de volver a verte Sakura. Aunque guapo no fue exactamente lo que me dijiste hace unas horas – le sonreí de lado dando mi costado más sexy. Quise acercarme pero me pareció que no podía tentar tanto a la suerte.

\- No te pases Li o me arrepentiré de esto. –

 _Y estaba en lo cierto._

Esa no fue una amenaza, de hecho sonó muy divertida, como si le hubieran contado un buen chiste. Me sentí muy cómodo y dejé que la charla siguiera su curso regular sin intentar seducirla demasiado.

\- Mala mía!, vamos de nuevo. ¿Por qué no me cuentas un poco de ti?. Hace tanto que no te veo. ¿Te sigue costando levantarte en las mañanas?

\- Ja, como ni te imaginas.

Estábamos apoyados en la mesada y algún agente extraño me mantenía estático en mi lugar, no podía despegarme de su lado. Sakura sonreía en todo momento, la conversación se estaba dando de maravilla y por su puesto estaba encantado de escucharla. Me enteré que estaba estudiando diseño de imagen y sonido en la universidad de Tokio, le faltaba solo un par de finales así que pronto se recibiría, tardó un poco en decidirse a entrar en la carrera después del instituto y fue por eso que aún no la había finalizado, pero se la notaba muy entusiasmada porque tenía grandes proyectos con Tomoyo. Aún le seguía apasionado el arte, era muy buena pintora pero más como hobbie que otra cosa, en cambio su pasión por la fotografía podía ir de la mano con lo que estaba estudiando. Me contó tenía varios books de fotos de cuando se fue un mes a Europa que prometió mostrarme algún día si nos volvíamos a ver.

 _Por su puesto que nos volveremos a ver._

Yo no la aburrí tanto con mi vida, solo le comenté brevemente alguna que otra cosa no muy relevante, tampoco es que le daba respiro a preguntarme. No quería hablar de mí, necesitaba saber que era de ella, de su vida, de sus aspiraciones, sus romances, sus pasiones, sus debilidades, todo lo que estos años me perdí.

Conforme los minutos pasaban me di cuenta que seguía siendo la misma Sakura que conocí, tan amable y servicial, solo que mucho más hermosa, más segura de sí misma y con un gran futuro por delante. Esta mujer me tenía maravillado.

 _Como siempre._

 _._

 _-.-.-_

La noche avanzaba a pasos agigantados y la fiesta seguía en pie mientras nosotros disfrutábamos de nuestro universo paralelo, o por lo menos eso sentía yo, tampoco es que pareciera desagradarle demasiado que le estuviera quitando su tiempo. Prefería estar con ella aún así me esté puteando a tener que fingir con los demás toda la noche.

Mi dedo indice repicaba en la mesada desde hacia un tiempo prudente evidenciando mi ansiedad, y es que había una sola cosa que me estaba carcomiendo los sesos como un gusano silencioso. No quería arruinar lo ameno del momento pero de alguna forma u otra debía hacerle la pregunta. Necesitaba saber si estaba con alguien, necesitaba escucharlo de su boca, y si bien los sucesos de la noche me habían dado pauta que no estaba en nada serio, ya que no había posibilidad de que Sakura estuviera de novia y fuera infiel solo por una estúpida apuesta, ¿no?, pero bien podría estar enamorada, o en alguna relación sin compromiso, y aprovechando que estábamos hablando de todo un poco me atreví a preguntar y que me caiga un rayo si se molestaba con ella.

Me arrimé un poco apoyando mi brazo en la mesada muy cerca de ella y sin apartar mi mirada le susurré de forma casi imperceptible entre serio y divertido, dándole a entender que la respetaría si su respuesta fuera positiva pero dejándole claro que mi cuestionario no era meramente informativo.

\- Inteligente, divertida, independiente y hermosa. Dudo que te falten hombres alrededor. ¿No hay nadie que te robe el sueño Sakura?

Giró su rostro para verme directo a los ojos y se irguió un poco para quedar casi a mi altura. Nuestros alientos se rozaron evidenciando la cercanía y no pude evitar que un escalofrió me recorriera por toda la columna dorsal, pero con toda la poca fuerza de voluntad que poseía al tenerla tan cerca me quedé paciente esperando su respuesta.

\- No, no estoy con nadie ni hay hombre que me impida dormir en las noches… Hasta ahora. – esta última frase la pronunció en un tono meloso que pude identificar bien y se arrimó un poquito más dejándome apreciar con mayor detenimiento los diferentes tonos de verde que me cautivaron tantos años de mi adolescencia.

Se quedó en silencio unos segundos que se me hicieron eternos, pero no quise desviar mi atención hacia su boca porque dudo que pueda resistirme en ese momento. Esbozó una leve sonrisa y se alejó unos milímetros para permitirse hablar un poco más relajada. No cabía duda que sabía cómo seducir a un hombre, porque tenía que ser muy idiota para no darme cuenta de sus jueguitos, y me encantaba que me los esté demostrando a mí.

Mi experiencia con mujeres me había enseñado a ser paciente cuando el premio era de tal calibre, y ninguno se comparaba con el placer que _esta_ mujer en particular me hiciera sentir, guardaría la artillería pesada para otro momento y me dejaría seducir por ello.

\- Estuve "enamorada", si así quieres llamarlo, de un compañero de la universidad en su momento, pero no funcionó. Estoy ... libre. ¿Y a ti? De toda la lista de mujeres que debes tener ¿no hay ninguna lo suficiente buena como para cautivar al gran Li Shaoran?.

Una risita triunfal salió de mi boca antes de permitirme acortar la distancia que ella misma había creado un minuto antes. Se me estaba dificultando resistirme a esos labios delicados que no pude evitar rendirme por un segundo. Estos acercamientos me estaba desquiciando, hubiera querido dejarle en claro mi situación sentimental de otra manera más _convincente,_ pero con el poco atisbo de raciocinio que me quedaba regresé mis ojos hacia los suyos.

\- Todavía no tuve el placer de encontrar a alguien interesante, pero me encantaría conocerla si se me diera la oportunidad.

Acomodé un mechón de cabello que se asomaba distraídamente cerca de su boca y podría jurar, que si Tomoyo no hubiera aparecido, en este momento estaría deleitándome con el sabor de su boca.

\- Sakuuuu! yo ya me voy a casa, por qué no vienes conmigo que ya es tarde, y mañana temprano puedes ir a visitar a tu padre. ¿Qué te parece?

Ambos nos distanciamos al instante que la vocecita inconfundible de Tomoyo la llamara antes de presentarse frente nuestro, y aunque pensé no había llegado a ver el preámbulo que armamos nos miró con picardía dándome una respuesta tácita del asunto, Tomoyo no era nada tonta. Quería odiarla pero tenia razón, ya era tarde y aunque la fiesta no tenía ni pinta de querer terminar seguro que la intención de las chicas no era de quedarse hasta que amanezca.

\- Pero… aún es temprano Tommy. ¿Quieres irte ya?.

Oh por Dios, no se quiere ir. ¿Prefiere quedarse conmigo?

Congelen el tiempo y déjenme gritárselo a los cuatro vientos.

\- Es que.. estaba tan a gusto charlando con Shaoran, recordamos muchas anécdotas que ni si quiera sabía que teníamos. Sé que mañana debo levantarme temprano pero un ratito más no le hará mal a nadie.

Hizo un puchero que me pareció de lo mas infantil, pero tierno por demás. Pronto me di cuenta que nunca podría aburrirme a su lado y sus gestos me recordaron porque me había gustado tanto de niños. _Y ahora._

Esta era mi oportunidad de invitarla a salir, no había chances de desaprovecharla.

\- Tomoyo tiene razón, - _no_ _debía sonar tan desesperado_ \- ya es tarde y si mañana tienes que ir de tu padre creo que será mejor que descanses, además no es como si no nos volviéramos a ver ¿cierto? Por qué no arreglamos para juntarnos los cuatro otro día? Eriol, Tomoyo, tú y yo.

\- Me parece perfecto - dijo la amatista casi dando brinquitos.

\- Pero es que .. Tomoyo, ¿Estás segura?

Diablos, olvidé el asunto de Eriol y Tomoyo.

\- Si Saku, tú tranquila, con Eriol está todo más que bien y me encantaría rememorar nuestras andanzas.

Sus ojos soñadores no tardaron en aparecer y tuve la leve sospecha de que Tomoyo ocultaba algo. Sea lo que fuere no quería presionar las cosas así que decidí decirles de invitar a los demás a la reunión, aunque en realidad lo iba a decir solo por compromiso, no quería tantos intrusos en nuestra salida.

\- Bueno, también podemos decirles a los demás para juntarnos, no se cuánto tiempo se queden, eso ya corre por decisión de ustedes a mí me da lo mismo mientras nosotros arreglemos.

\- Sería grandioso pero me gusta la idea de que sea algo un poco más _íntimo._ Además Chiharu iba a pasar este fin de semana con la familia de Yamasaki y luego se volvía a Tokio. Rika también necesitaba volver a su trabajo y Naoko vino exclusivamente para la fiesta ya que el lunes debía tomar el vuelo de regreso para una presentación. Yo me pienso quedarme un tiempo, y como solo me quedan finales solo tengo que volver para rendir los exámenes y nada más, porque ya no curso.

 _Gracias Dios, por escucharme mis plegarias._

\- No se hable más entonces. Vayan tranquilas que luego nos hablamos para arreglar.

Los tres asentimos y nos dirigimos al jardín para que puedan despedirse. Como esta noche me quedaría con Eriol no pude acompañarlas, además de que Sakura andaba con su Citroen DS3 turquesa, por lo que ni la excusa de llevarlas pude utilizar.

Nos estábamos despidiendo cuando de un momento a otro me di cuenta que no tenía su número de celular ni ella el mío.

\- Sakura, permíteme tu teléfono así te anoto el mío.

\- S-si. - no sé porque la vi sonrojarse, hace unos minutos podía ver el deseo en su mirada y ahora ¿se cohibía? Era una actitud extraña luego de todo lo sucedido pero actitud que me dejó encantado. Ser dulce y sexy a la vez era una combinación perfecta. Permanecí en calma sin observarla más o me sonrojaría yo también, necesitaba mantener la cordura.

\- Tomoyo, ¿Tú sigues teniendo el mismo número?

\- Si claro Shaoran, solo que se te ha olvidado escribirme por un par de años ¿no es así?

Okey, eso había sido incómodo. Aunque no lo dijera con malas intenciones fue un golpe bastante bajo. Culpen a mi muy herido amigo por aquello.

\- Ohh, lo siento es que … tú sabes .. después de lo que pasó.. yo .. no tengo excusa pero todo puede solucionarse de ahora en más.

\- No te preocupes Shaoran, solo estaba bromeando. - dijo con su característica risita amistosa - Nos vemos pronto. Bye!

Ambas se despidieron con la mano y cuando las vi partir, por fin, suspiré.

 _Sakura. Sakura. ¿Qué diablos me has hecho?_

 _._

\- Hasta la coronilla eh? _wolfie_?

\- Erioool, n-no te me aparezcas así.

¿Tenía que ser tan oportuno? Debía de tener la cara del estúpido del mes.

\- No te sientas mal _my friend_ , porque somos dos idiotas incomprendidos.

No hacían falta más palabras para entender a lo que Eriol se refería, por lo que tomé valor y proseguí a contarle todo lo sucedido cuando estuve hablando con Sakura, sobre la invitación y que a Tomoyo le pareció una muy buena idea el juntarnos los cuatro.

Ambos nos miramos como queriendo decirnos tantas cosas, pero las palabras sobraban. Él estaba dispuesto a recuperar a quien robó su corazón desde que tenía 16 años y yo iba a conquistar a Sakura de una vez por todas así sea lo último que haga.


	3. Preguntas sin respuestas

**Los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 3 - Preguntas sin respuestas

* * *

 **Sakura´s POV**

El camino que rodeaba las lujosas casas de la zona se encontraba desierto. La luz de los faroles apenas alumbraban los barrancos desde donde se podía apreciar la luna resplandeciente. Sumida en mi misma, en lo acontecido y las múltiples sensaciones que experimenté el día de hoy, le permitieron a mi amiga indagar al respecto.

— **¿** Me vas a decir por qué has estado tan callada todo el trayecto a casa? Parecías tan ensimismada con algo que no me atreví a molestarte. Estuviste muy distraída desde que nos despedimos de Shaoran, por poco y nos llevas por el camino opuesto si no te decía nada Saku.

Hacía un rato habíamos llegado a casa de Tomoyo. Todo se encontraba tal cual como podía recordar. La mansión era una de las más bellas, con amplios jardines y grandes ventanales y por más que Tomoyo se haya ido a vivir al extranjero, su habitación estaba inmaculada, rodeada de su muy finísimo estilo particular. Habíamos llegado exhaustas y ya nos encontrábamos en la cama pero no por eso me iba a librar del muy sabido interrogatorio de mi mejor amiga.

— Ehhh? Ah, no nada Tommy, es que me quedé pensando, o más bien recordando lo bien que la pasábamos todos juntos. Hablando con Shaoran me di cuenta que extraño mucho esa época.

— Ajaaaam, con que ahora le llaman "hablar" .. ¿Y de qué otra cosa te diste cuenta estando con Shaoran querida?.

Sé que antes podía ser muy, muy, demasiado ingenua, pero había madurado por lo que no me costaba imaginar hacia dónde se dirigía mi amiga con ese tipo de comentarios.

— Ay, ¿qué cosas crees que pasaron Tomoyo?. Él y yo solo charlamos, luego de venir a disculparse claro, así que tratando de iniciar de nuevo con el pie derecho nos pusimos a hablar y solo eso. No sé qué quieres saber.

— Claro, comprendo, es que me pareció que interrumpí algo cuando entré en la cocina. Además de que te sonrojas cuando lo nombro, pero seguro es mi imaginación.

— Q-qué cosas d-dices? Ya no soy una niñita que se sonroja por todo. - mi postura cruzada de brazos mirando a mi amiga con mi boca haciendo puchero y el entrecejo fruncido no le daban demasiada credibilidad a mis palabras. – No interrumpiste nada, además ¿por qué debería de sonrojarme? ¿Acaso crees que me siento atraída por esos ojos color ámbar tan cálidos como el caribe o por sus dulces palabras emitidas por su voz tan varonil?.

— O por haber salido de una revista _Play Boy_ también.

— Eres una maldita bruja, ¿qué poción de la verdad me pusiste en mi última bebida? Confiesa!. - me reí con ganas mientras le decía aquello, no sin antes notar como los colores de mi rostro iban subiendo.

— Ayyy Sakurita, es que eres taaan transparente. No puedes engañarme corazón.

Apagué la luz dispuesta a darle la victoria a Tomoyo y no seguir humillándome con mis sonrojos. Ambas nos dimos las buenas noches y cuando por fin estaba a punto de entregarme a Morfeo el dichoso teléfono comenzó a vibrar y casi salto de la cama cuando vi el nombre que figuraba en la pantalla del mismo.

 _Espero que hayan llegado bien. Me encanto charlar contigo. Que descanses Sakura, nos vemos pronto._

No sé porque mi corazón casi da un vuelco en ese momento, no entendía que estaba sucediendo, pero no puedo negar la atracción que siento y que antes no tenía.

 _Una MUY fuerte atracción._

Siendo sincera conmigo misma el hombre me encanta, pero no solo en lo físico, me sentí tan cercana a él como hace mucho no me sucedía y me pregunté si alguna vez habíamos tenido este tipo de conversaciones en el instituto. Por más memoria que hiciera solo se me venían vagos recuerdos, porque aun así siempre salimos juntos, nunca habíamos congeniado tan bien como esta noche o nunca de esta forma tan peculiar. Shaoran era muy interesante, me contó un poco de la empresa y de su vida pública, tan expuesta con la que no estaba de acuerdo, pero no pude sonsacarle demasiada información porque parecía muy interesado en completar el _quiz_ que había armado mentalmente para mí. Quizás era hora de re afianzar nuestros lazos, quizás podríamos conocernos mejor, _mucho mejor con algo de suerte_ , pero aunque el hombre me pusiera los pelos de punta, no era solo el deseo de llevarlo a un rincón y abusar de él lo que quería. Tampoco es que me hiciera demasiadas ilusiones, seguramente él solo me ve como su antigua compañera de clases y todo ese jueguito de miradas había sido producto del tequila… pero ¿y si no era así? Estaba dispuesta a descubrirlo.

 _"_ No se lo que quieras de mi Shaoran Li, pero no me voy a quedar cruzada de brazos esperando a que un milagro caiga del cielo".

 _Llegamos bien, gracias por preocuparte. Nos hablamos para combinar la salida los cuatro. Cuídate. Besos._

Claro y conciso.

Una leve sonrisa de satisfacción se asomó por mi rostro solo para abochornarme por última vez en lo que iba de la noche, aunque debo confesar que era una sensación demasiado agradable.

.

-.-.-

Tomoeda seguía siendo la acogedora ciudad de la que nunca quise irme. Tomoyo me ha ofrecido trabajar junto a ella en la sede que estaba a punto de abrir aquí en esta pequeña ciudad. Era una propuesta tentadora considerando que estaría más cerca de casa y pasaría a visitar a papá cuando plazca. Me alquilaría un departamento para decorar a mi gusto y pasearía todas las mañanas admirando los cerezos en flor cuando estén en su máximo esplendor. El hecho de estar de nuevo respirando este clima de paz, muy alejando del de la ciudad, hacia que cada día estuviera más segura de tomar la decisión de aceptar el trabajo. Tomoyo y yo éramos amigas, primas, casi hermanas y sé que nunca tendría un problema con ella.

— Buenos días Papá!, mmmm que rico huele ¿qué preparaste esta mañana?

— Buenos días pequeña Sakura. Hoy decidí hacer algo especial así que preparé hot cakes.

— Que buenoooo! Amo los panqueques!

No tienen idea de lo que añoraba desayunar con mi padre. Siempre me ponía de muy buen humor venir a casa porque no había día en el que Fujitaka no endulzara las mañanas con su sonrisa.

¿Y mi hermano? El esta viviendo en Tokio con Yukito y créanme que a pesar de estar en la misma ciudad no lo veía tan seguido, pero no se crean que dejó de ser tan fastidioso como siempre, cada que me veía o hablábamos por teléfono me nombraba "monstruo" sin importar con quien me encuentre, provocándome una cólera de aquellas que solo él sabe incordiar en mí, eso no cambió ni cambiará jamás.

— Hoy iré a dar un paseo por la ciudad y compraré todo para que cenemos juntos ¿qué te parece?

— Ay hija, lo siento, es que me llamaron del trabajo y seguro me tendré que quedar en la universidad hasta tarde. Estoy apenado, discúlpame.

— No te preocupes papá, quedaré con Tomoyo entonces, tenemos mucho tiempo para compartir, no te aflijas que esta vez me quedaré hasta terminar de rendir los exámenes y quien sabe, quizás nos veamos más seguido.

Lo abracé de costado para transmitirle que todo estaba bien, que tendríamos otras oportunidades para quedar juntos y no dejaría que mi papá se sintiera mal por nimiedades como esta. Él siempre se preocupó por ser un padre muy presente desde que mamá murió y siempre le estaremos agradecidos por ello.

Habiendo terminado de comer quise salir a pasear por la ciudad. Colgué mi amada Nikon a mi cuello, me puse los rollers que hacia años no usaba y emprendí mi camino hacia ningún lugar aparente. Recorrería por aquí y allá para capturar todo a mi paso, chequeando que todo siga tal y como lo recordaba.

En el camino me crucé con muchos rostros conocidos, antiguos vecinos y otros nuevos que me miraban raro cuando les sonreía y de seguro alguno que otro me insultó al sacarle una foto. Pero eso poco me importaba, yo estaba feliz, feliz por haber regresado, por sentirme en paz, por pasar más tiempo con mi papá, con Tomoyo, con Shaoran … bueno.. eso último tratemos de borrarlo de la mente.

Habían pasado dos días y aún no había recibido noticias de él, pero en vez de encapricharme como nena de 15 años decidí que bien podría tomar la iniciativa y ser yo la que proponga fecha, hora y lugar. Él está aquí trabajando después de todo, puede que haya estado muy atareado en la empresa.

 _O quizás estuvo muy ocupado con "otra"._

Basta! Dije que no me iba a comportar como cría y eso incluye no pensar como una.

Mientras debatía con mi conciencia no me di cuenta cuando choqué con alguien. Por nada del mundo soltaría mi cámara así que mi trasero tuvo que amortiguar la caída de lleno.

— Auch!.. Discúlpeme, no estaba prestando atención. - aun mantenía mis ojos cerrados debido al golpe.

— No se preocupe señorita, ¿Por qué no me invita un helado para compensar su torpeza? ¿Qué le parece?

Atrevido! solo una tonta caería en una propuesta tan poco original. Pero que sorpresa me llevé al ver a la persona portadora de esa ronca voz, la misma que me tendía una mano para ayudar a estabilizarme.

— Ohhh Sha-Shaoran que sorpresa, ¿qué haces aquí?

 _Quizás no había sido tan atrevido._

 _—_ Paseaba. Bastante aburrido diría yo, pero mi suerte acaba de cambiar. Vamos, no te quedes ahí toma mi mano y levántate que lo del helado iba en serio, no pensaras que le digo eso a cada señorita que se topa conmigo ¿verdad?

En estos momentos se veía más guapo que nunca. Tomé su mano casi por inercia mientras me perdía en su rostro inspeccionando cada centímetro de él. Sus ojos eran de un ámbar claro-oscuro aún más hermosos a la luz del día y su sonrisa brillaba más que el mismísimo sol. Hoy vestía una remera blanca bastante ceñida y unas bermudas de jean. Casual e irresistible.

Tardé unos segundos en reaccionar a la propuesta del helado, creo que asentí con la cabeza, no lo sé, pero de pronto me estaba dirigiendo a donde sea que él me estuviera llevando. Luego que mi cerebro hiciera el proceso necesario para poder mantener una conversación coherente le propuse ir al parque.

— Hoy es lunes, seguro que el parque pingüino no está tan lleno y por la hora puede que tengamos suerte de encontrar el carro de helados que siempre paraba cerca de allí, ¿Qué te parece si vamos?

— Me parece una excelente idea, el día esta tan bello que sería un desperdicio no aprovecharlo.

Caminamos casi en silencio hasta que llegamos a destino, la suerte estaba de nuestro lado porque el carrito se encontraba allí. Él se ofreció a comprar las paletas heladas, lo de la invitación solo había sido una excusa por chocar con él, pero seguía siendo un caballero tal cual lo recordaba. Mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los columpios me perdí en la suave brisa que ondeaba mis cabellos provocando cosquillas en mi nariz. Poco pasó para que Shaoran regresara con los helados y sentarse junto a mí en el otro columpio vacío.

— Me siento toda una adolescente en estos momentos, ¿tú no?

— Pensaba exactamente lo mismo. Parece que fue ayer, cuando nos sentábamos aquí pasando horas hablando, bueno tú hablabas, - me reí bajito - siempre veníamos a este lugar para reírnos de la vida o solo admirar el paisaje, como ahora.

No pude evitar cerrar los ojos mientas recordaba aquellos tiempos.

— Tuvimos una bonita adolescencia ¿no crees? Buenas anécdotas, buenos amigos, amores, desamores, todo parecía sencillo entonces. - le dije con algo de nostalgia.

— Aún podemos tener todo eso. Quizás no sea tan divertido como antes pero míranos, aquí los dos, la misma Sakura y el mismo Shaoran comiendo paletas, una de chocolate y otra de fresas, tú con tus patines, yo con mis converse y el rey pingüino dirigiendo los soles y las lunas, firme como siempre, siendo testigo de nuestro paso por el parque, de nuestras risas y nuestros llantos, como un guardián de secretos nunca dichos o de las confesiones más ridículas. Nada parece haber cambiado, en esencia seguimos siendo los mismos niños en el mismo lugar.

Su relato había sido revelador, casi mágico diría yo, pero no pude evitar sentir una leve opresión en mi pecho, me sentía… ¿triste?, más bien melancólica. Aun así un nudo en mi garganta me hizo pensar cada palabra como un hecho tan lejano. Si algo tenia este lugar era la capacidad de hacerte confesarlo todo, de abrir el libro sagrado de tu existencia y revelar tus deseos más ocultos, como si pudieras decir u hacer todo aquello que nunca te atreverías y nadie nunca podría juzgarte por ello.

— Este parque tiene algo especial que me hace sentir tan feliz, pero también me hace reflexionar. Si miramos con atención podremos ver que este lugar fue testigo de nuestras vidas pasadas, todo está aquí, como si fuera un herida abierta que nunca sanó y nunca sanará. Cada suceso se encuentra escrito en los mensaje gravados a mano sobre la corteza de aquel árbol, palpables en las machas que hay sobre banco, sensibles en cada gota que derrama la fuente, audible en los recovecos del rey pingüino, pero hace años que él no sabe nada de mí ni de ti… nos hemos olvidado hasta de nuestros rostros en un primer momento. ¿Cómo puedes decir que somos los mismos si desde que terminamos la secundaria no volvimos a hablarnos?. No lo puedo entender, ¿Por qué hemos olvidado todo lo que fuimos Shaoran? ¿Por qué nos permitimos pasarlo por alto, por qué nos alejamos tanto tú y yo?

La radiante sonrisa de Shaoran se esfumó provocando que me arrepinta de haber exteriorizado lo que sentía. Sabía que esto arruinaría la maravillosa tarde que se nos presentaba y aun así no pude evitar que las palabra salgan de mi boca. El destino nos cruzó confabulando con alguna fuerza mística que quizo que viniéramos hasta aquí para que las preguntas surcaran mi mente, pero no era su culpa ni la mía que nos hayamos distanciado, era de los dos.

Se levantó del columpio sin mirarme acercándose hasta el gran pingüino. Casi sin pensarlo me levanté también hasta quedar a sus espaldas. Tan pronto estuve cerca suyo giró en su eje hasta quedase mirando, _mirándome_ , perdido en la profundidad de mis ojos como yo en los suyos, queriendo decírmelo todo con ellos. No sé en que momento se acercó tanto que nuestras frentes se chocaron en una caricia.

— Por más que lo piense Sakura, no puedo encontrar una respuesta racional para contestarte eso. De mi parte creo que fui muy idiota porque me alejé de ti mucho antes de terminar los estudios y las razones que yo creía convincentes no las veo tan así ahora, que como siempre logras ablandar mi corazón hasta hacerlo trizas. Nunca te diste cuenta, y no sé si lo harás algún día.

Cree un poco de distancia para poder apreciarlo mejor, tratando de entender. Algo parecía angustiarlo tanto que no se atrevía a decírmelo directamente, pero tampoco necesitaba que lo hiciera. Tan pronto mis manos sujetaron su rostro, una extraña fuerza sobrenatural se apoderó de mi. Me hizo sentir débil y vulnerable.

El calor de sus mejillas recorrió un camino agobiante desde mis manos hasta la punta de mi nariz. Ni si quiera lo pensé cuando acorté la distancia que nos separaba.

Y lo besé.

Sus labios eran como un suave tormento. Sabían a dolor, a angustia reprimida por años. Podía identificar cada sentimiento y sufrimiento con solo rozarme, también percibía un sabor amargo que no pude descifrar pero estaba segura que podía quitárselo. Deseaba demostrarle que lograría arrancarle todos los suspiros que fueran necesarios para verlo sonreír una vez más.

El suave empuje de su lengua tocó la puerta antes de cruzar, y aunque no necesitara permiso le devolví el gesto, fundiéndonos en un beso que prometía profundizarse quedándose a medio camino. La amargura se iba disolviendo poco a poco mientras mis manos se posaban en su cuello acariciando sus cabellos rebeldes y las suyas rodeaban mi cintura como si temiera que me esfumase cuando decidamos separarnos. El tiempo pareció detenerse de pronto, solo estábamos él y yo, entregados en un acto tan poco habitual en nosotros pero que necesitábamos casi con desesperación. Las acciones pueden decir más que mil palabras.

Un rayo de sol nos alumbró directo en el rostro, como una daga radiante y cegadora, obligándonos a romper el beso, pero sin soltarnos nos quedamos mirándonos con algo que no supe comprender. Nuestros brazos se relajaron hasta posarse al lado de nuestro cuerpo en cámara lenta y con la misma lentitud nos fuimos alejando hasta que emprendimos el camino sin rumbo aparente con una extrañeza desconocida que reflejaban nuestros ojos. Fue él quien rompió el tortuoso silencio.

— El sábado por la noche tenía pensado invitarlos para celebrar la inauguración de mi departamento. Le dije a Eriol que no quería molestarlo, y como voy a quedarme un tiempo para controlar la sede que tenemos aquí decidí alquilar uno.

— Me parece buena idea, hablaré con Tomoyo, no creo que tenga problema. ¿Llevamos algo?

— No hace falta, serán mis invitados. - se detuvo de pronto - Sakura, ya debo irme. Nos vemos el sábado entonces, si no pueden avísame por favor.

— No te preocupes que ahí estaremos.

— Gracias, por todo.

Ninguno de los dos menciono nada de lo sucedido. No estaba arrepentida pero al despedirse me quedó la duda, quizás él pensaría que lo besé por compasión, y si bien algo de razón tenia, ni yo puedo entender porque tomé la decisión de hacerlo, pero estaba segura que no había sido solo por eso.

 **.**

 **Shaoran´s POV**

La luz que atravesaba el ventanal se había esfumado casi tan rápido como pasaron los días de la semana. El reloj marcaban las 6 de la tarde, los invitados aun no llegarían hasta las 8 pero me encontraba preparando todo para ello. El espacio de mi departamento era amplio como para que 20 personas se reúnan sin si quiera chocarse uno con el otro, la iluminación era regulable por lo que podías pasar de una brillante luz cegadora hasta una tenue penumbra de velas. No tenía demasiados muebles además de un sofá de cuatro cuerpos tan comodo como para dormir la noche entera sin levantarse con esas dolorosas contracturas, una tv de 50", y una mesa ratona entre medio. Después solo estaba mi biblioteca personal, un buen equipo de música y la mesa para seis personas.

Ya me había encargado de preparar la vajilla para cuatro como habíamos quedado. Eriol trabajaría todo el día así que no podía ayudarme a preparar la comida y como no tenía nada mejor que hacer primero dejaría todo en orden para dedicarme a cocinar.

Estaba lavando los vegetales cuando el timbre retumbó en la sala.

— Que extraño, son las 7, ¿Será la vecina que viene a molestar de nuevo? Si ni si quiera tengo la música encendida como para indicarle que estoy en casa.

Hacia cinco días me había mudado y mi vecina había aprovechado cada uno de ellos para aparecerse con alguna estupida excusa al tocarme la puerta. Es una chica joven, de unos 19 años, estimo yo, que como toda chica que vive sola sin el control de sus padres solo quiere divertirse y tal precia que me había seleccionado a mí como su nuevo juguete.

Me la encontré aproximadamente unas 10 veces y las 10 veces se me insinuó de todas las formas posibles, movimientos que me sabia de memoria, como tirar un lápiz al piso para agacharse dejando a la vista su bien formado trasero, tropezarse mientras llevaba algún líquido en las manos para tratar de limpiármelo tocando un poco donde no debía, hablar por teléfono de las cosas calientes que le gusta hacer en la cama cuando estábamos esperando el ascensor, etc. La verdad que mi vecina, Nakuru, estaba bien buena, pero no solo no tenía ganas de estar con ella en estos momentos, si no que desde el lunes no existía mujer que cupiera en ningún rincón de mi cerebro y que ocupara el 99,9% de mis pensamientos además de Sakura.

Ese beso significó tanto y tan poco que no pude dejar de pensar un solo minuto en porque lo hizo, y nunca jamas había estado más arrepentido de corresponder un beso en toda mi puta vida.

Por las noches me acostaba y recordaba ese suave par de acolchonados labios sobre los míos, ni muy gruesos ni muy finos, perfectos como todo lo que podía provenir de ella. Y por las mañana maldecía el bendito día que decidí volver para que el destino decidiera cruzármela. Estaba frustrado y furioso conmigo porque quería mas, quería besarla como se merecía, quería que sintiera que de verdad deseaba sus besos como los de ninguna otra, quería todo de ella, pero lo que más me enfurecía es que quería ser correspondido y no lo era. Porque ese encuentro me supo más a compromiso y lástima de lo que yo podría desear.

Me propuse que no abriría la puerta, porque no sabía con que extraño atuendo se me aparecería Nakuru esta vez pidiéndome usar mi teléfono porque ella no tenia y se había olvidado el celular vaya uno a saber donde, pero los timbrazos eran cada vez más efusivos y sin pensarlo me acerqué hasta la entrada hecho una furia, decido a cortarlo por lo sano. Abrí la puerta con mi mejor cara de culo y quien estaba frente a mí no era mi vecina vistiendo un ajustado short de jean, era Sakura, _mi_ Sakura.

— Hola Shaoran, ¿Pasó algo o siempre recibes a tus invitados con esa cara? ¿Quién creías que era? ¿El cuco que venía a llevarte?

 _Si supiera el demonio lujurioso que reside en la otra puerta entendería que el cuco tiene piernas de mujer y una buena delantera._

Parece que mi rostro surtió el efecto deseado, pero no quería espantar a Sakura con mis tonterías así que lo relajé solo un poco.

— Algo así, pero dime, ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano? Ni si quiera comencé a hacer la comida.

— Oh entonces llego en el momento indicado, emmm, ¿puedo pasar? Si no quieres vuelvo más tarde pero ya que estaba por aquí…

— No, no me mal interpretes, pasa, ponte cómoda.

Tan pronto como entró cerré la puerta y por primera vez en la vida hubiera deseado que fuera mi vecina. No sabia como comportarme, ella parecía tan relajada, como si nada hubiera pasado, y es que quizás _nada_ le hubiera sucedido a ella y yo era el único idiota con aires de adolescente hormonado sufriendo como loco.

 _Probablemente así lo era._

 _—_ Bueno, enséñame la cocina así te ayudo. Es allí, no?

¿Pero que estaba diciendo esta mujer?

— ¿Estás loca? Hoy soy yo quien se encargará de todo, yo los invite y por ende yo voy cocinar. Yo soy quien debe servirle a ustedes.

— Y _yo_ soy la invitada menos cómoda del mundo, y _yo_ vine porque quería ayudar Shaoran. Relájate ¿quieres?, sé que Eriol no podía venir así que me pareció que era una buena idea darte una mano, aparte no tenia nada que más que hacer.

— Claro, no tenias nada mejor que hacer, estabas aburrida y decidiste venir aquí como tu ultima opción para matar el tiempo y de paso reírte del idiota de Shaoran cocinando ¿no?

Escupí esas palabras porque todo lo que decía me parecía una estupidez, todo lo que estuve pensando estos días era un estupidez, todo lo que pensé que podía pasar entre nosotros era una estupidez, esta "relacion" era la estupidez mas grande de todas las estupideces que hice o que pudiera hacer en mi maldita vida.

Sí, estaba cabreado y como ella era la razón de mis frustraciones me importaba poco comportarme como un chiquilín si podía descargar mi ira aunque sea en una ínfima y minúscula parte.

— Wooow, wooo, un momento ¿Quién te dijo que eras mi última opción? No me gusta nada como me estás hablando Li, si no quieres mi ayuda ni me compañía mejor me voy y que disfrutes tu cena con Eriol y Tomoyo porque si cruzo esa puerta no pienso volver luego.

No pensé que le molestaría tanto mi comentario y en serio creí que se estaba haciendo la guapa, pero cuando me llamó por mi apellido supe que no había vuelta atrás y menos dudas me quedaron de que era una mujer que cumplía su palabra cuando agarró su bolso y se dirigió a la puerta.

— Oye espera. Perdóname, estoy un poco malhumorado hoy pero no hay motivos para ser tan maleducado. Quédate Sakura, la verdad es que sí necesitaba un poco de ayuda para terminar todo a tiempo. - aún tenia la vista clavada en la puerta y una mano en la perilla - Anda! no seas tan mala conmigo, antes soportabas mejor mis berrinches. ¿Podrás disculparme?

Sacó su mano del picaporte, dejó su bolso en el perchero y sin siquiera mirarme se dirigió hacia la cocina, pero antes de entrar giró en si misma para clavarme sus verdes ojos en los míos, sonriendo.

¿ _Estaba sonriendo?_

 _—_ Claro que siempre soporté tus berrinches Shaoran, así como siempre supe como hacer que se te quiten lo mas rápido posible.

Me guiñó un ojo antes de desaparecer frente al umbral y no pude evitar reír por dentro. Esa mujer si que sabía manejarme a su gusto.

El tiempo parecía estar devolviéndonos poco a poco la memoria, los recuerdos necesarios para hacernos sentir tan cerca y cómodos como antes y no se si debía alegrarme por ello pero el enojo se estaba esfumando. Seguí sus pasos y me la encontré leyendo la receta que había dejado sobre la mesada.

— Eres mala. - le propicié mi mirada fulminante hasta que no pude aguantar la sonrisa silenciosa que dejó de serla cuando sin querer se la estaba regalando, entregándole el trofeo por su victoria.

— Y puedo ser más mala todavía, así que mejor me tratas bien o no respondo de mí Shaoran Li.

— Te creo, te creo, ahora baja el cuchillo ¿quieres?

— Solo porque lo pediste con amabilidad. –sonrió - Bueno veo que hoy comeremos carne al horno con papas y vegetales, así que yo prepararé las verduras si te parece, mientras tú te ocupas de sazonar la carne y luego me ayudas con las papas.

— ¿Desde cuándo tomaste el control de mi cocina?

Cada sonrisa de su parte era contagiada por los chistes que decía. La charla se dio como siempre se daba entre nosotros cuando estábamos relajados y poco a poco me fui olvidando de todo lo sucedido hace unos días y hace unos momentos. Otra vez estaba pasando un buen rato solo con el hecho de hablar con ella. Divagaba en lo lindo que sería tener situaciones como estas más seguido, imaginándome el despertar por la mañana enredado en su cintura, prepararle el desayuno, que despertara a las 12 del medio día y tener que cambiar el desayuno por el almuerzo o como serían las noches como ésta preparando la cena juntos, riéndonos de trivialidades, revolcándonos en el sofá embriagados de placer.

 _Okey amigo, para un poco la moto, tomate una de pomelo._

Eso hubiera sido de mucha ayuda si el destino no se empeñara en empeorarlo, como ahora que el filo del cuchillo rozaba su delicada piel en un descuido.

— Ayyyyyshhh pero que tonta soy.

— ¿Te cortaste mucho? A ver, déjame ver Sakura. Ya mismo traigo el botiquín.

— No es para tanto Shaoran, es un corte chiquito no más.

Era inútil que dijera cualquier cosa porque fui y vine como un rayo trayendo el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Así sea un simple corte no quería que sufriera por nada del mundo, ella era tan delicada que me surgía un instinto de protección que solo tenía con algunos pocos.

Cuando regresé, Sakura se llevó el dedo a la boca para succionar la sangre que corría sin darse cuenta de lo que aquello podía causar a mi muy susceptible y sensible cuerpo. Hacía un tiempo que no tenia relaciones y mucho menos pensaba en otra mujer que a quien tenía ahora frente a mis ojos, _lamiéndose_.

Me quedé mirándola estupefacto ante ello sin saber como reaccionar. El haberla imaginado desnuda en el sofá hacia un minuto atrás no estaba ayudando a bajar mi excitación cuando ella recorría su dedo con la lengua de esa manera tan sugestiva. Claro que no lo hacia a propósito, ni si quiera me estaba mirando, pero no hacía falta más para que perdiera el control en mí.

Me acerqué como gacela y quité la mano de su boca con la misma lentitud que me había acercado. Tomé una bendita del botiquín y habiendo cubierto su herida se la besé sin pensarlo. Posé mis labios sobre su dedo depositando suaves besos siguiendo el recorrido por su mano en un acto tierno, delicado y desmesurado a la vez. La miré directo a los ojos antes de seguir mi camino esperando alguna señal de aprobación de su parte. En ese momento entreabrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar tragándose sus palabras y seguramente sus excusas con ellas porque el suave pestañeo de sus ojos me indicó que podía seguir con lo que me proponía. Con cautela me fui acercando donde había posado mi vista, apenas rozando su piel acerqué mis labios a su fino cuello y pude escuchar un suspiro escapar de los suyos. Suspiro que re-significaba todas las veces que pensé en tenerla de este modo.

Sus manos se habían aferrado a mi espalda trazando un camino lento desde la base de mi cintura hasta mis hombros, tan suave que apenas podía sentirla. Quería disfrutar al máximo el momento, necesitaba sentir que me deseaba tanto como yo a ella.

Continué con mi labor de torturarla un poco más dejando pequeños besos desde su hombro izquierdo hasta el lóbulo de su oreja, me entretendría jugando un rato con él hasta que la oyera suplicarme pero el aroma que desprendía su piel me estaba volviendo complemente loco, no sabía cuánto más podría soportar.

— Shaoran …

Su voz salió tan ronca y casi en un susurro pero que pude captar al instante. Un cosquilleo me estremeció el cuerpo desde la boca hasta el foco de calor que estaba empezando a acrecentarse en mí. Decidí calmar mi sed juntando sus labios con los míos en un choque suave pero certero, y esta vez no hizo falta pedir permiso para poder ingresar y explorar su húmeda cavidad porque me recibió con el mismo fervor. Nuestras lenguas se encontraron en una danza lenta pero sabrosa, descubriendo cada milímetro del otro mientras yo pensaba que éste beso no se parecía en nada al que nos dimos en el parque. Por fin podía sentir como su boca reclamaba la mía con deseo.

Me aferré a su cintura para acariciarla con mayor intensidad, recorriendo su torso por encima de la fina tela de su camisa pero los roces estaban llegando a ese punto en el que era imposible seguir soportándolo. Bajé mis manos hasta encontrarme con el final de su pollera de tela para tomarla por los muslos con firmeza, apretándola aún más contra mi cuerpo mientas la subía encima de la mesada logrando que un gemido se escapara de su boca en el instante que la piel desnuda descubierta por la falda tocaron la fría losa de mármol, alejando sus labios de los míos por primera vez.

Aproveché el descuido de su parte y mientras mis manos acariciaban sus finas pero bien torneadas piernas me fui adentrando entre ellas sin obtener resistencia para acercarme nuevamente a su cuerpo y besarle el escote que dejaba ver su camisa mientras ella apoyaba su peso en una mano sobre la mesada y la otra me revolvía el cabello sin ningún sentido aparente, descendiendo para sujetarme el hombro con fuerza.

— Shaoran… creo que … no creo que sea una buena idea … ahora … hacer esto.

Sus suaves jadeos eran música para mis odios, esos que nunca creí poder escuchar. Quería hacerla vibrar, quería que todos esos suspiros se intensificaran en este juego del que ya no podía parar. Me detuve solo un segundo para mirarla, podía sentir cuánto lo disfrutaba con solo observarla respirar de forma entrecortada mientras sus ojos pedían a gritos que siguiera con mi labor un poco más intenso.

— No quiero parar ahora Sakura y tú tampoco.

Esta vez fue ella quién reclamó mis labios con hambre, de una forma más brusca de la que yo había iniciado pero cargada de una pasión y excitación incontrolable, lamiendo los contornos de mis labios y mordisqueando de vez en cuando. No me di cuenta cuando me quité la remera y estaba a punto de quitarle la suya cuando sonó el timbre. Sakura se detuvo un momento y me miró con los ojos abiertos como platos.

— ¿Ese fue el timbre?

— Puede ser.

El maldito había sonado unas tres veces antes que ella pueda percatarse de aquello, pero yo estaba demasiado concentrado en hacerla estremecer como para ir a ver quién tocaba la maldita puerta, sea quien sea tendría que esperar.

— ¡Shaoraaaan! ¿Estas ahí? Ya llegamos. – se escuchó gritar detrás.

— ¡Mierda!

Había olvidado por completo que teníamos visitas, creo que a eso se estaba refiriendo Sakura cuando dijo que no era un buen momento para hacer lo que pretendíamos.

— Anda contesta tú, diles que ya vas a abriles, inventa algo.

—Y ¿Por qué tengo que ir yo si es tu casa?

— Porque mejor voy a darme una ducha si no quiero que mis invitados cuelguen sus abrigos en un perchero humano.

Pareció caer en lo que había dicho solo cuando le hice la seña con mis ojos hacia mi entrepierna dejándole en claro que no estaba mintiendo, y cuando siguió el mismo camino que había recorrido mi mirada se puso totalmente roja.

— ¡Vamos! ¿Qué estas esperando? Ve a darte una ducha de agua fría, mientras, mientras yo los recibo. Sí, es una buena idea.

— Me alegra que hayas entendido.

Le sonreí dandole un beso fugaz en los labios y desaparecí de su vista tan rápido como si el alma me la llevara el diablo.

.

 **Sakura´s POV**

Todavía me encontraba en shock, no podía comprender como llegamos a esa situación tan comprometedora. No me estaba arrepintiendo pero Shaoran era uno de mis mejores amigos en el instituto y por más de que mi corazón se acelere a mil por hora con solo un roce de su mano, mi cabeza me ponía en evidencia y me sumía en una vergüenza profunda cuando podía apartarme un rato y pensar con claridad. ¿Cuándo habían cambiado tanto las cosas? Algo en mí me decía que este sentimiento ya lo había experimentado, pero como si de amnesia me diagnosticaran no podía hilar los pensamientos que en esos momentos me remontaban del pasado al presente en milésimas de segundos y que me venían atormentando desde aquel beso en el parque.

En un momento de lucidez recordé que tenía que ir a abrir la puerta. Me acerqué lo más rápido posible, acomodé mi ropa y mi cabello con las manos dándome un vistazo en el espejo junto a la entrada para comprobar que me viera presentable. Suspiré y abrí la puerta con mi mejor sonrisa.

— ¡Sakura! Qué raro llegando temprano. - Eriol fingió sorprenderse al verme guiñando un ojo en un acto de picardía que pasé por alto.

— Si, es que Tomoyo me contó que no podrías venir a ayudar a Shaoran y como estaba libre pensé que lo mejor era pasar a cooperar. Pero no se queden ahí, entren.

Mi amiga me miró de arriba abajo soltando una pequeña risita como si supiera lo que estuvimos haciendo, incrementando el rosado de mis mejillas producto de lo que había sucedido en la cocina. Tomoyo era una bruja y cada día confirmaba más mis sospechas.

— ¿Y Shaoran? - preguntó ella.

— ¡Ah! Él fue a darse una ducha, llegaron un poco más temprano de lo esperado entonces no le dio tiempo a hacerlo antes. – dije esto sin mirarlos tratando de que mi rostro no delatara mi vergüenza.

Ni bien Eriol y Tomoyo se acomodaron en la sala Shaoran apareció saludando a los invitados como si aquí no hubiera pasado nada. Se había puesto una remera blanca y unos jeans azules un poco ajustados. Estaba tan sexy que no pude evitar sonrojarme. ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan guapo?.

A estas alturas la situación era tan evidente e incomoda que Tomoyo me pidió la acompañase a comprar algo que se había "olvidado". Excusándose con que era cosa de chicas nos deshicimos del intento de Eriol para acompañarnos y yo agradecí al cielo salir aunque sea un momento para pensar con claridad y tratar de idealizar a Shaoran como si fuera un témpano de hielo.

Ni bien abandonamos el edificio sabía que se vendría el interrogatorio y la verdad es que necesitaba aclarar un par de cosas con mi mejor amiga.

— No te quedes callada y dime que pasa. Y no empieces con que nada pasó porque sabes bien que eres un libro abierto para mí. – Tomoyo agarró mi brazo y nos dispusimos a caminar hacia al centro de Tomoeda que estaba a unas 5 calles de allí.

— Si, ya lo sé. No sé qué paso Tommy, pero sea lo que sea me gusta y me aterra a la vez.

La noche se presentaba ante nosotras con un manto estrellado que sería testigo de mi relato a cada paso. Le conté todo con lujo de detalle y las dudas con respecto a mis sentimientos. Estaba segura que esta conversación no quedaría en la nada y Tomoyo me ayudaría a resolver la maraña de mi cabeza con la que una araña podría vivir una eternidad sin necesidad de crear las redes por sus propios medios.

— Sé que te sorprenderá lo que voy a decirte pero no me parece nada impredecible lo que sucedió. Nunca fuiste demasiado observadora, pero me da la impresión de que Shaoran hace años que está interesado en tener algo más que una amistad contigo. Él también fue siempre muy transparente y a la vez reservado, le costaba mucho poder exteriorizar sus sentimientos.

Mi cara reflejaba una de desconcierto absoluto. ¿Como podía pensar que para ese entonces mi mejor amigo, con quién pasábamos la mayoría del tiempo pudiera estar enamorado de mí y yo sin darme cuenta? Tomoyo solo sonrió y prosiguió con su explicación.

— ¿Recuerdas cuándo te pusiste de novia con Yue? Fue en el anteúltimo año de preparatoria.

— Sí, y si pudiera borraría todo rastro de él de mi memoria. Creo que nunca estuve más ciega en mi vida como para elegir tan mal a mi primer novio. – me mofaba de solo recordarlo - ¿Pero qué tiene que ver con Shaoran?

— Me consta, y te lo dije. – rodé los ojos porque Tomoyo se cansó de decirme que Yue no era una buena persona, pero el amor te hace idiota, demasiado idiota.

— A lo que quiero llegar es que desde que te pusiste de novia Shaoran cambió casi radicalmente su actitud para con nosotros. Ya no se juntaba en los recreos, no asistía a las fiestas ni salidas, solo hablaba con Eriol, a duras penas conmigo y si se veía obligado a juntarnos apenas acotaba.

— Sí, lo recuerdo, me puse muy triste cuando eso pasó, trate de hablar muchas veces con él pero siempre me esquivaba. Fue muy frustrante, nunca entendí porque lo hizo, hasta que eso terminó por alejarnos cada día un poco más.

— Yo si creo saberlo, y por eso tocamos el tema. – si antes estaba sorprendida ahora sí que no sabia que decir, lo mejor era callarse y escuchar antes de que mi cerebro empiece a sacar conjeturas.

— Sé que son solo suposiciones mías porque Shaoran nunca me lo quizo confesar, pero tengo la certeza de que tu relación con Yue le rompió el corazón, y por eso supuso que sería menos doloroso alejarse a verte con él todos los días. Un poco cobarde de su parte si me pides mi opinión, por dar perdida la batalla sin luchar antes por ella, pero creo que lo entiendo, y con lo introvertido que era en ese entones la idea me me cierra todavía más. ¿Cómo podría hacer que su mejor amiga se fijara en él si nunca tuvo el valor para declarársele? ¿Cómo poder mirarla a la cara cuando ella siempre pensó a ciegas en su amistad? ¿Cómo podría hacer que se interese en él si nunca lo vio con otros ojos?. Muchas dudas, pocas respuestas.

— No puede ser Tomoyo, eso es ridículo, me habría dado cuenta. Además contaba con Eriol, quién era el único de nosotros con el que hablaba y ambos saben que nunca fui una descarada como para rechazarlo sin compasión. ¿Por qué no le pidió consejos para que lo animase? ¿Por qué no solo lo intento?. No sé que le hubiera contestado pero por lo menos nuestra relación no se habría reducido a nada.

— Con lo despistada que eres podría haberse paseado delante de tus ojos con un cartel gigante diciendo "te amo Sakura Kinomoto" y aún así no te darías cuenta.

Traté de refutar sus palabras pero mi armamento carecía de solidez. Más allá de lo que pudiera o no haber sentido Shaoran en su momento ¿Qué pensaría hoy de mí? ¿Ésta atracción que sentimos será solo física? No, tiene que haber algo más, yo siento que algo me pasa cuando estoy con él, algo que pensé era amistad, pero los amigos no se desean ni se besan de esa manera. Quise mucho a Shaoran y el volverlo a ver me demostró que aún lo seguía queriendo, era una de las pocas personas que sin importar las consecuencias iba de frente, una persona fiel, algo gruñón y un poco hiriente si las cosas se le van de las manos, pero su personalidad lo hacia valioso, siempre podías confiar en sus palabras y si se pasaba de la raya su perdón era tan sincero como su aura lo demostraba y así como sus disculpas, de los actos de dulzura que cometía nunca era capaz de darle la importancia que se merecían. Modesto. Y todo un bombón. Lo era a los 11 y lo es ahora. Solo que mi inocencia nunca permitió verlo mas allá de lo que ahora lo veo.

— No sé tú, pero yo no dejaría de pasar esta oportunidad. Ambas sabemos lo mal que te ha ido en tus noviazgos, y no es que quiero que te cases con Shaoran, pero si a ambos les está pasando algo mas allá de lo sexual no estaría bueno que "la amistad" que tanto tenían sea la que les impida poder avanzar. Es un buen tipo Saku, y lo mejor es que ya lo conoces, por más que los años cambien a las personas, tal parece que Shaoran cambió para bien ¿no te parece? No solo está super guapo sino que está más dado, más demostrativo. ¿No piensas lo mismo?

No podría haber leído mejor mi mente de lo que ella lo hizo. Era un hecho, no quería pensarlo más, solo deseaba dejarme llevar, disfrutar de este nuevo sentimiento y/o atracción que era evidente el uno sentía por el otro.

-.-.-.-.-

No sé cuanto tiempo había pasado hasta que volvimos al edificio donde los chicos nos estarían esperando para comer, pero entre todo el ajetreo que estaba acarreando mi mente y la simple idea de verlo aceleraba mi corazón.

¿Puede una pasar de la des-inhibición a la vergüenza en tan poco tiempo?

Cuando subimos al ascensor tenía la sensación de que las paredes de ese cubículo me encerraban y presionaban. Tardé un poco en darme cuenta que a mi lado, Tomoyo, tenía una bolsita de farmacia de la que nunca me había percatado. Ella, al ver mi cara de desconcierto solo sonrió.

— Paramos un minuto a comprar para no levantar las sospechas de los chicos, entramos juntas a la farmacia, pero obviamente no estabas en este planeta y quizás tampoco en la misma galaxia.

— Ohhh… Qué mal.

Sí, estaba muy, muy mal. Mi grado de despiste había llegado a su limite, rebasándolo y marcando un nuevo récord en los libros _Guinness_.

Me dije que no podía actuar así cuando esas puertas se abrieran por segunda vez en el día para mi. Así que intenté relajarme y por lo menos en lo que reste de velada actuar como los buenos amigos que solíamos ser.

Luego resolveríamos el otro asunto.

.


	4. Cayendo en la cuenta

**Los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 4 - Cayendo en la cuenta

* * *

 **Shaoran´s POV**

La cagué, la había cagado.

Porque no encuentro otra razón para ver a Sakura para actuar de esa forma. No solo estaba roja de vergüenza si no que ni si quiera podía mirarme y su rostro solo denotaba una cosa: Arrepentimiento. ¿Cómo pude siquiera pensar en abalanzarme así sobre ella?

 _Pero ella también estaba disfrutándo, ¿no?_

Por más que mi conciencia tratara de tranquilizarme no puedo entender como fui tan tonto como para creer que algún día Sakura me viera como algo más que solo su amigo. Ella era un ángel y yo el demonio que trataba de corromperla. En milésimas de segundos mi cabeza comenzó a idear todas las opciones posibles del porque ella se había comportado así. Si había accedido a ese rapto de locura seguro fue guiada por sus instintos y porque yo la había llevado a eso.

Desesperadamente busqué en todos los cajones un poco de tranquilidad. Revolví los del comedor y los de la biblioteca sin éxito hasta que mis manos se toparon con la bendita caja en uno de los últimos cajones de mi mesa de luz. No es que tenga el hábito de fumar, pero la situación lo amerita.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Por qué estas fumando?

Había olvidado por completo que Eriol estaba conmigo.

— Sabes que solo lo hago cuando lo necesito Eriol. No te pongas en papel de minita controladora.

— ¿Y se puede saber qué cosa hiciste que te tiene tan nervioso?

— ¿Cómo que "qué hice"? ¿Acaso tengo un sello de culpable en la frente?

— Yo solo me remito a los hechos _wolfie._ Y me juego la cabeza que tiene que ver con Sakura. No me comí ni medio todo el teatro de ir a comprar algo que se le olvidó.

— ¡Oh! Gracias por tranquilizarme, ahora estoy mucho mejor. – ironicé.

Mientras maldecía a mi supuesto amigo le proseguí a contar lo sucedido sin tanto detalle y no tardó en concordar con mi hipótesis, que había ido demasiado lejos con ella en tan poco tiempo. Ahora no quedaba más que disculparme y tratar de remendar la relación que estábamos recuperando luego de tantos años, pero la razón y el corazón nunca van a estar de acuerdo, justo cuando pensé que podría salir de la zona de amistad… No me quería quedar nuevamente mirando la escena como un simple espectador pero lo más probable es que deba ir paso a paso y dejar que sea ella quien decida si lo nuestro da para algo más o no.

Me estaba llevando el tercer cigarrillo a la boca cuando el timbre sonó. Seguramente fueran las chicas pero le pedí a Eriol que abriera.

— ¡Volvieron! ¿Qué pasó que tardaron tanto?

— No encontraba lo que necesitaba Eriol. Pero ya estamos aquí, ¿nos sentamos a la mesa?

— Sí, cuando Shaoran se decida a dejar el vicio comemos.

— Ya voy, no tardo. – dije desde el balcón.

Quedé estático apoyado en las barandas del exterior mirando la nada. Terminaría el último cigarrillo y me echaría a mi suerte, ya estaba jugado y tendría que revertir la partida.

No habrá pasado ni un minuto cuando la dueña de mis penurias se arrimó al balcón para situarse junto a mí sin hacer contacto visual. De reojo pude ver como su mirada se perdía en la densidad de la noche de la misma forma que lo estaba haciendo yo desde hacía diez minutos. Con sorpresa me quitó el cigarrillo de la mano ganándose una mirada de reproche de mi parte y me sonrió con sorna aún sin mirarme antes de llevárselo a la boca. No sabía que ella también fumara, pero después de todo había muchas cosas que los años habían modificado en nosotros, en nuestra conducta y también nuestra personalidad. Después de una larga calada dejó caer los brazos sobre la baranda del balcón relajando los hombros mientras soltaba el humo con delicadeza antes de llevárselo de nuevo a los labios casi sin respiro y luego desecharlo con impunidad. Solo en ese entonces nuestros ojos se alinearon un segundo antes de darse la vuelta en dirección al interior de la sala.

— Ahora ya puedes entrar. Vamos a comer que tengo hambre.

Me dedicó una suave sonrisa que relajó cada músculo de mi cuerpo y en cierto modo reconfortó mi alma. Aún tenía la capacidad de con una sonrisa calmar un ejército, y comprendí una vez más que a pesar que la vida nos haya cambiado un poco en esencia seguía siendo la Sakura tierna y compañera que tanto admiraba.

Segundos después la secundé. La nicotina podía engañar el estómago pero no nos habíamos juntado solo para vernos las caras.

-.-.-

— Era hora querido, tuvo que ir la caballeriza a traerte.

— Tomoyo…

— Es broma, vamos que te ayudo con la comida Shaoran.

No quería seguir incordiando a mis visitas, después de todo yo era el anfitrión de la casa y no podía seguir permitiendo tal deshonra. Sé que es una simple comida entre amigos pero el orgullo podía más conmigo.

— No hace falta Tomoyo, yo me encargo de ahora en más. Disculpen mi imprudencia.

Como si el viento hubiera llevado mis palabras antes que llegaran a los oídos de mi amiga siguió su paso hacia la cocina y recordé que con Daidouji no se puede razonar cuando se empecina con algo.

Resignado, juntos sacamos la carne del horno y mientras ella disponía los vegetales en una asadera que le proporcione para ello, yo cortaba la carne justo en el momento en el su melodiosa voz rompió el silencio y como una sentencia de muerte no tuve más remedio que escucharla.

— Sé que estas nervioso, siempre fumas cuando lo estás. Que no se te olvide con quienes estas tratando Shaoran. Pueden pasarnos cosas de toda índole, podemos incluso equivocarnos drásticamente o creer que lo estamos, pero siempre tuvimos la cualidad de sortear las adversidades y seguir adelante, juntos o separados, el destino siempre nos devuelve la calma tarde o temprano. Pero no todo es azaroso, las personas involucradas contribuyen en no romper ese lazo, así que sabes bien que puedes contar conmigo en lo que sea que te aflija y si estás errado te lo haré saber cómo siempre y te ayudaré a superarlo o corregirlo, porque eso hacen los amigos.

Este era un claro ejemplo de que los lazos de amistad transcienden todas las barreras existentes. Después de tanto tiempo sin si quiera hablarnos aquí estábamos ella y yo, como si el tiempo se hubiera congelado a los 17 y este fuera un día casual en donde los amigos se reúnen a discutir las trivialidades de siempre. La situación me reconforta el alma, no siempre uno puede contar con personas de esta índole, que sin juzgarte te ponen los pies sobre la tierra o te elevan al cielo en algunos casos.

Yo solo la miraba, no podía emitir palabra alguna pero quería agradecerle su apoyo sea cual fuera el motivo. Estaba de sobra decir a quien o qué situación se refería Tomoyo, pero por más que ella no tuviera el poder para solucionar mis problemas, sí podía calmar las aguas turbias de mi mente.

— Además no te preocupes tanto. No hay que perder más el tiempo Li Shaoran.

Sus palabras me sabían a consuelo pero no era solo eso… ¿Esperanza quizás?

Pude percibirla a la perfección en sus palabras y aunque quise preguntarle mil cosas, sabía que no iba a sonsacar más información. Después de todo ese fue el empujón que necesitaba para cambiar de postura y le estaba totalmente agradecido por ello.

— Gracias Tomoyo. En serio. Gracias.

Sentí la necesidad de decirle muchas cosas, pero no era el momento y la cena se había hecho esperar más de la cuenta. El hecho de que seamos 4 y no 2 los comensales en esta situación, fue lo que me hizo recapitular la situación de mi amigo con ella.

— Tú tampoco deberías perder más el tiempo.

Se detuvo en medio de la arcada que dividía la cocina de la ante sala y sin voltear a verme, supe, que sonrió.

— Lo sé. - y sin mediarlo más siguió rumbo a la mesa.

.

 **Sakuras`s POV**

Todas mis suposiciones de como surgiría la situación de ahora en adelante se fueron al demonio. Tal parecía que mis dotes de bruja en cuanto a predicar el futuro eran una farsa tan grande como decir que la estábamos pasando realmente mal.

Desde que al fin nos sentamos a comer no paramos de recordar anécdotas desde la niñez hasta la adolescencia.

— ¿Ustedes recuerdan cómo fue su primer beso? Porque yo apenas puedo hacerlo. - preguntó Eriol con un deje de preocupación en su voz.

— Eso es porque seguro estabas borracho. Si desde los 14 empezaste con el whisky.

El ambiente era relajado y no podíamos parar de reír, los chicos eran tan divertidos cuando se enfrentaban a sus ya sabidas peleas verbales que era imposible no descostillarse de risa.

— Que feo eso _my friend, ¿n_ o quieres que te recuerde cómo fue el tuyo?

— Un desastre, no lo niego. Pero me lo merecía.

— ¿Y por qué te lo merecías? ¿Tan malo eras besando?

No podía creer lo que estaba preguntando, pero la curiosidad me estaba aniquilando. Sé que sonaba tonto y no es que estuviéramos hablando de nuestra primera relación sexual pero aún así nunca había visto a Shaoran con una chica, y hablar de esto me ponía los pelos de punta. Ahora no había marcha atrás y no me quedaba más que esperar su respuesta con la obvia contestación de que tendría que ser otro el motivo, ya que yo misma había probado esos labios y podría jurar ante el presidente de la nación que Shaoran Li besaba como los dioses y que era imposible que alguna vez haya dado un mal beso en toda su vida. No constaba en los registros pero lo creía fervientemente.

Tal parece que lo incomodé un poco pero no pensaba dejar que huyera ahora que yo misma estaba cavando mi tumba. Y aunque fuera injusto me lo llevaría conmigo.

— No lo sé, pero dudo que haya sido por eso sino más bien porque no pedí permiso para darlo. Tampoco parecía que le estuviera molestando ya que respondió bastante bien por al menos un minuto, luegoooo… pareció darse cuenta de mi atrevimiento y me gané una linda bofetada. Ahí comprendí que a las mujeres hay que pedirles permiso antes de actuar si te importan.

¡ _Clic!_

Mi cerebro hizo sinapsis en el preciso momento. Omití el hecho que alguna mujer fuera importante en la vida de Shaoran y yo no me haya enterado, porque esas palabras me transportaron a lo sucedido esta tarde.

Como si la maquinita del casino me hubiera clavado tres cerezas rojas y yo no pudiera salir del estupor del momento hasta que me dijeron "Felicidades! Usted es la ganadora!".

Shaoran se había preocupado en todo momento por saber si estaba cómoda con la situación. Había sido tan dulce al tomar la iniciativa que no pude más que derretirme ante sus caricias. Incluso cuando intenté detenerlo por la inminente llegada de quienes ahora nos acompañan y aunque me haya dejado en claro que no tenía intenciones de parar, en realidad sí lo hizo, y aguardó a que le diera el punto final a la discusión para fundirnos de placer nuevamente. ¿Significaría eso, que en verdad le importo más allá de querer pasar un momento conmigo? ¿Será que Tomoyo tenga razón y en realidad él siempre me vio de esa forma?

Salí de mi ensoñación en el momento que mi amiga abrió la boca.

— Bueno, por lo menos te sirvió de lección, y pondría las manos en el fuego que no te volvió a suceder.. no como a uno que yo conozco. – dijo con algo de picardía.

— Tomoyo, _my lady_ , no vamos a sacar los trapitos al sol justo ahora que estamos tan entretenidos.

— Mmm no lo sé Eriol, quizás estaría bueno quitarte la máscara de chico perfecto.

— Bueno, bueno, ¿qué tal si nos animamos un poco y… jugamos un juego?. Sí, juguemos a un juego de cartas.

Estaba tratando de apaciguar las aguas y con suerte pude explicarme antes que la batalla hubiera comenzado.

— Hace unos años conocí a un Argentino en Tokio, nos hicimos muy amigos en su paso por Japón y siempre llevaba unos naipes españoles a las juntadas. Un día me enseñó un juego simple pero muy divertido que no conocía, se llama "chancho va".

— ¿Chancho va? que nombre más ridículo. - expresó Shaoran un poco molesto lo cual me amedrentó un poco.

— Lo es, pero ya verás que es muy divertido. El juego consiste en formar lo más rápido posible la combinación de 4 cartas del mismo número. Se separan del mazo tantos grupos de cuatro cartas del mismo número como participantes del juego, en este caso serían cuatro. Luego se mezclan y se reparten entre los jugadores al azar. Cada uno debería pasar una carta hacia abajo al compañero de la derecha diciendo "chancho va", es como si estuvieras diciendo "listos, preparados, ya". El primer jugador que logre reunir las 4 cartas del mismo número deberá poner su mano en el centro gritando "CHANCHO" y el resto deberá apresurarse a poner la suya arriba del ganador formando una torre. El último que quede arriba será el perdedor de la ronda.

— ¿Y cuándo se finaliza el juego?

— Bueno, la persona que pierda deberá anotarse una letra hasta formar la palabra CHANCHO. El primero que la completa es el perdedor y se puede finalizar allí o seguir hasta que quede un solo ganador.

— No me parece muy divertido que digamos.

— Eso es porque no me dejas terminar de hablar Shaoran.

Vi como sus ojos rodaron en señal de fastidio pero no me impidió terminar mi relato.

— En fin, mi amigo me enseñó una manera de hacerlo aún más divertido. - mientras me regodeaba en la silla noté que había captado la atención de todos. - El perdedor, en vez de anotar una letra deberá tomar un shot de alguna bebida, alcohólica claro, y el juego termina cuando alguno esté demasiado pasado para seguir o simplemente cuando uno así lo quiera. ¿No me van a decir que no les gustó la idea? Sobre todo a ti Shaoran, no me voy a olvidar de las rondas de tequilas que nos hiciste tomar en la fiesta.

Quiso decirme algo, pero se calló en ese instante, no sé porque lo notaba molesto si les estaba salvando las papas a todos para dejar de hablar de cosas que no nos convenía a ninguno de los presentes.

— Me parece una excelente idea Sakurita, pero que amistades tan interesantes has hecho por ahí. Shaoran, tú tienes una botella de un ron añejo muy bueno que creo iría perfecto para la ocasión.

Miró a su amigo con el entrecejo fruncido para levantarse sin decir nada y desaparecer en lo que supuse era su habitación. Traté de preguntarle a Eriol con la mirada por qué se había ido de ese modo pero éste solo se limitaba a sonreír en la misma dirección que Shaoran había desaparecido segundos antes. Mis dudas se fundieron en la misma sonrisa socarrona que traía desde que salió de su habitación con una botella en mano.

— Lo estaba guardando para una ocasión especial y después de meditarlo un minuto no podría haber mejor que ésta. A jugar amigos!.

— ¡Siiiiiii !

-.-.-

La emoción era palpable en el ambiente y todo pareció acomodarse cuando comenzamos el juego. Tomoyo iba perdiendo por demás, sus ojos ya no estaban reparando en las cartas y solo se limitaba a reír de casi cualquier cosa. Shaoran no estaba muy lejos de alcanzarla, lo que nos hacía a Eriol y a mí los únicos rivales. Tanto él como yo solo habíamos tomado dos shots de ese exquisito ron mientras que el resto llevaban como cinco o siete.

— Disculpen, pero creo que debo a ir al _toilette_ si no quiero arruinarme la noche.

Tomoyo trató de levantarse pero se desplomó en el intento ocasionando las mil y una carcajadas de nuestra parte y por su puesto de ella misma. Entre lágrimas de dicha me ofrecí a acompañarla antes de dar por finalizado el juego. Me costó horrores ayudarla a caminar hasta el baño y otro poco ayudarla en su cometido. Quizás se avergonzará un poco mañana pero ella me ha visto en peores situaciones y es lo menos que puedo hacer.

— Eriol ¿podrías llevar a Tomoyo a casa? Creo que ya necesita descansar.

En un Santi Amén estaba tomándola en sus brazos mientras yo le pasaba su cartera y su abrigo liviano.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve a ti también? Me queda de paso.

— No, no te preocupes, no puedo dejar a Shaoran solo con este desastre y menos en su condición. Luego me tomo un taxi.

Eriol pasó su mirada por su amigo quien ahora estaba con su cabeza recostada en su antebrazo sobre la mesa donde los hechos relucían por sí solos.

— No creo que te traiga muchos problemas, pero mañana me va a putear por haber permitido ocuparte de este desastre tú sola.

— Una puteada más, una puteada menos, no creo que te afecten demasiado. Yo me aseguraré de que no sea tan grave.

— Ja! Quizás lo logres. En fin, si esos son tus deseos, me voy. Sé que lo dejo en buenas manos.

— Lo mismo digo. Procura que Tommy llegue bien y mándame un mensaje cuando eso ocurra por favor. No podría estar tranquila si sé que ella no lo está.

— Ustedes nunca cambiarán. - dijo esto permitiendo ver en sus ojos un deje de felicidad al pronunciar esas palabras y se marchó sin más, pero dejándome tranquila, se que él se preocuparía por ella como años así lo había hecho.

.

 **Shaoran`s POV**

¿Desde cuándo el mundo había rotado en su eje tan rápido como para que los terrestres podamos notarlo? ¿Acaso el Apocalipsis había llegado bruscamente dejándome indefenso mientras relajaba la vista?

Empezaba a descartar posibilidades y comenzaba a creer que si no era eso, habían metido mi departamento en un samba porque la cabeza no paraba de darme unas malditas vueltas en círculo.

Nada de eso había sucedido.

Estoy seguro que permanecí con la cabeza en la mesa lo que a mí me parecieron días hasta que una vocecita me sacó del trance y agradecí por todos los cielos que el mareo haya cesado.

— Shaoran, ya acomodé todo. Ven, vamos a acostarte.

 _¿A acostarte? A acostarme? ¿Con quién?_

El alcohol y la abstinencia estaban haciendo mella con la poca materia gris que me quedaba hasta que reaccioné lo suficiente para notar que era Sakura la portadora de aquella voz. Eso no ayudó mucho en la tarea de quitar de mi mente la idea de acostarme y Sakura en la misma oración, pero traté de controlarme lo suficiente para no despertar a terceros, no podía volver a fallarle. Logré que mis instintos primitivos se aislaran lo suficiente, si quería que ella me viera de otra forma sin parecer un pervertido debía concentrarme.

— ¿Qué carajo?. No deberías ser tú la que esté aquí ahora. Veo que mi supuesto mejor amigo no tuvo la intención de hacer honor a sus título y ocupar su lugar. Ya me las pagara ese mal nacido - no podía si quiera mirarla a los ojos por la vergüenza y la ira que recorría mis venas, pero por lo menos me incorporé lo suficiente dejando esa posición lastimera de pobre tipo arruinado.

— Oh, perdón, es que Eriol tuvo que acompañar a Tomoyo ya que estaba mucho peor de lo que crees. ¿Hubieras preferido que me vaya?

— Nooo, claro que no. No quise decir eso, es solo que es humillante que me estés "cuidando". Siento que te estoy faltando el respeto. - le dije esto casi desesperado para remediar la mala interpretación de mis palabras y ahora sí, mirándola a los ojos, pude ver como pasó de tener una mirada triste a una que me transmitía paz.

— Tú nunca podrías faltarme el respeto ni aunque te lo pidiera tu madre Shaoran.

No pude evitar sonreír porque si había alguien digno de temer más que al diablo esa era Ieran li, mi "amorosa" madre a la que Sakura tuvo el agrado de conocer. Para ella solo era una bella mujer con una presencia envidiable, pero sabía que para mí era la reencarnación de un témpano de hielo inquebrantable, tan fría que te calaba los huesos, y por supuesto desobedecerla sería congelarse en vida.

— Puede que tengas razón. Aún así, te lo compensaré luego.

Con la poca fuerza de voluntad que me quedaba me levanté milagrosamente de la silla logrando no tambalear en el intento para desplomarme en lo más cercano a una cama que tuviera al alcance de la mano. El sofá.

Era una suerte que haya elegido uno grande y mullido como para poder estirarme sin problemas y pasar la noche allí sin ningún rastro de contractura al día siguiente.

— Si quieres puedes usar mi teléfono para llamar a un taxi. Hay un número grabado que es de confianza. Me encantaría llevarte pero no sería prudente de mi parte en este estado.

Iba cerrando mis ojos mientras le dejaba claro que no necesitaba quedarse más, ya la había molestado demasiado.

El silenció me abrazó como arrullo hasta que de pronto sentí sus manos pequeñas levantando mi cabeza para apoyarla en su regazo una vez sé que hubiera sentado junto a mí mientras acariciaba mi cabello delicadamente, como quien atesora su objeto más valioso.

— No me voy a ninguna parte Shaoran. Me quedaré hasta asegurarme que duermas.

En ese momento pude ver cómo me observaba, recorriendo cada milímetro de mi rostro con la ternura que nunca vi en nadie más que en esas lagunas casi cristalinas que reflejaba el verde de sus hermosos ojos. Aquellos que le habrán robado suspiros a unos cuantos pero que ahora solo me prestaban atención a mí y por más orgulloso que sea, sus palabras me hacía sonreír de felicidad.

Caí en la cuenta que estábamos solos y decidí hacer lo que desde hacía rato me carcomía los sesos.

Disculparme.

— Sakura… Siento mucho lo que pasó hoy. Sé que trataste de ocultarlo pero noté que te apenaste tanto como créeme me sentí yo cuando te fuiste con Tomoyo. No quiero que pienses mal de mí ni creas que lo que pasó fue algo sin sentido, pero … - uno de sus dedos me impidió seguir hablando. Solo me limité a observarla con detenimiento esperando una justificación.

— Shhhh. No digas más.

El tiempo pareció detenerse.

Ningún sonido dio atisbo de salir de su boca luego de callarme. Ni una palabra, ni una sílaba. Solo se quedó así, con sus dedos enredándose en mi cabello y su ojos posados en los míos.

Por un momento, por un mísero momento, me gustaría saber lo que estará pasando por su mente que sus ojos no me permiten ver.

Me encontraba en una batalla interna en donde mi cabeza me pedía que me una al silencio pero mi corazón no quería escucharla. Rendido ante mi cuestionamiento infructuoso, las palabras surgieron a modo de pregunta sin esperar respuesta, pero que necesitaba decirlas.

— Me encantaría saber, algún día, todo lo que tu mirada dice cuando callas.

Su mano detuvo en seco la labor de desenredar y enredar mi cabello para reanudar la marcha apenas segundos después.

— ¿Y qué crees tú que está diciéndote ahora?

No esperaba que contestara, ni si quiera sabía si quería que lo hiciera. Supuse que nos quedaríamos así hasta que por fin me durmiera y ella pudiera librarse de mi cuidado. Pero el oponente tomó las riendas del asunto, sabía que estaba desarmado y decidió contra atacar dando vuelta la partida.

— No lo sé, no puedo descifrar lo que dice, pero sí puedo decirte lo que transmite. Quizás te parezca raro pero lo único que puedo sentir es un profundo cariño. Siempre tuviste esa mirada capaz de calmar a la más temible bestia. Cuando estaba enojado o con algún un problema, bastaba buscarte, hablar contigo ansiando verte sonreír y perderme en tu mirada para sentir ese calor reconfortante que necesitaba mi cuerpo para recomponerse y que solo tú podías darme. Tu ternura es como un bálsamo para las heridas más profundas, y créeme, no soy el único que piensa lo mismo.

No supe cómo ni porque tuve ese momento de lucidez ni me di cuenta de ello hasta que mi corazón hizo eco en mi pecho tan fuerte que me era imposible no notarlo.

— No sé quién eres y que has hecho con Shaoran, pero me gusta. - su sonrisa pasó de serena a burlesca pero sin llegar a lastimar ni una pizca de mi orgullo, aún así la piqué un poquito, solo un poquito porque sus últimas palabras me llenaron de esperanza.

 _"_ _Me gusta"_

 _—_ _¡_ Oye! Eres mala cuando te lo propones. Que nunca te lo haya dicho no significa que no sea verdad. Culpa al Ron por este arrebato de locura si quieres.

— De haberlo sabido te hubiera emborrachado hace años. En serio, creo que es lo más lindo y sincero que nadie me dijo.. jamás.

Mi pobre y endeble fachada se vino abajo como un muro de papel crepé derrumbado con un simple suspiro.

— Si vamos a ser sinceros, me alegro que nadie lo haya hecho. Así puedo ser el primero de algo en tu vida.

— Ahora tú te estas comportando mal conmigo eh! - su reproche fue enviado de la misma forma que el mío, entre risas silenciosas incapaces de herir la susceptibilidad del otro.- Y aun así no paras de adularme. No soy la gran cosa Shaoran.

¿Qué no era la gran cosa? ¿Quién en su sano juicio podría decir que Sakura no era tierna, buena, alegre, condescendiente, humilde, linda y graciosa? ¿Se le podía pedir más a una persona?

Ah sí, se me olvidaba que tenía unos labios capaces de marcar tú sentencia de muerte. ¿Sigo?

— No creo que nadie haya podido obviar la belleza de tu alma Sakura. Ni una tan fría como era la mía pudo pasarla por alto. No seas tan modesta contigo misma.

Quizás fuera el alcohol, quizás fueran todos los sentimientos reprimidos o quizás fuera este preciso momento tan íntimo que compartíamos por primera vez, solo ella y yo, sin timbres de receso, sin llamadas por teléfono, sin miles de kilómetros por medio, ni nadie que interrumpa lo que me llevó a decir todas las verdades que mi corazón acalló tanto tiempo sin si quiera sonrojarme. No era bochornoso, era la verdad y si el ron fuera el culpable de mi sinceridad que me manden en un barco pirata en busca del mejor ron de la historia porque no voy a cesar hasta encontrarlo con tal de volver a ver a Sakura mirándome con … con … ¿amor?

Estaba perdiendo la cabeza, pero nos conectamos de tal manera que podría jurar que era amor lo que percibía.

— ¿Cuándo? - eso fue lo único que la escuché decir.

— ¿Cuándo qué? ¿Cuándo fue que te volviste sanadora de almas?

— No.. - parecía que dudaba, como si las palabras quemaran abrió la boca una o dos veces antes de seguir. - ¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que me viste de esa forma… y yo sin notarlo?

Mi alma sonreía en mi interior mientras ella reflejaba desesperación. Con la satisfacción en mi rostro relajé mis párpados que hasta el momento no dejaron de mirarla para esbozar la última sonrisa que le dedicaría esta noche.

— Tu despiste, es lo que te hace irresistible, Sakura.

…

— Creo que ya compensaste el hecho que esté cuidando de ti, Shaoran.

No pude entender lo que me dijo. No tenía fuerzas para pedirle que lo repitiera. Había gastado mis últimas energías y me reprimí por ello.

Dormí en sus brazos deseando quedarme así, siendo arropado por ella, por mi flor de cerezo, para toda la vida.

.

 **Sakura´s POV**

¿Cómo, cuándo y dónde estaba mi cabeza en ese momento?. No lo sabía.

¿Cómo, cuándo y dónde comencé a sentir esta extraña sensación? Tampoco tenía respuesta.

Abrazaba mis piernas en el mismo momento que mi cuerpo cayó inerte en las finas sabanas verdes. Mi vista enfocaba por momentos en la suave brisa que ondeaba las cortinas dentro de las cuatro paredes en las que mi cuerpo yacía; de repente las cosas parecían nublarse justo en el momento en que mi mente esfumaba toda la morfología de los muebles hasta quedar como un papel en blanco.

Hacia una hora que estaba en la misma posición fetal sobre una cama que desconocía dentro de una habitación que no me pertenecía.

Sus palabras se rebobinaban en mi mente como esas vieja caseteras en las que debías esperar unos minutos para volver a escuchar la grabación.

Me encontraba desorientada y desconcertada, como una lección que era de suma importancia y tardas mucho en comprender.

Él, en cierta forma me abrió su corazón y dejo ver aquello que tantos años me gritó en la cara, a su manera claro, y de repente todo cobró sentido. TODO.

Caí.

Caí tan fuerte que se me quebró cada micro-partícula del alma.

Dolor…

Dolor…

Dolor…

…

Consuelo…

Emoción …

Estupor…

Valor.

Me levanté de la cama dando un salto de felicidad que casi choco con el placer de enfrente. Cada fibra de mi cuerpo me lo estaba pidiendo. Llevé mis manos a la cabeza y empecé a saltar de alegría. Es que no me había dado cuenta sino hasta que él me lo hizo notar. Debía decírselo, tenía que hacerlo cuanto antes. Quería hacerlo ahora mientras lo observaba dormir plácidamente en el sofá donde Morfeo ganó la partida y mis caricias arrullaban sus sueños. Pero esperaría. Él esperó tanto tiempo que conociéndolo me mataría si lo despertase para algo que ni si quiera sabia como comenzar a decir y del que no podía aguantar unas simples horas.

Eran las tres de la madrugada y lo más sensato sería dormir un poco si no quería parecer un mapache.

Decidida volví a acurrucarme en las suaves sabanas que minutos antes cubrían el cuerpo de la antigua Sakura, porque quien ahora estaba ahogándose por el aroma que despedía la almohada de su propietario era otra totalmente diferente.

-.-.-

Como nunca antes había sucedido, me levanté radiante a las 8 am. Me vestí con la misma pollera y camisa de la noche anterior. No quería ir a buscar ropa ni tampoco usar algo de Shaoran sin su consentimiento.

—A ver… ¿Qué podré preparar de desayunar?

Rogaba a los cielos que hubiera café, chocolate, alguna fruta o cereal. Era temprano, pero aún así prepararía el desayuno con lo que hubiera a mano, no poda permitir que Shaoran despertase y no estar allí, no después de haberme tomado el atrevimiento de quedarme a dormir.

Abrí la puerta de la heladera, la alacena, la cocina .. Nada. Lo único que encontré fue café y leche, pero no podíamos desayunar solo eso, no hoy, no justo ahora.

 _¿No existe el delivery de desayunos?_

Iba caminando hacia atrás bufando mientras decidía que salir a comprar algo era la única opción que quedaba hasta que de pronto topé con una puerta que se abrió al instante de chocar con ella. No tenía manija, lo que me había llevado a pensar que no era más que decorado y por eso no la había revisado. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al toparse con el tesoro que tanto estaba buscando.

Dentro de ese compartimento había unas cuantas bolsas provistas de todo lo que se les pueda ocurrir. Cacao, miel, chocolate en barra, naranjas, manzanas, harina, arroz, cereales, pan lactal, mermelada y más café entre otras. Brincando de alegría me até el pelo en una cola alta, pasé el delantal por mi cuello y puse manos a la obra.

Un hora más tarde estaba exhausta y orgullosa de mis labores; me deshice del delantal decidida en acercarme y despertar a Shaoran rezando que mi intromisión no lo moleste demasiado.

Reuní el valor necesario cuando a paso firme salí de la cocina, solo que algo o alguien se topó en mi camino provocando una caída estruendosa de no ser por los fuertes brazos que sujetaron los míos antes que eso ocurra.

— ¿Sakura? ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te lastimaste?.

Shaoran pasaba su mirada a mi rostro, la sala, la concina, mi rostro nuevamente, el sofá, el sol asomándose por el ventanal, de nuevo a mí y … lo vi rojo. Rojo y luego pálido.

— Por favor, dime que la razón por la que estás aquí no tiene nada que ver con que tú … que tú y yo … que tú y yo n-n-noos.. hayamos …

Comprendí al instante su preocupación de que "algo más" haya pasado entre nosotros y lejos de molestarme supuse que el hecho de no recordar lo que no pasó le puso los pelos de punta.

— ¿Te refieres a que nos hayamos acostado? Eso dices? - Sus ojos eran como dos planetas enormes que colisionarían en cualquier momento. - ¿Pero por qué pones esa cara ahora?, parecías muy contento cuando estabas en mis piernas.

Sabía que me estaba pasando pero me había dejado el chiste servido en bandeja y nunca estaba mal comenzar la mañana con una buena dosis de humor.

Sentí como sus músculos se tensaron tan fuerte alrededor de los míos, casi tanto como su mandíbula si no quería dejarla caer estrepitosamente y antes que de producirle un colapso mental me reír apretando los labios devolviéndole el color carmesí a sus lindas mejillas.

— De - qué - te - ríes? .

— Hay por Dios Shaoran, que mal pensado eres, si me estaba refiriendo al hecho que te quedaste acostado en el sofá con tu cabeza sobre mi regazo mientras hablábamos.

— Ahhhh…. qué alivio.

Dejó caer sus brazos a los costados de su cuerpo como si se encontraran sin vida, agachó la cabeza y suspiró.

— Vamos, ve a darte una ducha rápida si quieres mientras yo termino de acomodar todo para el desayuno.

— ¿Desayuno? ¿Por qué? No entiendo nada Sakura ya no juegues con mi sensibilidad tan temprano luego de una noche de cartas y muchas copas.

Me tenía encantada con esa carita de gatito mojado suplicando una caricia.

— Anda, ve a bañarte que después te cuento por qué estoy levantada un domingo por la mañana a esta hora y en tu departamento. - Lo fui empujando hasta llegar al pasillo que daba con la habitación y el baño respectivamente – Vamos entra, ¿O necesitas que te haga la guía turística por la ducha?

Mi atrevimiento lo tomó por sorpresa y también lo hizo reaccionar de una buena vez. Regalándome la primera sonrisa burlona del día.

— Ya quisieras.. - dijo sin quitar la sonrisa de su boca y desapareciendo de mi vista - Me baño rápido y luego tú y yo vamos a hablar.

Claro que vamos a hablar. No había dormido solo 4 horas para comer mis palabras untadas en mermelada.

La mesa estaba perfecta. En uno de los cajones encontré un bonito mantel color verde que demostraba el contraste ideal con el jugo de naranja. Había logrado hacer unos hot cakes con dos baños diferentes, uno con miel y otro de chocolate; preparé café y corté un poco de fruta por si lo dulce no se le apetecía en la mañana, aunque conociéndolo bien dudo que prefiera la insípida manzana antes que el baño de chocolate.

Llevaba un minuto contemplando el mini banquete cuando su presencia apareció para sentarse justo frente a mí. El ámbar de sus ojos se fundieron con los míos al mismo tiempo que tragué en seco. Era mi turno de salir a escena, pero antes mi estómago estaba solicitando ser atendido con urgencia.

— Gracias por la comida. - dijimos al unísono.

Solo se podía escuchar el tintineo de los cubiertos mientras los pajaritos piaban a lo lejos augurando un caluroso pero hermoso día. Era un momento perfecto. Para mí las mañanas eran un lujo que pocas veces mi pereza me dejaba disfrutar. Hacía mucho tiempo que no saboreaba cada bocado del desayuno con tranquilidad y si sumamos a la buena compañía todo era maravilloso.

— No sabes cuento te agradezco la comida. Todo te salió delicioso y te habrá costado mucho trabajo hacerlo.

— No es para tanto, no es nada que no haría por ti. Después de todo la que estaba de más aquí, era yo.

— ¿Qué pasó que tuviste que quedarte? Te hice pasar una mala noche ¿verdad?

— Noo, para nada, es solo que … cuando te dormiste, no lo sé, no quería irme, me sentía a gusto a tu lado.

Sus ojos me devolvieron una mirada suplicante. Era el momento indicado para comenzar a explicarle mi extraña conducta, ambos sabíamos que nunca jamás me habría levantado de la cama antes de las 11 si no fuera por algo importante. Necesitaba sacarme este peso de encima.

— Estas.. rara. ¿Dije algo que te haya incomodado?

Y ese fue el pie que necesitaba.

.


	5. Confesiones

Disclamer: Los personajes pertenecen las creadoras de Sakura Card Captor

* * *

CAPÍTULO 5 - Confesiones

* * *

 **Shaoran`s POV**

La intriga me estaba carcomiendo desde que desperté y me siguió a la ducha. Enjabonaba mi cabello y mi cuerpo en un acto autómata porque mi mente estaba en la castaña que hace horas rondaba en mi departamento mientras el torpe de mí dormía sin enterarse de nada hasta que los rayos del sol traspasaron la capa de mis párpados impidiendo seguir en esa labor. Ni si quiera había escuchado a Sakura en la cocina, solo me dirigí a tomar un vaso de agua cuando choqué con su esbelto cuerpo. Al segundo que la reconocí me puse tan nervioso y lejos de querer parecer grosero, ya que su presencia nunca sería algo desagradable, le pregunté que rayos hacia aquí. No entendía nada, pero estaba a punto de averiguarlo.

\- De lo que hablamos anoche, en el sofá, ¿te acuerdas?

Me tensé, pero no podía mentirle, claro que lo recordaba, quizás no lo hice al principio pero no me pueden pedir que despierte fresco como lechuga luego de haber bebido semejante cantidad de alcohol horas atrás y encontrarme con Afrodita en persona preparando el desayuno. La ducha fue el condimento ideal para refrescar mi memoria.

\- Algo. - al final si le mentiría un poco, no podía exponerme tanto sin saber de qué iba todo esto.

\- Ya veo ..

Pude sentir como sus manos apretaban los bordes de la silla mientras miraba el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante en ese momento. Se levantó, camino hasta el sofá y repasándolo con sus ojos comenzó ..

\- ¿Recuerdas a mi primer novio? A Yue?

 _¿Yue?_

¿Qué demonios tiene que ver Yue!? ¿Es que me iba a hablar de su perfecto noviazgo con el payaso ese luego de haberle abierto mi alma como un idiota? ¿Acaso pensaba en volver con él mientras me acariciaba en cabello y me sonreía con lo que estúpidamente creí que era amor? Qué idiota, terrible idiota había sido. ¿QUÉ MIERDA HICE PARA MERECER ESTO!?

\- Sakura … ¿Qué carajo tiene que hacer Yue metido en esta conversación? ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

\- Nonono, por favor, no tiene nada que ver, o sí, pero más bien no con Yue en sí, si no con la situación que … ashhh deja que te explique antes de ponerte como loco.

La hermosa armonía que se había formado segundos antes se había ido al demonio. Ahora vendría con un sermoncito de que mis palabras la ayudaron a darse cuenta de.. de.. Vaya uno a saber que mierda! Ya no podía razonar, pero no se iba a quedar callada.

 _No señor._

\- Ya, dilo de una vez, siempre fui bueno para aguantar los golpes duros.

\- Uffff eres increíble, si no fuera porque de verdad necesito aclararte esto ya me hubiera ido. Ahora… voy a contar hasta tres y comenzaré de nuevo, tú me escucharás y luego puedes sacar todas las conjeturas que quieras, okey? Y nada de interrumpirme, te la aguantas, ¿si? Muy bien.

No estaba para nada de acuerdo y si quería podía ser más caprichoso que ella pero ya tendría tiempo para eso.

\- Uno ….

\- Dos …

\- Tres …

…

\- Te escucho Sakura.- mientras yo me cruzaba de brazos ella miró al techo con los ojos cerrados, suspiró y retomó la conversación donde la había dejado.

\- Con Yue nos pusimos de novios el ante último año de secundaria.

\- Ya lo sé ¿algo más?

\- Si no te callas juro que me iré por esa puerta y no volverás a ver un pelo de mí, ni una pestaña! ¿me oíste? - su dedo me acusaba y sus ojos se fruncieron a tal punto que parecía un _monstruo_. Ja! Lo único que me faltaba era recordar al "divino" de su hermano en estos momentos.

No contesté, pero asentí con la cabeza. Tenía que mantener mi caprichoso orgullo a raya si pretendía preservar algún tipo de relación luego de esta riña, aunque por cómo iban las cosas, nunca sería la que yo tanto quería. No basta con que uno solo ame en una relación y yo nunca podría mendigar amor aunque eso signifique quedarme solo para toda la vida.

\- En fin… Cuando nos pusimos de novios todo estaba bien, él me gustaba mucho, era buen chico, me cuidaba y respetaba, pero al transcurrir los meses tuvimos un pequeño problema.

\- ¿Cuál? ¿Quedaste embarazada y no quiso hacerse cargo? - se levantó del apoya brazos del sofá y juraría que tomaría sus cosas y se marcharía por la puerta. A veces podía cagarla feo ¿cómo se me ocurrió hacer un chiste como ese? - Perdón. Te prometo que no voy a decir nada más, voy a darme vuelta para no mirarte así no te pondré más incómoda.

Giré la silla de la que no me había movido mirando hacia la pared opuesta y esperé en silencio el portazo o la tortuosa explicación. Ya no sé qué sería peor.

\- Para ese entonces Eriol, Tomoyo, tú y yo éramos inseparables.

 _Por fin se dignó a nombrarte amigo._

\- Hacíamos todo juntos. Tomoyo y Eriol estaban de novios pero todo estaba bien, seguimos siendo los mismos amigos de siempre, bueno salvo por ellos dos claro, e igualmente nada había cambiado, pero cuando empecé a salir con Yue todo se vino abajo.

\- - Al principio fue mi culpa, lo admito. Ya no pasaba todo el tiempo con ustedes y me sentía muy mal por ello. Quería estar con mi novio y con mis amigos a la vez, así que se me ocurrió la brillante idea de incorporar a Yue a nuestra pequeña secta. - la escuchaba caminar de un lado al otro como quien tuviera que rendirle cuentas a la mafia y delatara a todos sus cómplices con el afán de no salir herido - Un día éramos 4, luego 5 y de repente 4 otra vez. Alguien faltaba.. Faltabas tú Shaoran, pero ¿por qué?. No podía entenderlo, la simple idea de no contar contigo me volvió loca. Ya no te juntabas con nosotros ni en el instituto ni fuera de él, ya no hablabas tanto con Tomoyo, quizás si un poco más con Eriol, pero entre todas las personas yo me llevé la peor parte. Ya no me devolvías los llamados, no me ayudabas con la tarea, no volvías conmigo después del instituto, no nos juntamos a tomar helado en el parque y cada vez que te proponía algo me decías que tenías planes, que habías conocido a un grupito de chicos en fútbol y que la pasabas muy bien con ellos. ¿Y yo? ¿Dónde habían quedado nuestros años de amistad y qué es lo que había hecho para merecer la ley del hielo de tu parte?.

\- Ustedes estaban en pareja, yo ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí Sakura.

\- O sea que cuando uno está de novio no importa nada ni nadie más ¿y que el resto se vaya al carajo?

No contesté.

\- No creo que ese sea el único motivo, había algo más, algo que tenía que ver conmigo en particular, lo sabía y me aterraba. Estaba tan, pero tan triste que ni Yue podría levantarme el ánimo. Parecía bastante comprensivo cuando me desahogaba o por lo menos fingía muy bien porque de un momento a otro dejó de serlo. - quería girarme y ver su rostro pero me contuve, tampoco me dio tiempo a meditarlo porque seguía ensimismada en su relato. Su voz se oía acongojada, con desespero y reproche, porque tal parecía que yo era el causante de sus problemas.

\- Habían pasado 7 meses. Las discusiones comenzaron de un simple consejo, _"No te preocupes más por él, ya va a volver"_ a una sutil amenaza disfrazada _"Ya deja de quejarte Sakura, si a él no le interesas no veo por qué a ti sí" ._ Seguimos en la misma situación porque yo no daba el brazo a torcer, hasta que todo se nos fue de las manos, literal. Estábamos abrazados parados junto al árbol del patio en el receso y de repente te ví. Hacia unos días que no asistías a clases, Eriol no me decía nada y no intenté escribirte por obvias razones de que no contestarías. Aún en la lejanía pude notar como la gente se te acercaba y te miraba con atención. Cuando noté que tenías el ojo morado me separé de Yue decidida a hablar contigo, saber que había pasado, si estabas bien o mal; él se dio cuenta de mis intenciones y me agarró fuerte del brazo para retenerme, lastimándome.

 _Flash back_

\- Yueeee! ¿Qué haces? ¿No ves que me lastimas?

\- No me importa Sakura, tú te quedas aquí conmigo y punto.

\- Pero ¿qué estás diciendo? Hace días que no sé nada de Shaoran y parece que está golpeado, no importa si me rechaza soy su amiga y quiero ir a verlo.

\- AAAASSSHHH! me vas a volver loco! Ya estoy harto de esto!. Cuando estamos bien encuentras el momento para arruinarlo. ¿No te das cuenta que él ya no es tu amigo? ¿Qué ni si quiera te habla? Estas todo el día "Shaoran esto, Shaoran aquello" ni que fuera tu novio!. ES RIDÍCULO!

\- Tal parece que lo único ridículo aquí, es esto – dije señalando entre nosotros y dándome la vuelta.

\- Espera!.. estas queriendo decir.. que me vas a dejar …. ¿Por él? – su sonrisa era de burla e incredulidad.

\- Tómalo como quieras, veo que es inútil explicarlo.

\- Bien, como quieras! Te crees muy lista Sakura pero en el fondo solo eres una niñita inmadura que no sabe lo que quiere y que piensa que con un par de pestañeos tiene el mundo a tus pies pero no todo es un cuento de hadas.

\- La verdad Yue, te desconozco, o quizás nunca te conocí en realidad y ahora me estás demostrando tu verdadero yo, una lástima.

Me alejé enseguida y a paso firme pero mi mente estaba a mil revoluciones por segundo. Caminé en dirección desconocida hasta que unos vitoreos zumbaron en mis oídos y como si el destino guiara mis pasos o mis pies supieran hacia dónde dirigirse, te vi.

Estabas muy animado jugando un amistoso.

Los observaba desde lo alto de las gradas cuando me di cuenta que unas gotas mojaban la falda de mi uniforme, las cuales en algún incierto momento comenzaron a caer empapando mis mejillas. Dicen que uno no siente dolor hasta que comienza a pensar en ello y en ese momento me enfrenté a la idea que Yue y yo dejamos de ser uno solo. No sé si eran lágrimas de tristeza o rabia o una mezcla de ambos, pero abracé mis piernas y hundí mi cabeza en ellas deseando borrarme de la faz de la tierra.

…

¿Tengo que matar a ese infeliz?

Apenas pude comprender la pregunta que en forma de gruñido salió de los labios de quién yo aún consideraba mi mejor amigo.

 _Fin del flashback_

 _._

\- ¿Recuerdas ese día?

\- Sí… Hacía mucho que no hablaba contigo, pero odiaba verte llorar. – para ese momento me había girado en mi asiento para demostrarle que me había calmado y que estaba atento a lo que decía. Atento e intrigado.

\- Esa es una de tus mejores cualidades, pase lo que pase tú siempre estás cuando te necesitan, por más furioso que te encuentres nos haces notar tu presencia. – una sonrisa suave iluminó su rostro contagiándome a mí con ella. – En esos momento recuerdo que te miré y cuando reaccioné que estabas a mi lado esperando una respuesta negué con la cabeza y me abalancé en tus brazos sin decir nada, solo necesitaba sentirte cerca, recuperarte.

\- - Después de eso todo se fue acomodando un poco, por lo menos hablábamos de vez en cuando pero la relación nunca volvió a ser igual. Nos graduamos y de un día para el otro me entero por Eriol que retornaste a China y que no pensabas volver. Tu número celular no era el mismo y aunque después de muchas insistencias pude obtenerlo, nunca contestaste mis mensajes. Una cosa llevo a la otra, Tomoyo se había ido, Eriol se había ido, tú te habías ido y para rematarla mi padre estuvo muy enfermo así que no tuve tiempo de pensar en otra cosa. Nada grave no te preocupes, pero era demandante y Touya estaba trabajando mucho por lo que no podía ayudarme.

\- Nunca me enteré que tu padre estuvo mal, si bien hablaba con Eriol no me lo dijo. Fue culpa mía, yo quise alejarme de todo y de todos pero tampoco la pasé bien Sakura, y quizás no fueron las mejores formas que tuve de afrontarlo pero ¿qué podía hacer? No era algo que estuviera a mi alcance.

\- Quizás, si no te hubieras alejado, quizás si me hubieras explicado por qué lo hiciste, quizás si no hubiera sido tan tonta no habrían pasado siete años para cambiar las cosas.

Estábamos confundiéndonos, dando por supuesto palabras y sentimientos no dichos y necesitaba claridad con desesperación, para bien o para mal. Ya no me importaba si quedaba con el corazón hecho trizas.

.

 **Sakuras´s POV**

El calor que emergían de mis mejillas anunciaba que el suceso estaba pronto por ocurrir. El eje de la conversación se había desviado un poco al principio y su reacción con la simple mención de Yue le transformó el rostro dando a relucir su tan efusivo carácter y un poco de lo que estaba segura tenía que ver con lo sucedido entre nosotros durante esa etapa. Estuve a punto de tomar mis cosas e irme si no fuera porque siempre hace o dice algo capaz de desarmarme, y otro poco porque necesitaba sacarme el peso de encima así fuera pegando un portazo. Tenía en claro que mis sentimientos quedarían expuestos arriesgándome no solo a perder la amistad que teníamos o alguna vez supimos tener, también corría el riesgo que él ya no sintiera lo mismo por mí ahora, o por lo menos no lo suficiente como para llevar una relación más allá de encontronazos en fiestas y deslices culinarios.

Era Shaoran Li después de todo, no podía esperar pétalos de rosa ni lluvia de estrellas.

¿ _O si?_

\- Sakura, yo … Es raro que te diga esto ahora después de tanto tiempo pero no supe cómo manejar lo que estaba sintiendo, eras mi mejor amiga, ni si quiera yo me entendía. La novedad de tu noviazgo me cayó como agua helada pero también me ayudó a comprender lo que me pasaba en verdad… lo que sentía iba más allá del cariño que se tiene por una amiga pero ¿cómo decírtelo? ¿cómo arriesgarme a perder tu amistad? E igualmente ya era tarde… Yue siempre te había interesado y te veías tan contenta que no podía hacer nada para impedirlo, y cuando terminaron… me acobardé. Nunca creí que me vieras de otra forma.

No pude obviar que me estaba hablando en pasado, como si fuera algo superado, olvidado, pero donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan. No me dejaría amedrentar por ello.

\- Ya lo sé. No lo sabía en ese entonces pero anoche estuve reflexionando luego de lo que hablamos comprendí el por qué de tus actitudes, pero por sobre todo me sirvió para comprender lo que a _mí_ me sucedía. La charla me había dejado estupefacta, ¿cuándo había pasado todo esto? Mi mente divagó en el tiempo, repasando detalles hasta que reparé en este. ¿Por qué me importó tanto tu distanciamiento? ¿Era normal la opresión que sentía en mi pecho? Si hubiera sido Eriol en vez de ti ¿me habría preocupado tanto? ¿Por qué sentía ese inmenso vacío? ¿Por qué lo sentí durante tanto tiempo?. Todo tenía una respuesta clara como el agua Shaoran, a mí también me pasaba algo que no podía explicar. Ya desde entonces lo sentía y lo siento ahora, solo que fui muy tonta al no notarlo.

Mis dedos no paraban de jugar entre sí, por momentos lo miraba a él, por otros la mesa se llevaba mi atención repasando los resto de café en el borde de la taza vacía. El clima estaba agradable dentro del departamento aunque el infierno se esté desatando fuera por las calles de Tomoeda… y dentro de mí.

\- Sé que es un poco tarde Shaoran - en un rapto de locura me acerque a él hasta quedar frente a frente acariciando con mi mano su mejilla, sintiendo como se tensaba la piel debajo. En ningún momento de la conversación dejó la silla donde se sentaba provocando que me incline hasta quedar a su altura - Pero estoy dispuesta a descubrirlo juntos si me dieras la oportunidad, porque te quiero muchísimo y .. me gustas mucho… también.

Sus ojos recorrían los míos a una velocidad incalculable. Me la había jugado, no estaba segura que después de años siguiera sintiendo lo mismo, quizás solo era atracción física lo que sentía por mí y esa era una de las tantas posibilidades que supuse me diría, la más desagradable de todas las conjeturas que pensé cuando la luna era testigo de mi desvelo.

Un silencio sepulcral nos envolvía y temiendo lo peor decidí retirar mi mano de su rostro, lentamente mis dedos fueron descendiendo hasta detener su camino cerca de sus labios sin poder evitar acariciar la comisura de los mismos, desviando mis ojos en ese perfecto par que había tenido la dicha de probar y ansiaba volver a poseer. Antes de rendirme y alejarme posó su mano sobre la mía, deteniéndola y provocando devolverle la mirada a esa suya que tanto me gustaba y ahora descubría.

Me sonrió y luego el mundo dejó de existir.

Con su otra mano rodeó mi cintura insinuando que me sentara en su regazo para así estar más cómodos cuando el cometido que venía esperando desde anoche sucediera. Me besó con una ternura inexplicable a la que correspondí de igual manera. Su boca sabía a una cálida mañana de primavera y sentí que nos decíamos decenas de cosas en ese momento con un sublime, húmedo y tierno acto cargado de amor. En cuestión de segundos intensificamos el beso para fundirnos en el otro, mis manos ahora rodeabas su cuello mientras las suyas se aferraban a mis contornos con decisión. Lo que compartimos iba más allá de un simple deseo carnal, no había sexualidad en él y eso me encantó. Descubrí que podía tenerlo todo con él, podía tener amor y ternura sin segundas intenciones y también el deseo de una noche de pasión, Shaoran me besaba de acuerdo a sus emociones.

\- No voy a dejarte – _un beso_ \- ir ahora Sakura. Estás – _otro beso_ \- bajo aviso.

Dijo esto contra mis labios con la idea de no separarse nunca de ellos. Mis pulmones suplicaban por una bocanada de aire pero nuestras bocas tenían el control y no deseaban parar.

Como en toda historia de cuentos de hadas, en el momento que crees que todo es perfecto y que nada puede salir mal aparece la bruja mala e intenta llevarse a la princesa lejos del príncipe, y como todo lo que ocurría en mi vida, ésta no sería la excepción a la regla porque el dichoso timbre sonó.

Eran las 11 de la mañana, debería ser alguna entrega o algo semi-urgente para venir un Domingo a esa hora.

\- ¿Esperas a alguien? - me animé a preguntar.

\- No, pero sea quien sea, ya mismo lo despacho.

Se levantó de la silla llevándome consigo hasta dejarme parada y fue directo hacia la puerta.

Escuché el rechinar de las bisagras abrirse y luego silencio..

\- Akizuki.. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué haces aquí? - por su voz parecía algo nervioso y sospechaba era una mujer la que se encontraba en el portal pero aún así no me acerqué. Era su departamento después de todo, y por más mala espina que tenga en este momento, me debía mantener al margen.

\- Solo venía a pedirte que me dejes usar el teléfono otra vez, el mío se quedó sin batería y el cargador lo dejé en lo de mi amiga. Por favor Shaoran, solo será un minutito.

 _¿Otra vez? Usar su "teléfono" ¿otra vez?… ¿Shaoran?_

Era una mujer, por supuesto, y la voz melosa que estaba usando "Akizuki" me alteró los cinco sentidos y más si era posible tener alguno que no se haya identificado como tal. ¿Quién era ella? ¿Tanta confianza le tenía para llamarlo por su nombre? ¿Por qué venía a estas horas de la mañana? ¿Cuántas veces se habían visto? ¿Tuvieron algo?

Muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas, pero las encontraría tarde o temprano.

 _O más temprano que nunca diría yo._

\- Ahora no, estoy ocupado. Ve a pedirle a alguien más.

Su desespero por despachar a la susodicha incrementó mi curiosidad y ganas de asesinar a alguien, pero nunca pensé que esos deseos brotaran con intensidad desde mi interior hasta que me acerqué a la puerta.

\- ¿Algún problema Shaoran?

Colapsando a la una.. a las dos .. y a las …

 _Nononono Saku, tranquilidad… No debes demostrar debilidad._

Pero es que .. Por Dios! Es una nenaaa! Una nena muy desarrollada, morena, ojos celestes, hermosa y vestida de una manera extremadamente provocativa. ¿Qué carajo le pasa a las mujeres hoy en día? ¿Nadie les enseñó el arte de la seducción, qué siempre es mejor sugerir que mostrar? ¿Deben vestirse como zorras para que alguien se fije en ellas?

\- Oh! En serio estabas ocupado, ¿no me la vas a presentar Shaoran? - la niñita se mostraba decidida y sus planteos iban al grano, pero no le daría el lujo ni a uno, ni al otro.

\- No seas imprudente, ya vete por favor.

Shaoran era un manojo de nervios y aquella reacción debía tener una explicación como que me llamo Sakura Kinomoto.

\- Por qué le hablas así a …?

\- Oh, disculpa. Nakuru Akizuki, vecina de Shaoran, vivo en departamento aquí junto. Y tú eres su…?

\- Amiga. Sakura Kinomoto. Encantada.

No sé qué odié o disfruté más en ese momento, si la cara de satisfacción de esta chiquilla o la cara de desconcierto de Shaoran ante mi efusividad por remarcar la palabra "amiga".

\- No veo por qué estabas echando a esta chica Shaoran, escuché que solo quería usar tu teléfono, de seguro quiere avisarle a sus padres que llegó bien de a donde haya salido anoche porque qué tendrás? 17? Deben estar preocupados.

\- Tengo 19 y no tengo que rendir cuentas a mis padres ya que vivo sola y no saben lo que hago. Solo necesitaba avisarle a mis amigas que llegué bien y Shaoran es siempre taaaan bueno conmigo. - cuando dijo su nombre lo miró mientras jugaba con su pelo y se mordía el labio inferior.

 _Con que juguetona la nena, y encima atrevida._

La ira que sentía estaba por provocar que saliera humo de mis oídos pero mi dignidad no estaba en venta hoy. Claro que no!. Ni hoy, ni nunca!

\- Bueno, ya puedes pasar porque Shaoran no estará más ocupado, yo ya me tenía que ir de todas formas. - tomé mis cosas que estaban a solo un paso de la puerta colgadas del perchero y fui directo al ascensor sin mirarlos.

\- Pero.. ¿qué? A dónde vas Sakura? Espera!

Gracias al cielo la puerta del elevador se abrió a tiempo, le dediqué la sonrisa más falsa que logré esbozar y me fui. Pude ver su cara de desconcierto y su cuerpo petrificado, pero estaba furiosa, no me importa si tuvo o no algo con ella, estaba llena de ira porque no podía reclamarle nada. Ahhhh QUERÍA GRITAR! Quería escupirle en la cara a esa mocosa y demostrarle a Shaoran que no todo es un par de tetas en este mundo.

\- Sakura! Espera!

 _Y la suerte no estaba ayudando en nada._

Me detuve. No iba a poder ir muy lejos por más que sea buena corredora ya que el hombre me había alcanzado a los dos segundos que salí del edificio, y sabiendo que el único elevador del mismo era el que yo me había tomado, de verdad había hecho el esfuerzo de bajar a la velocidad de la luz por las escaleras. Por más que no quisiera, por más que sabia que me pisaría con las palabras si hablaba, no tuve otro remedio.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Me olvidé algo?

\- Pero… qué? Nooo. No te hagas la tonta, ¿qué demonios fue eso, Sakura? ¿Por qué te fuiste? Si es por mi vecina todo tiene una explicación, si me dejaras …

\- No. - pero no lo dejé - No necesito que expliques nada, no me compete ni me aflige y si salí sin despedirme es porque me di cuenta de la hora y que quedé con mi papá de almorzar juntos. Así que habiendo aclarado todo… Adiós. Nos vemos luego.

Le di un beso casto en la mejilla para dar media vuelta e irme, pero antes de poder dar un solo paso su brazo me detuvo.

\- No me vengas con esas putadas Sakura. Estas molesta y no me digas que no te compete porque lo que pasó antes de que tocaran el timbre no puede significar nada para ti y tampoco para mí. No seas chiquilina y dímelo, lo que sea que tengas que decir.

\- Pues no se me antoja decirte nada en este momento y si quieres que me olvide el suceso con tu vecina mejor déjame ir cuanto antes. Necesito distraerme.

 _Y como dije, me pisaría revelando mis molestias._

 _\- ¿_ Ves? No es tan difícil reconocer las cosas. Y si a ti no se te antoja decirme nada, pues lo haré yo, te guste o no me vas a escuchar. - soltó mi brazo del que ejercía la presión justa para que no huyera sin lastimarme - Porque si vamos a empezar esto bien te contaré todo, no quiero malos entendidos. Y no habrás la boca, solo escucha que sé que no me lo estas pidiendo tú, te lo quiero contar yo.

Ni que hubiera leído mis pensamientos. Son las consecuencias de años de conocernos, o las virtudes quizás, las peleas parecían igual de productivas que las conversaciones habituales.

\- Desde que llegué y me instalé aquí, esa chica no para de acosarme. Se me insinúa todo el tiempo y eso de venir a mi departamento para usar el teléfono no es mas que un "truquito" para ver si piso el palito como te habrás dado cuenta. Claro que es una chica con una linda figura que no quiere más que un revolcón, no soy estupido, pero aun así en ningún momento tuve ganas de estar con ella, no me interesa y eso no va a cambiar. Tampoco le puedo pegar una patada en el trasero para que deje de molestarme, es muy chica y a esa edad todos estamos revolucionados, no puedo culparla, pero ahora sí tengo un motivo para pararle el carro de una buena vez porque no voy a dejar que una chiquilla arruine lo que por años desee tener.. a ti.

Mi cara fue un desfile de emociones en ese momento. Sentí rabia cuando me confesó lo que yo ya suponía de esa "nena", consuelo cuando dijo que no se habían acostado, molestia porque no quiera pegarle una patada y finalmente ternura por preocuparse en no causarme sufrimiento. Shaoran me tenía hechizada. ¿Por qué no podía enojarme con él? ¿Por qué? No lo sé, pero me derretí y me arrojé en sus brazos poniendo mi cabeza en su pecho.

\- Perdóname. Estaba molesta y sabía que no tenía derecho a reclamarte nada, así que no pude hacer otra cosa que irme.

\- Tú no tienes porque reprimir tus emociones, menos conmigo Sakura, menos ahora. - apoyaba su mentón en mi cabeza y acariciaba la parte alta de mi espalda.- Además, yo me pondría mucho peor, créeme. Por el contrario de enojarme y aunque suene egoísta me encanta que estés celosa.

\- Yo no estoy celosa! - me separé para darle un leve carterazo con mis cachetes inflados y colorados de vergüenza.

\- Te ves adorable. Creo que aún no entiendes que la única que me vuelve loco eres tú. Voy a tener que emplear todas mis tácticas para demostrártelo.

Con decisión acortó las distancias que nos separaban para besarme con ansias. Recorrió mi boca con desespero y pasión que me estaba llevando a tocar el cielo y sus labios estaban más exquisitos que nunca. Quizás el hecho de saber que era la única que le importaba me estaba liberando de la tensión que acarreaban las veces que nos habíamos besado. Sus manos comenzaban con un descenso suave por mi espalda para afirmarse a mi cintura y pegar nuestros cuerpos como si fueran uno solo y el abrumante calor que emanábamos se hacía presente para anunciar lo que en cualquier momento se convertiría en bochorno. Mordí a penas su labio inferior provocando que se separara con un quejido suave y luego besé sobre su casi inexistente herida antes de disculparme.

\- Lo siento, pero si seguimos así no voy a poder resistirlo, estamos en medio de la calle y en serio tengo que ir con mi papá.

\- Entiendo – parecía un poco decepcionado - ¿Y después? ¿Tienes planes?

\- Me temo que quedé con Tomoyo para una tarde de chicas. Pero te lo compensaré, lo prometo.

\- No hay problema, veré si arreglo con Eriol entonces. Luego nos hablamos ¿si?

\- Seguro que sí. Adiós, Sharoran.

\- Adiós Sakura.

Nos separamos estirando nuestros brazos entrelazados, acariciando todo su trayecto hasta llegar al final de la yema de los dedos y perecer.

El momento de dulzura fue efímero pero nadie podría sacarme la sonrisa de mis labios en lo que reste del día.

Nadie.


	6. Coincidencias acertadas

.

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a CLAMP. La historia es de mi entera autoría.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 6 - Coincidencias acertadas

* * *

 **Shaoran´s POV**

Si tengo que describir como me sentía en ese momento no sabría cómo comenzar a explicarles. Algún misterioso cosmos se alineo la noche pasada para que tal suceso tuviera lugar, porque ni en mis mejores sueños supuse pasaría lo que en mi mente mil veces imaginé, y aun así no se le asemejó en nada.

Partamos de la base que el tiempo lo único que ha hecho con respecto a mis sentimientos hacia la castaña ha sido de acrecentarlos. Años sin un mínimo de contacto, creyendo haberlo superado todo para que con solo verla me haga sentir como un chico de 15 años otra vez.

Estábamos juntos, eso era un hecho y ¿qué mejor que quién lo proponga sea ella misma? Sí, Sakura Kinomoto se me había confesado y ni en el peor estado de ebriedad podría haberla rechazado. Lo único que ahora deseaba era pasar las 24 hs a su lado, secuestrarla y tenerla solo para mí y que los demás se vayan al carajo, ella era mía, solo mía ahora y para siempre.

Ensimismado en mis cavilaciones subí por ascensor luego de haberla despedido y súbitamente recordé el motivo inicial de su huida. Si odiaba a alguien en este preciso momento era a mi vecina y no iba a esperar a que otra escena similar se repita para dejarle en claro las cosas a la susodicha.

Me arrimé a la puerta de su departamento, toqué timbre, esperé paciente por al menos dos minutos y volví a tocar. Nada. ¿Le habrá pasado algo? Qué más da! Ni que fuera de mi incumbencia. Otro día hablaría con ella y le dejaría en claro que sus jueguitos llegaron a su fin.

 _Game over princess._

Después de todo ¿quién era ella para arruinarme la vida? Si apenas hacia unas semanas que la conocía y nada más allá de un "hola y chau" y respuestas de cortesía en base a preguntas siempre formuladas por ella.

Cuando llegué a mi departamento noté que la puerta estaba abierta; me desesperé un minuto hasta que recordé que salí sin cerrar. Claro, si cuando Sakura se fue ni si quiera me importó agarrar las llaves y menos mal que no lo había hecho sino estaría horas esperando un cerrajero. Lo mejor sería darle una copia a Eriol por si circunstancias como estas no resultaban tan favorecedoras. Entré, di vuelta la llave y fui directo al comedor para arreglar la mesa y lavar los trastos sucios.

Me podría haber esperado cualquier cosa, que un extraterrestre bajara de su nave espacial y me succionara para luego lavarme el cerebro y comenzar a destruir nuestra raza entera o que mi departamento se transformara en una especie del mundo del revés donde el gato de Cheshire me sonríe maliciosamente desde una esquina de la repisa, todo menos a mi vecina comiendo en mi mesa lo que había sobrado del desayuno.

\- Se puede saber… ¿QUÉ CARAJO ESTÁS HACIENDO!?

\- Ay! No grites así que es temprano y aún no he dormido nada.

Le importó un pito, cero respeto por mí, mi casa, mi chica, mi integridad física y moral. Cero. Y furioso era un estado anímico que me quedaba corto.

\- ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA! ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A ENTRAR EN MI CASA SIN MI PERMISO Y COMER MI COMIDA?! SAL! YA MISMO SAL DE AQUÍ!

\- No me grites, por favor discúlpame, es que me siento tan sola. No tengo a nadie con quien hablar y mis amigos viven lejos, por eso llego tarde los fines de semana y mi celular muere cuando llego aquí.

¿Me pareció a mí o estaba llorando? Dios ¿por qué me tenía que pasar esto a mí? ¿POR QUÉ?

 _Piensa Shaoran piensa, tienes que salir de esto con cintura._

\- Bueno, ya cálmate. No te voy a gritar y tú no vas a llorar, si? Porque tenemos que aclarar un par de cosas y no quiero volver a repetirlas.

\- Ss-si. – dijo sollozando

\- Bien. – sentencié firme.

Me senté del otro lado de mesa para quedar frente a ella, por lo menos había dejado de llorar y ahora que tenía su atención debía calmarla y explicarle lo que su poco sentido común estaba obviando; en realidad no la conocía y ya me estaba causando bastantes problemas pero no podía dejarla así, ante todo era un caballero y quizás logre que se me deje de insinuar si le mostraba un poco de compasión.

\- Mira, sé muy bien lo que se siente estar solo pero ese no es motivo para entrar en casas ajenas, nunca me detuve a llorar por los rincones por eso, hay que madurar alguna vez. Además, tú y yo, no nos conocemos y me ya me estas causando problemas con alguien importante para mí.

\- ¿Quién? ¿La chica de esta mañana?

\- Sí, y no quiero malos entendidos.

\- Te importa mucho ¿no es así? Vi lo mal que te pusiste esta mañana, de seguro serias capaz de echarme a patadas con tal de que no se enoje contigo.

\- La verdad, sí. Fui a tocarte timbre ni bien subí. Akizuki, eres una chica muy linda pero…

\- Nakuru!, por favor llámame por mi nombre. – no vi segundas intenciones en aquella petición así que accedí.

\- Okey… Nakuru, como te habrás dado cuenta no me interesa tener nada contigo y ahora que estoy con alguien te tengo que pedir que dejes de insinuárteme, esté solo u acompañado. Nunca te dije nada porque soy respetuoso pero si haces cosas como la de hoy o como de meterte en mi casa sin permiso otra vez, no voy a responder de mí y si hoy te grité mucho no te gustará saber lo hiriente que puedo ser cuando me sacan de quicio. Entiendo que eres chica y que estas en la etapa de "vive la vida loca" pero yo ya no, ya la pasé.

\- Entiendo, no te preocupes no te voy a molestar más. Ojalá todos los chicos fueran como tú, algún día me gustaría ser tan afortunada.

\- Podrías empezar por vestirte más decente. No te molestes por lo que te voy a decir pero no das una buena impresión con esas prendas, y te aseguro que si te taparas un poco se fijarían en ti de todas formas y atraerías a otra clase de chicos, no sé si me explico.

\- ¿Tú dices?

\- Te lo aseguro.

\- Gracias Shaoran. Espero podamos tener otro tipo de relación de ahora en más.

\- Ves, ya estas madurando. Cuento con que cumplas tu palabra. – le dediqué una sonrisa tímida.

\- Te lo prometo, pero siempre puedes venir a buscarme si esa chica no te trata como te mereces ¿okey? – me dijo guiñando un ojo.

\- Lo tendré en cuenta. - Me permití bromear un rato.

Era un avance importante hacerle entender a una mujer las cosas de este tipo cuando están cegadas por las hormonas y que lo comprenda a la primera, solo espero que lo tome con la seriedad que se lo pedí o les juro que me conocerá más que enojado.

La conversación había sido muy amena, me di cuenta que lo que Nakuru más anhelaba era alguien con quien charlar y si sacamos de lado el hecho de su impulsividad y su impetuosa actitud parecía ser una persona divertida y afectuosa. Luego seguimos charlando un poco, me contó que sus papas la trajeron aquí para terminar sus estudios a los 17 y como no se decidió por ninguna carrera universitaria le dijeron que se quedara en Tomoeda para reflexionar lejos de sus amistades que estaba estudiando en Tokio, a lo cual le recomendé un par de orientaciones que a mi punto de vista le serían muy útil según sus gustos y particularidades. En ningún momento de la conversación volvió a intentar seducirme y me sentí satisfecho con su conducta porque significaba que ya no tendría problemas con Sakura. Tampoco quería que pensara en mí como un amigo ni nada por el estilo, por eso luego de media hora le pedí que se fuera y sin rechistar obedeció.

-.-.-

La tarde llegó sin previo aviso y me encontró sin planes para ella. Hacia unos días que no veía a Eriol así que lo llamé para acordar salir esta tarde, charlar y de paso pedirle me acompañe a comprar algo de ropa ya que mi estadía se había prolongado más de lo esperado.

Cuando llegamos al shopping recorrimos unos cuantos locales, paseamos las vidrieras de otras tantas casas de ropa, una que otra de zapatos y por sobretodo sobrepasamos el límite de mi tolerancia. Eriol parecía mi estilista diciéndome que vestir, que me quedaba bien o que me quedaba mal mientras que yo solo quería tomar esto y aquello en los talles que ya conocía e irme a tomar un café o lo que sea lejos de dar vuelta como calecita.

\- ¿Te parece comprarte ese color? No es por nada pero el rojo no sé si te sienta Shaoran.

\- Eriol, parecemos dos minitas, solo quiero agarrar un par de cosas e irme ya, no pensé que serias tan molesto. Accedí a probármela por petición tuya, pero no voy a modelar todas las prendas.

\- Bueno, si a ti no te importa que piense Sakura de ti cuando te vea así vestido, allá tú.

\- Ella no es tan superficial, además me veo bien.

\- Tu amigo tiene razón - interrumpió una voz femenina - creo que el verde o el azul sería una mejor elección, aunque eso no quita que todo te quede bien… todo o _nada_.

 _Bien, eso sí fue un halago con segundas intenciones._

La vendedora del local era una chica joven, como yo y hasta ahí fue que reparé en su persona porque no me interesaba en lo absoluto.

\- A mí me gusta, me la llevo. – dije sin hacer hincapié en su propuesta indecente.

\- Como quieras guapo.- me guiño un ojo y se alejó con mi camisa a cuadros roja y negra. No estaba seguro de comprarla pero nadie me iba a decir a mí que vestir.

\- Parece que estás de ligue hoy.

\- Tú siempre importunando, no necesito ligar con nadie ahora.

\- Ah pero si aún no tienes nada formal con Sakura, ni que se fueran a casar mañana. - Eriol me picaba y picaba y en cualquier momento juro que daría media vuelta y lo dejaría solo pagando la cuenta.

\- Yo no soy así, y Sakura no es cualquiera. El hecho de que tú y Tomoyo no tengan nada serio no significa que lo mío sea igual, no fue lo que hablamos.

 _\- Oh my godness! You´re killing me._

\- Si, si, parodia todo lo que quieras, pero sé que te encantaría que vaya en serio lo tuyo también, así que pago esto y nos vamos a tomar algo que ya me aburrí de comprar.

Un deje de congoja azotó el rostro de Eriol, pero eso sería un tema de discusión de otro momento, se lo merece.

Cuando salimos de la tienda pude ver que junto con el ticket de compra había un papelito abrochado.

"Shoko" y un número de teléfono.

\- Que osadía! Coqueteando con las vendedoras, eres todo un galan Li Shaoran.

Esa voz… conocía esa voz.

\- Ahhhh Tomoyo, no, no es lo crees. – estaba petrificado.

\- Tranquilo. – dijo con su risita cómplice - Solo estoy bromeando. ¿Están de compras? Nosotras también.

\- ¿Nosotras?

\- Siii, Saku está en la cafetería apartando una mesa y como los vimos salir de esa tienda decidimos invitarlos, ¿quieren acompañarnos?

No es que no estuviera contento pero el hecho de que Sakura nos vieran me hizo preguntarme si habrá notado las insinuaciones de la vendedora. Tampoco es algo que pueda controlar más de lo que ya hice, pero hacia unas horas habíamos discutido por lo de mi vecina y no quería seguir avivando el fuego. Quería paz. Eso y encerrarme todo el fin de semana con ella, lo cual no había sido posible, pero debía conformarme con verla un rato ahora, peor es nada.

Nos acercamos a la mesa donde nos indicó Tomoyo y allí estaba ella, tan hermosa como siempre con sus cabellos sueltos adornando sus finos hombros casi desnudos, pero pronto salí de mi ensoñación al ver como el mesero le daba charla, ¿quien se creía que era para sonreírle de esa forma? Y ¿por que ella le respondía tan alegre? ¿Qué no se daba cuenta como la miraba ese tipo? Sakura se cruzaba de piernas mientras hablaban y al sujeto se le iban los ojos. Por dios, ¿por qué tenía que ponerse esa falda tan corta?

\- Buenas tardes. Con permiso. – me dirigí hasta sentarme frente a ella y de paso pasar entre medio de ambos, a ver si bastaba para que noten mi presencia.

\- Ah hola Shaoran, no nos vemos nunca o nos vemos siempre.

\- Casualidad. – dije mirando mi celular sin hacer contacto visual.

No quería sonar tan osco pero el tipo seguía ahí y no entendía por qué no se iba.

\- Sakura, que gusto verte de nuevo. – Eriol se sentó junto a mí y me codeó. - A ver si cambias la cara, o lo lamentarás luego – susurró en mi oido.

Gruñí algo y me recompuse un poco. No soy muy bueno disimulando y parece que Sakura lo notó porque inmediatamente giró hacia nosotros y nos presentó con ese sujeto que resultó no ser un simple mesero.

\- Por poco olvido presentarlos. Eriol, Shaoran, él es Daiki, amigo de mi hermano y mío también.

\- Un placer conocerlos. Déjenme recomendarles el capucchino italiano, es una exquisitez.

\- Gracias Daiki, vamos a dejar que miren la carta tranquilos y te llamamos. Ya te retuvimos bastante y no quiero que te regañen.

\- Para mí es un placer, con su permiso, nos vemos luego. – "Daiki" se alejó no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a Sakura, quien pareció no captar las indirectas porque le sonreía a cada gesto. Ya me estaba empezando a incomodar todo el jueguito.

\- Veo que están de compras ustedes también. ¿Cuantas bolsas llevan ahí?

\- Viste Eriol, es culpa de Tomoyo. Tenía pensado comprar una o dos prendas pero se emocionó y no paraba de recomendarme cosas, y por recomendarme quiero decir _obligarme_ a llevarlas.

\- Ay es que hace tanto que no salíamos de compras juntas que no pude evitarlo!. Además sabes que tengo un muy buen gusto y más cuando se trata de ti mi querida amiga.- comentó Tomoyo con su alegría habitual.

La merienda continuó tranquila aunque yo no hablé demasiado. Ese sujeto me ponía los pelos de punta, apareció para traernos el pedido y un par de veces más por si necesitábamos algo y cada oportunidad aprovechaba para hablar con las chicas, parecía hacerlo a propósito, y para colmo, antes de irnos se acercó a Sakura para decirle algo al oído que la hizo sonrojar. Necesitaba irme YA de allí.

\- Eriol, vamos a apúrate que tengo cosas que hacer.

 _Cualquier cosa que no implique ver a Sakura y ese tipo por más tiempo o no respondo de mí._

"Amigo" había dicho. Pero que amistades tan raras tiene. Me pregunto si tendré que seguir en el papel de idiota por mucho tiempo más. O reacciona ella o reacciono yo y a la mierda la diplomacia.

\- Shaoran. ¿Pasa algo? Estuviste muy raro.- Sakura me siguió ni bien me levanté.

 _"No nada, ¿por qué lo dices? me encanta ver como se te insinúan tus "amigos" y tú te sonrojas y te ríes de sus chites y comentarios. ¿Qué? Oh claro, yo también era tu amigo y tuvimos un trato especial esta mañana, entonces ¿cuál es el problema que tengas más "amigos"? No es que tuviéramos algo especial, después de todo no pasó nada entre nosotros aún, nada importante, solo 13 años de agonía para no ser más que un "PUTO AMIGO" con derechos"._

No podía decirle eso, ¿no?

 _No._

\- Para nada, es solo que salir con Eriol de compras me irrita, lo siento. Además estoy cansado y mañana me espera un día largo en la empresa.

\- Ah bueno, si es solo eso. Entonces ¿no te molestará que salga con Daiki esta noche? Tenía pensado hacer algo contigo pero como estás tan cansado mejor lo dejamos para otra ocasión.

 _¿Qué quiere invitar a quién a queee!?_

Nononono, inaceptable. Me detuve en seco, no podía ser que estuviera diciéndome eso. Mis venas multiplicaron su tamaño y apreté tantos los puños que podía sentir las uñas clavándose en el interior de mi mano. Antes de que pueda reaccionar, hacer o decir algo, ella se rió y se colgó de mi cuello para susurrarme al oído, provocándome.

\- Me encanta que te pongas celoso. Te ves tan _sexy_.

Soltó su agarre pero seguía mirándome con su sonrisa pícara y si antes no sabía que hacer ahora había olvidado hasta como hablar.

\- Daiki es amigo de hermano, como ya te había dicho. El amigo _gay_ de mi hermano.

 _Eso sí que no me lo esperaba._

\- Ohhh, ya veo. – pero había algo que no me cerraba del todo - Y ¿por qué te sonrojaste cuando te hablaba?.

Estaba claro que le estaba haciendo una escena y eso no iba conmigo, pero no estábamos hablando de cualquier chica, era de Sakura de quien se trataba y no podía evitarlo más, demasiados años me reprimí con ella.

\- Bueno, es que… me estaba diciendo cosas sobre ti, cosas que no te puedo repetir porque me avergüenzan. – supe que me decía la verdad porque sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmesí al igual que antes, dejándome ver a la niña tímida que conocí dentro de este potencial de mujer.

\- Oh, entiendo. Sakura, emm.. discúlpame por comportarme así.

\- No pasa nada, solo tendrás que buscar como compensarme luego.

Su voz sonó tan sensual que casi me pongo duro en ese momento. Me dio un beso pausado en la mejilla y fue a buscar sus bolsas para salir con Tomoyo, quien la estaba esperando a unos pasos de nosotros.

Y se fue, dejándome solo. Caliente y solo. ¿Cómo podía encenderme así con dos simples palabras?

\- Estas hasta las manos _wolfie._

Había olvidado a Eriol por completo.

\- Hasta los codos diría yo.

.

 **Sakura´s POV**

El atardecer descendía entre los arboles dándole un respiro a la pequeña ciudad agobiada de calor. Poco a poco las siluetas se oscurecieron dejando el resplandor de un anaranjado rosáceo proporcionando un aspecto romántico.

El día se cargó de emociones varias, había experimentados muchas facetas de mí que nunca antes creí poseer. En un lapso de por lo menos 24 horas me le confesé a mi antiguo mejor amigo, le hice una escena de celos y me le insinué sexualmente. Aun así, después de todas las conjeturas sobre nuestro pasado que dilucidé esa noche de borrachera en su departamento (de su parte claro) no termino de entender como un solo hombre puede causar estos cambios de estado en mí y en conjunto.

Me encanta.

Me encanta el hecho de no tener que advertirme a mí misma si lo que me ofrecen es genuino o no.

Mi experiencia con los hombres fue de todo menos buena. Cada golpe me había dejado una sensación de vacío acrecentando una insensibilidad que antes no poseía con respecto al amor y las relaciones en sí. Pero esta sensación, este sentimiento, era diferente. Siento que no tengo nada que ocultarle a Shaoran ni él a mí porque conocemos cada aspecto de nuestro carácter y por más que los años hayan podido modificarnos o moldearnos seguimos siendo los mismos en esencia; amo poder ser yo misma con él. En el fondo de mis cavilaciones llegué a reflexionar que era una locura, que quizás no era bueno conocerse tanto, que la amistad de años sería un gran impedimento sobre todo en la cama y aunque aún no comprobamos esa teoría del todo, luego del encuentro en la cocina mis expectativas fluctuaban y me convencían de que sería grandioso. Sumemos la certeza que los años habían hecho de su persona un hombre extremadamente atractivo, lo que incrementaba el nivel de expectativas por las nubes.

Luego de una cena con mi padre y un buen baño de relajación, me encontraba en una disyuntiva.

¿Le hablo yo o espero que me hable él? Y ¿si le mando un mensaje?

Que inmadura, lo sé, pero no me culpen, él se la pasó distante todo nuestro encuentro en la cafetería, así que quizás lo haga sufrir un poco.

No, creo que no.

\- _¿Cómo está el ser más celoso de la faz de la tierra_?

Si le iba a escribir por lo menos lo haría rabiar un poquito por ser yo la interesada en hablarle. No pasó ni un minuto y me contestó.

\- No sé a quién te refieres pero si me preguntas a mí te diría que podría estar mejor. Y ¿cómo está la mejor escapista de desayunos?

Touche! Era Shaoran con quien hablaba después de todo. No podía esperar menos de él. Sonreí.

 _-_ _Tampoco sé a quién te refieres, pero dime, ¿qué provocaría qué tu día culminara mejor? si se puede saber._

 _…_

 _-_ Lo dejo a tu imaginación.

 _-_ _Mi imaginación es demasiado amplia. Necesito pistas._

\- Tendrás que conformarte con eso.

Ay ¿por qué tanto misterio?- pensé

 _-_ _Okey… y ¿qué hacías?_

\- Estoy sentando en mi sofá, escuchando música, tomando un buen vaso de whisky. ¿Y tú?

 _-_ _Yo también estoy escuchando música en mi antiguo cuarto. Se siente bien volver a casa._

\- Seguro estas recordando viejos tiempos.

 _-_ _Mmmm, en eso te equivocas, más bien estaba pesando en los recuerdos que quiero generar de ahora en adelante._

\- Y ¿se puede saber qué tipo de vivencias te gustaría experimentar?

 _-_ _Lo dejo a tu imaginación._

\- Y ¿por qué no nos dejamos de imaginar y hacemos realidad nuestros deseos? No se puede vivir de sueños eternamente.

 _-_ _No pensaba dejarlos esfumarse._

 _…_

 _-_ _¿Qué harás mañana?_

Ya no quería andar con más rodeos, y si él buscaba hacerse rogar lo estaba consiguiendo.

\- Trabajar, las cosas aquí no van tan bien como creía, pero pensaba invitarte a almorzar de todas formas, si no estás muy ocupada saliendo de compras con los amigos de tus amigos/ hermanos/ lo que sean.

El contador iba Shaoran 2 – Sakura 0 pero él solito se estaba saboteando la jugada con sus celos.

 _-_ _Oh, no lo sé. Tenía pensado invitar al chico que conocí en la fiesta de Eriol hace unas semanas ¿lo recuerdas?_

\- ¿El tipo con el que te estabas besuqueando?.

Oh oh! lo había olvidado por completo, lo tenía más presente él que yo.

 _-_ _Más bien me refería al castaño que se hizo pasar por mi novio, se comportó como un idiota pero luego me encandiló con su sonrisa._ – si quería jugar jugaríamos los dos.

\- En ese entonces, pasa a verlo a la empresa mañana, a eso de las 12:30. Por si quieres comprobar si sigue siendo un idiota.

 _-_ _Me encantaría. Me voy a dormir ya. Nos vemos._

\- Adiós Sakura.

La conversación había sido algo rara pero interesante de todas formas y lo seguro es que mañana vería a _"ese chico de la fiesta_ " y amigo de toda la vida. Uff, que extraño era nombrarlo así. Mejor digámosle "mi chico". Sí, eso estaba muchísimo mejor.

-.-.-

A la mañana siguiente desperté tarde, como era habitual desde que tengo uso de razón. Mi padre se había ido muy temprano pero dejó hecho el desayuno para mí. Era un hombre excelente, detallista, atento con nosotros y lo adoraba por ello; engullí rápido para poder ducharme antes de alistarme.

Estaba tan nerviosa. _Li Corporations_ es una empresa muy importante en todo oriente por lo tanto debería de vestirme adecuada a la situación.

Me decidí por una falda blanca suelta de tiro medio que me llegaba arriba de la rodilla, ni larga ni corta. Como hacía calor no quería vestir camisa así que opté por una blusa manga corta con botones solo en el busto de raso celeste y en los pies unas sandalias blancas de taco fino de 6 cm. Recogí mi pelo en una cola alta, dejando mechones sueltos, y me maquillé muy suave los ojos, los labios los dejaría al natural, después de todo era un almuerzo nada más pero no quería tener una mala impresión al entrar al edificio. Tomé mi cartera pequeña haciendo juego y con un toque de perfume subí al auto.

El día estaba precioso, caluroso pero ideal para salir.

Ni bien pongo en marcha el auto me doy cuenta de una llamada perdida de Shaoran a mi celular que decidí devolverla.

Dios, no me digas que me canceló por favor.

\- Sakura, ¿cómo estás?

\- Bien ¿y tú? Justo estaba saliendo para allá – si pensaba cancelarme trataría de hacerlo cambiar de opinión y/o que se sienta algo culpable.

\- Qué bueno, pero necesito pedirte un favor antes.

\- Te escucho – no quise sonar cortante pero Dios sabe que si no voy al cielo es por mi casta habilidad de mentir.

\- Hay una carpeta con unos papeles que dejé olvidada de Eriol y la necesito. Mis choferes no estas disponibles ahora, no consigo moto y no quisiera retrasar nuestro almuerzo. ¿Te molestaría mucho ir por ella? Es importante.

 _Uffff, qué alivio!_

\- Claro que sí Shaoran, paso por lo de Eriol entonces.

\- Gracias, te lo agradezco mucho.

Corté la comunicación. Por poco y pensé que había pasado mi "mañana" arreglándome para terminar comiendo helado en el sillón de mi casa viendo _titanic_ hasta desfallecer. Pero por suerte nada de eso sucedió.


	7. Ira y pasión desmedida

.

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a CLAMP - La historia es de mi entera autoría.**

 **\- Advertencia: contenido erótico en la ultima parte -**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 7 - Ira y pasión desmedida

* * *

 **Sakura´s POV**

Me sentía dichosa. Shaoran no quería retrasar más nuestro encuentro y por eso me pidió el favor de ir por algún documento importante, lo cual indicaba que las ganas de vernos estaban latentes en ambos.

Cuando llegué a la mansión de Eriol, él ya me esperaba en la puerta con una carpeta en mano. Seguro que le avisó por teléfono para que no demorase y una vez más, para vernos lo antes posible. Cada vez me enamoraba más de este hombre.

 _¿Enamorada?_ bueno, dejémoslo así y no hondeemos más en el asunto.

\- Hola Sakurita, ¿cómo has estado?

\- Muy bien Eriol ¿y tú?

\- En mi mejor momento. – dijo guiñando un ojo mientras me pasaba la carpeta por la ventanilla baja del auto.

\- Oye Saku, ¿crees que podrás dejarme en el taller mecánico? Ayer llevé mi auto y me dijeron que estaría listo hoy. No te vas a desviar, queda a 3 cuadras de la empresa.

\- Sí claro, sube, no perdamos tiempo.

Se acomodó en el asciendo del acompañante y sujetó la carpeta para que no cayera ningún papel.

\- Gracias, te debo una.

\- Ya me la cobraré – le sonreí.

Ni bien se acomodó arranqué mi querido Citroën rumbo a la compañía. Fue oportuno estar con Eriol de todas formas porque no me acordaba muy bien donde quedaba y como de costumbre no reparé en ese hecho hasta este preciso momento. Él me indicaba el camino mientras _"Oops, I Did it again_ " de Britney Spears sonó en la radio y creyéndome la mejor cantante del mundo para un público que en mi mente era nulo, comencé a cantar a los cuatro vientos.

 _"_ _Oops!...I did it again_

 _I played with your heart, got lost in the game_

 _Oh baby, baby_

 _Oops!...You think I'm in love_

 _That I'm sent from above_

 _I'm not that innocent"_

\- No cantas nada mal. Y tu inglés es bastante bueno.

\- Ayy por Dios, lo siento. Casi que olvidé que estabas conmigo. Qué vergüenza.

¿Por qué estaba cantando como una desaforada? Y ¿por qué olvidé que estaba con Eriol si hacia 10 min que subió conmigo? Debería hacerme ver por un psiquiatra urgente.

\- Jaja, tu nunca cambias. Espero que la efusividad por esta canción no tenga nada que ver con la realidad.

La letra decía que ella jugaba con el corazón de su amante, como burlándose de él, canción que para nada la estaba cantando con esas intenciones y Eriol lo sabía, pero vio su oportunidad para tantear mi situación con su amigo y seguramente andarle con el chisme a Shaoran. Solo había dos problemas en su táctica.

1- Las mujeres somos las primeras en generar preguntas capciosas y rematarlas, por lo tanto no me sorprendió en absoluto su pregunta y sabía perfectamente a que quería llegar con ella.

2- Ni muerta hablaría de estas cosas con el mejor amigo de mi actual … pareja?. No porque esté jugando con él, es solo que contarle o no a Eriol de nuestra situación no era algo que me correspondiera. Si Shaoran no le habló sobre lo nuestro entonces nada sonsacaría de mis labios sellados, aunque fuera una verdad a voces.

\- No te creas que no sé a dónde quieres desviar la conversación Eriol, pero solo te diré que lo que sea que pase entre Shaoran y yo nos concierne a nosotros y solo a nosotros, salvo que él quiera contártelo.

No lo estaba viendo a la cara porque la prioridad en estos momentos era llegar sana y salva a la empresa y en un futuro cercano poder tener algo que contar de mi relación con el castaño que me vuelve loca sin hospitalizaciones de por medio. Pero igualmente podía percibir sus ojos de asombro. ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado de la despistada de Sakura, no? Estaba clarísimo que los hombres no conocen de lo que somos capaces las mujeres. Sexto sentido.

\- Muy interesante. Te doy el crédito esta vez.

Habrán pasado otros 10 minutos y por fin llegamos al taller donde Eriol buscaría su auto.

\- Gracias Sakura. Por cierto, estas muy hermosa hoy y a juzgar por la hora que es, puedo estimar que te levantaste temprano para producirte, por ende mi pregunta de antes ha sido contestada.

Ahora yo estaba impresionada. Y bueno, había que darle crédito a los hombres alguna vez.

1 punto para Eriol.

\- Lo dejo a tu criterio. – sonreí - Nos estamos viendo Eriol! Bye!

Esa conversación me había sacado una sonrisa lo cual me hacía recordar su situación con mi mejor amiga, aquella que están intentando retomar. Tomoyo no fue muy detallista en cuanto a lo que tenían como pareja, sabía que algo había pasado pero no tengo muchos detalles de los hechos y el otro día en el shopping no tuvimos la oportunidad de hablar de chica a chica como siempre hacemos, pero no faltará oportunidad.

Ni bien el cartel de la sede de _Li Corporations_ se hacía más grande yo sentía que me encogía en el asiento del auto. Una presión comenzó a ejercer sobre mi pecho y necesité unas cuantas bocanadas de aire para tomar coraje e ingresar por esas oscuras puertas.

Ni bien ingresé al lugar noté que una mujer muy bonita y elegante se encontraba sola en un amplio y pulcro recibidor, tan monstruoso que parecía devorarme.

\- Bienvenida a Li Corporations, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?

\- Buen día, le traigo unos papeles al Señor Li.

\- De ser así le pido me los entregue a mí por favor, yo se los recibiré.

\- La verdad es que él me esta esperando, ¿podría avisarle por favor?.

…

\- Un momento.

La sonrisa de la señorita desapareció ante mi insistencia y pronto vi a unos guardias acercarse para custodiar los ascensores y las salidas, como si yo fuera una delincuente o algo por el estilo. Qué ambiente más frío y hostil se generaba en este tipo de empresas cuando uno apenas si "transgredía" las frágiles normas de la compañía, como solicitar que se llamara al jefe para anunciar una llegada. ¿Qué debería haberle dicho? ¿Qué era su amiga? ¿Su amante? ¿Su novia? ¿O que traía una suma millonaria en mi bolsillo que deseaba invertir para que dejen de mirarme de esa forma?. Menos mal que había ido vestida para la ocasión o de seguro me echaban a patadas por mi supuesto atrevimiento y falta de la moda.

\- Señorita… señorita…

 _Despierta Sakura_

¿Qué? Oh si. - Disculpe, me distraje un poco.

\- Su nombre por favor.

\- Ah sí, claro. Sakura Kinomoto.

 _Pero que tonta eres._

\- Disculpe señorita Kinomoto por hacerla esperar, son protocolos de la empresa. El Señor Li la estará aguardando en su despacho; me pidió que suba usted con la carpeta que le trajo, es en el último piso.

Ahora sí me trataba con amabilidad. - Muchas gracias.

Los guardias llamaron el ascensor y se hicieron a un lado para dejarme subir, a los cuales les sonreí amablemente recibiendo una muy leve inclinación de su parte. Ni por chiste dejarían su papel de tipo rudo.

¿En qué piso dijo que estaba? ¿En el último?

Las puertas herméticas se abrieron, fue una larga subida hasta el piso 23. Nunca había notado cuan alto era este edificio, debe de ser el único porque Tomoeda se caracterizaba por ser una ciudad tranquila y chiquita, aunque la empresa se encontraba un poco alejada del centro.

Comencé a caminar en la única dirección que me llevaba el corredor y di gracias de que así fuera porque no había ninguna indicación de a donde me tenía que dirigir. Pasé por unas puertas lindantes con oficinas vidriadas donde se podía observar todo, tanto desde afuera como de adentro, muy moderno.

Mis tacos resonaban en el piso de porcelanato italiano y me sentí rotundamente observada.

Todos volteaban a verme como si el hecho que alguien ajeno a la empresa este ahí fuera toda una novedad. Y quizás lo era. O quizás todos eran unos babosos, porque de reojo pude notar que la población masculina ganaba terreno allí y de cierto modo me sentí aliviada; Shaoran no estaría siendo acosado por sus empleadas después de todo.

O eso creía yo.

La única mujer con quien me crucé fue la recepcionista de aquel piso. Una señora de unos 50 y pico que se notaba llevaba años allí por la manera en la que se desenvolvía. No debía de preocuparme por ella, ¿o si?

 _No claro que no. ¿Pero qué cosas dices? ¿Cómo va a cambiarte a ti por una mujer que te dobla en edad?_

\- Buenos días, soy Sakura Kinomoto. El Sr. Li me pidió le entregara esta carpeta.

\- Muy buenos días señorita. Sí, por su puesto, el señor la estaba esperando. Por favor tome asiento mientras yo me encargo de entregársela.

\- Sí como no, muchas gracias.

La recepcionista podía ser una mujer de edad pero aun así era muy bonita. Vestía una pollera tubo y una camisa blanca clásica adornada por un exquisito perfume. Me sentía bastante cómoda, sin dudas fue una mejor recepción que la de hace unos minutos y me relajé mientras esperaba a que Shaoran apareciera.

De repente comencé a pensar en el hecho que me encontraría con él de un minuto a otro y no sabía cómo debía saludarlo.

¿Con un beso? No no, muy inapropiado. Descartado.

¿En la mejilla? No no, tampoco. O quizás sí, pero solo si él hace el amago de darlo primero. Sino con un "Hola Shaoran" debería bastar. ¿O debía llamarlo Li por respeto?

Mejor dejaré que él maneje la situación y en base a eso responderé. Sí, eso haré.

Mientras mi mente sacaba conjeturas mi nerviosismo había logrado acrecentar un dolor punzante en mi vejiga.

 _¿Justo ahora Sakura? En serio?_

Si, justo ahora!, no voy a andar meciendo las piernas como una tonta todo el camino al restaurante.

\- Disculpe señora, señorita, ¿sería mucha molestia pedirle permiso para ir al baño?

\- Pero ¿cómo no?, no hay problema. La dejaré pasar al privado del sector porque si no debería hacerla bajar un piso y de seguro el Señor Li vendrá en cualquier momento. Además sé que es de su absoluta confianza por lo tanto no habrá inconvenientes. Pase por esa puerta y gire a la derecha, la última es la del baño.

\- Oh muchas gracias y disculpe por incomodarla.

\- No hay de qué señorita. Vaya tranquila por favor.

\- Gracias. Es muy amable.

Crucé la puerta indicada y llegué a mi destino. No quería demorar mucho así que me di un vistazo rápido al espejo y salí inmediatamente una vez terminado, pero algo hizo que me detuviera en donde estaba.

Una de las puertas de ese pasillo se encontraba entornada, y para mi sorpresa, mis ojos se toparon con la esbelta figura de Shaoran sentado en el escritorio revisando unos papeles. Se veía tan bien, tan guapo con ese pelo alborotado que lo hacía lucir tan sexy y esa camisa blanca resaltaba el bronceado de su cuerpo. Todo un bombón. No pude evitar morderme el labio inferior por la suerte que tenía.

Estaba muy concentrado leyendo los papeles que sostenía y el frunce de sus prominentes cejas solo lo hacía ver más atractivo.

Me encanta la dedicación y seriedad con la que se tomaba su empleo. Es un hombre muy aplicado y a pesar de tenerlo todo siempre pretendía llegar a más. Ambicioso pero caritativo también, ya que su familia colaboraba con innumerables fundaciones en toda china y eran muy bien reconocidos por eso.

\- Por favor Izumi, necesito terminar esto lo antes posible. Dame el bolígrafo.

¿Izumi? No me había percatado que estaba con alguien. Tampoco es que mi visión era de 180º en ese momento pero esa petición no tenía nada de normal y mi curiosidad llegó a su fin. Cuando moví mi cabeza en la única dirección que podría haber una persona, según mi perspectiva, lo que pude ver provocó que mi sangre hirviera como lista para tomar el té.

 _Si es que les gusta que el agua les queme la lengua._

No era la única que se había detenido a observar la belleza de Shaoran y yo sí lo estaba admirando pero esa mujer se lo estaba devorando.

Una mujer. No, una _mujerzuela,_ estaba apoyada en el escritorio en posición a casi 90º mostrando su muy prominente escote y se paseaba lentamente un bolígrafo por sus pechos lanzado miradas lascivas a **_MI_** Shaoran. Como si quisiera comérselo sin sazón.

\- Si lo quieres, solo tómalo.

\- Ya te dije que no estoy para juegos. Ahora dame el bolígrafo, no lo repetiré.

Que aburrido eres. Ya caerás… lo sé. - y con una última pasada por sus senos, se lo entregó.

 _¿Ya caerá? ¿YA CAERÁ? . Oh no. no no no y NO._

¿Qué esa mujer estaba loca? ¿Era esto una prueba del destino? ¿Una prueba que Shaoran debe pasar porque no está seguro de sus sentimientos? ¿O es una prueba para mí? Para así descubrir que no todos los hombres son iguales, que unas tetas o un gran trasero no es lo importante cuando los años comiencen a pasar y lo único que perdure sea el cariño del uno por el otro. ¿?

 _Si es eso Dios, por favor para de una vez y dame un respiro._

Con el mayor sigilo que nunca creí poseer salí de allí sin ser descubierta.

No era de esas personas que podían fingir una careta de alegría cuando lo que sentían era pura rabia, pero traté de disimularlo lo mejor posible. Me senté en el mismo lugar de cuando llegué y le di las gracias a la recepcionista por haberme permitido pasar. Tomé mi cartera, la puse en mi regazo y oculté mi furia apretando las manijas de la misma muy fuerte; creí que en cualquier momento traspasaría el duro cuero con mis uñas y si seguía así solo lograría lastimarme.

Inspira…. y expira.

 _Eso es. Concéntrate._

La técnica de relajación duró lo que en suspiros pude exhalar hasta que la vi pasar.

Esa tal Izumi era el prototipo de mujer con el que todo hombre quisiera tener una aventura. Rubia, alta, curvas pronunciadas en exceso así como su maquillaje. Se notaba a la legua que esta mujer estaba de cacería.

 _Pero se equivocó de presa._

Ella no notó que la estaba observando hasta que terminó de hablar algo con Aomi, como descubrí se llama la recepcionista, que más que eso era la secretaria que le manejaba la agenda a Shaoran. Cuando se giró me miró sorprendida ante mi presencia y la muy imprudente se dirigió a mi persona indirectamente.

\- ¿La señorita espera a alguien? - ni si quiera estaba hablando conmigo.

\- Sí, claro. Fue quien trajo la carpeta que el Señor necesitaba con urgencia. - le dijo Aomi.

\- Ya veo. ¿La puedo ayudar en alguna otra cosa señorita? - ahora sí se dirigía a mi la muy _turra_.

\- No se preocupe, Shaoran me pidió que espere ya que iremos a almorzar.

Lo que disfrute su expresión en ese momento no tiene nombre. Yo permanecía relajada pero dejaba claro entre ambas que acababa de marcar territorio e Izumi pareció captarlo al instante.

\- En ese caso permítame recomendarle el restaurante italiano "Don Luigi". Hacen unos tallarines a la putanesca que a Shaoran le encantan.

La muy perra me estaba declarando la guerra y yo no era soldado que se acobarda al primer estruendo. Me encargaré de ponerla en su lugar en otro momento, no era muy oportuno sacar las armas en ese contexto ni en ese lugar.

\- Lo tendré en cuenta. Gracias.

\- No hay de qué. Aomi, voy a salir a almorzar ahora, luego nos vemos. Adiós señorita ….

\- Kinomoto. Sakura Kinomoto.

\- Sakura. Que peculiar nombre para tan peculiar mujer. Adiós entonces… Sakura.

Encima de no conocerme, ¿me gastaba?.

Esa yegua me había arruinado el almuerzo definitivamente, la muy insensible había logrado sacarme de las casillas, pero no debía darle el gusto. Aunque hay un castaño de ojos color ámbar que va a escuchar toda mi descarga, no sé si hoy, pero algún día lo haré, porque no va a ser la primera vez que me vea en estas oficinas, debía conocer a mi enemigo y contraatacar.

En ese instante, cuando la ira había alcanzado su máxima potencia, Shaoran se dignó a aparecer.

\- Sakura, que bueno verte. Gracias a ti ya me liberé.

Se acercó a paso decidido con claras intenciones de abrazarme, o besarme o algo que intuía seria contacto con alguna parte de su cuerpo y en ese momento me repelía. Puse mis manos entre nosotros rápidamente en un movimiento algo brusco para impedir su saludo.

\- Ay discúlpame, es que tenías algo ahí y pensé que era un bicho, pero me equivoqué, solo era un poco de … _suciedad._

Por supuesto que no se comió ni media excusa pero hizo lo posible para alivianar el denso aire que se respiraba en esos momentos sin preguntarme nada.

\- Bueeeeno. Gracias entonces. Vió Aomi, - ahora se dirigía a su secretaria mientras le extendía la misma carpeta que me pidió le trajera- Le dije que era un ángel de mujer, aunque está un poco intensa hoy. Si no vuelvo en dos horas mejor llame a la policía.

\- Shaoran! - me atreví a gritar algo enojada.

\- No lo creo señor, estoy segura que se encuentra en buenas manos, es una señorita muy amable. Y no se preocupe por los papeles que ya mismo me estoy ocupando de ellos.

\- Gracias Aomi, no sé qué haría esta empresa sin ti.

Concluí que Shaoran estimaba mucho a esa mujer porque él nunca se comportaría tan amable y chistoso con una simple empleada. Y por empleada recordé a la tal Izumi y no pude evitar preguntarme si ella también tendría _un trato especial_ de su jefe.

\- Por qué no vamos?, muero de hambre.- dije ansiosa por salir de allí.

\- Por supuesto. Las damas primero.

A paso firme y con la cabeza en alto caminé hacia el ascensor esperando que por lo menos los hombres se dieran vuelta a verme y así poder darle a probar un poco de su propia medicina a Shaoran. Contonee mis caderas exageradamente y me aseguré de hacer el mayor ruido posible con mis tacones, pero nadie volteó. El mundo estaba conspirando contra mí, ahora podía confirmarlo.

.

 **Shaoran`s POV**

Ni bien crucé al vestíbulo pude notar el aura de Sakura irradiando calor y no tardaría en confirmar segundos después que estaba muy molesta, pero no solo percibí su enojo sino también lo hermosa que la encontraba. No estaba de elegante ni tampoco informal, pero destilaba finura y su silueta me volvía loco. Ella no necesita ponerse algo ajustado para llamar la atención, su sola presencia delata su belleza natural, cosa que seguro no pasó desapercibida por mis empleados y que al salir me aseguré de que nadie volteara siquiera a verla, ya se habrán babeado bastante cuando llegó.

Bastó con fulminar con la mirada al primer atrevido para que todos captaran la situación. Esta mujer era mía y mataría al primero que se le cruce por el camino. Lo juro.

Ni bien nos paramos frente al ascensor le di la espalda para seguir con mi mensaje autoritario por si a alguno no le quedó claro.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Se te olvidó algo?

\- Eh? No, no es nada.

El ascensor llegó y ahora por fin podría concentrarme en ella.

\- Y bien, ¿qué quieres comer?

Sakura meditaba, no era algo inusual en ella pero aún la seguía notando muy distante.

\- Me dijeron que en _Don Luigi_ hacen unas ricas pastas.

\- Perfecto, me encanta ese restaurante.

Le brindé mi mejor sonrisa pero en vez de contagiársela unas llamas parecían brotar de sus ojos verdes, estaba furiosa y no sabía por qué. Justo hoy que quería pasar un lindo rato con ella y me recibe con esta actitud tan poco habitual de su parte. Recapitulé si anoche había dicho algo que la haga enojar, pero no encontré razones suficientes. ¿Estará en sus días?

\- Sakura, ¿estás menstruando?

\- ¿Quee? Noooo, como-por qué-tú.. ¿por qué me haces esa pregunta?

\- Porque es la única razón se me ocurre por la cual podrías estar con esa cara.

\- No, lo siento, es que no dormí bien anoche y sabes que me pone de mal humor.

\- Si estabas cansada lo hubiéramos dejado para otro día.

Me arrimé un poco y le acaricié la mejilla. Ardía como si tuviera 40º.

\- ¿Tienes fiebre? - Acto seguido le besé la frente y sentí como su rostro se relajó en ese instante rodeándome en un abrazo. Su temperatura corporal estaba alta pero no lo suficiente como para enviarla a casa a hacer reposo, así que me despreocupé solo un poco y me permití disfrutar de su ahora sí, cálida bienvenida.

\- No. No tengo fiebre.

\- Qué bueno. Relájate un poco, ¿quieres?. Eres linda cuando te enojas pero tu sonrisa es mucho más hermosa. ¿Me contarás qué te tiene tan molesta?

\- No tiene importancia. Solo vayamos a comer.

Todo el camino al restaurante lo hicimos casi en silencio, pero poco a poco fue recuperando el humor habitual en ella. Si no quería contarme lo que le sucedía respetaría su decisión, y si el momento lo amerita seguro terminaría diciéndomelo.

\- Mmm no sé qué pedir. – dudaba mientras sus bellos ojos iban de un lado al otro del menú.

\- Yo creo que voy a ordenar fusillis verdes con salsa fileto. – no tenía ganas de algo muy pesado, ya de por si estábamos comiendo pastas así que opté por algo sin relleno y con una salsa suave.

\- Y ¿qué me recomendarías? ¿Qué es lo más rico de aquí?.

\- Los ravioles son muy buenos, podrías pedir esos, – dije señalando su carta- son rellenos de calabaza.

\- Mmmm, no.. creo que voy a pedir tallarines a la putanesca.

\- Muy bien, ordenemos entonces.

La comida no estaba resultando como yo esperaba. Bastará con decir que el que iniciaba la conversación era yo y por más que me sonriera se le notaba que no estaba 100% conmigo.

Una vez que terminamos los platos le ofrecí postre pero se negó.

\- Creo que comí mucho, además siento que me arde la lengua.

\- Es que la salsa putanesca se caracteriza por ser un poco picante y la de aquí es espectacular porque la sazonan bien, aunque si no estás acostumbrada es lógico que te pase eso. ¿Por qué no pides un helado así te calma un poco el ardor?

\- No sabía te gustara tanto. ¿Por qué no pediste ese plato entonces?

Evadió el halado olímpicamente.

\- Porque siempre la pido, hoy quería cambiar un poco.

De pronto Sakura se enderezó en su asiento olvidando la pereza que le dio su alimento y tensado cada músculo de su rostro. Momentos después trajeron la cuenta y pasé la tarjeta para que cobraran. Ella parecía algo ida y estaba a punto de preguntarle si sentía bien cuando la mesera regreso con el ticket de compra.

\- Le pido su firma por favor.

\- Sí claro.

\- Ah y su número de teléfono también.

\- Y ¿PARA QUE QUERRIA SU NUMERO DE TELEFONO? ¿ACASO YA NADIE TIENE RESPETO POR EL OTRO?

Sakura saltó como leche hervida de su asiento diciendo algo sin sentido apretando los puños, y si las miradas mataran la mesera sería la primera en morir.

\- Todos piden el número de teléfono cuando compras con tarjeta, cálmate por favor. – y ahora dirigiéndome a la muy asustada y joven mesera de 19 años quien seguramente era nueva porque no la había visto nunca por ahí, me disculpé. - Te pido disculpas, pero no será necesario porque tengo cuenta aquí, puedes ir a verificar mis datos.

\- Lo siento mucho señor, no lo sabía. Gracias por su visita.

La chica se fue con una cara de pánico terrible y está de más decir que habíamos acaparado la atención de todos los allí presentes. Menos mal que no éramos demasiados.

Sakura se había parado y seguía plantada en su lugar cual potus esperando para hacer fotosíntesis.

\- Sakura ¿quieres sentarte un minuto?

Mi voz pareció hacerla reaccionar porque sacudió la cabeza y sin mirarme salió corriendo de allí.

 _Demonios. ¿Y ahora qué?_

Dejé una generosa propina en la mesa por el escándalo y salí lo más deprisa que pude tras ella. Seguía caminando muy rápido, casi corriendo pero la alcancé.

\- Sakura! Espera! - no fue necesario sujetarla esta vez, se detuvo en su lugar aun sin voltear.

\- ¿Va a ser una costumbre que te vayas enojada sin dar explicaciones?

\- ¿Va a ser una costumbre que me des razones para hacerlo?

 _¿Qué?_

\- ¿De qué estas hablando?

\- ¿Qué de qué hablo? Oh! Empecemos!. Por un lado está tu tan particular vecina, por su puesto, quien no tiene un mínimo de respeto por el prójimo y para la frutilla del postre está tu tan ardiente empleada, esa tal Izumi, quien parece conocerte muy bien porque fue ella quien me recomendó venir a aquí en primer lugar y quien sugirió que los tallarines a la putanesca eran tus favoritos. Y OH! QUE CASUALIDAD! Le acertó en todo.

\- Okey, primero deja de gritar y sube al auto.

\- No quiero.

\- No me obligues a hacerlo Sakura y no estoy evadiendo la conversación solo sube al maldito auto que nos está mirando media cuadra.

\- Ohhh discúlpeme, a veces olvido que el señor es importante en la sociedad y que no puede evidenciar su defectuosa compañía. Lo lamento tanto.

El tono ironico y de burla que estaba empleando me estaba por sacar de las casillas y a mi no me cuesta mucho trabajo cambiar el humor.

\- Sube. Ahora – mi voz sonó determinante y por suerte me obedeció.

Salí a toda prisa de allí. Estaba molesto, Sakura se estaba comportando como una nena caprichosa y no hay nada que me irrite más que me griten insensateces y menos hacer un escándalo mundial.

Aparqué en el estacionamiento del parque de diversiones que ahora estaba cerrado, por lo tanto no habría nadie alrededor.

\- Necesito bajar. Me falta el aire aquí.

De mala gana desactivé el seguro del auto y bajó al instante. No quería seguir discutiendo a los gritos pero no me quedó otra más que acceder a bajar también y encararla.

\- Sakura… - pero no me dejó hablar.

\- ¿Sabes lo feo que es, que una mujer, una _chiruza,_ que no sabe de tu existencia te refriegue en la cara que conoce demasiado bien a tu actual pareja? No, claro que no lo sabes, pero no acaba ahí. La muy mal nacida, no solo insinúa que tuvo "algo" con cierta persona, sino que lo acosa sexualmente mientras están solos. Sin rodeos. Y para sellar el tema se cree capaz de volver a obtener a ese hombre que tanto le gusta y que no le pertenece, porque él no fue capaz de dejarle en claro que nunca tendría nada con ella, o por lo menos no más, porque ahora se encuentra en una relación con otra persona. ¿Qué opina al respecto Sr. Li?

…

\- Necesito un cigarrillo.

Esto era demasiado para asimilar y esta vez sí tenía razones para enojarse. Necesitaba tranquilidad para contarle y a su vez estaba un poco cabreado por todo, porque Izumi se haya atrevido a decirle algo, como si yo le perteneciera de alguna forma y por la actitud de loca esquizofrénica de Sakura hace un rato.

Mientras la nicotina inundaba mis pulmones, mis músculos liberaban su tensión. Diablos! ¿Nunca podríamos estar bien y tranquilos?

\- Si estas pensado una excusa prefiero que no me digas nada. - dijo de pronto.

\- Solo estaba tratando de ver desde donde abordar esto.

Okey, no había sido la mejor contestación, así que mejor arrancaba a hablar o la embarraría aún peor. Arrojé el cigarrillo y me dispuse a contarle.

\- Izumi es la jefa de nuestra sucursal aquí en Japón desde hace 3 años, ella es la hija de una familia amiga de mis padres. Comenzó hace mucho a trabajar en la empresa en China, desde que terminó los estudios si mal no lo recuerdo, casi al mismo tiempo que yo; la verdad que tenía muchas aptitudes y poco a poco su participación se fue tornando más importante y cuando abrimos la sucursal aquí no dudó en ofrecerse como voluntaria. Mi relación con ella al principio era nula pero hace un año y medio que estoy al frente de la firma con más responsabilidades que antes y sabes lo dedicado que soy con ellas, así que todos los meses me pongo en contacto con los representantes de cada sucursal y hasta he venido los fines de semana para reuniones express y siempre concurren en el mismo restaurante, al que fuimos hoy.

\- - En cuanto a lo otro, nunca estuve con ella. No te voy a negar que me haya buscado y una noche un poco pasado de copas en una celebración… nos besamos. Pero no pasó nada más! – no quise mirar su cara, pero sus expresiones no era precisamente de estar pasando un buen momento. - No me gusta mezclar las cosas Sakura, por eso no podría estar con ella de ninguna forma y no soy un cabrón, no ando mirando con cara de baboso a todas las mujeres. Lo que sí no puedo, es evitarla; es la jefa de la sucursal y siempre estamos hablando, revisando los balances, etc.

\- Y por lo visto tampoco puedes ponerla en su lugar. Eso significa que hay algo más que te ata a ella.

\- No, no es eso, es solo que.. no me mal interpretes pero en estos momentos no me puedo dar el lujo de darle una patada en el trasero ni transferirla porque las cosas no estaban muy bien aquí y la verdad es que .. la necesito. Pero si te puedo asegurar que voy a hablar con ella por lo sucedido.

\- No te preocupes, ya veo lo _intensas_.. digo extensas, que son sus charlas, además, ¿tenía que hacerte todo este planteo para que pienses en ponerla en su lugar? Me parece que lo nuestro no es tan importante para ti como lo es para mí Shaoran, o me estas mintiendo y sí te agrada que las mujeres se te tiren encima.

\- Nooo, ¿cómo dices eso? Sakura, Izumi no me mueve un pelo. Y no necesito que me plantees nada porque jamás dejaría que alguien se propase lo suficiente conmigo. No sé lo que viste pero creo lo suficiente en mí como para controlar la situación si tiende a desbordarse. Aquí la única que mueve mi cielo y tierra, eres tú.

Me fui arrimando a ella solo un poco, si bien no nos encontrábamos muy lejos la distancia era lo suficiente como para querer acortarla. Me miraba con sus hermosos ojos llenos de dudas, estudiandome, debatiendo una lucha con ella misma y ojalá la perdiera porque la necesidad de abrazarla se estaba apoderando de mis sentidos.

\- Shaoran, no quiero que le digas nada a Izumi de lo que hablamos.

\- Pero…

\- Pero nada, solo lo empeorarás si lo haces.

\- Muy bien, no lo haré... – con cautela me animé a dar un paso más hasta quedar frente a frente. - Sakura, sé que no es algo fácil de asimilar y créeme que tampoco es que se la pasa acosándome. Me pone furioso lo que pasó porque no tiene derecho alguno a hacerse la _guapa_ contigo ya que no soy nada suyo ni nunca lo fui.

\- Pero la besaste. Eso para ella significa que le gustas y es el pie suficiente para creer que algo más podría pasar.

\- Ya te dije, estaba borracho. Celebrábamos un buen logro de fin de año con todos los de la empresa hasta que solo quedamos ella y yo. Soy hombre y no tenía nadie a quien rendirle cuentas así que solo pasó y no me enorgullezco pero creo que le hubiera entrado a lo que sea en ese momento.

\- Ahora no me vengas a decir que no te mueve un pelo con eso de " _le hubiera entrado a lo que venga",_ porque ya me dejaste en claro que te parece atractiva.

\- No quise decir eso. A lo que voy es que en mi estado no diferenciaba quien era la persona que estaba besando, podría haber sido Eriol vestido de mujer y no me hubiera dado cuenta, créeme nunca había estado tan ebrio en mi vida. Cuando reconocí a Izumi caí en cuentas de que no podía estar haciendo eso con alguien de la empresa, porque esa es mi política. Y no te miento cuando te hablo, es una mujer atractiva para … una noche o dos, no tiene nada más que me interese. Todas mis relaciones fueron vacías Sakura, todas menos tú o eso es lo que pretendo; te lo dije el otro día, tendría que estar demente para dejar a la chica más dulce, cariñosa, hermosa y atractiva de la faz de la tierra por una aventura, no necesito que nadie me mire para sentirme deseado porque para eso te tengo a ti y por mas berrinches que me hagas no voy a dejar de pensar que si te pones de esta forma es porque algo te importo, ¿o me equivoco?

\- No sé, tampoco te la creas tanto, a todos les hago planteos porque no me gusta que me usen.

Sakura seguía en la misma postura por más que ya estaba a solo un metro de distancia, con la única diferencia de que no estaba mirándome a los ojos, solo volteó la vista a un costado y la fijó en algún lugar del vacío.

\- Por lo menos déjame soñar que conmigo es diferente.

Ella quería seguir discutiendo y minimicé ese comentario porque sabía que no era cierto y si lo era quería olvidarlo. Tenía todas las de perder en esta riña y lo que más anhelaba es que entendiese lo importante que es para mí esta oportunidad que nos estamos dando. Di un paso corto al frente y sujeté su mano descruzando sus brazos provocando me mirase luego de unos cuantos minutos sin hacerlo, deposité un beso tierno en ella y la llevé a mi pecho. Mi pulso se aceleró como a 120 km por hora en un solo segundo.

\- ¿Lo sientes? … ¿Crees que cualquiera logra esto en mí?¿Crees que todas me ponen en este estado de nerviosismo? ¿No decían todos que era frío y sin corazón? Bueno, tenían razón y cambié un poco con los años, pero no lo suficiente como para abrirme a alguien, entonces no hay razones para dudar de lo que me provoca tu simple presencia; creo que inconscientemente siempre fui tuyo. Sakura yo.. _te quiero tanto que me duele el corazón._

Su rostro se mantenía inexpresivo, atenta a todas mis palabras, no dijo nada cuando acabé con mi discurso y un estruendo resonó en mi pecho. Era mi alma haciéndose trizas y mi cuerpo pasándome factura. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, si fue un minuto o un segundo no lo sé, pero sentí un frío recorrer mi nuca, mis ojos la miraban pero sin verla en realidad hasta que de repente algo cálido me devolvió a la vida. Su mano rozó mi mejilla causando que mis piernas se aflojasen y suavemente unió sus labios con los míos en un roce demencial cargado de sensualidad.

Mis manos se acoplaron a la perfección en su lugar favorito para perecer. Aprisionaba su cintura y la atraía más a mí mientras ella acariciaba mi pecho aferrándose al cuello de mi camisa, estrujándolo, atrayéndome. Podía saborear como la amargura se disolvía en nuestras bocas dando paso al dulce néctar de la pasión. Los besos podrían nunca cesar y nuestras lenguas encontraron el punto justo de ebullición cuando un suspiro emergió de su garganta. Embriagado del placer que nuestros cuerpos emanaban mis manos descendieron hasta posarse en la redondez de la parte baja de su espalda mientas el auto fue el sostén ideal para dar rienda suelta a la batalla que estábamos librando.

Mi excitación no pasó desapercibida por ella quien elevó su pierna solo para sentirme lo más profundo que nuestras vestimentas y la situación nos lo estaba permitiendo. La sostuve así mientras todos los puntos nerviosos de mi mano se descargaban acariciando la piel desnuda del contorno de su pierna ascendiendo por su muslo. No pudiendo resistir por más tiempo, con una mano abrí la puerta trasera del auto y sin separarnos la guíe hasta quedar dentro. Me habré despegado solo dos segundos para asegurarme de trabar bien la puerta y al siguiente ella se encontraba a horcajadas sobre mí besando mi cuello mientras mis manos ansiosas buscaban el que sería mi segundo lugar favorito.

Toda la situación agudizaba mis sentidos mientras desabrochaba los 4 botones de su blusa encontrando detrás de ella el encaje que enmarcaba esos exquisitos senos, pero la teoría no sirve de nada si no se lleva a la práctica y no dudé en comprobarla cuando liberé uno de sus pechos de su prisión; el contacto directo casi provoca que acabase en mis pantalones, pero no podía permitirlo, no ahora que estaba disfrutando tanto. Recorrí la cúspide de su pecho con la punta de la lengua, rodeándolo, succionándolo mientras mi otra mano le daba atención a su par cuando comenzó a mecer su entrepierna sobre mi ya erguida erección. La fricción era tan sabrosa como sus suspiros.

\- Odio.. que me vuelvas así de loca.

\- Yo amo enloquecer contigo.

El vaivén de nuestros cuerpos demandaba culminar en la locura que prometía, pero decidí que sería ella la primera en perder la cabeza y mientras nuestros labios volvían a encontrase mi mano se encaminó hasta topar con la barrera de la fina tela de sus bragas totalmente empapadas.

\- Dios Sakura, estás tan húmeda.

La posición no me permitía demostrar toda mi destreza con comodidad pero eso no detendría mi labor. Acariciando sus labios internos por sobre la tela logré quitarle unos gemidos débiles que se intensificaron una vez que adentré mis dedos acariciándola directamente y pasando por su pequeño pero hinchado botón de placer para brindarle mi entera atención.

\- Sha- Shaoran, n-no …

\- ¿No qué? Sakura, ¿No quieres? ¿Me detengo?. -

Jugaba con sus delirios alterando mis preguntas con las pasadas que mi lengua le brindaba a sus pechos con devoción.

\- No.. no quiero que pares.

Sus palabras eran como elixir de lujuria, la besé con hambre mientras aumentaba el ritmo de mis caricias y su respiración se agitaba cada vez más hasta ahogar su último grito de placer en mi boca. Verla alcanzar el clímax fue tan o más increíble que haberlo alcanzado yo con ella.

El destino es algo maravilloso, ha logrado coincidir nuestras vidas una vez más después de tanto tiempo y ser capaz de darnos la oportunidad de recuperar el tiempo perdido, pero también sabemos que el destino posee doble cara y puede ser cruel, muy, muy cruel, tanto como para hacer sonar mi celular en ese preciso momento, encaprichado como siempre en que algo o alguien nos interrumpa como si fuera un regocijo ver como manejan nuestros hilos desde algún lugar aparentemente desconocido.

\- Aomi, dígame... ajá… sí comprendo… dígale que en unos minutos estoy ahí. Adiós.

Mientras conversaba Sakura no paraba de recorrer mi cuello con su lengua y sus manos descendían al punto donde segundos atrás ni si quiera se me hubiera cruzado por la cabeza detenerla.

\- Sakura.. no sigas o .. no podré detenerme.

\- ¿Tienes que volver?

Sus labios estaban hinchados y su pelo ligeramente despeinado, esa visión era exquisita porque yo la había provocado y por más que no pudiera llegar a la cima con ella supe que por lo menos había logrado satisfacerla y redimirme por las molestias que sufrió hoy en la empresa.

\- Me temo que sí, pero no voy a olvidar de como tuviste que dejarme hoy, me la voy a cobrar muy caro, como que me llamo Li Shaoran. –

La besé con pasión para que entienda hablaba muy en serio y para despedirme de su calor por un tiempo.

\- Te tomo la palabra. – dijo sonriendo sobre mi boca.

Con nuestras prendas en su lugar nos dirigimos a los asientos de adelante para emprender la vuelta. Cuando llegamos, entramos al estacionamiento de la empresa y antes de bajar la detuve para hablarle.

\- Sakura .. no te lo voy a preguntar porque es obvio que viste o escuchaste algo de lo que pasó con Izumi esta tarde en mi despacho, pero solo por si acaso quiero que sepas lo que le dije.

\- - Una vez que terminó con su ritual de seducción y pude al fin firmar los documentos de la carpeta que me trajiste, le comenté que estaba saliendo con alguien, que era algo reciente pero que era importante para mí, que había deseado estar con esta mujer desde hace mucho tiempo y que me ponía incómodo su actitud teniendo en cuenta que tendríamos que vernos y tratarnos todos los días y no estaría bueno romper una relación laboral tan buena por una calentura suya. Por su puesto que no me creyó una palabra ya que se echó a reír, a lo que conteste se comportara con madurez por una vez en su vida y acto seguido le pedí que se fuera porque esta persona estaría esperándome para ir a almorzar y no quería demorarla por sus estupideces. Siguió sin creerme pero tal parece que se cruzó contigo mientras yo terminaba de acomodar todo en la oficina.

\- Shaoran … ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes? ¿Por qué dejaste que te trate como si no te importara lo nuestro si en verdad le habías hablado? Me dijiste que no la pateaste porque era una buena compañera de trabajo.

\- Porque no la patee .. no le grite, ni la insulte, solo le hablé como se supone dos adultos deben hacerlo y no sirvió de nada porque solo se rió de mí y de ti.

\- Pero se lo dijiste igual. Ayy Shaoran perdóname .. yo .. no sé qué decir.

\- No digas nada, solo te pido que nunca dudes de mí, por favor.

\- Te creo, pero no te puedo prometer que no me moleste el hecho de que estés cerca de ese _prototipo de mujer_. Igual prometo controlarme y te juro que nunca más dudare de ti, porque sé que no me mentirías con algo así.

Su voz casi se quiebra mientras sus hermosos ojos verdes se nublaban en un mar de lágrimas que no quisieron surgir. Se acercó a mis labios y me besó con dulzura para sellar su promesa.

Sin decir más palabras nos despedimos y mientras yo bajaba de mi auto ella subía al suyo.

Me pregunto cuando podríamos tener un día normal, cuando podríamos disfrutarnos sin interrupciones ni malos entendidos. No me quejaba del todo, porque nuestros encuentros estaban cobrando intensidad y no podía esperar para tenerla en mis brazos y poder expresarle cuanto la adoraba.

Con una sonrisa en mi boca regresé a la oficina pensando en una sola cosa, acomodar los asuntos más urgentes y ver mi _cerecito_ lo más pronto posible.


	8. Incontrolable

**Los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP. La historia es de mi autoría.**

 **Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene lemon.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 8 - Incontrolable

* * *

 **Sakura´s POV**

Podría resumir nuestro encuentro en una sola palabra: Intenso.

Intenso en todos los sentidos que este vocablo pueda adquirir, pero algo me mantenía inquieta.

En todas mis relaciones nunca tuve ese sentimiento de inseguridad, siempre me creí una persona buena, graciosa, compañera y linda por eso no podía comprender que los hombres se empecinaran en engañarme con otra, pero aun así nunca lo atribuí a un defecto mío, pensaba que ellos no podían comer la misma comida por un lapso mayor a cinco meses.

Tuve solo dos novios con título en mi vida, Yue cuando era adolescente y Seishiro. Con Seishiro tenía la ilusión de llegar a casarme, fue mi compañero en la facultad y es uno de esos casos que le llaman "amor a primera vista". Guapo, inteligente y súper atento, claro que no era perfecto ¿pero acaso existe la perfección?, lo que yo no sabía era _cuán_ imperfecto era mi novio.

Me le declaré en uno de nuestros recesos, aún lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer porque tartamudeé cada palabra pero tuve la suerte de ser correspondida y descubrimos lo bien que nos acoplábamos como pareja. Salimos por un poco más de dos años y no es un dato menor decirles que con él inicié mi vida sexual y por eso fue tan importante. Yo ya era grandecita para ser virgen según los promedios que imparte la sociedad, o sea, tus amistades, pero no era algo que quería atribuirle a cualquier tipo de una noche y no había tenido una relación seria desde Yue.

Siempre fui tímida y vergonzosa cuando de chicos se hablaba pero Seishiro me hacía sentir tan segura y tan deseada que empecé a disfrutar el sexo de una forma que me da pudor reconocer. Esta nueva faceta de mi vida logró ayudarme a ser más desinhibida en mis acciones dentro y fuera del plano sexual.

Un día, un fatídico día, Seishiro faltó a clases, la noche anterior lo escuché muy resfriado así que atribuí su ausencia a que estaba un poco enfermo. Como no me contestaba los mensajes decidí saltarme la última materia para ver cómo se encontraba y _agasajarlo._ Me había puesto un conjunto muy atrevido, un vestido sumamente corto y un piloto cubriendo el cuerpo del frío y de mi atuendo no tan usual para unos 2°C bajo cero. Como quería sorprenderlo esta vez no toqué el timbre de su departamento y utilicé la llave que él mismo me había dado y la cual nunca usaba por una cuestión de respeto, la tenía solo para casos de emergencia.

 _Emergencia sexual en ese momento._

Pero cuando entré nunca imaginé que mi novio estaría siendo _atendido_ por alguien más.

El resfriado no fue más que una excusa para revolcarse con una compañera de clases a la que no solo detestaba como persona sino que solía coquetearle mientras estábamos juntos y él siempre la rechazaba haciéndola quedar en ridículo delante de todos. Nunca sospeché que ellos tuvieran algo, si hasta a mí me daba pena de como la humillaba en público cuando se le insinuaba, pero todo era una farsa y mi atuendo sexy nunca fue admirado.

Él me juró y re juró que ésta era la primera vez, que no entendía bien como pasó, que ella se apareció esa mañana por "unos apuntes" que necesitaba para la clase y se abalanzó sobre él sin más, y por supuesto al estar débil no pudo "defenderse".

 _Si, ya veo lo débil que estaba cuando arremetía con fuerza a esa chiruza._

A veces me pregunto si se escuchan cuando hablan, que esa clase de excusas no tiene ni pies ni cabeza y que es mejor un "sabes, me gusta coger contigo pero también quiero hacerlo con otras", pero claro, viéndolo desde su lógica eso les reduce la posibilidad de un rechazo así que mejor inventar una ridícula excusa y como se creen tan capos piensan que la novia oficial nunca se dará cuenta. Quizás piensan que somos idiotas o que los vamos a perdonar si se hacen los pobrecitos.

Cortamos la relación ese mismo día.

Luego de unas semanas desahogándome y sin ir a clases afronté que debía cruzármelo tarde o temprano si no quería recusar las materias pero por consecuencia adopté una nueva personalidad. Me convertí en una persona fría y distante para con los hombres, no quise saber nada de ellos y hasta desconfiaba de mis propios amigos. Todos me parecían una mierda, hipócritas, impotentes, insensibles y egoístas; cambio que hasta hoy en día me cuesta mucho modificar.

El sexo pasó a formar parte de algo importante en mi vida y decidí que si los hombres no servían para estar en una relación estable por lo menos podía disfrutar de encuentros casuales sin compromiso. O no tan casuales.

Estaba una semana o dos con un chico y sin mediaciones lo daba por terminado, a la siguiente buscaba otro y repetía el mismo procedimiento. Me estaba volviendo una ninfómana come hombres sin corazón y los rumores no tardaron en llegar a boca de toda la universidad. Por su puesto que nadie lo creía, Chiharu y las demás se ponían locas cuando venían con el chisme de mis actividades extra curriculares y yo nunca les confesé la verdad. Mi vida sexual es solo mía y no tenía por qué andar ventilándola, tampoco deseaba que sacaran el tipo de conjeturas como que era una zorra o algo por el estilo porque no me catalogaba de ese modo, no le estaba robando el novio a nadie y si la otra persona quería y yo también no veía el problema. Mi reputación de niña buena era tan fuerte que nadie de mi entorno íntimo sospechaba y me gustaba tener ese perfil bajo, me permitía moverme con libertad sin ser juzgada por esta sociedad machista.

Jamás me encontrarían en infraganti, era muy astuta a la hora de elegir con quien tener mis encuentros si se trataba de alguien del ámbito universitario. Nunca estaba con los más populares, esos tipos que se la daban de perfectos me daban asco, así como Seishiro, por eso me veía con los más callados y reservados; era como una cazadora, asechando y estudiando a mi presa hasta que sea el momento justo de atacar.

En el acto, me caracterizo por llevaba el control de la situación el 90% de las veces, me hace sentir poderosa, atrevida y muchas veces esos chicos tímidos demostraban que las apariencias engañan, así como yo, y descubría con ellos que el sexo es muy variado y divertido. Mis reglas eran claras y sencillas... si mantenían la boca cerrada y un bajo perfil tendrían en mejor sexo de toda su vida, pero siempre hay algún chismoso, es inevitable.

Un día anunciaron que un nuevo alumno se transferiría a nuestro salón en mitad de cursada, lo que era un poco extraño tratándose de una materia anual, por eso debía ponerse al día lo antes posible; el nuevo alumno se llamaba Motosuwa Hideki. Ni bien entró nuestras miradas se cruzaron y todo mi cuerpo tembló, hacía mucho que no me pasaba algo similar con un chico, un año para ser especifica desde lo ocurrido con Seishiro.

El profesor me designó a mí como tutora para ponerlo al corriente debido a mis buenas calificaciones y luego de unas cuantas clases particulares no tardamos en congeniar. Una cosa llevó a la otra y nos permitimos conocernos más a fondo.

Rompí mi regla básica con él, el sexo era tan bueno que no podíamos dejarlo. Desde un principio había quedado claro que nuestra relación no sería más que dos compañeros con beneficios pero la situación se fue tornando confusa. Salíamos en ocasiones al cine, a tomar un helado o a ver una película sin tener la necesidad de acostarnos y estaba comenzando a creer que Hideki era diferente, me gustaba estar con él y temía que un día se acabara lo que teníamos.

No pudiendo controlar más la situación en mi cabeza le plantee que no estaba viendo a nadie más y que no sentía la necesidad de hacerlo porque estaba bien así, solo con él. Para mi sorpresa él me dijo lo mismo.

Perfecto pensé.

 _Pero lo perfecto no existe. Recuérdalo._

Una noche, luego de haber tenido relaciones, fue al baño cuando su teléfono sonó, como no paraban de llamar me fijé quien era ya que a las dos de la mañana podría ser una urgencia.

La llamada provenía de un número que no tenía agendado así que no contesté decidiendo esperar que saliera para avisarle. Cuando estaba por apoyarlo en la mesa de luz un sonido hizo que inconscientemente mirara la pantalla del aparatito el cual gracias a la tecnología de los smart dejan ver un poco del mensaje sin abrirlo. En él pude leer "Quiero repetir lo de ayer, ¿nos vemos?" .

 _Y otra vez la misma historia._

Me vestí a la velocidad de la luz y ni bien salió del baño lo encaré plantándole el celular en la cara antes de dejarlo caer como si quemara en mis dedos.

 _._

 _Flashback_

\- ¿Qué se supone que es esto? - Y como si le estaría contando el mejor chiste de su vida rió por dentro, pero pude notarlo.

\- "Una" que estoy viendo.

…

\- ¿Me estás cargando? ¿Y todo lo que hablamos? Hace dos meses me dijiste que no estabas viendo a nadie y que estábamos bien así, juntos sin nadie más.

\- Si, hace dos meses no estaba con nadie, pero ahora me pintaron las ganas. ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Pensabas que eras la única que podía tener aventuras? ¿Crees que no sé qué te acostaste con media universidad?

\- Y ¿eso qué tiene que ver? Tú también te acostaste con muchas mujeres y nadie te cataloga de rápido por ello, pero por lo menos yo nunca estuve con más de uno a la vez, siempre fui clara con mis intenciones y muy cuidadosa con lo que hacía, con quién lo hacía y dónde lo hacía, cosas de las que tú no sabes nada. Se llama código por si no sabes y respeto por sobre todo.

\- Y ¿qué? Podrías habérmelo dicho, que estaba saliendo con una _putita_ , así por lo menos entendería cuando me decían todas esas cosas de ti.

 _Plaff!_

Mi mano quedó totalmente roja, me dolía, pero no tanto como de seguro le ardía la cara a ese infeliz.

\- Nunca, jamás, vuelvas a decir una cosa así de mí. - estaba endemoniada pero contuve toda la ira dentro de una burbuja y lo más maduro posible le decía - Por hombres como tú es que decidí no volver a involucrarme más allá del sexo, pensé que al fin había encontrado a alguien con dos dedos de frente, pero me equivoqué. No me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra nunca más Motosuwa.

Y lo dejé ahí, con un rostro impregnado de furia.

 _._

 _Fin Flashback_

Ese día volví a perder la fe en el amor, en la fidelidad, en el respeto por los hombres y hasta por mí misma. Luego de unas horas de reflexión sobre lo sucedido me sentí … sucia, corrupta con mi propia filosofía, mi propia esencia, porque internamente lo que más anhelaba era tener a alguien con quien pasar el rato, sentirme cómoda, segura y feliz.

El sexo es maravilloso pero me contrajo muchos problemas y decidí no volver a acostarme con nadie hasta conocerlo mejor y si no funcionaba estaría bien, pero por lo menos sabría algo más que su nombre y apellido.

Luego de terminar mi breve y extraña "relación" de 6 meses con Hideki no salí con nadie más y como ya casi terminaba mis estudios me propuse dar libres las ultimas materias que quedaban; creí que sería bastante difícil pero con la ayuda de Chiharu, Rika y las demás pude salir adelante, también iba como oyente a un par de clases si lo necesitaba pero me había resultado bastante bien sin ellas. No me mal interpreten, no es que huía de mis problemas, no es como si no hubiera querido ver a Hideki ni a Seishiro ni a todos los que hablaban a mis espaldas de mis encuentros sexuales.

Bueno tal vez sí estaba huyendo. Pero tenía mis razones, estaba emocionalmente inestable.

Rendir bien los finales y trabajar medio tiempo era lo único que ocupaba mi mente y aunque nunca haya podido volver a confiar en los hombres todo lo sucedido sirvió para forjar mi carácter. Dicen que no hay mal que por bien no venga, me dije que era joven y si me casaba o no ya no era prioridad en mi vida.

...

Seis meses.

Seis meses pasé en total y absoluta abstinencia. Recuerdo haber besado a algún extraño una noche de locura en un bar pero cuando las cosas se ponían picantes siempre salía con alguna excusa para evitar el asunto. Claro que las sesiones de onanismo calmaban mis ansias, no era lo mismo pero hasta el momento me funcionaba bastante bien para liberar la tensión. Todo parecía estabilizarse hasta que este verano alguien reapareció en mi vida para ponerlo del revés. Desconcertándome, volviéndome vulnerable.

Shaoran Li, Xiao Lang, Wolfie, Lobito, como se les ocurra llamarlo. ÉL era el culpable de que mi suave y reconfortante colchón forjado para protegerme de las injusticias de mi vida me estuviera desestabilizando como si fuera de agua.

Necesitaba hablar con Tomoyo, porque lo que pasó esta tarde en el auto de Shaoran no pude controlarlo, me rendí al placer sin si quiera preguntarme si lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien o mal y luego de enfriar mis sentidos agradecí con toda mi alma ese llamado que nos interrumpió el acto.

 _Mensajes_

Tú:

Tommy cómo estas?

estás libre a la noche?

.

Tommy:

Saku! bien y tú?

Obvio que puedo.

Quieres venir a casa o vamos a tomar algo?

.

Tú:

No no, definitivamente tu casa.

Tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

.

Tommy:

Ven ya entonces

No puedo esperar!

.

Tú:

Eres la mejor :)

Me preparo y voy

.

Tommy:

Para que están las amigas si no?

Te espero!

-.-.-

Unos suaves almohadones rodeaban todo mi cuerpo mientras estrujaba uno de ellos, era peludo de color rosa y mi favorito desde niña, siempre que iba a dormir de Tomoyo abrazaba ese almohadón con forma de oso, me recordaba a mi infancia, en lo dulce, inocente y _pura_ que era. Dios por algo enunció al acto sexual como un pecado capital si se asemeja a la lujuria.. pero que excitante es. Excitante y devastador.

Nunca pensé que el sexo fuera tan complicado cuando se trata de una mujer. Existe una línea muy fina entre ser sexualmente activa y una puta, o tal parece que para los hombres esa división no existe por lo tanto si te acostaste con más de uno en el lapso de un mes eres una _flor de puta_.

La historia condena a la mujer, la cosifica, nosotras mismas nos boicoteamos porque la sociedad así lo impuso. La historia nos enuncia procreadoras, engendramos vida dentro de nuestros vientres pero el acto para traer a un ser a este mundo no está del todo bien visto aunque la naturaleza así lo haya impuesto. ¿Y los hombres? ¿Qué rol juegan en todo esto? Se creen todo poderoso por ser los que plantan la semilla pero mientras nosotras solo soportamos la invasión de una sola en nuestro cuerpo ellos gustosos se encargan de repartirlas en todos los huecos húmedos que le permitan yacer. Vistos como los fértiles, los macho Alfa, líderes de la manada, los hombres que están con más de una mujer a su alrededor son unos ganadores, unos capos y todos quieren seguir esos pasos, pero hoy en día, y desde mucho tiempo atrás, eso también los convierte en unos _hijos de puta,_ y otra vez, sin pensarlo, nos insultamos a nosotras mismas.

\- ¿Me vas a decir que es lo que te pasa? Hace 15 minutos que estás apretujando ese almohadón perdida en la nada Saku y me estoy empezando a preocu… - pero no la dejé terminar la frase.

\- ¿Qué crees que piense Shaoran de mí Tomoyo?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- ¿Qué crees que diga cuando se entere que estuve con tantos hombres que ya perdí la cuenta? ¿Qué crees que piense cuando recuerde lo que hicimos en el auto esta tarde? ¿Qué soy fácil? ¿Qué solo fue uno más en mi lista? ¿Qué ya no soy la niña que él conoció? ¿Qué creerá de mi ahora?

\- ¿Y qué creerías tú si te dijera que Shaoran estuvo con tantas mujeres que no podría contarlas? Qué seguramente no recuerda el nombre de alguna de ellas, qué estuvo con una e incluso con dos mujeres a la vez. ¿Qué creerías tú de él ahora, si siempre pareció respetar al sexo opuesto?

\- Es diferente Tomoyo, lo sabes. Él podría haber estado con la reina de España a espaldas de su marido y aún así nadie lo juzgaría por ello.

\- Sakura… ¿por qué te preocupa tanto lo que pueda pensar de ti cuando no estaban juntos?

\- PORQUE SIII TOMOYO, PORQUE ME GUSTA OKEY? Y no solo me atrae su cuerpo, claro que la primera impresión es "Woow que guapo" pero él es increíble como persona y me dice esas cosas que me ponen los pelos de punta como _"podrás haber cambiado un poco pero sigues siendo la misma dulce e inocente Sakura"_ y yo pienso.. ¿de dónde rayos saca esas conjeturas este hombre? Es obvio que no sabe en la maniática sexual que me convertí y en todas mis relaciones arruinadas por eso, por ser una … una …

\- Ni se te ocurra decirlo Sakura!.

\- Una puta! Sí, soy una maldita zorra Tomoyo, t-tengo que admitirlo alguna v-v-veez.

\- Ya ya, no llores. Ven, ven aquí Sakurita.

El piyama de mi amiga estaba simulando ser de pañuelo de lágrimas, acaparaba todas y cada una de ellas dejando una marca oscura y prominente siendo la prueba tangible de toda el agua que mis lagrimales podrían derramar.

\- Sigues siendo una chica dulce, inocente y compasiva Sakura. No tienes que preocuparte por nimiedades. - había dejado de llorar, solo me dediqué a escuchar a Tommy decir insensateces como que era inocente, pero no tenía voz para reprochar en ese momento. - Tener sexo no te convierte en una mala persona y mucho menos una mujerzuela, lo sabes muy bien, nos lo dejaste en claro el día de la fiesta, no entiendo porque ahora cambias de parecer. Esa faceta es parte de nuestra vida y tú nunca has engañado a tus parejas teniendo sexo con otras mientras estabas en una relación, ni si quiera has estado con dos hombres en el mismo lapso de tiempo aun así solo se estén acostando y si lo hubieras hecho tampoco significaría nada.

\- Significa que soy fácil.

\- Tal vez. Pero ¿acaso ellos no? ¿Alguno se resistió a tus propuestas? ¿Tan descabellado era como para que alguien lo dudara?. Lo que quiero decir es que si Shaoran, o quien sea, piensa eso de ti es porque no te merece, pero para poder salir adelante tienes que romper con los perjuicios que tienes de ti misma sino nunca podrás avanzar.

\- Es que tengo miedo, ¿y si lo averigua? ¿Y si por alguna razón alguien le dice algo? ¿Con qué cara lo voy a ver Tomoyo?

\- Con ésta - me elevó el rostro hasta que nuestras miradas se alinearon, sus ojos destilaban ternura, solo ella era capaz de hacerme sentir mejor persona. - Ahora está un poco enrojecida pero eres bella de todas formas y una excelente persona.

\- Basta Tomoyo no sigas - con delicadeza corrí mi rostro sonrojado de vergüenza, ella siempre me halaga, nunca comprendí que ve en mí que yo no puedo ver.

\- ¿Ves?.. una ternurita. Asumo por tus preocupaciones y leves acotaciones que las cosas con Li van muy bien. ¿No piensas contarme nada?.

Me acomodé en mi lugar para contarle. - Bueno, estamos bien o eso creo, pero el tema es que.. es que yo.. tú sabes, una cosa llevó a la otra y casi… casi lo hicimos pero no pudimos concluir!. El punto es que… ¿hace cuanto que nos estamos viendo? ¿Una semana y media? Pero no van ni tres días desde que empezamos a "salir" y ya nos estamos "acostando". ¿Eso es habitual? ¿Socialmente aceptable?

Había perdido noción de lo que es una relación normal, de lo que se debía o no hacer porque después de Seishiro NADA sería catalogado de esa forma como los pasos a seguir para formar una relación seria y los hechos están a la vista.

\- En primer lugar, Shaoran y tú se conocen ¿hace cuánto? .. 14, 15 años? ¿Te parece tiempo insuficiente para poder desear carnalmente al otro y cumplir el pedido que tus hormonas reclaman con ansias? ¿No sientes nada por él? ¿Solo te atrae físicamente?

\- Hace 7 años que no lo veía Tomoyo. Y no, claro que no solo me atrae, me encanta, siempre me gustó todo de él solo que no me había dado cuenta de ello. ¿No entiendes que es por eso mismo por lo que sufro? Temo que se arrepienta de estar conmigo si se entera de mi prontuario.

\- Sakura, te estás haciendo muchos problemas por nada, pero te diré lo que pienso. Creo que por más que hace años no se ven descubrieron que sus sentimientos no han cambiado, tardaste más en comprenderlos pero todos sabemos lo despistada que eres, eso ya lo hablamos la noche de la cena.

\- Ayyyy no me recuerdes esa noche que me ese día también casi que lo hacemos Y AHI SI QUE NO ESTABAMOS JUNTOS! VES! Soy la peor…

\- DÉJAME TERMINAR DE HABLAR SAKURA!

\- Okey … me callo. - Nunca en su vida Tomoyo me había elevado la voz si no fuese estrictamente necesario, lo cual indicaba que estaba siendo un poco fastidiosa y reiterativa cuando lo que necesito ahora es una voz apaciguadora y un ser pensante como ella. Mejor no hablo más.

\- Muy bien, - continuó - voy a tratar de ser breve y concisa. Tú lo quieres, él te quiere, siempre se quisieron… son adultos por el amor de Dios, es lógico que se deseen, es lo más natural del mundo!.

\- Él no puede reclamarte por tus relaciones pasadas ni tu puedes hacer lo mismo con las suyas, pero si tanto te importa lo que piense de ti y de tu supuesta adicción al sexo háblalo con él, cuéntale como era tu vida, tu pasado, tus novios, todo y cuando él te cuente el suyo verás que no son muy diferentes y si lo son, tampoco hay que preocuparse por lo que ya pasó. Shaoran no es una persona irracional, se pondrá furioso de que hayas estado con tantos hombres pero no porque crea que eres una prostituta barata sino porque hubiera preferido ser él quien ocupara ese rol en tu vida, y se reprochará todos estos años desperdiciados en hombres y mujeres que solo llenaron el placer mundano que el sexo les brindaba y juntos descubrirán que lo que habían experimentado no era más que un vacío, como un hoyo profundo, en el que se sumergían cada vez más y más y más y por más que trataban de salir nunca lograban tocar el cielo porque no se tenían el uno al otro.

\- Wooow Tommy, nunca pensé en lo cursi que puedes ser a veces, pero también realista y profunda… _¿_ Estás segura que esa filosofía se aplica a mí? Porque podría jurar que estas describiendo tu relación con Eriol.

 _Boom!_

\- Puede ser, ¿quién sabe?. Podría ser aplicable a ambas querida amiga.

Tomoyo aún no quería tocar el tema de su relación con Eriol. Siempre me salía con alguna excusa, pero ella era así de reservada, se desvivía por los demás antes que preocuparse por ella misma y por más insistente que me pudiera poner no podía sonsacarle ningún bocado. Esta confesión como sacada de la galera por medio de verdad o mentira era el avance más próspero que pude lograr estas semanas con respecto al tema.

\- Tienes razón, no sé si sea lo mejor, pero voy a hablar con él. No quiero secretos, ni malos entendidos, quiero que conozca cada faceta de mí, siento que se lo debo, sino nunca podré sentirme 100% cómoda.

\- Si eso hace que estés más tranquila y puedan avanzar bienvenido sea amiga.

La luna tenía un intenso brillo esta noche y las estrellas adornaban todo el hemisferio Este de la Tierra enmarcando una obra de arte de la mano de un artista desconocido. Mientras mis ojos se cerraban lentamente con la fotografía del paisaje lunar, una tímida sonrisa se asomaba en mi rostro.

No habíamos quedado en juntarnos un día en particular pero deseaba ocurriera pronto. Necesitaba verlo, abrazarlo, besarlo y decirle cuanto lo quiero y cuanto deseo que lo nuestro funcione.

Un hombre rompió mis esquemas otra vez y nunca me sentí más feliz de que sea Shaoran el culpable. Como si _la vieja yo_ hubiera resurgido, como si el amor aun existiera entre el hombre y la mujer, me gusta fantasear que podía tener algo firme por primera vez en mi vida. Pronto dejé de pensar y me uní a un sueño celestial en donde unas puertas se abrían delante de mí, solo debía cruzarlas y dejarme llevar.

.

 **Shaoran´s POV**

Esa mañana amanecí más temprano que nunca, fui el primero en ingresar a la empresa y nunca había reparado en lo atemorizante que son las oficinas. No me gusta esa sensación, la soledad, el vacío y las penumbras parecían hacer realidad mi peor pesadilla en donde todos mis esfuerzos y los de mi familia se iban a la basura. El fracaso.

Siempre me caractericé por ser un hombre recto, disciplinado y dedicado con el trabajo, por eso no podía entender como la sucursal decayó tanto. Cada ciudad es un mundo diferente, se tiene mayor o menor ganancia dependiendo de muchos puntos y por supuesto que para mantener semejante estructura hay muchos factores que están en juego, políticos, económicos y sociales y si todo aquello funciona bien entonces el problema radica en una mala administración de los recursos y eso es lo que estoy averiguando.

Pero no llegué dos horas antes a la firma porque la empresa se estaba desmoronando, no era algo tan grave como para lograr semejante estado de estrés, el motivo por el cual quiero adelantar todo el trabajo posible para poder salir al medio día de aquí tiene nombre de flor y huele a fresas.

Lo que pasó en el auto me había dejado algo incómodo, no se si fue demasiado apresurado y si después del episodio en la cocina ella pensaba que era un pervertido entonces con de lo de ayer lo confirmaría del todo. Sé que lo disfrutó tanto o más que yo pero no podía dejar de imaginar lo que se le pasó por la cabeza luego de eso, quizás crea que soy como todos esos hombres que solo buscan sexo de una relación, que es en lo único que pueden pensar y yo no soy así; la actividad sexual en la pareja es muy importante pero nada que no pueda esperar si no es lo correcto para iniciar una relación formal. Necesito verla y sincerarme con ella, no puedo esquivar la corriente por mucho tiempo, soy un hombre que va al frente y eso haré esta misma tarde.

-.-.-

Estuve toda la mañana revisando los resultados impositivos, los balances y había un par de cosas que no me cerraban. Estaba inmerso en los papales, estadísticas y números hasta que golpearon a la puerta.

\- Pase.

\- Buenos días señor, hoy madrugó más que nadie. ¿Le puedo ser de ayuda?

\- Gracias Aomi, quería adelantar trabajo por eso llegué temprano por lo que aprovecho a comunicarle que me ausentaré por la tarde. Cuando llegue Izumi dígale que necesito venga a mi oficina.

\- Como ustedes diga Señor, si me permite me retiro, en unos minutos traigo su café.

\- Te lo agradecería porque no desayuné nada hoy.

\- Entonces le hago llegar unas medialunas también.

Le sonreí y cerró la puerta tres de sí. Ella era la única persona de la empresa a la que trataba con esa confianza.

Aomi Fukui trabajó al lado de mi madre en Hong Kong desde hace muchos años y cada vez que visitaba la empresa de pequeño ella era la única persona que me trataba como lo que era… un niño, y no como el futuro heredero. Siempre fui serio, no hablaba con nadie del entorno pero por más que nunca le sonriera ella me esperaba con un chocolate y su gran sonrisa, eso era lo único bueno que tenía el ir con mi madre a la empresa. Con los años fui tomándole cariño a esta extraña mujer hasta que tuve que ir a Japón a vivir y siempre que regresaba a Hong Kong en mis vacaciones la visitaba aunque sea un día. Cuando la sucursal se abrió aquí en Japón mi madre le preguntó si quería trabajar allí; ella era viuda, no tenía hijos y era de extrema confianza para poder abrir la pequeña sucursal que luego fue creciendo. Aomi aceptó sin ningún problema.

\- Shaoran, ¿me mandaste a llamar?

\- Sí, pasa Izumi.

\- ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de llamarme por mi apellido?

\- Sabes que no acostumbro hacer eso.

\- Bueno, pero podrías hacer excepciones.

\- Las hago. Siéntate por favor necesito que veas esto.

Izumi comenzó de entrada con sus ya conocidos _piques_ , pero ni bien se sentó se transformó en la empresaria dedicada que conocía bien.

Luego de una extensa mañana de trabajo por fin pudimos dar con el problema.

\- Muy bien Izumi, creo que hemos podido localizar el déficit, solo falta resolverlo para que no vuelva a suceder.

\- Perfecto, hablaré con logística por los cambios en el transporte y ajustaré los recortes de esos gastos superfluos que marcamos, ah! y hablaré con los de marketing para implementar el desarrollo del nuevo spot publicitario.

\- Estupendo, ha sido una mañana productiva, ahora si me disculpas me voy a retirar y tú puedes ir a almorzar que ya es tarde.

\- ¿No quieres que almorcemos juntos? Podemos ir a "Don Luigi" – dijo volviendo a acercarse en tono seductor.

Por momentos Izumi se comportaba como toda una profesional y por otros sacaba a relucir su artillería pesada, siempre dirigida a mí con segundas intenciones claro. La mención de ese simple comentario me recordó la conversación con Sakura y su encuentro del día de ayer.

\- No gracias, voy a almorzar algo rápido e iré a ver a Sakura.

Un silencio incómodo hizo su ancestral presencia mientras expectante pero aparentando indiferencia esperaba ver su reacción al respecto.

\- ¿Sabes a quién me refiero? Te la cruzaste ayer, aquí.

\- Ja, típico de mosquita muerta. ¿Ya te fue con el chisme? ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Qué la trate mal? ¿Se te puso a llorar suplicando en tus brazos?

 _Pisó el palito._

\- Sakura estaba esperándome hace tiempo en la recepción, ¿recuerdas que me dieron esa carpeta que necesitaba firmar? Bueno, ella me la trajo. Aomi me comentó que estuvo esperando en la recepción, y como saliste de mi oficina minutos antes que yo supuse que te la habías cruzado ya que era la única esperando allí. Ahora, ¿por qué tendría Sakura que decirme algo tan feo de ti? ¿Pasó algo de lo que deba enterarme?

La había acorralado, su tez se puso pálida y no perdí la oportunidad de dejarle en claro unas cuantas cositas.

\- Es con ella con quién estoy saliendo Izumi, no es una aventura, me importa mucho así que me gustaría que te comportes tanto conmigo como con ella porque no será la primera vez que la veas.

Pronto se recompuso de su asombro y siguió demostrándome que podía ser una excelente profesional y caza hombres de primera al mismo tiempo. - Ay Shaoran, yo no quiero casarme contigo y hay cosas que no podemos controlar, si tan solo te dejaras llevar verías lo bien que lo podemos pasar juntos, seria nuestro secreto.

\- Veo que no entendiste nada. No necesito estar con nadie más Izumi, Sakura me satisface en todos los sentidos, ¿qué no tienes un poco de respeto por tu propio género? Después se quejan que nosotros las engañamos pero ustedes no se quedan atrás.

Si me contestó no lo sé, porque ni bien dije eso salí de mi despacho, salude a Aomi y me fui de la empresa.

-.-.-

Hice un paso fugaz por el departamento para darme una ducha antes de salir rumbo a la residencia Kinomoto. Hacia muchísimo que no veía al padre de Sakura, siempre tuvimos muy buena relación con él, me encantaba escucharlo hablar de sus hallazgos arqueológicos y él siempre me recibía con una sonrisa, _igual que su hija_ – pensé. No puedo decir lo mismo de su hermano Touya, pero por suerte estaba a kilómetros de aquí. Un problema menos.

Quería parecer casual porque no sabía que nos depararía la tarde pero de seguro seria algún plan que incluya ver películas sentados en el sillón, tomar té en la mesa junto al ventanal y si todo este asunto de mi conversación con Sakura salía bien sería un día perfecto.

Abrí mi closet y lo primero que llamó mi atención fue esa camisa roja a cuadros que tanto me criticaron. Definitivamente me la pondría. La dejé abierta para darle un tinte más informal y debajo lucía una camiseta blanca, jeans claros, unas converse negras, mis gafas oscuras y listo para la acción. Subí a mi Jeep estilo deportivo y emprendí el corto viaje.

El día estaba espectacular, los rayos de sol traspasaban el parabrisas e inundaba mi cuerpo brindándome una sensación cálida y agradable. Hacía unos 25ºC hoy por lo que no estaba muy caluroso y en vez de prender el aire acondicionado dejé que el viento fresco proveniente del aire natural de Tomoeda circulara por dentro. En esta parte de Japón se respira un aroma fresco y liviano que contrarresta totalmente del denso y pesado clímax que Hong Kong tiene de particular. Esa es una de mis cosas favoritas de Japón, aunque lo que odiaba con todo mí ser era el frío y crudo invierno.

A lo lejos pude divisar una fachada amarilla que indicaba la llegada a mi destino. Ni bien me fui acercando noté que alguien se encontraba fuera de la casa… lavando un auto. ¿Esa era Sakura? No. No puede ser.

Aparqué a unos 30 metros de la casa pero por supuesto no lo notó, ni pretendía que lo notase, necesitaba deleitarme con la visión que estaba teniendo en este preciso momento.

Era ella en efecto, lavando su querido Citroën color turquesa, pero esa solo es una de las partes interesantes en esta ecuación, lo más relevante radica en la vestimenta de mi preciada flor de cerezo.

Llevaba puesto un short de jean de tiro medio muy corto pero no demasiado al cuerpo, ese que no ajusta totalmente los muslos pero que le calza perfecto; sin olvidarnos de la prenda superior pude distinguir una musculosa blanca acomodada de manera irregular dentro del short, tampoco era una tela ajustada pero si se agachaba un poco dejaba una vista increíble del nacimiento de ese escote que me volvió loco esa tarde en mi auto. Su pelo estaba amarrado en una cola alta dejando unos cuantos mechones rebeldes recorrer su fino rostro algo coloreado por el sol y de calzado usaba unas converse como yo, aunque de color verde, haciendo juego con sus hermosos ojos.

Tenia a una brutal belleza frente a mí que estaba brindando el escenario perfecto para cumplir una de mis fantasías.. una sexy mujer lavando el auto, los dos amores de todo hombre, aunque nunca imaginé que la mujer en cuestión superara todas mis expectativas.

De más está decir que olvidé el motivo principal por el cual había venido y a paso rápido decidí acercarme tratando de pensar en algo feo, algo muy horripilante para que mi amigo no despertase o juro que la haré mía en el capo del auto sin importarme los transeúntes que pudieran vernos.

Sakura estaba a espaldas de mí y sin poder anticiparlo se agachó para enjabonar la esponja dentro del balde.

Dios, ¿por qué la has beneficiado con esos dotes tan maravillosos?

Menos mal que mi camiseta es un poco larga porque algo comenzó a incrementarse en mis pantalones y no eran precisamente los fajos en la billetera.

\- Shoaran! Dios, casi me matas de un susto! Grita o di algo la próxima vez! - dijo exaltada.

Mierda, me quedé como un idiota mirándole el trasero mientras estaba a solo dos pasos de ella.

 _Buena forma de demostrarle que no te importa el sexo en estos momentos genio._

\- Sakura! Disculpa, no pretendía asustarte, quería darte una sorpresa.

\- Y vaya que me la has dado!. - dejó la esponja a un lado y se acercó hasta darme un beso en la mejilla que lejos de apaciguar el hervor en mi sangre me la incrementó. - Que lindo estas hoy… me gusta este look, te queda muy bien la camisa a cuadros.

 _Y a ti te queda muy bien ese trasero… digo ese short._

Tranquilo, concéntrate en algo feo… concéntrate en… la anciana del 5to B, sí, perfecto, eso funcionará!

\- Gracias, tú estás muy … estás particularmente muy …. atrracc— linda!.

 _Buen intento._

\- ¿Yo? Pero si estoy hecha un desastre! Siempre eres tan bueno conmigo.

\- Sabes que hasta un traje de astronauta te quedaría bien, pero en serio.. estás demasiado .. sexy.

Listo lo dije y que me lleve el diablo si quiere, aquí lo espero.

\- Oh… ¿en serio? Lo tendré en cuenta - guiñó un ojo pícaramente y respiré de alivio.

Ella respondía bien a mis indirectas pero no era mi intención en ese momento, debía de hablar de lo que venía planteando en mi cabeza acerca de mis actitudes tan poco caballerosas y si nos acostábamos en la primera de cambio no quedaría muy claro el menaje que pretendía darle. Sería un poco contradictorio de mi parte.

\- ¿Pasó algo que no estás trabajando?

\- No no, nada, terminé antes y quería venir a verte porque había un par de cosas de las que quería hablar contigo.

Su rostro se transformó en una mueca de desilusión y sé que trato de disimularlo embebiendo la esponja en jabón por segunda vez consecutiva. - Nada malo en verdad, solo que estos días no tuvimos oportunidad de hablar bien y quisiera poder hacerlo ahora.- sus facciones se iban relajando pero sabía que no estaba del todo cómoda y yo no estaba eligiendo las palabras correctas.- Además tengo ganas de pasar una linda tarde contigo, ver una película, saludar a tu papá, lo que tú quieras, hoy soy todo tuyo.

¿Eso sonó bien? Qué más da! Lo importante es que di en el blanco y ahora me sonreía como siempre, con su hermosa sonrisa.

\- Qué lindo que hayas venido entonces. Tengo toda la tarde libre, pero me temo que solo seremos tú y yo, mi papá aún no regresa de su viaje.

\- ¿O sea que estuviste sola estos días?

Una vez que me relajé me di cuenta que estaba parado como poste mientras ella seguía enjabonando el auto y me dije que era un maleducado por no ayudar.

Culpen a mis hormonas, no a mí.

Sin cortar la conversación y sin preguntar me dispuse a ayudarla enjuagando las partes que ya había enjabonado, mientras más pronto la ayude a terminar con esto más pronto podríamos hablar y dejar todo más que claro.

\- Sí, aunque anoche la pasé de Tomoyo, por más que esté acostumbrada prefiero dormir en compañía.

\- Oh, ya veo. La próxima vez podría hacerte compañía yo si quisieras. - muy bien, eso SÍ había sonado mal. - N-no no lo digo con segundas intenciones, solo me gustaría estar cuando más lo necesites y cuando no también. - Sakura sonreía y ahogaba una risita silenciosa que no pasó desapercibida para mí.

\- Tu compañía siempre será bienvenida Shaoran.

Me quedé estático unos momentos observándola. No la estaba mirando con lujuria ni mucho menos, solo la observaba y sonreía para mis adentros. Soy muy afortunado. De pronto algo frío cayó sobre mí desconcentrándome y mojándome un poco.

\- Oyeee!, ¿pero qué haces?

\- Eso te pasa por distraerte! Vamos que sino no terminaremos más!

\- Jmmmm, te equivocaste de hombre querida, esto es la guerra.

\- ¿Guerra? A qué te … AHHHHH! SHAORAAN!

La venganza es dulce… No podía dejar que se burlara de mí de esa forma, así que desde el otro lado del auto le envié un lindo chorro de agua con la manguera que estaba utilizando y como mis cálculos nunca erraban le había dado justo en la cabeza.

\- Ya verás desgraciado!

\- Veremos si logras empaparme Sakurita.

\- No huyas cobarde! Afronta las consecuencias.- gritó entre enojada y divertida.

Corrimos alrededor del auto riéndo a carcajadas. Sakura estaba en desventaja porque no tenía forma de mojarme si yo tenía el poder de la manguera, pero tomó el balde que estaba con jabón y no dudó ni un minuto en aventarlo; menos mal que soy rápido de reflejos y logré esquivarlo.

\- ¿Ya te cansaste, _Cerecito_? – le sonreí un poco mientras la llamaba con ese apodo tan particular.

\- Oooh, no me llames así, sabes que lo odio. – dijo clavándome una mirada asesina.

\- Y tú sabes lo mucho que me gusta hacerte enojar. – volví a reír.

Retándola una vez más lancé unos chorros de agua al cielo dejando caer gruesas gotas que no pudo evitar, solo que esta vez había sido más rápida y me tomó por la espalda mientras forcejeábamos por la manguera.

\- Te tengo.

La muy astuta no me la quitó pero cerró el pico de la misma y la direccionó hacia mí logrando empaparme casi por completo.

\- Yaaa, yaaa me rindo. Tú ganas. – ya estaba todo mojado, era hora de rendirse.

\- Y la victoria es mía! Date la vuelta para poder admirar mi obra de arte Shaoran.

Esta divertida sesión había llegado a su fin y cuando voltee no pude evitar reír a carcajadas. Ella no estaba mucho mejor que yo si no todo lo contrario. El cabello le había quedado todo un desastre, un desastre muy bonito diría yo pero ese no era el punto, también tenía toda la musculosa empapa-da… oh no.

¿Conocen ese famoso juego de camisetas mojadas? ¿Saben que pasa cuando le tiras agua a la camiseta a una mujer? Se moja dirán, claro, es lógico, pero cuando el agua esta fría, como la que ahora usábamos, y esa agua se derrama justo en el pecho de la mujer y esa mujer trae puesto un corpiño de tela fina hay una reacción muy interesante que podremos descubrir.

Sus pechos me estaban desviando la vista y tan pronto tuve ante mis ojos tal estimulante imagen comencé a sudar y a impacientarme.

\- ¿Por qué no mejor entramos así puedes cambiarte? Estás muy mojada.

\- Eh? Ah sí! Claro, entremos.

Dios, dame fuerzas para resistir la tentación, no creo poder hacerlo por mis propios medios así que necesito toda tu ayuda divina.

.

 **Sakura`s POV**

No tenía idea de lo que me estaba diciendo, ¿acaso sugirió que entremos?. Sí, sé que soy despistada pero no me culpen a mí, culpen al agua y a su camiseta mojada. La misma se le había adherido al cuerpo por completo enmarcando sus pectorales y todo su torso dejándome en un estado catatónico. ¿Dónde estaban mis modales y mi auto control? Si los encuentran díganles que los estoy necesitando.

\- Ehh, esteeem, Shaoran, espera un minuto, yo voy a buscar alguna camiseta de mi hermano, tiene que haber dejado aunque sea una. No te muevas, ya regreso.

\- Mmmm Sakura ¿qué la habitación de tu hermano no está arriba?

\- Si, si ¿por qué preguntas? – dije un poco nerviosa

\- Porque estas yendo al lavadero, deberías ir por allí. – apunto con su dedo las escaleras muy divertido con mi reacción.

\- ¿Al qué? Ahhhh jaja que tonta. Ya vengo. No te muevas, yo puedo.

Basta basta basta Sakura, concéntrate por una vez en tu vida, deja de pensar con la vagina.

 _¿Es que acaso no lo viste? Ese cuerpazo está pidiendo a gritos ser atendido nena._

Basta conciencia. No ayudas mucho en estos momentos.

\- Bien Shaoran pude encontrar una, quizás te quede un poco grande pero por lo menos no tendrás que usar esa toda moja… da.

Traté de contenerme por todos los medios, lo juro, ni si quiera lo miré en un principio, pero él no estaba contribuyendo. Cuando regresé con la prenda de Touya fue un segundo el que tardó en desaparecer la poca cordura que me quedaba. Shaoran se había quitado su camiseta blanca, para recibir la que le estaba ofreciendo, pero definitivamente el color piel le quedaba muchísimo mejor.

Esas gotas de agua recorriendo todo su cuerpo descendían por su abdomen como si fuera sudor volviéndolo irresistible.

\- Creo que .. este atuendo te queda mucho .. mejor. - sin pensar lo que hacía me acerqué un poco a su cuerpo y recorrí su pecho con la punta de mis dedos hasta casi el borde de su pantalón. Captando mis intenciones, se aseguró que era consciente de lo que nuestros cuerpos pedían a gritos.

\- ¿Estás segura que nadie vendrá a tu casa hoy? - dijo con su voz ronca y sexy.

\- Completamente.

Sus brazos que parecieran inertes hasta ese momento se dirigieron a mi cintura para que sus manos tomaran el borde de mi musculosa y la jalaran lentamente hacia arriba, quedando ambos en casi igualdad de condiciones. En ningún momento cortamos el contacto visual hasta que él tomó la iniciativa, su mano rodeó mi cuello para atraer mi boca hacia la suya, el momento destilaba sensualidad en su máxima expresión. Fue lento, tan pausado que todo mi sistema nervioso se debatía en mi interior. Su otra mano apenas si rozaba mi piel, hacía mucho que nadie me trataba de esa forma, tomándose el tiempo de recorrer cada centímetro de mi cuerpo.

El beso seguía siendo suave pero profundo, pasaba su lengua por mis labios y los pellizcaba despacio con los suyos para volver a fundirse dentro de mí, es increíble cómo nos amoldamos a la perfección el uno al otro. Pronto siguió su camino hacia mi cuello y un poco más para recorrer el sendero de mis senos con su boca, dejando besos casi imperceptibles hasta llegar donde mi short no le permitía seguir.

Sus movimientos eran torturantes y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda cuando con sus dedos desabrochaba y bajaba la prenda lentamente apenas tocando mi trasero y mis piernas en el camino; una vez que se deshizo de él, besó cada rincón que creyó necesario de mi muslo interno, su lengua rozaba la periferia del foco de mi creciente calor mientras yo me removía un poco en mi lugar. Estaba muy excitada y ahora no había lugar de mi cuerpo que no se encontrara húmedo, principalmente la zona donde con alevosía Shaoran estaba circundando.

\- Tu aroma es exquisito. Me pregunto si sabrá igual de bien.

El ámbar de sus ojos se oscureció de repente y me penetraban como solo mírame provocando mi rendición ante el placer que se ofrecía a brindarme. Mordí mi labio inferior preguntándome si su lengua podría danzar de igual manera que en mi boca y ese acto fue suficiente para que la situación tome otro nivel de intensidad.

Se levantó del suelo tan lento como descendió y sujetó mi mano dirigiéndonos a mi cuarto, que como siempre, y como él conocía bien, se encontraba escaleras arriba.

Parecía estupidizada, casi siempre tomaba el mando en mis relaciones pero sabía que Shaoran no me lo permitiría en estos momentos, siempre buscaba el bienestar del otro antes que el suyo y no puedo pensar con claridad cuando me desvisten y torturan de esa forma, luego sería mi turno de agasajarlo.

Ya en mi habitación, me guió hasta la cama y con un suave movimiento me soltó el pelo dejándolo caer sobre mis hombros para recostarme por completo sobre el colchón. Se paró justo frente a mí y podía sentir como me devoraba con la mirada mientras se quitaba el pantalón; yo también lo estaba saboreando con los ojos y casi se me cae la boca al suelo al ver el tamaño del paquete que venía junto con sus boxers.

\- ¿Te gusta lo que ves, _cerecito_?

\- Aun no sabría decírtelo con exactitud, lobito.

Su voz era tan sensual y la mía delataba la mentira que intencionalmente promulgué.

\- Pues a mí me gusta todo lo que veo de ti.

Se acomodó sobre mi cuerpo sosteniendo parte de su peso mientras capturaba mi boca con ahínco y estimulaba la circunferencia de mis senos. El sostén desapareció segundos después dándole paso a su lengua para recorrerlos con total libertad.

\- ¿Por qué tus caricias son tan adictivas?, casi que no puedo pensar.

\- No lo hagas entonces, déjame volverte loca.

Esa fue la última frase coherente que pude decir porque de un momento a otro retiró mis bragas y se inclinó para recorrer mi húmeda cavidad que reclamaba su atención con urgencia.

Mis gemidos aumentaban mientras su lengua ascendía y descendía en completa sincronía. Definitivamente amaba ese órgano de nuestro cuerpo tan suave capaz de provocar indescriptibles sensaciones.

\- Sabes mejor de lo que podía imaginar.

Tenía mis sentidos un poco controlados hasta que comenzó a darle su entera atención al punto justo donde la felicidad de toda mujer se concentra hasta estallar. Me encantó cuando lo hizo con lentitud porque podía sentir a la perfección como cada bello de mi piel se erizaba anunciando el punto perfecto de ebullición que desataría en el infierno.

\- Abre más tus hermosas piernas Sakura, hoy vas a conocer el cielo.

Mi presión estaba al límite hasta que de pronto uno de sus dedos se introdujo en mi interior hurgándo, como buscando algo mientras seguía estimulando mi muy sensible zona con su lengua. Buscando algo que …

 _Ohhh Dioos.! ¿Qué era eso?_

La mecha de dinamita se fue extendiendo y extendiendo como un hormigueo intenso desde mi entrepierna hasta la punta de mi nariz desencadenando en pocos segundos una explosión múltiple provocando que arqueara tanto la espalda que creí me partiría en dos. Ese había sido el mejor orgasmo de toda mi vida.

Cuando recuperé el aliento me reincorpore mientras él se paró a mí lado.

\- Nadie, jamás, me ha tocado de esa forma. Lo juro.

\- Porque nunca eh sido yo quien lo haga, y eso que recién empiezo.

Su arrogancia y su seguridad eran brazas ardientes que arrojaba al fuego interno consumiendo cada centímetro de mi piel y cuando quitó la única prenda que le quedaba me quemé viva. Su erección era mucho más interesante fuera de esos sexy bóxers y mucho mejor sería cuando se encontrara dentro de mí. Noté que hizo el amago de buscar algo en su pantalón y antes que encontrara lo que intuía me bajé de la cama para tomarlo del brazo.

\- No va a ser necesario.

\- Pero..?

\- Hace años tomo pastillas, ahora necesito sentirte dentro mío o voy a enloquecer.

En esa posición comencé a masturbarlo logrando arrancarle unos cuantos suspiros que reavivaban los míos, nada podría compararse al tacto suave y firme del miembro masculino y el escucharlo gemir suave conteniendose por no explotar era una sensación revitalizante. El calor volvió a punzar mi zona más erógena y como si leyera mi mente detuvo mi labor para con un movimiento rápido arrojarme en la cama y encaminarme a la gloria una vez más.

Hacía mucho que semejantes proporciones no ingresaban en mi intimidad, hacía mucho no tenía sexo con alguien en realidad, así que no puedo decir que fue placentero en un principio y él lo notó.

\- Sakura, disculpa, fui muy bruto.

\- No no, es perfecto, solo que hacía tiempo que no estaba con alguien y digamos que necesito acostumbrarme a tus proporciones.

Dicho esto se mantuvo casi inmóvil dentro de mí mientras besaba mi cuello y acariciaba mis brazos elevándolos por sobre mi cabeza.

\- Eres tan hermosa, tu piel es dulce como la miel.

Mis músculos internos no tardaron casi nada en relajarse y se lo hice saber meciendo mis caderas para estimularlo a seguir, cayendo en el delirio otra vez.

El suave vaivén estaba logrando que mis neuronas se desconectaran y se revolucionaran haciéndome perder la cabeza; pronto el ritmo comenzó a aumentar cada vez más y otra vez su mano se dirigió a mi monte de venus estimulando mi segunda vuelta al cielo.

Una suave capa de sudor cubría su cuerpo provocando que sus músculos se enmarcaran más dándome una visión sublime, exquisita. Antes de culminar se separó más de mí para elevar mi cadera con su mano y arremeter con fuerza lo más profundo posible. Acabé en ese instante y segundos después Shaoran me alcanzó recostándose a mi lado. La respiración agitada denotaba los exhaustos que estábamos, él más que yo por su puesto, y lo único que pudimos hacer fue mirarnos a los ojos. Nos quedamos prendados cada uno de la mirada del otro, observando nuestras respiraciones esperando que las pulsaciones se acoplaran a un ritmo aceptable.

Con dulzura pasó uno de mis mechones rebeldes por detrás de mí oreja y el dorso de su mano descendió para rozar la curvatura de mi hombro izquierdo, bajando por mi cintura y posteriormente las caderas para establecerse en ese lugar. Estos momentos de apreciación hacia el otro eran tan inusuales y por alguna extraña razón quise quedarme con el recuerdo de su ámbar viendo con intensidad más allá del verde de mis ojos, sintiendome especial, diferente.

\- ¿Me creerías si te dijera que fue la mejor experiencia de mi vida? - dijo él.

\- ¿Y tú creerías si te dijera que nunca me sentí tan deseada y querida a la vez?

\- Nunca me cansaré de escuchar eso, te quiero Sakura, más de lo que crees.

\- Yo te quiero mucho más, _lobito._

Abracé su cuerpo sintiendo una felicidad que nunca antes experimenté y por más que quisiera comparar lo que sentía no podía, porque hasta me había olvidado de los dolores que acarreaba desde hace tanto tiempo y con una sonrisa me acurruqué en su pecho rindiéndome ante el calor natural de su cuerpo, cayendo profundamente dormida.


	9. Torbellino de sentimientos

**Los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP. La historia es de mi completa autoría.**

 **Este capítulo contiene escenas subidas de tono (LEMON).**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 9 - Torbellino de sentimientos

* * *

 **Shoran`s POV**

El sol del atardecer traspasaba el vidrio de la ventana del cuarto. Con total delicadeza me levanté de la cama y pude acomodar a Sakura de manera que no se despierte. Se veía tan adorable, el sol resaltaba el cobrizo de su pelo y si sus ojos estarían abiertos serian como dos lagunas cristalinas por la luz, esos que había contemplado en silencio miles de veces pero ahora los miraba de manera diferente. Ya no sentía la opresión en el pecho, ya no pensaba tres veces antes de hablar, ya no necesitaba diagramar mis días para coincidir con los suyos con tal de verla solo un momento, porque ahora es mía por completo, ahora podía demostrarle cuanto la adoré y cuanto la adoro, no iba a defraudarla como que me llamo Li, Xiao Lang.

Mientras me vestía divisé su _Nikon_ en el escritorio y el bichito de la curiosidad me invadió. Sé que no es bueno entrometerse en cuestiones ajenas y menos si se trata de una mujer, pero ella no tuvo el tiempo de mostrarme sus books y tampoco es que fuera un diario íntimo como para no verlo.

Cuando la prendí quedé maravillado, las fotos eran bellísimas, Sakura lograba capturar la esencia de las cosas, de las personas, todo en su estado natural sin alteraciones de luz ni color. De pronto unas fotos me llamaron la atención, eran del día que accidentalmente nos encontramos en el parque y les juro que no estaba acosándola en ese momento, solo sucedió. Esa tarde nos dimos nuestro primer beso pero para mí no cuenta como tal porque fue muy extraño, cargado de angustia y de algo que no supe descifrar en ese momento y que nunca le preguntaré.

Un quejido suave hizo que fijara mi vista en ella para ver como se desperezaba un poco quedando de costado hacia mí y haciendo que las sabanas se deslizaran desde sus hombros hasta sus caderas; con su brazo derecho tapaba la cumbre de sus senos y el sol la bañaba en una fina capa dorada resplandeciente. No pude evitarlo, posicioné la cámara y retraté ese instante cargado de erotismo pero sobre todo sensualidad y romantisimo. Me quedé embelesado unos minutos hasta que un sonido me distrajo por lo que me asomé a la ventana a revisar, pero solo eran unas aves que pasaban por allí aleteando cerca del árbol y pasando por encima del auto que dejamos a medio lavar notando la falta de esto último.

Me apresuré a salir y terminar con lo que comenzamos antes que todo se nos vaya de las manos, por suerte no le quedaba espuma sino se hubiera estropeado la pintura, solo me tuve que dedicar a limpiar los vidrios, las llantas y quedó impecable. Cuando entré nuevamente a la casa me percaté que nuestras prendas estaban desperdigadas por doquier, empapando el piso y las sillas. Suspiré con una sonrisa y puse manos a la obra, después de todo había sido un poco el responsable de aquel desastre.

\- Shaoran! Con que aquí estás - su voz me hizo pegar un brinco poniéndome en guardia para luego sonreírle dulcemente.

\- Al fin despierta mi princesa, y no hizo falta el beso de amor de verdadero para hacerlo. -Se sonrojó un poco pero trató de disimularlo.

\- Pensé que te habías ido, cuando desperté ya no estabas, ¿tanto me dormí?

\- Solo una hora y media, te veías tan hermosa durmiendo que no pude evitarlo. - otra vez se sonrojó.

No sé porque estaba como retraída, la notaba tímida, totalmente lo opuesto de hace unas horas atrás pero me encantaba eso de ella, esa combinación explosiva que ahora descubría. Cuando se estaba por sentar en la cocina paró en seco y giró en su eje viéndome con asombro.

\- Por Dios, ¿no me digas que aseaste?

\- Bueno, solo un poco. - ella se llevó las manos a la cabeza con frustración.

\- ¿Por queeee? No tenías la obligación, yo podía hacerlo, se supone que eres mi invitado.

\- Bueno, técnicamente me invité solo así que no te preocupes, relájate y tómate una taza de té.

A regaña dientes la hice sentarse y calmarse, no sé porque le preocupaba tanto.

\- ¿Te quedas a comer?

\- Me quedaría toda la vida si me lo pidieras. - al fin estaba relajada y me dedicó una de sus sonrisas desarmadoras.

\- Entonces cocinaré unas ricas pastas, no fui a hacer las compras por eso no hay mucho para elegir pero no te defraudaré, tú ponte cómodo mientras yo preparo todo.

\- Pero quiero ayud… se acercó rápidamente y selló mis labios son un beso casto.

\- Tú ya me ayudaste mucho hoy, déjame compensarlo.

\- Muy bien.

De más está aclarar que no me quedé de brazos cruzados, la ayudé un poco, solo un poco porque no me permitió más pero por lo menos lo intenté. Aunque de toda situación había que buscar el lado positivo, si no podía cooperar por lo menos la vería cocinar. Se había puesto una falda corta pero suelta tableada de color negro junto con una camiseta corta de color verde; vistiera lo que fuere ella siempre se veía atractiva. Es atractiva.

Estaba revolviendo la salsa cuando el teléfono de la casa sonó. - Shaoran cuídame la salsa mientras voy a atender. - salió disparada de la cocina y atendió con rapidez.

\- Residencia Kinomoto, habla Sakura. Ah hola papá. Si, todo bien por aquí, con un poco de calor pero es soportable. ¿Y tú? ¿Cuándo vuelves? . Ahhh ya veo Bueno cuídate mucho. No, no estoy sola, tengo visitas. No, no te diré quién porque quiero que sea sorpresa, cuando vuelvas los presento. Claro papá, hasta mañana, te quiero.

\- ¿Tu padre? - me revolvió un poco que no le haya dicho que estaba conmigo, quizás no quería preocuparlo con del hecho de que un hombre esté en su casa, pero.. demonios es Sakura, ¿quién en su sano juicio pensaría algo malo de ella?.

 _Visto y considerando lo que pasó aquí, yo creo que tendría muchos motivos de preocuparse ¿no crees?_

Conciencia…te detesto.

\- Sí, me dijo que se quedaría esta noche y mañana al medio día ya regresa por suerte, últimamente sale mucho.

\- ¿Por trabajo?

\- Él dice que sí pero yo no le creo del todo, tengo mis sospechas.

\- Bueno, es un hombre joven, se debe sentir solo a veces.

\- Sí, no lo sé. Me cuesta imaginarlo con alguien más. – los ánimos estaban decayendo así que me dispuse a servir la cena.

\- ¿Comemos?

\- Oh sí claro, déjame que yo sirvo. Tu siéntate.

La comida estuvo deliciosa, charlamos de todo un poco y se la notaba más animada, pero había algo que la estaba inquietando, me pregunté si no sería mi actitud la razón de sus leves viajes a la luna.

\- Sakura, quiero decirte algo. - sus ojos me miraron fijo dos segundos antes de apartarlos con tristeza, definitivamente algo le molestaba.

\- Yo … sé que es un poco tarde, pero quiero pedirte disculpas si me propasé contigo en algún momento, no quiero que pienses que solo me interesa lo físico, creo que ya te lo dije pero por las dudas te lo repito. - ahora volvió a fijar su mirada en mí y de nuevo caí en la perdición del esmeralda de sus orbes. - Me gustas mucho, en todo sentido pero por sobre todo me gustas como persona. Tú lograste cambiarme entonces y lo haces ahora, ya sabes que mis sentimientos por ti remontan años, te quiero y me gustaría … quería pedirte … si tú quieres … sé que es un poco apresurado pero … - ya no sabía que le estaba diciendo, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan complicado? _"Sakura quieres ser mi novia?" ¿_ Es acaso tan difícil? - Sakura, quieres ..

\- Sí.

\- ¿Si?

\- Sí, quiero ser tu novia Shaoran.

No pude evitar contenerme y la atraje hacia mí para sentarla sobre mis piernas y besarla con una sonrisa plasmada en mis labios.

\- Y yo… quiero decirte que no me sentí incomoda en ningún momento, por el contrario, pensé que tu creerías que fui muy lanzada pero la realidad es que quería estar contigo, disfruté mucho lo de hoy y lo de ayer y sobre todo disfruto cada mirada que me das, no quiero perder eso.

Estaba feliz, no solo había aclarado mis sucios pensamientos sino que ella me los correspondía y me quería de igual manera, podía sentirlo.

\- Shaoran… me dijiste que te quedarías toda la vida si te lo pidiera, no soy tan extremista pero .. ¿te quedarías esta noche conmigo?

\- Por su puesto que me quedo Sakura. - le dije mirándola con ternura.

Dicho esto se apartó de mí para ir a la cocina, revolvía cosas hasta que encontró lo que buscaba: una botella de sake.

\- ¿Qué te parece si brindamos entonces? Solo beberemos un poco, no nos hará daño ¿verdad?

\- Me parece una excelente idea.

.

Nos divertíamos como nunca, brindando, riendo a carcajadas, contando anécdotas de nuestras vidas y todo esto bajo los efectos de esa bendita botella.

Nos encontrábamos en el sillón muy próximos uno del otro pero sin llegar a tocarnos, reíamos de algo que dije y que olvidé al segundo siguiente.

\- Ayy! Hacía mucho que no me reía tanto. - sus ojos estaban un poco rojizos por las lágrimas de alergia que brotaban de ellos. - Ahora… pongamos esto más interesante, ¿por qué no me cuentas lo más bochornoso que te ha pasado? O lo que puedas recordar.

No fue necesario deducirlo mucho y quizás no lo hubiera confesado en otro momento pero las palabras salían por si solas.

\- Fácil. Mi primer encuentro casi sexual. - decía mientras tomaba otro trago de sake.

\- Mmmm interesante, continúa, continúa, ¿fue muy malo? por qué "casi"?

\- Bastante. - me había acomodado un poco en el asiento y por un momento olvidé que estaba con Sakura, mi novia, y le empecé a hablar como si fuéramos mejores amigos; bueno no es que no lo fuéramos en su momento pero nunca le había contado esto a nadie más que a Eriol y los que se enteraron por consecuencia en ese momento. - Bien, te cuento pero no te rías luego.

\- Lo prometo - Sakura se cruzó el corazón en señal de juramento y aunque no era una promesa tan fuerte como la del dedo meñique me bastó por el momento porque mis neuronas no me dejaban tener más de un pensamiento a la vez.

\- Cuando terminé la secundaria y me instalé en Hong Kong, a Meiling no se le ocurrió mejor idea que hacer una mega fiesta de bienvenida ese mismo fin de semana. Yo no quería saber nada con eso pero todo estaba organizado y no quise defraudarla. La fiesta fue una completa locura, había tantas personas de las cuales solo conocía a unas 20 entre 200, mínimo. Había alcohol por donde se mirase y yo no estaba muy acostumbrado en ese entonces así que con solo unas copas encima terminé más ebrio de lo que estoy ahora. - Sakura estaba seria prestando atención mientras yo cuando podía desviaba un poco la vista o tomaba otro sorbo de sake.

\- En ese momento vi a una chica que me pareció muy familiar, una chica que se me acercaba o quizás yo me le acercaba a ella, ya no lo sé, la cuestión es que esa señorita era la misma que siempre me buscaba cuando volvía a vacacionar a China. Muy atractiva debo reconocer, pero mi carácter y yo siempre le daban la espalda, no es que no me gustara solo que no quería estar con ella, se la daba de presumida, típica ricachona engreída, pero esa noche me olvidé de todos los prejuicios que tenía y me dije.. ¿por qué no?. Ella tomó la iniciativa y me llevó a unos arbustos lejos de todos, comenzamos a frotarnos mientras nos besábamos aumentando mi calentura y supongo que la de ella. Nunca había estado con una mujer por lo que mis nervios estaban a flor de piel por cómo se estaban dando las cosas. Pronto ella decidió que no quería esperar más y me desabrocho el pantalón, tomó mi miembro y …

\- ¿Y?

\- Y eso fue todo.

\- ¿Acabaste?

\- No.. ojalá hubiera sido eso. Mi amigo dejó de funcionar así como así. - su cara de sorpresa era de esperar, ella es mujer ¿qué podría saber de lo que le pasa al órgano sexual masculino? - No termina ahí, como no pudimos revertir la situación se fue echando humos totalmente cabreada y no supe más nada de ella hasta el día siguiente. Como la mayoría había visto que esa noche nos fuimos juntos, tuvo la maravillosa idea de hacerme quedar en ridículo para no manchar su reputación de _femme fatal._ Todos, absolutamente todos se enteraron de mi problema.

\- Que perra! Seguro hubo una explicación para ello o ella no fue lo suficientemente buena para ti.

\- Si, no sé que lo pudo haber causado, los nervios, el alcohol, no lo sé… pero me vengué - dije con satisfacción en mis ojos que se llenaron de malicia.

\- ¿Y qué hiciste?

\- Ehhh… creo que me saltaré esa parte de la historia.

\- Vamos dime! Te prometo que te cuento algo mío luego. Quiero saber si le diste su merecido a esa _yegua_.

\- Oh claro que se lo di - ya estaba muy borracho y ella también, que más daba contarle un o dos cositas - El asunto fue que pronto adquirí práctica en el tema y mi fama de impotente ya no era tan verosímil. Poco a poco la gente comenzó a creer que fue ella la del problema, que no sabia satisfacer a un hombre. Estaba tan furiosa que a los cinco meses me vino a buscar para demostrar que no era merecedora de esa fama. Yo ya no tenia interés de estar con ella después de lo ocurrido pero si quería comprobarlo le dejaría bien en claro quien es Li Shaoran. Nos acostamos, duré todo lo necesario para agotar sus energías y de un momento a otro aprovechando su cansancio y sin si quiera preguntar, estrené un lugar que nunca nadie había explorado en su cuerpo.

\- Se lo hiciste.. ¿por detrás? - Sakura estaba muy sorprendida.

\- Si, y no fue ni un poco amable al respecto, me alegró mucho saber que no pudo sentarse por unos cuantos días. - terminé mi relato con una mueca maliciosa al recordarlo, nadie se burlaría así de mí. Que corra la voz.

\- Bueno, no la culpo, tienes un gran pedazo ahí abajo. - pude ver como se ruborizo al instante y ese acto me hizo reír mientras ella se servia su quinto vaso. - Yo nunca pude vengarme de mis desgracias.

\- ¿Cómo cual? - Me arrepentí en ese instante, no estaba seguro de querer escucharla, claramente no es virgen y tampoco quería entrar en detalles de como otros lo hicieron con mi Sakura, pero como acababa de revelarle actos oscuros de mi pasado no podía quejarme. Al instante se percató de mi estado porque tomó mi mano y de forma seria me habló.

\- Si te incomoda no te cuento, no hace falta.

\- No no, ¿por qué dices eso? Vamos cuéntame algo. - mi actitud, aunque un tanto forzosa, pareció animarla y se sonrío antes de comenzar con su relato.

\- Una noche, decidí que seria buena idea hacerle un baile erótico al sujeto con quien salía. Fuimos a un motel de lujo que salía una fortuna así que debía hacer valer mi tiempo y dinero, pero ni bien comencé a desvestirme inició el desastre. No estaba tomada pero la torpeza es algo natural en mí y ese hombre me ponía un poco nerviosa. La cuestión es que me enganché con la ropa mil veces, me tropecé, un total fracaso; él se reía y eso empeoraba mi situación, estuve a punto de mandarlo a la mierda hasta que en mi último intento de quitarme los zapatos caí con todo mi peso golpeando su entrepierna con mi cabeza.

\- Ouch!.

\- Sí, ouch. Luego de estar meciéndose por un rato de dolor sentí que debía compensarlo. Comencé a mimarlo hasta que mis manos bajaron a la parte que nos interesaba a ambos, pero no lograba sentir nada debajo del pantalón. No podía salirme todo mal, no era mi primera vez haciendo eso, de seguro mi "baile" le dejó el entusiasmo por el piso y ni hablar del golpe que le di. Estaba angustiada pero no me rendí, le quite el pantalón, la ropa interior y …

\- ¿Y? - no sé si estaba enojado o qué pero me estaba impacientando un poco, quería que acabe de hablar ya.

\- Y me di cuenta que su amigo era mas bien _amiguito._

\- ¿ _Amiguito? ¿_ Qué era un mani?

\- Casi - y mostrándome casi tres falanges de su dedo anular me indicó cuan chico era el miembro de ese tipo.

\- Me estás mintiendo.

\- No! Lo juro! Yo no podía creerlo, el tipo era guapísimo pero ahora entendía porque le prestaba tanta atención a su aspecto físico. En fin, ya me había abochornado con lo anterior así que traté de disimular mi asombro y comencé a estimularlo, pero nada sucedió. El hombre estaba tan molesto por "mis pobres acciones" que me dijo las mil y un barbaridades dejándome sola allí. Sabía que la arruiné en un principio pero no puede culparme por tener el pene de un infante, ¿qué tanto podía hacer yo con _eso_?. Y para colmo el muy turro se fue sin pagar el gasto del hotel, ni un mínimo centavo puso. La suite me salió un ojo de la cara y nunca estuve mas avergonzada en toda mi vida.

Su relato no fue tan malo después de todo, por lo menos no se _cogió_ al sujeto y sus movimientos cuando imitaba el baile eran realmente graciosos pero de pronto un sabor amargo me invadió, quizás no había sido buena idea eso de contarnos nuestras intimidades pasadas.

\- ¿Estás molesto?

\- No, ¿por qué lo dices?

\- Porque te callaste y te pusiste serio de repente.

\- No es nada, mucho sake supongo.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Si.

\- Yo no te veo muy seguro.

Sakura se acercaba un poco más con cada oración hasta que su rostro se encontró tan cerca del mío que nuestros alientos se entremezclaban. Comenzó besando de manera sugestiva mi labio inferior, o más bien mordisquearlo, pero yo aun no respondía a sus actos, quería saber hasta donde llegaría mi _cerecito_ para cambiar mi estado de ánimo.

\- ¿Te molestaste porque le hice un baile "super sensual" a otro y no a ti? - ella seguía mordiendo y lamiendo mis labios pero yo estaba firme en mi postura.

\- No. - la verdad es que apenas si podía hablar con ella besándome y acariciando mi pecho pero no quería delatarme.

\- Entonces no se que pudo haber sido. Y sabes, hay algo aún más bochornoso que quisiera contarte. - dejó sus torturantes mordiscos para susurrarme al oido con voz ronca de deseo - Desde que vi tu paquete en todo su esplendor se me hizo agua la boca y me muero de ganas … - sujeto mi miembro sobre la tela del jean con una fuerza que me hizo gemir - …de saciar mi sed.

No hizo falta nada más para rendirme.

Me dio un húmedo beso en la boca que no pude evitar responder. Ya me había sacado de mis casillas y mientras su mano frotaba mi erección ella gemía suavemente de lo excitada que estaba. Yo solo me dejaba hacer, quería que me tocara, que hiciera lo que quisiera conmigo.

\- Me gusta tanto cuando te haces el difícil.

Sus manos se detuvieron en los botones de mi pantalón sin titubear y cuando la adentró debajo de mis bóxers no pude evitar extasiarme con su contacto.

Sonrío ante mi reacción y me comió la boca por última vez antes de descender por mi cuello buscando su objetivo. Contribuí solo un poco para lograr bajar mi pantalón y ella se encargó del resto, que para su mayor comodidad se ubicó frente a mí dejándome en la primera fila de una película de alto contenido pornográfico. Tomaba mi miembro con su mano firme mientras su lengua recorría su totalidad hasta llegar a la punta y saborearlo como un delicioso dulce. Todo mi ser estaba al rojo vivo, no podía creer lo que veían mis ojos, ella estaba tan desinhibida, tan atrevida. Sus manos pasaron de estáticas a comenzar un movimiento ascendente y descendente mientras lo introducía en su boca. Estaba húmeda, caliente y su lengua me estaba volviendo loco, tanto me gustaban sus atenciones que si no cesaba su labor la fiesta acabaría pronto.

\- Sakura, me vuelves loco, pero si sigues con eso disfrutaré solo yo y no queremos eso.

Con una mirada lasciva pasó su lengua por última vez por toda mi extremidad antes de pararse y comenzar a desvestirse con sensualidad a la que solo podía mirarla, admirarla. Quitó su sostén por debajo de la camiseta y me lo arrojó para luego deshacerse de sus bragas por debajo de la falda.

Sin decir nada quitó mis pantalones y mi bóxer por completo para sentarse a horcajadas sobre mí y aún sin penetrarla comenzó a frotar nuestros sexos lubricando mi extremidad con sus fluidos, provocando que la temperatura subiera a pasos agigantados. Mi ropa sobraba, quité mi camiseta y busqué su boca con desespero mientras tocaba sus senos por debajo de la prenda que no duraría mucho más en ella; sus gemidos eran sumamente provocadores y sin pensarlo tomé sus caderas y arremetí duro dentro suyo.

\- Ohh Dios.. Shaoran.

Solo la penetré una vez y cuando la hice ascender no se esperó que quitara mi miembro dentro, mirándome extrañada y algo frustrada.

\- Di que lo quieres.

Sus ojos estaban oscuros de placer y se relamió los labios mientras apretaba mis hombros.

\- Quiero que me la metas bien dura dentro mío Shaoran, quiero que me des tan fuerte que no pueda respirar.

\- Tus deseos son ordenes.

Sus palabras eran música para mis oídos y había logrado excitarme más de la cuenta. La besé con furia, con hambre y le quité de un tirón su camiseta y su falda quedando desnuda ante mis ojos. La elevé en el aire y ella rodeó mi cintura con sus piernas hasta que la dejé caer recostada en el sofá para introducirme en ella con una embestida brutal.

Los envites eran cada vez más profundos, sus pechos se movían al compas del movimiento y sus gemidos y sus gestos solo acrecentaban mi nivel de ansiedad, a ese paso no duraría demasiado. Paré solo un segundo para acomodarme mejor en el que ella aprovechó para sentarme de nuevo en el sofá y situarse arriba mío, solo que esta vez dándome la espalda y una exquisita vista de su trasero. Con sus manos guió mi miembro a su dilatada cavidad comenzando a moverse rítmicamente mientras fuertes gemidos salían de nuestra boca, ambos estábamos extasiados, desesperados por más.

Quería proporcionarle el mayor placer posible por lo que acerqué su cuerpo al mío para estimularla con mi mano sin parar de penetrarla. Sus gritos de placer fueron en aumento y antes de llevarla a la cumbre de sus deseos volví a mover su cuerpo para posicionarla en cuatro sobre el sofá y darle lo que me pidió en un principio… c _ogermela_ tan fuerte hasta que no pueda respirar.

\- Ahhh .. sii, más duro Shao.

\- Ahh.. Sakura.

No pude soportarlo y con una última y fuerte envestida me vine en ella, acabando los dos al mismo tiempo, cayendo rendidos en el lugar.

.

 **Sakura´s POV**

La agitada respiración no fue algo sencillo de aplacar, aún veía como su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez al igual que el mío; por el momento mantenía sus ojos cerrados mientras me deleitaba con la vista que me estaba proporcionado. Su cabello lucía despeinado dándole una apariencia aún más sexy de lo que era junto con el sudor que hacia brillar su trabajado torso; el estado post-sexo era el mejor de todos y si tuviera mi cámara capturaría el momento para demostrarle a quien diga lo contrario lo equivocado que está. Nunca me sentí tan completa porque además de las necesidades fisiológicas que nuestros cuerpos requerían, no hubiera logrado alcanzar tal estado de entrega y confianza si no sintiera que la relación que teníamos era algo fuerte.

Él llenaba todos los recovecos de mi alma con amor y pasión, no podía pedirle más a la vida, era como un sueño del que no quería despertar y del que aún me costaba creer.

Me levanté para alcanzar mis bragas y mi camiseta que quedaron tiradas por el suelo de la sala de estar. Me quería vestir aunque sea un poco como para no andar con mi entera desnudez por la casa; la vergüenza claramente no era partícipe en estos momentos pero me parecía mucho más sexy andar con poca ropa que sin nada en el cuerpo, eso solo lo reservaba para esos raptos de locura y de total intimidad como el de minutos atrás. Mientras Shaoran se relajaba ya con su ropa interior puesta yo buscaba mi falda hasta que la encontré.

\- Mira no más lo que has hecho!. – me acerqué para restregarle mi falda en sus narices. – Está rota!

\- Daños colaterales, luego vamos de shopping. - me sonreía de lado.

\- Ahora voy a tener que andar así por la vida hasta que me compres una. - di media vuelta con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras le dejaba su vista completa a mi trasero.

\- El único lugar donde puedes vestir solo eso es frente a mí y nadie más, espero te quede claro.

\- Y en la playa.

Se estaba haciendo el divertido pero ni bien dije eso su mueca se desvaneció al igual que sus prominentes cejas se fruncieron en total desacuerdo.

\- No iremos a ninguna playa contigo así vestida Sakura.

\- Habla por ti. Tomoyo nos pensaba invitar a Okinawa un fin de semana de estos y ya me compré una nueva bikini.

De pronto su vista pasó a fijarse en algún punto lejos de mí y yo reía por su lindo ataque de celos mientras revolvía la alacena en busca de algo. Cuando lo encontré regresé a su lado escondiendo el presente detrás de mi espalda.

\- ¿Qué traes ahí escondido?

\- Ah! Es una sorpresa, pero solo si me dejas ir en bikini a la playa.

\- Si tu bikini es una tanga tan chiquita como la que traes puesta ahora te olvidas, salvo que quieras verme repartir piñas a todos los pesados que te miren el trasero.

\- ¿Y qué te parece si te la modelo antes? – mordí mi labio mientras jugaba con mi pelo como niña "inocente".

\- No intentes seducirme, no lograrás convencerme.

\- Hagamos un trato, te mostraré 3 modelos y tu podrás elegir uno, pero no podrás salirte de mi selección.

\- ¿Y no me engañarás mostrándome tres diminutas tangas?

\- Prometo que no. - mi tono sonó divertido pero serio a la vez. Shaoran me miraba fijo a los ojos aún con su ceño fruncido, como desconfiando de mis palabras o buscando una mínima mueca para darse victorioso con mi mentira.

\- Muy bien, acepto, pero solo porque no quiero que vayas sola a la playa con todos esos babosos mirándote.

\- Bueno, algo es algo.- dije dándole un corto beso. - Te mereces esto entonces.

Saqué de mi escondite una barra de chocolate y sus ojos brillaban de asombro, era como un niño con dulce nuevo.

\- ¿Viste como sé conquistarte?. - le guiñé un ojo y me levanté del sillón para ir escaleras arriba. – Voy a darme una ducha, puedes acompañarme si gustas.

El ejercicio nos dejó muy sudorosos y seguro ya era un poco tarde. Para ese entonces el alcohol se había evaporado así como los calores de nuestra increíble sesión de sexo y necesitaba ducharme con urgencia. Habían pasado unos minutos que me encontraba inmersa bajo el agua y cuando enjuagaba mi cabello algo rozó mi cuerpo; era Shaoran quien se encontraba justo detrás de mí enjabonando mi espalda. Llegó tan sigiloso que no me percaté de su presencia.

Sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo pasando el jabón por cada rincón. Relajada, lo dejé tocarme con libertad, no estaba buscando calentarme con sus caricias pero no podía evitarlo, me estaba excitando. Otra vez.

Cerré mis ojos tratando de grabar cada sensación en mi cuerpo. Sus movimientos eran lentos y armoniosos, pasaba su mano por la concavidad de mi espalda para luego dirigirse a mis pechos; el agua y el jabón se combinaban a la perfección para junto con sus dedos deslizarse con facilidad. Reprimí unos cuantos suspiros cuando pasó su mano cerca de mi monte de Venus y aún sin voltearme di un paso atrás chocando con su cuerpo y con su creciente erección. No pude evitar gemir levemente mientras volteaba para darme a la tarea de asear su cuerpo tal y como él lo estaba haciendo conmigo.

Le quité el jabón de sus manos y sin mirarlo directamente a los ojos comencé a pasarlo por cada rincón de su anatomía. Contorneaba su pecho, su abdomen, sus brazos, su firme trasero, no quedaba lugar por donde pasar mis manos excepto uno.

Con decisión fui tanteando los contornos de su firmeza para recorrerlo con lentos movimientos, el tacto era suave y sus suspiros guiaban mi mano reconociendo lo que le gustaba más. Su rostro era un poema difícil de no admirar, cerraba y abría sus ojos tratando de contenerse mientras yo aceleraba y volvía a disminuir la fricción.

Satisfecho con mi trabajo tomó mi cabello mojado ejerciendo solo un poco de presión para acercar sus labios a los míos con deseo mientras mantenía mi mano masajeandolo en un movimiento rítmico.

Sin pensar que se quedaría atrás en este nuevo asalto, acercó sus manos a mi intimidad e introdujo sus dedos moviéndolos dentro y fuera para pasar luego a estimular mi botoncito de placer. En ese momento ya no podía seguir tocando su miembro, me estaba perdiendo en sus caricias y solo quería más.

\- Ahhh.. Sha- Shoran.

Con lentitud me giró sobre mi eje para adentrarse en mí por milésima vez en el día mientras que mis brazos se sostenían de la pared de la ducha para recibirlo con gusto. Por mi podría acabarse el mundo, solo déjenme detenida en este tiempo ardiendo de por vida con mi Lobito. Definitivamente me iré al infierno.

Shaoran seguía dentro mío meciéndose a un ritmo pausado mientras besaba mi hombro derecho, acariciaba mis senos y las suaves gotas caían entre nosotros.

\- Ayy Sakura, podría hacer esto todo el día.

\- Me encanta esa idea.

\- Eres tan ardiente _cerecito_.

\- Y tú tan fuerte y sexy que me caliento del solo verte _lobito_.

Todo culminó como debería, muertos de placer.

.

 **Shaoran´s POV**

Tenerla así era como la miel a las abejas, atrayente, dulce y adictiva.

Se veía preciosa con las gotas golpeteando su pecho agitado y el producto de mi interior derramándose por sus piernas.

Nunca me hubiera imaginado que terminaría acostándome con quien fue en su momento mi mejor amiga, nunca creí posible siquiera poder besarla y ahora ninguno de los dos podía apagar el deseo que tantos años reprimimos. Ahora podía comprender cuando decían que el sexo es mejor cuando va de mano con el amor, esas cursilerías que todas repetían como autómatas y que nunca creí, tampoco era era algo difícil de suponer sobre mi persona porque desde que tengo uso de razón fui huraño y reticente al contacto humano.

Ese concepto de mi percepción para con las personas me lo fue quitando "ella" a medida que casi por obligación tuvimos que congeniar, ¿y cómo no hacerlo? si todos los trabajos del instituto nos tocaban juntos por las iniciales de nuestros apellidos. Poco a poco me enseño a quererla como amiga, como persona y posteriormente como algo más, pero ya se saben la historia de pe a pa. De pronto me encontré con que la amistad no era una falacia, ya que gracias a ella conocí a Eriol, a Tomoyo y a un par de personas más que no calificaban pero que hacían mi vida de adolescente más llevadera.

\- ¿En qué estás pensando?

Mi vista se quedó fija mirando la pared sumido en mis pensamientos.

\- Es que si no pienso en otra cosa no voy a parar de tocarte.- ella rió y me di cuenta que estaba fuera de la ducha con una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo.

 _Menos mal. Sino estarían quemándose en el infierno otra vez._

\- No me molestaría para nada que lo hicieras pero sé que mañana tienes que trabajar así que mejor nos vamos a acostar, prometo vestirme.

Salió por la puerta del baño guiñándome un ojo con sonrisa maliciosa de esas que prometen mucho pero te dejan con las ganas, y si intentaba calmar mi sed solo estaba logrando que quisiera ahogarme en ella. Pero no, tenía razón, mañana sería un día largo y no es como si fuera la única vez que pasáramos las tardes y noches demostrando cuanto nos necesitamos.

Sakura se secaba el pelo mientras por mi parte la imitaba. Estaba vestida, tal y como dijo, con un short de raso negro y una camisa de tirantes del mismo color y tela, ¿hasta para dormir tiene que vestirse tan sexy?

 _Esta noche va a ser dura._

\- Ven, vamos a acostarnos Shao. – tomó mi mano con dulzura y juntos nos acurrucamos en la cama que no era muy grande pero por demás confortable estando a su lado. Con un beso tierno de buenas noches se acomodó en mi pecho.

\- Dulces sueños Sakura.

\- Que descanses _Lobito._

 _-.-.-.-_

La mañana siguiente desperté muy temprano y decidí dejarla dormir. Aún lo recuerdo.. _She´s not a morning person;_ como siempre no notó que me fui, podría haber entrado un sujeto tocando la gaita que seguro ni se mosqueaba. Le di un beso en la frente observando como se revolvía entre las sabanas, me sonreí a mi mismo por la hermosa vista que ahora observaba y me preguntaba que se sentiría despertar todas las mañanas a su lado.

Los cálidos pensamientos fueron interceptados por el frío departamento donde ahora vivía e inmediatamente extrañé el calor de esa cama de plaza y media ocupada por ella. Cambié mi vestimenta por una más apropiada para ir al trabajo, subí a mi audi A5 y me econtraba casi llegando a la empresa cuando recibo un llamado de mi madre el cual atendí por alta voz.

\- Madre, ¿cómo está?

\- Shaoran, necesito que vengas a China lo antes posible.

 _Nada de "hijo, bien y tú cómo estás?"_

\- Pero ¿por qué madre? ¿Sucedió algo grave?.

\- Solo ven. Habla con Aomi, ella te entregará los pasajes.

\- Muy bien, nos vemos.

Mi madre siempre fue una mujer cortante y de pocas palabras, era muy exigente conmigo porque, como único heredero de la familia, innumerables responsabilidades recaían en mí; de mis cinco hermanas mayores solo dos trabajaban en la empresa y el resto se dedicaba a emprendimientos personales y criar a sus hijos. Mis sobrinos son unos demonios, me hacen acordar a como ellas me torturaban de chico, siempre tan melosas e insoportables, y sus hijos habían heredado esa particular característica y su fascinación por molestarme a mí; quizás porque era el que menos les daba atención y la forma en la que habían sido criados demandaba que todos estuvieran a sus pies, pero su tío, o sea yo, no era para nada complaciente, los niños no son santos de mi devoción como podrán ver.

\- Buen día Aomi, ¿mi madre te ha llamado?

\- Sí Señor, aquí está su pasaje. – la miré algo extrañado mientras recibía el boleto.

\- Pero no sacaste la vuelta, ¿tanto piensa mi madre que tendré que quedarme? ¿Sabes algo?

\- No Señor, solo seguí las indicaciones de la Señora.

\- Gracias Aomi. Avísale a Izumi que cualquier problema me mantenga informado.

\- Así lo haré Señor.

Mientras un taxi me llevaba al aeropuerto no podía creer la mala suerte que tenía. Justo que estaba tan bien con Sakura, ¿me tenía que ir sin saber cuando volver?. Sea lo que sea lo resolvería y buscaría la manera de regresar lo antes posible.

Ni bien arribé al aeropuerto de destino los guardaespaldas me estaban esperando junto con una persona que yo conocía bien.

\- Wei, que gusto verte. - le sonreí al abrazarlo.

\- Lo mismo digo joven.

En Hong Kong hacía un calor insoportable pero no podía darme el lujo de remangarme la camisa ni nada que se muestre algo desalineado porque vería a mi madre en tan solo una hora. El viaje se hizo un poco tedioso pero al fin llegué a la mansión de los Li.

\- La señora lo espera en su despacho joven.

A paso decidido crucé el gran salón y golpee la puerta de madera tallada del despacho de mi madre.

\- Adelante.

\- Permiso madre.

\- Siéntate Shaoran.

Nuestra relación siempre fue así de distante, nunca un abrazo ni un atisbo de cariño en su voz, pero así me criaron y nunca cuestioné su actitud, solo la acepté.

\- Hablé con Izumi el día de ayer, me comentó que pudieron encontrar el déficit de la sucursal y que tomaste las decisiones adecuadas para revertir la situación, no podía esperar menos de un Li. En estos años has madurado mucho, has sabido llevar a cabo cada toma de decisiones con responsabilidad y dedicación.

\- Gracias madre, la empresa es muy importante para usted y la familia, no podría defraudarlos pero supongo que no me habrá llamado de urgencia para felicitarme.

\- Claro que no. – hizo una pausa y se acomodó un poco en el asiento.

\- En dos meses cumplirás 26 años, he sido muy tolerante contigo con respeto a tu compromiso pero sabes bien cuáles son las tradiciones y ya hace un año que estás al mando de la compañía por lo que la situación se torna inaceptable.

¿Está diciendo lo que yo creo?

\- Te casarás en dos meses.

\- ¿Cómo?

 _No no no no y no. Me niego._

\- Madre..

\- Lo siento Shaoran pero está decidido, ya acordamos el compromiso con la hija del magnate de Yatami Group.

\- Madre…

\- El fin de semana haremos una cena para que la conozcas y anunciar el compromiso.

\- MADRE! – era la primera vez que le levantaba la voz pero estaba desesperado. – Estoy enamorado.

El silencio tajante podría cortar nuestros rostros como una navaja si se materializara.

\- ¿Hace cuanto la conoces? Sabes que hay muchas caza fortuna mal intencionadas Shaoran.

\- Literalmente.. hace años y ella no es así, se lo aseguro.

\- Ya veo… entonces deberías presentárnosla para saber si cumple con los requisitos para ser una esposa digna de un Li.

\- Es que hace poco estamos saliendo, muy poco, ¿no me podrías dar un poco más de tiempo?

\- ¿No es que la conoces hace años?

\- Sí pero.. antes éramos amigos y solo llevamos unas semanas juntos, no quisiera espantarla.

\- Lo siento, pero ya bastantes problemas tendré al dar esta noticia a la familia Yatami. Tienes dos meses para comprometerte y luego iniciaremos los preparativos, no más.

\- Supongo que no tengo otra opción - dije con designio en mi rostro - si no me necesita mañana regresaré a Japón.

\- Quédate unos días, tus hermanas preguntarán por ti.

\- Muy bien, lo haré, aprovecharé para ir a la empresa y hablare con Feimei y Shiefa sobre lo sucedido allí.

\- Shaoran.. ¿sabes que cuando se cansen tendrán que vivir aquí verdad?.

\- Si madre... lo sé.

\- ¿Ying Fa podrá aceptarlo? - mentiría si dijera que no me sorprendió su comentario.

\- Pero.. cómo…?

\- Años de conocerte hijo. Se que creen que no les presto atención pero tienes la misma mirada de cuando ella vino a visitarnos cuando apenas eran unos niños. Pensé que nunca vería eso en tus ojos otra vez.

\- Madre …

\- Pero aun así, la decisión está tomada hijo. No podemos esperar más.

\- Gracias madre, haré todo lo posible por comunicárselo cuanto antes.

Estaba muy aturdido, eran muchas cosas para asimilar. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía decirle esto a Sakura? Por Dios, hace una semana que estamos saliendo ¿y ya le tendré que pedir matrimonio? No me juzguen mal, no es que no quiera, si por mi fuera me caso mañana mismo con esa mujer, pero ¿y ella? ¿Cómo explicarle que no puedo esperar? ¿Qué tendría que vivir aquí conmigo y renunciar a sus proyectos?

Ya me estaba dando migraña del solo pensarlo pero luego una sonrisa se asomó en mis labios. Mi madre… ¿tanto se nota a quién pertenece mi corazón? No puede ser un mal sentimiento si hasta ella puede notarlo, esto tiene que significar un buen progreso, y mi madre siempre adoró a Sakura, a su manera, claro.

Me dirigí al jardín para respirar un poco de fresco, la mansión estaba a una hora de la ciudad por eso el aire no era tan denso y un viento favorecedor para los 36º que pronosticaban recorría el lugar. De pronto mi celular comenzó a vibrar, era ella.

\- Sakura.

\- Shaoran, ¿cómo estas? No podía comunicarme contigo y en la empresa me dijeron que no estabas.

\- Si, lo siento. No quise despertarte en la mañana y recién me desocupo.

\- Te noto la voz cansada, ¿todo bien?

 _Bien, bien, nada más tengo que casarme contigo, pero nada grave, si no quieres solo tengo que buscar otra para que lo haga. Ah pero ya la eligieron por mí, fíjate que estoy muy feliz con la decisión._

\- Si todo en orden, no te preocupes. ¿Tú cómo estás?

\- Muy bien, ¿sabes? esta noche papá vendrá a casa y quería invitarte a cenar.

\- Me encantaría pero me será un poco difícil, estoy en Hong Kong.

…

\- ¿Sakura?

.

 **Sakura´s POV**

Hasta el momento no reparé en la realidad de mi situación con Shaoran, yendo al hecho principal de que no vivimos en el mismo país y que él solo se había instalado en Japón por una ocasión especial. Mis neuronas estaban en cortocircuito de lo veloz que analizaban los hechos y no llegaban a ningún puerto bueno.

\- Sakura.. ¿estás ahí?

\- Si si, creo que se cortó por un momento porque no podía oírte.

 _Mentirosa._

\- Ya veo, te decía que ahora estoy en Hong Kong, surgió un imprevisto y mi madre me necesitaba urgente, pero pasado mañana estoy de vuelta.

\- Ahh bueno, pero ¿todo en orden? ¿No es un tema de salud, verdad?

\- No, para nada, tú tranquila, organiza con tu padre para el fin de semana ¿te parece?

\- Si, después lo vemos no te preocupes, te dejo porque tengo limpiar la casa para recibir a papá.

\- Nos hablamos entonces, mándale un saludo de mi parte.

\- Lo haré.

\- Sakura..

\- Si?…

\- Te quiero mucho.

\- Y yo a ti.

Una sensación de vació recorrió cada fibra de mi cuerpo, sus palabras sonaban sinceras como siempre me habían parecido, pero esta vez me dejaron un sabor amargo en la boca; comencé a pensar en lo rápido que sucedió todo y en lo rápido que podría esfumarse. Shaoran me pidió ser su novia y uno considera ese hecho como algo "permanente", por denominarlo de alguna forma, pero nunca hablamos acerca de su corta estadía en Japón o sobre quedarse aquí en Tomoeda y desde donde lo viera eso me parecía muy alejado de la realidad. Su vida estaba en China, con su familia, su empresa y todo lo que eso conlleva, ¿cómo podría pensar que esto iba a funcionar?.

La idea de amor de verano cayó como brisa helada en una mañana de invierno, ¿sería esta relación algo pasajero? Juraría que ninguno de los dos querría eso, quería aferrarme a esa idea con todo mi ser pero ¿cuánto duraría el efecto? ¿Podría sobrellevar un amor a distancia? ¿Podría pasar meses sin verlo sin sentir su piel junto a la mía, sin su voz susurrando en mi oído?.

Mi corazón se estrujaba a cada paso que daba en mi habitación y los recuerdos de mis relaciones fallidas se instalaron en mi mente para recordarme que quizás no lo merezco. No podría soportarlo, no quería pasar por eso otra vez, entonces la idea de cortar con el problema de raíz pasó como una ráfaga feroz para dejarme sin aliento. Si le decía que lo nuestro no funcionaría quizás el dolor sería menor al de la tortuosa espera de que un día parta de aquí dejándome la falsa esperanza de volver para alimentar la creciente desilusión de una ruptura inminente ¿Es esa la mejor solución? No lo sé, no puedo pensar con claridad.

Salí de mi casa en busca de algo dulce para calmar mis ansias y tratar de poner la mente en blanco, lo cual era extremadamente difícil de hacer porque por H o por B mi cabeza divaga en algún tema sin importancia, aunque pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no sea en mi flamante novio y su descendencia podría resultar.

Cuando llegué a la pastelería donde hacen esos pastelitos que tanto me gustan _ley de murphy_ atacó con ganas, parecía tenerme como fiel seguidora ya que unos carteles anunciaban "cerrado por reparación". _Perfecto,_ pensé, el complot ideal para bajar mis ánimos hasta el subsuelo. Cabizbaja caminaba por la vereda sin rumbo aparente, buscando un kiosko o alguna otra confitería que pueda incrementarme el nivel de glucosa en sangre y revivir por un momento.

Caras desconocidas me rodeaban mientras mis pies seguían su rumbo a un ritmo pausado. Todos se encontraban en aparente armonía, yendo a comer algo o de compras para preparar el almuerzo y por un instante me permití sonreír ante una pareja de ancianos caminando de la mano, pero al mismo tiempo esos radiantes rostros solo acentuaban mi deprimente situación: me veía sola y no quería estarlo. Quizás estaba siendo demasiado extremista, quizás me estaba enroscando en la telaraña antes de tiempo, quizás sí había una oportunidad para nosotros, solo quizás.

De pronto siento que alguien choca contra mí provocando una caída un poco brusca dándome de lleno contra el pavimento.

\- Lo siento señorita, no mire por donde iba. - dijo una voz masculina un tanto familiar.

Mientras levantaba la barbilla para ver al responsable de mi caída una mano se extendía frente a mí y una vez reincorporada no podía creer quien tenía en frente.

\- Seishiro?

Retiré mi mano bruscamente cuando noté que aún seguíamos unidos al mismo tiempo que una mueca de media sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

\- Sakura, que casualidad. Me alegra verte. – dijo sin quitar esa maldita y hermosa sonrisa de su boca mientras mi ceño se fruncía cada vez más por mi estúpida reacción de quedarme prendada de su boca.

\- No sé si puedo decir lo mismo.

\- No cambiaste nada, eh Saku? ¿Aún sigues enojada conmigo?

Tan permisivo y con tanta galantería me viene hablar después de un año casi sin vernos. Seishiro será siempre alguien importante en mi vida, fue mi primer hombre, el único al que le hubiera dado la vida si me lo pedía y el primero en romperme el corazón en mil pedazos. La última persona que quería ver ni ahora ni nunca, quién cambió mi forma de ver a las parejas, los noviazgos y todo lo que al hombre respecta. No puedo olvidar que gracias a él – o no gracias – me transformé en una persona distante y fría en cuanto al amor.

\- Hay cosas que no se pueden modificar. Si me disculpas, me voy. – pasé por su lado a paso firme pero su mano me detuvo; me giré, miré donde estaba sujetándome y luego a él en una clara señal de que me suelte en ese instante.

Captando la indirecta bastante directa retiró su agarre algo disgustado por mi reacción.

\- Sakura no te vayas así, no puede ser casualidad que nos hayamos reencontrado. Al principio lo admito, me acobardé y me distancié de ti, pero luego de un tiempo recapacité de lo nuestro y te busqué mil veces en la universidad sin encontarte. Tus amigas tampoco ayudaron demasiado ya que no quisieron decirme nada y como no contestabas mis llamados no tenía manera de ubicarte. Nunca pensé encontrarte aquí. Yo .. quisiera que podamos hablar.

\- No hay nada de qué hablar, ya pasó un año, está todo más que claro.

\- No, no pasó porque aun sigues molesta y quisiera reivindicarme. Sé que fui un idiota pero por lo menos dame la oportunidad de hablarte, de explicarte.

\- No sé qué me tendrías que explicar después de todo este tiempo, seguro comenzaras a inventar tus ya sabidos discursos de hombre arrepentido y no los necesito. Además, entre tú y yo, ya no hay nada. – di la media vuelta que me faltaba para alejarme.

\- ¿Estás con alguien? – me lanzó esa pregunta como si fuera la esperanza que necesitaba para retenerme. – ¿Por eso me rechazas?

\- Sí, estoy con alguien en una relación formal. Me tengo que ir. Adiós.

Mientras iba de regreso a casa mi cabeza seguía dando vueltas en el breve encuentro con Seishiro y en la posibilidad de dar un paso atrás o adelante con mi vida sentimental. Mi coraza se había roto en mil pedazos desde el momento en que el reencuentro con Shaoran tomó un giro inesperado y no puedo negar que por primera vez me siento diferente. Él me respeta, me quiere y ve en mí lo que yo no puedo ver; mi corazón me grita que lo quiero pero aún queda mucho que aclarar y eso me hace sentir pésimo. Es hora de sincerarme, debo hablarle de mi pasado y encontrar la manera de verme en su futuro.

-.-.-

La mañana pasó volando y mi papá ya se encontraba en casa, como tenía que mantener mi mente ocupada hice tanta comida que sobraría hasta navidad, a su vez había hecho unos dos pasteles de tamaño mayúsculo y bastante apetitosos visualmente, todo un banquete.

\- Veo que estabas inspirada hija, no tendrías que haberte molestado tanto. –me dijo con su habitual y pacifica sonrisa.

\- Quería agasajaste pero veo que se me pasó la mano, quizás le lleve un poco a Tomoyo, me necesita para unas pruebas pero no vuelvo tarde, mañana tengo que rendir papá, me queda la última.

\- ¿En serio hija? ¿Cómo no me dijiste? Que alegría.

\- Es que sabes que me pongo muy nerviosa, si sale todo bien salimos a comer para festejar ¿te parece?

\- ¿Y no le piensas decir a tu hermano?

\- Si me recibo lo llamo desde allá y arreglo con él para venir.

Ni bien terminamos de ordenar la cocina armé un paquetito con el pastel para llevarle a Tomoyo. Esta vez no iría en auto, el día estaba precioso y mis condiciones ameritaban un largo paseo en rollers. Cuando llegué a la residencia Daidouji, Tomoyo comenzó con la prueba de vestuario para un desfile que tendría en unos meses en Tokio y esta vez me convenció de ser su modelo para el traje final.

\- Ay Sakura! Te ves bellísima!

El desfile sería de vestidos de novia, Tomoyo iba a lanzar una línea exclusiva de no más de 10 diseños, su estilo se caracteriza por ropa elegante pero debido al pedido de una clienta particular se decidió por hacer una muestra que añadiría a su colección pero sin perder la línea.

El vestido que ahora posaba es una preciosura. Tiene un escote corazón muy sutil, no muestra mucho pero marca bien el busto, una fina pedrería baja en forma de cascada perdiéndose en la falda que ajusta en la cadera y luego cae suelta en un intermedio de corte sirena; pequeñas flores rosa pálido adornan cada terminación de pedrería y la espalda deja al descubierto su desnudez sin llegar hasta el extremo. Siempre me dio pena ver como Tomoyo me adula cuando visto sus creaciones pero esta vez hasta a mí me dejó sin palabras.

\- Es .. hermoso Tommy. No puedo creerlo.

\- Y es más lindo aún porque tú lo vistes Sakurita, ya te puedo imaginar llevándolo camino al altar.

El reloj tocó las 12 y la carroza se convirtió en calabaza dejando a la princesa en su habitual y deplorable estado. ¿Casarme? Desde mi rompimiento con Seishiro esa idea jamás cruzó por mi cabeza y justamente ahora que estaba tan inestable pensar en matrimonio era demasiado para mí.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Saku? Te pusiste pálida de pronto, ¿te sientes bien?. – Tomoyo me miraba con preocupación mientras me ayuda a quitarme el vestido.

\- Si, estoy bien, es solo que … es por Shaoran, tuvo que viajar a Hong Kong.

\- Awww ¿y lo extrañas? No te preocupes de seguro volverá pronto.

\- Pero ¿por cuanto tiempo Tomoyo? Él no se vino a vivir aquí, pero a su vez me pidió ser su novia y eso es lo que me desconcierta.

\- Ya encontraran la forma, no va a dejarte ir tan fácilmente. – dijo con una sonrisa prometedora.

\- Eso espero. ¿Y tú? ¿Cuándo me vas a contar tu asunto con Eriol? Siempre hablamos de mí y yo quiero ayudarte también, sino me siento un fracaso como amiga.

Tomoyo tomó asiento y se sirvió una taza de té para ella y una para mí. Sabía que había logrado convencerla porque siempre se toma sus asuntos con seriedad, conocía cada uno de sus gestos así como ella los míos, tener una amistad de este calibre es una de las cosas más valiosas que alguien puede y debe atesorar. Lo que quiero decir es que Tomoyo es mi prima, hermana, amiga, todo en una solo persona y no podría estar más agradecida con la vida por cruzarla en mi camino. Hablar con ella y ayudarla con sus penas es lo menos que podría hacer para compensar tanto cariño; era mi turno de escucharla y una buena excusa para seguir distrayéndome de vestidos de novia y de ojos ámbares persiguiéndome por donde vaya.

\- Al principio todo iba normal, nos habíamos cruzado aquí antes de su fiesta, fue una sorpresa porque hacia tanto no hablábamos si quiera, como él estaba por entrar en una reunión me pasó su nuevo número y quedamos en contactarnos luego. Muchas veces recree en mi mente el día que nos volviéramos a ver, pensaba que nos abrazaríamos y nos besaríamos como si no hubiera pasado ni un solo día desde que nos separamos, que olvidaríamos el pasado y sería maravilloso como antes.

\- Y no lo fue..

\- No .. – hizo una pausa para tomar un sorbo de té manteniendo su calma habitual. - y tampoco me surgieron las ganas de hacerlo, simplemente me quedé helada así como él. Cruzamos breves mensajes después de eso, me comentó de la fiesta de reencuentro y si lo podía ayudar a contactar a las chicas. Hablamos poco pero un día antes de la reunión, me llamó.

 _._

 _Flashback_

\- Eriol?

\- Hola Tommy, ¿cómo estas? Disculpa la hora es que necesitaba hablarte.

\- No hay problema, aún no estaba dormida, me sorprende tu llamado.

\- Lo sé, pero mañana es la fiesta y no voy a poder relajarme si no hablo contigo antes.

\- Dime entonces. – estaba tranquila pero ocultaba mi nerviosismo ocupando mis manos en mi pelo o estrujando mi ropa.

\- Es que … me alegré mucho cuando te vi, sé que lo nuestro no terminó de la mejor manera y tampoco te llamo para hablar de eso, solo que percibí una leve tensión ese día que nos reencontramos y la verdad, después de todo lo que vivimos juntos, me gustaría dejarlo a un lado y que nos llevemos bien como antes, yo aún.. te aprecio mucho.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido de lo habitual pero a su vez tenia una sensación extraña, ese vacío que sufrí tantos años se estaba acaudalando un poco, y sonreí.

\- Pienso lo mismo Eriol, no hay razón para tomar distancias ahora que podemos vernos todos juntos. Yo también estoy feliz de haberte encontrado.

 _Fin del flashback_

\- Después de esa noche todo sucedió muy rápido, me llamó para ver si quería almorzar con él ya que no habíamos tenido oportunidad de hablar y accedí a ello. En mi mente yo estaba calmada, en paz, pero cuando me vi con todo el ropero fuera de su lugar indecisa sobre que ponerme me di cuenta que no me estaba tomando las cosas a la ligera, él me importaba más de lo que quería admitir. Estaba nerviosa, jodidamente nerviosa, ¿de que se supone que hablaríamos?.

\- Cuando llegamos al restó trate de disimular mis ansias actuando un poco más fría de lo normal, lo cual le extrañó demasiado ya que en la fiesta tuvimos un trato más ameno. Me excusé diciendo que me dolía un poco la cabeza y él simuló creer lo que le decía pero de repente algo sucedió para hacerme despertar. Ni bien salimos del lugar me propuso caminar un poco porque el día estaba espléndido y fuimos a pasear cerca del puente del parque pingüino, y cuando llegamos a la sección de juegos vi una escena de lo mas conmovedora.

Tomoyo miró fijo a mis confundidos ojos mientras sonreía y tomaba otro sorbo de su té.

\- ¿Qué.. qué viste? – mi voz salió en un susurro como si estuvieran por regañarme por algo que no sabía que era pero seguramente había hecho, porque su mirada significaba que de alguna manera yo estaba implicada.

\- Te vi a ti y a Shaoran.. besándose.

De más está decirles que mi rostro se puso de todos los colores del arcoíris con esa revelación, hablé con ella sobre lo sucedido pero omití esa parte de la historia, de nuestro encuentro y del beso triste y consolador.

\- Bueno… ¿y eso que tiene que ver contigo y Eriol? No desvíes la conversación.

\- Tiene mucho que ver.. por eso lo traigo a colación querida amiga. - si este era un plan de Tomoyo para recordarme todo lo sucedido con Shaoran lo estaba logrando y otra vez esa punzada en el pecho reaparecía. - Cuando los vi por un momento me sentí confundida y algo incómoda, pero me llevó en un viaje al pasado. Recordé como se miraban, como se trataban y lo contrariados que ambos estaban con sus sentimientos y el resultado que provocó que ninguno se animara a dar un paso al frente.. separados después de tanto tiempo y aun así, en su reencuentro, pudieron hacer a un lado todos los estigmas del pasado y entregarse el uno al otro.

\- No dude más, tomé a Eriol de la mano, lo arrastré lejos del camino y lo besé como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Era un beso cargado de emociones.. pasión, locura, tristeza. Él me correspondió de igual manera pero cuando una lágrima escapó de mis ojos cortó el acto al instante y me miró con preocupación y confusión, porque fui yo quien lo besó. Me disculpé y le rogué que hiciéramos como si nada hubiera pasado, pero no lo permitió.

 _._

 _Flashback_

\- Tomoyo, no me puedes pedir que olvide lo que acaba de suceder, ¿sabes las veces que me reprimí el besarte desde que te vi? El día que nos encontramos no pude reaccionar, no sabía que era de tu vida, si estabas con alguien, si me seguías queriendo o pensabas que aún era un idiota. Tomoyo … yo no te he olvidado, aún te quiero y mi corazón late de emoción con solo pensar en ti, no dejemos que esto pasé otra vez.

\- No sé qué me pasó, las lágrimas no paraban de salir, estaba confundida y mi corazón gritaba que lo quería, claro que lo quería, casi me arrepiento de haber terminado la relación cuando me fui a Paris, me sentí una idiota por haberlo dejado en ese entonces y me sentí una idiota en ese momento por no entender que quiero con él ahora.

\- Yo … yo no se que decir.. te quiero Eriol, siempre te he querido pero no sé que quiero de nosotros ahora y no puedo volver a herirte, a lastimarnos como cuando me fui.

\- Tommy.. no voy a cometer el mismo error de dejarte ir así como así. ¿Por què no vamos despacio? Probamos y vemos como nos sentimos con esto. Por favor, di que sí.. te extraño. No pude volver a mirar a los ojos a una mujer como te miraba a ti, como te veo ahora.

 _Fin del Flashback_

\- No sabía que te arrepentiste de cortar la relación cuando te fuiste a Paris, siempre te mostraste tan segura con tu decisión y pensaba "que maduro de su parte, Tomoyo es una mujer muy fuerte", y no te estoy regañando es solo que.. me alegro que te des cuenta que no siempre puedes portar esa sonrisa y ese aire de superación, tú también eres una persona que sufre y vive Tommy, no tienes que avergonzarte de nada.

Se acercó más a mí y me rodeó en un abrazo cálido y reconfortante.

\- Por eso es que te quiero y te admiro tanto, tú no temes en mostrarte tal cual eres y creeme, eso lo más valioso de una persona.

\- Y yo admiro tu capacidad de voltear las cosas, los temas, así que no te desvíes de lo que me estás contando Tomoyo.

Rió con ganas y me sentí feliz de relajar el ambiente un poco al ver la sonrisa de mi amiga.

\- La cosa es que ahora estamos en una relación un poco extraña, nos vemos pero no tanto, nos besamos pero aún no llegamos a más, no me siento lista, sé que suena extraño pero necesito aclarar mi mente para poder entregarme por completo otra vez, no quiero que sea un pasatiempo, lo quiero todo o no quiero nada.

\- Ashhh otra vez con eso.. no todo es blanco o negro.. a veces hay grises y hasta colores! Disfrútalo o te vas a reprochar toda la vida, como cuando te fuiste a Paris y ni siquiera intentaste seguir la relación, a veces hay que arriesgarse y si pierdes por lo menos sabrás que lo has intentado.

¿Qué acababa de decir? ¿Les recuerda a alguien?

\- Podrías aplicar ese consejo para ti misma ¿no lo crees, Saku?

Maldición.

\- Si… bueno.. es diferente.

No, no hablemos de esto ahora, por favor no.

\- Es que hace unos minutos estabas preocupada por lo mismo y te acabas de dar tu propia respuesta, ¿por qué no lo intentas Sakura? Deja que la relación fluya, hace tanto que no te veo así de enamorada y Shaoran es perfecto para ti.

\- Puede ser, no quiero pensar en eso ahora. Además aún no le hablo de mi pasado. ¿Te conté que me encontré a Seishiro hoy?

\- No! ¿En serio? ¿Aquí en Tomoeda?

\- Sí… ahora que lo recuerdo él tiene unos parientes aquí, pero nunca los visitamos porque no tenia buena relación con ellos. La cosa es que quiere hablar conmigo, dice que me estuvo buscando. Un poco tarde.

\- Y ¿qué le dijiste?

\- Que no, por su puesto, ¿qué querrá hablar conmigo después de un año? Además le dije que estaba en una relación formal.

\- Mmmm ¿tú dices que intentará contactarte de nuevo?

\- No lo sé, no tiene mi número y tampoco sé cuanto se quedará o que hace aquí pero fue casualidad vernos. ¿Tú dices que le cuente a Shaoran?

\- Creo que será lo más conveniente.

Cuando llegué a casa no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en él, en Shaoran. Debería estar estudiando pero no lograba concentrarme, por suerte la materia que tenia que rendir era sencilla, y estaba casi segura que aprobaría, dicen que es preferible dejar una fácil para lo último para asegurar el éxito. Mañana si todo salía bien me recibía y sin embargo no cabían más emociones en ningún recoveco de mi mente, cuerpo y alma, por lo que decir si estoy feliz o no es un caso perdido, estaba anulada. Eran las 11 de la noche y no volví a hablar con Shaoran, su última hora de conexión fue a las 18 hs.

Debe estar ocupado.

 _O no quiere hablarte._

¿Por qué no querría hablarme?

 _¿Y por qué debería hacerlo? ¿Por qué no le hablas tú? Ya no estamos en la época donde el hombre se encargaba de todo ¿sabes? No te hagas la inocente que bien que buscabas a los hombres cuando querías saciar tu apetito._

No es lo mismo, él es diferente, no es mí juguete y no quiero hablarle.

 _Entonces ¿por qué te preocupa qué no te llame?_

Porque .. PORQUE SI!.. yo estoy enojada con él, no él conmigo. Enojada por irse así sin avisar, por vivir allá y no acá, por dejarme locamente enamorada con una espina en el corazón y no saber qué hacer con mi vida; por no poder concentrarme en una sola línea de texto por pensar en él mientras quien sabe qué se encontrara haciendo para no enviarle un solo mensaje a su novia..

 _Oh nena, que drástica eres, tomate una pastillita y duérmete._

Basta, no necesito más tu psicología barata. Maldita conciencia, ya me estoy volviendo loca discutiendo contigo.

Dando por terminada mi lucha interna decidí apagar el celular e irme a dormir, así, si por milagro del cielo me llegaba un mensaje de Shaoran no me vería tentada a responderle. Sé que parezco ciclotímica pero tengo demasiado en que pensar ahora y no quiero sumar más estrés a mi noche.


	10. La graduación

Los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP, la historia es mía.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 10 - La graduación

* * *

 **Shoran`s POV**

Muerto.

Desde el primer momento en que puse un pie en Hong Kong supe que nada bueno depararía de mi tan repentina estadía allí. No solo me estaban prácticamente obligándo a casar con una mujer a la cual ni si quiera conozco sino que la visita de mis hermanas fue semejante a estrellarme con la mismísima muralla china. Como siempre, y desde que tengo uso de razón, me trataron como a uno más de su especie, me acribillaron a preguntas acerca de mi pronto casamiento con la persona a quien a mí me gustaría desposar, en otras circunstancias claro, y comenzaron a darme ideas de cómo debería ser la boda, de qué color sería el apropiado para los manteles y que arreglos florales serian maravillosos para la ocasión, a lo que yo conteste: "ajá, sí, claro", era eso o se creerían que de verdad me interesa debatir esas bobadas con ellas. Ni si quiera sabía como carajo le iba a decir a Sakura a solo un día de convertirse en mi novia que DEBíA SER MI ESPOSA! ¿En qué cabeza cabe esa idea?

Les repito que amo a esa mujer desde que la conocí pero ella recién está reconociendo sus sentimientos por mí, ¿qué va a pensar cuando me le proponga?

 _Que te convertiste en un lunático desposa mujeres._

Sí, eso sería lo más suave que surgiría de mi mente si estuviera en su lugar, por eso debía planear todo a la perfección.

Dentro de esta lucha, no solo mis hermanas se llevan el premio en esta competencia de egos, oh no, sus hijos, mis sobrinos o pequeños demonios como deberían nombrarlos, son los energúmenos más molestos de la faz de la tierra.

Ya les comenté que no tengo _feeling_ con los niños, pero si ellos no me molestaran a mí yo no tomaría las represalias que merecen, aunque mis hermanas no lo entienden, ¿qué hay de malo en encerrarlo en el sótano por 5 horas luego de contarles historias de terror? "Pero tienen 3 años Xiao Lang" "Los traumaste de por vida" me cansé de oír. Yo no le veo nada de malo si eso implica que me dejen ver la tele, leer, mirar el techo, estar en paz. La necesito.

Muerto.

Así se encontraba mi celular por culpa de uno de mis "maravillosos" sobrinitos, al cual le pareció divertido verificar cuán resistente al agua era el aparatito en donde no solo guardaba todos mis contactos sino archivos, documentos, agenda y todo lo que se les ocurra que un hombre de negocios responsable necesita, ¿lo peor de todo? no poder volver a hablar con Sakura por no recordar su maldito número, ni el de ella, ni el de Eriol, ni el de Tomoyo, el de nadie.

Por suerte antes que todo esto suceda Tomoyo me contó del día que Sakura rendiría su último final antes de recibirse, la excusa perfecta para no quedarme ni una sola noche en esa endemoniada casa.

Por eso me gusta tanto Japón, esa paz y tranquilidad que la pequeña ciudad de Tomoeda me brinda no lo encontraría ni el lugar más alejado de China y no la encontré en ningún país al que visité; si pudiera me quedaría a vivir ahí para siempre pero mis obligaciones estaban en la sede central de la empresa y por el momento no podía prescindir de ello. Buscaré la manera de que todo se acomode.

El vuelo no fue muy largo pero sí lo suficiente como para poder relajarme y dormir esas preciadas horas que no se me habían permitido y necesitaba con urgencia luego del estrés mental que me causó mi familia. Antes de volver compré un nuevo teléfono y mis contactos hicieron que un chip con el mismo número me fuera entregado de forma inmediata, a veces ser reconocido tenía sus ventajas, aún así no podía contactarme con nadie pero pronto llegaría y visitaría a Tomoyo para informarme acerca del examen de Sakura y los horarios para ir a la universidad.

A las pocas horas de arribar nos dirigíamos con Tomoyo rumbo a Tokio, ella en su auto deportivo y yo en mi preciado Jeep. Llegamos a la sede universitaria pero ella se excusó argumentando que debía preparar una sorpresa para Sakura y que no iba a poder estar allí para recibirla, lo cual me pareció muy extraño que siendo su mejor amiga se pierda este momento crucial en la vida de su musa inspiradora pero no me opuse al hecho de irse. Yo quería estar allí, sobre todo porque no pudimos cruzar más que esas breves palabras cuando me fui y seguramente por ello no me informó el detalle que la posicionaba en un antes y un después, ese limite entre estudiante y profesional. Me sentí mal por no haber encontrado la forma de contactarla pero estoy seguro que entenderá cuando le cuente, ella siempre comprende.

Me paré ante las puertas de la universidad de Tokio sin saber a dónde ir y maldije a Tomoyo por lo bajo. Allí estaba yo, a unas horas de uno de los días más importantes en la vida de mi novia sin saber a dónde carajo dirigirme, ni si quiera me dijo que materia rendía. Mierda! Sin otra opción que maldecir por lo bajo me paré a preguntar a cada persona que pasaba si conocía a Sakura Kinomoto, comencé preguntándole a las chicas porque supuse que con ellas se relacionaría más pero no solo ninguna la ubicaba sino que comenzaban a retenerme para coquetear y mi paciencia iba en descenso.

\- Si quieres puedo ser Sakura Kinomoto para ti, o quien tú quieras.- dijo una de las chicas a la cual me acerqué.

\- No gracias, de en serio necesito encontrar a Sakura. Hasta luego. - era la octava chica que paraba y ya no sabía qué hacer para llegar a tiempo.

\- ¿Kinomoto dijiste? - repitió una del grupo - Me pareció haber escuchado ese nombre, si es la que yo creo uno de los chicos salía con ella, podría ir a buscarlo si quieres.

¿Sakura salía con quién?

 _Shaoran.. ¿en serio? No es momento._

\- Ehhh.. bueno, sí, búscalo por favor.

La situación era desesperante, no quería conocer sus amantes pero al mismo tiempo esa necesidad de imponerme ante todo aquel que haya estado con ella para reclamarla como mía ganaba la partida.

Un chico de mi edad de cabellos oscuros y ojos café se acercó con total indiferencia mientras las chicas que antes me rodeaban se alejaban lo suficiente como para poder escuchar la conversación sin parecer unas chismosas, lo cual eran.

\- Hola, me dijeron que buscabas a Kinomoto?

\- Sí, es mi novia, no sabe que estoy aquí y no puedo ubicarla.

\- Novia eh?

El tipo derrochaba arrogancia con su media sonrisa, como si estuviera disfrutando el momento, ¿quién demonios era este sujeto?

\- Sí, mi novia, pero por lo visto no sabes donde está así que mejor le pregunto a alguien más. - no le iba a dar el gusto a este sujeto de lograr cuales fueran sus intenciones.

\- Disculpa, creo saber donde se encuentra, solo me sorprende que _su novio_ no sepa ni si quiera que materia esta rindiendo, sería mucho más fácil si preguntaras en que aula se rinde la asignatura, ¿no crees?

Enfatizo la palabra "novio" como si le estuviera contando un chiste que no se puede creer y mis ganas de partirle la cara a ese infeliz se incrementaban con cada palabra, pero no era el momento ni el lugar y lo lamento por el sujeto y lo despechado que pueda estar pero Sakura es mía y eso es lo único que cuenta, además este es SU momento, debía dejar de jugar a "quién la tiene mas larga" e ir por ella, por una vez en la vida tenía que dejar de lado mi orgullo.

\- ¿Me vas a decir dónde puedo ubicarla o no?

Me molestó soberanamente las pelotas que este tipo sepa más de ella que yo, pero debía aceptarlo, no hacia mucho nos habíamos reencontrado y no podía pretender saberlo todo, de cualquier forma, no le iba a dar explicaciones a este sujeto.

Antes que pudiera contestarme apareció una chica a la que yo conocía bien, salvándome de hacer un escándalo con este mal nacido.

\- Shaoran! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Viniste a ver a Sakura? - dijo esta chica de pelo ondulado y castaño.

\- Chiharu! Qué bueno que te encuentro. Sí, la estoy buscando pero no recuerdo donde debo ir.

\- No te preocupes yo te acompaño, por cierto.. ¿qué haces tú aquí Sakurazuka? ¿Por qué no te pierdes?

Con que Sakurazuka..

\- Ya ya, que solo estaba haciendo mi buena obra del día y aprovechando el momento de conocer en manos de que clase de persona está mi querida ex ahora.

\- Es tan impropio de ti… mírate, comportando como un chiquilín. Supéralo y vete por donde viniste.

El tal Sakurazuka me estaba impacientando con su apacible pero esquizofrénica forma de ser y soportar que hable de Sakura como si aun fuera de su propiedad o como si le importara de alguna forma no habitual para presentarse ante su pareja, o sea yo, es un asunto que se está saliendo de control y no lo permitiré más.

\- Haste un favor, quiérete un poco y vete por donde viniste, Sakura está muy bien _en mis manos ahora._

\- Oh, si.. recuerdo como era estar _en las suyas_.

 _Hijo de la re mil perra._

\- Mira flaquito, mejor te ubicas o te ubico yo porque no me importa que nos reporten, ¿te quedó claro?

\- Tranquilo machote, ya me iba de todas formas, saluda a tu novia de mi parte ¿quieres? - con toda su arrogancia dio media vuelta para alejarse pero algo lo detuvo y se giró mirándome fijo, desafiándome. - Ah, y dile a Sakura que el otro día estaba ocupado y por eso no pudimos ir al café pero que pronto estaré en Tomoeda de nuevo para visitarla. - y sin más se volteó, dejándome helado, sin argumentos y con una cólera de aquellas.

¿Cuándo se había visto Sakura con su ex y quién es este tipo para empezar? ¿Se seguirán hablando? No me pareció que las cosas estén claras si el sujeto tiene la intención de retarme.

\- Olvídalo Shaoran, no tiene remedio. Se portó muy mal con Sakura pero eso fue hace tiempo, no sé que le picó ahora pero no le des importancia.

\- Si, tienes razón.

\- Bueno ven, te llevo con ella.

Chiharu me tomó del brazo para guiarme hacia el aula que tanto busqué pero por más que lo intentaba no podía calmarme y no quería que Sakura me vea en este estado y arruinar la poca paz que nos rodeaba y que ella necesitaba más que nunca en estos momentos cruciales.

\- ¿Sabes?… creo que mejor la espero afuera, no quiero ponerla nerviosa antes de rendir. ¿Le avisas cuando termine que estoy aquí?

\- ¿Estás seguro? ¿No quieres darle ánimos? De seguro se alegra de verte.

\- Creo que si no me dijo nada de hoy lo más probable es que no quiera tenerme cerca para no incomodarse ¿no crees?

\- Ya veo.. puede que tengas razón, siempre se pone nerviosa, además no vi ningún rostro conocido aquí para recibirla así que no te pongas mal, seguro no le aviso a nadie.

\- Seguro.

El enfado estaba siendo reemplazado por un dolor no muy habitual en mí, tantos años conociendo hasta cuantas son las lineas de la palma de su mano y ahora un gran hoyo de siete profundos años parecen querer comerme vivo. Siento que necesito saber más de ella, por primera vez me duele haber estado tantos años alejados por una idiotez y no haber sido capaz de ser el único hombre en su vida, porque este tal Sakurazuka la había lastimado y ella no se lo merece, nadie es lo suficiente persona para estar a su lado, ni si quiera yo, que en vez de acompañarla el ogro de los celos aparece provocando que me aparte, ¿es eso lo que querría yo si estuviera en este momento?

No. Tengo que estar ahí y no puedo arruinarlo.

 _Perfecto man, solo hay un pequeño problema.. nadie te dijo en que aula estaba._

Rayos.

Ahora no tenía otra opción más que esperar donde le dije a Chiharu que estaría. Si serás idiota Li Shaoran.

.

 **Sakura`s POV**

Las manos me tiemblan, mi boca es lo más parecido a un desierto y un ligero sudor recorre mi espina dorsal. Nunca sufrí tanto en un final como hoy.

El que mi cabeza haya estado en todos lados menos concentrada en estudiar era el motivo de mi estado nervioso crítico. De repente todos los murmullos de quienes esperábamos impacientes la nota se intensificaban logrando ponerme en un estado casi catatónico, ¿cómo podían hablar tanto? ¿Por qué no se guardaban los comentarios de lo fácil que estuvo el parcial para sus adentros? A mí me resultó de lo más complicado y no estoy segura de pasar.

Sé que fue mi culpa, nadie me obligó a hacerme la sabelotodo y repasar el día anterior a rendir la materia con la que por fin me recibiría, aunque no estaba segura de que sea enteramente culpa mía, también debería atribuirle el peso a una persona en particular.

Shaoran.

¿Cómo se atrevió a ir un día antes de mi nota final? ¿Por qué no me contactó en todo el día luego de haber intercambiado solo unas breves palabras por teléfono? ¿Tan poco importante soy para él como para no desearme un "buenas noches"?

 _No comencemos de nuevo con que él tiene que hablarte primero, ya tuvimos esta discusión antes y tú no le dijiste nada sobre el examen genia._

No importa lo que diga mi conciencia, si tiene razón en eso o si es cierto que no le dije que rendía hoy, nada importa.

La verdad es que no quería que nadie me venga a recibir porque nunca me gustó ser el centro de atención, pero lo que más quería ahora es ser lo único importante en la vida de quienes más quería y no se los estaba permitiendo. Que ilusa, esperé este momento tantos años y nadie va a estar aquí para celebrarlo conmigo.

\- Sakura! Al fin te encuentro, ¿ya rendiste? ¿Cómo crees que te fue?

\- Ah, hola Chiharu. - la saludé sin emoción alguna - No lo sé, no estaba de ánimos hoy así que me resultó muy difícil.

\- Tú siempre dices lo mismo y te termina yendo de 10. Vamos! Anímate! Es la última! ¿No estás feliz?

\- Si … supongo

¿Cómo explicarle que mi desgano es producto de mi propia inconsistencia emocional? No era la hora de hacer terapia así que solo asentí y forcé una tímida sonrisa.

\- Sé de algo que va a animarte, no te lo debería decir pero … - Chiharu parecía emocionada desde que llegó y como nunca puede callarse sin arruinar las sorpresas largó todo lo que tenía. - Hay alguien que te está esperando afuera, está muy ansioso por verte.

\- ¿Alguien? Pero si no le dije a nadie, salvo a mi papá, ¿es él? - no veía que otra persona podría estar allí el día de hoy y Tomoyo tenía estrictamente prohibido venir, otra de mis brillantes ideas de pasar este hermoso momento tristemente sola. - Tomoyo no creo que sea.

\- No… no es Tomoyo, es un hombre pero no es tu papá.

\- Chiharu.. no me vengas con rodeos que ya bastante nerviosa estoy.

Antes que pueda abrir la boca comenzaron a devolver las notas y por un momento mi mundo se volvió endeble como un papel crepé.

\- Kinomoto, - dijo el profesor. - estuvo bastante floja, raro en usted.

Ay Dios no. Lo sabia, desaprobé.

\- Pero felicidades, aprobó.

\- ¿Aprobé? - no podía asimilarlo.

\- Felicidades Sakura! Te recibiste!

Cuando Chiharu dijo esas palabras pude volver de mi trance, estaba en medio de aplausos, gritos de felicidades y palmadas de gente que no conocía bien y mi sonrisa poco a poco se fue incrementando mientras una lágrima escapaba de mis ojos.

Estaba feliz pero algo me faltaba.

\- Vamos! Te están esperando, ¿lo recuerdas?

Ah sí, el supuesto hombre que se muere por verme ¿quién podrá ser?

Mi hermano. Seguro es él, papá le habrá contado y no quiso molestarme antes de rendir por eso me esperaría afuera.

Hacia tiempo no lo veía y les parecerá loco pero hasta extraño que me diga "monstruo" cada mañana. Tenemos una relación bastante cómica, es un sentimiento de amor-odio mutuo que necesito desesperadamente, pero cuando llegué a la puerta había un hombre, un chico, de unos 25 como yo, apoyado en la columna de la entrada terminando un cigarrillo que llamó mi atención, vistiendo una camisa blanca remangada, unos jeans oscuros y el cabello chocolate totalmente revuelto; reconocería esos remolinos donde fuera.

¿Recuerdan todo lo que dije antes acerca de lo imprudente que ésta persona pudo ser y mi orgullo de mujer pisoteado?

Bueno, se fue al carajo en el mismo instante en que lo vi porque aunque se me haga difícil reconocer, sé que la culpa, no es de nadie más que mía.

\- Shaoraaaan! - me colgué de él sin si quiera darle tiempo a mirarme y me di cuenta que quería que sus brazos me rodearan por el resto de mi vida.

No me dijo nada, solo se limitó a sostenerme en el aire mientras le estrujaba el cuello. Cuando reaccionó me dio una vuelta que me hizo reír tanto como a él para luego depositarme en el suelo quedando frente a frente.

\- ¿Cómo supiste? - fue lo primero que salió de mi boca.

\- No me perdería tu graduación por nada. - dijo con esa sonrisa capaz de derretir el polo sur.

Muda. No podía articular palabra. Cuando creía que ningún hombre iba a poder completarme él llegó para demostrarme que siempre fuimos el uno para el otro, como el hilo rojo del destino, ese que por más que se estire, se enrede o se pierda de vista está allí para unir a las personas que mantiene atados.

\- Felicidades, _cerecito._

Vergüenza ¿qué significa esa palabra? No lo sé, porque en ese mismo momento arrinconé a Shaoran contra la columna donde me esperaba y lo besé como si hubieran pasado meses que no lo hacía.

Lo amo.

No hay otra explicación para que todos mis miedos, enojos y dudas desaparecieran en un suspiro. Él único que pareció darse cuenta del show que estábamos montando fue él, que con la respiración forzada nos separó un poco y me susurró al odio mientras me abrazaba.

\- Si seguimos así nos van a llevar presos por exhibicionistas Saku.

\- No me importa, te extrañé tanto, sé que fue solo un día pero me pareció una eternidad.. - me reí ante mi inmaduro y _psico_ comentario. - Estoy loca, lo sé, pero estaba nerviosa y .. no me llamaste.

Shaoran rompió nuestro abrazo para mirarme fijo a los ojos, podía ver su alma si lo deseaba a través de sus pupilas y el ámbar de sus ojos dulces como la miel me tranquilizaban.

\- Mis sobrinos, ellos tiraron mi celular al agua y perdí todos los contactos, no podía recordar tu número, ni el de nadie, lamento haberte preocupado.

¿Tenía una respuesta coherente para todo?

 _Sí, obvio nena, ¿tanto tardas en darte cuenta de las cosas ?_

\- Gracias. - fue lo único que atiné a decir con apenas un hilo de voz de la emoción que sentía en esos instantes.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por todo. - dije ya al borde de las lágrimas.

Quien tomó la iniciativa en ese momento fue él, pero lejos de querer violarme con su boca su beso fue cálido y suave, se sentía tan bien, tan placentero, no quería que este momento acabara jamás y que el sol se encargue de fundir nuestro beso en esta tarde magistral.

\- Ayyyyy,, que romaaaantico!

Solo una persona seria capaz de decir esas palabras y de esa manera..

\- Tomoyo!

\- Sakuraaa! Felicidades amiga lo lograste! - abracé a Tomoyo apretándola fuerte contra mí con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- No puedo creer que estén aquí, qué feliz estoy!

Qué bueno que mis amigos y mi novio son seres racionales que creen que lo menos conveniente cuando uno se recibe es hacerlo solo.

\- No quiero arruinarte el momento pero hay alguien por allá que está echando humos por verte con Shaoran.

\- ¿Qué? Quién?

Cuando voltee a ver a quien señalaba con su dedo acusador por un momento me alegré de que sea mi hermano de quien hablaba, pero al momento siguiente mis mejillas se tornaron del color más drástico del semáforo.

Ya soy prácticamente adulta, pero que me haya visto arrojarme en brazos de un hombre con claras intenciones de llevármelo a un cuarto oscuro y hacerle todas las barbaridades que se les cruce por la cabeza no estaría siendo la imagen que quiero que mi hermano presencie. Y si recuerdan como es él, sabrán porque lo digo.

\- Touya! Viniste!

Tratando de que el valor volviera a mí corrí a saludarlo notando con esto que no estaba solo, Yukito estaba a su lado y agradecí a todos los cielos por ello, él era el único que lograba poner a mi hermano en su lugar.

Dios bendiga a Yukito y su pacífica personalidad!

\- Felicidades. No sabía que los monstruos también se recibían.

\- TOUYAA!

\- Deja esas tonterías por hoy Touya. Felicidades pequeña Sakura, estoy muy contento por ti y tu hermano también lo está. - dijo Yukito con su semblante relajado y su sincera sonrisa de siempre.

\- Gracias, estoy muy feliz que todos estén aquí. ¿Y papá?

\- Tuvo que quedarse pero estará esperándote en casa.

\- Vamos entonces!

Al final todo salió como no esperaba, pero si recordamos que estaba sola por mi insensatez, esto resultó mucho mejor de lo que hubiera deseado.

Nos dividimos en los dos autos para ir a casa. Touya y Yukito pasarían unos días con mi papá y como no tenían auto los llevamos en uno de los únicos dos vehículos disponibles. Por todos los medios Touya quería venir conmigo, pero _Santa Tomoyo_ se los llevó a ambos con ella para dejarme ir sola con Shaoran en su amplio Jeep Cherokee.

En un principio el viaje fue muy silencioso, pero no porque aún estuviera enojada con él, ya que me explicó lo de su teléfono y comprendí que yo también fui un poco inmadura al respecto, bueno muy inmadura, no sé que me pasa últimamente pero Shaoran estaba con el semblante duro y por momentos entrecerraba los ojos y se quedaba así pensando en algo que lo mantenía muy ocupado.

\- Shaoran, ¿te pasa algo? Te noto un poco… no sé, como ido.

\- Eh? Disculpa Saku, tengo un par de cosas en la cabeza, pero nada de lo que preocuparse.

\- Sabes que si algo te aqueja puedes decírmelo.

El semáforo estaba en rojo y acaricié su pierna mirándolo con calma.

\- Lo sé, pero hoy es tu día y lo mío no es nada, ahora lo más importante eres tú.

Mordí mi labio sin darme cuenta fijando mi vista en su boca pero me contuve con todo mi esfuerzo de no abalanzarme sobre él. Quería comerlo a besos porque lo extrañé horrores y porque es imposible no quererlo con sus comentarios y actitudes tan perfectas, pero no era el momento en medio del tráfico de hacer una propuesta indecente.

-.-.-

Llegamos a Tomoeda más rápido de lo que esperaba y antes de parar en casa como supuse que haríamos Shaoran me llevó al centro, estacionando en una de las esquinas que estaba desocupada y se bajó del auto diciendo que debía retirar algo, que no demoraríamos mucho.

No sé a qué negocio entró porque dobló en esa misma esquina en sentido contrario a como quedamos aparcados. A los pocos minutos regresó con un pequeño paquetito y su linda sonrisa expectante.

\- Este es mi presente por tu graduación. Llamé desde Hong Kong para que lo tuvieran listo ni bien Tomoyo me avisó el día que partí en viaje. Espero te guste.

\- Shaoran.. no tenías que molestarte.

De repente la culpa me estaba atacando, yo que pensé tantas estupideces ese días sin hablarle, sin siquiera avisarle de este gran momento teniendo su número, haciéndome la histérica y dolida cuando en realidad lo único que Shaoran hace es estar a mi lado a como de lugar, siempre con una sonrisa, pensando en mí, en venir a verme, en comprar un presente, en ser la persona que siempre esperé encontrar. ¿Cómo puedo ser tan egoísta?.

\- Sakura.. ábrelo por favor, no es solo el envoltorio.

\- Si si, disculpa.

Dentro de esa pequeña bolsa se encontraba una cajita de terciopelo, dentro de ella solo podría haber una joya debido a su tamaño, pero no me asusté ni pensé nada errado porque era más grande que lo que todos pensarán de un anillo. Cuando mis dedos por fin lograron que las bisagras cedieran ante mi torpeza quedé embelesada con su contenido, apenas si tocando la pieza.

\- Shaoran.. es … bellísima.

\- Me alegro que te guste, la mande a hacer especialmente para ti. Déjame ayudarte.

Con sus grandes pero delicadas manos tomó la cadenita y me ayudó a colocarla. Una pulsera finita de oro blanco con unos dijes en forma de flor de cerezo realizadas con piedras preciosas en tonos rosados adornaban mi muñeca, una de las flores era un poco más grande que el resto y mi instinto hizo que diera la vuelta ese dije, grabadas allí estaban mis iniciales.

\- Es preciosa, me encanta, yo.. no sé qué decir, no tenías que ponerte en gastos.

\- Hoy es un día especial Sakura, tú eres especial, esto no es nada comparado con todo lo que mereces.

Sus ojos ámbar me trasmitían una calidez inmensa y ese sentimiento que nunca creí volver a sentir me invadió el cuerpo, se trasladó a mi boca y murió en la suya.

Nos besamos con dulzura y tranquilidad, estaba tan feliz que sonreía entre beso y beso, pero tan pronto una de sus manos se posó en mi rodilla acariciándome por sobre la tela del pantalón perdí la poca cordura que me mantenía en pie.

Comencé a corresponderle con más intensidad ansiando fundirme en su cuerpo, arrancarnos la ropa y terminar lo que una vez empezamos en el asiento de atrás de su auto, pero la vocecita de conciencia me traicionaba por primera vez recordando a una sola persona, la única que podría bajarme el libido hasta el subsuelo y la cual desde niña se empecina en llamarme de forma inapropiada, con esa figura en mente aminoré mis impulsos para separarme de ese cuerpo que reclamaba como mío.

\- Será mejor que no demoremos mucho más y vayamos a casa. No sé si lo recordarás pero Touya sigue siendo igual de pesado en insistente y si me retraso más ..

Mi celular comenzó a sonar con esa melodía que a algunos les parecerá un poco estridente para un tono de llamada. Al son de " _Welcome to the jungle" de Guns and Roses_ reconocí a quien me estaba tratando de localizar y mi intuición nunca fue tan certera en ese momento.

\- Hola. Si Touya ya llegamos pero …. No, no nos perdimos, pasamos a buscar algo en una tienda y… Ayy no empieces Touya, ya estábamos yendo para allá.

\- Como si lo hubieras llamado con el pensamiento, creo que debemos volver.

\- Si no quieres que mi hermano te cuelgue de un poste será lo mejor.

 **Shaoran ´s POV**

No pude evitarlo, todo el viaje de vuelta me la pasé pensando en ese sujeto indeseable que salía con Sakura ..

Sakurazuka..

Pero cuando el verde de sus ojos me llamó extrañada pensé que no podía ser tan jodidamente idiota de ponerme de esa forma por alguien del pasado sin importancia cuando era uno de los días más importantes en la vida de quien a mi lado me mira con intensidad y se muerde el labio de forma sexy haciéndome olvidar hasta mi apellido. Sakura es mía ahora y no la compartiré con nadie.

\- No sabía que te gustaban los _Guns._ No es la clase de música que imaginé escucharías años atrás, cuando aún éramos niños.

\- Bueno, los gustos pueden cambiar, no hay que cerrarse, aun así soy de las que aman la música variada pero los _Guns_ son un clásico del rock, por momentos me hacen querer gritar, saltar hasta que no pueda más y por otros me dan ganas de elevar el encendedor al cielo meciendo la cabeza.

\- Coincido. Me gustan mucho, pero soy más de los _Rollings._

\- Me gustan mucho los _Rolling_ también, son otro clásico que nadie debería dejar de tener en el reproductor.

\- Ya casi llegamos a tu casa.

El regalo se lo podía dar en otro momento, no era necesario ir con ella a la tienda pero Tomoyo me había pedido distraerla porque tenía una sorpresa en la casa del padre de Sakura, por eso el beso no se intensificó demasiado, aunque por un momento casi pierdo la cordura cuando posé mis manos en sus piernas y gracias al cielo no llevaba falda sino seguro acababa en desastre.

Desastre porque la persona que llamó histérico para que su hermanita - _ya no tan chiquita_ \- vuelva a casa cumpliría lo que Sakura me dijo, me hubiera colgado de un poste desnudo esperando que las ratas vengan por mí al muy estilo Edgar Allan Poe, solo que sin el péndulo pseudo guillotina.

Ni bien pasamos la puerta de la casa todos gritaron al unísono: FELICIDADES A LA NUEVA DISEÑADORA!

\- Por Diooos! No lo puedo creer! pero ¿cómo es que armaron todo esto? .. ¿Tomoyo?

\- La misma!

Sakura estaba radiante, su rostro brillaba más que de costumbre.

Tomoyo organizó junto con Fujitaka una pequeña reunión y todo estaba perfectamente decorado con globos rosas y violetas, también sorprendieron con un banquete de comida que no les puedo nombrar todo su contenido porque era muy variado, pero por sobre todo Sakura estaba feliz porque sus amigos estaban ahí, no éramos muchos pero sí los de siempre. Además de su familia estaba Tomoyo, Eriol, Rika, Chiharu, Takashi, y dos chicas más de la universidad que no recuerdo ni sus nombres.

La comida estaba estupenda y reíamos de todo sin sentido, hasta Sakura se comió un par de burlas de parte de sus compañeros.

\- Y siempre era lo mismo… Sakura llegaba corriendo a clases casi dando un portazo, despeinada por completo y respirando agitada. Los profesores luego de un par de clases ya estaban acostumbrados pero nosotras no podíamos evitar reír, a veces apostábamos cuanto se retrasaría - contaba una de las dos chicas compañeras de Sakura.

\- Que malas son! Yo ni sabía que apostaban! Que crueldad - Sakura fingía estar dolida, pero la verdad es que llegar tarde a todos lados es su marca registrada.

\- Desde que tenemos uso de razón que Sakura es así, pero la amamos de todas formas, ¿verdad chicos? - Tomoyo nos miró divertida para que le demos veracidad a sus palabras.

\- Por supuesto, la mañana no sería lo mismo sin esta revoltosa agitando sus cabellos al pasar. - dije mirándola con una sonrisa.

\- Ah sí que… ¿ustedes se conocen desde niños? - preguntó la otra chica… ¿cómo era su nombre? Bueno, esta es rubia y la otra morocha, llamémoslas así.

\- Si, íbamos juntos al instituto. Todos nosotros nos conocemos desde la primaria y la preparatoria. - dijo Sakura.

\- Awwwww, que impresionante… pero y ustedes dos ¿ya salían para ese entonces?

\- Ehhh.. estee.. bueno, no en realidad... éramos amigos. - decía Sakura muy avergonzada.

\- ¿Y tú que nos cuentas Shaoran? ¿Te gustaba Sakura desde un primer momento o solo la veías como la despistada qué llega tarde?

Casi escupo lo que tengo en la boca. Sakura ya sabía de mis sentimientos por ella en esos tiempos pero tampoco me gusta andar revelando esas cosas a todos los aquí presentes de los cuales solo Eriol está al tanto. A pocos metros estaba Touya mirando y escuchando todo con ojos de águila aguardando el momento exacto de atacar a su presa. Tomé aire, mucho aire y me sinceré.

\- Bueno... la verdad que al principio no la veía de esa forma, pero con el tiempo nos hicimos amigos y de un momento a otro fue inevitable no enamorarme de ella. Siempre venía con una sonrisa y con su humor tan particular irradiando felicidad y claro, siempre fue muy bonita... pero no fui el único que se fijó en ella así que tuve que ser paciente.. demasiado diría yo... como siete años.

\- No lo puedo creeeeer! - decía la chica rubia - Pero ¿no le dijiste lo que sentías? Con lo bombón que eres no creo que te haya dejado pasar, aunque sea un beso, algo!

\- No, éramos amigos y ya. Fui un tonto, lo sé, pero el tiempo nos reencontró y no podría estar más feliz.

Sakura me miraba con algo de asombro, ella estaba sentada en el sillón individual de la sala mientras a mi lado tenia al par que desconocía (la rubia y la morocha) mirándome con ternura. Sé que es raro que yo hable de mis sentimientos y fue un tanto incómodo en un principio pero me acorralaron, ¿qué podía hacer?

\- Disculpen, voy al baño un minuto.

Sakura se disculpó con nosotros y se levantó de inmediato. Me di cuenta que algo no andaba bien, quizás lo que dije le molestó, por eso cuando Tomoyo quiso leventarse, porque había captado lo mismo, le dije que no con la cabeza yendo yo tras ella. Habían pasado unos minutos desde que se fue y por suerte su hermano ya no estaba dando vueltas por ahí.

Considerando que la puerta del baño estaba semi-abierta deduje que nunca estuvo allí, así que busqué por la biblioteca; y allí estaba ella, estaba sentada en el escritorio viendo hacia la pequeña ventana que daba a la calle, perdida en sus pensamientos y tan poco receptiva que ni cuenta se dio cuando entré y cerré la puerta tras de mí.

\- Sakura… - dio un respingo en su lugar - ¿qué pasa?¿Por qué estás aquí tu sola?

\- No es nada. - se reincorporó y se puso de pie mirando hacia los estantes.

\- A mí no me puedes engañar, ¿es algo que yo dije? - le pregunté acercándome hasta su lugar.

\- No. Bueno, no lo que dijiste, sino más bien lo que me recordaste.

\- ¿Te molestó que hablara de nuestra relación?

\- No es contigo, es conmigo la cosa... me siento mal por haber sido tan tonta, te tenia allí tan cerca y tan lejos.

\- Saku… - le hablaba mientras acariciaba su mejilla - ya hablamos de esto, quedamos que ambos fuimos los tontos. Estamos juntos ahora que es lo importante.

\- Lo sé... pero no es solo eso.

\- ¿Y entonces qué es?

\- Bueno... es que ... yo ...

Se había puesto nerviosa y pude ver en forma gradual como su rostro pálido pasaba por toda su transición de colores rojizos.

\- ¿Que tú… ?

\- Estoy molesta porque las chicas no paran de mirarte y de pensar _"Ay que tonta fue Sakura, si yo hubiera estado en su lugar me habría aprovechado de éste bombón hacía mucho tiempo"_

El tono que dijo aquello fue tan gracioso que no pude evitar reír por lo bajo tapándome con una mano. Me recordó un poco a Eriol y sus pantomimas.

\- No te rías! Qué es en serio! Tú no las conoces, son unas vampiras.

\- Me río porque eres tan linda cuando me haces estas escenas, y estás progresando, ya no me gritas delante de todos. - recordando el episodio del restaurante y la pobre mesera que pedía mi teléfono para los registros.

\- Es que no tuviste la culpa esta vez

\- ¿Esta vez? ¿Cuándo me porté mal qué no lo recuerdo?

\- No quieres que lo haga, es por tu bien.

\- ¿Con que por mi bien, eh?

\- Sí.

\- Y por tu bien te recomiendo que salgamos de este lugar si no quieres sufrir las consecuencias. - la miré de forma picara acortando la distancia que había entre nosotros para tomarla por la cintura.

\- ¿Consecuencias?¿Vas a torturarme Li? - me sonreía creyendo que me refería a cosas poco decorosas para hacer en estos momentos, pero lo que yo tenía en mente no era para nada lo que cruzó por su cabeza.

\- La palabra tortura encaja a la perfección.

\- ¿Pero a qué te … AHHHHH .. PARA POR FAVOR.. ME MUEROO.

Las cosquillas siempre fueron su punto débil. Sakura lloraba de risa y se retorcía tratando de escapar de mis garras pero no le iba a ser tan sencillo.

\- Para por favor! Te lo ruego!

\- Esto te lo ganas por celosa.

\- ¿Por celosa?¿Habló el menos indicado me parec…. ahhhhhh ya bastaaa!

No quería dejarla hablar pero sus manos me empujaron fuerte de la desesperación provocando que chocase contra la estantería de libros detrás de mí y unos cuantos cayeron en mi cabeza.

 _Ouch!_

\- Shaoran! ¿Estás bien? - preocupada se acercó a mí.

\- Sí, estoy bien. - decía mientras frotaba la zona afectada, esos libros sí que estaban pesados.

\- No quise empujarte pero tú no querías parar! Fue un acto involuntario.

\- Si querías desquitarte podíamos arreglarlo de otra forma. – le bromeé - Por lo menos te cambié el humor y esa hermosa risa reapareció. - nos sonreímos mutuamente.

\- Si, gracias.

Se acercó para dejarme un beso casto en los labios pero antes que pueda alejarse la tomé por la cintura con un brazo y con mi mano libre enredé mis dedos en su fino cabello atrayéndola nuevamente a mí, empujando su nuca con suavidad. Su respiración estaba agitada por el desgaste que las cosquillas le dejaron pero me correspondió gustosa y se entregó al beso que de nuevo prometía algo más que solo en nuestras bocas.

No era el lugar, pero ansiaba tanto tenerla de nuevo solo para mí y poder recorrer su cuerpo a mi gusto, hacerla delirar y fundirnos como nuestras sombras así lo proyectaban.

\- ¿Sería inapropiado si nos ausentamos un rato? - preguntó ella entre beso y beso, deseosa como yo por compartir lo que era inevitable entre nosotros.

\- Es un problema porque no voy a querer parar y afuera te están esperando, incluso un hombre alto de pelo negro y ojos rasgados con cara de asesino. – bufó ante ese comentario.

\- Bueno, pero me lo recompensas luego.

\- ¿Yo? Disculpa pero la que debe redimirse eres tú, casi me desnucan los libros por el empujón que me diste.

\- No es justo!

\- Sí lo es. Apúntalo en tu agenda mental.

Salimos de lo que hubiera sido nuestro nido de amor provisorio para regresar a la sala. Sakura siguió hacia donde estaban todos hablando muy animados pero antes de siquiera moverme para seguirla me topé con unos ojos amatista muy cerca de la biblioteca que me observaban sin disimulo.

¿Qué Tomoyo tenía un radar?

\- Deben ser más cuidadosos.

\- No hicimos nada inapropiada y en mi defensa solo estaba levantándole el ánimo.

\- Ya veo, y ella te lo recompensó _levantando otras cosas_ por ti, ¿no es cierto?

No me esperaba ese tipo de comentarios de la dulce Tomoyo y no quise desviar mi vista hacia abajo por las dudas de que su pregunta/afirmación sea cierta.

\- Tú mantén la boca cerrada y aquí no ha pasado nada.

\- Tómalo como un consejo. – me guiñó un ojo en complicidad - Touya te decapitaría más de una cabeza si los encuentra en esa situación.

\- No te preocupes, fue lo primero que pensé.

Se despidió de mí riendo bajito pero yo seguía sin moverme, observando cada gesticulación de mi persona favorita. Una sonrisa surcó mi rostro al pensar en las vueltas de la vida. Antes, era yo el celoso, el que la miraba de lejos ansiando que sus orbes verdes se centraran en mí desde otra perspectiva y ahora no solo seguía siendo así sino que ella me secundaba en todo aquello, y los celos son esa faceta nueva que nunca le vi y que lejos de parecerme irritante me generaba un nivel de satisfacción incalculable.

 _Estás un poco mal de la cabeza amigo._

Nah! No lo creo, no sí esos celos significan que Sakura desee no alejarse de mí, porque no tengo intenciones de que eso suceda.

A mi izquierda, en una repisa, estaba la foto de Nadeshiko, la madre de Sakura, la cual falleció cuando ella era muy pequeña. La belleza de esa mujer era de otro planeta, sus cabellos negros largos y ondulados le daban un aspecto jovial y su sonrisa era igual de bella y contagiosa que la de su hija así como el verde intenso de sus ojos. No había dudas que la genética habla por sí sola.

\- ¿Hermosa verdad? - La voz pacífica de Fujitaka me sorprendió de manera agradable.

\- Si, muy bella si me permite decirlo.

\- La extraño tanto, pero estoy feliz de que uno de mis hijos haya sacado su buen humor, es lo que mantiene en armonía esta familia. Touya es más reservado pero el más sensato de todos, compañero, fiel, y Sakura es el vivo reflejo de su madre y sé que ella estaría muy orgullosa. No sabes cuanto me alegro que al fin las cosas estén tomando su rumbo.

\- Sí, se ve muy feliz de haber terminado esta etapa importante. Se lo merece.

\- Claro que sí, no tengo dudas que mi hija alcanza lo que se propone, pero me estaba refiriendo a otra cosa.

\- ¿Otra cosa?

\- Sí… a ustedes específicamente.

Había olvidado por completo que desde que me fui de China allá por mis 18 años que no veo al padre de Sakura, y sopesé en ese momento que no tuve el tiempo de presentarme como el novio de su hija de forma apropiada. Había procurado mantener mis manos lejos de Sakura en toda la tarde, exceptuando en la biblioteca, - pero seguro que el simpático de su hermano le comentó lo nuestro luego de la escénita en la universidad.

\- Yo... lamento no haber podido presentarme como se debe, pero las cosas se dieron un poco fuera de lo normal.

\- No te preocupes muchacho, desde siempre me pregunté cuando se iban a decidir a declararse ustedes dos.

Sorprendiendome con sus palabras se lo agradecí - Muchas gracias, su apoyo es muy importante para mí, pero bueno, el único cobarde he sido yo todos estos años, Sakura no tenía idea.

\- Mi hija es muy despistada, no solo con lo que la rodea sino con sus propios sentimientos, pero no es algo que uno pueda darle a entender, es un proceso que necesita hacer por su cuenta.- al ver que no comprendía siguió su explicación.- Sakura siempre sintió algo por ti, era sencillo de ver, cuando me contaba sus anécdotas y te nombrara sus ojos poseían un brillo deslumbrante y su sonrisa de ensanchaba hasta llegarle a las orejas, algo que nunca vi cuando se puso de novia con ese muchachito del instituto.

\- Si, ni me lo recuerde, nos hubiéramos ahorrado tanto si le confesara lo que sentía en ese entonces…

\- Pero las cosas por algo pasan Shaoran, lo importante es que ahora están juntos, hace mucho que no veo a Sakura tan feliz. Cuidala mucho.

\- Eso no tiene ni que decírmelo, siempre la trataré como se merece. Por cierto ¿cómo anda usted de salud? Ella me comentó que estuvo un tiempo enfermo.

\- Nada de que preocuparse hijo, ya todo está bien, y no me trates de usted, me hace sentir viejo.

\- Yo lo veo más joven que nunca.

 _\- Te_ veo Shaoran, tutéame.

\- Lo siento, es la costumbre.

\- Shaoraaaaaaaan, ven un minuto por favor. – Tomoyo me llamaba desde la sala.

\- Voy!.- dije mirando a la susodicha y luego hacia Fujitaka para despedirme - Gracias por la charla.

\- A ti hijo, a ti.

La conversación con el padre de Sakura me transmitió buenos augurios y su sonrisa contagiando la mía. En la sala estaban todas reunidas muy emocionadas, buscando algo en el celular, los únicos que no estaban muy felices con la situación eran Eriol y Takashi.

\- ¿Te pasa algo _Charming_? Te veo muy animado con la reunión – ironicé con una sonrisa.

\- Si por algo te refieres a 20 minutos hablando de vestidos y zapatos sí, me pasa.

\- No exageres.

\- En serio Shaoran, parecen unas cotorras – acotó Yamasaki.

\- Shaoraaannnn! ¿Por qué no van con Eri y Takashi a descansar y prepararse para esta noche?

\- ¿Esta noche? .- dije confundido.

\- Siiii! Iremos a festejar a un bar en Tokio, sé que venimos de allí pero en auto hacemos super rápido..

\- Oh… bueno – no tenia muchas ganas de seguir manejando, ir de aquí y allá siendo mañana un día laboral pero todo sea por Sakura - ¿A qué hora será?

\- A las 20 hs. Les paso la dirección por mensaje.

\- Vamos _Wolfie_ , antes que se arrepientan de habernos dado vía libre.

Nos despedimos de todos para partir de la dulce morada y Sakura nos acompañó hasta la puerta. - Lamento que tengan que irse pero no creo que quieran quedarse a ver que el desfile de vestidos que Tomoyo quiere hacer.

\- No gracias, prefiero darme un dedo con la puerta.

\- Eriol! No seas tan grosero. – dije un poco molesto

\- Lo siento, lo siento. Te espero en el auto _Wolfie_. Vamos _Lawyer,_ yo pido adelante.

 _Son tan infantiles._

Seguí a Eriol con una mirada de reproche hasta que subió a mi Jeep en el asiento de adelante como le advirtió a Takashi.

\- No quería que te vayas. – la voz de Sakura me llamó en un tono lastimero.

\- Pero nos veremos pronto, disfruta con tus amigas de una tarde de chicas.

\- Es que sabes lo intensa que se pone Tomoyo. La adoro pero si hace esto para mi graduación no me quiero imaginar para mi casamiento lo que va a ser.

 _Casamiento… que coincidencia._

\- Bueno, quizás debas acostumbrarte.

 _Porque no sabes lo que tengo planeado para ti._

\- Tomoyo es Tomoyo, o te unes o te unes. No hay términos medio ni vuelta atrás.

\- Quizás sea de mucha ayuda.

\- ¿Ayuda para qué?

\- Oh, nada, yo me entiendo. Nos vemos en la noche, ¿te paso a buscar?

\- Creo que las chicas alquilaran una limo.

\- Bueno, cuídate entonces, nos vemos allá.

Deposité un corto beso en sus labios antes de irme con los hermanos macana para refrescarnos hasta que caiga la noche, no sin antes de alistarnos atender mis obligaciones. Llamé a Aoimi para informarle de mi regreso y confirmarle que el día de mañana ya me estaría reincorporando, le comenté que podría llegar un poco tarde pero que cualquier problema estaré disponible.

.

 **Sakura´s POV**

Estaba cansada, no, terriblemente agotada. Las rayas de mi nivel de suficiencia energética se disminuyeron hasta casi el tope y aun teníamos toda la noche por delante un día de semana.

\- Aaaayyyy Sakurita! Te ves soñaaaada! Ven a verte al espejo para chequear si te gusta.

\- Tommy, creo que así me vistieras de payaso a estar alturas no podría refutarte nada.

\- Sabes que eres mi debilidad, pero no voy a decepcionarte, ven y chequéalo por tu cuenta.

Me acerqué a ese gran espejo situado en la otra punta de la habitación que Tomoyo tenia como ropero y probador de sus incontables diseños exclusivos. Siempre fui una chica coqueta, me suelo arreglar bien con vestuario y maquillaje sutil, ¿y cómo no hacerlo si hace años que tengo vestuarista personal?. Aun así, Tomoyo tenia el don de la elegancia y la sutileza que reflejaba en cada uno de sus diseños pero esta noche decidió optar por un look un poco mas … sensual _._

La imagen que se refleja ante mí no parecía yo, pero lejos de rozar en lo vulgar mi amiga había logrado que mi cuerpo pareciera de una super modelo de aquellas.

Un vestido negro de un hombro se ceñía a mi cintura y caderas dando a relucir mis piernas que junto a los zapatos finos de taco alto con pedrería incrustada lograban estilizar más de la cuenta. Mis pechos no salían de su escondite y mi trasero estaba bien enmarcado pero ni agachandome revelaría algo de lencería. Bueno, por lencería me refiero a mi diminuta ropa interior y mis pechos libres de sus ataduras.

El maquillaje era ligero en los labios siendo aplicado un color _nude_ para enmarcar el perfecto _smoky eyes_ que convertían el verde de mis ojos en el protagonista de la noche como dos faroles en medio de la penumbra. De mi cabello caían finas ondas naturales producto de una suave pasada de bucleadora que si bien mi pelo era un poco más largo que cuando niña no dejaba que pasara la media de los hombros. Para el "broche" de oro, uno de estos en forma de lágrima adornaba mi vestido a juego con la pedrería de los tacones.

\- Hoy te vas a llevar todas las miradas de los hombres Sakura.

\- Ya lo creo… pero a mi solo me interesa captar la atención de uno. - dije entre picara y avergonzada.

\- Llevaré la cámara de mi celular encendida para grabar el momento exacto que en el que su lengua ruede por el piso.

\- Tomoyo! - pensandolo bien - Buena idea.

Nos deshicimos en risas hasta que se hizo la hora de salir y yo no era la única que deslumbraría a todos los personajes del bar, mis amigas eran igual de bellas y llamativas.

Tomoyo llevaba un vestido strapples color azul (ese color siempre le quedó de maravilla) con detalles de encaje negro en la falda, Rika optó por un vestido de espalda descubierta color morado y Chiharu y las chicas optaron por faltas ajustadas provistas por Tomoyo y unas blusas haciendo juego, todas elegantes menos Stefany, que le gustaba llamar la atención mostrando sus pechos XXXL.

El carruaje llegó a las 19:00 y desde el momento que pusimos un pie en esa monstruosidad la fiesta comenzó con todo.

Las chicas y yo estábamos desquiciadas, sacabamos la cabeza por la ventanilla del techo del la limo al compas de la música mientras bebíamos y le gritábamos a los muchachos frases indecentes por mera diversión. Esto se parecía más a una despedida de soltera que una de graduación pero hacia tanto que no me divertía de ese modo que ni si quiera reparé que llegamos al bar donde Tomoyo hizo la reservación.

 _Moonlight_ es uno de los bares más top de todo Tokio, y muy costoso por cierto, pero Tomoyo dijo que las reservaciones estaban hechas y que todo corría por su cuenta, no podía hacer menos por su prima y mejor amiga, hecho que me apenaba bastante pero ya vería como recompensarle.

No hubo necesidad de hacer filas, entramos por el pase rápido hacia el vip y al ser día de semana el bar no estaba tan concurrido por el momento. Luego de unos cuantos pasos y de robar alguna que otra mirada, pasamos al sector que nos correspondía donde los chicos nos esperaban tomando sus aperitivos, pero desde que mis ojos dieron con la persona que me interesa no le quité la vista de encima.

Shaoran estaba… aghhhh, impactante, comible, besable, tanto que estuve tentada de llevarlo al rincón más cercano y que Lucifer venga por nuestras almas. Amo, repito, AMO como le sienta el blanco en su trigueña piel y más si esa prenda le ajusta ligeramente el torso y marcando sus fuertes brazos. Le tomó a él unos escasos segundos dar con mi silueta cuando Eriol le dio un pequeño codazo en el brazo para que viera en nuestra dirección, y de forma inmediata se levantó del sofá quedándose estático en su lugar devorándome con la mirada, esa que estaba provocando que las zonas más sensibles de mi anatomía reaccionaran involuntariamente. Llegué hasta ellos prestándole toda mi atención a él que no paraba de gritar en silencio "vámonos de aquí" y a lo que yo contestaría "¿por qué te tardaste tanto?"

Llegué a su lado con la hormonas revolucionadas y unas ganas tremendas de beber algo frío para bajar la excitación.

\- Mirarte debería estar prohibido. -susurró en mi oido luego de darle un leve mordisco.

\- Y tu deberías estar en el menú.

\- Uffff, que calor que hace por esa esquina del sofá. - dijo Riley, la morocha de ojos azules compañera de clases.

Las horas pasaban mientras reíamos sin parar de cualquier cosa que el alcohol nos permitía apreciar y de las innumerables anécdotas que Takashi contaba seguido de los aporreos de su prometida, todo perfecto hasta que Stefany saltó de su lugar.

\- Adoro esta canción, vamos a bailar, ¿vienes conmigo guapo? - dijo mirando a Eriol.

 _Oh oh! Alerta._

\- Bueno… estem… no creo que…

\- Menos bla bla y más acción _honey_.

Stefany prácticamente arrastró a Eriol por la pista y comenzó a bailar muy pegada a su cuerpo; a él se lo notaba un poco incómodo pero no podía zafar de la rubia que le meneaba y provocaba que le rodeara la cintura por detrás. Este hecho no me sorprendía en lo absoluto, Stefany era provocativa y captaba la atención de todos los hombres alrededor, pero lo que sucedía a mi lado si que me dejó estupefacta.

\- Tomoyo… lo siento mucho, Stefany es tan… absorbente.

\- No te preocupes Saku cariño, ambos somos libres de estar con quien queremos. No tenemos nada formal ni si quiera creo que tengamos "algo".

\- Pero creí que después de lo que hablamos, que habían decidido.. tu sabes… intentarlo.

\- Eso no es algo de lo que debas preocuparte ahora amiga, disfruta que esta es tu noche.

\- Pero …

De pronto como un ángel caído del cielo un hombre muy guapo se presentó ante nosotros captando nuestra atención y la mirada de desprecio de Shaoran.

\- Disculpe señorita, - dijo mirando a Tomoyo directamente - ¿sería mucha molestia si la invito una copa?

 _Esto sí que era el destino jugando sus artimañas._

\- ¿Por qué no? - le sonrió al muchacho extendiéndole su mano para irse rumbo a la barra del lugar.

\- Eriol estará furioso. - dijo Shaoran.

\- Ojo por ojo. - y sonreí con una mueca siniestra.

\- Pero él no quería ir con tu amiga, ¿no lo notaste? No tuvo otra opción.

\- ¿No tuvo otra opción?¿Qué te parece decir "disculpa pero estoy comprometido" aún así fuera mentira? Si quiere ganarse a Tomoyo de vuelta podría haberlo hecho. Ahora, ¿qué tengo que pensar yo con esta respuesta de tu parte?¿Si no fuéramos novios podríamos aceptar las propuestas de extraños para un trago cargado de segundas intenciones?

\- Yo no dije eso.

\- Pero lo insinuaste.

Ya estaba molesta, y no es que estaba en contra de conocer gente nueva pero en este tipo de lugares, contexto y edad, es obvio que el sujeto de interés solo quiere ligar con la otra. Me paré del sofá y tomé una copa de champagne de un tirón antes de salir a la pista. Shaoran captó mi cambio de humor muy evidente y me sujetó de los hombros por detrás.

\- Sakura, no me malentiendas. Lo que quiero decir es que fue cuestión de un segundo y es tu amiga de la que hablamos, no una perfecta desconocida, míralo, la está pasando mal.

Quizás es cierto, Eriol bailaba con Stefany sin prestarle atención mientras sus ojos se desviaban al lugar donde Tomoyo hablaba animadamente con ese extraño del bar.

\- Voy a bailar con las chicas. - dije decidida.

\- Sakura…

\- Shaoran, no vine aquí solo para beber y además… salvaré la noche ya verás.

Antes de ir hacia la pista rescaté a Tomoyo de su cita improvisada y me las arreglé para quedar bailando con Stefany entre la multitud y enfrentar a Eriol con Tomoyo. Pude ver de reojo como inmóvil se quedaron viéndose la cara para que luego Tomoyo salga de la pista con la cabeza en alto y Eriol corriendo tras ella cual perrito faldero.

\- Saku, me estaba ganando a ese bomboncito amigo tuyo, ¿qué los quieres todos para ti? - decía la mujer de larga cabellera rubia frente a mí.

\- Pasa que ese _bomboncito_ ya tiene dueña Stefy.

\- No lo parecía.

Rodé los ojos mientras nos unimos en la pista con las demás chicas. Ahora la música era del tipo electrónica y las luces parpadeante provocaban que cerrara los ojos para dejarme llevar al compas de _David Guetta_. Reía, bailaba y saltaba hasta que unos brazos me rodearon por detrás apartándome un poco del grupo.

\- Disculpe señorita, pero la vengo observando toda la noche y no pude evitar acercarme. Déjeme decirle que este vestido resalta su sensualidad.

\- Eso es muy insensato e inapropiado de su parte, - dije dándome vuelta - si mi novio lo estuviera viendo no le quedarían ganas de sonreírme de esa manera.

\- Pero parece que él no está en este momento. ¿Por qué no nos divertimos usted y yo?

\- Suena tentador, pero debo declinar la oferta.

\- Que pena me da, su novio debe ser muy afortunado.

\- Lo es.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción acorté las distancias que separaban esos jugosos labios de los míos, besando a este extraño conocido por tiempo indeterminado. Sus manos recorrían mi espalda baja mientras mis dedos estrujaban el cuello de su camisa para profundizar el beso sin parar de mecer mis caderas guiadas por la música contra la pelvis de mí acompañante.

\- No voy a soportar estos roces Sakura.

\- Todo es tú culpa. Tú y tu voz sensual que me dice que pare pero a la vez me invita al desastre Shaoran.

\- Mmmm no me tientes. Me encantaría pasar toda la noche así contigo, pero es tarde, debo regresar para descansar un poco.

\- ¿En serio?¿Tan pronto?

\- Son las 3 de la mañana cariño, con suerte 4:30 estaré durmiendo y en menos de 5 horas devuelta al ruedo.

\- Pero eres el jefe…puedes hacer excepciones.

\- Me temo que un potencial cliente pidió una reunión conmigo mañana.

\- Bueno, está bien, ¿pero a que hora te desocuparás? - le decía mientras jugaba con los botones de su camisa.

\- Estimo que al medio día estaré libre, ¿por qué?

\- Ah solo preguntaba, quizás vaya a verte y podemos ir a almorzar juntos. ¿Quieres?

\- Me parece estupendo.

Shaoran se despidió de todos y se fue dejándome sola pero con muchas ideas en mente.

-.-.-

Mi celular marcaba las 5:30 y el lugar estaba casi vació, solo los rastros de mis amigas y unos pocos desconocidos. Chiharu se recostaba en las piernas de Takashi sobre el sofá del VIP casi dormidos, Rika, Stefany y Riley terminaban sus tragos en la barra con los ojos fundidos de cansancio y los únicos que parecían muy animados a estas horas con muchas copas de más eran Eriol y Tomoyo, que luego de haberse reconciliado se los veía muy acaramelados. Por mi parte los observaba desde la otra punta de la barra sosteniendo el cuarto martini de la noche comenzando a arrepentirme de la mezcla de bebidas que llevaba encima.

\- Voy al baño. - dije para mí misma ya que nadie me escuchó y dudo que lo hicieran desde donde me encontraba.

Casi llegaba, estaba a cinco pasos y mis pies se tambaleaban cansados de tanto andar en esas alturas, pero unos brazos me sujetaron con fuerza antes que me doblara un tobillo.

\- ¿Sakura?. Que sorpresa verte aquí.

Tuve que hacer foco como si estuviera viendo a través de mi _Nikon_ para enmarcar un paisaje o retrato, pero cuando el plano se volvió nítido todos mis sentidos se alarmaron, como si la ebriedad desapareciera con una poderosa pastilla restauradora o una ventisca feroz.

\- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? -dije soltando bruscamente su agarre.

\- Tranquila Saku ¿Esas son maneras de saludar a tu ex?

\- No respondiste mi pregunta, ¿qué estas haciendo aquí?

\- ¿Qué eres la única que puede salir a divertirse?.- me decía acercándose a mí mientras yo retrocedía.

\- A ti nunca te gustaron estos lugares, ni salir entre semana.

\- Veo que aun me tienes presente.

\- Solo cosas que me encantaría borrar.

Di media vuelta olvidando hacia donde me dirigía con la firme intención de no tener a Seishiro en mi campo visual ni un minuto más.

\- Espera Sakura, solo quiero hablar contigo. - me retuvo sujetando la mano.

\- Te dije que no hay nada que hablar, se te fue el tren hace mucho.. suéltame.

\- Por favor, solo quiero que hablemos un minuto, desde que te vi no dejo de pensar en ti, te extraño tanto y estás tan hermosa.

Con un movimiento rápido del que no pude huir me apretó contra su cuerpo presionando su agarre y en mi débil estado no pude salir de sus ataduras.

\- Déjame ya, estás ebrio y me lastimas. Sueltame o gritaré.

\- No harías eso, te conozco.

\- Pues no tanto como crees.

Movía mi cuerpo desesperada con una fuerza insuficiente agotando todas mis energías en el intento.

\- Yo creo que te conozco mucho y muy bien, tanto que si te beso ahora estoy seguro me corresponderás.

Maldito.

El muy hijo de su buena madre se atrevió a poner sus labios sobre los míos aún contra mi voluntad, recordándome todo el amor y el odio que llegué a sentir por él; sus mentiras, sus pobres intentos por retenerme, años de nuestra relación tirados por la borda por una o quien sabe cuantas infieles que pasaron por su cama, esa en la que tantas noches le entregué mi amor eterno, mi dignidad y mi inocencia.

Con mis ojos abiertos de par en par adopté una fuerza sobrenatural que me iluminó en el momento más crítico empujando a Seishiro lo más lejos de mi cuerpo posible.

\- Esto es lo último que esperaba de ti. Te odio.

Me fui echando humos del lugar tratando por todos los medios que las lágrimas no hicieran acto de presencia y buscando a todos para irnos lo más pronto posible sin notar que unos ojos distantes se regodeaban en la cercanía.


	11. Tormentos

**Los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP. La historia es mía.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 11 - Tormentos

* * *

 **Shaoran´s POV**

El día y noche fue un sinfín de emociones varias y no me resultó nada grato tener que dejar a Sakura en ese bar, de seguro los buitres estarían rondado su increíble belleza y más de uno buscaría ese fuego contrastando en el verde de sus ojos que ahora me pertenece a mí.

\- Eriol, me tengo que ir pero POR FAVOR no pierdas de vista a Sakura. Cuida que nadie se propase con ella.

\- Si si lo que tú digas – decía mi amigo mientras veía con una sonrisa como Tomoyo se acercaba a pedir unos tragos a la barra.

\- Eriol, sé que no me prestaste atención.

\- Claro, sí, yo también.

Rodé los ojos con desesperación, pero decidí aprovechar la conversación a mi favor. Saqué mi celular y comencé a grabar.

\- Entonces, ¿me invitas a tomar un champagne este fin de semana? Tú pagas claro, me gusta el _Cristal._

\- Por su puesto, lo que quieras.

\- ¿Seguro? Mira que es un poco caro.

 _Un poco muy caro._

\- Sí Shaoran, sí.

\- Perfecto, que no se te olvide.

Ni bien terminé de grabar Tomoyo se acercaba hacia nosotros con dos copas en mano, pero mi amigo seguía embobado en otra galaxia.

\- Tomoyo, me tengo que ir, ¿puedes decirle a Eriol que cuide a Sakura?

\- Claro Sharoan, yo misma estaré con ella, que lástima que te vas.

\- Las responsabilidades no pueden descuidarse. Cuento con que le digas y que lo hagas reaccionar porque dejó de escucharme hace rato, no sé porque será. –dije sonriéndo en complicidad.

\- Oh.. no te preocupes.

\- Ah! . – grité un poco lejos de ellos ya que caminé unos pasos hacia la salida – Y dile que me debe un champagne.

 _Y no cualquier champagne. Bien jugado amigo._

Pude ver su expresión de desconcierto, pero entenderá luego.

Me fui del bar apresurado dándole un último vistazo a mi castaña favorita. Estaba muy relajada y contenta hablando con las chicas esas, sus compañeras… la rubia y la morocha, pero antes de perderla de vista logró dar conmigo y me arrojó un beso que simulé tomarlo en el aire y guardarlo en mi corazón.

 _Que pelotudón importante resultaste ser. Menos mal que aquí en tu mente nadie me ve así no me relacionan contigo._

Sí, me estaba volviendo un tonto enamorado, esos de los que me reía al pasar de niño, pero la mente no juega limpio en estas circunstancias y lo estoy comprobando con mis ridículos actos.

-.-.-

La mañana siguiente fue muy agotadora. Izumi no asistió alegando estar enferma así que hasta los más mínimos detalles recaían de mí. Exhausto no era un vocablo poco habitual en lo que llevo frente a la empresa pero apreciando el detalle que el reloj marca en este momento me comencé a exasperar.

\- Señor, si me permite le ordenaré algo para almorzar, no debe descuidar su salud.

\- Gracias Aomi, eres la luz de esta empresa.

\- Para nada señor, es mi deber servirle.

Con el alimento abasteciendo mi ronco estómago supuse que no sería mala idea llamar a Sakura, después de todo eran las 3 de la tarde y esa dormilona ni si quiera mandó un mensaje.

Un llamado, dos llamados, nada. "Probaré con Eriol." Al tercer tono atendió una voz femenina.

\- ¿Shaoran?

\- ¿Sakura?

¿Qué pasó aquí?

\- Si Shao soy yo, disculpa que no te atendí, me estaba duchando.

\- No hay problema, pero ¿qué haces con el teléfono de Eriol?¿

Duchando y Eriol .. ¿?

\- ¿Eriol? Ah sí, es que vinimos de Tomoyo después del bar, estaba revisando mi teléfono cuando me pasó el suyo con tu llamado.

\- Ya veo… ¿y durmieron ahí.. los tres juntos? – no sé por qué me imaginé eso si la casa de Tomoyo es gigante, pero por alguna extraña razón no me gustó la idea.

\- Ayy ¿cómo crees Shaoran? Yo me instalé en el cuarto de invitados y Eriol y Tomoyo.. bueno, no lo sé con exactitud, pero tampoco quise averiguar, por ahora.

\- Me parece que esos dos tienen mucho de qué hablar. - ¿por qué demonios me preocupaba?

\- Entre otras cosas. Oye Shaoran.

\- Dime.

\- Lamento no haberte llamado para almorzar, llegamos un poco tarde y sabes lo mucho que me cuesta levantarme.

\- No hay problema, - porque te conozco tanto - yo recién termino de comer algo en la oficina, hoy fue un día caótico porque Izumi se reportó enferma.

\- Qué bueno.

\- ¿Cómo dices?

\- Digo "que mal que no haya podido ir". – sabía que estaba formando su sonrisa maliciosa y me sonreí por ello. – Entonces ¿te veo en la noche?

\- Si, por su puesto, pero no sé a qué hora saldré de aquí, mejor te llamo y paso por ti.

\- Está bien, nos vemos luego Shaoran.

\- Adiós linda.

Las horas pasaban con lentitud mientras el dolor en mi cabeza avanzaba a pasos agigantados. Por la ventana las estrellas brillaban en todo su esplendor y una pila de papeles se esparcía sobre mi escritorio. - Creo que debo parar – dije para mí mismo.

Miré mi celular ofuscado buscando el número de Sakura para llamarle. Eran las 22 hs, no tenía mensajes ni llamadas. Lo más probable es que se haya quedado dormida esperándome, no reparé ni un minuto en la hora.

El sonido de la puerta con un llamado a puño cerrado me despabiló de golpe. Qué raro, las oficinas estaban desiertas desde hace horas, ¿quién subiría tan tarde sin avisar?. Me alarmé un poco pero mis tensiones nerviosas se relajaron cuando la voz detrás de la puerta se hizo notar.

\- ¿Shaoran? Soy yo, Sakura.

\- ¿Sakura? Pasa por favor.

¿ _Estoy soñando?_

Disipando la bruma de un sueño divino volví a la realidad. Era ella entrando tímida con una sonrisa desarmadora dejándome ver sus piernas desnudas bajo ese corto vestido suelto color rojo vino.

\- Espero no te haya molestado, el de seguridad me dejó pasar, parece que estoy en boca de todos ya. – dijo sonrojando sus mejillas.

\- Di la orden de que pases directamente sin autorización cuando necesites. Pero ¿por qué no me llamaste antes de venir?.

\- Iba a hacerlo, pero tú nunca faltas a tu palabra y si no me habías hablado supuse que aún seguirías aquí y quise sorprenderte. ¿Hice mal? – se arrimó hacia donde estaba sentado y se subió sobre el escritorio cruzando las piernas, observando mi rostro con detenimiento mientras yo hacia lo mismo desde mi lugar, fijando mi vista en el verde que más me gusta.

\- Para nada. ¿Ya cenaste?

\- Me temo que sí, pasé la tarde con Tomoyo y me obligó a comer algo. – una de sus manos acarició mi rostro provocando que cerrara los ojos por inercia, atento a sus caricias, relajándome ante su contacto. Ella siempre tuvo el don de provocar una inmensa paz en mí.

 _O de corromperla._

Un silencio nos envolvió mientras me deleitaba con su simple y tierno roce, pero en un momento que no percibí con exactitud se levantó para situarse detrás de mí ejerciendo presión sobre mis hombros en un masaje que logró dilucidar lo contracturado que estaba mi cuerpo por la postura y las horas acarreadas. Sus manos no eran tan fuertes como para deshacer los nudos que mi cuerpo anidaba pero ejercía la presión justa en los lugares indicados, logrando relajarme y disfrutar de sus atenciones.

\- ¿Te gusta? ¿Estás un poco mejor?

\- Me encanta, tienes buena mano.

\- Pero aún estás muy tenso.

\- El día me está pasando factura, pero agradezco tu gesto.

\- No hay porque, me gusta mimarte, y tal vez yo pueda... – sus palabras rozaron mi oído en un susurro - … hacer algo más para liberar la tensión.

Sus dedos viajaron hasta mi camisa desabrochando los primero botones para sentir su mano acariciando mi pecho a la vez que su boca me besaba el cuello con devoción. La tensión se comenzó a trasladar desde mis hombros hasta la punta de mis pies logrando que la sangre irrigada por mis venas se concentrara en ese lugar al que el cerebro le envió la señal de despertar.

No me dio el tiempo de asimilar la situación en la que de pronto sus cabellos se mecían suavemente al compás de los movimientos de su boca recorriendo mi masculinidad, gesto que respondí cerrando mis ojos y recargando mi cabeza en el respaldo de la silla, entregado al placer que sentía iba en aumento con cada recorrido de su lengua y sus jugosos labios. Por momentos nuestras miradas se conectaban en un instante eterno que revolucionaba todo dentro de mí volviéndome inestable y dependiente de su cuerpo y alma. Los minutos pasaban y podría haberla dejado acabar si no fuera porque se levantó de golpe para quitarse el vestido rojo que tan bien le quedaba, dejando a su cuerpo semidesnudo ser devorado por mi lobuna mirada.

\- Te necesito.

Dos simples palabras que sacadas de contexto podrían significar una declaración de amor, de cariño o de desespero por tener a esa persona a su lado en un momento crítico o circunstancial, pero Sakura reclamaba algo más que eso y nunca desatendería las peticiones de esta mujer.

Me puse de pie tomando sus labios prisioneros de la pasión que nos envolvía, acunando su nuca en mi mano mientras ella intentaba quitarme la camisa por completo. En un movimiento brusco la giré sobre su eje sobresaltándola e inclinando su cuerpo hacia el escritorio. Un sonoro gemido salió de su boca por el exabrupto y esa electricidad que recorre tu cuerpo cuando el deseo carnal se vuelve insoportable y que aseguro nos recorrió a ambos.

Jamás, en los años que llevo en la empresa, ni aquí, ni en China, tuve sexo con una mujer en mi oficina ni en ningún otro lugar de la misma, pero considerando la hora, el edificio casi desierto y quien me acompaña, no pude si quiera pensar en declinar la oferta.

\- Se portó muy mal hoy señorita. No llamó antes de asistir. - jugué con la situación que elevaba el morbo por las nubes.

\- Oh discúlpeme señor, no creí molestarlo. No sé que podría hacer para recompensarlo.

\- Tengo un par de ideas en mente. Me temo que deberá hacer valer mi tiempo.

Una sonrisa ladina surcó mis labios antes de llevar sus manos sobre su espalda y atarla con la corbata que descansaba en un perchero para reuniones imprevistas.

\- Oh señor, veo que el castigo será _muy duro_. – decía mordiendo su labio y con su voz ronca de deseo.

\- Ya lo verá preciosa.

Tenerla así, sometida y entregada a mi merced lograba sacar mi lado más perverso. Quise jugar un poco más con ella obviando la necesidad que casi suplicó en un principio cuando su vestido se desperdigó sobre algún lugar del piso y _castigarla_ por sus actitudes poco profesionales.

Alerté sus sentidos apoyándome contra su cuerpo quitando un quejido de su boca, en ese ángulo de 90° podía acomodarme a gusto por detrás y con mis manos recorrer la curvatura de su espalda solo para provocarla y a su vez recordarme que su piel tan suave es mi perdición así como su cintura el camino directo a la locura. Tomé sus hombros y con mi cuerpo de barrera la atraje hacia mí sujetándola y tocando sus pechos por sobre el sostén de fino encaje mientras nuestras lenguas se reunían en el aire sin evitar que mi mano atrevida viajara por su vientre húmedo por el sudor llegando a su zona más íntima, moviendo mis dedos de tal forma de arrancar cada expresión emitida por sus labios predicando por Dios.

\- Me está matando en cámara lenta Señor Li. – dijo saboreando el momento con sus ojos cerrados.

\- Ese es su castigo.

Todo su ser reclamaba exasperado por continuar y cumpliendo sus deseos volví a acomodar su cuerpo contra la madera del escritorio exhalando todo el aire de sus pulmones. Tomé el tiempo para quitarme el pantalón por completo contando con esa comodidad que necesitaba para luego descender sus bragas con la misma delicadeza que me introduje ella. El torbellino de placer abrazador que me agobia cuando mis proporciones ingresan en su interior recorría todo mi sistema erizándome la piel.

Sus jadeos insistentes tentaban la poca cordura que me quedaba hasta que solté sus ataduras para aumentar el ritmo de los envites sin lastimarla y culminar rendidos luego de los benditos espasmos que te transportan al paraíso y entrecortan la respiración.

\- ¿Sabe algo Señor Li? – la miré con intensidad mientras nos acomodábamos la ropa – Me encanta portarme mal.

Solo pude sonreír ante su confesión, deseando más noches, tardes y días como este con mi chica mala.

Luego de nuestro encuentro charlamos un rato largo sobre nimiedades, sobre la fiesta del bar y también acerca del encuentro entre Eriol y Tomoyo el cual fue muy interesante. Me encontraba acomodando los papeles sobre el escritorio testigos de nuestra pasión y levantando otros caídos al piso. Entre ellos descubrí un sobre color papel madera sin remitente lo que me pareció extraño pero no lo abrí en ese momento, solo lo guardé en mi maletín.

\- Entonces mañana iré con Tomoyo a ultimar los detalles del desfile y terminar de cerrar los proyectos de la nueva sede que abrirá aquí. Ya está todo casi listo, se inaugurará en un par de semanas y no sabes lo entusiasmada que estoy con este proyecto. Tomoyo es como mi hermana, es un placer estar a su lado y necesito volver a trabajar. Me alegro mucho por ti, es un gran paso.

La escuchaba atentamente pero no pude contestarle con la misma efusividad que me lo contaba. El recordar el pacto de mi madre, el casamiento, el irnos a vivir allá, todo me pesaba en los hombros como una tonelada. No le podía decir a Sakura que olvide sus sueños, sus proyectos, pero tampoco podía dejarla ir tan fácilmente, tenía que encontrar la solución a todo, ir a China en estos días y hablar con mi madre, aplazar el tiempo, lograr establecernos en Japón, no lo sé.

\- Nos hablamos y vemos pronto Shao. Tengo ganas de organizar una cena con mi padre en estos días, ¿arreglamos luego?.

\- Claro linda, me encantaría.

Nos despedimos con un beso prometedor, de esos que me hacen recordar que cada caricia está cargada de una ternura intoxicante llevándome a sentir el amor brotando por mis poros con solo un abrazo suyo. Es indescriptible las sensaciones que recorren cada rincón de mi cuerpo del solo hecho de pensar en ella, en sus delicadas facciones, en su dulce pero ácido carácter que desarrolló con los años, sensaciones que se multiplican cuando estamos juntos, piel a piel o entrelazando nuestras manos.

Ya acomodado en mi auto, y antes de partir, recordé ese sobre tan sospechoso. No es la primera vez que algún anónimo envía fotografías mías totalmente sacadas de contexto o propuestas de entrevistas en programas y revistas de chimento que de tener el logo de la empresa nunca vería, por eso el anonimato lo consideraban una estrategia fructífera a la que yo catalogaba de patética. Cuando por fin mis dedos descubrían lo que adentro se encontraba el pulso se me aceleró a unos niveles incalculables, tanto que mis manos temblorosas dejaron caer esa simple, gruesa y fulminante hoja de papel.

.

 **Sakura´s POV**

La mañana me encontró despierta y lista para partir siendo las 10 am. Algunos lo considerarán un horario tardío para ir a trabajar pero conociéndome descubrirían que levantarme para estar a tiempo en una reunión de trabajo no era exactamente mi especialidad.

Por fin conocería los espacios físicos de la sede que Tomoyo abrirá en Tomoeda. Será un local mediano junto a las oficinas desde las cuales me podré instalar en tan solo unas semanas.

\- Tomoyo, luces algo pálida el día de hoy. ¿Te sientes bien?

\- Si cariño, es solo que las bebidas de ante noche aún están haciendo estragos en mi cuerpo.

\- La bebida y la actividad física. - Tomoyo me miró confundida. - Ya sabes, esa que necesitabas con urgencia y que fue posible gracias a tus exagerados niveles de alcohol en sangre.

\- Sakura …

\- Lo siento, lo siento. – dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

La noche de mi fiesta de graduación todo se salió de control. No le dije a Tomoyo ni a nadie exactamente lo que pasó porque ya bastante tiene con sus vagos y vergonzosos recuerdos sobre lo sucedido, pero podría resumir que bailar arriba de la barra, aun cuando nos rogaban que desalojáramos el lugar próximo a cerrar, fue lo más leve que se le ocurrió a mi amiga hacer luego de una mezcla de tragos bestial. Eriol fue "víctima" de su desliz, de quien por cierto tengo serias dudas acerca de su estado de ebriedad y cuanto se aprovechó la situación, pero Tomoyo estaba rara y muy pensativa. Era hora de que libere sus emociones. Hablarlo siempre es una vía de desahogo y satisfacción.

\- ¿Hablaste con él al respecto?

\- Algo. O bueno, mucho.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué esperas para contarme?

Tomoyo suspiró y se llevó las manos a la frente producto de la migraña. - Te contaré. Pasó lo que tenia que pasar, tú sabes. - yo la miraba ansiosa. Estábamos en un pequeño receso de la junta y como Tomoyo se sentía un poco mal nos quedamos dentro de su oficina mientras los demás almorzaban algo. - No recuerdo mucho como sucedió, pero …

\- Pero..? - ella miraba mi impaciencia con exaspero, expresiones que nunca se tomaba hacia mi persona, pero debía reconocer que el tema la ponía un poco incómoda y el dolor en su cabeza acrecentaba su molestia.

\- Pero todo quedó grabado a fuego en mi piel. Fue como si no hubiera pasado nada entre nosotros, como si el tiempo nos regresara de golpe al último día que lo vi, cosa que no sucedió cuando nos reencontramos. Quizás solo necesitábamos tiempo.

Tomoyo se levantó y fue hasta la ventana, quedándose admirando el paisaje o con la mirada fija en la nada, tomando aire para hablar. - Todo este tiempo me sentí vacía. Al principio creí que era por la muerte de mi madre, el alejarme de mi ciudad, de ti, de todos. Luego regresé aquí con mi sueño realizado de convertirme en una gran diseñadora y con ello satisfacer los de mi madre lo que me hizo estar en paz; sé que ella está orgullosa de mí donde sea que se encuentre. Luego me reencontré contigo, proyectamos juntas y creí que mi vida estaba completa aunque algo en mi interior me sonaba a hueco. Todo cobró sentido cuando apreció él.

\- Por como se daban las cosas comencé a sospechar que su aparición solo era un recordatorio de esa parte que faltaba en mi vida. Con el tiempo un novio o esposo no era lo primordial, pero por momentos algo estrujaba mi corazón y evitaba reconocer que anhelaba esa conexión que no puedes describir con palabras cuando dos corazones laten al mismo compás. El día que lo besé en el parque me embargó un sentimiento que me asfixiaba por las noches y no me dejaba dormir. Un sentimiento que recordaba y no reconocí hasta ese día. Estoy agradecida de que el alcohol haya sido el causante de anular mi lado racional porque ese era el único que me detenía para llevar lo nuestro al plano emocional que embriagaba mi corazón. Sus palabras también fueron necesarias para reaccionar o divulgar lo que ya sabía.

.

 _Flashback **Tomoyo`s POV**_

\- Buen día mi reina, o buenas tardes.

Me desperecé con un punzante dolor en la sien, abriendo de a poco mis ojos, aquellos que con incertidumbre giraban para ver cara a cara a quien corría mis cabellos con delicadeza. Con sorpresa y juntando las sábanas para cubrir mi cuerpo me alejé de él, mirando ofuscada la situación y a punto de llorar.

\- Tomoyo… no te pongas así. Soy yo, Eriol.

Salí de la cama corriendo hacia el baño privado de la misma y me dejé caer tratando de recordar algo de lo que sucedió esa noche. Él se acercó detrás de la puerta para hablarme mientras yo percibía las partículas del perfume natural de su cuerpo por toda mi piel.

\- Tomoyo… sé que estábamos un poco pasados de copas pero no me arrepiento de lo que pasó y no me mal entiendas, es solo que… no sé tú pero sentí como si nuestras almas se conectaran, una sensación que nunca pude volver a percibir desde que te fuiste.

Estaba llorando. Yo lloraba en silencio detrás de la puerta mientras escuchaba atenta su voz y mi mente traía los vagos recuerdos que se intensificaban a medida que él me hablaba. - La verdad es que no quiero esconder más mis sentimientos Tomoyo, ayer te lo dije una mil veces y te prometo que si tienes miedo, si aún tienes dudas, te esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario porque sé lo que me pasa cuando te veo. Ese calor que sube hasta mis mejillas, que recorre mi cuerpo invadiendolo de una calidez descomunal es una sensación que no puedo controlar, un sentimiento que se apodera del ritmo de mi corazón y el que ya no quiero aplacar más. No puedo seguir fingiendo que me eres indiferente o que lo nuestro no es lo mismo que era porque sí, no lo es. Esto, es mucho más intenso, lo veo, lo siento. Nunca dejé de pensar en ti Tomoyo. Te amo y sé que tú me amas también. Por favor, solo dame una oportunidad.

Sus últimas palabras me regresaron en un viaje por el túnel del tiempo que me pasaba imágenes a la velocidad de la luz. Como si estuviera viendo mi pasado en diapositivas recordándome lo que sufrí con su ausencia y que lo seguía amando como el primer día que sus ojos azules traspasaron los míos dilucidando mi alma y robándose mi corazón. O quizás ahora lo amo un poco más. Anoche, en ese rapto de locura donde sus manos encontraban las mías y sus ojos me veían con pasión pude comprender que siempre le pertenecí a él. Era inútil seguir negándolo.

Abrí la puerta que nos separaba para abrazarlo aún con las lágrimas escurriendo en mi rostro, casi sofocándolo y apretando su cuerpo tan fuerte como me sea posible.

\- Prométeme que estarás siempre conmigo. Prométeme que no dejarás que te aleje de mi vida otra vez Eriol.

\- Por nada del mundo volveré a cometer ese error _my lady_.

 _Fin flashback_

Me alegré tanto por Tomoyo, porque al fin pueda abrir sus ojos y ver el presente. La vida puso a Eriol, su único gran amor, en su camino de nuevo para que se unan de una vez y para siempre. Estos pequeños momentos de felicidad me hacen sentir que todos nuestros esfuerzos, nuestros tropiezos y fuertes caídas valen la pena.

Las horas siguientes transcurrieron con rapidez hablando y planeado las campañas con Tomoyo junto con el equipo de producción y administración de la empresa. Los preparativos para el lanzamiento estaban listos, me encargué de hacer el audiovisual que se proyectará en el desfile al cual solo le faltaban ligeros ajustes y que a la par del diseñador gráfico terminaríamos en la semana; por el momentos solo nosotros dos nos encargábamos de la sección de diseño y por suerte congeniamos bien en cuanto al ritmo y metodología de trabajo, lo que facilitaba el labor.

¿Todo está saliendo bien no?

 _But life´s not easy._

-.-.-

La calma que precede a la tormenta, ese extraño silencio que nada bueno augura es una instancia despreciada por todos porque no podemos prevenir cuando esa fragilidad en el espacio temporal comenzará a quebrantarse. Esa línea, esa fina línea que es cruzada en algún momento. La vemos pero no sopesamos la idea de repararla, nos dedicamos a observar la resquebradura, le pasamos por el costado con cuidado, la saltamos para no tocarla y evitamos el hecho que si no actuamos pronto tarde o temprano la terminaremos pisando y el endeble soporte de cristal que creíamos de hormigón cederá para abrirnos paso al abismo. No es algo fuera de nuestro campo de conocimiento pero preferimos sortear el destino en vez de tomar cartas en el asunto creyendo que así será menos doloroso afrontarlo, o que quizás, solo quizás, ese momento nunca llegará. Que errados estamos.

Tres semanas.

La calma fue tortuosa pero dentro de todo pacífica y lo seguiría siendo si mi insensatez no me encontrara hoy sentada en éste café en la ciudad de Tokio. Un par de horas me separan de mi confortable y pequeño hogar que dejé atrás evitando que algo o alguien me recuerde lo mal que estoy manejando las cosas.

\- ¿Desea ordenar algo señorita?

\- Un café cortado estaría bien.

\- ¿Prefiere acompañarlo con una porción de tarta?

\- Una de fresas por favor.

La mesera miró confundida al hombre que se sentó frente a mí, el mismo que hizo el pedido de mi postre favorito sin mi consentimiento y que no le permitiré más atribuciones de las que se tomó.

\- Mejor unas medialunas de manteca, gracias. – dije a la señorita quien terminó de tomar nuestros pedidos y se retiró.

\- ¿Ya estás cansada de comer siempre lo mismo? – dijo sonriendo de lado con esa pregunta ambigua que intercepté al instante.

 _Idiota._

\- Estoy cansada de esto. Si acepté a venir es porque no me dejaste otra opción.

\- No lo digas así Saku, nadie te obligó a hacerlo. Tú aceptaste esconderte de todos para venir a verme y eso, aunque no lo creas, me halaga.

\- ¿Sufriste algún accidente en estos años?

\- No, ¿por qué lo dices?

\- Porque tu cerebro se atrofió considerablemente, te hace ver alucinaciones, ver la luz donde no la hay Seishiro.

\- Siempre tan graciosa, pero ligeramente más acida. Ese tipo te está cambiando Saku.

 _Que ironía. Ja!_

\- Tú cambiaste mi vida. – estrujé el mantel bajo la mesa para contenerme - Tú y todos los otros menos él, no lo metas en esto.

\- No decías lo mismo la otra noche.

La semana pasada a este encuentro que decidí concretar fue un calvario. De alguna forma Seishiro consiguió mi número de celular, el de mi casa, el de Tomoyo y sorprendida ayer descubrí que también consiguió el de Shaoran; no habló con él, solo lo llamó pero reconocí su número de inmediato cuando bajó el teléfono para cortar la comunicación. Ese fue el detonante para encontrarme hoy con él en este café lejos de todos, porque para mi mente brillante lo mejor era arreglar mis asuntos sola y porque si se le ocurría aparecer una vez más en mi vida arruinaría lo único que me importaba en este momento.

Tomé la decisión de hablar cara a cara con él una noche que se apareció en casa de mi padre. En realidad no me quedó otra opción, no iba a hacerlo pasar y esta pantomima ya estaba rozando la locura. Todas las señales me indicaban que la tormenta llegaría en cualquier momento y me encontraría desprovista de un abrigo o soporte para repeler el agua que calaría hasta mis huesos, pero no quise pensar en ello.

Esa noche terminamos en un bar de Tomoeda, el único que se encontraba abierto a esas horas y preferí juntarme en un antro de mala muerte antes que dejar que la soledad de algún parque me encuentre indefensa, y no solo por verme a solas con él, ese día la temperatura de mi cuerpo se elevaba a unos 38º y en ascenso.

La conversación fue un poco subida de decibeles ya que no estaba para nada contenta con el modus operandi de Seishiro. Me estaba acosando y presionando y yo no podía comprender qué lo hizo buscarme con desespero luego de dos años sin hablarnos. Su argumento carecía de sentido pero me confesó que luego de nuestra ruptura comenzó a salir con muchas mujeres, nada serio pero hasta ese momento le satisfacía tener relaciones sin compromiso; luego de un tiempo comenzó a sentir un vacío, ese que tan bien conocía y no pude evitar sentirme un poco identificada con él. No es un mal chico, es inteligente, guapo y muy compañero, siempre era dulce y detallista conmigo y sin duda, si no fuera por su infidelidad, aún estaría a su lado. A pesar de todos estos "halagos", a quien tenía enfrente ya no era la persona de la que me enamoré o tan solo no lo veía de esa forma, en mi mente solo un hombre podía llevarme a perderme en el profundo de sus ojos y en el delirio de su boca. Le dejé en claro a Seishiro quien era dueño de mi corazón pero no quería comprenderlo y exasperada del asunto decidí dar por terminada la charla esperando que la información le decante y logre aceptarlo.

En un momento que no puedo recordar todo se volvió borroso, la fiebre y el medicamento que había tomando minutos antes de salir no estaban dando el resultado deseado. La última imagen que tengo en mi mente es de Seishiro acompañándome a mi casa, despertando al otro día en mi cama revuelta vistiendo solo mi ropa interior y con una maldita nota apoyada en mi mesa de luz.

 _"El cuerpo no olvida, te cuidaría toda la vida"._

Para empeorar mí situación hace unas semanas Shaoran se encontraba distante por algún motivo. Me repetía que era por la empresa y que todo estaba bien pero las numerosas colillas de cigarrillo en su departamento y la falta de afecto entre nosotros comenzó a acrecentar mi duda al respecto. Sé que tendría que hablarlo, que debería contarle lo que pasó esa noche o lo poco que recuerdo de ella, pero el miedo a perderlo ganó la jugada en todas las oportunidades de confesarlo.

\- Seishiro... ¿podemos terminar con esto? Vine por última vez para cerrar este tema, ¿no fui bastante clara contigo ya? Sabes que bien que esa noche volaba de fiebre y me desmayé en algún momento. Quiero creer que nada pasó entre nosotros y que me estás jugando una mala pasada pero si sigues hablando del tema juro que te denunciaré por abuso.

\- Vamos Saku, ¿no será que no quieres recordar?

 _Que exasperante._

\- Quiero acabar con esto ya. Estoy enamorada y por primera vez en mi vida pondría las manos en el fuego por el hombre que me acompaña y no quiero ser yo la culpable de nuestra ruptura. No me hagas esto, necesito ser feliz con quien yo quiera serlo. Tú elegiste hace dos años, cada uno siguió su vida, te equivocaste y me alegro que te hayas dado cuenta de tus errores y quieras tener una relación estable, pero no conmigo, ya no. Eres joven y hay chicas buenas que seguro no te costará conquistar. Por favor, sigamos nuestros caminos por separado y no guardaré rencor. Te lo suplico, ya no sé como hacerte entender.

\- No estoy seguro de querer darme por vencido Saku. Prometo no acosarte, no llamarte por ahora, pero no puedo olvidar el aroma de tu piel. Además, me encanta ésta nueva tú, tan pasional, tan decidida.

\- Decidida estoy a irme a la comisaría si sigues hablando de lo que NO pasó esa noche.

\- Piensa lo que quieras, pero no puedes obligarme a olvidar.

\- No lo hagas si no quieres, pero yo sí.

Eran las siete de la tarde, los rayos de sol aún alumbraban a la pequeña Tomoeda y me dirigía de Shaoran para cenar juntos luego de que Seishiro prometiera no volver a molestarme. Con la mente hecha un revoltijo y mis ojos pedidos en la nada llegué al departamento sin darme cuenta de ello.

\- Sakura! Qué gusto verte!

¿Quién me llama?

Cuando giré para ver a la portadora de esa juguetona voz me sorprendí al reconocer a aquella molesta jovencita de exuberante figura, esa que semanas atrás golpeaba la puerta de mi reciente novio con su dedo íncidice tocando su boca, pero la persona que ahora me miraba con una sonrisa genuina era otra chica.

Nakuru en esencia seguía siendo la misma linda rubia que crucé varias de las veces por aquí, pero no había notado su cambio hasta el día de hoy. Debo reconocer que una muda de guardarropa era todo lo que esta joven necesitaba para dejar de gritar "zorra" a susurrar "belleza".

\- Woow! Que gran cambio, te ves.. muy linda y madura.

\- Gracias. - dijo dando una vueltita para mostrarme su atuendo completo. - Se lo debo a tu novio, nunca voy a olvidar ese día que te fuiste furiosa de aquí. Se enojó tanto conmigo que casi me echa del edificio. - ese es mi Shao - Pero luego de charlar un poquito me dijo que si cambiaba un poco mi apariencia y mi actitud de seguro encontraría un chico lindo, bueno y estable como él.

\- ¿Él te dijo eso?

\- Sí, bueno lo de chico lindo y estable lo pensé yo, pero creo que es lo que necesito ahora.

 _Tan sincera._

\- Me alegro que pienses así, aunque eres joven, aún puedes vivir la vida loca sin arrepentimientos siempre y cuando no involucre acosar a novios ajenos. - la miré de soslayo - Y te aseguro que encontrarás al chico que buscas si así lo deseas.

\- Gracias, eso espero. ¿Irás de Shaoran ahora?

¿Qué no estoy frente a su puerta?

\- En eso estoy.

\- Oh bueno, envíale saludos. Nos vemos luego Sakura.

\- Adiós Nakuru.

Con una sonrisa en mi rostro por las locas actitudes de la vecina golpee la puerta de Shaoran para borrar mi expresión en el segundo que escuché los pasos yendo hacia la puerta, dilucidando todo el peso que estoy cargando en mis hombros, o más bien la culpabilidad que ya no puedo esconder más.

.

 **Shaoran`s POV**

El sudor recorría mi frente de la frustración que vengo acarreando hace semanas. Desde que esa foto llegó a mis manos que mis prioridades tomaron un rumbo diferente, y no es para menos si consideramos que amenazar a tu familia es un hecho grave.

Meiling, mi adorada e histriónica prima estaba comprometida con un sujeto del que yo no estaba al tanto, al parecer su madre no lo aprobaba y decidían verse en secreto. Un año ocultándoles a todos su relación con Tian, aquel que estaba a punto de convertirse en su esposo, el mismo que no solo le era infiel sino que tenía un pequeño gran problema con el juego clandestino. Cuando Meiling se dio cuenta de sus engaños cortó toda relación con él sin contar con que el sujeto acarreaba una deuda descomunal prometiendo pagarla una vez hecho con el dinero de nuestra familia al casarse con mi prima. Al verse en esta situación por demás comprometida, los mafiosos que reclaman la deuda a Tian decidieron dejarle en claro que si no pagaba sufriría las consecuencias, y al no poder cumplir con el dinero le hicieron una visita dejándolo en el hospital con heridas severas, pero es no es todo. Al seguir sin poder recaudar lo correspondiente, y a sabiendas de su relación con Meiling, tomaron cartas en el asunto con ella.

En la foto que recibí esa tarde estaba mi prima paseando como es habitual y su figura cruzada con un marcador rojo con una breves palabras, _"paguen o digan adiós"_. En ese instante me paralicé y contacté directamente a mi madre. Ella me explicó muy brevemente la situación porque teníamos dudas de que nuestras comunicaciones estén interceptadas y por ese mismo motivo no podía hablar con Meiling, pero me aseguraron que todo estaba bajo control, que pagarían la suma acordada indicándome estrictamente que no vaya para Hong Kong. La realidad es que no había razón aparente para que yo no me presente, solo que mi madre quería impedir me involucre en el tema, ya que con mi carácter y formas de revolver las cosas solo lograría agravar la situación. Todo se fue al demonio cuando no satisfechos con el dinero pidieron que se les entregue una suma descomunal, hecho que me ocultaron hasta que decidieron meterse conmigo.

Mi madre estaba furiosa con Meiling y con todo lo acontecido, y cegada por la ira no quiso hacer más tratos con esta mafia. Ella alegaba haber cumplido con su parte del trato y pagar lo acordado en su primer momento, ¿pero se puede razonar con esa gente? No.

Una semana atrás recibí un mensaje directo a mi celular, eran fotos de Sakura y mías caminando por la calle cerca de la empresa. Nada revelador, lo importante estaba escrito debajo _"hermosa muchacha, ¿lo seguirá siendo con un corte en su cara?- Paguen"._ Mis alarmas se prendieron, arrojé todo lo que se encontraba a mi alcance, maldecí a los cuatros vientos y me dispuse a tomar cartas en el asunto así mi madre no esté de acuerdo.

Le conté a Eriol lo acontecido, le pedí que esté alerta y que tratemos de mantener el menor contacto posible. Cualquier allegado mío era un blanco fácil y no permitiría que eso suceda. Le dejé estrictamente prohibido que le dijera algo a Tomoyo o a Sakura, no era necesario asustarlas y no había nada que ellas pudieran hacer para remediarlo. Eriol comprendió la situación y procuramos mantenernos informados por cualquier cambio, mientras tanto yo, estuve tratando de ubicar a esta gente para negociar directamente con ellos.

Cinco días me dieron para juntar lo acordado, bastante generosos con el lapso, pero los necesitaba para reunir el dinero y viajar a China. Esta vez prometieron dejar a nuestra familia y amigos en paz y tengan por seguro que así será porque si no cumplían sabrán de lo que soy capaz. El tiempo acordado finalizaba en dos días. Mañana deberé partir a Hong Kong.

\- Madre ya no aguanto más esta situación y no me importa lo que diga, acomodo todo en la empresa y voy para allá a solucionar todo. Adiós.

Ella no quería razonar, pero no voy a dejar que el dinero se interponga entre la vida de las personas que más quiero por más que tenga que quedar pobre, no me interesa. Solo una cosa rondaba mi cabeza. Sakura. No quería involucrarla en esto pero tampoco podía decirle el motivo de mi reciente salida del país.

De repente comencé a pensar en mi estilo de vida tan ajetreado, en las contras de pertenecer a una familia acaudalada y prestigiosa. Ella es feliz en esta bella ciudad, con sus amigos, su humildad y su apacible vida y ¿yo que tengo para ofrecerle? Comodidad, sí, nunca le faltará nada, pero lo material no nos llena el alma, no nos hace mejores ni más felices y no hay dinero suficiente en el mundo que compre la tranquilidad y el bien estar de una vida como la de ella y en estos momentos estaba inseguro de poder brindarle aquello.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el timbre de la puerta que no escuché seguido de esta hermosa mujer que a mi vista era lo más frágil y preciado que puedo tener.

\- Shaoran, ¿estás bien? - se acercó a mi tocando levemente mi hombro. Yo no reaccioné, no podía sostener en pie todo lo que mi mente procesaba. - ¿Shaoran? ¿Quieres que llame a un medico? Estás un poco pálido.

\- No, estoy bien. Te llamé varias veces esta tarde, estaba preocupado.

\- Si.. es que salí y tenía el celular en silencio, lo siento. - la noté un poco nerviosa, sus ojos miraban a cualquier parte menos a mí y ahora era yo el que no podía interpretar sus reacciones.

\- No hay problema pero por favor trata de dejarlo en sonar. ¿Y qué hiciste ésta tarde? - necesitaba que me cuente de su día, de su trabajo, que me hable de cualquier cosa que pueda distender mi mente y que me prepare para anunciarle mi partida.

\- Ahhh, bueno tú sabes, nada importante. Solo compré unas cosas, tomé un café y no me di cuenta de la hora hasta que miré el reloj.

Estábamos sentados en la mesa, ella me hablaba mientras el té se terminaba de hacer en la cocina hasta que la pava anunció que estaba listo para tomar. Me levanté mientras ella me seguía hablando. Ni bien vertí el líquido en las tazas un mensaje llegó a mi celular.

Otra foto me llegaba de un número desconocido y ya estaba demasiado sensible al tema, pero cuando abrí el mensaje descubrí una captura muy diferente.

\- Y dime, ¿con quien fuiste al café hoy? ¿Fuiste sola? - me acerqué a ella dejando el té en la cocina y muy atento a su lenguaje corporal.

\- B-bueno… no, fui con un ex compañero de la facultad, teníamos que arreglar unos temas.

\- Ya veo, y ¿qué clase de compañero?

\- Un compañero, alguien sin importancia. ¿Por qué te molestas de repente? No entiendo.

Me encontraba al límite de mis facultades mentales y de la poca paciencia que me quedaba. - ¿No entiendes? ¿Entonces es la primera vez qué ves a este compañero? ¿O debería llamarlo tu ex? O mejor aún ¿tú amante? No sé como catalogarlo, tú dime. - Acerqué la foto a sus ojos para que vea esa linda escena de ellos dos.

Lo reconocí al instante. ¿Cómo olvidar su rostro soberbio esa mañana!?. Era ese tal Sakurazuka y ella en la fiesta de graduación. La foto venía con una captura de pantalla de unos mensajes que evidenciaban se encontrarían ésta misma tarde en un café de Tokio.

¿Casualidad?¿Fantasía? No lo creo.

\- Shaoran yo… te lo puedo explicar.


	12. Decisiones

**Los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP. La historia es mía.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 12 - Decisiones

* * *

 **Shaoran´s POV**

 ** _"_** _Shaoran yo… te lo puedo explicar"._

Sus palabras anunciaban con pesar que la conversación no sería grata y mi cerebro no me dejaba razonar. No quería oírla, no quería ver su rostro desfigurado tratando de remediar la situación, no quería pensar en todas las veces que habrán hablado o se habrán visto y me importa poco si ese beso fue robado como entre llantos me decía o si ese encuentro fue para terminar lo que nunca empezó entre ellos.

¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Decirle que está todo bien? ¿Que la confianza no es tan importante en una relación? ¿Que un ex te esté acosando es un tema menor? No.

\- Shaoran, por favor, sé que no tengo justificación valedera para no decírtelo, pero Dios! Tenía miedo de que esto arruine lo que tenemos, de que por un desquiciado que no me importa termine alejándome de ti.

\- ¿Es que no lo comprendes? ¿Quieres que te haga un dibujo o un mapa para que lo entiendas mejor!? Ese sujeto no es el problema, eres tú que no confías en mí, fuiste tú la que se encontró con él en otra ciudad para que no los vean y la que deja que se rían en mi cara! ¿Te conté que me lo crucé en tu universidad? Ah no, cierto, no te lo conté porque no quería arruinar tu perfecto día de graduación del que ni si quiera quisiste avisarme, parece que encima de todo ese sujeto es más importante que yo. – estaba gritándole y no la estaba tratando nada bien pero al demonio con todo - El muy infeliz me dijo que ya se habían visto, que no pudo tomar un café contigo y yo defendiéndote de las formas no muy apropiadas en las que se refería a ti. ¿Qué tienes para decir de eso? Ahora miénteme en la cara y dime que no pasó, que son ilusiones mías así como esta foto y estos mensajes deben ser falsos y hechos por photoshop.

Caminaba de un lado a otro de la sala como perro rabioso a punto de atacar. Salido de mi eje, desesperado por encontrarle sentido a lo que está pasando y sobrepasado de todo, de ella, de mi madre, de Meling y del gracioso que me manda estos mensajes.

\- Me lo crucé un día por aquí. Fue casualidad y no sé cómo consiguió mi teléfono. No intento burlarme de ti solo no quería que peleáramos como ahora. De hecho, hoy venía a contarte lo que pasó pero a veces no encuentro las palabras porque te pones como loco.

\- Si no encontraste las palabras tres semana atrás, ¿las ibas a encontrar ahora? ¿Crees que soy tonto?

\- Noo, no digas eso! Estaba nerviosa y asustada porque hasta se apareció en mi casa y sabía que cuando te contara…

\- ¿En tu casa? ¿Y no pensabas decirme que ese idiota fue hasta tu casa? ¿Qué más me estás ocultando? ¿Qué se acostaron también? Porque estos mensajes dejan mucho que desear Sakura.

\- No soy una infiel! No tengo razones para serlo. Yo solo, no lo sé! No sé qué pensar, no sé bien qué pasó. Se apareció ese día en casa y yo volaba de fiebre. Estaba inestable pero no iba a permitir que siga molestándome, entonces fuimos a un bar a hablar y de repente me desmayé. Al otro día desperté en mi cama, recordé que él me alcanzo hasta ahí y solo eso puedo decir. Él dice… dice que… – estaba sentada mirando hacia la mesa tratando de decirme lo que jamás pensé iba a escuchar de su boca.

\- ¿Qué dijo qué Sakura!?

\- Que… no sé, me está mintiendo, dice que algo pasó entre nosotros pero sé que no fue así. Solo lo hace para molestarme.

Imposible. Esto no puede estar pasando. – ¿Me estás diciendo que ese sujeto… te violó? - sus ojos se abrieron de par en par como si esa idea nunca hubiera cruzado por su cabeza o como si lo que dijo fuera una mentira más para cubrir su encuentro con él y se le esté yendo de las manos.

\- No, eso no es posible, él no haría eso.

\- ¿Y lo defiendes? Voy a matar a ese infeliz. - estaba por salir cabreado del departamento para ubicar a ese maldito por las buenas o por las malas. Ya se lo advertí una vez y no soy de dar oportunidades a quien no lo merece.

\- Noo! Espera Shaoran, estás fuera de sí. - me sujetó del brazo para que no me vaya - No me hizo nada te lo juro. No podría olvidar algo como eso. – quité su agarre con brusquedad y la miré con una cara que debió espantarla junto con mi reacción para que se apartara de esa forma de mí y sus ojos llenos de tristeza pasaran a un estado escalofriante. – Cálmate, me das miedo.

¿Miedo? ¿Yo le doy miedo? Solo quiero cerrarle la boca a ese sujeto que posiblemente abusó de ella y ahora desconfía de mí?

\- Vete de aquí. No quiero verte.

\- Pero…

\- Qué te vayas Sakura!

Agarró su bolso y antes de salir por la puerta se detuvo un instante para mirarme con sus orbes acuosos del llanto reprimido. Abrió la boca pero la cerró casi al instante y sin decir nada solo se esfumó ante mi vista que ya no deseaba verla. No giré cuando se iba, no la llamé para que regrese, no supe nada más de ella.

Esa noche no pude dormir y al día siguiente debía partir a Hong Kong.

-.-.-

La cálida mañana en Tomoeda no se asemejaba en nada al frío que mantenía en mi pecho. Ese frío que por tantos años permaneció allí inmutado en un bloque de hielo amorfo sin derramar una sola gota y que hoy volvía a pesarme en ese lugar del que hace poco, muy poco, estuvo mi corazón.

Con mis decisiones tomadas pasé por la empresa para dejar lo más ordenado posible. Le comenté a Aomi que no sabía cuando regresaba o siquiera si volvería, por lo tanto Izumi tomaría el mando de todo una vez más.

\- ¿Te vas? ¿Cómo que te vas? - dijo la rubia de larga cabellera que se encontraba frente a mí mirándome con reproche.

\- Si Izumi, tengo cosas que hacer. Me necesitan.

\- Pero no te puedes ir, las cosas no se solucionan aquí! Aun debemos esperar unos meses para tener la seguridad que los cambios que decidimos estén dando los resultados esperados.

\- Confió en que sabrás manejarlo como hasta ahora. Seguiremos en contacto en forma virtual como siempre.

\- ¿Y ella?

Izumi estaba estática parada frente al escritorio mientras yo acomodaba todo el papelerío para no dejar nada desperdigado. Me sorprendió con esa pregunta que al principio no entendí. - ¿Ella? ¿A quién te refieres?

\- A tu patética noviecita ¿quién más? – se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño – ¿Te iras con ella verdad? ¿Qué no te alcanzaron los mensajes y las fotos para darte cuenta qué solo es una más del montón?

 _Que difícil la tienes compañero._

\- Eso no es de tu incumbencia. – la miré con decepción. – Me sorprendes, tu profesionalismo se ve aplacado por tus infantiles actitudes Izumi. Si no me estuviera yendo debo decir que pones en duda tu criterio para seguir perteneciendo a la firma.

Tenia que revaluar esta situación. Dejar la sede en manos de alguien con la inestabilidad emocional de una quinceañera me traería consecuencias tarde o temprano. Hablaré con mi madre al respecto, ella conoce a Izumi mejor que yo.

\- Me necesitas. No hay nadie aquí que conozca los movimientos de esta empresa mejor que yo. Años dedicando mi vida a este proyecto y no puedes tirar por la borda todos mis esfuerzos por una tonta que te trae embobado.

\- Lo que hiciste es poco característico en ti. Seguirme a mí, a Sakura, hablar con su ex, ¿no te parece que es una actitud obsesivo-compulsiva que ya rebasó su límite?. ¿Y todo por qué? ¿Qué ganabas con eso? Soy tu jefe, es a mí a quien perjudicas. Mis asuntos personales no le incumben a nadie más que a mí y no necesito un detective privado que me acose. Tus actitudes para conmigo podrían afectar tu desempeño laboral y no toleraré que sigas pasando por encima de mi figura ni una vez más. ¿Está claro?.

Ella asintió con la derrota en sus ojos. En el fondo sabe que sus extralimitaciones fueron más allá de lo que podría soportar y que la imagen que representa la empresa es un tema de suma importancia para mí.

Tomé mi maletín dispuesto a irme de este lugar por tiempo indefinido aun a mi pesar. Pasé por su lado antes de salir y me detuve junto a ella que seguía estática viendo un punto fijo. Pude ver en sus ojos y mejillas sonrojadas como iba comprendiendo lo vergonzoso de sus actos.

\- Eramos buenos colegas. No lo arruines y no me decepciones más. Estamos en contacto.

Salí de allí con más asuntos que suman a mi lista. La única persona que extrañaría de este lugar sería una señora de elegante postura a la que di un fuerte abrazo de despedida, abrazo que por un momento me trasmitió la calidez que necesitaba y que sin decirme nada representaba la paz de la que carecía.

Mientras acomodaba mi ropa en mi maleta recordé lo sucedido con Sakura apenas unas horas atrás. Esa noche de insomnio me reproché muchas cosas que le dije y más que nada la forma en que se lo dije. Tomé mi celular para llamarla pero algo me impulso a no hacerlo, en cambio revisé en la galería de mi teléfono el detonante de nuestra discusión. Se notaba a la legua que fue un beso forzoso, que ella no lo buscó y sus mensajes con su ex eran secos y cortantes. Aun así, no confió en mí para ayudarla y el ocultar situaciones delicadas como esa no es un buen augurio para una relación estable como la que quería mantener y que me haya impedido enfrentar al sujeto por esa posible noche fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, ¿pero será posible?.

Mi corazón disociaba con mi mente. Quería correr a sus brazos y pedirle que borré de mi memoria estos días de mi vida, que me diga que "todo estará bien" como solía hacerlo de niña y que lo solucionaremos juntos, pero pronto recordé el motivo de mi partida. Tenía que cuidarla. No puedo permitir que sufra por las consecuencias que mi familia acarrea y por más enojado que esté en este momento ella siempre será lo más preciado para mí. No puedo brindarle esa paz y tranquilidad que deseo entregarle y en estos momentos su vida corre peligro, quien sabe con lo que me toparé llegando a mi cuidad natal.

Bloqueé mi celular, tomé mis cosas y pasé mi mirada una última vez por el lugar provisorio que habité, pero antes de salir un destello a lo lejos llamó mi atención. Cuando me acerqué a la repisa descubrí la pulsera que le regalé a Sakura en su graduación, "que despistada." Observé con detenimiento cada rincón, todo el ambiente me recordaba a ella, a sus ojos soñolientos por la mañana cuando se quedaba conmigo por las noches, su pasar gracioso usando mis camisas que apenas cubrían sus muslos o su voz alegre cuando cantaba en la ducha.

Pensar que tantos años esperé el momento para que mi camino al fin se cruce con el suyo. Años desperdiciados en mujeres que no valían la pena ni me satisfacian más de la cuenta para llegar aquí y darme cuenta que siempre le pertenecí a ella. El destino podría estar tirando de nuestros hilos para acomodarnos en el camino a su gusto y lograr que me separe del amor de mi vida una vez más.

Todo seguia latente en mi mente, cuerpo y alma como una daga que me recordaba que estaba tomando la decisión correcta.

Sin duda la extrañaré.

.

 **Sakura´s POV**

La mañana siguiente me pasó factura por todo lo acontecido esa tarde-noche. Cuando me fui del departamento de Shaoran caminé unos instantes sin rumbo aparente sintiendo que mi cabeza daba vueltas como remolino. Vagué por la calle preguntándome una y otra vez "por qué no me di cuenta antes que todo esto iba a pasar" para retractarme al segundo siguiente. Su reacción era previsible, yo lo preví, y mis acciones tomadas con anterioridad no ayudaban a cubrir mi coartada.

Esto no puede estar pasándome.

Mis pies me llevaron al parque pingüino por inercia y me senté en ese columpio como tantas veces lo hice de pequeña observando al gran rey del lugar gobernar desde lo alto. Al instante recordé el día que lo crucé en el parque, fue una tarde reveladora donde nos confesamos sin hacerlo realmente. Shaoran me abrió su coraza que creía impenetrable y al poco tiempo descubrí que ese cariño que le tenía de niña no era otro más que un profundo amor que no comprendía entonces y que dormía en mi interior aguardando el momento justo.

Reconocí el momento exacto en el que mi corazón crujió y a tiempo mis manos cubrieron mi rostro reflejando la angustia, dolor y rabia que escurría en mis mejillas. Me limpié sin mucha intención de revisar el maquillaje y llamé por teléfono a aquel que coopero para terminar de hundirme en el pozo que estoy segura cavé a paso lento.

\- Sakura. Qué bueno que me llamas.

\- Tú, eres un… desgraciado. Te detesto.

\- Pero Sakura qué…

\- No vuelvas a buscarme nunca más, porque con que pierda un poco más de cordura te denunciaré. Así tenga que mentir en la comisaría no importa, porque tengo tu nota de puño y letra, tus mensajes psicóticos, tengo todo para que dejes de arruinarme la vida.

\- ¿Pero qué pasa Sakura? ¿Por qué estás tan alterada?.

\- No te hagas el inocente Seishiro!. ¿Cómo te atreves a mandarle a Shaoran nuestra conversación?. ¿Tienes idea del daño que me causaste? Que tonta fui al escucharte, QUE TONTAA! - sostenía el teléfono con fuerza, como si quisiera romperlo en mil pedazos y desaparecer a quien balbuceaba del otro lado de la línea junto con los restos del aparato.

\- Sakura, espera, yo no quería lastimarte pero me dejé llevar… solo quería que regreses conmigo.

\- ¿Te escuchas si quiera? Durante dos años de mi vida di todo por ti, por nuestra relación, porque te amaba! ¿No te lo demostré lo suficiente? Pero eso no importó entonces y no te importa ahora. Me engañaste, tiraste a la basura mis sentimientos estrujados por tus propias manos y aun así hoy, creí en todo lo que me dijiste, que habías cambiado, que querías una relación estable y que te ayudé a ver este camino. Me usaste, me lastimaste y no soportaste que esté haciendo mi vida, que te haya olvidado, eres un egoísta ciclotímico. No quiero volver a escucharte respirar ni a kilometros de mí.

\- Sakura yo… – corté el teléfono, no quería una excusa más de su parte, ya bastante tengo con las mías.

Esa noche la pasé observando la nada, llegué a casa y me interné en mi cuarto. Mi papá llegaría tarde ese día para mi favor. No quería que me viera y se preocupe por mí y mi deplorable estado que el espejo se encargó de confirmar ante mis ojos pero que no me importaba en lo absoluto. Me lo merecía.

Al día siguiente no me encontraba mucho mejor. El maquillaje como buen aliado pudo disimular las bolsas debajo de mis ojos pero ningún revoque especial podría servir para ocultarle a Tomoyo mi estado real.

\- Sakura. ¿Qué pasó cariño? No te veo bien.

¿No me ve bien o me ve espantosa?

\- No dormí muy bien amiga, eso es todo.

\- Sakura…

Observé sus ojos que me incriminaban. Ella comprendía no solo que le mentía, sino por qué le mentía. Como siempre estoy segura adivinó exactamente lo que me ocurría pero me daba la opción de ser yo quien comience la confesión antes que ella abra su monólogo.

\- Shaoran. Él… descubrió lo se Seishiro antes que pueda decírselo. - Tomoyo se llevó las manos a su boca con sorpresa. - Ni lo digas Tommy - ese maldito "te lo dije" - Te juro que esa misma tarde iba a confesarle todo lo que pasó estos días pero alguien se me adelantó.

Tomoyo estaba muy pensativa. - Y ¿hablaron al respecto? Más calmados, claro.

\- No. Me pidió que me vaya y hasta ahí llego nuestra comunicación. No pude convencerlo esta vez, decidí darle su tiempo. Le dije lo que pasó esa noche que no puedo recordar, de la nota macabra que dejó Seishiro diciendo que nos acostamos y se puso rabioso. Nunca lo vi tan enojado y su reacción me dio temor. Cuando quise detenerlo para que no vaya en su búsqueda me miró con algo que nunca antes lo había hecho. Decepción y odio.

\- Él no te odia Sakura.

\- Sabes lo que dicen, "del amor al oido…"

\- Con esa actitud no vas a solucionar nada. Deja de sacar conjeturas y ve ahora mismo a buscarlo. Se van a sentar como dos personas civilizadas y vas a resolver esto Sakura. Sabes lo terco que es, en su caso no se si es mejor o peor dejar pasar el tiempo.

\- No estoy segura.

\- Inténtalo. - sus palabras me dejaron la puerta abierta.

\- ¿Tú crees que esté en condiciones de escucharme?

\- Ya te dije amiga, ve e inténtalo. En la guerra y el amor todo vale.

Sonreí un poco luego de esa breve charla con Tomoyo. Ella me permitió salir antes de la empresa para que me recupere del cansancio y vaya a buscar a Shaoran. Llamarlo no serviría de nada, por eso decidí directamente ir al departamento.

-.-.-

El atardecer caía en Tomoeda rodeado de unas nubes densas que se veían a lo lejos, pero entre ellas podías vislumbrar unos destellos anaranjados de los últimos rayos de sol que se proyectaban en las concurridas calles y traspasaban las hojas de los árboles. Una tarde preciosa, pero sin duda no pude sonreír ante la grata vista que se presentaba ante mí.

Pasé por casa a cambiarme y cuando estaba por salir noté que faltaba mi cadenita, la que me regaló Shaoran para mi graduación. Busqué desesperadamente por cada rincón sin notas como el tiempo pasaba. Prácticamente di vuelta cada cajón y no apareció.

Oh no!, Seguro la dejé en su departamento. Ahora va a pensar que no valoro lo que me regaló.

Casi al borde de las lagrimas salí corriendo a ese lugar que bien conocía olvidando que mi auto estaba a tan solo un paso de la entrada de mi casa. Estaba muy sensible para poder pensar en una o más cosas a la vez y cualquier situación que veía despertaba mis inmensas ganas de llorar, desde unos ancianos tomados de la mano hasta los pasteles de bodas en las vidrieras de la ciudad. Llegué sudando del esfuerzo y me recompuse un poco antes de tocar la puerta.

Cinco minutos, diez minutos. Nadie salió.

Derrotada me senté en el suelo reclinando mi cabeza en la pared sin ánimos de levantarme e irme. Quizás no regresó de la oficina.

\- ¿Sakura?

 _No por favor. Hoy no._

\- Ah, hola Nakuru.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

¡Otra vez? ¿Qué problema mental tiene esta chica?

\- Estoy sosteniendo la pared con mi cuerpo. - como no captaba la ironía, agregué - ¿No es el lógico Nakuru? Espero a Shaoran.

Fui cruel, lo sé, pero lejos de enojarse o por lo menos burlarse de mi patético estado para defenderse de mi agresiva conducta, Nakuru se quedó observándome con la mirada triste.

\- ¿Qué no te enteraste? - dijo con una mano en su boca por la sorpresa. - Shaoran regresó a su país, a China. - ¿qué estaba diciendo? Me paré en cámara lenta. - Me lo crucé hace una horas, iba rumbo al aeropuerto. - no puede ser verdad - Le pregunté cuando volvía y …

\- ¿Y qué Nakuru? ¿Qué te dijo? - la tomé de los brazos suplicando que me diga que es un chiste, una broma, que no es lo que estoy pensando y que su mente de mosquito entendió mal lo que Shaoran le quiso decir.

\- Lo siento Sakura, pensé que sabías. Dijo que era probable que no regrese.

Miré a Nakuru con asombro y mi vista nublada de las lágrimas que aguantaban por salir.

\- Sakura… lo siento. ¿Quieres pasar a mi departamento?

Negando con la cabeza gacha me despedí en silencio de ella y caminé a paso lento por las escaleras tratando de estabilizarme, apoyando la mano contra la pared. No sabía lo que hacia ni porque decidí no utilizar el ascensor.

Shaoran se iba para no volver… ¿por mí?

No puede ser, seguro Nakuru entendió mal.

En un rapto de lucidez apresuré mi paso hasta la administración del edificio que se encontraba junto al mismo. Me atendieron casi al instante y consulté por el inquilino que requería saber. "Si señorita, a partir de la semana que viene quedará a disponibilidad" me dijo el señor amable mientras me hablaba de los costos mensuales y las expensas como si fuera una clienta aunque yo no podía escuchar nada de lo que me decía. Olvidando las cortesías salí de aquel lugar sin emitir palabra.

El estómago me dolía horrores de la angustia y dejando mi orgullo de lado marqué su número con desesperación.

 _Buzón de voz._ Marqué una vez más.

Es inútil, aunque quizás…

Tomé un taxi que no me importó quitarle a una mujer con sus quince bolsas de compras a punto de abordar. Le arrojé más dinero de lo que podría costar el trayecto al taxista para que arrancara de una vez y llegara lo más pronto posible al aeropuerto.

\- Vamos Eriol, contesta.

\- ¿Sakura?

\- Eriol, dime a que hora sale el vuelo de Shaoran.

\- Sakura no sé si…

\- Por favor Eriol. Te lo suplico. - él suspiró detrás de la línea.

\- Sale a las 20:30 hs pero no creo que… - corté la comunicación.

Miré el reloj con preocupación, eran las 19:00, pero tenia que llegar al aeropuerto de Tokio-Haneda cuanto antes. Debía llegar.

"Por favor, por favor Shaoran, no te vayas"

Veía los autos pasar a gran velocidad por mi ventanilla agradeciendo internamente que el taxista esté haciendo todo a su alcance por mí. Quizás mi rostro de agonía le causó conmoción o solo esperaba que no me arrepienta del dinero extra que le entregué.

Llegamos al estacionamiento y bajé lo más veloz que pude corriendo entre la multitud, pidiendo disculpas de ante mano por todas las personas que atropellé. Me tropecé con unas maletas al pasar pero me levanté de inmediato sin revisar el raspón de mi rodilla y seguí corriendo, los años de ser la mejor en deporte no tenían que fallarme ahora. Busqué en la cartelera los vuelos pertinentes encontrando la puerta que a las 20:30 horas saldría a su destino cuando una voz anuncio por altoparlantes: "Señores pasajeros del vuelo numero 2345 con destino a Hong Kong, esta es la última llamada"

Esperanza. Tenía una oportunidad.

Probé una vez más con su número y gracias al cielo está vez sí sonó. "Atiende por favor." No tenia mucho por hacer, no podía pasar al sector donde esperaban para abordar y por más que insistí en que lo ubicaran por altavoz no me lo permitieron, por poco y llaman a seguridad. No me quedaba otra que esperar escuchar su voz.

.

¿Alguna vez se sentaron en el suelo sin importar que la fina ropa que traían puesta se manchara y su vista quedara perdida en la nada observando sin ver a la gente pasar delante de sus ojos como figuras extrañas que no reconocerían ni aunque les prestaran atención?.

El reloj marcaba las 22:30 hs, hacía 2 que estaba en la misma posición con mi celular en la mano marcando de forma automática su número la cantidad de veces que no recuerdo para dirigirlas directo al buzón de voz.

\- Ni si quiera… me pude despedir.

-.-.-

Llegué a casa a eso de la una de la madrugada y sin hacer ruido para no despertar a mi padre me encerré en la biblioteca. No sé porque fui a ese lugar, ya no podía llorar más de lo que lo había hecho pero no me quería recostar. Estaba seca por dentro.

De pronto escuché un ruido molesto que provenía de algún lugar que no distinguí. Estaba tan absorta en la nada que no podía comprender aun con mi teléfono en la mano que alguien me estaba llamando. Cuando logré presionar el botón virtual volví de mi trance.

\- Diga.

\- Sakura, ¿estás bien? Tengo como 50 llamadas tuyas.

\- ¿Shaoran? - ¿en serio era él?¿O mi mente estaba jugando sucio conmigo?

\- Claro que soy yo, ¿ya me borraste de tus contactos? - su voz no sonaba a reproche, o eso creí, pero no podía descifrar si estaba angustiado, preocupado o dolido. Me quedé escuchando su respiración un segundo sin contestar para poder asimilar que estaba hablando con él antes de decir algo. - No, no te borré. - solo eso pude decir.

\- Bueno, veo que estás bien. Debo colgar.

\- NO! Espera. Te llamé porque fui a buscarte y me entero de casualidad ¿que regresaste a Hong Kong?. ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Y por qué lo hiciste sin despedirte de mí? Tu departamento ya está en alquiler, ¿no piensas regresar? ¿Tan poco te importo? - no era lo que quería decirle, no tenia que comenzar preguntando y reclamando, tenía que pedirle que me perdone y que lo estaré esperando el tiempo que sea necesario y no lo hice. Inconscientemente necesitaba saber lo que no quería oír, lo que planee que no suceda.

\- Tenía que irme. Tengo unos asuntos que resolver.

\- ¿Eso significa que nos volveremos a ver?.

\- …

\- ¿Shaoran? No me digas lo que no quiero oír.

\- Entonces no preguntes lo que ya sabes.

No puede ser. Tiene que ser un mal sueño, este no es el Shaoran que conozco.

\- Shaoran… perdóname. Te lo ruego, por favor, no me dejes así. - sin poder mediar con las lágrimas que creí evaporadas, estas brotaron con mis audibles sollozos que no pude controlar.

¿Dónde quedó la Sakura fuerte, independiente y autosuficiente?

\- Sakura… no creas que no lo siento. El hecho de que pienses que no eres de importancia para mí es la prueba de que nunca viste reflejado en mis ojos el amor que sentía por ti con la misma intensidad, quizás porque no lo sientes así.

\- Eso no es verdad Shaoran, yo te amo. - dije tratando de controlar mi llanto. No entendí porque me decía esas insensateces.

\- Lo sé, pero eso no basta. O quizás no es tan fuerte como crees y no quieres ver cómo de algún modo te dejaste llevar por lo que yo sentía por ti. Creaste la ilusión que ese cariño que siempre me tuviste era algo más fuerte pero no lo es, o no lo suficiente y yo no puedo solo conformarme.

\- No digas eso Shaoran, no es verdad. Me equivoqué lo sé, pero no te oculté las cosas porque no te tenga confianza. ¿No lo entiendes? Tenía miedo de perderte por una estupidez y no sabía como decírtelo. Tú eres el que está huyendo sin dar explicaciones coherentes, sin sentarnos a hablar como hacen las parejas cuando tiene problemas. Tú escapas de mí como si no fuéramos nada ¿y ahora me dices que nunca te amé?

El dolor de sus palabras estaban haciendo un hueco en mi corazón. No era lógico, no tenía sentido.

\- Quizás solo fue una obsesión, y como todas, cuando se cumplen se agotan en si mismas.

No supe que decir. Este no era él, no podía decirme semejante locura luego de reconocer que por años siempre quiso estar conmigo.

\- Por momentos me dices que nunca vi lo importante que soy para ti y al segundo siguiente me dices que solo es una obsesión?

\- No dije eso pensando en mí. Estoy tratando de hacerte ver lo que yo soy para ti.

Me saqué de quicio.

\- ¿Ya no se puede dialogar contigo? Estas hablando por mí, sacando conjeturas sin fundamentos Shaoran. ¿Nunca creíste que te correspondí verdad? Eres tan terco. - estaba enojada, triste y mi pecho se cerraba por momentos producto de la falta de aire.

\- Solo digo lo que pienso. No quiero seguir Sakura, siento que te idealicé. Supongo que esta distancia es lo mejor y además, tengo cosas que resolver que no sé cuanto tiempo me tomarán.

\- ¿Lo mejor para quién?¿Para ti?. La distancia no sería impedimento, buscaría la forma, lo sé.

\- Será lo mejor para los dos. Lamento mucho que esto se haya dado de esta forma pero no podía…

\- ¿No podías dar la cara verdad? - mis emociones fluctuaban sin frenos.

\- Si eso quieres pensar, si eso te deja más tranquila, adelante! Piensa que nunca me importaste, que lo nuestro fue un error, que me quité las ganas de estar contigo y ya no te necesito. Piensa que soy un monstruo sin corazón si eso te hace más feliz. No voy a soportarlo, me conozco, es mejor terminar ahora que dentro de dos años. - yo solo escuchaba sin creer lo que me decía - Tienes tus proyectos, tu carrera finalizada, tienes todo por delante, no te quedes en el tiempo esperándome. Sigue tu vida y si el destino nos vuelve a cruzar veremos que pasa.

\- Ya entendí.

\- Espero que puedas ser feliz Sakura, de verdad lo deseo, aunque no me creas.

\- Adiós.

Subí a tomar un baño con sus palabras resonando en mi cabeza una y otra vez como disco rayado. Dejé el agua fría correr para que mi cuerpo sufriera las consecuencias de mi corazón abatido. Nunca pensé que ese órgano interno que da vida pudiera ser aplastado de esta forma y seguir funcionando. Por primera vez sentí que me desangraba por dentro.

-.-.-

"Eres una mujer fuerte, linda, inteligente." "No necesitas un hombre para ser feliz, pero eres un fracaso, admítelo" "Todo fue tu culpa, te vas a quedar sola pero serás feliz, tendrás muchos pretendientes" "Busca un chico guapo, llévalo contigo esta noche, demuéstrale a "él" que no le perteneces."

Esa vocecita no paraba de repetirme eso una y otra y otra y otra vez al punto de imaginarme a mi misma materializada frente a mis ojos y no era una visión muy agradable en estos momentos.

\- Yaaaa déjame en paz. - le grité a la nada sintiendo una contusión en gran parte de mi cuerpo.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Cómo llegué a quedar dormida frente a la puerta de entrada?. La punzada en mi cabeza era tan intensa que necesitaba olvidar que la tenía. Si solo encontrara eso que necesitaba para lograrlo… ¿dónde la dejé?.

Me levanté del suelo como pude con la pared de apoyo y emitiendo unos audibles quejidos que nadie en la casa escuchará. Arrastré los pies hasta la cocina topándome con cosas que se desperdigaban por la sala sin saber que eran y sin preocuparme de acomodarlas donde deberían.

\- Sé que la dejé por algún lugar de aquí.

Entrecerré los ojos un par de veces y los restregué para focalizar mejor. Los platos rebalsaban en la bacha de la cocina pendientes por lavar pero no tenia ganas de hacerlo, no tenia ganas de nada últimamente. Debería ocuparme de todo ya que mi padre tuvo que viajar por una investigación y no sabia cuanto se ausentaría, podía ser un mes, dos o más, lo que ayudó a que no deba disimular demasiado mi estado actual. Sería muy estresante.

Me di fuerzas a mi misma para no pensar lo suficiente en él y el no tener noticias suyas desde aquella vez solo lograba que no se fuera de mi mente. Pasaba mis noches en vela contra mi voluntad sin importar que responsabilidad tenga el día siguiente ya que el arte de la disimulación me apañó hasta que ya no pude hacerlo.

El desfile de la muestra de Tomoyo fue un éxito rotundo pero con un ligero cambio de modelos. Le pedí no desfilar como estaba planeado y al día siguiente le plantee tomarme unos días de descanso. Ella es mi amiga, no preguntó demasiado porque mi máscara estaba intacta frente a los demás o entendió que a veces las cosas no se resuelven con palabras de aliento. No quería demostrarme débil ante nadie y no necesitaba consejos estupidos sobre el tema.

Los días de descanso los tomé para estar en casa. Solo salía para ir a la tienda y comprar lo necesario para olvidarlo todo.

\- Al fin te encontré. - tomé con una mano aquel frasco distintivo color plata que se convirtió en una extension de mi brazo en poco tiempo.

Luego de unas cuantas horas de tranquilidad, la noche del sábado me encontró aburrida y sumida en la música que los _Guns_ me transportaban. Tomoyo insistió en salir, despejarme y charlar como hace tiempo que no hacemos, pero no acepté. Mi plan no era hundirme de nuevo en la miseria de mis recuerdos que seguro vendrían anudados con su presencia.

Para distraerme bailaba a paso lento sobre el sofá casi en ropa interior, vistiendo una camiseta larga que mi hermano dejó una vez, hasta que el timbre sonó retumbando en mi cabeza y sacándome de quicio.

Tomoyo. ¿Cómo se le ocurrió venir a buscarme?.

Decidí no abrir, que suene, que llame a la policía si así lo desea pero no me voy a mover de aquí, pero a los pocos minutos golpeaban la puerta como si la quisieran derribar. No creo que sea Tomoyo, ella no es tan brusca.

Con mi mejor cara de fastidio abrí la puerta de golpe para encontrar a nada más ni nada menos que mi ex.

\- ¿Sakura? ¿E-estás bien? - dijo con sorpresa en sus ojos que recorrían mi figura.

Lo dejé pasar sin decirle que lo hiciera y me recosté en el sofá mientras tarareaba la canción que sonaba en ese momento, _"Live and let die"._ \- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? - dije sacando un cigarrillo y ofreciéndole otro a mi acompañante que me miraba confundido sin aceptar mi ofrenda. - ¿Qué te comió la lengua el gato?¿A qué viniste?.

\- Vine a hablar contigo. Tengo algo importante que decirte.

\- Importante ¿eh?. - sonreí para mis adentros mientras daba una larga calada y exhalaba las partículas que mis pulmones no llegaron a recibir. - Nada es importante, no existe tal cosa. Digamos que tienes algo de interés que contarme. ¿Y bien? ¿De qué se trata?.

\- Bueno, yo quería hablarte, o más bien, pedirte disculpas por mi comportamiento desde que nos reencontramos.

\- Ajá. - no lo miraba, no hacia falta, lo único de "interés" en ese momento era mi vara blanca y la canción que sonaba.

\- ¿Me estás escuchando Sakura?

\- ¿Eh? Si si, tu continúa, te escucho.

Seishiro captaba mi atención por momentos y por otros omitía lo que decía o trataba de suprimir su voz. Entendí gran parte de lo que contaba mientras fumaba el segundo cigarrillo, decía cosas como que fue un idiota, _"ya lo sabía",_ que se portó como un loco psicópata, _"también lo sabía"_ , que la empleada de Shaoran lo vio en mi graduación y le propuso un trato para separarnos y le envió esos mensajes a su celular, _"eso NO lo sabía"_.

Al fin su relato llamaba mi atención pero tan pronto reaccioné deduje que no era relevante en estos momentos, ya que él no está conmigo de todas formas. Estas semanas comprendí lo que me dijo aquella vez, que tarde o temprano nos terminaríamos separando por uno u otro motivo, por eso el comentario de Seishiro no me devolvió esperanza alguna y el enojo que debería sentir no hizo acto de presencia. Shaoran me idealizó, tal y como dijo, y yo no tengo la culpa de ello, no soy perfecta y aunque ni su imperfección ni la mía me parecían suficientes para terminar nuestra relación no podía luchar contra sus sentimientos. Si para él era insuficiente no había nada que hacer, no puede remar uno solo en una relación.

\- ¿Para qué viniste? ¿Para que te perdone? - Seishiro me estaba aburriendo con tanto parlamento que no solucionaría ningún acontecimiento de mi vida pasada y menos solucionaría algo en el futuro - Te perdono si quieres.

\- Si, yo… me sentí muy culpable y ahora que te veo no me siento mucho mejor.

¿Qué quiso decir con eso?¿Tan mal me veo?

 _Bueno, si nos percatamos del look de tu cabello, de las condiciones de la sala, de tu falta de sueño y las pocas prendas de vestir cualquiera pensaría que trabajas en un cabaret._

\- Pero si estoy perfecta ¿no lo ves?. Estoy disfrutando de buena música, fumando un cigarrillo mentolado, tomando una buena bebida.

\- Demasiada diría yo.

\- Ya estoy algo _grandecita_ para reproches ¿no lo crees?.

Lo miré para dejarle en claro mi mensaje y me di cuenta que estaba muy pegado a mí. La cercanía hizo estragos en mi cuerpo que hacia mucho no se impacientaba por tener a un hombre cerca. ¿Qué pasaría si me arrimo un poco más?

Arrimé mi rostro un poco, miraba su boca y sus ojos con lentitud hasta que rocé sus labios suavemente esperando el acuerdo tácito para continuar. Su respiración acompasada me dio la pauta que su leve resistencia no tardaría en ceder.

\- Sakura… no juegues conmigo.

\- ¿No quieres recordar viejos tiempos?

No hizo falta nada más para que sus labios atacaran los míos con desesperación y sus manos pasaran por mi figura con vehemencia. Me sentí deseada otra vez y traté de concentrarme en eso. Poco importaban las manos de quien pasaba por mi cuerpo, poco importaba si me gustaba o no lo que me hacían sentir, poco importaba lo que piensen de mí si nada de lo que diga tendrá validez.

Con un movimiento rápido me ubicó a horcajadas sobre él logrado que expirara un suave gemido por mi boca y mis dedos se entrelazaran en sus cabellos negros mientras los suyos se deslizaban por mis muslos. Traté de recordar nuestras noches de locura para poder besarlo como le gustaba, tocarlo donde lo haría delirar pero la amnesia era persistente en esos momentos y ya no estaba segura de querer satisfacerlo a mi gusto, solo me dejé llevar.

Quité mi camiseta larga que apenas cubría mi cuerpo quedándome solo en ropa interior y volví a besarlo hasta que dejó mis labios para pasar por mi cuello, buscando excitarme con la humedad de su boca y lo travieso de sus caricias pasando por mis pechos. Estaba perdiendo el control de mis acciones, sin pensar con quien me encontraba ahora, sin mediar mis deseos físicos, pero ¿quién podía objetar mi decisión? Si es todo lo que puedo ofrecer y lo único que quieren de mí.

Durante este tiempo lo comprendí, sólo soy un rostro bonito al que los hombres se creen incapaces amar. ¿Por qué no aceptar la realidad y dejar de buscar razones para pensar que soy un buen partido para relaciones estables? Evidentemente no lo soy ni una lo fui.

La confusión crecía en mi cabeza. Una parte de mí me rogaba detener lo que estaba haciendo pero no podía hablar y menos reaccionar. De alguna forma creí merecerlo y de todos modos era demasiado tarde para pensar en ello cuando nos encontramos en la oscuridad de mi cuarto. Mantenía mis ojos cerrados mientras él besaba cada parte de mí sobre el suave colchón que soportaba nuestro peso mientras yo intentaba no comparar su besos, no pensar en sus caricias, transportarme a otro lugar hasta que todo acabe y termine como debe ser.

Mi cuerpo pecador reacciona instintivamente a sus atenciones hasta que él quitó su camiseta dejando ver su torso desnudo, desconcentrándome para mirar sus ojos oscurecidos de deseo y carentes de esa calidez que podía encontrar solo en unos de color miel, esa que reflejaba el amor que me dijo nunca comprendí y que reconocí en ese instante. Pero era tarde. Quien ahora saboreaba mi cuello estaba apunto de tomar lo último que me queda de dignidad y estaba decidida a cumplir con el castigo. Sus manos acaparaban cada porción de mi piel a la vez que me invadían unas inmensas ganas de llorar que no logré contener.

\- Sakura, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras? - Seishiro se sentó en la cama mientras yo hacia lo mismo cubriendo mi rostro con las manos y mi cuerpo con mis piernas.

\- No puedo hacerlo, no puedo…

Pensé que esas palabras no bastarían para apaciguar sus ansias, pensé que irritado por la interrupción me tomaría de todas formas, pero todo lo contrario a lo que pensé, Seishiro se arrodilló frente a mí y tomó mis manos en las suyas quitándolas de mi rostro para apreciarme mejor.

\- Lo amas ¿cierto? - sus ojos no me miraban con reproche, sino con una calidez reconfortante.

No pude contestar su pregunta que dolorosa yacía en mi corazón porque ya la conocía. No quería reconocerle a él ni a mi misma que lo que más buscaba y deseaba en estos momentos era perderme en esos brazos a los que pertenecía. Estaba necia ante mis propios sentimientos por orgullo y porque me dolía demasiado como para afrontar que no podré olvidarlo jamás.

Seishiro se fue esa noche sin decir mucho más y estoy segura se lo agradeceré por siempre.


	13. Amistad y caos

**Los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP.**

 **La historia es de mi autoría**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 13 - Amistad y caos

* * *

 **Tomoyo`s POV**

Conozco a Sakura desde muy pequeña y hubiera sido desde mucho antes si mi madre no estuviera tan enojada con su prima, o mejor dicho, con quien se la arrebató a la temprana edad de 16 años. Ese hombre tan criticado por casarse con una estudiante siendo su profesor y de mayor edad que ella, es nada más y nada menos que la persona más gentil que he conocido jamás y el padre de mi prima y mejor amiga.

Sakura heredó la belleza de su madre, la calidez de los verdes ojos de la difunta Nadeshiko y la amabilidad de su padre Fujitaka. Su tierno y dulce carácter siempre atrajo a todo tipo de personas a su lado y desde muy niña fue querida por todos, y por supuesto, por mí. Ver a Sakura sonreír se convirtió en mi pasatiempo preferido, adoraba ver sus ojos rasgados o llenos de felicidad por sus logros en deporte, por comer fresas de postre o entusiasmada por llegar temprano a clases. Ella reía en todo momento, aunque había ocasiones en las que su sonrisa se aplacaba por alguna razón, como por ejemplo cuando hablaban de fantasmas… ah! Sakura le tenía pavor a los relator paranormales, aún les teme, pero yo trataba de animarla inventando historias paralelas en donde los fantasmas resultaban no ser seres oscuros y malvados sino amables almas buscando la luz.

Haría cualquier cosa por ver su sincera sonrisa una vez más.

Gran parte de mi niñez me pregunté por el verdadero motivo de mi fascinación hacia la castaña de ojos esmeralda y con el tiempo descubrí que existen amores de todo tipo, no solo el estipulado por los cuentos de hadas donde lo único que parece importar es esa melosa unión de la princesa con el príncipe, plano en donde yo quedaba fuera por demás pero tampoco quería pertenecer a él. El amor que tenía y tengo por Sakura será uno no catalogado. ¿Obsesivo? Un poco. ¿Afectivo? Por supuesto. ¿Romántico? No lo creo. Si alguna vez tuve dudas del orden de mis sentimientos, estas se aclararon cuando conocí a cierto Inglés que se trasladó Japón.

Lejos de llamarlo "amor a primera vista" mi relación con Eriol comenzó como una franca amistad, por lo menos de mi parte. Desde los 12 años que no coincidíamos con Sakura en los salones y aunque nos veíamos todos los recesos y fuera de ellos, siempre lo hacíamos solas, excepto en algunos casos que Li se sumaba a la ronda. Él y Sakura eran muy amigos para ese entonces, pero Shaoran se comenzó a juntar con un chico que trasladaron de Inglaterra hacia no mucho y compartía la mayoría del tiempo con él. En ese momento no tuve oportunidad de cruzar diálogo con ese misterioso chico de lentes y penetrante mirada hasta que nos los cruzamos a ambos una tarde en el parque. Desde ese día los cuatro nos hicimos inseparables.

Me sentía muy a gusto con Eriol, charlábamos de todo y juntos hasta observábamos en silencio la extraña relación de nuestros castaños favoritos, pensando en cuando lograrían confesarse, sin mediar que lo mismo pasaba entre nosotros. Es extraño y hasta cómico pensar que en un principio Shaoran no estaba muy contento con la presencia de Eriol ante nosotras, o más bien, ante Sakura. El Inglés se relacionó tan bien con ella que al afectado le era imposible no verlo con odio cada que le dirigía la palabra, pero debería darle las gracias, después de todo, solo así reconoció sus tímidos sentimientos hacia aquella persona que hoy le sigue robando el corazón.

Conforme los meses pasaban descubrí la fama de "roba corazones" que Eriol llevaba grabada en la frente, pero nunca me contaba de sus conquistas ni yo quería preguntar y cuando alguna chica pasaba rumoreando sobre él un calor poco común enfurecía mi rostro sin saber bien porqué.

O quizás sí sabía.

Nuestros sentimientos se fueron desarrollando de forma inesperada una tarde de ensayo en la clase de coro del instituto. Era habitual que él toque el piano y yo sea lo voz principal. La gente nos decía que había una química en nuestras melodías que hasta improvisando sonábamos en sincronía. Era casi mágico, tanto que me hacía sonrojar.

Una tarde de invierno decidimos romper las barreras que nosotros mismos nos impusimos. Teníamos 16 años y la atracción era mutua.

.

 _Flashback_

 _—_ _Daidouji, ¿me haría el favor de ir al salón de música y hacer copia de las partituras para el ensayo de mañana? - dijo la profesora de canto._

 _—_ _Por supuesto profesora, déjelo en mis manos._

 _Me dirigí al salón que a estas horas se encontraba desierto. Era una tarde helada como tantas otras y lo único que quería era ir a beber una taza de té caliente a mi casa. Tomaría las partituras y me iría lo más pronto posible._ _Pasé a tal velocidad a la sala que sin querer me tope con algo, o con "alguien", provocando que ambos cayéramos y que un colchón de carne y hueso amortiguara el impacto. Yo estaba ilesa, pero no podía decir lo mismo de mi víctima, o mejor dicho, salvador._

 _— Eriol! Como lo siento, que apenada estoy, ¿te encuentras bien?¿Te lastimaste?_

 _— Estoy bien Tommy, no te preocupes. - decía él mientras se sobaba la cabeza del golpe._

 _— ¿Por qué no vamos a la enfermería a que te revisen? Por favor, no me puedo quedar tranquila._

 _— No, no te preocupes. En serio, estoy bien. ¿Tú te hiciste daño?. - Eriol colocó sus manos en mi rostro estudiándolo con preocupación, como si mi cara hubiera tocado el suelo o si quisiera descubrir que no le mentía por no preocuparlo._

 _Me encontraba absorta en el profundo azul oscuro de sus ojos que aun con los lentes se podían apreciar. — Estoy bien. - dije esquivando la mirada con mis mejillas sonrojadas, podía sentir el calor emanando de ellas contrastando con el helado ambiente del salón._

 _— Me alegro entonces._

 _Eriol no quitaba sus manos de mi rostro y se me erizó la piel cuando su mano elevó mi barbilla un poco para que lo mirara nuevamente. La distancia era prudencial pero se acortaba a paso lento mientras nuestros ojos se fundían entre sí hasta que un ruido seco nos distrajo, sobresaltándonos a ambos. Arruinando el momento._

 _—_ _Es muy tarde ya, ¿quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?_

 _—_ _Mis guardaespaldas me estarán esperando. - dije angustiada por nunca poder pretender ser una adolescente normal, perdiendo la oportunidad espontánea de pequeños momentos no planificados como que Eriol me acompañe a casa._

 _—_ _No te preocupes, no hay problema. Caminemos juntos hacia la salida._

 _Asentí. Primero me dispuse a buscar las partituras que me habían solicitado mientras mi cabeza no dejaba de pensar en lo que pudo haber pasado minutos atrás. Mis mejillas enrojecieron de repente y luego fruncí el ceño casi por inercia._

 _— Tomoyo, ¿qué pasa?. ¿Estás moleta por algo?_

 _— No no, es solo que …_

 _¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Qué me moría de ganas de besarlo?¿Qué mi corazón se aceleraba a un ritmo estrepitoso cuando lo tenía cerca? ¿Qué quisiera que me acompañe todas las tardes a mi casa para llevarme a la cama un recuerdo de su sonrisa?_

 _— No es nada. No te preocupes. -dije dirigiéndome a la salida._

 _— Mira Tomoyo! Está nevando!. - Eriol señalaba fuera del ventanal de la sala, acercándose al mismo quedando uno al lado del otro admirando lo que la naturaleza nos presenta como un manto blanco de belleza._

 _— "La nieve es tan blanca y bella como tu tersa piel". - escuché en un susurro._

 _— ¿Qué dijiste? - sorprendida me giré a verlo._

 _Eriol es un poeta nato y es de público conocimiento que sus conquistas eran mérito de sus dulces versos y su sonrisa triunfadora, pero él nunca me había dicho a mí ninguna palabra digna de confundir mis sentimientos. Sentimientos que ya de por sí estaban revolucionados con solo verlo._

 _— Yo… discúlpame. No quise incomodarte. No sé porque lo dije._

 _— No… no te disculpes. Es lindo sentirse halagada._

 _— Te lo deben decir a diario. Veo como te miran todos al pasar._

 _— Pero no me importa que me miren si esos ojos no pertenecen a quien yo quiero._

 _Estaba jugando mi carta fuerte en ese momento, adentrándome en un mar de sensaciones que podían ser rechazadas y hechas trizas junto con mi corazón que no paraba de latir tan fuerte que dolía._

 _Para que no le queden dudas lo miré sin siquiera pestañear, tratando de gritarle "Eres tú" ansiando ser correspondida._

 _— Me siento un poco… celoso._

 _— ¿Celoso?_

 _¿Qué está diciendo? ¿Tan poco clara fui al expresarlo? Si hasta creo que me acerqué un poco a él cuando le dije eso y juraría que mis latidos se pueden oír hasta su ciudad natal._

 _— No sabes las noches que pasé en vela pensando en cómo lograr que tus ojos encontraran los míos como ahora. Estoy celoso porque desperdicié valioso tiempo en tu compañía._

 _— Eriol…_

 _Con sus dedos acomodó un mechón de cabello que caía por mi rostro para acariciar la porción de piel que estaba de paso. Mis ojos se cerraban solo un poco por el cálido contacto._

 _— Tersa como la imaginé._

 _No hizo falta nada más para que sus labios rozaran los míos y sus brazos rodeara mi cintura presionando con delicadeza._

 _Un torbellino de sensación recorrió cada rincón de mi cuerpo erizándome la piel y la oscuridad rodeó mis pupilas para experimentar nuestro primer beso en profundidad._

 _Fin del flashback_

 _._

Ese beso fue el primero de tantos y tan diferentes entre sí. Besos que me causaban emociones varias en mis adentros; amor, ternura, desespero, pertenencia, unidad. Sensaciones que no pude encontrar en nadie más desde que nos separamos, desde que decidí terminar nuestra relación pensando en lo mejor para él, para los dos.

Ese día reuní el valor que venía acumulando por meses pensando como decirle lo que iba a suceder, tratando de convencerme a mí antes que a él de que era una decisión acertada. No podía pedirle que renuncie a sus proyectos. El legado familiar caía sobre sus hombros y el deseo de mi madre en mi corazón. ¿Cómo podríamos mantener una relación a distancia? No podría soportar querer verlo cada mañana sin poder hacerlo. Era lo mejor… eso creí.

Partí a París al día siguiente de nuestra cuarta pelea consecutiva sobre el asunto. Cada palabra lograba quebrar más mi corazón por tomar esa decisión que lejos de ser fácil como él creyó, era un asunto que venía madurando, llorando en silencio.

Sakura se convirtió en mi refugio aun a la distancia. Procurábamos hablar a diario y hasta conectarnos vía Skype para no perder la costumbre de ver nuestros rostros. Ella entendió cada uno de los lamentos que callaba, siempre animándome con sus palabras, sus buenos deseos y su sonrisa sanadora. No habría nada que no haga por ella, por eso cuando a los varios días de reportarse enferma y negarse a que alguien la vea, no dudé en acudir a su llamado silencioso que bien sabía intentaba ocultar, pero nunca esperé encontrar el panorama que ahora se presenta ante mí.

-.-.-

La puerta de esa casa acogedora a la que tantos años de mi infancia ingresé esperando recibir el amor que las personas allí me brindaban, ahora se veía en un estado de abandono.

Semanas habrán pasando esas prendas en el piso, esos trastos sin lavar y las ventanas sin abrir para que el ambiente se sienta denso, tan pesado que me hiciera entrar en pánico buscando a Sakura.

Me invadió una sensación de desasosiego al ver aquella escena que pronto se convirtió en desesperación al encontrar a Sakura desparramada en el suelo de la cocina. Sacudí su cuerpo inerte llamándola mientras mi voz se quebraba de la congoja que sufría. Su estado era deplorable y los cadáveres que dejó el alcohol eran en parte los culpables de esa escena. Buscaba a mi alrededor algún indicio de otros elementos que hayan podido dejarla en ese estado que puedan agravar la situación. Por suerte no los hallé.

— Vamos Sakura! Despierta! Por favor…

Le arrojé un poco de agua en el rostro mientras seguía arrodillada tratando de hacerla reaccionar, hasta que al fin lo hizo.

— ¿Tomoyo?

Abracé su cuerpo con fuerza derramando lagrimas desconsoladas junto con ella, dando gracias que no haya tenido que recurrir a mayores. Cuando el alivio reconfortó un poco mi pulso, la tomé de los brazos presionándola, mirando a sus ojos con decisión y enojo.

— No hay nada, ¿ME ESCUCHAS?, NADA que te pueda estar pasando que te haga llegar a hasta este punto. ¿ENTIENDES!? NADA!

— Pero Tomoyo yo…

— NADA SAKURA! Ahora vamos, te vas a dar una buena ducha y te vienes conmigo. Luego hablaremos más calmadas.

Sin rechistar afirmó con un suave movimiento de su cabeza y con mi ayuda pudo levantarse. Ambas nos dirigimos al baño y sin ningún rastro de pudor la ayudé a desvestirse e ingresar en la bañera recostándose en ella mientras el agua llenaba de a poco la misma. Su vista se centraba en algún punto de los azulejos mientras yo le lavaba el cabello como si de una niña se tratara.

— Deja Tommy, yo sigo.

Observé sus ojos irritados y cansados para asegurarme que esté consiente de todo antes de acceder a su petición.

— Voy a preparar tus cosas. Dejo la puerta abierta por si me necesitas.

— Gracias. – dijo ya sin mirarme y algo avergonzada.

Si pudiera contar las veces que le levanté la voz a Sakura creo que ninguna calificaría como tal, pero esta situación rebalsó el límite de mi preocupación. Ella siempre fue un ser sensible y amoroso y me consta que todas sus relaciones fallidas endurecieron un poco su tierno corazón, pero eso no quita que le duela, que lo sufra. Aun así, la vi superar todas sus rupturas de forma sana y siempre tratando de plasmar una sonrisa a través de la cámara de su laptop asegurándome que "todo estará bien", lo que me tranquilizaba estando a kilómetros una de la otra. Ahora me pregunto si siempre tomó su desamor de esa manera o simplemente no quería preocuparme como ahora, que no recurrió a mí para ayudarla.

— No lo hagas. – dijo ella apareciendo por la puerta de su cuarto envuelta en una toalla. — Tú no tienes la culpa.

Con esas palabras comprendí que la distancia nunca quebrantó nuestra amistad, que aun podía descifrar lo que pensaba a pesar de ser yo la que siempre lleve el rol de observadora y entendí que si ella necesita canalizar su angustia sin mi ayuda no tengo que reprocharle nada, pero tampoco tengo que hacerlo conmigo misma. De nada vale en estos momentos pensar si soy o no una mala amiga para echarme en cara que esto no hubiera sucedido, porque quizás sí lo hubiera hecho.

Tomé su mano que no sostenía la toalla para evitar que cayera y la miré profundo a los ojos antes de depositar un beso en su mejilla que la ruborizó al instante.

— Perdón por gritarte, pero me preocupé. Sabes que no soporto verte sufrir.

— No sé qué hice para merecer tenerte a mi lado Tomoyo, pero alguien me quiere allí arriba para que así sea.

— Lo mismo digo.

Nos sonreímos como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido en la época de nuestra niñez y los problemas pasaran de largo, porque nada es de tal importancia si nos tenemos la una a la otra para superarlo.

La amistad es como un tesoro inmerso en un mar de diferentes matices, trasciende los kilómetros de distancia a lo largo, a lo ancho y sobre todo en lo profundo. No importa cuán bajo estés cayendo, si obraste bien o mal o si te ataste a los tobillos las piedras para hacerte descender, porque esa persona hará lo posible y lo imposible por liberarte y ayudarte a superarlo.

.

 **Sakura`s POV**

Por momentos sentí que estaba habitando un espacio desconocido, y es que este no se parecía en nada al acogedor hogar en el que nací.

Tomoyo estaba a mi lado llenando unas maletas con ropas varias de mi armario mientras yo miraba el espacio con nostalgia. Pensar que aquí pasé tardes enteras rodeada de mis peluches, escribiendo en mi diario, tomando té con Tomoyo mientras me mostraba sus diseños desde el celular o leyendo un libro en paz. Solía ser tan feliz con tan poco que no podía creer como caí en este profundo pozo.

— ¿Cómo hiciste?

Tomoyo me miró extrañada. — ¿Cómo hice qué Sakura?

— ¿Cómo hiciste para soportar su ausencia cuando te fuiste a París?

Necesitaba desesperadamente una solución mágica para sanar mi corazón. Este dolor era tan grande y me aprisionaba tanto el pecho que a veces me dejaba sin respirar.

— Sakura… sé que es difícil pero entiende esto, eres una mujer bella, inteligente y con un gran futuro por delante, sin mencionar que eres buena, compañera y condescendiente. Sé que encontrarás a alguien que te merezca y te haga feliz.

— Debo de tener alguna falla en mi configuración, algún hechizo de una de esas brujas de mala muerte o un legado maldito que me condene. Si soy todo eso que dices, algo debo tener para no poder mantener una relación.

— Tú no tienes nada malo Sakura. A veces el destino nos pone pruebas en el camino, nos cruza con personas que quizás nos hagan mal y otras que nos hacen muy bien, todo es un aprendizaje que aunque nos haga trizas, nos hace crecer. Además personas como tú nunca estarán solas porque tienes un corazón inmenso y te aseguro que serás recompensada cuando menos lo esperes.

— El punto es que ya me quedé sin corazón. - me senté en mi cama mirando hacia la ventana pensando en él y en esas palabras que retumban en mi mente desde que se fue. — Nunca nadie logró dejarme tan abatida como él. - mis puños se crispaban a la vez que mis ojos se empañaban — Quisiera odiarlo, no sabes cuanto deseo poder borrarlo de mi vida… pero no puedo, por más que lo intente se me aparece en cada paso que doy como un fantasma que me persigue por asuntos que no resolví, como recordatorio de todo lo que hice mal.

Las lágrimas fluyeron como agua corriente y me odié aun más por seguir llorando después de un mes de su partida y sin tener ni un mensaje pendiente en mi celular, ninguna llamada en el buzón de voz del fijo de casa. Nada. Se olvidó de mí como si fuera una cosa sin importancia, siguiendo su rumbo mientras yo buscaba los motivos necesarios para no cometer una locura.

¿Será que todo fue una mentira? ¿Cómo sus ojos pudieron engañarme a tan punto de creer que su vida dependía de la mía?

Que ilusa. Al final, yo dependía de la suya.

Puedo jurar que era amor lo que me transmitía su mirada, ese amor que me dijo yo no sentía y que ahora pongo en duda. Los recuerdos se hacían confusos con sus palabras ambiguas. ¿Me amaba y me dejaba ir porque yo no sentía lo mismo?¿Me amaba y me dejaba ir porque resulté no ser lo que esperaba?.

No soy perfecta, lo sé. Me equivoqué, lo sé. Pero él es simplemente un cobarde, que ante la primera dificultad decidió tirar la toalla. Ya no estoy segura de saber cuanto le importaba.

— No me dijiste como hiciste. Cómo hiciste para olvidarlo y seguir adelante.

Tomoyo secaba mis lagrimas con su pañuelo con la dulzura que la caracteriza, siempre tan amable conmigo como si fuera su objeto más preciado.

— El tiempo se encargó se aplacar el dolor. No te voy a mentir, nunca pude olvidarlo y tú tampoco podrás hacerlo, pero el tiempo te ayudará a entender el porque estas cosas suceden y esa aguja que sientes clavada en tu corazón ya no dolerá. Ahora lo importante es que entiendas que no puedes dejar tu vida por él, tienes que demostrarle que eres fuerte y que nadie puede arrebatarte la sonrisa que te caracteriza. Me tienes a mí y a tu familia para apoyarte en todo. Saldremos de esto juntas Sakura. Tu corazón sanará, lo prometo.

Le ofrecí a Tomoyo una sonrisa rota que hacia tiempo no practicaba y levanté mi rostro intentando aparentar que creía en sus palabras.

Quería creer en ellas, pero lo veía muy lejano por ahora.

-.-.-.-

Un mes más pasó casi sin notarlo y el calor agobiante aplacaba mis casi inexistentes ganas de salir.

La semana la tengo bastante ocupada con los trabajos que Tomoyo me da casi en exceso, sospecho quiere mantener mi mente enfocada en algo que me haga sentir útil y necesaria y debo reconocer que mi espíritu se renueva de a poco gracias a ello, sumado que aun me hospedo en su casa y las noches ya no son tan trágicas como al principio.

La soledad no es un buen aliado por el momento.

Tomoyo se está esforzando tanto por mí, por animarme que hasta cancelaba sus planes con Eriol para no dejarme sola, pero no podía permitir que ella cambiara todos su esquemas como si fuera una hija que tiene que cuidar, así que comencé con mi plan y me planté en la frente un cartel de "todo estará bien" lo suficientemente grande como para que ella y todos lo notaran, tratando de controlar mis emociones por las noches y fingiendo sonreír en todo momento. La farsa fue resultando a tal punto que comencé a creérmela yo también.

"Todo estará bien"

 _Sí, claro._

Hasta que llegó este maldito día.

.

Toda la mañana del sábado me la pasé cocinando postres sin ningún motivo aparente. Ante mis ojos podía apreciar una tarta de jugosas frutillas que no pude evitar probar, cupcakes rellenos y decorados con merengue italiano, galletitas de avena y miel y el recién terminado pastel de mousse de chocolate contrastando con la blanca mesada de mármol.

Observé dicho postre con una sonrisa que se desvaneció al instante que reconocí lo que mi mente retorcida estaba haciendo con mis acciones. Estaba furiosa y sentí un deseo enorme de destrozar ese pastel contra la pared que se aplacó al instante en el que recordé dónde me encontraba.

Desde que me instalé de Tomoyo que no regresé a mi casa, mi padre tenía unos meses más de trabajo fuera del país y era mi deber mantenerla en orden. Será mejor que ocupe mi día en el aseo de la misma para poder distraer mi mente.

Cuando llegué a esa casita de fachada amarilla me sorprendí de encontrar todo el lugar impecable. Tendré que agradecer más de la cuenta a Tomoyo por ocuparse de dejar en perfectas condiciones este lugar que pareció sufrir los daños del Apocalipsis. Pasé un trapo como para terminar de quitar la ínfima capa de polvo que cubría el piso y algunos adornos, no había mucho más que hacer.

Recorrí cada rincón buscando motivos para no tener que irme tan rápido de allí, pero era inútil, así que ingresé a mi cuarto y me dejé caer en la cama. El techo no estaba ayudando a despejar mi mente y ofuscada me levanté de golpe para ver re reojo mi compañera de viaje que tenía olvidada. Con gran expectativa tomé mi cámara dispuesta a salir y retratar lo que sea que encuentre en mi camino y llame la atención, pero de forma automática presioné el botón que me dejaba ver las últimas capturas de la misma.

Tuve que sujetarme fuerte del escritorio detrás de mí para no caer producto que lo que esa imagen me causóí. Allí me encontraba yo, durmiendo en la cama de este mismo cuarto con los rayos de sol iluminando mi silueta, que lejos de ser un retrato obsceno dejaba apreciar la belleza natural del momento. Momento íntimo que compartí con quien tomó esa foto.

Trataba de que mis piernas no toquen el suelo y mis ojos no se despegaban de esa pantalla. Acto seguido seguí pasando las imágenes en vez de apagarla y para mi muy mala suerte las fotos del parque estaban a solo un paso de esta; esa tarde que nos cruzamos de casualidad, que recordamos momentos de nuestra infancia y nos dimos ese raro primer beso.

¿Por qué tenia que recordar esto justo hoy?

Y para concluir mi acción masoquista del día, busqué debajo de la cama esa caja empolvada y olvidada que solía ver a diario antes de mudarme a Tokio por mis estudios.

Esa caja es de un cartón no muy resistente pero decorada con los colores y las formas que de niña adoraba; corazones rosa, brillos y stickers, esas tonterías. Dentro podía encontrar desde un lápiz que Tomoyo me regaló hasta recuerdos de los festivales que habían significado algo para mi, pero nada de eso importaba ahora. Lo que buscaba era otra cosa y lo hacia con desesperación.

— ¿Donde está? Tiene que estar por aquí.

Ya al borde del delirio di vuelta la caja para que todo su contenido se desparrame por el piso sin piedad. Comencé a esparcir los objetos y cartas hasta que encontré ese pedacito de papel. Mi primera foto sacada con una cámara analógica profesional.

Mi padre y mi hermano con mucho esfuerzo lograron reunir el dinero para regalármela cuando cumplí 15 años. Estaba tan feliz y emocionada que corrí afuera para poder retratar algo lindo del exterior, algún ave, la fachada de nuestra casa, los cerezos en flor, pero si de algo me caractericé siempre es de ser un poco torpe, el cual tuvo que hacerse notar cuando esa rama _se interpuso_ en mi camino. Como caí yo cayó mi cámara, y adiós felicidad.

Meses pasaron para que la garantía se hiciera cargo de repararla y cuando por fin estuvo en mis manos tuve sumo cuidado al tratarla. Ese día fue perfecto para tener mi cámara conmigo otra vez.

 _Flashback_

 _— Qué hermoso está el día hoy, ¿no crees? Que bueno que tuvimos la idea de venir al lago._

 _— Si, es un lindo día._

 _— ¿Lindo? Pero si está espectacular! Vamos Shaoran es tu cumpleaños! ¿Dónde está esa sonrisa? - miraba incrédula a mi amigo que se encontraba junto a mí con su vista en el horizonte. Tiene que aprender a disfrutar más de estos momentos._

 _— No me interesa mi cumpleaños, para mí es un día más y lo sabes._

 _— Ash! Tú siempre dices lo mismo pero no es un día cualquiera. - me paré frente a él para que deje de mirar la nada. - Hoy se celebra el día en el que Shaoran Li llegó a este mundo y si tú no lo crees tan importante te diré porque lo es para mí. - ahora sus ojos me miraban fijo y sonreí para mis adentros de captar su atención. — Hoy celebro dichosa de tener a esta persona en mi vida, de poder compartir una porción de su camino a la madurez, de observar cuanto ha crecido y notar que su amable corazón no cambió en absoluto. Estoy feliz porque en los años que llevamos juntos se preocupó por mí, me ayudó cuando más lo necesité, me socorrió en mis numerosas caídas, me convidó de su helado aunque odie compartir el chocolate y me brindó su más preciado tesoro… su sonrisa y su amistad._

 _Shaoran me miraba serio pero expectante ante mis palabras. — No me vas a hacer llorar si es lo que quieres._

 _Y ahí estaba su otra cualidad._

 _Gruñón._

 _— Tú sí que eres especial para arruinar momentos. - lo miré un poco molesta - Pero creo que esa es tu forma de decir "Gracias Sakura". Me conformo con ello._

 _En ese momento se paró frente a mí provocando que retrocediera unos pasos ya que estábamos muy cerca y por alguna razón esa cercanía me incomodaba. No era una sensación desagradable, solo me causaba un leve nerviosismo._

 _Me tomó de los hombros y me miró profundo a los ojos. Nunca había apreciado los matices de su iris que iban de un ámbar claro a oscuro y en ese momento sus cejas prominentes no se fruncían como era habitual. De a poco acercó mi cuerpo rígido al suyo para rodearme en sus brazos como nunca antes lo hizo. — Gracias, Sakura. Eso es todo lo que necesito._

 _Me relajé al instante y le correspondí el abrazo que se extendió por lo creo fue más de un minuto, sintiendo como esa sensación de incomodidad se desvanecía._

 _— Oh! Casi lo olvido! - me separé de repente y hurgué en mi bolso encontrando lo que buscaba. — Al fin tengo mi cámara! Saquémonos una foto._

 _— ¿Foto? Pero ¿cómo vamos a hacerlo? No pretenderás sacarme una a mí solo y no vas a pedirle a Daidouji que lo haga._

 _— Sí, tu book personal también estaba en mis planes, - bromeé - pero la primer foto quiero que sea de los dos, ya que me la trajeron este mismo día no podía ser de otra forma, y como soy yo la que quiere tener la dicha de presionar el botón será una auto-foto. Ven, acércate a mí lo más que puedas porque no se como saldrá luego y no tengo el brazo tan largo._

 _Shaoran estaba cerca pero sin rozarme. ¿Pero qué le pasa a este chico? Hace un minuto me estaba aprisionando en su pecho por tiempo indefinido y ahora parece repeler mi contacto._

 _— Vamos Shao… me acalambro. ¿Tienes idea de cuanto pesa esta cosa? Tómame por la cintura! ¿Qué esperas?_

 _Un leve sonrojo que no logré distinguir como tal apareció en sus mejillas luego de abrazarme con rigidez y esbozar una leve sonrisa._

 _Bueno, una casi inexistente sonrisa. Esas solo me las brindaba espontáneamente._

 _Fin del flashback_

 _._

Ese día saqué muchas fotos pero la mitad de ellas salieron veladas. Este pedacito de papel junto con otras pocas me transportaban a esas épocas donde la inocencia nos caracterizaba aun con 15 años.

Quiero odiarlo, olvidarlo, pero el destino se empeña en no cooperar.

— Shaoran… feliz cumpleaños.

Una pequeña lagrima rodó por mi mejilla y cayó directo al suelo mientras aprisionaba esa foto contra mi pecho. Pensé en escribirle, enviarle un mensaje. Mi mente me gritaba que no pero mi corazón idiota tenia que presionar "enviar".

 _Si serás masoquista Sakura Kinomoto._

 _._

 **Shaoran`s POV**

El vuelo llegó en el tiempo estipulado.

Al bajar mi buen amigo y compañero Wei me esperaba con una sonrisa y su impecable presencia. Fue al único que le avisé cuando llegaría y que sabe el motivo de mi regreso porque mi madre es un asunto aparte, en estos momentos no se puede dialogar con ella. Debo acabar con el drama familiar que nos involucra a todos.

— Joven Shaoran. Que gusto verlo de nuevo.

— Lo mismo digo Wei. ¿Mi madre está al tanto de mi llegada?

— Por supuesto que sí joven, no podría mentirle a la ama.

— Muy bien, entonces llévame al departamento. Me instalaré allí un tiempo.

— ¿No pasará por su casa primero?

— Hoy no Wei. Tengo asuntos pendientes. Solo avísele a mi madre que estoy bien y que me contactaré con ella en cuanto pueda.

— Como usted diga.

El departamento estaba situado no muy lejos del centro y a unas 15 cuadras de la sede principal de la empresa fundadora. Con solo 19 años decidí instalarme allí para no tener que lidiar con mis hermanas a menudo y la independencia era algo a lo que me había acostumbrado todos esos años en Japón. Fue una sorpresa encontrar que todo seguía en las mismas condiciones que lo dejé, los mismos muebles, cuadros, los pocos adornos, como si nunca me hubiera ido. Se que no fue demasiado el tiempo que me ausenté pero aun así, me sorprendió, ya que después de todo este lugar no era del todo mío.

— Su madre no permitió que nadie viniera aquí, ni siquiera sus hermanas.

— Y lo bien que hizo. -dije dejando mi maleta en el amplio living - Puedes irte Wei, yo me acomodaré.

— Si necesita algo no dude en llamarme joven.

— Lo haré.

No quise ser descortés con Wei pero necesitaba enfocarme en lo que apenas una horas debía hacer. Tomé mi celular y con asombro descubrí las casi 50 llamadas perdidas de Sakura, y no estoy exagerando.

Me debatí internamente si llamar era o no una buena idea mientras el teléfono sonaba esperando que me atendiera. La preocupación pudo más. Luego, todo atisbo de desazón se esfumó al tiempo que esas duras palabras salían de mi boca en un acto autómata.

No podía pensar en ello ahora. No podía pensar en ella de esa forma.

Miraba tras el ventanal a los edificios titilar con sus brillantes luces esta noche, evocando imágenes. El paisaje no se parece en nada al que me cautivó años atrás y del que pensé no me iría jamás. La vida da giros inesperados y hay que saber sobrellevarlos.

Perdí la noción del tiempo recargado sobre el balcón con mi cigarrillo a medio terminar hasta que un llamado de número desconocido hizo que tomara el celular y atendiera con mi voz firme. Eran ellos.

— Espero que tenga lo pactado heredero, ya sabe cuales son las consecuencias.

— Lugar y hora. - dije haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras.

— Mañana, 7 am. Mercado de los pájaros. Sin compañía o lo lamentará.

-.-.-

La mañana siguiente me encontraba solo, situado en el lugar indicado con el maletín más grande y pesado que cargué jamás. Este jueguito costó mucho más de lo esperado y ni si quiera pude regañar a Meiling y su mala junta. El Jardín de Pájaros de la calle Yuen Po es un lugar muy transitado, era lógico que me citaran en un sitio concurrido, así evitaría disturbios de nuestra parte, que de por sí no habría. Fuera de todo lo meticuloso y previsivo que puedo llegar a ser, ni se me cruzó por la cabeza emboscar a estos sujetos. Si de algo estoy seguro es de no poner en riesgo a las personas que me importan.

Y por personas que me importan… _"Este lugar me trae recuerdos"_

— Camine. Haga de cuenta que estamos juntos.

Una mujer alta de cabellos negros y unos ojos ocultos tras gafas oscuras me tomó del brazo y me guió con naturalidad hasta encontrar un auto estacionado a una cuadra de distancia del puesto.

No dije nada, solo me acerqué al vehículo hasta que la puerta trasera se abrió para que ingrese y la mujer me quitó el maletín de las manos, entregándoselo a la persona que me miraba expectante.

— Tranquilo Li. Entre.

— Esto no fue lo acordado. No pienso ingresar al auto.

El sujeto le hizo señas a otro que sin notarlo ya estaba detrás de mí empujándome dentro de este.

— ¿Cree que somos unos principiantes Li? Solo iremos a dar una vuelta, revisamos que el pago esté completo y lo dejamos ir.

— Y dejarán de interferir con mi familia y amigos.

— Siii siii, claaro que si. - balbuceaba el hombre de dura quijada mientras contaba el dinero. Asqueroso.

No estaba nada cómodo con la situación, miraba a todos lados como si pudiera hacerme humo y escapar por la rendija que la ventanilla del conductor. Los minutos pasaban como si fueran horas y un ligero sudor cubría mi máscara de indiferencia que debía mantener a toda costa.

El coche se detuvo de pronto con un frenado brusco que nos hizo derrapar.

— ¿Que sucede Heng? ¿Algún problema?

— Hay un anciano cortando la calle con sus porquerías. Mueeeveete anciano!

El despreciable chofer aceleraba en el lugar y tocaba bocina continuamente pero el mendigo caminaba a paso lento con su joroba, sus trastos y sus años encima.

— Maldito infeliz.

Quien habla ahora y está a mi lado se llama Xen Chang, líder de uno de los carteles de la mafia más importantes de Hong Kong. Pero no el único.

De un segundo al otro el desgarbado anciano sacó de sus trastos un arma K 47 disparando todas las municiones al frente del parabrisas del vehículo blindado en el que estábamos. Sin tiempo a reaccionar Xen bajó la ventanilla y comenzó a disparar con su Glock 40 mm mientras el chofer daba marcha atrás para huir de allí, pero otro auto apreció detrás dejándonos atrapados en un callejón sin salida mientras la lluvia de balas caía sobre nosotros.

— No van a poder conmigo ratas miserables. - gritaba Xen sacando debajo del asiento otro cargador para seguir con la balacera. De alguna manera entendió que no era yo el culpable de esta encrucijada, sino estaría muerto.

— Cuidado! - atiné a gritar cuando de frente vi otro auto aproximarse a gran velocidad embistiendo contra el nuestro.

La vuelta en "U" que intentó dar Heng no alcanzó a ser lo suficientemente rápida y el impacto se pudo sentir del lado opuesto al mío, dejando a Xen rígido en su lugar y un líquido espeso recorriendo su rostro.

— Ah! Que mierda!

Heng gritaba con rabia, el auto seguía en marcha y salió arando para el lado contrario llevándose por delante el carro del anciano y unos cuantos balazos que casi atraviesan el duro vidrio.

— Es tu culpa maldito. Tú hiciste que nos embaucaran y por eso mi jefe está muerto!.

Me gritaba mientras manejaba a alta velocidad y yo trataba de sostenerme de las puertas estropeadas del auto que en cualquier momento se quedaba a mitad de camino.

— ¿Qué dices estúpido!? Vine solo!.

— Mientes!

Heng estaba a punto de apuntarme con su arma que no soltó en ningún momento cuando otro auto salió de la nada cortándole el paso.

— Infelices hijos de perra!

Cegado por la ira, Heng se bajó disparando con su Bersa 9 mm sin importar exponerse contra quienes no tendrían misericordia, enfrentándose a la muerte que hizo sacudir sus extremidades de los números disparos que impactaron contra su flácido cuerpo.

Detrás de los oscuros vidrios podía ver varias siluetas acercándose a donde yo estaba, sentenciando mi salida. Soy un Li maldición! No me quedaré de brazos cruzados sin intentar salvar mi vida. Me pasé al lado del conductor sin intimidarme al ver esa figura apuntando al ya estrellado parabrisas y puse marcha atrás acelerando con todo lo que auto podía dar con sus achaques.

— Aguarde Xiao-lang!

¿Qué carajos? No me detuve aunque esa voz se me hacia familiar. La adrenalina corría por mis venas y mi instinto me pidió no parar.

Un sonido sordo de los tantos que había escuchado impactó contra las cubiertas del auto dejándome varado frente a estos sujetos que gritaban mi nombre. Agitado, con la vista nublada del esfuerzo retorcí mi cuerpo hacia atrás para tratar de alcanzar el arma del fallecido, pero la puerta se abrió de golpe impidiéndome llegar a ella, dejándome inmóvil, paralizado.

— Señor. ¿Se encuentra usted bien?

— ¿Qué? ¿Quién?

— Soy Kuo señor, su guarda espaldas. Venga con nosotros por favor, de prisa.

Entre Kuo y otros más me ayudaron a salir del auto para llevarme a la mansión Li y ser atendido por un medico. El impacto de aquel auto que terminó con la vida de Xen había causado contusiones en mi hombro y muslo izquierdo. Nada grave, pero una vez la adrenalina dejó de correr por mi cuerpo el dolor se volvió insoportable.

Quienes se enfrentaron en ese callejón eran nada más y nada menos que el segundo cartel de la mafia más importante, quienes mantenían una rivalidad ancestral con Xen Chang y sus séquito de pendencieros. Al parecer un ajuste de cuentas que muy tentados estuvieron de cobrar a raíz de mi presencia. El líder de la banda se enteró de los manejos que Xen estaba tratando conmigo y aprovechó la oportunidad para hacerse con el dinero y vengarse de Xen por los negocios fallidos entre ellos.

— No entiendo algo. Ustedes … ¿Cómo sabían dónde estaba?

— Bueno joven, me temo que no pude ocultarle la información a su madre y ella envió interceptar su teléfono desde que llegó. Lo estuvieron observando en todo momento, no interferirían si no fuera necesario. Ese era el plan.

Estaba acostado en la cama de mi antiguo dormitorio. Los calmantes comenzaban a surtir efecto pero debía agradecer a Wei y a mi madre por ello. Hay cosas que no se pueden lidiar solo aunque uno sea sienta con todas las facultades físicas y mentales de hacerlo.

— Gracias Wei. Si no lo hubieran hecho no se si estaría aquí.

Mis párpados vencidos se cerraron y mi corazón abatido se calmó al instante que pude suspirar de alivio.

 _"Fue una buena decisión"_

Dormí profundamente, pensando en esa frase que aplica a varios aspectos de mi vida.

.


	14. Tocando fondo

**Los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP. La historia es mía.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 14 - Tocando fondo

* * *

.

 **Shaoran`s POV**

Luego del incidente pude recuperar la fuerza necesaria para manejarme casi sin dolor, pero es increíble que una semana de descanso y reposo en cama los músculos comiencen a perder rigidez, el cuerpo se vuelve pesado y la simple acción de agacharse en cuclillas requiere más esfuerzo del que debería.

Mi madre insistió en que descanse al menos una semana o dos antes de retomar el trabajo aquí en Hong Kong y que me quede en la mansión hasta que me recupere del todo; que olvide el tema del compromiso hasta nuevo aviso (por suerte) y que no me exija más de lo debido. No me negué porque lo bueno de este lugar es el espacio para poder practicar y recuperar la masa muscular perdida.

Wei fue mi entrenador desde siempre hasta que me mudé a Japón y tuve que entrenar por mi cuenta. Ahora Kuo, uno de mis guardaespaldas, lo suplantó.

Las artes marciales Chinas combinadas con el antiguo _Kenjutsu_ oriundo de Japón eran demostradas en escena y el sudor recorría mi cuerpo entero luego de un precalentamiento que me tomó gran esfuerzo, pero un Li nunca debe demostrar debilidad. Kuo me extendió la _bokken_ de madera con la que entrenaba esta especialidad y se posicionó frente a mí para comenzar y con un breve saludo de pie inició el combate.

Los movimientos de Kuo eran demasiado ágiles para mí, que hace mucho no practicaba, logrando que una sensación de temor me invadiera cuando el aire comenzaba a escasear, pero recupere el aliento en cuanto comencé a ganar ventaja, como si mi cuerpo recodara como moverse adecuadamente por más que mi mente crea haberlo olvidado.

— Es todo por hoy Señor. No debe esforzare demasiado.

¿Cómo hace este sujeto? Su respiración está serena mientras la mía lucha por que más aire ingrese a los pulmones. Debo aprovechar y entrenar más seguido.

— Entrenaremos a diario Kuo. - le dije antes de tomar una toalla y secar brevemente mi cuerpo antes de ducharme.

.

Camino a mi habitación me topé con alguien que salía de otro cuarto y que por el atropello no pude distinguir. Le extendí la mano a esta persona que casi cae al suelo debido al impacto y cuando pude reconocer de quien se trataba me tensé de inmediato.

Sensaciones varias corrieron por mis venas con este encuentro. Hacia tanto que no la veía y el hacerlo solo me recordó una cosa…

— Xiao Lang!

… que ella es insufrible.

— Xiao Laaaang! Que bueno que te encuentro! Estos días no pude asistir y estaba tan preocupada, pero Tía Ieran me prohibió venir a verte hasta que te recuperes del todo. Que alegría me da que estás en perfecto estado… y en "que buen" estado estás primo. - dijo ella desviando sus ojos de mi rostro por mi torso desnudo.

Ladee mi cabeza y me alejé de su escrutinio. Meiling… pequeño demonio de Tazmania. Mujer de largos cabellos negros y volcánica mirada. Prima, prometida, amiga, ex-prometida, compañera, insolente, gritona, exasperante, asfixiante, histérica e imán de mala suerte … lo que me recuerda…

— Tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

Mi forma de ser no había cambiado mucho para con ella en estos años, y si bien Meiling dedicara toda si vida a intentar seguirme como si de mi sombra se tratara, no era de mi agrado tener a una mujer pegada a mí 24 horas al día.

Bueno, no a esta mujer.

— Ayyy Shaoraaan ¡No seas tan arisco! ¿Hace cuánto que no nos vemos? ¡Meses! Y ya me estas tratando como la peste.

— Un mes y medio… me fui solo 45 días. Insististe en pasar casi tres semanas conviviendo conmigo en mi departamento porque no sabias si me volverías a ver, lo cual no me quedó otra que acceder muy a mi pesar de esa loca idea tuya de que no regresaría, luego me acompañaste al aeropuerto llorando a moco tendido como si me fuera a morir o algo por el estilo. Aun no me desintoxico de todo eso Meiling.

— Ya te fuiste a Japón una vez y con suerte te vi 3 semanas en vacaciones, hasta que convencí a mi madre de ir contigo pasaron dos años. ¡Tenía mis razones!- decía con su ceño fruncido y sus brazos en la cintura a modo de protesta. — ¡Y no seas tan malo conmigo Xiao Lang! Ya vendrás suplicando perdón.

 _Claro que … no._

— Me voy a duchar. Bajo en 20 minutos y hablaremos en el despacho de mi madre.

.

El agua era una especie de terapia. Era absurdo imaginar como las gotas arrastraban con ellas toda la frustración acumulada, convirtiéndose en las heroínas al final del día, llevándose por la cañería los malos pensamientos, los esfuerzos mal logrados, las palabras que no quise decir, todo, aunque sea por un instante.

Comencé a pensar en lo sucedido y la imagen de ella vino a mí.

Como si pudiera olvidarla…

Sacudí mi cabeza para que mi mente dejara de evocar momentos que no deseo recordar y que se clavan como espinas infectando mi ya maltrecho corazón. El solo hecho de imaginar lo confundida que debió estar cuando le dije esas palabras…

 _"Creaste la ilusión que ese cariño que siempre me tuviste era algo más fuerte, pero no lo es"_

Fuerte. Así me tuve que sentir yo para poder decir eso.

 _"No quiero seguir Sakura, siento que te idealicé. Supongo que esta distancia es lo mejor."_

Es probable que la haya idealizado desde que mis ojos encontraron que los suyos eran mucho más transparentes y sinceros, esos que emanaban dulzura, inspirándome a protegerla. La respuesta a ese pensamiento no era algo negativo según mi perspectiva y por más errores que ella pueda cometer no podría bajarla del pedestal del que nunca debería salir y del que muchos la intentaron derrocar. Por eso la alejé de mí.

Y para aceptar toda la verdad, no tengo ninguna definición de amor.

Salí del baño con los ánimos caídos y una sensación de vacío en mi estomago. Jamás volveré a ser el mismo. Jamás volveré a sentirme igual.

— Y ¿Qué tal Japón? ¿Viste a nuestros compañeros?

— Pero ¿qué? ¡MEILING! ¡Me estoy cambiando! ¡Sal de mi cuarto ahora mismo!

— Estoy aburrida Xiao… y te estas tardando mucho.

— Te voy a dar muchas razones por la cual ocupar tu mente en unos momentos, ahora ¡Déjame en paz!

¡Pedazo de mujer exasperante!

 _Pero tiene unas piernas de infarto ¿la viste? Yo que tu retomo esos días de compromiso por un tiempo._

Oh por Dios, no y mil veces NO!

Creo que la abstinencia me va a volver loco!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tic Tac

— ¿Quieres dejar de dar vueltas, bajar ese adorno y prestarme un poco de atención? ¿No recuerdas los motivos principales para que yo esté en esta situación?.

Estaba sentado en el sillón de mi madre de brazos cruzados. Frente a mí, del otro lado del escritorio, una especie de mujer a la que nunca pude comprender. Allí, dando vueltas por todo el sector pasando sus dedos por los lomos de aquellos libros y tomando ese barquito de madera como si estudiara su forma y las pocas pelusas del estante fueran más interesantes que mi monólogo.

— Ay Shao.. ya estoy cansada de tanto "bla bla". Te escuché los primero 10 minutos, pero vamos más de media hora aquí. No se que más quieres que diga. Yo también siento mucho lo que pasó.

— Entonces lo hubieras pensado mejor antes de involucrarte con gente de ese tipo. ¿No te das cuenta que todos sufrimos las consecuencias de tus actos? Eres como la obeja negra de la familia! Siempre metiendo las narices en los hoyos equivocados, sintiéndote poderosa y rebelde sin escuchar a nadie. Terca como mula.

— Aaayysssshhh! ¿Sabes qué!? Estoy harta de escucharte decir y repetir todo lo que tuviste que pasar, lo que la Tía tuvo que pasar, la plata que perdieron, las consecuencias que sufrieron… ¿Y yo? ¿Alguien se puso a pensar en mí?¿No crees que también soy víctima de todo esto? - sus ojos estaban hechos furia revestida en un manto de agua salada - ESTABA ENAMORADA SHAORAN! ¿Puedes entender eso si quiera? - claro que podía - ¿Te pusiste a pensar por un segundo que me engañaron? Di todo por ese hombre, estuve dos años con él y antes que cualquier amenaza estaba mi corazón destrozado, hecho añicos al enterarme de sus aventuras, pulverizado y desperdigado por doquier y luego esto… atentan contras nuestra vida por ese infeliz al que decía amar y yo, no puedo sentirme peor. Todo me sale mal, todo lo hago mal, nadie me toma en serio. Ni tú. Ni Ieran. Ni Tian. Nadie.

Meiling se paró frente al ventanal del despacho de mi madre con la cabeza gacha mientras yo no podía sentirme más miserable.

Es que mi corazón, también se perdió.

— Meiling… solo estoy cabreado, sabes como me pongo… no quise decir eso.

— Si quisiste. Tú eres así de honesto. Siempre admiré tu temple, tu fortaleza. Por más que me rechaces ocuparás un lugar especial en mi corazón, en mi vida. - sus manos estrujaban la tela de las cortinas, como si sus dedos pudieran traspasarla en cualquier momento. - Cuando me enteré lo que te pasó yo … si algo te llegaba a suceder… - suspiró profundo, casi sollozando. - Quizás es hora de que _la obeja negr_ a, el estorbo, la manzana podrida, deje de manchar la reputación de la familia. Quizás debería irme lejos, cambiar de nombre. Ya no se si quiero ser una Li. No necesito que me hundan en la miseria, que ya bastante lo hago por mi propia cuenta.

— No digas eso. - dije acercándome a ella, poniendo mi mano en su cabeza, dejando que se recostara en mi hombro. - Soy un imbécil. A veces pierdo el tacto. Perdóname.

No es que sea un lobo hijo de perra, aunque tampoco soy un tierno conejito, pero escucharla a Meiling hablar de su relación con Tian me entumeció el cuerpo y me heló la sangre.

¿Quién soy yo para juzgarla? Como si pudiéramos elegir de quien enamorarnos.

Una cosa es segura… el amor nos vuelve idiotas. Ciegos e idiotas.

— Eres bueno cuando te lo propones Shao. Por eso te quiero tanto, porque lo que sea que hagas o digas lo haces con sinceridad.

Esos rubíes me miraban con una inmensa tristeza por momentos y se desviaban hacia las hojas que se mecían en los árboles desde la ventana. A pesar de lo insufrible que ella pueda llegar a ser, en el fondo, muy en el fondo y sin que ella se entere, la quiero.

— Me asusté. Cuando vi esa foto tuya con ese mensaje macabro entré en pánico. Por eso reacciono así Meiling, porque no quiero que te lastimen y no es que te echo la culpa de todo, solo que a veces necesito canalizar la ira en algo, en alguien, y bueno… tú siempre tiras alguna soga de la cual agarrarme.

Meiling deshizo nuestro seudo abrazo con su mirada incriminatoria.

Se venia el golpe, la cachetada, el bufido seguido de un portazo que escucharán hasta el continente Americano, algo tan característico suyo. Pero en lugar de eso, sus cachetes se inflaron y casi escupe saliva cuando comenzó a reír histéricamente. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus ojos rasgados con pequeñas lágrimas emergiendo de ellos. Su brazo sujetaba su estómago y yo no pude evitar contagiarme de su risa. Esa sonora carcajada que sin pudor logra vociferar.

Ya sin entender que gracia le hizo aquello me uní a ella en el suelo, apoyando la cabeza en la pared y tratando de recuperar aire para hablar. No recuerdo la última vez que me reí tanto con Meiling.

— No cambias más Shaoran. Siempre seremos como perro y gato. Aunque en secreto nos acurruquemos, siempre tendremos esa electricidad y esa viveza para fastidiarnos la vida. Estoy contenta de que no perdamos nuestro toque.

— Cada día confirmo que estás más loca que una cabra mujer.

— Pero así me quieres. - dijo con su sonrisa victoriosa y sus ojos estudiando mi rostro con malicia.

— No creo que hayamos llegado hasta ese punto. - dije mirando al frente tratando de no reír sin lograrlo.

— ¡Tus muecas te delatan! ¡Si que eres mentiroso! - me empujó riendo. Retomando esa sonrisa que nunca debí quitarle.

Tengo que aprender a decir las cosas de otra forma.

Dejar de ser tan cabrón.

Tratarla mejor.

Disfrutar de su compañía.

— Oye Shao… cuéntame algo de tu visita a Japón. ¿Viste a Sakura?

…

Retracto lo dicho.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _"Shaoran yo te amo"_

 _"Shaoran yo te amo"_

 _"yo te amo"_

 _"Shaoran"_

 _"Shaoran" … "¿Por qué?"_

Hace varias noches que ese momento me atormenta en mis sueños.

Me encuentro situado en un paisaje neutro que no reconozco. Hay árboles y arbustos a mí alrededor y un camino de piedra sin horizonte bastante difuso. A lo lejos escucho una voz, pero no de cualquier persona, es la voz de ella, de Sakura. La escucho repetidas veces como una tortuosa melodía que nunca termina, constante y hasta tediosa que acelera mi corazón. La llamo desesperadamente pero no logro verla y continúo escuchando su voz caminando en esa única dirección.

De pronto diviso una silueta que por su forma me indica ser de una persona y la voz se intensifica cada que me acerco más a ella. _"Sakuraaa" "Sakura espera!"_. Comienzo a correr pero no puedo alcanzarla. Sigo corriendo hacia ella pero no logro distinguir su rostro, es como una bruma que me atormenta a la vez que sus palabras resuenan en mi cabeza.

…

Siempre acabo de la misma forma, despertando de golpe bañado en sudor, agitado de la desesperación y con una sensación de que algo se me estruja en mi interior. Un vació imposible de llenar.

"Te amo". La primera vez que escucho esas palabras salir de su boca justo en el momento que la rechacé de la manera más cruel, y como nunca antes sentí que mi corazón se quebraba en pedazos invisibles e imposibles de ubicar para reconstruirlo. Daría mi vida por borrar de mi memoria sus sollozos mientras me decía esas simples palabras cargadas de desesperación, y por ese motivo, renunciaré a mi felicidad por la suya.

No tuve mucho tiempo para asimilar la situación ni para planificar como afrontarla y plantearle que lo nuestro no podía ser posible sin revelarle la verdad de mis acciones, o parte de ellas. Aproveché el enojo por lo sucedido, de su encuentro con ese desgraciado, lo utilicé a mi favor para desquitarme y que no deseara verme nunca más. Solo así evitaría involucrarla en el delicado asunto que me traía de vuelva a Hong Kong sin sopesar la posibilidad que su locura la lleve a tomarse el primer avión a mi encuentro. Mi orgullo herido es un asunto menor a lo que ahora me debía afrontar.

— Ahhh… ¿cómo haré con todo esto?

— ¿Qué harás con qué Xiao Lang?

¿Qué? ¿Quién? ¿Meiling?

 _¿Meiling?_

— ¡Meiliiiing! ¿Q-qué? ¿Qué estás haciendo en mi cuarto?

Mi prima, mi histriónica prima estaba a escasos centímetros de mí, muy cómoda arriba de la cama. Como siempre invadiendo mi espacio personal.

— Es que estabas gritando Shao… y sudando mucho, estaba apunto de despertarte. Me preocupas.

— No vengas con tonterías.

— No, no, a mi no me engañas. Estabas afligido, como si el corazón se te fuera a parar en cualquier momento.

— Bueno bueno, ya déjate de bobadas y aléjate de mí. Voy a tomar una ducha y esta vez no te quiero ver cuando salga.

Esta chica me va a matar de un susto y encima se me pone a platicar como si estuviera en el diván del analista. Este mes que pasó luego de la charla que tuvimos, se creyó con la posibilidad de tomas más atribuciones de las que debería.

Mala jugada.

Meiling se levantó de la cama y con una sonrisa triunfadora, de vaya uno a saber porque, se arrimó a la puerta.

— Apúrate ¿quieres?. Tía Ieran quiere que desayunemos todos juntos hoy.

— Si, si. Ya voy.

Me levanté a paso rápido para ducharme y bajar a la ceremoniosa reunión de cada año en la familia Li. Justo hoy, después de todo lo que pasó, no tengo ganas de compartir con ellos. Si las cosas hubiera sido diferente… si yo fuera una persona normal, con una simple y acotada vida… seguro estaría despertando esperando por …

— ¿Un mensaje?

No es raro que la gente se contacte conmigo en cualquier momento del día, hora y lugar ya que hace poco tiempo retomé mi puesto en la empresa, y al ser nuestra firma de carácter internacional, es muy usual dado por el cambio horario.

Pero ese mensaje…

No soy ni supersticioso ni creo en adivinos de ninguna índole, pero una extraña sensación, como una nube espesa y conocida me embargaba cada paso que daba hacia el artefacto que vibraba encendiendo su punto luminoso casi imperceptible por la luz que inundaba mi lúgubre habitación.

Predicción acertada.

La mente se me bloqueó y el aire se me fue retirado en un segundo.

 _"Feliz cumpleaños, lobito"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Quedé en estado catatónico por al rededor de cinco minutos. El celular seguía mostrando aquellas palabras y mi mente se debatía cosas que no pude procesar.

No era la gran cosa, era un mensaje de buenos deseos en una fecha especial que nunca me importó demasiado. Lo que no dejaba de mirar es que luego de todo lo que dije y el tiempo que pasó, ese remitente siga apareciendo en algún momento de mi vida para ponerme patas para arriba o arrodillado a su merced esperando el veredicto del juicio final.

 _— Gracias. ¿Cómo estás?_

No debía contestarle! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hice? Un simple "gracias" todo caso y nada más. ¡Nada más!

Malditos dedos que toman posesión de mí aprovechando mi estupefacción.

— Bien. ¿Y tú?

Y si le digo algo como "¿Mejor imposible?" Así no me mandará más mensajes y quedaré como el hijo de perra que quiero crea que soy para alejarla de mí.

— Bien también.

 _Oh que bien, veo que tienes mucha convicción._

Maldición.

— Hoy encontré esta foto, la que nos tomamos hace 11 años en el lago justo un 13 de Julio. Se nos veía muy bien.

 _Que inoportuno._

En breves segundos una imagen borrosa se descargó al instante.

Se veía de fondo que estaba en su habitación, esa de color rosa y amarillo pálido que algunas veces visité cuando estaba enferma o debíamos buscar sus libros para los deberes. Sus dedos sostenían un pedazo de papel amarillento con los tonos un poco lavados pero manteniendo su esencia intacta.

¿Cómo olvidar ese día? ¿Cómo olvidar algo, lo más mínimo, que haya vivido con ella?

Imposible.

Pero con esta nueva postura… ¿qué se supone que le diga? _"Oh! sí, que bien, recuerdo que casi me confieso a ti ese día pero fui un cobarde"_. O _"Qué lindos recuerdos. Me encantaría que volvamos a ese lago y no perder la oportunidad de besarte"_. Esperen, mejor aún.. _"Encontrémonos en ese lugar, cambiemos de nombre, de barrio, de ciudad y huyamos juntos así vivamos bajo un puente"._

No.

Tenía un plan. Debía respetarlo.

— No sé si recuerdo mucho de ese día. Gracias de todas formas. Me tengo que ir. Adiós.

Enviar.

.

 **Meiling`s POV**

Reencontrarme con Shaoran luego del incidente fue trágico y a la vez constructivo. Puedo asegurar que aunque nuestra relación siempre se haya basado en monólogos de mi parte y evasivas de las suyas, nos queremos. Este tiempo que pasamos juntos, ya que él aun permanece en la mansión, me sirvió para darme cuenta de muchas cosas.

La primera es que su coraza cada día se resquebraja más y de a poco me deja participar en pequeños momentos de su vida con más naturalidad y sin tantos gruñidos de su parte. Y la otra, es que está sumido en una profunda tristeza, una que nunca lo vi pasar y que intenta minimizar ante la mirada del otro.

No hizo falta que me cuente su historia y al ver sus ojos amargados le permití el lujo de no atosigarlo con el tema.

Para eso tenia a Daidouji.

Inmediatamente luego de cruzas esas escasas palabras con Shaoran decidí que sería bueno contactar a la persona que más conoce a Sakura y quien seguro no omitirá comentarios.

Tomoyo me contó todo lo sucedido entre ellos y hasta me enteré de las decaídas que aquella con nombre de flor tuvo que pasar, llevándome un peso enorme en el pecho.

Son tan idiotas los dos.

Desde niños todos nos percatábamos de cuan claros eran los sentimientos que se profesaban y que disfrazaban de amistad, y ahora que el tiempo los hizo madurar lo suficiente como para afrontarlo de una vez por todas, ellos deciden tirarlo por la borda. Es más fácil entregarse al dolor que el dolor de luchar por ello y perder. Nunca se pusieron a pensar qué ganarían.

No le conté a Shaoran en que estado tuvo que encontrar Tomoyo a Sakura producto de la depresión, ni le pregunté porque había decidido dejarla de un día para el otro y sin siquiera hacerlo personalmente. Tenía el presentimiento que la situación que generé con el asunto de Tian y los mafiosos era en parte uno de los motivos de su distanciamiento y eso me hacia sentir tan culpable que no quería escuchar afirmar mis sospechas de su boca. No podría soportarlo.

Me di a la tarea de hacer los días de Shaoran lo más "confortables" posibles dentro de mis facultades y de lo que él lo permitiera. Sacándole una sonrisa cada que me sea posible y nunca más le volví a preguntar por ella. Pero de algo estoy segura, y es que si esos dos no pueden estar juntos, entonces la vida es una real bazofia.

Trabajaré para modificarlo. Se lo debo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— Shaoo! ¿Qué vas a querer hacer por tu cumpleaños? ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo? ¿Ir a algún concierto? ¿A comer una porción de tarta a un café?

— Lo único que deseo es poder pasar esta página con la que llevo más de diez minutos tratando de leer y para eso necesito que me dejes en paz Meiling. No estoy de humor para festejos.

— ¡Pero el 13 no hicimos nada! Prometiste que el fin de semana iríamos a algún lugar para distendernos, pasar el rato.

Shaoran estaba leyendo un libro aburrido en la sala de estar sin querer prestarme ni un poco de atención. Como es lo usual. Solo que desde su cumpleaños que lo noto más decaído de lo normal y tengo la intuición de que una castaña de ojos verdes está relacionada con ello. ¿Lo habrá llamado? O quizás no lo hizo y por eso está tan deprimido. Tomoyo no me contó nada al respecto pero me dijo que también notó en ella un cambio, solo que ella cree que es uno positivo.

— Puedo cambiar de opinión.

Antes que pueda reclamarle por vigésima vez su negativa, el timbre sonó.

Wei caminó a paso elegante hasta la entrada y recibió con gusto a una persona de la cual no puedo opinar lo mismo.

Chen.

— ¡Ey Xiao! ¿Qué bueno que te encuentro vivo! ¿Qué haces leyendo un libro un sábado por la tarde-noche?

El susodicho atravesó el umbral que dividía el lobby con la sala principal, caminando con su sonrisa blanca y triunfante, destilando arrogancia el muy engreído y guapo Chen.

Digamos que tengo una historia que es mejor no recordar con el aludido.

— ¡Meiling! Años que no te veo por aquí. El rojo te queda de maravilla como suelo recordar.

Rodé mis ojos ante su comentario desubicado y me alejé de esa mirada lasciva que recorría mi vestido ceñido al cuerpo.

— Ya déjala tranquila. - dijo Shaoran por fin, obligando a su "amigo" a comportarse. - ¿Qué haces por aquí?

— ¿Esa es forma de recibir a tu compañero de ruta?. - dijo poniendo sus manos en los hombros de mi primo - Vine a sacarte de estas 4 o 40 paredes en las que estás refugiado. Hoy vamos a festejar.

— No gracias. No estoy de humor, en serio. ¿Por qué no otro día? Estoy cansado realmente.

Ese es mi Shao. Él solo saldrá conmigo si se lo propone.

— ¡Ah vamos! Nada que un par de tragos no puedan animarte. Vamos a _Zone_ un rato y recordemos viejos tiempos. Solo un par de horas y si llegamos y te quieres ir, nos volvemos.

Oh no. Lo está dudando. Puedo verlo en sus ojos de miel.

— Creo que un rato no me vendría mal.

— ¡Ese es mi hombre! - festejaba el chino a su lado sacudiéndolo de la emoción - No te vas a arrepentir. Te espero en la puerta del bar a las 23 hs.

Chen se fue de la casa no sin antes guiñarme un ojo al salir. Por su puesto que mi cara denotaba de todo menos cariño ante esta persona y mis ojos rabiosos se dirigieron a Shaoran una vez que quedamos solos otra vez.

— ¡Dijiste que no querías salir! ¡Me dijiste que no a mí ¿Y sí a él? ¡Eres increíble Shaoran!

— Mei. Si no le decía que sí, tú y él me iban a volver loco.

— Pero… pero…

 _Piensa Mei, piensa._

— ¡Entonces voy con ustedes!

Shaoran me miraba amenazandome para que me retracte.

— Ni loco.

Ja! Como si pudiera detenerme.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Futtie me acompañó esa noche a vigilar a Shaoran y su detestable amigo. La segunda más pequeña de los Li estaba tan ansiosa por salir después de tanto tiempo que me arrastraba de un lado a otro según la canción que escuchaba sonar. Ella no es mucho mayor que Shaoran pero hacia meses que no salía debido a sus exigencias en la universidad, a la que luego de unos cuantos años sabáticos, decidió inscribirse.

El lugar estaba repleto, desbordando de cuerpos sudorosos perdiendo el control y por el momento mi plan de incógnito estaba resultando.

Podía observar a Shaoran sentado en un sillón del VIP bebiendo su whisky preferido mientras Chen coqueteaba con dos extranjeras demasiado vulgares para estar en uno de estos clubes tan famosos y prestigiosos como lo es "Zone". Mi primo estaba solo bebiendo y charlando con Chen de vez en cuando hasta que este se paró con las dos rubias que les hablé para ir a un lugar más privado. Le codeó a Shaoran en señal de que lo acompañe pero él no quizo seguirlo.

Este era mi momento. Tenía que aparecer y decirle que vayamos a otro lugar o por lo menos quedarme a su lado para que ninguna ninfa se acerque a él.

Pero Futtie tenía otros planes.

— ¡Vamos Mei! Vayamos a la barra de la otra pista. Conocí a un francés que nos invitará tragos gratis pero no quiero ir sola. ¡Acompáñame!.

— Pero yo no …

— ¡Vamos!

Y así fui arrastrada pasillo al fondo por una de las cinco hermanas Li que podría superarme en insistencia.

El francés era una monada y después de comprobar lo bien que congeniaba con Futtie, decidí dejarla sola para que al fin pueda comprobar porque los besos de lengua llevan en su nombre aquella nacionalidad.

Cuando regresé en busca de Shaoran no lo encontré sentado en el sofá, ni en el la barra, ni si quiera estaba en el VIP.

Me adentré en la pista y me subí al parlante para tener una mejor perspectiva ganando unos cuantos chiflidos y gritos para que me suba el vestido o le muestre mis pechos a estos depravados excedidos en alcohol y otras sustancias.

Es increíble como mi vista de halcón pudo divisar esa melena y esa camisa azul eléctrico que por suerte se le ocurrió vestir, facilitándome la tarea.

Allí estaba mi primo, apoyado de costado en la pared del recinto hablando con una pelirroja que no paraba de tocarse el cabello para pasar sus dedos por su escote. Él ni si quiera la rozaba, solo le hablaba de lado con las manos en los bolsillos y su mirada perdida.

Estaba borracho sin dudas.

En un momento y de imprevisto, la mujer aprovechó para depositar un beso en sus labios y ahí me transformé.

Caminé, o mejor dicho corrí, empujando a cada espécimen que se le ocurra cruzar en mi camino y me planté frente a esta atrevida que abrazaba a Shaoran y trataba de meter sus manos en donde no debía.

— ¡Oye tú! ¡Aléjate de él pedazo de prostituta barata!. - grité alejando sus manos de mi primo y poniéndome entre medio de ellos dos.

— ¿Y tú quién te crees que eres zorrita? Búscate otro que le guste la carne de segunda. Este bombón en mío.

¿Zorrita? ¿Carne de segunda?

Oh no… esta chiquita se equivocó de mujer.

— Ohh nonono… desearas no haber nacido. Voy a arrancarte esas bolsas de plástico que llevas por tetas… carne de segunda.. ¿cómo no?

Estrujé mis pechos para demostrarle lo que es una verdadera mujer y antes que pueda decir "sorry" la dejé tumbada en el suelo de un empujón que no se esperó. Terminando con unas cuantas copas encima de la gente que atropelló con su caída.

— ¿Qué estás loca? ¡Enferma! - gritaba la pelirroja mientras se paraba para enfrentarme.

— Si si si… ésta enferma te va a dejar sin ganas de _coger_ por un tiempo infeliz.

Estaba a punto de abalanzarme como león hambriento cuando unos fuertes brazos me rodearon levantándome en el aire.

Genial. Ahora los de seguridad me están sacando del lugar.

Para mi sorpresa y luego de unos cuantos pataleos dirigidos para quien sea me estuviera cargando, pude ver que era Shaoran el responsable de evitar que deje calva a esa chiruza arrastrándome lejos de la zona del desastre y quien con todo el esfuerzo que requirió caminar conmigo a cuestas en su estado, se desplomó en el suelo del bar apoyando su cabeza hacia atrás.

— Shaoran… ¿estás bien?

— Quiero ir a casa.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, me quité los zapatos altos y como pude levanté a mi primo, pasé su brazo por mi hombro y nos fuimos de allí cuanto antes.

Si tan solo hubiera salido conmigo, y solo conmigo, esto no habría sucedido.

Tomé las llaves del auto que estaban en su bolsillo y como pude lo acomodé en el asiento del acompañante abrochando su cinturón.

Todo el camino se la pasó con ojos cerrados sin emitir un solo vocablo hasta que me detuve cerca de un mirador a unos kilómetros de la ciudad. No quería llevarlo a casa en este estado, o quizás si debería, para que tía Ieran vea que yo no soy la mala influencia en esta situación. Pero no era momento de pensar en mí, sino en él.

¡Mierda! Olvidé a Futtie.

Llamé como cuatro veces sin éxito hasta que por fin me atendió.

— Meeeeeei ¿Dónde te metiste? Dimitri me invitó a una _pool party_ y te estaba buscando para ir

— ¿Dimi quién? ¿De qué fiesta me estás hablando Futtie?

— El francés! Ayy es taaan sofisticado Mei, y tiene un hermano para presentarte. ¿Por favor podemos ir? Di que siiiii, ¡Anda!

— Futtie. Estoy con tu hermano sentado en su auto al borde de un estado que rozaría el coma alcohólico. No puedo ir a ninguna fiesta.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué le pasó a mi hermanito!? ¿Dónde están? ¡Quiero verlo!

— Estamos lejos del bar. Tuve que sacarlo. Estamos cerca del mirador de la ciudad ahora. ¿Podrás volver tú sola a casa?

— Si claro, no te preocupes, ya mismo me estoy yendo para cerciorarme que madre no sospeche nada. Llego a casa y te aviso que todo esté en condiciones. Lo entramos por la puerta de servicio y le preparamos algo para beber.

— No te preocupes, yo puedo llevarlo sola. Tú quédate con Domo, Dimi, Dama, como se llame. Disfruta tu noche.

— Mei… no puedo irme a festejar cuando mi hermanito la está pasando mal. No soy tonta. Desde que llegó que parece un estropajo. Esto solo debe haber sido un catalizador de su sufrimiento.

— Cuento contigo entonces.

Al parecer no soy al única que se percata del estado real de Shaoran.

— Tenía sus ojos.

Luego de colgar con Futtie, Shaoran balbuceó algo que luego pude descifrar. Se refería a la mujer con la que minutos atrás tuve ese percance. No pude verla entre tanta oscuridad y la ira cegando mi visión, pero estaba claro lo que quería expresar.

— Tenía sus ojos… pero no era ella. Nunca volveré a encontrar unas esmeraldas como las suyas.

Y por primera vez, desde la muerte de su padre, Shaoran, lloró.

Al principio pensé que estaba alucinando y no pude reaccionar de inmediato al ver el recorrido que hacían las lágrimas en sus mejillas, pero cuando tapó su rostro con su brazo para ahogar el llanto reaccioné desabrochando mi cinturón y el suyo en un segundo. Lo abracé para que hunda su rostro en mi pecho en un acto desesperado por consolarlo.

Él me sujetó con fuerza mientras la angustia que reprimió todo este tiempo, al fin, se liberó.

No dije nada ni esperé que él lo hiciera. No hacía falta que me hable si no quería hacerlo. Y yo, de la sorpresa, la emoción y la tristeza, lloré con él, junto a él, por él, por mí, por ellos.

— No quería dejarla. No quería. - dijo luego de calmarse un poco.

— No hables en pasado. Aún puedes recuperarla Shao. Sea lo que sea, lo resolverán.

— No. No puedo. La lastimé, la herí y además… es mejor así.

— ¿Por qué Shaoran? ¿Por qué piensas eso?

— Solo… es mejor así…

Pude lograr que me dijera esas breves palabras antes que sus labios se sellaran y quedara dormido en mi regazo.

.

 **Sakura`s POV**

El otoño teñía la pequeña Tomoeda en un remolino de tonalidades entre naranja y ocre que las hojas de los árboles sacaban a relucir, dejando sus ramas desnudas ante la vista, permitiendo que los tenues rayos de sol pudieran rociar la grama despidiéndose de ella como anticipo al frío invierno.

Hoy es domingo por la mañana, y contrario a lo que todos esperaban, Sakura Kinomoto se encuentra despierta tomando un café junto al ventanal de un 9no piso, disfrutando de ver la gente pasar con bufandas ligeras por el frío que se empieza a hacer notar, observando las aves pasar a lo lejos buscando un refugio, empezando mi mañana sin pensar en nada más que el vivir el hoy, el presente. Un día a la vez.

Me llevo otro sorbo de esta bebida caliente que quema mi lengua. Siempre tuve la manía de ingerir los alimentos o bebidas a una temperatura demasiado elevada, provocando que solo pueda tomar pequeños bocados o ligeros sorbos como hago con este café cargado que me preparé. Podría esperar un poco para llevarlo a mi boca o soplar la superficie, pero no. Me gusta percibir ese instante de calidez reconfortante que me queme hasta las entrañas, que me haga sentir viva.

Miro a mi alrededor para notar que este pequeño espacio del que me apropié hace dos meses no es tan mío como parece pero de apoco se va asemejando a un lugar que podría denominar como"hogar".

Un día me encontré con una desconocida frente al espejo que me miraba con pena, compasión y algo de lástima, y si hay algo que detesto es que mi propio reflejo me devuelva esa mirada. Hice un acuerdo con mi conciencia para dejar de lamentarme y recompone mi imagen, mi carisma, reencontrarme, redescubrirme, avanzar.

Por eso me mudé.

Mi casa, la de mi padre, estaba cargada de recuerdos latentes que no me hacían bien. Me sentí mal por pensar en eso cuando casi todos los momentos que pasé allí desde mi niñez eran buenos y felices, pero la necesidad de volar, de crear otros recuerdos que pueda atesorar de ahora en más, fue más fuerte.

Consiente de mis errores me puse a pensar en las mil cosas que podría haber cambiado o modificado para no llegar a esta situación y hasta para remediar lo que tan pronto como inició se acabó.

El reloj, las paredes, la estación del año. Todo me indicaba que era tarde.

Los rincones de mi memoria evocan su recuerdo como algo lejano, y aunque hayan pasado meses para mí parecieron años. Tantos años como los que nos separaron luego del fin de la preparatoria. Como si nunca nos hubiéramos vuelto a ver desde entonces.

A veces me permitía fantasear que era otro hombre con el que viví esos momentos intensos, que eran otros ojos los que traspasaban mi alma y otros labios los que me llamaban. Pero era inútil. Su rostro aparecía frente al resto de los desconocidos que me gustaba inventar. Reconocí que no era buena idea rebobinar hacia esos días de mi vida, entonces si esas imágenes pasaban por mi mente trataba de despejarlas con cigarros y alcohol. No en exceso como antes, pero era eso o unas buenas pastillas para dormir.

Al tiempo los recuerdos eran menos recurrentes y mi hígado estaba menos intoxicado.

En el trabajo me iba muy bien. Me distrae pasar el tiempo haciendo lo que más me gusta y relacionarme con gente que comprende como yo las sutilezas y la importancia de los canales de color al diseñar. Luego de la jornada salimos a menudo con Kioshi, mi compañero, y Tomoyo a tomar algo a algun café y muy de vez en cuando a embriagarnos solo un poco en algún bar. Aunque actualmente Tomoyo nos deja solos para pasar tiempo con su prometido.

Sí. Tomoyo se casará en un año con su caballero de brillante armadura.

Tengo el recuerdo latente del día que le pidió matrimonio.

Tan cursi. Tan ellos.

Ella estaba sentada en su despacho dibujando en su pantalla digital los diseños para un encargo particular que debía entregar en menos de dos semanas. Esos días fueron un caos. Tomoyo estaba histérica como nunca antes la vi porque no podía entender como se olvidó de este traje que hacia meses le encargaron. Se pasaba días y noches encerrada en la oficina trabajando para cumplir.

En ese momento pasé a dejarle una nota que había sido entregada en anonimato, aunque yo ya sabía de que se trataba todo.

Con la mirada desorientada pasaba su vista del papel a mis ojos y luego a la ventana situada a unos metros de su escritorio. Pero no se movía.

Rodé los ojos y con un movimiento de cabeza le indiqué que se levante y vaya a hacer lo que esas simples palabras escritas con una pulcra caligrafía le indicaban.

 _"Asómate por la ventana"_

No era muy complicado.

Y cuando lo hizo comenzó el show.

.

Unos copos de nieve artificial caían grácil desde el cielo acompañados por pétalos de rosas blancas que descendían para lograr que su amatista mirada descubra lo que en la calle se estaba desarrollando.

Un mensaje, claro, conciso y enternecedor se formaba con aquellas pequeñas porciones de flores y copos que yacían en el suelo.

 _"Tomoyo, ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?"_

Mi prima se llevó una mano a la boca para cubrir su asombro, y antes que pueda derramar una sola lágrima de emoción, Eriol apareció detrás vistiendo un impecable traje blanco y con un ramo de flores tan o más grande que su brazo del mismo color. Parecía un ángel acompañado por esa música de piano que se comenzó a escuchar detrás.

Cuando estuvo frente a ella dejó las flores, se arrodilló a sus pies y con esa mirada profunda tomó sus delicadas manos para besarlas antes de decir:

"Nunca me cansaré de comprobar y repetir que _La nieve es tan blanca y bella como tu tersa piel_ mi querida Tomoyo. ¿Me concederías el honor de casarte conmigo?"

Rememorando esos recuerdos pintados en la sala de música de aquel lugar que dio comienzo a su relación.

Se preguntarán ¿Por qué no esperar a que haya nieve de verdad para declarársele?

La verdad es que faltaba bastante para que llegue el invierno y a Eriol le pareció mas romántico imitar ese día, como si eso llevara más elaboración y esmero que solo esperar a que el cielo lo haga por él. Además de eso, quería sacarle una sonrisa luego de este pequeño percance con el pedido olvidado. Y bueno, lo logró.

Las palabras no podían salir de los labios de Tomoyo quien asentía con la cabeza frenéticamente mientras que su risa tan particular se fundía con las lágrimas de felicidad hasta que pudo decir el tan esperado "Sí, quiero"

Se besaron con pasión y se abrazaron por un tiempo indeterminado seguido de los aplausos y vitoreos de todos los allí presentes celebrando el acontecimiento.

No podían estar más felices.

Luego de concretar con el pedido que tanto le urgía entregar a Tomoyo, se pasaron un fin de semana en Okinawa disfrutando de la calidez de esa zona y donde otra vez, Eriol le pidió matrimonio bajo las estrellas del cielo testigo de sus promesas de amor y pasión desenfrenada.

No voy a negar que algo se removió dentro de mí al ver como luego de tantos años, de su largo noviazgo, su separación y su reencuentro, ello pudieron vencer las barreras impuestas. Esas barras invisibles que creamos en nuestra mente que no existen, son ficticias, irreales.

Después de ese día, y sin que Tomoyo se entere, pasé dos o tres noches durmiendo en la casa de Kioshi, quien me dio asilo luego de encontrarme bebiendo sola en un bar. No quería estar sola en casa con mis recuerdos y mis malas costumbres.

No necesité explicarle los motivos ni él quizo preguntar. No éramos grandes amigos pero sí buenos compañeros y tenía muy claro que Kioshi no buscaba precisamente una amistad para conmigo. Agradecí el gesto con sinceridad, pero yo no podía darle lo que buscaba. Estaba rota por dentro así como a veces lo estaba por fuera.

Kioshi es un buen chico. Amable, compañero, complaciente. Quizás demasiado perfecto para mi gusto ya que siempre apunto a esos hombres con algo de carácter y mirada que me haga temblar. Él en cambio, me transmitía un aura de paz, como si nunca fuera a hacer o decir algo que pueda llegar a molestarme. El doctor diría que esa es mi medicina, que necesito despojarme de ese estereotipo de macho alfa dominante y yo creo que lo que necesito es un conjunto de ambos. Unos brazos en los que me sienta protegida y que me sujeten con una fuerza sobrehumana al mismo tiempo. Los obtuve una vez y miren como terminé.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los días iban incrementando las bufandas en mi ropero y las botas pasaron a ser mis mejores aliadas.

Llegué al trabajo muy temprano ese día porque la calefacción se averió en mi departamento y prefería estar dos horas en las cálidas oficinas antes que soportando el frío en mi cama con cuatro capas de frazadas encima. Dejé mi cartera y el grueso abrigo en mi lugar para ir en busca de ese café caliente que sea capaz de quemarme la garganta con tal de sentir el calor de nuevo en mi cuerpo.

No había pasado ni media hora desde que llegué y mi café listo para tomar se quedó a mitad de camino entre la cerámica y mi boca. Unos pasos, unas pisadas con tacones se escucharon resonar en el frío mármol. Tomoyo llegó temprano.

Me acerqué a la puerta de la cocina para darle la bienvenida pero una voz que no era de mujer me detuvo.

— Tuve que decirle Tomoyo, es mi amigo.

Era Eriol.

— Lo sé. Es solo que no pensé que diría que sí.

— Y ¿cómo no va a venir? Es la fiesta de nuestro compromiso. Tuyo y mío. ¿A ti te gustaría que Sakura no asista a una de las fechas más importantes de tu vida? Piénsalo un minuto amor.

— Lo sé Eriol, pero es tan pronto. Sakura aun no se recupera del todo. Trata de disimularlo pero la conozco, sé que sufre.

— ¿Y crees que Shaoran no?

Sabía que estaban hablando de él, sería una tonta si no me hubiera dado cuenta, pero la sola mención de su nombre después de todo este tiempo me provocó una punzada en el estómago. Desgarradora. Como una cicatriz que no cerró del todo y al estar sobre la descuidada piel tiende a tirar dejándote una sensación de ardor que no se va.

— No lo sé. No he hablado con él pero dejó muy en claro que no quiere saber nada más con ella. Sabes bien todo lo que pasó, las cosas que le dijo, el desinterés que de repente le hizo notar. Tú no viste a tu mejor amigo desmayado y casi ahogado por su propio vómito después de tomas unas cinco botellas de vodka. ¡Yo sí! Y fue lo más espantoso que pude haber presenciado en mi vida. Discúlpame si se me cruza por la cabeza la descabellada idea de no querer revivir ese día.

— Eso lo dices sin saber la voz del otro lado Tomoyo.

— Solo sé que es muy pronto para que ellos vuelvan a verse. Hablé con Meiling hace un mes, algo sé, de los motivos.

— Entonces comprendes que no fue fácil tomar esa decisión.

— Pero no era la forma Eriol. Todo habría sido diferente si le hubiera explicado mejor la situación.

— Pensó que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Lo correcto. No entendí ni la mitad de las cosas que decían. Me quedé estática en mi lugar escuchando con la mirada perdida.

La sola idea de poder cruzarme con él en tan poco tiempo me horrorizó.

Quería salir de mi escondite y mirarlos a los ojos con una copa de vino en la mano, relajada y una sonrisa leve en mis labios para decirles "No se preocupen por mí, estoy en perfectas condiciones" pero no era así.

— ¿Podríamos considerar la idea de postergar el festejo para más adelante? - dijo Tomoyo, retomando mi atención a la conversación. - La boda será en un año y ya celebramos juntos que es lo importante. Tu familia está al tanto, la mía también. No veo el inconveniente. Quiero que estemos todos bien.

— Pero debemos anunciar el compromiso Tommy, ya sabes, algo más formal, oficial.

— Y lo podemos hacer después, luego de las fiestas. No falta mucho, solo un par de meses. Eso me dará tiempo a poder hablar con Sakura y que no sea algo tan repentino.

De pronto el silencio apareció entre nosotros. Mis pies hormigueaban en su lugar, mi boca se secó y mis ojos no pestañeaban.

— No puedo decirte que no. Además tienes razón, a mí también me gustaría que nuestros mejores amigos puedan hacer las pases, aunque sea que se miren sin rencor. Les vendrá bien, pero podemos esperar. Yo también quiero una linda velada y reír con ellos sin pensar si alguno esta llorando por dentro.

¿Llorar? Habla de mí. Genial. Ahora toda la culpa de este festejo postergado recae en mis hombros. Me desilusiona que deban cambiar sus planes por mi inmadurez emocional, pero no pude lograr que mi boca dijera lo que antes sopesé decir y dejarlos ser felices como lo merecen.

Egoista, lo sé.

Quería obligarme a volver a la realidad, a ser yo misma y escuchar estas conversaciones con naturalidad.

Había una sola persona capaz de hacerme sentir como un tesoro preciado y al mismo tiempo bajarme de un hondazo para que mi cara toque el suelo sin piedad.

— Hermano. Que bueno que viniste.

.


	15. El principio del fin

**Los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP.**

 **La historia es de mi** **autoría.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 15 - El principio del fin

* * *

.

 **Sakura`s POV**

No es algo recurrente que la niña llame a papi para consolarla cuando algo anda mal. Pero su hermano… Ja!. Su hermano era otro asunto y uno muy particular.

Visto desde afuera, lo único que a Touya le interesa hacer es ridiculizar mi vida. Nunca mantuvimos una conversación de más de 5 minutos salvo que sea estrictamente necesario y a pesar de saber cuanto me adoraba su corazón siempre disfrazaba su interés hacia mí.

Todo lo positivo que él ha dicho o hecho por mí lo supe por terceros, como papá o Yukito. Pero lejos de reclamarle algo a mi hermano, en esta ocasión necesitaba su sutil y ácido carácter para mimarme con retos y reclamos.

Sí. Es extraño que haya dicho mimar y retar como si fueran sinónimos, pero en el idioma de Touya, así lo es. Estoy cansada de que todos me digan que voy a estar bien, que ya va a pasar, ¡PORQUE NO PASA! Está ahí vivo como un sueño recurrente o una pesadilla que me despierta aun así esté con los ojos abiertos. Necesito que me cacheteen, que me griten en la cara, algo que me haga reaccionar del todo y poder sacar la frustración de otra forma que no sea humedeciendo mi almohada y recolectando estas bolsas bajo mis ojos.

.

— Monstruo. ¿Qué es este desastre al que llamas hogar? Está todo tirado y sin limpiar.

Si por desorden se refiere a los zapatos altos de la sala que dejé esta tarde al volver del trabajo porque ya no los soportaba más y por sucio a esos dos vasos en la mesada de la cocina, diría que mi hermano necesita un tipo de terapia diferente a la mía y que por suerte no me irrita como debería. Además, Yukito siempre está a su lado para reprenderlo por mí aunque yo no desee hacerlo en estos momentos.

— Touya no digas mentiras que Sakura tiene todo impecable. - dijo Yukito con sus ojos sonriendo igual que su boca. — Me encanta como decoraste este lugar.

Esa tarde nos la pasamos recorriendo la ciudad. Mi hermano ya no venía tan seguido desde que papá tomó esa expedición que le llevó meses concluir, así que aprovechamos para dar una vuelta por el parque y hasta alquilamos unas bicicletas para recordar viejos tiempos. Mis patines no los traje conmigo y estoy pensando seriamente en regalárselos a mi vecina del 4to B, quien tiene una niña de 12 años que parece de 15 por lo grande que está. Quizás ella le de más utilidad.

La noche cayó pronto y a pesar de mi insistencia en que se queden aquí en mi departamento, mi hermano y Yukito fueron a casa de mi padre a hospedarse allí la semana que se quedarían. Al otro día sería Domingo y tendríamos una linda reunión en familia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hace tanto que no como la exquisita comida de mi papá que llevarla a la boca era una fiesta para mis papilas gustativas. No sé como hace este hombre para realizar estupendamente bien cada plato que se proponga.

El reloj marcaba las las 4 de la tarde y nosotros estábamos reunidos en la sala, contando las anécdotas que Yukito repasaba de sus años con Touya en el instituto. Se atrevió a recordar esa obra de teatro en la que tuvo el protagónico como Cenicienta y a él le tocó el inusual papel de "Sardina enlatada" como si de hada madrina reemplazara. No sé si mi hermano estaba muy feliz recordando sus bochornos pero yo pasé una tarde de risas y juegos de mesa interminables.

Las horas pasaban y los ánimos decaían de solo pensar en volver a la soledad de mi departamento, así que le pedí a papá quedarme en mi antiguo cuarto por esta noche. Él se puso muy contento y no hizo falta decir más para poder quedarme en mi propia casa. Porque a pesar de no vivir allí siempre lo seguirá siendo.

Subí a mi cuarto y acomodé mi ropa sobre el escritorio antes de tomar mi piyama largo. Por suerte el ropero de mi actual habitación no es muy grande, sino dudo que hubiera dejado estas mudas aquí, cuando en ese ataque de locura quise despojarme de este lugar por razones diferentes de las que me llevaron a mudarme a Tokio esos años de estudio.

Este lugar que va a seguir siendo solo mío.

Mi mueca de felicidad se fue disipando a medida que recordé las razones principales por las cuales abandoné mi hogar meses atrás. Traté de controlar la tristeza viendo la foto de mi madre que seguía al lado de mi cama en mi pequeña mesa de luz. La tomé entre mis manos y le pregunté en silencio "¿Qué fue de la niña que fui?" Esa que brillaba bajo su ala a pesar de no estar fisicamente a mi lado.

—Un monstruo grandulón llorando. Ahora si o he visto todo.

Touya apareció tras la puerta que dejé entre abierta descartando mis ganas de derramar otra lágrima y sacando las pocas que mojaron mi mejilla con la manga de mi piyama color rosa pálido.

—No estaba llorando. - mentí descaradamente. - Y no soy un monstruo.

Traspasó la puerta y se sentó a mi lado de la cama en el momento que dejé a mi madre en la mesita de luz.

—Ella siempre dijo que eres un ser de luz tan brillante que iluminarías nuestros caminos en los momentos más difíciles.

Sonreí amargamente tras escuchar esas palabras. — Es muy halagador y no me atrevería a contradecirla si no fuera una de sus teorías más descabelladas.

—Eso no es así. Tú fuiste por mucho lo que nos mantuvo alegres luego de su muerte. No había cosa que no te haga reír y no había quien se resistiera a tu sonrisa. Recuerdo estar por la calle caminando con mamá, tú solo tenías año y medio y ella te acunaba en sus brazos con tu rostro mirando hacia atrás. De repente una señora muy amable se acercó a nosotros diciendo _"Disculpe, pero su hija no paraba de hacerme señas llamándome. Es tan hermosa. Tiene unos ojos tan lindos"._ Y así eras con todos. Lo único que escuchábamos decir de ti es "Que bella niña" "Que hermosos ojos" "Que simpática que es". Todo lo opuesto a mí.

Jugaba con mis dedos mientras lo escuchaba contarme esos atributos que estaba perdiendo y nerviosa por confesarme lo que le provocó mi presencia en su vida.

— Por mucho tiempo me sentí celoso. Todos los halagos eran para ti, y yo que no era para nada sociable, debía conformarme con vivir a tu sombra. Así fue hasta que mamá nos dejó. Esos días luego de su partida no quería verte si quiera. Tus ojos, tu sonrisa, todo me recordaba a ella y no podía aceptar que Dios necesitara un ángel en el cielo porque yo necesitaba a mi mamá y tú también. Pero en eso, lo comprendí. Ella me encomendó la tarea de cuidarte, de protegerte, y si quería cumplir con mi promesa tenía que afrontar la realidad de verla reflejada en tu risa. Cuando abrí mis ojos todo fue como magia. Tus manos senadoras llenaron mi rostro de felicidad y tus gestos ganaron un lugar importante en los terrenos desconocidos dentro de mí. Te convertiste en algo más que solo "la hija linda y simpática de Nadeshiko y Fujitaka". Te convertiste en mi hermana. Mi tesoro.

— Creo que es lo más lindo que me has dicho. Pero esta confesión no viene gratis ¿verdad?

— Ese es el punto. Últimamente adoptaste la creencia de que todas las cosas buenas que provocas tienen un precio que pagar o que no son merecedoras de ti.

Me quedé pensando seriamente en sus palabras. No podía verme como el tesoro que el dice que soy y recordar si alguna vez me sentí así quedó en un lugar lejano del laberinto de mi memoria.

— No quiero saber los motivos que te llevaron a llamarme desesperadamente fingiendo que papá quería un fin de semana en familia, pero me reconforta saber que confías en mí lo suficiente como para acudir a mi ayuda, así sea en silencio.

— Lo siento. No sé lo que me pasa en realidad. Me siento algo perdida y decaída. No veo a la Sakura que describes en ningún lado. Creo que la dejé encerrada hace ya mucho tiempo atrás.

— Yo tampoco la veo ahora, pero tampoco vas a encontrarla buscando en el olvido. Ella está aquí, - dijo señalando mi pecho — adentro tuyo esperando una señal. No vale la pena llorar por los rincones, no vas a lograr nada con lamentarte y no te voy a acariciar el cabello para que puedas desahogar tus penas como ya lo has hecho. La Sakura Kinomoto que conozco le sonreiría a la tormenta y agradecería al cielo el espectáculo de luces eléctricas.

— Yo… no lo sé.

— Ashh.. ¿No sabes qué? ¿Vas a quedarte toda la vida esperando que tus problemas se solucionen mágicamente? Tienes que levantarte y adentrarte en esa fuerte lluvia Sakura y verás que los rayos no son más que luces cegadoras que pasaran por tus costados pero que nunca te caerán encima, y si lo hacen les pondrás la otra mejilla que lejos de debilitarte te volverá más fuerte.

— ¿Y cómo haré eso?. Mi problema no es tangible. No es algo o alguien al que debo afrontar.

— ¿Estás segura de eso?

Su mirada me demostraba que sabía mucho más de lo que yo creía, pero la idea de afrontarlo no estaba entre mis planes.

— ¿Sabes qué? Te voy a presentar a tu problema.

Salió un minuto de mi cuarto, dejándome desconcertada y con el corazón acelerado de no comprender a que se estaba refiriendo con eso de "presentarme a mi problema" y tener que salir en su búsqueda.

Regresó antes de que el aire comience a escasear y mi corazón dejó de acelerarse cuando volvió a mi cuarto completamente solo.

¿Qué estupideces estaba imaginando que pasaría?¿Qué tendría a cierto castaño en sus bolsillo?

— Te presento a tu problema. - dijo sacando un espejo que tenía entre sus manos para que vea mi reflejo en él. — ¿Lo ves? Es un monstruo terrible, grande y horroroso que tiene prisionera a la sonriente Sakura.

Mi ceño se frunció de golpe ante las tonterías que mi hermano se le ocurría hacer para fastidiarme.

— ¡Ahí está! Con sus cejas juntas se ve aun más espantoso.

— ¡Touya!

Casi le tiro el espejo por la cabeza si no fuera porque el romperlo me traería años de desgracia que no necesitaba acumular.

— Ya es en serio Sakura. No traje el espejo para molestarte. Aunque fue muy divertido verte transformada en un monstruo de verdad.

—¿Acabaste o quieres que te de un lindo pisotón como cuando niña?. Te advierto no soy tan débil.

— Ya quisieras. - dijo quitando el espejo de mis manos.—El asunto es que el único problema aquí es uno que solo tú puedes resolver y debes empezar por desear ver en ese espejo a la persona que eras o que quieres ser de ahora en más. No tienes que decirle nada a tu reflejo ni pensar en una de esas frases estúpidas de auto ayuda. Solo tienes que quererlo y te aseguro que día tras día verás esa sonrisa recuperarse. Tómate tu tiempo pero trabaja en ello. No te tiene que importar si el vecino ve tus lagrimas cada mañana ni tienes que sonreír ante tus amigos si no quieres hacerlo. Cuanto más piensas en superarlo más difícil se te hace concretarlo. Así como la inspiración llega cuando menos te la esperas, tú sonrisa reaparecerá de la misma manera. Piensa en ello. Piensa en ti. Cuando dejes de pensar en los demás vas a poder verte realmente.

Algo en su discurso logró convencerme un poco. Solo un poco como para pensar que quizás, todo este tiempo, estuve viendo el problema desde la perspectiva equivocada.

.

Dias después me encontré en una batalla conmigo misma. Puedo ver la meta desde donde me encuentro y esos obstáculos ya no son tan grandes como antes.

Camino por las calles con una mueca extraña, esa que tantos me adulaban y que creí haber perdido. Siempre echándole la culpa a terceros por su ausencia hasta que gracias a un hombre alto y gruñón me hizo caer en cuentas de que mí sonrisa es pura y exclusivamente eso. Mía y para mí.

No voy a volver a permitir que alguien, por más relevante que sea en mi vida, me haga ver a la mujer que desconozco en el espejo. No voy a borrar mi porción de felicidad, ese único atributo que me hace brillar tanto que creo las estrellas tendrían que reclamarme. No quiero desdibujar mi rostro por quién no le importa si mis noches son eternas y mis días una condena.

No más.

.

 **Shaoran`s POV**

Las horas se juntaron con los días transformados en semanas que al poco tiempo se agrupaban en este frío invierno. Pensar en ella no era algo que podría catalogar como recurrente y si lo hacia ya no dolía como antes. La esporádica mención de su nombre en mis sueños me dejaba un sabor amargo en la boca que intentaba quitar por otros medios con éxito la mayoría de las veces.

No eran las nubes que cambiaban de color en el cielo las culpables de que el paisaje se haya vuelto oscuro y denso, era el puente invisible a los ojos que comunicaba esos dos polos en el hemisferio y la distancia que como mera traidora se regocijaba mientras tomaba más piedras para ubicar en el medio de este tramo. Presente como una hechicera que antes de cruzar se aparece y te dice "debes pagar un precio" pero a ese punto ya te olvidaste lo que buscabas con desesperación allí donde termina el otro lado del puente y comenzaste a razonar que no debió ser tan importante como para merecer un sacrificio de tu parte.

Dicen que el subconsciente es el encargado de almacenar todos los recuerdos olvidados y que por algún motivo el cerebro toma la decisión de bloquear, de esquivar y dejarlo pasar. Quizás para no tener que sentir como tu cuerpo convulsiona de dolor ante aquel recuerdo o quizás porque ya no te interesa lo suficiente. No estoy seguro de saber que camino decidí seguir sin notarlo.

El yo de ahora se parece mucho al que cuando niño tuvo que partir del lugar que se convirtió en su refugio y dejar todas tonterías de lado para adentrarse en el mundo adulto sin preguntar si quiera si quería hacerlo.

Ocupado, callado, concentrado en mi trabajo. No tengo tiempo para pensar en otra cosa.

— Shaoran, ¿almorzamos? Hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte.

— Claro Akame, en 15 me desocupo.

Ella solo me sonrió y se fue tan rápido como llegó destilando elegancia y unas partículas de su perfume dulzón flotando en la atmósfera de mi oficina.

Akame es la hija de una empresa que lleva el pesado e imponente apellido Yatami a cuestas y que hace tiempo buscaban fusionar su emporio con el nuestra debido a unos deficit que la misma viene sufriendo hace un tiempo. El dueño de esa firma, y el padre de Akame, era un muy buen amigo de mi difunto padre que al fallecer éste mantuvo buena relación con mi madre. El señor ya entrado en años no quiere dejarle la empresa a cualquier fulano y no confía en nadie más que en nosotros para poder desposar a su queridísima hija, confiado de que esta unión vuelva a posicionar su apellido permitiendo que su prestigio no se vea afectado. De más está decir que el único hombre en mi familia soy yo y que mi madre me advirtió de estos arreglos unos meses atrás cuando me llamó de improvisto aquella tarde.

— ¿Te cambiaste el peinado? Lo noto un poco más oscuro. - le pregunté una vez sentados a la mesa del restaurante, ubicados en un apartado que reservaban siempre para nosotros.

— Ah sí… ¿te gusta? Hace unos días que fui al salón.

— Te queda hermoso y resalta mucho el azul de tus ojos.

— Gracias. - decía ella mientras miraba hacia un costado con sus mejillas carmesí.

Akame tiene 26 años como yo, es inteligente, amigable y muy talentosa, nadie maneja las finanzas como ella en su empresa. Mucho le costó llegar al lugar en donde hoy se encuentra ya que su padre insistía en que se alejara de los negocios, afirmaba que su carácter no reflejaba la autoridad que necesitaba imponer en este medio y que todos le pasarían por encima. Argumentaba que ella no necesitaba preocuparse por el dinero porque lo que menos deseaba era ver a su princesa de ojos como zafiros opacarse por el estrés diario y la vida ajetreada. Él solo quería cuidar su tesoro más preciado.

La primera impresión que me llevé de ella es de una mujer muy responsable con un semblante serio y poco amigable, pero solo bastó tratarla con buenos modales y una sincera sonrisa para que quite su antifaz y pueda apreciar la belleza de su alma y persona. Sí, Akame es hermosa y muchos envidiarían mi posición.

— Dijiste que querías hablar conmigo. ¿De qué se trata?

Se movió un poco en la silla luego de beber un trago de su copa. Eran contadas las veces que la noté nerviosa por algo que no sea laboral y el ver como sus dedos juegan con la servilleta me indica que es algo de importancia.

— Bueno… yo… solo quería decirte que este último tiempo me he sentido algo extraña.

— ¿Extraña?

— Sí, se que no es lo correcto o lo estipulado por el código que nos inculcaron de niños, pero si sigo ignorándolo será peor.

Tomé su mano para darle ánimos y que deje de morder su labio de esa forma. — Tranquila, solo relájate y dime lo que tengas que decir. Yo entenderé.

— Eso espero. - contestó apretando mi mano y mirándome directo a los ojos. El azul de los mismos me dejó helado en un segundo, como si miles de dagas del glaciar se enterraran en mis pupilas, entendiendo a donde iba esta conversación.

— Quisiera intentarlo. No por lo que dicen nuestros padres, sabes que no estoy para nada de acuerdo con eso, pero este último tiempo que te conocí, que nos conocimos… no lo sé, me dejas sin palabras y eres la primera persona que me pone en ese estado. - sus dedos casi se convirtieron en puños de los nervios y yo traté de suavizar su agarre acariciando su muñeca con mi mano libre.

— Akame yo…

— No tienes que contestarme ahora, - soltó mis manos y tomó su bolso para salir - solo quería que lo supieras.

Estaba sorprendido, esto solo me pasó una vez en mi vida. Quizás no era la única con la que viviría ese tipo de sensaciones que te dejan tildado y confundido pero al mismo tiempo sabiendo la respuesta. Sujeté su brazo impidiendo que se levante del lugar y cuando miró fijo a mis ojos una fuerza extraña se apoderó de mí invitándome a besarle los labios como en una caricia. "Tan suaves" "Tan cálidos" " _Tan ajenos_ ".

.

 **Tomoyo`s POV**

— Tomoyo tenemos un problema. Un GRAN problema.

Eran las 6 de la mañana y mi celular no paraba de sonar. Es una suerte que sea día de semana y que mi hora de despertar para ir al trabajo sea esta misma, pero hoy, casualmente, tenia ganas de dormir un poco más. Las cosas en la empresa están bien y mi futuro esposo aun reposa al lado mío. Me encanta despertar sintiendo su mano rodear mi cintura.

Hacia un tiempo que Eriol se mudó a mi amplio departamento. Estamos esperando concretar el matrimonio para ir a vivir a su mansión, ya que la de mi familia se vendió al tiempo de fallecer mi madre. Yo ya no vivía allí y sentí que era innecesario tener semejante caserón solo para mí. En cambio de eso, utilicé el dinero para invertir en mi firma de modas y comprar el penthouse en el que ahora estamos y que quedará como inversión a futuro.

— Meiling… ¿no es muy temprano allí? ¿Qué sucedió?

— ¡Sí lo sé! ¡Es que no pude pegar un ojo en toda la noche Daidouji!

Cuando me llamaba por mi apellido es que estaba realmente furiosa por algo. No conmigo claro, pero ella actuaba así.

— Bueno cálmate y explícame despacio que recién me despierto y necesito una buena taza de café para poder procesar lo que sea que vayas a decirme.

— Bien. Me calmaré.

Se escuchaban pasos y el sonido de cosas cerrarse.

— Bueno, ahora si hablaré despacio por las dudas. - dijo con su tono de voz menos estridente. - Es Shaoran. No sé que le pasa. Está frío, distante, ya no quiere hablarme y yo que pensé había logrado un gran avance en nuestra relación. Todo cambió desde que Eriol lo llamó por el compromiso de ustedes. Era como un ente sin vida.

— Bueno, estará asumiendo las consecuencias de sus acciones Meiling. Ya te conté lo que pasó con Sakura, por eso retrasé la reunión, para que ella no sufra y ahora que por fin veo que lo está superando y faltando solo tres semanas para el anuncio de mi compromiso no quiero que vuelva a recaer, se verán en ese entonces. - suspiré profundo, este tema me agotaba a sobremanera. - Quiero mucho a Shaoran, en serio lo hago, pero más deseo ver a mi prima en paz. Las fiestas fueron un calvario, su padre no estaba, su hermano tuvo que volver a Tokio de urgencia y el mensaje que le mandaste no la ayudó mucho que digamos.

 _Flashback_

Era navidad, y decidimos pasar la velada Eriol, ella y yo, solos los tres en su mansión. Aunque con el pasar de los meses notaba que Sakura estaba mucho mejor, ese día pude comprobar la marca irremediable que quedó grabada en su corazón, como una espina que nunca terminó de esparcir su veneno por el torrente.

Estábamos muy animados riendo de tonterías, llegaron las 12 de la noche, brindamos, dimos nuestros regalos y salimos al jardín a admirar el show de fuegos artificiales que brillaba en el cielo como miles de estrellas de colores y formas diferentes.

Me encontraba a gusto. A mi lado, recostada en su pecho, estaba el amor de mi vida, y en el otro, junto a mí… ¿nadie?.

Sakura había desaparecido y aunque quizás solo habría salido un momento mi mente no me dejó tranquila y sin alarmar a Eriol entré la casa para buscarla. De pronto la encontré en el cuarto de visitas sollozando hecha un ovillo en un rincón. Cuando me acerqué para acariciarle el cabello y preguntarle si estaba triste porque su padre no había podido venir ella solo negó con la cabeza. Descartando mi primera teoría solo quedaba una.

Li.

Meiling le había mandado un mensaje esa noche.

No era la primera vez que hablaban, pero tampoco mantenían una relación tan cercana como antes. Sakura le huía por el motivo que ya sabemos. No quería recordarlo pero tampoco podía ser tan descortés con Meiling quien de forma tan amable quizo retomar la relación perdida hace años. El asunto es que ese mensaje le trajo recuerdos que no necesitaba y que la hacían sentir miserable otra vez.

En el mensaje decía lo típico, lo usual en estas fechas. Le deseaba una feliz navidad. Que esta noche mágica le traiga bienestar y calidez a pesar del frío que los acompaña y le envió un pequeño video que desató el desastre.

En primer plano aparecía el rostro feliz de Meiling tapada con unas dos bufandas en un amplio jardín. Allí en Hong Kong, no nieva en casi ningún momento del frío invierno que sí azota con furia las otras regiones de China, lo que generaba un gran contraste con la fría y helada Tomoeda. Por ese motivo a los Li les costó muchísimo acostumbrarse al frío de aquí cuando estuvieron esos años de estadía.

Meiling iba relatando su noche "helada", según ella y nos deseaba a todos una linda velada. No se dio cuenta que al caminar hacia atrás podría tropezar en cualquier momento, lo cual hizo de forma estrepitosa. Su celular cayó así como su cuerpo debe haberlo hecho y la imagen que mostró al segundo siguiente fue la detonante de que esta apacible noche de comienzo al desastre.

El ángulo era irregular, tapado por la vegetación del lugar, pero así y todo se pudo ver la figura de aquel que no pudo olvidar, de Shaoran. Estaba de espaldas pero aun se reconocía su cabello alborotado y ese porte que adquirió con los años. Sus manos sujetaban un saco que en un movimiento lento y armonioso se encontraba tapando el menudo cuerpo de una mujer que no se dejaba ver. Esta señorita lo abrazó a modo de agradecimiento y se recostó en su pecho como muestra de cariño, lo cual nos dejaba en claro que no era ninguna de sus hermanas, pues bien sabíamos la relación de afecto con cierta distancia que tenia el único hombre de la familia para con ellas y la actitud de Meiling cuando al fin se reincorporó terminó de cerrar el cuadro. Su rostro de desesperación al tomar el teléfono del piso y de sus torpes acciones de querer "borrar" esta filmación la llevó a presionar "enviar".

Lo único que pudo decirle luego de eso fue un "lo siento" texteando antes de ella si quiera pueda verlo.

Esa noche Sakura al fin pudo abrirse de nuevo a mí y desahogar todo lo que su corazón acallaba. Entendí a la perfección que ella necesitaba superar esto, pero también comprendamos que nadie puede vivir con el peso dentro y a veces hablarlo es un método sanador.

Aún después de todo este tiempo que pasó y de creer haberlo superado, su corazón le demostró que el amor duele aunque digan lo contrario y así pasen siglos de lo acontecido.

Ella simplemente no entendía que pasó con ese hombre que le confesó su amor luego de tantos años, ese que la adoraba desde de niños, el que parecía mover cielo y tierra para poder estar junto a ella, quien que le propuso ser su novia intempestivamente, el que se ponía celoso de cualquier hombre que se atreva a mirarla y el mismo que confesó " _que no la dejaría ir tan fácil ahora que estaban juntos"_ para dejarla por teléfono negándole la posibilidad de redimirse por sus actos, acusándola de no amarlo de igual manera cuando fue él quien se acobardó ante la primera piedra en el camino.

Ese no era el hombre del que se enamoró, ni si quiera se parecía al niño al que tantos secretos le contó. Ese que abrazaba a otra mujer no era el Shaoran que ella esperaba y que ahora desconocía. Pero en realidad, lo que más rabia le daba a Sakura, era ver como él había seguido su camino mientras ella se sentía estancada en una vía sin fin.

Al otro día Sakura amaneció con una amplia sonrisa. Había preparado un desayuno bestial para Eriol y para mí.

Yo sabia que estaba tratando de esquivar sus sentimientos y ocultarlos bajo esa máscara de "todo estará bien" tan particular que usaba a menudo. Pero luego de hablar un rato sobre el tema me dijo que algo le hizo "click" en la cabeza y que ya no se quería sentir más de esa forma. Que la charla que tuvo conmigo, y la que en su momento tuvo con su hermano, le quitó un peso del alma y pensó que si él era capaz de rehacer su vida ella también podría hacerlo y que no lo conseguiría llorando por los rincones.

Otra vez no pude creer a sus palabras, que después de todo lo acontecido estos meses me daban las razones necesarias para no hacerlo. Sin embargo, su actitud cambió muchísimo las semanas consiguientes y por un tiempo, le prohibí a Meilng hablar con ella. Sakura necesitaba desintoxicarse de todo.

 _Fin Flashback_

— Lo sé Tommy pero esto es en serio y preocupante. - decía Meiling con claridad. — Shaoran se comprometió.

¿Cómo?

Quedé helada pero actué de inmediato.

— Entonces, con más razón no hay nada que podamos hacer Meiling. Es hora de dejar que todo fluya y que sigan su camino.

— ¡No! No entiendes Tomoyo, es esa mujer que lo tiene hipnotizado de alguna forma que desconozco y estoy segura que mi tía lo obligó a seguir ese estúpido protocolo. Él no la ama, ni si quiera los he visto demostrarse cariño en público y sus ojos no irradian nada, están fríos y estáticos.

— Mei, sé que es difícil entenderlo pero no podemos obligar a Shaoran a no casarse y menos si su familia así lo impuso.

— Yo sé que si él la ve todo cambiará. Esos dos ni si quiera se pudieron sentar a hablar ni despedirse si quiera. No es justo como sucedió todo.

Otra vez la misma conversación.

— Sabes bien que fue él quién no quiso volver a hablarle luego de que el asunto con las amenazas se haya solucionado. No es culpa de Sakura, ella solo está tratando de recuperarse.

— ¡Porque es un idiota! Tiene metido ese chip en la cabeza de que ella está mejor así vaya uno a saber los motivos. ¿Qué no lo entiendes? Si fuera por él nunca se hubiera alejado de su lado y yo… me siento tan culpable. Si no hubiera sucedido lo de Tian, Shaoran no hubiera regresado y estaría por desposar a la persona indicada.

— Las cosas pasan por algo, quizás no hubiera sido ahora pero sí dentro de un tiempo, no lo sé, pero de lo que estoy segura es que si él no quiso hablar con ella luego es porque así lo prefiere.

— ¿Pero de qué lado estás Daoidouji? Sabes lo que Sakura siente por él y sin embargo no vi que haya hecho mucho de su parte para recuperarlo.

— Hizo lo justo y necesario, y mucho más de lo que cualquiera haría sabiendo que te están dejando.

— Luchar por amor es mucho más que un mensaje en su cumpleaños Tomoyo. No te reconozco la verdad. Pensé que cuando te confesara lo que pasó, el motivo de la partida de Shaoran, lo entenderías y se lo contarías a Sakura o por lo menos tratarías de ayudarme a unirlos nuevamente. Pero solo piensas en ti ¿no es así?. Lo único que quieres es que no estén destrozados para tu boda porque no quieres que se arruine tu maldito y perfecto día.

— Eso no es verdad. No digas cosas que no son ciertas. ¡Yo más que nadie quiero ver a Sakura feliz y radiante! Tú no estuviste aquí Meiling. No la consolaste cuando estuvo en su peor momento.

No podía estar diciéndome estas insensateces. Yo solo buscaba su bien estar, desde pequeña que me desvivo por ella. ¿Qué ganaba Sakura el saber los motivos que llevaron a Shaoran a dejarla aquí? Después de todo, él no regresó con ella luego del incidente.

— En el fondo sabes que no es así, pero descuida, si tú no quieres cooperar entonces lo haré yo sola. No voy a seguir sentada esperando ver como termina la función.

— Meiling yo …

Cortó la llamada.

Todo lo que me dijo me dejó con unas dudas terribles y tuve que sentarme para procesar lo que me incriminó. ¿Había sido un poco egoísta en no decirle? ¿Hubiera cambiado algo?

Quizás Meiling tenía razón y le negué a mi amiga, mi prima del alma, la posibilidad de elegir qué hacer con esa información, de decidir si era relevante o no en sus situación. Quizás habría entendido un poco el asunto y descubrir si estas crueles palabras dichas por quien le juró amor eterno, eran guiadas por la desesperación de protegerla o no.

Parte de la culpa me pesó en los hombros de pronto.

.

 **Sakura`s POV**

El invierno azota la calles semi desiertas con su ventisca envolviendo todo el paisaje bajo su manto de blancura. La nieve siempre me pareció un espectáculo magnifico, capaz de llenar mis ojos de ese brillo que de niña solía tener. Podría pasar horas viendo los copos caer y algunos deshacerse en el camino, lento y pausado como mi mano estrechándose hacia la ventana para sentir alguno de ellos perecer.

Esta mañana recibí una carta. No es muy usual en estos tiempos modernos que alguien te envié una postal o si quiera una invitación por este medio, pero ni bien la tuve en mis manos algo más que solo frío recorrió mi espalda.

Por la escritura, el color y el destinatario, descubrí a siempre vista de quien se trataba.

Meiling.

Desde las fiestas que no hablo con ella. Ha intentado contactarme por teléfono, por e-mail, por las redes.

Me sentí mal en algún punto de no contestarle, pero le expliqué de antemano que necesitaba "olvidar" ese asunto, dejar que el tiempo cicatrice las heridas e indudablemente su presencia, su nombre, todo en ella me hacia recordarlo.

Horrible, lo sé.

Meiling y yo fuimos buenas compañeras y llegamos a ser grandes amigas, pero la distancia nos alejó de a poco hasta que nuestro contacto fue casi nulo, todo lo contrario que con Tomoyo. No es que sea una persona menos importante en mi vida y si las cosas se hubieran dado de otro modo estoy segura que podría encontrarme con ella y hacer de cuenta que estos años nunca transcurrieron. Cuando una relación es sana y te trae tan lindos recuerdos no importa si pasaron años sin verse, no existe reproche de alguna de las partes, solo se disfruta el momento y tus ojos ven a esa persona como el ente más maravilloso que el mundo te pudo devolver, porque está aquí y te sonríe. Feliz de verte como tú a ella.

Quizás en otro momento.

Dejé ese sobre color carmesí como sus ojos en la repisa junto a esos libros que nunca leí. Tomé mi bufanda y antes de poner mi mano en la perilla un llamado interrumpió mi partida.

—Tomoyo. ¿Cómo estás?

—Sakura querida. Bien ¿y tú?.

—Muy bien la verdad, en estos momentos iba por un café y pastelillos al centro. El día está helado pero adoro ver los árboles con sus sombreros blancos.

—¿Y te gustaría venir a casa a degustarlos? Es que necesito hablar contigo.

— Claro que puedo pero… ¿pasó algo? No te escucho muy bien.

—Estoy bien amiga, no te preocupes. ¿Paso a buscarte entonces? Sé que tu auto está en el mecánico.

—¡Ay si! ¡Lo había olvidado!. Voy por esos pastelillos y cuando salgo te llamo ¿qué dices?.

—Me parece estupendo. Adiós Saku.

.

Salí del edificio y paseaba observando todo a mi alrededor.

Adornos, ropa, accesorios. No compraré nada más que comida en estos momentos pero me gusta observar las vidrieras de los negocios solo para ver que traen de nuevo.

No pasaron ni 15 minutos desde que partí de casa hasta que mis ojos se encontraron cara a cara con la verdad en un papel. Una verdad que no quería ver y no necesitaba ver.

En la portada de unas revista populares y de diferentes ámbitos mostraban a una persona, un hombre, que caminaba con un semblante serio junto a una mujer bonita vestida muy elegante. No era una foto comprometedora. No lo era tanto como los títulos que la acompañaban.

"El heredero Li Shaoran contraerá matrimonio"

"Yatami group estrecha alianzas con los Li"

"La linda Akame Yatami se llevó al soltero más codiciado"

Todas las revistas utilizaban la misma imagen sacada de ángulos diferentes con los encabezados que lograron dejarme en estado de shock.

De repente todo comenzó a dar vueltas. El puesto de diarios se convirtió en un torbellino de papeles que se estampaban en mi cara restregándome en ella cada una de las revistas de chimentos que comentaban la noticia. Como si estuviera en un film de terror psicológico en donde los objetos cobran vida con sus ojos de papel mirándome con odio y sus bocas riendo con malicia comentando entre ellos las mil y un invenciones que mi mente podría jugarme. _"Mírala, ella no es nadie comparado con esta mujer", "Elegancia, belleza y una buena posición económica, digna de un Li", "Seguro que ella no lo engañará con el primero que se le cruce", "Al fin una mujer que trate a ese bombón como se merece", "Perdiste tu oportunidad querida. Game over"_

Sé lo que estarán pensando.

Que me volví loca, que todo mi argumento positivo sobre mí, mi vida, mis decisiones y que nada me haría decaer las estaría mandando al demonio. Pero hay cosas que no requieren explicación. Hay emociones que son involuntarias. Como las mentiras. Dicen que si uno se repite una y otra y otra vez esa falacia terminas por creértela. ¿Pero hasta qué punto?

No estoy diciendo que así debe ser con todos y no estoy difamando contra mi deseo carnal de poder ver esta foto y que ni un pelo se me mueva al respecto. Solo, sucedió.

— Señorita, ¿está ustedes bien?

El amable señor del puesto estaba observándome como lo haría un abuelo por su nieta, con su rostro maduro y prominentes arrugas fruncidas en señal de preocupación por mi estado catatónico. El llamado de su voz cortó el film que seguía rodando en mi mente y la realidad me golpeó la cara ahogándome con un llanto reprimido.

— La verdad que no. – logré decir.

— Venga señorita, siéntese un minuto.

Mi cuerpo se movía sin la voluntad de hacerlo pero con la ayuda de este señor que al acercarme un asiento pequeño donde él pasaba sus tardes aguardando algún cliente decidió ofrecerme como sostén.

— Se ve muy pálida, tome un poco de agua, aquí tiene.

La voz suave y preocupada de este hombre le indicó a mi rostro que le devuelva la mirada y agradezca el gesto de compasión que estaba teniendo para conmigo, una completa desconocida que no le compró ni una revista, pero cuando nuestros ojos se cruzaron en ese instante comencé a ver borroso y una capa transparente y gruesa inundaba mis pupilas trayendo a mi memoria el porqué de mi estupefacción.

En estos meses fueron incontables las veces que lloré maldiciendo mi infortunio y castigándome por cada decisión errada que tomé y que flagelaron cada parte de mi cuerpo. El llanto incontrolable era acallado con mis manos que durante minutos escondían mi rostro de la vergüenza, pero ya no sentía nada, no podía controlar mis impulsos, no podía pretender ser la mujer fuerte en la que creí haberme convertido, no podía dejar que esto arruinara mi vida, no podía seguir mintiéndome a mí misma.

— Cálmese señorita, todo tiene solución en esta vida, sea lo que sea que le esté causando este dolor le aseguro que tarde o temprano pasará, queda en usted reconocer cuando sucederá.

— ¿Y si no pasa? ¿Qué haré si la opresión en el pecho continua hasta que acaben mis días?

— Entonces deberá hacer algo para que se detenga, y si falla por lo menos tendrá la seguridad de haberlo intentado.

— Hay cosas muy difíciles de reparar.

— Y seguirán siendo difíciles si se queda observando las piezas sueltas del rompecabezas. Debe armarse de valor y afrontarlo. De eso se trata de la vida, de equivocarse y volverlo a intentar.

No es que nadie me haya dicho esas palabras que parecen salidas de un libro de auto ayuda, esas que te dicen tus amigos, tus parientes o los psicólogos que se dedican a hablar por la televisión, consejos que seguramente no siguen al pie de la letra aunque quedan bien para aplacar un alma en pena, pero este hombre no tenía la obligación ni la necesidad de contenerme. Bien pudo hacerse el distraído y dejar que siga mi camino con mi cabeza perdida en la nada y mi corazón estrujado por la noticia.

Me habré quedado un minuto pensando en sus palabras mirando al suelo y con mis manos entrelazadas. Posando mi vista en mi muñeca y el lugar en donde hace unos meses la adornaba esa cadenita como recompensa por mi esfuerzo y el símbolo de un amor dejé pasar.

— Mi vida, te traje tu medicamento, ya es la hora.

— Gracias mi pimpollo. No sé qué haría sin ti.

Una mujer de cabellos blancos se acercó a su marido, mi salvador, y con todo el cuidado que sus delicadas manos podrían expresar depositó esta minúscula porción de vitalidad en las de su marido obviando mi presencia. Como si un mundo alterno se encontrara ante mí y solo ellos dos existieran en él.

Amor. ¿Qué significa esta palabra para mí cuando hablamos de una pareja?

Y de repente caí.

El amor no es algo fácil de describir, no es una flecha que está esperando ser clavada en tu corazón por un bebé en pañales y sin escrúpulos, tampoco lo veo en los mensajes de texto enviados por celular tipiando palabras ya impuestas ni en los regalos costosos para el día del aniversario que no podías olvidar. No creo que sea eso. El amor es levantarse en la mañana pensando en su sonrisa, deseándole buenos días aunque esa persona no se encuentre a tu lado, ver su rostro reflejado en un perfume que algún extraño destiló al pasar y nos recordó su nombre; o mirar a tu amante con ternura riendo por lo despistado que fue al olvidar su medicamento que podría extender su vida y que lo seguirías haciendo así discutieran la noche anterior. El amor a veces es dejar de pensar en ideales, reconocer que no somos perfectos y que el otro tampoco lo es. Así se mantiene una relación, cediendo en ciertas ocasiones y pisando fuerte en otras para que la balanza se equilibre, pero cuando el desequilibrio es tan pronunciado tenemos dos caminos… dejarlo ir o luchar por él.

— Gracias por todo señor, fue muy amable, ya me siento mejor.

— De nada hija, cuídate mucho.

— Lo mismo para ustedes dos.

Salí corriendo del puesto donde mi alma se desmoronó en pedazos juntando cada pieza para recomponerla en el camino pero con mi mente fija en un solo objetivo.

Llegué a mi departamento vacío lleno de objetos carentes de sentimiento testigos del revoltijo que se transformó mi vida este último tiempo. Revolviendo todo mi ropero busqué ese bolso pequeño que estaba escondido detrás de la pila de ropa que dejé olvidada. Tomaba prendas al azar sin importar su estilo o color y antes de concluir con mi delirio hice una llamada fugaz a la única persona que debería darle explicaciones y que con sorpresa aceptaría mi decisión sin impedimentos.

— Tomoyo, me voy a China.


	16. Confrontación

**Los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP**

 **La historia es mía.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 16 - Confrontación

* * *

— Tomoyo, me voy a China.

.

 **Sakura`s POV**

— Sakura, no entiendo. ¿Qué pasó?

Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto. 25 años. Amante de la fotografía. Diseñadora de imagen y sonido. Actualmente trabajo para la firma Daidouji, liderada por mi prima y mejor amiga, la misma que en estos momentos debe pensar que alguna sustancia ilegal corre por mis venas para querer adentrarme a la boca del lobo.

Su voz sonaba preocupada, acongojada, pero no enojada… yo lo estaría, esperaba que esa sea su reacción de hecho. Me enojaría si después de todo lo que me vio pasar y la contención que ella me brindó se fuera al demonio en un ataque de locura o revelación, como quieran llamarlo.

— Tengo que hacerlo Tomoyo. Conservo esta espina clavada desde hace tanto… Nunca me había pasado de sentirme tan abatida por una ruptura y más allá de lo que Shaoran significó para mí, hay algo que no me deja progresar. Aún estoy atascada luego de todos estos meses y hoy descubrí por qué.

Tomoyo se mantenía atenta a mis palabras. Serena y calmada esperando una explicación coherente para no marcar la línea telefónica que impediría el vuelo a mi destino. Así de intensa podía ser ella y contactos no le faltaban para lograrlo.

— Vas a pensar que estoy loca, que luego de todo lo que me dijo, de lo hiriente que pudo ser y de no retractarse… yo no debería si quiera pensar en él. Pero no es justo. Sabes como soy, no me gusta confrontar y si me desboco en algún momento siempre trato de reflexionar a tiempo y solucionar las cosas, y por tiempo me refiero a ese mismo día o a lo sumo el siguiente. Es una maldita manía mía el no querer esperar ni un minuto en resolver los problemas, las discusiones, lo que sea que haya abierto una brecha entre esa persona y yo. Cada vez que algo como esto sucede siento una opresión en el pecho, el apetito me disminuye y hasta que no puedo sentarme a hablar con esa persona esta sensación no se me quita. Permanece inerte en mi mente, deambulando de zona en zona hasta que reaparece con fuegos artificiales haciendo cortocircuito.

— Sakura …

— No, espera. Déjame terminar.

Camino de un lado al otro de la sala divulgando mi monologo, observando las cuatro paredes que me rodean y que ansío dejar atrás en breves por tiempo indeterminado.

— Necesito verlo. Sentarme a hablar ¡Por el amor de Dios! Como hacen todas las personas normales cuando tiene un problema. Necesito saber con exactitud sus razones, que me diga en la cara que el dejarme de lado le dolió poco y nada y que fui el peor error de su vida. Sea esa la respuesta o me pida perdón, la necesito. Además… yo aún…

— Lo quieres. - dijo Tomoyo en un suave suspiro. — Y después de todo ¿quién soy yo para juzgarte?. Dejé al amor de mi vida por una razón idiota. Volví, discutimos, nos amigamos, nos reconciliamos y mírame… a meses de casarme.

Esbocé una amplia sonrisa que ella no pudo ver, pero tan bien me conoce y me quiere que es capaz de procesar la información que le propiné a velocidad luz para buscar en su mente brillante las palabras justas que decirme.

— Antes que nada debo decirte dos cosas Sakura, y espero que no lo tomes a mal cuando te lo cuente.

Aguardé en silencio las sabias palabras de mi amiga que por su puesto nunca me harían pensar algo fuera de lugar de su parte y no le refuté nada por el momento porque al segundo siguiente continuó hablando.

— Hace unos meses, no sé cuantos con exactitud, Meiling se contactó conmigo. Su principal motivo no era otro más que el averiguar las razones que trajeron a su primo a estar tan decaído.

¿Decaído? Estaba un poco desconcertada. En todo este tiempo nunca supe el estado anímico de Shaoran. No podía con mis propios pesares y después de todo lo dicho tampoco quería saber algo que reflejara lo bien que estaba sin mí… como ese video de navidad por ejemplo. Eriol nunca me comentaba sobre él por obvias razones y las pocas veces que lo escuché cuchichear con Tomoyo al respecto la mente se me bloqueaba y borraba fragmentos de la conversación volviéndola inservible, descartándose en el olvido.

— Le expliqué brevemente la situación, las respuestas sin sentido que te dijo en ese momento y lo desinteresado que se comportó todo este lapso. Entonces, Meiling me contó qué llevó a Shaoran a salir tan aprisa de Japón y tiempo después él le confesó vagamente lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

Tomoyo me hablaba como estudiando sus propias palabras, eligiendo cuales usar, descartando información, obviando nimiedades que en este momento me tenían ansiosa y sus palabras solo aceleraban mi ritmo cardiaco y el surco que dejaré en la sala si no dejo de caminar de aquí para allá en línea recta.

— Tomoyo… me estoy impacientando. Sea lo que sea dímelo por favor.

— Solo quiero que sepas que si no te lo conté antes es porque después de todo lo que pasaste, que no fue un tema menor, no lo creí relevante, o no del todo. Quizá me equivoqué, pero Sakura, yo solo quería verte sonreír otra vez y sentí que no ganarías nada con saberlo luego de todo lo que sucedió después del acontecimiento, ya que él no tuvo la iniciativa de buscarte una vez que todo se haya calmado.

— ¿Acontecimiento? No entiendo Tomoyo, en serio. No voy a juzgarte, te lo prometo.

Se escuchó un suspiro fuerte detrás de la linea. Esperó unos breves segundos y habló.

— Meiling estaba metida en una relación con un sujeto que parece no era de fiar y cuando la relación se dio por terminada sus malas compañías les jugaron una muy mala pasada. Toda la familia de Shaoran se vio bajo las amenazas de algún grupo de mafiosos, al parecer ajuste de cuentas con el ex prometido de Meiling. Cuando el asunto se salió del control de la madre de Shaoran, él se vio obligado a intervenir de inmediato… por eso se fue de Japón sin previo aviso.

Mis pasos habían cesado y con cada palabra de Tomoyo mis ojos se abrían aún más. Me había sentado en el borde del sofá de la sala para no perder ningún detalle de lo que ella me contaba. No podía sacar ningún tipo de conjetura por el momento. Solo… escuchaba.

— Tal parece que algo grave pasó allí. Según me contó Meiling, Shaoran fue víctima de una persecución entre dos carteles de mafia china, pero por suerte salió ileso. - luego de dicho eso, silencio.

— Es horrible Tomoyo, no puedo creer que todo eso haya sucedido y yo sin enterarme de nada. Ahora que lo recuerdo Shaoran estuvo muy extraño esa semana antes de distanciarnos. Pero Tomoyo… ¿por qué alejarse de mí por ese motivo? ¿Y todo lo que me dijo?

— Bueno… claro que tu encuentro con Seishiro le molestó, pero tal parece que él no quería involucrarte en ese problema y… dijo todo eso para alejarte de él.

La revelación era tan enroscada que no podía procesarla. Todavía rondaban por mi cabeza esas frías palabras que quisiera olvidar, pero por otro lado fue tan profundo que me cuesta creer que todo lo dicho haya sido una mentira para "protegerme". ¡Me acusó de no amarlo!. Si yo quisiera dejar a alguien por el motivo que fuere, y más aún haciendolo por su beneficio, no le dejaría el sabor amargo de saber que esa persona falló, me echaría toda la culpa a mi misma. Tenía tantos cabos sueltos que atar… además ¿por qué estaba ahora con otra mujer?¿Por qué ella sí podía arriesgar su vida?

— Sigo sin entender … supongo que ese problema cesó, sino él no estaría hoy por casarse con otra mujer.

— Por eso no quise decírtelo Saku… pero este secreto me estaba carcomiendo, y es que yo tampoco termino de entenderlo.

Medité todo un momento. — Me dijiste que Meiling te llamó porque estaba preocupada por Shaoran. ¿Qué te dijo al respecto?

— Que está triste y que se repetía una y otra vez que había tomado la decisión correcta.

— Ashhh estoy tan ofuscada Tomoyo. Por momentos quiero correr a abrazarlo y por otros desearía nunca haberlo conocido, y no puedo seguir así. Todo lo que me dijiste es tan confuso… necesito confrontarlo y poder liberarme.

— Te entiendo amiga. Entonces no hay nada más que hablar. ¿Cuándo quieres salir? Te puedo ofrecer el avión privado de la compañía.

Tomoyo siempre es comprensiva conmigo, un tesoro invaluable. No sé que locuras creyó que pensaría de ella luego de contarme esto si siempre tuve claro que solo quiere cuidarme. — Estoy haciendo mi bolso así que el primer ticket que consiga me lo tomo. No quiero que me brindes el jet privado, ese déjalo para tus urgencias, pero si puedes conseguir algún vuelo lo antes posible te lo agradecería.

— Así será cariño. En breves te llamo.

Tras cortar la llamada me dispuse a acomodar todo dentro del bolso sin saber exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. Todo en mi cabeza era un revoltijo inentendible.

En un momento mi vista de clavó en ese sobre que resaltaba entre la repisa por su particular y estridente color. Mis ojos corrieron más rápido que mis pies con desesperación para leer esa carta que no pensaba abrir nunca en mi vida. Eran como dos hojas escritas en pulcra caligrafía, sin errar en ningún momento, recordándome los años compartidos con Meling en Japón cuando niña.

La misma iniciaba con disculpas de ante mano por la insistencia y con una ligera amenaza de aparecerse por Tomoeda si no era leída a tiempo. Tan característico de ella.

Meiling comenzó hablando de su relación con Tian, ese hombre con quien se habría casado, del que se enamoró sin importar la negativa de todos a su alrededor y que al final de cuentas le partió su corazón. Para acrecentar su culpabilidad con todo lo sucedido me habló de las amenazas hacia toda la familia y la forma en que Shaoran tuvo que intervenir, el incidente que sufrió y las semanas de reposo para recuperarse.

En cada palabra ella me hizo sentir cuan responsable se sentía al respecto, cuan dolida estaba por la situación, por poner en riesgo la vida de todos, y por sobre todo, por lo que esto causó en mi relación con Shaoran. A este punto mi estómago se estrujaba con cada oración, con cada párrafo, buscando desesperadamente una respuesta entre líneas.

Me transmitió su preocupación inicial por su primo, su comportamiento más tosco de lo normal, sus días no laborales encerrado en su habitación, esas pesadillas que lo hacían despertar bañado en sudor. Le costó mucho trabajo a Meiling saber que pasaba por su cabeza y una noche de borrachera pudo sonsacarle algo de información. En breves palabras me decía que su primo era un idiota, que todo lo que hizo fue por mí, que me quería demasiado para atarme a su vida de peligros y protocolos. Decía que yo estaría mucho mejor sin él, con mis proyectos y mi vida. Sobre esa mujer… ella me asegura que no la quiere, que sí nota cierto aprecio hacia esa mujer pero que intuye ese compromiso es solo un arreglo de su tía y madre de Shaoran.

Intuición… no hay certeza en sus palabras.

Mientras leo algunas lágrimas caen sobre el papel borroneado un poco la tinta. Ese es el Shaoran que conocí, el que toma las riendas del asunto sin preguntar creyendo que es lo mejor… terco como mula. Pero a su vez, no puedo olvidar sus crueles palabras ni su compromiso con esta mujer, que arreglado o no, la prefirió antes de mí.

Estrujé la carta por inercia, tratando de liberar un poco la tensión y la dejé olvidada en el piso de la sala para atender la puerta. El timbre sonaba hacia ya un buen rato, pero no era capaz de salir de la estupefacción. Tampoco tengo ganas de recibir visitas.

— ¡Ya va!

Abrí la puerta sin siquiera preguntar quien llama. Frente a mí estaba este chico amable de ojos grises que me miran con desconcierto a los ojos y al segundo siguiente al bolso que hay detrás de mí.

— Hola Sakura, yo … pasaba por aquí, la encargada me dejó pasar. El día está bastante frío pero como dejó de nevar vine a invitarte a tomar un café, aunque … veo que tenías otros planes. ¿Te vas de viaje?

Me quedé tiesa en mi lugar por un momento tratando de asimilar que Kioshi esta frente a mi puerta. No es que su presencia me moleste de alguna manera pero hay que admitir que la persistencia es algo que corre por sus venas. A pesar de todas las veces que hablé con él al respecto de mi situación sentimental y de no poder corresponder sus sentimientos, Kioshi decía que por más negativas que le de, él me considera una persona importante y que se conforma con mi amistad, pero a su vez, no bajaría los brazos si algún día decidiera darle una oportunidad.

En lo laboral, él y yo siempre nos comportamos como profesionales, no hubo nunca ninguna complejidad y debo decir que su compañía fue y es muy agradable. Por momentos me gusta pensar en él como un amigo, pero cuando veo sus ojos brillar de esa forma que conozco tan bien trato de alejarme sutilmente. No es nada nuevo para él, después de todo ya van varios meses de conocernos.

— Hola… yo… sí, estoy por viajar pero pasa por favor.

Nunca había invitado a Kioshi a mi departamento, a ningún hombre en realidad. No quería mezclar los tantos aunque yo me haya quedado en el suyo esos días de depresión… digamos que por fuerza mayor.

— Tienes un lindo departamento. Me gusta como lo decoraste.

Traté de esforzarme por transformar a este lugar en un ambiente acogedor que todos admiraban. Yo en cambio no me sentía en casa.

— Sí, está lindo.

Permanecí parada un momento hasta que sus ojos dieron con los míos como queriendo preguntarme muchas cosas a las que yo interrumpí con un "¿Quieres algo de beber?" recibiendo una negativa de su parte.

— Veo que estas un poco ocupada, no quisiera importunar. Como te dije, pasaba a invitarte a un café pero te noto un poco distraída.

— Tonterías. Sí, es verdad que estoy un poco ocupada pero una taza de té no se le niega a nadie. Ya que viniste hasta aquí. Siéntate por favor, ya vuelvo.

Ingresé a la pequeña cocina para preparar la bebida caliente que no tardó casi nada en hacerse mientras pensaba que la llegaba de Kioshi me vendría bien para asegurar que en mi ausencia no tenga ningún inconveniente con el trabajo.

Regresé a la sala y él permaneció en el mismo lugar que lo dejé cuando fui por el té. Respetuoso como ya lo conozco.

—Siéntate por favor. - le indiqué con una seña hacia el sofá al que se dirigió mientras yo me arrodillaba en la mesita ratona para disponerme a servir el té en sus tazas.

De reojo sentía su mirada fija en mi rostro y en cada uno de mis movimientos. Eran contados los momentos en los que Kioshi me hacia sentir un poco incomoda sin querer hacerlo y este era uno de ellos. Me sentí culpable y poco avergonzada porque realmente lo aprecio.

— Kioshi…

No hizo falta decirle más que su nombre en ese tono de súplica para que despertara de su trance antes de depositar la taza en sus manos.

— Lo siento.- susurró tímidamente apartando la mirada con sus mejillas sonrojadas — Bueno, ¿por qué no me cuentas que es todo esto del viaje? ¿Tomoyo te envía por trabajo?

— La verdad no. - dije sentándome a su lado tomando un sorbo de té que confortó mi alma — Más bien viajo por asuntos personales.

— Y ¿se puede saber a dónde?

Dudé un instante. Por desgracia y gracias a mis episodio de borracheras, Kioshi sabe mi historia con Shaoran prácticamente desde que lo conozco, por eso, confesarle que iré a verlo me causa un poco de temor. No sería su reacción la que me preocupe, sino la mirada de desaprobación que podría transformar sus ojos grises pero cálidos en unos de fría decepción. Además no quiero dar más explicaciones de las que ya di, porque sé que este viaje es un poco incierto y por otro lado cuanto menos lo sepan, mejor.

— A una isla no muy lejos de aquí.

En ese instante mi celular comenzó a sonar indicándome la llamada de Tomoyo. Mi nerviosismo hizo que el teléfono saltara de mis manos al suelo habiendo presionado el botón de atender, y para completar la escena alborotada, también el alta voz.

— Sakura ya te conseguí un vuelo para las 17 hs. Tendrías que salir pronto, en media hora. Serán unas 4 horas de vuelo hasta Hong Kong. Nece…

— Tomoyo, disculpa, se me cayó el celular, igual escuché todo. Ya mismo me pido un taxi así que no te molestes.

En esos 7 segundos que Tomoyo habló me tropecé con la mesa ratona, caí al piso, me levanté y tomé el teléfono para poder hablarle lo poco que quedaba de la conversación en privado. Solo que cuando corté la misma no me animé a dar vuelta para esperar el sermón merecido que tenía.

— Sakura… - pero no iba a desaparecer por más segundos que pasaran — ¿Por qué te comportas así? ¿Ya no confías en mí?

Ahí estaba, ese tono de decepción que temí, pero era un poco diferente al que me hubiera esperado.

Me sentí pésimo.

— Kioshi - dije acercándome a él que se encontraba de pie mirando al suelo. — Lo lamento, no es que no confíe en ti, es solo que después de todo lo que me ayudaste no quería causar más molestias.

— No sé por qué tienes que ir tú hasta allá. No lo merece. - ahora un aura de furia pero controlada rodeaba su cuerpo. No era usual verlo enojado por algo y su acto de empatía me conmovió por completo.

Tomé su mano y esbocé una leve sonrisa, queriendo agradecerle todo su apoyo y dandole a entender que esta es mi batalla y que este encuentro sería definitorio.

— Necesito hacerlo. Prometo contarte todo cuando vuelva, ¿sí?.

Asintió con la cabeza suavemente antes de acercarse lo suficiente a mi rostro como para besar mi frente demostrandome su apoyo al respecto. Sin esperarlo, retiró su boca de allí y elevando un poco mi barbilla me besó dulcemente en los labios.

No pude responder con naturalidad ese gesto ni entendí los motivos que lo llevaron a hacerlo, considerando que Kioshi nunca se había propasado conmigo ni verbal ni fisicamente y aunque fue un poco atrevido de su parte, no me molestó en lo absoluto.

El beso no duró demasiado y una vez que cortamos el contacto él solo me sonrió mientras se alejaba de mí caminando hacia la puerta.

— Por el trabajo no te preocupes que avanzamos un montón. Espero que puedas encontrar lo que necesitas Sakura. Sabes que te estaré apoyando sea cual sea la decisión que tomes.

— Gracias Kioshi. - le dije con sinceridad mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

Una vez que me encontré sola en la sala de mi departamento, llevé la mano a mi boca pensando en ese beso casto sin segundas intenciones. Fue muy agradable sentirse apreciada de esa forma, pero no… no puedo confundir este sentimiento con amor.

Nunca en mi vida añoré tanto unos besos como los que cierto castaño me dio, ni siquiera con Seishiro quien fue alguien muy importante en mi vida. Esta atracción me hace sentir estúpida y vulnerable, la misma atracción que me lleva a estar en el aeropuerto a punto de abordar. Pero estoy dispuesta a darlo todo, para recuperar mi ánimo así me tenga que dar cara con la pared. El último golpe.

-.-.-.-.-

El vuelo fue muy placentero, Tomoyo me consiguió un lugar en primera clase. Pude haber dormido las cuatro horas que duró el vuelo pero mi nerviosismo no me dejó cerrar los ojos. Antes de abordar le hice un llamado a Meiling para avisarle de mi llegada y entre medio de sus gritos eufóricos pude dejarle en claro que tiene estrictamente prohibido comentarle a alguien al respecto. Aún estaba asimilando en mi cabeza cual sería la mejor manera de dar con la persona de mi interés.

Ni bien retiré mi equipaje y caminé hacia la salida, me topé con la figura de Meiling. Pude reconocerla al instante por sus largos cabellos negros atados en una cola alta y sus ojos como fuego que se emocionaron al verme.

— ¡Sakuraaaa! ¡Que alegría verte! - dijo colgándose de mi cuello y estrujándome hasta casi dejarme sin aire. — Ven vamos, tengo un auto esperando afuera.

Creo que alcancé a decir "hola" y luego todo mi vocabulario se vio opacado por su verborragia. En el breve camino al vehículo que nos esperaba, Meiling me hablaba de todo un poco, del clima, de lo apenada que estaba sobre como se dieron las cosas, de su tía y su carácter, del nuevo café que me quiere llevar, de lo linda que me veía vestida con este jean oscuro y botas café, y de lo corto que aun mantenía mi cabello. Una mezcla de temas sin orden de prioridades a los que solo sonreía y asentía sin terminar de asimilar ninguno.

Ingresamos al auto y nos dirigimos hacia algún lugar guiadas por el chofer de su confianza.

— Sakura, te reservé una habitación de hotel en el centro de la ciudad. Por los gastos no te preocupes que corren por mi cuenta. ¿Cuánto te quedarás?

— No tienes que molestarte Meiling, pero gracias. Y por el tiempo… no lo sé. Fue una decisión que tomé de imprevisto.

— Bueno, lo importante es que estás aquí. Muero por ver la cara de…

Antes que pueda terminar de hablar, el celular de Meiling sonó desconcentrandola. Atendió casi de inmediato y aunque no podía entender lo que hablaban, sí pude reconocer los caracteres del nombre grabado en el celular.

La llamada no duró mucho y se la notó un poco molesta al cortar, pero inmediatamente cambió su semblante serio para mostrarme una amplia sonrisa.

— Iremos a tu hotel ahora así te arreglas y salimos a cenar algo ¿que te parece?

— ¿Era él verdad? ¿Qué dijo que te molestó? - Meiling me miró sorprendida — Años pasé con ustedes, sé como se escriben sus nombres.

Meiling dudó un momento pero suspiró antes de hablar. — No dijo nada. Llamó para molestarme, para saber donde me encontraba, nada más.

Noté en su mirada que me estaba ocultando información. Ella es muy transparente cuando de sentimientos se trata.

— Meiling, no vine aquí de turista y lo sabes. ¿Qué fue lo que dijo y que no me quieres decir?

Sus manos se entrelazaban y su mirada nerviosa se posaba de un lado a otro de mis ojos. — Yo le mandé un mensaje antes que llegaras preguntando si vendría a casa de su madre esta noche. Me llamó para confirmarme que no iría. Dijo que cenará afuera.

— ¿Y cuál es el problema?

— El problema es que … es que irá con ella… con Akame.

Devuelta esa sensación de opresión en el pecho y ese revoltijo en la panza. Me quedé mirando fijo un punto ciego mientras procesaba la información.

La presencia de esa mujer no es algo que no sepa pero en mi mente rondan tantas preguntas e incertidumbre de saber que rol ocupa ella en su vida… tengo que confrontarlo y que de una vez por todas esclarezca sus desiciones cara a cara.

— Llévame a ese lugar Meiling. Es ahora o nunca.

.

Sin cuestionar mi intempestiva, Meilng le indicó al chofer a donde dirigirse mientras miraba por la ventana que unas gotas chocaban y resbalaban contra el vidrio. El cielo estaba oscuro y encapotado como si los astros se alinearan con mi estado de ánimo para darle el tono más tétrico posible a la escena que estaba a punto de protagonizar.

— ¿Estamos muy lejos? - pregunté mientras miraba a la gente pasar y caminar a paso rápido para resguardarse cuanto antes de la lluvia.

— No mucho. Pero el tráfico a esta hora es complicado.

Como si cada cosa que dijera o pensara se hiciera realidad, el auto de estancó en un embotellamiento a las pocas cuadras de decir aquello. ¿Será el destino que me quiere dar una señal? ¿O la estúpida idea de que nada puede salir bien por más que me lo proponga?

Pasaron 10 minutos y apenas nos movimos un lugar. Mis nervios me estaban consumiendo y la claustrofobia que nunca sufrí hacía acto de presencia.

— No aguanto más. Pásame la ubicación por mensaje.

— Pero ¿qué? ¡Sakuraaaa! - gritó Meiling con la puerta abierta.

Bajé del auto y corrí por la calle esquivando los vehículos que no paraban de ensordecer el ambiente con sus reclamos hacia el tránsito parado. La vereda estaba atestada de gente como para resguardarme del escaso frío que las gotas te hacían sentir y que de todas formas no interesan. Mi mente se enajenó de mi cuerpo para que este envase al que todos pertenecemos solo cumpla con su cometido y no se detenga a sopesar la idea de detenerse. No ahora.

Un sonido particular hizo cortocircuito para que mis pies me indiquen subir a la acera y poder ver ese aparato con claridad bajo el techo de alguna tienda en la que no reparé.

Reconocí el restaurante que estaba en la foto enviada por Meiling como el mismo que salió en la portada de esa revista donde vi la noticia. Mi corazón se detuvo por un segundo a pensar si ese será "su lugar", al que tantas veces la habrá llevado y hasta quizás allí se le haya declarado a esa bella mujer que cualquiera quisiera desposar.

Junto con la foto, Meiling me envió la dirección y la altura me indicó que solo me quedaban unas cuatro cuadras por caminar, correr, llegar. Tengo que llegar.

Guardé mi teléfono en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y seguí corriendo como si mi alma la llevara el diablo. Algunas personas lanzaban quejidos y gruñidos que no entendí al toparme con ellos hasta que recurrí de nuevo al asfalto cerca del cordón para continuar sin tantos impedimentos.

Estaba a media cuadra cuando lo vi.

Bajó de ese Mercedes Benz negro polarizado resguardándose bajo el paraguas que le ofreció un hombre serio y robusto ubicado a su lado. Estaba tan guapo. Vestía un traje azul marino, camisa blanca y zapatos negros, erguido con un porte perfecto dejando a la imaginación lo que habría debajo de éste y que tan bien conocía. Mis pies se detuvieron para observarlo sin saber qué hacer, que decir, ni como presentarme ante sus ojos claros como la miel. No había reparado en las palabras que justificarían mi tal inusual aparición luego de meses sin hablarnos, empapada de pies a cabeza en un país a kilómetros de distancia de mi hogar.

— Shaoran… - dije en un susurro que se atoró en mi garganta con la siguiente escena.

Se acercó a otro vehículo estacionado delante del suyo y se paró frente a la puerta trasera del mismo. Al segundo de abrirse, su mano se extendió para recibir la de quien se encontraba a punto de bajar.

Un brazo femenino se entrelazó en los suyos con sutileza y la figura distintiva de esa morena alta con ojos de lucero se posicionó a su lado.

Un escalofrío revolvió mi estómago y esa electricidad se fusionó con la congoja que sufría. Mi vista se nublaba al mismo tiempo que ellos avanzaban hacia la puerta del restaurante.

— ¡SHAORAAAN!

Grité fuerte, muy fuerte. Tanto como mis pulmones me lo permitieron, logrando que la gente se detenga a mí alrededor. Rostros que se desfiguraban a medida que mis pies corrían veloces para acercarme a él, detenerlo, retenerlo, por un instante o para toda la vida.

Ver su rostro era un poema difícil de descifrar. Se detuvo en seco al girar en mi dirección, estático, mirándome fijo a los ojos como si de un fantasma se tratara. Como un recuerdo lejano y olvidado que se hacía presente.

— ¡Shaoran! - repetí antes que unos brazos fuertes me sujetaran de los hombros con brusquedad a metros de distancia de él.

No pude contener las lágrimas que comenzaron a brotar observando sus ojos desconcertados que no pestañearon en ningún momento. Logré zafarme del hombre que me detuvo intentando proteger a su jefe de lo que fuera que una mujer desesperada como yo podría hacerle. Es su trabajo, no lo culpo.

— Shaoran yo … vine por ti. – le dije con decisión en las palabras y súplica en mi mirada.

Él no hizo nada. Solo se quedó allí parado como yo, sintiéndome idiota. Agaché mi cabeza para que no viera mi rostro desfigurarse de a poco por el llanto que reprimí y abracé mi cuerpo empapado tratando de hacer fuerza para desaparecer de ese lugar, despertar de este sueño espantoso y encontrarme de vuelta en mi cama, soñarme acostada con mis dedos entrecruzados en su revuelta cabellera una mañana como cualquier otra, donde los rayos del sol me dejen apreciar las línea de su cuerpo.

De pronto el tacto de una tela se deslizó por mis hombros resguardándome del frío, dejándome apreciar esas notas perfumadas embriagando mi ser, aferrando mi mente a permanecer inhalando ese aroma afrodisiaco. Es la esencia que usa de forma habitual en conjunto con la suya propia la que me transportó a esos momentos idílicos de su piel rozando la mía.

— Te vas a enfermar. Ven, vamos al auto.

Sus manos dejaron de hacer presión en mis hombros y nuestras miradas se cruzaron solo un instante antes de que me guiara dentro del vehículo que lo vi salir. Me adentré al mismo sin dejar de presionar el saco que se quitó solo para mí, para cuidarme como siempre lo hizo y al dejarme allí se alejó tras cerrar mi puerta. Detrás de la ventanilla pude ver como se arrimaba a esa mujer, cruzando palabras muy cerca uno del otro. De vuelta esa sensación de vacío me presionó el pecho buscando mi alma tratando de liberarla y que pueda respirar. Esa mujer, en la que no reparé cuando llegué gritando el nombre de su prometido y suplicando en silencio, esa mujer que se mantenía seria mientras él le hablaba explicándole que seguro me despacharía de un momento a otro y que volvería a los brazos de su futura esposa o lo que sea que fuera.

Sentí pánico al pensar en ello y toda la valentía que me llevó a cruzar el continente se esfumó como el vapor de mi aliento. Antes de que mi breve lapso de agonía mental culmine en abrir esa puerta y huir, Shaoran ingresó al auto evitando mirarme.

— Al departamento por favor Kou. – dijo dirigiéndose al chofer.

.

El trayecto fue más largo del que hubiera deseado. El nudo que tenía en mi garganta no desaparecía y por ese motivo no me atreví a decir palabra alguna. Veía de reojo como él se encontraba absorto en sus pensamientos con una mano cubriendo su boca. Quisiera saber que se cruzará por su mente y por qué esquiva mi presencia… por qué la esquivó todo este tiempo sin vernos, sin querer saber de mí, sin saber de él. Aunque duela, ya estoy aquí y necesito desahogarme, sufrir y renacer de alguna forma. Terminar con este calvario. Con o sin él.

— Shaoran... – dijo mi voz apenas audible pero que él escuchó.

Noté el momento en que sus pupilas se contrajeron para girar su rostro hacia mí. Sus facciones estaban relajadas, inexpresivas, y sus manos muy distantes de las mías.

— No quise incomodarte. Lo siento. Pero necesito que hablemos.

Le propiné una disculpa desde lo más sincero de mi corazón, esperando romper las barreras que nos mantenían en este estado de anonimato.

— Ya llegamos señor.

Shaoran no quitó su mirada de la mía y por un breve momento me pareció ver en sus ojos la calidez que antes transmitía y que creía perdida. Reaccionó unos segundos después del anuncio de Kou, su chofer, y salió del auto para abrir mi puerta como el caballero que no dejó de ser.

Pasamos los siguientes minutos que tardó el elevador en llegar al décimo tercer piso en absoluto silencio, ambos mirando la puerta sin nada más que hablar, por lo menos de mi parte, por ahora. Mis nervios no me lo permiten.

Ingresamos al departamento que llevaba su nombre grabado en cada rincón. Pulcro, ordenado, sobrio. No hay rastros ni señales de mujer en esas paredes y por más que busqué solo encontré indicios de su personalidad y sus gustos que lo hacían único.

— Será mejor que te des una ducha en lo que preparo algo caliente para tomar. El clima no está muy frío pero la lluvia es helada aquí y en Japón. Buscaré algo para que te cambies, no me tardo.

Caminó frente a mí destilando el aroma que aun lleva su saco pero mucho más fuerte, volviéndome inestable. Una leve sonrisa quiso surcar mi rostro pero se detuvo al instante que se apareció de frente ofreciéndome la ropa seca a cambio de la mía.

Ropa de mujer.

— No debería… - comencé a decir.

— Es de Meiling. Estuvo viviendo aquí un tiempo y dejó algo de sus pertenencias. Creo que te irá bien y ella no se molestará porque las uses.

Shaoran me explicaba como si necesitara hacerlo, como si fuese su pareja preocupada por ver que esa no es su ropa y pensando lo peor de su prometido. Pero yo no era su novia y él tendría que explicarle mucho a otra mujer. Me estremecí en mi lugar al instante que esos pensamientos invadieron mi mente.

— Está bien. – dije tomando las prendas sin rozarlo, evitando incomodarlo.

Cerré los ojos mientras el agua caía por mi cuerpo, relajando mis músculos tensados por el frío y quizás también, por lo acontecido. De pronto me sentí corrupta, yo nunca intenté quitarle el hombre a otra mujer y mucho menos si es su prometido. El solo hecho de que Shaoran acceda a traerme a su departamento debe estar haciendo rabiar a aquella persona que tiene el derecho de enojarse.

Abrí mis ojos abruptamente.

Yo no vine aquí para demostrarle cuan herida me encontraba y mucho menos para darle lástima. No quiero pensar que en su camino encontró alguien mejor que yo, quizás más dulce y atenta que lo haga sonreír por las mañanas. No. Tengo un As bajo la manga. Cuento con años de ventaja, cuando éramos unos niños que no entendían sus sentimientos pero que conocían cada gesto del otro, cada frase dicha en el momento justo, compartiendo tardes de mera compañía.

Shaoran y yo tenemos historia y usaré eso a mi favor, y si no funciona me atendré a las consecuencias y lo dejaré hacer su vida así se me vaya la mía en suspiros. Pero de pronto otro sentimiento ingresó para corromperme. Recordé todos estos meses de agonía, el como me trató para alejarme y aunque Tomoyo me haya contado la verdadera razón de su partida, no dejo de pensar por qué puede estar ahora con otra mujer y no conmigo, por qué si el peligro pasó, por qué seguir negando que lo nuestro existió. ¿A él no se le quita el aire al verme luego de tantos años de amistad y amor oculto?

Me miré al espejo una vez más antes de salir de esa habitación. Mi pelo esta mojado y la ropa prestada no me queda tan mal. Llevo manchas bajo los ojos del maquillaje corrido que arreglé en un instante sin apartar la vista de mi reflejo, viéndome mejor y más decidida luego de aquella reflexión.

Con confianza y determinación me observé por última vez. Hoy estoy dispuesta a todo. A perder o a ganar.

.

Salí del cuarto del baño descalza, lo cual pudo haber sido la causa de que mis pasos no se escuchen hasta llegar a la sala donde él se encontraba. Miraba por el gran ventanal de vidrio del amplio departamento y sujetaba su barbilla en un estado de concentración que resaltaba sus facciones, haciendo lucir más atractivo de lo que ya es. Me acerqué un poco más hasta que yo misma me vi reflejada en el vidrio, logrando que se girara y deje sus pensamientos solo para observarme ahí, parada a seis metros de distancia que parecían kilómetros entre nosotros.

No sabía por donde empezar la conversación, pero habiéndome disculpado por la intromisión y con la conciencia limpia, solo me queda escuchar…

— ¿Por qué? - dije sin despegar la mirada. — Quiero entender qué pasó.

… o quizás, desahogarme.

— Sakura yo…

— ¿Me mentiste? Cuando me decías que yo era todo para ti… ¿no era cierto?. - di dos pasos al frente con la mano en el pecho resguardando a mi corazón de lo que sea que pase a continuación — Porque yo estoy aquí, después de pasar los peores meses de mi vida, después de hacerme pensar que fui yo la que falló, la que no te amaba, la que cometió un error irreparable, y todo eso me lo hiciste creer ¿porque me querías cuidar? ¿Porque mi vida estaba en riesgo? ¿O te diste cuenta que tu amor no era tan fuerte y no querías afrontarlo? Siempre es mejor buscar un culpable para sentirnos mejor con nosotros mismos.

— No es así Sakura, déjame hablar.

— ¡Siete meses! ¿Te parece tiempo insuficiente para pensar que es lo que pasó entre nosotros o ibas a esperar siete años como cuando te fuiste al terminar la preparatoria?.

Ni yo podría haber pensado que reaccionaria así, que le reclamaría sin dejarlo refutar, que le pondría mi mejor cara de fastidio y le escupiría los motivos que me tuvieron al borde del abismo.

— Tuve que venir yo hasta aquí, a sabiendas de tu compromiso, con la creencia que la pasaste tan mal como yo, que querías una vida mejor para mí, que no yo era para ti… pero resulta que _otra_ sí está a la altura, _otra_ sí puede "arriesgarse" a compartir su vida contigo, a _otra_ que no soy yo le diste la oportunidad de elegir. Vine aquí porque para mí significas mucho más de lo que si quiera te imaginas y porque me merezco saber la verdad. Quiero dejar de levantarme en las mañanas pensado en ti si tú estás pensando en ella. - lo miré fijo a los ojos con mis dedos estrujándose dentro de mi puño — Anda… dime que que me odias, que el amor no bastó para ti, que ella es mejor amante y mujer… dime que eres un idiota y yo demasiado perfecta o que no soy tan buena como creías.. ¡Dime algo para dejar de volverme loca!

— Por favor Sakura, cálmate. Enojate, grita, has todo lo que quieras pero no podemos hablarlo de esta forma.

— ¡Es lo que hay por el momento! Me generas una sensación de amor-odio que no puedo explicar. Soy tan estúpida.

Me senté en el sofá sujetando mi cabeza que estaba a punto de estallar. Mis emociones se disputaban entre ellas, me abrumaban con estas ganas inexplicables de querer besarle la boca y al mismo tiempo desgarrarle los labios para dejarlo sin ellos.

Lo sentí acercarse hasta donde estaba con su mano a medio camino de mi hombro y el vacío. Pero el sonido de su celular terminó por romper la escasa armonía que quedaba en mi mente.

Por como miraba el aparato sonar en la mesa sin mover un solo músculo para atender o rechazar la llamada, supuse que era ella.

— Atiende. - _La que está de sobra aquí soy yo._ — No va a parar de sonar si no lo haces.

Simulé estar en calma para que él determine que hacer con la situación y yo evaluarlo en silencio.

A pesar de dubitar, atendió.

Pude escuchar el crujir de mi corazón resonar en mi pecho y aprovechando la leve lejanía para hablar en ese dialecto que por su puesto no comprendo, tomé mis botas y me fui los más pronto que pude, lejos de su presencia.

Llamé a Meiling quien sin preguntar de más me acompañó hasta el hotel que me reservó y luego de mis insistentes negativas me dejó sola.

¿Que fue lo qué paso allí?

No lo sé… solo estallé.

.

 **Shaoran`s POV**

Es una pesadilla. Mi mente me está jugando una de sus malas pasadas imaginando a Sakura frente a mí en el medio de la calle, en mi ciudad natal. Tantas veces la he soñado lejana y afligida de la decepción que le causé que ya perdí la cuenta, pero lo peor de esta pesadilla es que es un sueño que vengo procesando hace tiempo y del que luego de muchos errores de mi parte, al fin tomé la decisión de afrontarlo. Pero el destino se adelantó a mis planes.

Esa noche tendríamos una cena de negocios con el padre de Akame, el mismo que me llamó muy enojado por mi actitud de dejar sola a su hija a la vista de todos y de irme con una mujerzuela, desligándome de mis obligaciones.

Discutí fuerte con él en ese momento por varios motivos pero principalmente porque nadie nombra a Sakura de esa forma y menos sin si quiera conocer el contexto, situación que me encuentra desprevenido sin mucho más que escuchar sus reclamos y tragarme el orgullo que perdí de todas formas.

Estaba tan enfrascado en esa conversación calurosa con Yatami que ni cuenta me di que Sakura se había ido.

Maldecí en todos los idiomas que sabía y llamé desesperado a la única persona que puede estar detrás de esta locura.

— Meiling, dime donde se hospeda Sakura. - dije son rodeos y en tono firme.

— Me matará si te lo digo. Estaba muy molesta.

— Tú eres parte de esto así que poco te debería importar si mañana tu cuerpo sirve de carnada. Vamos Meiling, estábamos en el departamento y no alcancé a decirle algo que se fue en un descuido. No voy a esperar a que mañana se arrepienta y tome el primer vuelo a Japón.

El silencio detrás de la línea me dio un poco de ánimos.

— Apresúrate y recupérala, estúpido lobo.

Cortó la comunicación y mi rostro se iluminó cuando me llegó un menaje con la ubicación del hotel donde se hospedaba. No estaba muy lejos, a tan solo unas 15 cuadras.

Bajé lo más rápido que pude, encendí mi auto y me apresuré zigzagueando por la calles. El tránsito no estaba muy pesado y encontré lugar justo frente al edificio. Tuve suerte de encontrar a una señora amable de unos 70 años en la recepción quien me dejó ingresar luego de expresarle en breves palabras que olvidé la llave de mi cuarto. Aun así, esta señora hizo la llamada que corresponde por seguridad a la habitación indicada.

— Dígale que es Li, quien estuvo hace un rato con ella, que viene a traerle algo que olvidó. Solo dígale esas palabras.

La señora asintió en silencio y cuando atendieron el interno dijo exactamente las mismas palabras que le pedí dijera y con una sonrisa complice entendiendo mi jugada me dejó pasar.

Camino al 8vo piso miro el techo del ascensor pensando en esta oportunidad única de remediar lo que meses me encargué de destrozar y que su furia y sus palabras desmedidas terminaron de confirmar. No podía esperar otra cosa más que el reproche que tan merecido tenía y ver sus ojos ofuscados por una respuesta me hizo sentir el hombre más miserable del planeta y al mismo tiempo el más afortunado.

En mi mente solo cabe esa pequeña luz de esperanza que su presencia me hace notar. Porque si quisiera gritarme no viajaría de improvisto a verme ¿no es así?. Tengo que aferrarme a la idea de que en su corazón alberga un lugar para el perdón y la reconciliación. Haré todo lo posible por recordarle que en realidad, nunca la olvidé.

Toqué la puerta de la habitación esperando la abra sin preguntar por quien.

— Meiling ¿eres tú?

Ahora sí estoy perdido.

— No soy Meiling. Sakura, déjame pasar por favor.

— No quiero hablar contigo ni ahora ni nunca. Venir aquí fue una perdida de tiempo.

Perdido en medio de la mismísima nada.

— Sé que estás molesta pero tenemos que hablar.

— ¿Para qué quieres hablar? Has de cuenta que nunca vine y sigue con tu perfecta vida, tu perfecta novia y déjame sola. Ya encontré lo que necesitaba.

Apoyé mi brazo en el borde de la puerta y continue hablándole a la fina madera que recubría la misma.

— Si te digo que estaba por viajar a verte ¿me creerías?.

Hubo un segundo de silencio, esos que podría considerar como esperanzadores, momentos de reflexión que podría tomar cualquier rumbo, momento de silencio que no duró demasiado.

— No me vengas con mentiras Shaoran, que si tienes que viajar a Japón seguro es para visitar la empresa. ¿Tan ilusa te piensas que soy?. Déjame sola por favor.

— No te estoy mintiendo, tengo el pasaje para dentro de una semana. Yo también estuve muy mal este tiempo. Me costó mucho entenderlo pero… no soy el mismo. Todos estos meses estuve buscando algo o alguien que me haga sentir que mis esfuerzos valen la pena, que vine a este mundo para algo más que solo seguir ordenes, cumplir con mi trabajo y procrear para que el apellido de mi familia perdure en el tiempo y posición. - apoyé mi cabeza en la madera sin notar que una lágrima solitaria corría por mi mejilla — Sakura… soy un idiota. Te alejé de mí cuando más te necesitaba cerca. Me dejé llevar por los celos y la situación con mi familia me nubló la vista. No solo me estaban amenazando a mí sino a ti por estar conmigo, entonces pensé que sería lo mejor… y perdón si fui egoísta con lo que te dije en su momento, a veces no puedo medir mis palabras y luego ya es tarde para retractarme. Quizás sea tarde para nosotros, no lo sé, pero necesito que por lo menos puedas perdonarme, tú no hiciste nada mal.

Me senté en suelo cansado y con la garganta seca, como si hubiera tragado arena y el único manantial cerca estaba tan borroso que no podía descifrar si era un espejismo o realidad.

Saqué de mi billetera una foto vieja doblada en dos y un poco maltratada por el lugar donde la guardaba. La miré un instante antes de pasarla por debajo de aquella puerta que me sirve como sostén y desde la cual ya no obtengo respuesta.

— Nunca podría olvidar ese día. - cerré mis ojos evocando ese momento — Ningún día en realidad.

La foto es una de las tantas que Sakura quizo retratar cuando aun éramos unos jóvenes sin problemas ni obligaciones. Era mi cumpleaños y todos se encontraban allí para celebrar uno de los días que menos importancia le daba, el mismo que mi querida compañera de ojos esmeralda se veía por demás entusiasmada. El retrato plasmaba a una pequeña Sakura sentada en la grama, bella y gentil portando su gran sonrisa mientras le pasaba una porción de pastel a un pequeño pero huraño Shaoran que esbozaba una tímida sonrisa en agradecimiento por el gesto.

Daidouji se encargó de sacar esa foto improvisada que me dejó de incógnito un día en mi casillero y que decidí atesorar todos estos años así como la foto que ella me envió en mi reciente cumpleaños, recordando ese día que dije no tener presente, hiriendo sus sentimientos por el bien de nadie.

— Esto ya no significa nada Shaoran. - noté su voz un poco quebrada al hablarme aun detrás de la puerta. Supuse estaba sentada al igual que yo porque no la escuchaba lejana, sino cerca y distante a la vez. — Nos hicimos mucho daño. Si tú pudiste rehacer tu vida con alguien más yo también tengo que poder… Por más que este sentimiento continue.

Sus palabras son un puñal que merezco llevar clavado de por vida. Pero aquí el único que ha lastimado fui yo. — No estoy comprometido Sakura. Entre Akame y yo no hay nada.

— ¿Y el compromiso? ¿Y las noticias?

— Chimentos. Sí es verdad que nos quisieron comprometer y no te voy a negar que quise "intentarlo" con Akame, pero lo nuestro duró lo mismo que un suspiro. Su padre está muy molesto al respecto y me hizo prometer que no desmentiría ni afirmaría el compromiso por el momento. Él tiene la ilusión de que recapacitemos, pero ambos supimos al instante que no funcionaría.

No podía disfrazarle a Sakura mi situación con Akame, y si mi confesión logra que ella se sienta aun peor trataré de remediarlo incluso si esto compra su boleto de vuelta a Tomoeda, pero ya no voy a ocultarle ni omitirle ningún tipo de información. Con o sin mí ella merece lo mejor.

— Nunca dejes que alguien borre tu sonrisa Sakura, ni si quiera yo. Prefiero vivir en la miseria si eso me asegura que tú serás feliz. - golpeé mi cabeza contra la puerta de la frustración. — Soy tan terco… Espero que puedas perdonarme algún día.

Me levanté del suelo sacudiendo un poco mi traje arrugado y a paso lento llamé al ascensor para partir rumbo a mi solitario departamento. Giré mi cabeza esperanzado, esperando que la puerta de su habitación se abra. La miré unos largos y expectantes segundos como si con mi mente pudiera lograr mi cometido, pero eso no ocurrió.

— Eres un tremendo idiota Li Shaoran. - me dije en voz alta.

Las puertas del ascensor se cerraban para iniciar mi calvario una vez más.

— Uno muy grande.

Alcé mi mirada del suelo para encontrarme con esas brillantes esmeraldas que me observaban del otro lado del ascensor reteniendo la puerta para que no se cierre. Una mueca que podría ser una leve sonrisa surcó sus labios y extendió su mano libre para que la tomara.

— Vamos, ya no muerdo.

Con suavidad posé mi mano sobre la suya aceptando la invitación y después de tanto tiempo sentí mi cuerpo estremecerse ante un simple contacto como este. No hay dudas que solo ella es capaz de marcar mi piel como una sustancia abrazadora e invisible a los ojos pero palpable en la piel.

Nos separamos cuando ambos ingresamos a la habitación y ni bien nuestros ojos se cruzaron la tomé de los hombros y aproximé su cuerpo al mío en un cálido abrazo. No sé si tenía permitido tomarme semejante atrevimiento, pero no pude desaprovechar la oportunidad de poder estrecharla en mis brazos aunque sea por última vez.

Las endorfinas se multiplicaron en el momento que sus manos rodearon mi cuello haciéndose más pequeña dentro de mi agarre y mi rostro rebosante de felicidad se hundió en su cabello aspirando cada partícula de él, tratado de grabar cada aroma en la memoria por si algún día necesito recordar que una vez fui muy feliz con tan poco.

— Sigo enojada contigo.- dijo sin apartarse de mí.

— ¿Podrás perdonarme?

Separó nuestra unión sin soltarme del todo. Sus ojos irradiaban una luz cegadora, la misma que por años me hizo perder la noción del tiempo y del espacio, transportándome hacia un mar amplio y sereno donde solo ella es capaz de hacerme flotar.

— Solo dame tiempo para asimilarlo, ¿sí?

— Todo el que consideres necesario.

Para culminar este momento que tan lejano y preocupado me tenía, me mostró una bella sonrisa emitida con sinceridad. Pude ver en sus ojos la calma que siempre esperé encontrar, contagiándome esa aura de paz.

Sakura es, definitivamente, mi lugar en el mundo.

.

* * *

 **Hola hola!**

Bueno, después de todas las locuras que hice de borrar y re-subir la historia aquí está un nuevo capitulo.

Antes que nada quiero agradecer infinitamente a todos ustedes que me escribieron y comprendieron mi situación a la distancia. Aun ando con la cabeza en mil cosas pero esta historia es como "mi bebé" y no puedo dejarla. Sí quizás tarde un poco más de lo normal en subirla pero no los voy a aburrir con los mismo y además no es que voy a dejar pasar meses.

También quería desearles unas felices fiestas, que hayan pasado una linda navidad y que este año que entra nos traiga prosperidad y amor a todos.

Sobre la historia... no olvido que tuve un par de personas que mostraron su "descontento" ante las formas que Sakura afrontó su sufrimiento y me mostraron su perspectiva con el anhelo que no perdone a Shaoran y supere la ruptura de otra forma o por lo menos no se lance a sus brazos en la primera oportunidad.

Debo decir que estuve un poco contrariada al respecto y pensé mucho como abordarlo.

En un primer momento, cuando comencé a idear esta historia, pensé esta escena mucho más romántica y con una Sakura sumisa y arrepentida, pero vale aclarar que para ese entonces no había planeado tantos meses de distanciamiento, que el principal motivo era su reencuentro con Seishiro, pero por como variaron las cosas no me pareció justo que ella se comporte tal como lo había planeado.

Está claro que no todos somos iguales y que nuestra capacidad de afrontar o asimilar las cosas no son las mismas y por eso me encuentro con quienes quieren que todo sea color de rosa y otras que con sutiliza esperan que mande a Shaoran al carajo... y todo es aceptable. Pero he aquí mi perspectiva... Estoy días pasé por una crisis que me hizo plantear cuestiones de mi personalidad y que en parte reflejé en este capitulo.. llamenlo terapia o como sea. El asunto es que me encontré con dos partes de mí que luchaban con la misma intensidad, fluctuando entre la baja y el alta autoestima.. así como Sakura... por un lado su amor desmedido y por el otro su deseo de parar con esta locura y superarlo. El amor-odio como quien dice. La cuestión es que ninguna pareja es perfecta, que todos en algun momento cometemos errores y que ponemos en la balanza todo lo vivido para tomar esa decisión. Está claro que Sakura quiere recuperar a Shaoran pero en el medio está su conciencia que le dice "que no necesita un hombre para ser feliz" y claro que no, la vida está repleta de personas y momentos que nos traen mucha felicidad, pero ese otro amor es tan grande que le pesa un poco más...

Por su puesto que las palabras de Shaoran ayudaron a calmar su frustración, sino mandaría bien a la mierda a este ambarino.. pero no pude hacerlo.. es que este lobo estúpido que toma las decisiones a la ligera tiene un gran corazón. Los hombres a veces son más difíciles de entender que nosotras y ellos que se hacen los simples... sí claro.. no lo son.

Al fin, este capitulo terminó con un cierre "aceptable" según yo.. reflejando que el perdón implica más que solo decir esas palabras, así que vamos a ver que pasa con estos dos, cómo se comportan luego. No esperen de mi parte que se maten a besos y se encamen en ese cuarto de hotel (que ganas no me faltan) ... todo es un proceso, pero tampoco voy a desilusionar a los románticos. Don`t worry.

Para el cierre final de esta nota tan larga y tediosa quiero agradecer (sisi que pesada, ya termino) a mis queens... Ale, Eli.. otra vez les digo que son personas invaluables, que las quiero y estoy siempre deseándoles lo mejor. Hablemos mucho o poco, eso no borra lo que son para mí.

A vos también Val por tus mensajes de apoyo y por estar siempre atenta a las actualizaciones que deparan en esas charlas infinitas. Gracias :)

Isa.. ya te calé que sos una romántica empedernida, espero que este final alivie un poquito tu corazón. Gracias por estar siempre.

A Celes, Gigi, a todas las que me escriben, y a los rostros nuevos que seguían mi historia en silencio y que luego de poner ese "aviso" hace unas semanas me mandaron mensaje de ánimo y buena vibra.. a todas muchas gracias.

Como siempre les digo que me encanta leer sus comenatarios y a todos les respondo por PM. :)

Que tengan un lindo día y buen inicio del 2018!


	17. Replanteo

**Los personajes le pertenecen a CLAMP. La historia es mía.**

* * *

CAPìTULO 17 - Replanteo

* * *

 **Shaoran`s POV**

La noche parece pintada a mano. Unas salpicaduras de color blanco estridente decoran el mismo oscuro y denso negro que todos los días me persigue desde que me fui de Japón; pero esta noche lo miro desde mi balcón apreciando cada detalle, como si fuera la pintura más bella que he observado jamás y que intento descifrar el por qué de su repentino encanto si nunca me interesó el arte.

La respuesta es tan sencilla que hasta un niño podría deducirla aun sin conocer lo que ese sentimiento puede causar en su vida, y que al final, nunca lo terminaremos de comprender. Lo único que puedo afirmar con seguridad es que solo hay una persona que me hace pensar, que lo imposible, no lo es.

Después de ese encuentro con Sakura en su habitación de hotel, decidí que lo mejor era irme para no presionar lo poco que había avanzado. Tampoco me incitó a quedarme. Con nuestras miradas y su respuesta a mi pregunta, me dio a entender que de ahora en más jugaríamos bajo sus reglas en el sentido más noble de la frase. No doy por sentado que saldré triunfante de esta situación que agravé estos meses, pero en mi corazón vive un leve sentimiento de paz que espero acrecentar en los días siguientes, claro, si Sakura me da la oportunidad de permanecer cerca suyo reparando mi error, contestando sus dudas; sin presiones, sin esperar nada a cambio, solo su bienestar.

Con esa idea en mente, después de mucho tiempo, puedo decir que mi noche de sueño fue bastante placentera.

-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente, no dejé escapar el detalle de hacerle llegar el desayuno a su habitación junto con un ramillete de Orquídeas blancas y una breve nota.

 _"_ _Tu ternura es como un bálsamo para las heridas más profundas". Espero devolverte el favor algún día._

 _S.L._

Aquellas palabras, se las recité esa noche donde todo comenzó, en donde mi corazón, embriagado bajo los efectos del alcohol, logró articular las palabras que tanto tiempo acalló y que fueron el punta pie para que el suyo me corresponda.

Cómo ansío regresar a ese tiempo atrás…

Sin presiones, esperé paciente a que ella me conteste, pero las horas pasaban y no recibía una respuesta de su parte. Quizás estaría durmiendo y no escuchó la puerta sonar para recibir el presente, o simplemente no le pareció correcto de mi parte enviárselo con esa nota un tanto sugerente… Invitándola a rememorar aquellos tiempos, y por ese motivo decidió no hablarme.

Mis cavilaciones transformaron los aires de esperanza en cuestionamientos acerca de las decisiones que tomé con Sakura, como el enviarle esa nota. Sí, seguro está disgustada por ello y ahora estoy retrocediendo casilleros. Hoy es Domingo, y como es usual, mi madre me espera en la mansión para almorzar todos juntos como de costumbre, pero no tengo ánimos de reunirme con el resto, y menos con Meiling, quien haría todo tipo de preguntas de las cuales no tengo respuestas. Mejor me quedaré en mi departamento.

Ni bien logro determinar el destino de las siguientes horas de mi día, escucho la puerta sonar con efusividad.

Me alarmó un poco la insistencia de quien se encuentre afuera, pero si mis sospechas no están erradas, juraría que una mujer de cabello negro e intensa mirada se encuentra detrás.

— Xiao Laaaang. Sé que estás ahí, así que abre la puerta.

No me equivoqué en lo absoluto.

— Y no pongas esa cara de disgusto que te conozco muy bien Shaoran.

¿Qué podía decirle ante esa acusación? Me conoce demasiado.

Abrí la puerta de mi departamento sin la más mínima intención de permitirle a Meiling ingresar ni que me convenza de salir.

— Ya hable con mi madre. Le dije que hoy no iré a comer con ustedes.

— Buenos días para ti también primo. - ironizó con su ceño fruncido y su habitual postura de enfado. — Pero no vengo a preguntarte, es una orden.

Reí por lo bajo. — ¿Una orden? ¿Desde cuándo tienes ese poder sobre mí?

— Basta de hablar que se nos hace tarde, te espero abajo en 10 minutos. Te lamentarás si no lo haces.

Meiling giró su cuerpo en dirección al ascensor con la cabeza en alto y esa mirada de superioridad que detesto que demuestre frente a mí, como si ella pudiera controlarme. Pero algo en su frase me dejó pensativo al respecto. Me dijo "Te lamentarás". No es inusual que ella me arroje frases amenazantes que luego cumple al pie de la letra, ya que nuestra relación se basó de más "peleas y discusiones" que otra cosa, pero algo no encaja en la ecuación. De otra forma me hubiera dicho " _Lo_ lamentarás", como quien espera que esa persona tome represalias al respecto, que ensuciara sus propias manos para llevar a cabo el castigo; en cambio, adjudicó en este término una especie de lamento auto producido, como si fuera yo el único perjudicado, y por ende, el único beneficiado.

Me dispuse a tomar alguna que otra de mis pertenencias y sin mucha más formalidad en mis prendas de vestir que mis jeans clásicos, mi camiseta azul marino y mis gafas oscuras, me dirigí a la puerta del edificio. Allí me esperaba Kuo, mi chofer y guardaespaldas, quien me indicó subir al vehículo donde Meiling me esperaba.

— Me alegra que hayas entrado en razón.

— Lo hice porque quise, no porque tú lo hayas pedido.

A veces creo que seremos esos eternos niños que siempre quieren tener la última palabra y que no dan el brazo a torcer. Pero en el fondo, ambos sabemos que un profundo cariño nos une.

Nos limitamos a no hablar en el camino a la mansión, lo cual me dejó muy extrañado. Habitualmente a Meiling los berrinches le duran un suspiro y al poco tiempo tenía que orar para que se cumplan mis plegarias de que su voz sea arrebatada mágicamente sin éxito, pero esta vez no fue así. Su silencio solo puedo atribuirlo a una cosa: O está demasiado enojada por algo que hice y espera encontrarme completamente solo para echármelo en cara, o algo grave pasó en la familia para justificar su insistencia en que me reúna con ellos.

Descartando la idea de que se guarde las ganas de discutir conmigo considerando que nuestro chofer es de confianza absoluta y que bien pudo pasar a mi departamento para decirme lo que sea que le pase por esa loca cabeza, tuve que inclinarme por la opción número 2.

— Meiling, si pasó algo dímelo antes de llegar. Ya tuve demasiadas emociones estos días.

Su rostro no se inmutó ni se quitó las gafas que llevaba para poder descubrir algún gesto en el rubí de sus ojos. Solo el silencio de ultra tumba nos rodeaba a ambos como una bruma densa que me estaba comenzando a irritar más de lo usual. Y a preocupar.

— Meiling…

— No puedo decirte nada Xiao Lang. Solo espera y lo verás.

¿Lo veré?

Mi cerebro trató de leer entre líneas. Una sola cosa se me ocurrió que podría suceder para la que la actitud tan hosca de mi prima se prologara y que tenga que acudir en mi búsqueda sin mediaciones de por medio…

Yatami.

No sería nada extraño pensar que este señor se haya comunicado con mi madre luego de la calurosa conversación que tuvimos el día de ayer.

El cuadro me cerraba por todos los ángulos. Cuando llamé para avisar que no asistiría a comer, no hablé con mi madre directamente. Le dejé el mensaje a uno de los empleados y encargados de atender el teléfono de la residencia, por ese motivo, al poco tiempo mi madre habrá decidido ir a buscarme mediante mi carcelera de primera.

Llegamos a la mansión y sin detenerme ante el bullicio que mis hermanas estaban haciendo en la cocina, pasé por el gran comedor para ir directo al despacho de mi madre a unos cuantos metros de allí. Golpeé la puerta y aguardé su llamado para poder ingresar con la formalidad que siempre nos categorizó; la que nos inculcaron desde chicos y que no debemos olvidar bajo ningún punto de vista.

— Siéntate Xiao Lang. - me dijo una vez ingresé.

— Madre, buen día.

Ella se encontraba frente a mí en el sillón que solía ser de mi padre, sentada con su porte recto y su mirada impenetrable. Es difícil descifrar sus emociones cuando mantiene ese semblante duro y serio. A veces quisiera que dejara ese protocolo para los empresario y que puertas adentro se desenvuelva con nosotros con el cariño que sé que nos tiene pero que trata de enmascarar a la vista de todos. Según ella, su posición le impide demostrarlo, porque el amor, es debilidad. Esa definición le fue impuesta desde su nacimiento producto de creencias, costumbres que nuestro legado nos dejó a lo largo de los años y que se vio forzada a cumplir. Por eso los matrimonios arreglados nunca fueron mal vistos, porque solo son acuerdos por conveniencia y tradición. Por otro lado, mi madre nos demostró que dentro de esa norma se encuentra una cláusula que ella misma es incapaz de romper, y esa es, la felicidad. Nuestra felicidad. Ella nos dijo que por más que su matrimonio con mi padre haya sido uno de los tantos acuerdos que conocemos, logró encontrar en él un compañero excepcional y del que se enamoró sin esperarlo, pero al fallecer, se vio obligada a mantener su frente en alto y no demostrar ni una pizca de descontrol, aunque por dentro su alma esté llorando de pena eternamente por la única persona que la hizo feliz.

Mi madre me demostró con unas pocas acciones, que aunque nuestro apellido esté ligado a estas ataduras, si alguno de nosotros tuviera un compañero con quien querer compartir su vida, haría lo posible por arreglar el matrimonio con la persona esperada. No obstante, deberíamos casarnos de todas formas cuando sea el momento indicado, sea o no con la persona que deseemos hacerlo, siempre y cuando no haya ningún trato que cumplir con alguna empresa, emporio, etc.

Por eso mi miedo.

Yatami estaba desesperado porque nuestros apellidos se fusionen por los motivos que les comenté anteriormente, y al ser Akame su única hija y yo el único hombre en la familia, el señor estaba enceguecido con la idea del matrimonio como el contrato más solido.

Ese día en el restaurante, donde Akame me confesó sus sentimientos, me di cuenta que lo nuestro nunca funcionaría y que no podía forzarme a sentir algo en aquel lugar oscuro e interno de mi pecho que tenía gravado a fuego el nombre de otra persona.

No hizo falta explicarle lo que pensé luego de besarla, y con un silencio tajante seguido por su mirada de comprensión, ella se levantó de la mesa y susurró solo para mí: "Haré todo lo posible por convencer a mi padre de desestimar el compromiso". Y con la mirada clavada en la puerta de salida, se dirigió a ella para no dejarme ver las pocas lágrimas que borró al traspasarla.

Con el tiempo, Akame comprendió mi situación y juntos nos comprometimos en hallar otra forma de solucionar las perdidas que su compañía estaba sufriendo. Con su inteligencia en las finanzas y mi agudo sentido en los negocios, estoy seguro que encontraremos la solución que nos libere a ambos de este absurdo acuerdo.

Muy a pensar suyo, el viejo Yatami no tuvo otra opción que aceptar que su hija "no ama" a quien él quiere por yerno, pero a pesar de ello, el imponente empresario mantenía las mismas creencias que a mi madre la ligaron, y por ello sostenía que yo era un buen partido y que lograría amarme con el tiempo. Desde ya que por mi parte, presenté ante mi madre y a Yatami en persona, el mismo sentimiento al respecto de este matrimonio, y luego de largas discusiones, mi madre alegó suspender el compromiso hasta nuevo aviso, brindándole a Yatami la seguridad de contar con toda la ayuda posible para que su apellido perdure en forma de compensación por los años de amistad que los precede.

Sin muchos ánimos de que esta unión se anule, logramos que esta decisión se mantenga hasta el momento, o se mantuvo hasta que la noticia del compromiso salió a la luz, dejando a Yatami en una posición de ventaja y con la determinante prohibición de no decir una sola palabra que desmienta lo acontecido. Como el matrimonio no estaba anulado, sino postergado, decidió dejar que el chisme sea solo eso, chisme. Por lo menos hasta que "tomemos la decisión correcta"

Mi no muy amigable charla el día que me fui con Sakura de esa cena de negocios en pleno centro, habrá enfurecido al viejo acreedor, logrando que nuestra reputación se vea afectada, o mejor dicho, mi futuro.

— Anoche recibí una llamada del Sr. Yatami. Estaba muy disgustado por una actitud que tomaste, pero antes quiero saber qué tienes para decirme tú al respecto.

Tal como lo sospeché.

— Sucedió un imprevisto que no pude obviar. Pero le aseguro madre, que mi conducta no fue para nada escandalosa. Solo me fui de allí y luego, tuvimos esa conversación telefónica no muy favorable con Yatami.

— Ya veo. Entonces es cierto. No me quedan dudas de tus actos Shaoran, pero los de tu acompañante llamaron mucho la atención. Aparecerse así de repente, gritando tu nombre en medio de la calle, a la vista de todos…

— ¡No culpe a Sakura madre! Ella solo actuó bajo la presión que todos estos meses tuvo que sostener por mi culpa.

Me exalté un poco y de inmediato traté de calmarme, pero no puedo permitir que una sola persona más trate de justificar las acciones de Sakura de la forma menos apropiada. Como si no pudiera alguien entenderla, como si no pudiera entenderla yo, que tantas crueles palabras le recité sin pensarlo. Lo menos que podía hacer ahora, era evitar que la humillen, así sea puertas adentro y ella no esté presente. No lo merece.

— No la culpo.

¿Cómo?

— No te mentiré que su actitud poco decorosa me dejó con una mala referencia. Pero luego me demostró ser una mujer con ímpetu y determinación. _\- ¿Le demostró?_ — No obstante tu actitud me sorprendió a sobremanera. Hablaste de muy mala forma con Yatami, y creo que merece una disculpa. Está tan ofendido que quería reanudar el matrimonio cuanto antes alegando que esa sería la única forma de nuestras firmas se fusionen sin ningún impedimento y sin malas acciones de tu parte.

— Eso no es verdad. Tendrías que haber escuchado las palabras que Yatami dijo para que yo reaccione de esa forma. Además, con Akame estamos trabajando a sol y sombra. Hace poco hicimos un cálculo estimado del crecimiento del proyecto con las torres de Shangai, y estamos muy cerca de lograr el acuerdo con la empresa. Eso no solo dejará a Yatami y a nosotros muy bien posicionados, sino que en poco tiempo podrán recuperar todas las perdidas y más.

— Veo que hacen un buen equipo juntos Shaoran. Si tan solo te dieras la oportunidad…

— Madre. Ya tuvimos esta conversación. Hoy más que nunca entenderá que eso está muy lejano en mis pensamientos; y Akame lo comprende.

Ieran se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta la ventana del despacho. Estaba pensativa y su mirada se perdía en el espacio verde detrás del vidrio.

— Entonces no me decepciones Shaoran. - dijo volviendo su vista hacia mí y agregó: Ahora ve, te están esperando para el almuerzo.

Sin vacilar, me dispuse a salir del despacho luego de dirigirle a mi madre una reverencia de cortesía. Y en voz silenciosa agradecí su apoyo.

Con la puerta abierta y a un paso de salir de allí, di la vuelta para consultarle.

— Hay una cosa que no comprendo. - ella me miró con sus ojos rasgados, como si supiera lo que iba a preguntarle. — ¿Acaso Sakura habló con usted?

Y ahí la vi. Una leve y casi imperceptible sonrisa de su parte hizo que algo golpeara tan fuerte mi pecho que temí paralizarme en ese instante.

— Sería muy irrespetuoso de mi parte contestar a tu pregunta Shaoran. Pero podrías averiguarlo tú mismo.

Mis ojos se llenaron de asombro con sus últimas palabras y confirmaron mis sospechas cuando hizo un ademán con su cabeza para que busque mi respuesta.

Salí de allí estupefacto y al segundo siguiente corrí por la amplia sala. Observé el comedor donde todo estaba preparado y la vajilla dispuesta para servir la comida en breves. Al no encontrar a nadie, pasé por la cocina pero solo pude ver a mi hermana Shiefa quien supervisaba, o mejor dicho probaba, la comida que la cocinera ya tenía más que lista. La observé un segundo y antes que pueda abalanzarse sobre mí, divisé un delantal sobre la mesada que había sido utilizado recientemente, o eso es lo que mi mente me quería hacer creer.

— Meiling está en el jardín jugando con tu sobrino. ¿Por qué no te les unes hermanito?

— ¿Meiling?

— Sí, Meiling, nuestra prima prima, tu ex prometida, ¿qué ya la olvidaste pequeño lobo?

Sin mediarlo y obviando sus burlas al respecto, Shiefa se acercó para estrujarme en uno de esos abrazos que te vuelven a la realidad o te asfixian en el intento.

— ¡Yaaa! Déjame que estoy grande para que me trates como a un niño.

Sin dejar de mirarme con cariño, Shiefa me despeinó una vez más haciéndome rabiar por ello. —Tú siempre serás mi hermanito Shao. No puedo verte de otra forma.

Al conectar nuestros ojos que se parecen tanto, cambié mi expresión para contagiarme de la suya. Ambos nos miramos con esa clase de amor que pocas veces le demostré a mis hermanas, porque son tan escandalosas que te empalagan antes de probarte a ti mismo que las quieres de igual forma; pero al ser Shiefa la más grande de todas, un sentimiento de respeto y de empatía me corre por las venas cuando no me está estirando los cachetes como bebé. Eran de esos pocos segundos que lográbamos interconectarnos.

— Ahora ve a buscar a Meiling. Dijo que fue a cortar unas flores del jardín.

— ¿Qué no estaba con tu hijo?

— ¡Solo ve!

Casi me empuja de la cocina, pero antes de irme le devolví la mirada asesina que tanto conoce de mi parte y que borró todo atisbo del cariño que hace instantes nos rodeó.

 _"_ _Insufrible"_ pensé.

.

Una brisa suave y fresca me recibió al traspasar el ventanal que daba justo al amplio jardín trasero de la mansión. Lo que más amo de este lugar son los espacios de verde tranquilidad. Caminé unos pocos pasos olvidando lo que vine a buscar y cerré mis ojos para poder agudizar mis otros sentidos. Ver sin mirar.

A lo lejos, se escuchaba el leve chapoteo de los peces en el estanque tratando de alcanzar algún insecto desprevenido. Concentrándome un poco más, percibí el sonido del viento mecer las hojas de los arboles al mismo tiempo que mis revoltosos cabellos me acariciaban la frente; y al final, los rayos de sol que regeneraban mis mejillas con su radiante energía.

Todo el ambiente estaba cargado de la harmonía que rodeaba cada parte de mi cuerpo logrando estremecerme de alguna clase de felicidad, que sin notarlo, me hizo sonreírle al cielo.

— _Que magnífica visión_. - Esa voz… reconozco esa voz. — Un paisaje admirable.

No quería abrir mis ojos, temía que esas palabras en susurros se esfumaran como la suave brisa cuando decida hacerlo. Como esos sueños recurrentes llenos de melancolía y esas erradas y persistentes promesas devolviéndome a la realidad.

— Tienes razón. Como leí alguna vez cuando niña: _"Lo esencial es invisible a los ojos"_.

Sentí su presencia pasar por mi lado y una extraña sensación de abandono me agobió. Lentamente, y esperando que la realidad me golpeara, abrí mis ojos esperando no hallar nada más que mis pies en la tierra y mi mente en el delirio. Fue una sensación tan irreal.

Pero allí estaba, no era sueño. Sentada en la grama, despreocupada con sus brazos abrazando sus piernas flexionadas, se encuentra ella. Tan real como el calor que el sol irradia este invierno particular en este clima especial, en el lugar perfecto junto a mí. Su rostro relajado sonríe dejándose llevar por pensamientos o sensaciones que me encantaría descubrir. Y la incertidumbre me golpeó de repente.

Quiero saberlo todo, preguntarle los motivos que la trajeron aquí, saber si pensó en mí en la noche posterior a nuestro encuentro, contando las estrellas del mismo cielo que contemplé tantas veces preguntándome si se vería tan oscuro y desolado desde ese otro país, intentando convencerme de lo contrario. Necesito creer que este cielo despojado de toda nube pasajera, se quedará así para siempre, o por lo menos, para ella.

Esperé unos eternos segundos antes de tomar coraje y sentarme a su lado sin decir nada, admirando sus facciones de reojo; trantando de no incomodarla, y a su vez, sintiendo una sensación de felicidad innegable. Pero no debía ilusionarme antes de tiempo.

Tarde.

— Que increíble que la época más fría del año tenga un cálido despertar aquí. ¿No lo crees así? - dijo en la misma posición que estaba y con sus párpados ocultando una de las siete maravillas del mundo.

— Por eso me costó tanto acostumbrarme al frío invierno de Japón.

No iba a decir más que eso a pesar de todo lo que mi mente proyectaba. Temí sobrepasarme y decirle que el más cálido despertar que experimenté fueron las mañanas que nuestros cuerpos se encontraban y reconocían como uno solo. Iniciando y terminando con una sonrisa de su parte. Pero no lo dije.

— Aun así, yo creo que en la helada nieve o en la tormentosa noche, podemos encontrar momentos de calidez.

— Como cuando enfermé y viniste a mi departamento especialmente para prepararme té con miel.

Y uno de esos pensamientos se me escapó. Yo sabía a la perfección lo que esos pequeños momentos significaban para mí, detalles de los que me enamoré. Pero no debo olvidar que ella me pidió tiempo. Tiempo para procesar todo lo que pasó tan reciente y que resquebrajó su corazón; por eso, no puedo, no debo, decirle nada que a mis sentimientos corresponda.

— Ese es un buen ejemplo.

Sus ojos se abrieron con suavidad y giró levemente su cabeza para mirarme. Y yo, no pude resistir devolverle el gesto y perderme una vez más en ese apacible y verde mar.

— Hola tú. - dijo con su voz suave y sin pestañear.

— Hola. - balbucee por consecuencia.

De nuevo nos perdimos un instante en las profundidades del abismo que nuestras pupilas representaban y, como salida de un transe, Sakura desvió su vista hacia el frente, obligándome a hacer lo mismo.

— Me alegra mucho saber que aun conservas esa sonrisa que mucho tiempo te costó revelar. _Magnífica._

Mi corazón dio un vuelco de alegría y ya sin contener mis emociones, pero respetando la distancia, le dije: — Eso se lo debo a una sola persona, la única que pudo ver al príncipe detrás de la bestia. Fue una niña la que coció los hilos que estiraron mis labios.

— Pero esa niña ya no existe. - dijo con un poco de tristeza.

— En eso te equivocas, o ¿en quién crees que estaba pensando antes de admirar el paisaje cuando me hablaste?.

Sakura sonrió ampliamente e intentó esconder su radiante atributo contra sus rodillas, contagiando su risa y llevándome a mirarla con ternura.

Unas ganas abrazadoras de rodearla con mis brazos atropellaron mi razón, pero me resistí al impulso de hacerlo.

— Deberíamos entrar ya. - dijo de pronto.— Seguro que nos están esperando.

— Tienes razón.

Me levanté antes que ella para poder extenderle mi mano, conformándome con ese simple contacto y guardando sus sonrisas en mi pecho.

En su mano llevaba un pequeño ramillete de flores varias recolectadas del jardín, recordándome que tanto Meiling, como Shiefa, mi madre y los demás, estaban al tanto de su visita y tratan de animarme a reencontrarme con ella en un aspecto diferente, especial como lo creíamos antes.

No es de extrañar que mis hermanas y mi estridente prima se opongan a cualquier decisión o sentimiento que Sakura o yo podríamos tener sin atenerse a las consecuencias, pero mi madre no, ella no es del tipo de persona irracional que dice o hace las cosas sin pensarlo mínimo dos veces. Entonces… Sakura sí podía haber hablado con mi madre antes de mi llegada y algo en su conversación tendría que haberle asegurado a mi progenitora que podía dar un paso al frente con la expectativa de encontrar un soporte que amortigüe mi caída...

— Ah y gracias por el desayuno. Estuvo muy rico. - se volteó solo para decir eso con una sonrisa contagiando a la mía.

... Esperanza.

.

O.O.O

A la distancia, Ieran los veía con ternura. De pronto, se vio a ella misma caminando por este amplio y bello jardín de la mano con quien fue su primer y único amor. Un amor al que no esperó encontrar y que jamás nadie lo podrá igualar.

Con una sonrisa genuina volvió adentro recordando su conversación con la castaña aquella mañana, quien apareció por la mansión con la intención de disculparse por los problemas que su presencia pudo haber ocasionado. Demostrando fortaleza, pero sobre todo, una profunda gentileza.

En algún punto de esa conversación, Ieran se vio reflejada muy en le fondo del alma de aquella flor tan particular y se fue acercando a la mesa con ese pensamiento rondando su mente. " _Sakura es una guerrera, y no me caben dudas que saldrán adelante pase lo que pase"._

O.O.O

-.-.-.-.-

Nunca disfruté tanto una comida como la de hoy. Y es que en realidad, nadie prefiere comer solo. Estos encuentros son más que solo rituales para ingerir lo necesario que tu cuerpo necesita. Yo creo que la ceremonia, o la rutina de sentarse a comer, es una comunión con las personas con las que vivimos, las que nos rodean, las que queremos y apreciamos de alguna forma.

Todos los Li nos reunimos como de costumbre, pero con la inesperada novedad situada frente a mí, y que no para de reír junto a mis hermanas y mis sobrinos.

En ese momento me sentí tan feliz.

Ver su rostro radiante es mi mejor regalo, y el sentir lo bien que mi familia la recibía, después de tantos años sin verla, me aguijoneó el corazón sin piedad. Quería congelar el tiempo y que este momento perdurara lo mismo que la definición de eternidad.

Ni bien compartido el postre, mis sobrinos acapararon toda la atención de nuestra invitada. No pude compartir mucho con ella en esos momentos, pero me divertía y enternecía ver lo bien que se llevaba con ellos, que aunque aún no hablaran Japonés, se hacían entender. Además en estos juegos no es necesario hablar para reír o disfrutar, así como tampoco para hacer el amor.

Me sonrojé al instante de pensar otra vez en algo relacionado a ello. Pero no me culpen, hace meses que no tengo una felicidad de ese tipo y verla a ella con sus mejillas rosadas por el calor de correr de aquí para allá, quitarse el sweater dejándome ver una pequeña porción de la piel de su vientre al retirarlo y sus pechos rebotando por el salto que dio al alcanzar la pelota que mi sobrino le arrojó… me ponía un poco… inestable.

— Shaoran… - Meiling me habló a un lado mío del umbral. — … Creo que vas a embarazar a Sakura con la vista.

¡Si será!

Entre sorprendido, rojo de la vergüenza y con ganas de soltarle unas cuantas barbaridades a mi prima, solo dejé que mi boca se abriera y volviera a cerrar tragándome mis palabras.

— Me voy arriba. - dije huyendo de su mirada victoriosa y al mismo tiempo bajar la excitación del momento anterior.

— Una ducha fría, Shao. - dijo riendo.

¡Maldita sea!

.

Descansé en mi cuarto por al menos una hora, o eso traté. Pero el recuerdo de Sakura y el rostro de pervertido que Meiling me hizo notar me distrajo.

Miré el amplio colchón en donde todos estos meses utilicé sintiéndome solo. No es extraño pensar que quiera reanudar los besos y caricias que nos propiciábamos uno a otro en esas bellas tardes y noches de placer con Sakura, pero lo que más anhelo, es despertar con ella cada mañana sin pensar que esta sería la última.

Bajé a la sala y me sorprendió no encontrar a nadie allí. Disfruté el momento de silencio y regresé al jardín para airear mi mente, mis pensamientos.

La tarde estaba un poco más fresca que antes, y disfrutando del leve golpeteo de la brisa en mi rostro, caminé descalzo por la grama hasta que llegué al borde del estanque que tenemos detrás de la mansión.

— Ah… Sakura.

Suspiré profundo, tratando de que el viento se lleve todos los pesares y me devuelva la sonrisa junto a ella.

— Aquí estoy.

Di un respingo en aire. — ¡Sakura! - ella estaba ahí detrás de mí. ¿La habré conjurado con el pensamiento y los maestros del aire?

— Sí, por ahora soy yo. Eso creo. - dijo sonriendo y poniéndose a mi lado.

Su sola y precipitada presencia me dejó helado como a un tonto niño ante la chica que le gusta. Como solía ser.

— Que casualidad que busquemos el mismo lugar para refugiarnos y ahogar los pesares. - decía ella mirando la gran cascada artificial del estanque — El agua nos deja por un momento una sensación de "pureza", como si nos limpiara el alma.

— Dicen que en el agua se encuentra la explicación a todas las cosas. - recité influenciado por su dicho de "ahogar los pesares", y para tratar de quitar esa idea que me recriminaba de su mente.

Permanecimos en silencio por un minuto, que lejos de parecerme un eterno silencio que flagela el aire, me reconfortó, porque no me sentí solo ni distante a ella. Fue como si nos conectáramos a través del sonido que producía el agua y dejáramos a nuestras almas fluir.

— Shaoran, ¿estabas pensando en mí?. - voltee mi mirada hacia sus ojos que contemplaban los peces danzar. — Estabas diciendo mi nombre antes verme.

Simplemente dije: — Sí.

Ella me miró con esos hermosos y resplandecientes ojos antes de volverlos a su lugar en el estanque junto con una sonrisa tímida en los labios.

— Fue una pregunta tonta, claro que estabas pensando en mí, y aunque no sé lo que pasaba por tu cabeza en ese momento, solo te lo pregunté para poder decirte… que yo también estaba pensando en ti.

Sentí que mis pies cosquilleaban como si estuviera pisando un hormiguero y mi pulso se aceleró del asalto que sus palabras causaron en mi corazón.

— Sakura, - dije acercándome un poco más a ella y tomando su delicada mano con las mías para que me preste total atención. — Sé que sonará egoísta de mi parte decirte esto, pero…

Mi preciada flor me contemplaba con una expresión que entendí se debatía entre huir o quedarse. Y pese a esa confusión que me demostraba su mirada, podía sentir su corazón latir tan fuerte como el mío. Ella aun me quiere, lo sé, me lo dijo y me lo demostró viniendo hasta aquí. Pero el amor, a veces, no es suficiente.

— … Pero te necesito. - dije al fin ante su mirada suplicante de terror de acabar con el discurso.

Cerré los ojos y llevé su mano a mi boca solo para depositar mis labios sobre ella y aspirar el suave perfume de su piel.

— Yo te necesité mucho tiempo Shaoran. Te necesité conmigo para borrar los fantasmas que creaste a mi alrededor. - dijo con su voz entrecortada.

Con asombro y sin brusquedad, solté su mano sintiendo la derrota consumirme a fuego lento. Después de este día de verla tan sonriente como antes, alimenté la ilusión de que era por mí que lo hacía, pero me di cuenta que Sakura debe de reír y disfrutar con otras personas también, con otros que la hagan sentir la mujer maravillosa que es, y también, con otro hombre que no la haga sufrir como yo lo hice.

— Y lo más doloroso de todo esto, es que cada vez que te veo recuerdo cada pesar, cada lágrima que derramé y lo mucho que me odié a mi misma.

Basta. Por favor, basta. No quiero seguir escuchando. No lo soporto.

— ¿Y sabes que más recuerdo?

La miré con súplica en mi mirada, para que entienda que estaba dolido, arrepentido, pero esperando que acabara con lo poco que quedaba de mí ante la única mujer que podría humillarme con razón.

— Recuerdo, que yo también te lastimé.

La boca se me abrió un poco del impacto. Sakura no podía estar culpándose a ella misma. Solo yo soy el merecedor de las angustias que de ahora en más debo que cargar. No ella.

— Te mentí. Te oculté las cosas, te omití lo que pasaba con Seishiro por no querer que ni una mínima tontería manchara lo que teníamos. Me equivoqué y las cosas se salieron de control. Me olvidé que una pareja no siempre tiene momentos de dicha, y que lo esencial de los tormentos, es resolverlo juntos. De otra forma, algo dentro nuestro se rompe. Algo irreparable.

Unas finas lágrimas rodaban por su mejilla y que con mis dedos borré al instante. Su rostro cargado de dolor laceraban todo mi cuerpo.

— Sakura…

— Te lastimé. Me lastimaste. Y uno no lastima a la persona que ama.

Sus manos estrujaban su ropa a la altura del pecho y trataba con todas sus fuerzas por no romper en llanto. No lo soporté más. La tomé de los hombros y con mi ceño fruncido le di una ligera sacudida a su frágil figura.

— Si duele, es porque de verdad nos importa. - le dije serio. — Pero yo quisiera demostrarte el amor que siento de otra forma. Esa que solo contigo me sale ser. Y eso es lo que tienes que recordar, lo que quiero que recuerdes, porque no voy a lastimarte nunca más Sakura. No quiero que llores más por mí, y sobre todo, no quiero que te lastimes más a ti misma. - tomé aire para seguir hablando sin dejar de observar como sus mejillas ya no se humedecían — Te dije que te necesito, pero ahora puedo entender con exactitud lo que quiero, y eso es, que te liberes de toda culpa y que puedas continuar con tu sonrisa iluminando la vida de todos. No importa si es a mi lado o lejos de mí.

Estaba librando a Sakura de todas sus ataduras y traté de demostrarle que estaba bien aunque me derrumbara por dentro. Estaba cumpliendo la promesa de dejarla ir, pero siendo ella quien tome la decisión. Sin presiones de por medio.

— Eres una mujer increíble, carismática, dulce, condescendiente y sumamente bella. Tienes estudios, trabajas con pasión de lo que amas, y… - suspiré muy dentro de mi alma. — … y mataré con mis propias manos al próximo que te haga sufrir Sakura, lo juro. Porque así no nos hablemos más cuando decidas regresar, yo estaré siempre pendiente de ti. Como tu amigo de siempre, tu novio, tu amante, tuyo de cualquier forma. Solo no me borres de tu vida, Sakura.

Mis manos, que se mantenían sujetando su cuerpo por los hombros, abandonaron la calidez de los mismos y esperé a que su rostro me convenza de estar tomando la decisión correcta; convencido que ella, en el fondo, necesita desterrar los pecados que cometimos y empezar de cero.

— Eres… tan…

 _¿Terco? ¿Insoportable? ¿Tedioso?_

— Tan tú. - terminó diciendo.

—Sí, por el momento sigo siendo yo- - dije recitando su chiste del principio y logrando que su sonrisa se ampliara en una risa pequeña pero sonora. Música para mis oídos.

— ¿Crees que algún hombre podrá amarme como tú lo hiciste? - dijo con gracia.

— Nunca. - expresé con una leve molestia que no pude ocultar incrementando la sonrisa en ella y logrando que se abrazara a mi torso hundiendo su rostro en mi pecho. — Y tendrá que pasar por muchas pruebas para saber si está a tu altura.

Ella rió ante el comentario, pero yo hablaba muy en serio.

— Serás siempre como una joya perdida en la inmensidad del océano para mí, Shaoran.

— Entonces brillaré para que me encuentres y trataré de guiar tu camino con esa luz, así como tú lo hiciste conmigo tanto tiempo.

— Lo sé. Por eso esto… se me hace tan difícil.

 _No tienes idea de cuanto._

Permanecimos abrazados por un largo rato disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Sentir de nuevo su agradable calor me reconfortó en la profundidad de mi alma y me daba ánimos para afrontarlo todo con tal de verla feliz. A su vez, quería que este momento nunca acabara. Porque por más palabras de aliento hacia Sakura para que inicie una nueva vida, sin tristes recuerdos de nuestra única y espantosa ruptura, sabía que todo el amor que sentí por esta mujer, no podría encontrarlo jamás en otra persona. Y muy en el fondo de mis pensamientos más egoístas, esperaba que ella de verdad no encuentre nunca a un hombre que pueda amarla más que yo.

-.-.-.-.-

Los días siguientes, a Sakura se la veía más animada y radiante. Decidió quedarse en la mansión de mis padres luego de muchas insistencias de parte de todos. Todos menos la mía. Odiaba tener que ir a trabajar a sabiendas de que ella estaría por quién sabe cuánto tiempo, y lo peor, es que no podía poner la excusa de dormir en la casa familiar durante la semana, porque a excepción del Sábado y Domnigo, era algo que nunca hacía desde que tuve mi departamento. No quise que aquello ocasione confusión entre las palabras de "amistad" que le profesé a Sakura y todo se desmorone por mi culpa.

Nuestra relación pasó a ser mucho más natural desde aquella charla, pero no mantuvimos ningún comentario ni rose del tipo "especial". Me alegró volver a sentirme cómodo a su lado compartiendo ese pensamiento con ella. Pero en las noches me atormentaba y maldecía mi infortunio. Ya no veía en sus ojos dolor ni arrepentimiento. Sakura estaba tomando este aire de paz entre nosotros como una despedida de todo el amor que nos profesamos, de los besos y caricias que nos dimos, que al recordarlas, estremecen cada vello de mi piel.

Otra vez, debía jugar el papel de niño-adolescente enamorado de su mejor amiga ocultando el oscuro secreto de querer hacerla mía para siempre.

.

Una tarde, mientras miraba el atardecer consumirse entre los imponentes edificios, el timbre disipó mis ganas de tomar ese trago de whisky añejo que había preparado.

Esa mañana hablé con Sakura para invitarla a cenar por la noche, pero se disculpó diciendo que mis hermanas habían reservado una mesa en un lindo y sofisticado restaurante del centro. Claro que me invitó a acompañarlas, pero no era lógico que fuera, y lo que menos deseaba era escuchar a mis hermanas canturrear la linda pareja que _hicimos_ juntos, recalcando el pasado, o escucharlas animar a Sakura a que le hable a algún muchacho del lugar que seguro no dejó de admirar su belleza desde que la vio.

Sí. Mis hermanas me adoran y saben perfectamente la relación que me unió a la castaña, pero también sé, que son unas víboras capaces de arruinarlo todo con tal de provocar que mis celos desencadenen otra vez el interés entre nosotros, que por mi parte, estaba intacto. Pero de su parte, no lo sé.

Yo no era tan masoquista como para afrontarme a eso. Solo quería pasar una noche tranquila con ella, charlando de todo y nada a la vez. Ver su sonrisa para grabarla en mi retina antes de que se aleje de mí y no pueda seguirla.

Ya había pasado casi una semana desde que Sakura pisó mi país, y los únicos momentos de "intimidad" que tuvimos fue en ese estanque. El día que la dejé ir. No es que no hablaremos ni compartamos momentos juntos, pero con mi trabajo, y mis hermanas junto con Meiling llevándola de aquí para allá, no tuvimos la oportunidad de estar realmente solos, disfrutando de nuestra complicidad.

El timbre volvió a sonar recordándome que por un momento olvidé mi cabeza en un rincón del departamento.

— ¡Va!

Eran casi las 7 de la tarde y no escuché el portero antes que el llamado a la puerta del departamento. Y asumiendo que solo mi familia tiene acceso al edificio sin pedir autorización, abrí directamente… Quedando pasmado.

— Hola Shaoran. Yo… ¿Puedo pasar?

— Por su puesto. - dije haciéndome a un lado.

Sakura Kinomoto pasó destilando ese perfume dulzón, pero no solo eso.

Su cabello estaba ondulado y brillaba mucho más que el dije pequeño con forma de flor que adornaba sus rizos. Maravillado, detecté destellos que relucían como si perlas estuvieran brillando en la capa palpable de su piel, y sobre la extension de toda su delineada figura, un vestido negro anulaba la vista directa de aquello que la naturaleza le brindó, enmarcando sus curvas a la perfección.

Caminó unos pasos antes de voltearse para notar que su altura era de unos cuantos centímetros más que los habituales, y que con esos zapatos de taco finos que estilizaban sus piernas dejando su desnudez al descubierto, me permitían enfocarme en su boca rosada cubierta por un brillo ligero sin agachar tanto mi mirada.

Es la mujer más bella a la vista de todos. Una que será devorada por cuanto hombre se le cruce en el camino.

Toda la excitación que padecí al verla se convirtió en un témpano de hielo con la sola y cruda verdad, de que Sakura, no se vistió así para mí.

Tratando de remediar mi actitud, rectifiqué mi rostro con la intención de mostrar indiferencia. Cerré la puerta que sin notar dejé abierta y metí mis manos en los bolsillos para estrujar mis puños sin que ella lo notara.

— Veo que estas a punto de salir.

— Si. - dijo ella como si fuera lo más natural del mundo y viniera a contarle el chisme a su amigo.

— ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? Porque ya te dije que no iba a ir.

— Lo sé.

Sakura estaba callada, con su mirada relajada pero seria. No decía más que esos monosílabos, así que la abandoné en el silencio para que hablara y se fuera de mi vista con su esplendorosa figura a hacer alarde de ella ante otros ojos.

— Vine porque necesito pedirte un favor.

¿Un favor? Luego de encender cada parte de mi piel y dejarla arder hasta consumirme bajo el terrible aguacero ¿Necesita que le haga un favor para la maravillosa noche que rechazó compartir conmigo? No.

— Te escucho.

— Tus hermanas.

— ¿Qué hay con ellas?

— Que he pasado mucho tiempo con tus hermanas, y esta noche quiero pasarla contigo. ¿Podrías llamarlas y decirles que estoy descompuesta y que te quedarás tú a hacerme compañía?

Mierda. Cálmate un segundo Shaoran. No te descontroles. No sonrías demasiado. No demuestres felicidad. No lo hagas.

— ¿No estaban ellas contigo en casa de mi madre?

Eso es. Mantén la calma y sostén el semblante.

— Sí. Me peinaron, maquillaron y me dejaron tal como me ves. Pero antes de salir les dije que vendría a convencerte de que nos acompañes esta noche, y … luego pensé que hace como cinco días que no te veo más de 20 minutos y me sentí culpable de rechazar tu invitación esta mañana.

La maldita culpa. No hay nada peor que eso.

— No tienes que quedarte conmigo por lástima Sakura. Si quieres salir a divertirte con mis hermanas no veo el problema. - escupí esas palabras con bronca.

— ¡No no!, no lo tomes por ese lado. Es que tus hermanas son un poco… intensas. Y no toman un no por respuesta.

Se sonrojó e incomodó un poco al ver la molestia que sus palabras causaron en mí, y una sensación de calma suavizó mi rostro.

— Dímelo a mí. - dije riendo con amargura.

— Además, yo realmente quiero pasar más tiempo contigo Shaoran. Anda, ¿no quieres que pidamos unas pizzas y riamos bajo los efectos del trago más fuerte que tengas?

Sakura se acercó a mí con ojos de cachorro afligido, pero la conozco tanto que sé cuando está ocultando su risa de macabra hechicera debajo de esas "tristes" esmeraldas.

— Sakura, no puedes engañarme con tu carita de ángel. - _muy dentro tuyo hay un demonio seductor_ — Pero unas pizzas con mi persona favorita es una buena sugerencia.

 _Oye, tú.. ¿No era que ibas a rechazar su favor, galán? Y sobre todo, ¿qué es eso de "persona favorita"? Adulador, pollerudo, débil._

Sí, sí… Todo lo que quieras decirme, pero ella prefiere quedarse esta noche conmigo. Déjame fantasear al respecto ¿quieres?

La espectacular sonrisa de Sakura apareció para luego arrojarse en mis brazos diciendo "gracias" repetidas veces como si quedarse conmigo fuera lo mejor que le podría pasar en la vida. Permítanme disfrutarlo.

— No hay por qué. - le dije antes de mirar su rostro. — Ya mismo llamo a mis hermanas y luego me encargo de la comida.

— ¡Estupendo!. - enfatizó Sakura dando un saltito en su lugar con las manos juntas. — Y yo, si no te molesta, iré a cambiarme. Este vestido es muy lindo pero ya siento que me corta la circulación. Y ni hablar de los zapatos.

Por mí podrías quedarte sin nada.

— Pero… ¿Trajiste otra muda?

Es imposible que la trajera. Salvo que prefiera quedarse en ropa interior y ahí sí que no respondo de lo que sea que pasé cuando mi extremidad más sensible sienta el ardor de liberarse.

— No, pero tú me prestarás algo. Solo revisaré tu ropero y usaré alguna camisa, remera, lo que encuentre. No te molesta ¿no?

— Claro que no.

" _La ropa en sí me molesta cubriendo tu cuerpo,_ pero si vas a ponerte otra prenda prefiero mil veces verte con una mía que cualquier otra, para evocar esas mañanas, que luego de una intensa noche revolviendo las sábanas de mi cama, te vestías con la camisa que encargaste de arrancarme con los dientes, ansiando pasearte por mi cuerpo. Y yo, gustoso, te lo permití".

¿Pero qué demonios?

Si sigo así voy a tener que ir a terapia, comprar una muñeca inflable o decirle a Sakura que siento unos deseos incontrolables de hacerla mía sobre la mesa.

 _Ninguna opción me parece. Aunque la última…_

No. Inaceptable. Estoy tratando de hacer sentir a Sakura lo más cómoda posible con mi presencia para que olvide todo lo ocurrido, aunque eso ocasione borrar nuestros memorables recuerdos juntos también.

 _._

La noche se estaba dando de maravilla.

Para mi desgracia, Sakura encontró ropa de Meiling en mi ropero y decidió ponerse eso antes que dejarme fantasear con sus muslos descubiertos por mi remera que no llega a cubrirla por completo. De todas formas, el short de algodón que encontró le queda bastante corto y sus piernas me incitaron en más de una forma pecaminosa.

Pero fui fuerte y resistí.

— Jaque.

— Ay no es justo Shaoran. ¡Estás haciendo trampa!

— No es mi culpa que no sepas jugar ajedrez.

— ¡Si que sé! Es solo que lo olvidé.

Mis risas no dejaron de escucharse en toda la velada. Sakura hacia pucheros y se enojaba como la niña pequeña de 11 años que conocí y que detestaba que algo le saliera mal.

— Vamos, juguemos a otra cosa.

— ¡No! ¡Te propongo la revancha! - dijo alzando su dedo índice hacia el cielo para estamparlo en mi cara al otro segundo.

— Me parece que ya te tomé demasiadas revanchas y tú tomaste demasiado Sake.

Sakura me miró sorprendida y se acovachó en ella misma. Avergonzada por poder estar haciendo el ridículo luego de unas cuantas copitas de más. Adoro esos sonrojos.

Yo no estaba mucho mejor, si vamos a ser sinceros, pero tampoco peor que mi apetitosa manzana prohibida. Y de lo que estoy seguro, es que a ella le afecto tres veces más que a mí.

— Ven, vamos a la cama.

— ¿A la cama? - dijo con las órbitas disparadas.

— Maldita sea Sakura, no malinterpretes lo que te digo. Te llevaré a la cama a dormir. Solo eso.

Ella se avergonzó de nuevo, sus mejillas se sonrojaron todavía más que la estela que el alcohol le dejó.

— ¿Y tú dónde dormirás?

— En el cuarto de huéspedes. - dije tratando de no proponerle nada indecente ahora que ella misma atrajo mi mente hacia esos pensamientos en donde ella y yo, nos acurrucábamos en una sola cama, haciendo lo que antes pensó que pasaría.

— ¿Por qué no duermes conmigo? La cama es grande.

¿Qué cosa?

Primero le da pánico que la lleve a la cama, ¿y luego me quiere en el mismo espacio físico y demasiado íntimo que ella?

— No sería lo correcto Sakura.

Qué más quisiera yo que hacer lo incorrecto.

— Bueno. - dijo con resignación sin luchar y yo sin comprender por qué se afligía.

— Vamos. Yo te ayudo.

Le tendí la mano para levantarla y se tambaleó tanto que terminó tirándose encima de mí hasta que ambos caimos al sofá.

— Lo siento. Mis piernas se durmieron. - dijo muy cerca de mi rostro y a centímetros de mi boca.

Por un momento me pareció ver que ella desviaba su vista a propósito hacia mis labios. Contrariado, sopesé varias veces la idea de cortar esa escasa distancia que nos separaba, pero no podía aprovecharme de la situación.

Sakura estaba un poco borracha, con las defensas bajas y seguro que se disgustará mucho conmigo si comienzo por besarla. Y digo comienzo porque una vez que empiece por sus labios no pararía hasta saciarme con la dulzura de cada parte de su anatomía.

Me levanté con ella en brazos, cargándola como una princesa. La llevé hasta mi cuarto para depositar su cuerpo suavemente en la cama y cubrirla para que no sufra frío, ni yo verme tentado a brindarle calor por otros medios.

— Gracias Shaoran. Eres el mejor.

— De nada preciosa. Ahora descansa.

— Pasé una noche maravillosa. - dijo Sakura antes de que me valla. — Ojalá se repita algún día.

— Yo igual.

Le besé la frente antes de salir de allí para calmar mi acelerado corazón.

— Shaoran… - dijo ella una vez más.

Me paré en la puerta para notar que me miraba atenta y expectante desde su lugar, como esperando una respuesta antes de sí quiera decirme algo.

— Te voy a extrañar.

Y ahí está. El recuerdo de que Sakura, mi Sakura, en unos pocos días regresará a Japón como me confesó esta misma noche. Sin la promesa de volver a verme, sin decir ni una sola palabra al respecto de nuestra fallida relación, tratando de dejar todo atrás y empezar de cero… pero sin mí.

— Y yo a ti, _cerezo._

No pude soportarlo más. Cerré la puerta de su habitación, que era mía, y me encerré en el cuarto de baño para ducharme. Y ahí, bajo los efectos embriagantes de su perfume, poco a poco el agua los fue barriendo como en una cascada de emociones, que sin darme cuenta, se llevó las últimas lágrimas amargas derramadas por el amor que nunca podré recuperar.

.

* * *

 **Hola a todos!**

Volví con este penúltimo capítulo para decirles un par de cosas...

Primero quiero agradecer a todos los que me siguieron este tiempo. Dado y considerando que borré mi aviso anterior para subir el cap. 16, quizás algunos no entiendan a que va mi agradecimiento. Esta historia la comencé hace ya varios meses el año paso, creo que a mitad de año. Con mucho entusiasmo comencé a darle vida a este fic que en principio fue ideado como un one-shot y que creció sin esperarlo. Además, fueron sus mensajes los que más me animaron a seguir.. no por nada siempre les dije que "ustedes son el motor". Me sorprendió encontrar a gente nueva, gente constante en cada rw y sobre todo a gente a la que quiero mucho gracias a las maravillosas conexiones de hoy en día. Hace muy poco, a principios de Diciembre, la locura decidió arrebatarme la razón por unos días y por eso borré mis historias (de las que me falta replicar "Flor de Primavera") pero al sentirme tan arrepentida y con la necesidad de terminar "Mi reflejo en tus ojos" la volví a subir. Lo más lindo de todo, es que me conmocionó leer sus palabras de "todo va a estar bien" y su buena vibra me llegó en lo profundo del alma, por eso no puedo dejar de agradecerles a la distancia y en estas humildes palabras.

Por otro lado, la historia.

Me complace anunciarles que falta solo un capítulo para el desenlace. Sí, uno solo. Y lo mejor es que... ¡ Ya lo tengo escrito ! Solo me faltan retoques de edición y ya!

Estoy un 99% convencida de que va a haber Epílogo.. así que digamos que tendrán que soportarme un poquito más.

En cuanto a este capítulo... verán que no hay POV de Sakura en él, y es que después de tanto desahogó de la castaña en capítulos anteriores, y de lo poco supimos de nuestro galán (además de tener el AS bajo la manga como siempre jojojo) me pareció lo más acertado y conveniente que solo Shaoran nos abra su mente.

Por el rumbo de lo acontecido... nada que decir. Intuyo que son bastante perceptivos, así que déjenme saber sus opiniones al respecto.

Sin más gracias por tanto!

Los adoro!


	18. Dulce niña

**Los personajes le pertenecen a CLAMP. La historia es** **mía**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 18 - Dulce niña

* * *

 **Shoran`s POV**

Dos días.

Faltan solo 48 horas para que toda la felicidad se me fuera arrebatada a bordo de un vuelo sin retorno.

Luego de esa noche que pasamos juntos recordando viejas anécdotas, comenzamos a despedirnos, y así, un día más se escurrió entre mis dedos llevándose la semana consigo. El Domingo estaba muy cerca y deseaba que los minutos pasaran tan lentos como les fuera posible.

Esta noche, mis hermanas y Meiling, decidieron hacerle una cena especial a Sakura en forma de despedida. A pedido de Sakura, solo estaríamos nosotros juntos en la gran mansión, pero ellas quisieron hacer de esta noche algo diferente.

La sala principal está decorada con bellas flores de todo tipo y color en cada rincón, que nos deleitan con su gracia y elegancia sobre la mesa, el umbral y como complemento en los arreglos con globos de tonos rosados. También hay una suave música que ambienta la velada a la perfección y una exquisita mesa de dulces apartada para el brindis. Además, "lo mejor está esperando en el jardín" según escuché, pero ni yo sé qué es y tampoco me dejaron averiguarlo.

Me pidieron me vista con un traje formal para la ocasión y todas las mujeres hicieron lo mismo paseando con sus galantes vestidos. Solo falta una persona, que como princesa de los cuentos, haría su aparición triunfal luego que todos estemos reunidos.

— Qué guapo estás hermanito.

— Gracias Fuutie, tú también estás muy bella.

Dado que mis hermanas lucían las vestimentas tradicionales de nuestra región, yo opté por hacer lo mismo. Camisa blanca casi imperceptible debajo del saco gris oscuro perlado abotonado al frente en conjunto con los pantalones y zapatos negros. Son unos diseños modernos que toman como base la camisa tradicional _tangzhuang_ y lo confeccionan de tal forma que el saco quede perfectamente moldeado a tu figura. En cuanto a mi cabello… ya saben, es indomable.

— ¡Oh! ¡Ahí está Ying Fa! ¿No está bellísima Shaoran? - dijo Fanren con su dedo índice apuntando hacia la escalera donde todos posamos la vista.

En ese momento, me quedé sin habla.

Todas las personas a mi alrededor comenzaron a esfumarse dejando su estela de colores en tonos pastel como sucede con los paisajes detrás de un vidrio empañado. Al mismo tiempo, la música que suena se asemeja a un coro de ángeles anunciando la llegada del sueño más hermoso que habré ideado jamás.

En la sección más alta de la escalera, una mujer con rosadas mejillas de la vergüenza avanza a paso lento.

Tan increíble.

Sakura viste un tradicional _qipao_ largo hasta los tobillos que se amolda perfectamente a su figura. Solo cuando dio los primeros pasos para descender los escalones de blancas nubes, noté la piel seductora de una de sus piernas detrás del corte vertical del vestido. La tela, de un rojo sedoso y reluciente, acentúa los bordados en hilos de oro que bajan por su cuerpo formando espirales infinitos; y su cabello castaño y liso, se encuentra peinado hacia un costado, adornado con unas típicas flores blancas.

Todo en ella destaca como la luna llena en su máximo esplendor.

El verde de sus ojos me invitan a contemplarla desde la distancia, como dos destellos relucientes que contrastan con el mar de pasión que destila su presencia. Su tersa y blanca piel, realza sus curvas debajo de ese estridente traje, que me persuade a saborear el momento en donde pueda descubrir la tela que cubre su busto y su cuello.

Enajenado por unos instantes en este sueño paradisíaco, me pellizque mentalmente para reaccionar y acercarme por inercia hasta su lado. Le tendí mi mano sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos como un juego hipnótico que está a punto de surtir efecto y complacido porque ella tampoco apartó su vista de mí. Atrayéndome como el canto de una bella sirena.

— No existe mujer más hermosa que tú, Sakura.

Besé su mano con lentitud y volví a contemplarla con ansias. Sakura se sonrojó levemente y me propinó una de sus placenteras sonrisas.

El mundo se detuvo para mí, dejándome pasmado en un paseo por la cornisa de sus hombros, acariciando la piel descubierta de su brazo delicado y entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos. Todo el momento lo percibí tan armonioso, único, ideal. Todo hasta que los aplausos me trajeron de vuelta para sonrojarme tanto como el vestido de ella. La solté en ese instante y me aparté un poco de la escasa distancia que había entre nosotros.

— Lo siento. - susurré sin verla.

— N-no, no hay de qué.

Al tartamudear, me percaté que la vergüenza que experimenté con los alaridos de mis hermanas, debieron alcanzar sus oídos, sus mejillas y su cuerpo para dejarla paralizada como piedra a mi lado.

— ¡Ayyyy pero qué lindo y radiante te sienta ese vestido!

— ¡Hermosa, bella, bellísima como una diosa!

— ¡Y que divina escena que presenciamos! ¡Parecía el telón de una novela romántica!

Todas hablaban, chillaban y canturreaban mientras con mi mirada asesina trataba de sofocarlas mentalmente.

— La cena está servida. Vayamos a sentarnos.- dijo Ieran.

— ¡Sí madre! - dijeron al unísono.

Los cuatro especímenes tomaron a Sakura por los brazos llevándola casi a cuestas hacia la mesa. Y en ese momento, expiré un largo suspiro que silbó en el aire hasta topar con mi prima.

— No sabes lo hermoso que fue ese momento Shao. - dijo con suavidad Meiling, que se situó con cautela a mi lado. — Juro que percibí el calor que irradiaba de sus miradas y sus gestos. Si notaras como ella te mira… No puedo comprender que no le estés suplicando de rodillas.

Suspiré otra vez. ¿Cuántas veces lo hice ya desde que Sakura llegó?

— No es tan sencillo Meiling. Le pedí perdón, le dije que la necesitaba, que la amaba, que nunca la olvidé, que fui un idiota al lastimarla… ¿Y sabes qué me dijo? Que ella también me lastimó a mí. - repliqué derrotado por recordarlo — Por eso, no puedes pretender que después de escucharla angustiada al decir semejante idiotez, comparando sus errores con los míos, yo no trate de calmar las aguas, y sobre todo, de liberarla. Me di cuenta que en parte la culpa le estaba impidiendo volver a tener para conmigo una relación normal, por eso, le di espacio. Ella sabe cuanto la amo, y sé que aún me ama de igual forma, pero no puedo decidir por los dos... A veces el amor no es suficiente para poder seguir adelante. Prefiero ser su amigo antes que no ser nada, prefiero conservar la esperanza de reencontrarnos algún día, y si el amor que nos tenemos es tan grande como ustedes lo ven, entonces el destino nos volverá a unir, y si no, nos recordaremos para siempre. No quiero que Sakura se vaya de aquí viéndome destrozado por no poder darme lo que yo quiero. Necesito que se sienta libre de alma y pensamiento. No voy a bajar los brazos por el momento, no voy a esperar 7 años para hablarle, pero tampoco voy a abrumarla.

— El amor es tan complicado. - dijo mi prima con los hombros caídos.

— No, te equivocas. El amor es el sentimiento más puro que puede existir en todas sus variedades. Somos las personas, que mediante nuestro deseo, pretendemos del amor algo idílico. Nos olvidamos que el amar a alguien va más allá de lo que uno necesita. Somos egoístas por naturaleza Meiling. Nos consideramos todopoderosos en un mundo que no creamos, y nos olvidamos que solo somos una minúscula e insignificante porción en el universo. El amor va más allá de eso y es lo único que puede salvarnos de las grandes tempestades. Yo por mi parte, preferiría vivir con el dolor de perder a Sakura, que nunca haberla encontrado.

— Eso fue… tan … hermoso. Y tienes tanta razón. Ojalá alguien pensara así de mí.

Meiling se había sensibilizado a tal punto que las lágrimas bañaron su rostro y sus ropas. Ella, el ser más irritable del planeta, tiene un corazón inmenso cargado de tanto amor que no sabe ya cómo demostrarlo.

— ¿Y quién te dijo que nadie siente eso por ti? Yo por ejemplo. - ella me miró sorprendida y me giré para observarla de frente. Con una mano le acaricié el cabello y con la otra le tendí un pañuelo. — Cada vez que te veo todas mis alarmas se prenden para que huya lo más lejos de ti.

— ¡Shaoran! - dijo con sus ojos irritados de la ira y el llanto.

— Déjame terminar. - le dije entre divertido y exasperado.

Me relajé y volví a mirarla con calma. — No es como si repeliera tu presencia Meiling, es que mi carácter y mi sensibilidad son a veces tan nulas que se sobrecargan con tu exceso de afecto. Pero sería un tonto si no supiera reconocer que cada una de tus acciones son guiadas por el profundo cariño que me tienes. Y eso, aunque me resista, me hace quererte cada día más. Así como el superhéroe precisa de su némesis para valerse como tal, Shaoran necesita a su Meiling para darle esa cuota de inentendible y bella locura. Además, si no tuviera el apoyo, el amor de todos: tuyo, de mis hermanas y hasta mi madre a su manera, no podía soportarme a mí mismo ni dos horas seguidas. Ustedes son mi refugio.

Habiendo terminado mi discurso, hice lo que nunca emergió de mi parte para con ella. La abracé.

Meiling me apretó con fuerza y dejó escapar un último sollozo. Y fue ella quien cortó el momento para sonreír francamente. Espero de corazón que un día encuentre el ser que tanto busca y que comprenda su cabecita loca y apasionada.

— Vamos a comer, pequeño demonio. - le dije.

— Claro, terco y necio lobo.

-.-.-.-.-

La cena estuvo exquisita y el ambiente que reinaba era similar a esos días previos a la llegada de la navidad. Toda la atmósfera huele a miel y el sonido de las risas y alegres comentarios me embargó de felicidad. No es que se me fuera a olvidar el motivo principal de este encuentro, pero por una vez, quiero disfrutar el momento sin pensar en el mañana.

Pasada la hora nos encontramos todos en semicírculo disfrutando de un té caliente junto a los dulces que degustamos sin piedad. Luego de esto, Fanren inició la inesperada "ceremonia" de presentes para nuestra homenajeada, cosa que sorprendió mucho a la castaña. Sakura parecía una muñeca en porte y gracia; sus mejillas se sonrojaron con cada regalo que recibió a modo de agradecimiento por su compañía y sus ojos de asombro se llenaban de emoción.

— Toma Sakura. Este es un retrato nuestro, para que no olvides que aquí siempre serás bienvenida.

— Gracias Fuutie. Qué linda eres. - dijo Sakura apretando a mi hermana en un cálido abrazo. — Todos ustedes me abrieron las puertas de su casa cuando ni si quiera pedí permiso para quedarme. Me dio mucho gusto volver a verlos después de tanto tiempo. Parece que fue ayer cuando gané este viaje en la tienda de la señorita Maki. ¿Lo recuerdan? ¿Shaoran? ¿Meiling?

— Claro que lo recuerdo. Estabas perdida por la calle de los pájaros. Tan característico tuyo Kinomoto. - dijo Meiling riendo con malicia por su comentario.

— Si… eso es verdad - dijo Sakura de la pena con sus ojos cerrados. — Pero fue una suerte haberme topado con ustedes ese día. Ahí fue cuando pude visitarlos y nos recibieron con mucho cariño. Mi hermano, Yukito, Tomoyo y yo; todos quedamos muy agradecidos por su amabilidad. Pero lo de hoy, lo de toda esta semana, fue reconfortante. Me sentí… como en casa.

Sakura siempre fue así, conmueve hasta el corazón más duro e impenetrable. No hay compromiso en sus palabras, su mirada rebosante de felicidad y su amable sonrisa, son la mejor recompensa para todo lo que ella nos quiera devolver.

— Volverás a visitarnos, ¿no es cierto, Sakura? - dijo Feimei con ansias.

Por un momento creí ver rastros de melancolía en su mirada, pero fue cambiada de pronto por su tierna sonrisa.

— Seguro que sí. En cuanto pueda lo haré.

Todas las mujeres se unieron en un abrazo fraternal, mientras yo las observaba de lejos con un profundo cariño y una sensación de abandono al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Casi lo olvidamos! - todas se levantaron de golpe. — ¡Ven Sakura! ¡Vamos al jardín!

Salieron arrastrando a la homenajeada, chillando como siempre. Me divertí al mirar las mil caras de confusión y emoción de Sakura que no podía caminar por sus propios medios sin ser asediada.

De pronto… Silencio.

Eso me pareció más que extraño. El jardín no estaba muy lejos de nosotros, y con los alaridos de las muchachas no tendría por qué quedarme ausente con el ruido sordo de la sala. Con cautela, me acerqué a la puerta de vidrio que estaba abierta de par en par, y no muy lejos ubiqué a todas las mujeres de la casa paradas como postes estáticos de luz.

— ¿Qué pasó que de repente … ? Wow.

Todas las luces estaban apagadas, y estoy seguro que el lugar quedaría en una penumbra absoluta de no ser por las miles de estrellas que bajaron al jardín para adornar los árboles, arbustos y hojas. Cada pequeña luz rodeaba y embellecía la noche en un sin fin de destellos casi mágicos. Mis hermanas se encargaron de recrear un paisaje repleto de luces blancas que danzaban en sincronía de una canción inaudible.

— Es… increíble. - dije al fin.

— Quiero proponer un brindis.

La voz de mi madre, que permaneció oculta toda la velada, vibró en cada uno de nosotros. Y sin despegar la vista de ella, que mantenía su copa en las manos, esperó a que cada uno recoja la suya de la mesita que la servidumbre preparó para el momento.

— Propongo un brindis por el futuro. Porque cada uno de sus días, se sumerja en una felicidad igual o mayor de la que esta noche fui testigo. Y no se olviden nunca, que el que persevera, triunfará. - Ieran abrió sus ojos y miró a Sakura antes que todos, y luego, de forma casi imperceptible, a mí. — A la salud de todos ustedes.

— ¡Salud! - se escuchó al unísono.

Todos alzamos nuestra copa en el aire y el estridente golpeteo del cristal chirrió como tintineantes campanadas.

.

Nos quedamos viendo la luna siendo tapada por unas cuantas nubes en el cielo mientras los grillos y otros pequeños bichitos daban por entrada la noche. En algún momento, Sakura y yo nos quedamos solos agradeciendo la compañía en silencio. No tuve la necesidad de hablarle y ella tampoco. Las palabras sobran cuando suceden cosas que no se pueden describir. Sensaciones que mueren en su definición.

La fría brisa nocturna hizo que me estremeciera un poco y llevara mis manos dentro de los bolsillos de mi pantalón de fina tela, y al hacerlo me encontré con el suave tacto del obsequio que esperé darle. Caminé unos pocos pasos para llegar a su lado y me senté en el mismo tronco que soportaba el peso de Sakura debajo de ese frondoso y perenne árbol.

Antes de decirle nada, ella se arrimó más a mí para tomar mi brazo y sujetarlo con cariño. Su cabeza se recostó en mi hombro y atrasé el momento de interrumpir el acontecimiento para sentir el reconfortante calor de su cuerpo por un rato más.

Cerré los ojos y centré mi atención en su presencia y lo que ella me transmite. Una sensación de vértigo me ataca cuando nuestros rostros se acercan sin querer, la adrenalina se me dispara si me sonríe con gusto y un escalofrío paraliza mis piernas del miedo que me da el no volverla a ver.

Mi cuerpo se convirtió en un bloque amorfo de hielo y fuego susceptible a cada cambio. Sensible como las alas de la mariposa, frágiles como mi corazón hecho trizas.

— Sakura…

— Dime. - dijo sin moverse un milímetro.

Quisiera que se quedara así por siempre. Sin alejarse de mí.

— Tengo algo que darte.

Supe el instante en el que se separó de mí cuando el frío volvió a estremecer mi lado izquierdo.

— En realidad no es algo nuevo, es solo que … no te compré nada para hoy, pero prometo sorprenderte mañana. - saqué la bolsita de terciopelo de mi bolsillo y se lo entregué en sus manos.

Su cabeza se ladeó demostrando desconcierto. De seguro preguntándose "qué podrá ser eso que no compré pero que viene envuelto como si lo hubiera hecho".

Con cautela dejó caer el objeto en una de sus palmas y se quedó impasible hasta que lo reconoció. Ella le daba vueltas una y otra vez para que resplandezca su brillo con el reflejo de la luna casi cubierta.

— Pensé que la había perdido. - dijo en un hilo de voz.

— Bueno, siempre fuiste un poco atolondrada. No hubiera sido nada nuevo que pierdas algo.

Sakura hizo una leve mueca de sonrisa. — Gracias.

Pasó un minuto en silencio dandole vueltas al objeto hasta que lo dejó inmóvil frente a sus ojos con su rostro rígido. Cuando quitó el obstáculo del frente y su mirada se posó al fin en la mía, la felicidad se desvaneció ante las esmeraldas vidriosas que me miraban afligidas.

— ¿Q-qué.. qué te pasa? ¿Dije algo malo? Fue un chiste lo de "atolondrada", no pensé que te molestaría tanto.

Sakura apretó sus labios que temblaban entre sí y ahogó el llanto apartando su vista de mí. Eso me preocupó como nunca.

¿Tan estúpido tengo que ser para herirla sin quererlo? ¿Le habrá molestado que le regrese la cadenita que le di para su graduación? Imbécil. Solo haces que recuerde lo bellos y horrorosos sucesos que acontecieron previo y posterior a ese obsequio. Idiota.

— Lo siento Sakura, no quería que te pongas así. No debí devolvértela.

— ¡Cállate! - gritó ella sorprendiéndome.

— Por favor no…

— ¡Qué te calles!

El aire me comenzó a escasear de la desesperación. No entendía nada y no sabía como consolarla luego de hacer algo tan tonto. En un momento quise tocar su rostro para transmitirle lo apenado que estaba y ella me respondió colgándose a mi cuello en un movimiento brusco. Ocultando su rostro en mi nuca, empapándome la piel con sus lamentos.

— Sakura…

— Solo abrázame y no digas nada, Shaoran.

Su tono susurrante me partió en pedazos que se esparcieron junto a las hojas caídas de los árboles, pero la obedecí. La rodeé con mis brazos sintiendo la fragilidad de su cuerpo y hundí mi rostro en su cabello arreglado antes de estrecharla aún más contra mi pecho.

Otra vez el vértigo recorrió mi cuerpo y el pánico de terminar mis días con Sakura viéndola llorar por mi culpa no hacían más que incrementar el ardor que siento por dentro.

Permanecimos en la misma posición por el tiempo que creyó suficiente hasta que sus brazos se relajaron. Se acurrucó en mi pecho con los ojos cerrados, y yo a su lado, esperando que su respiración se acompase en un dulce sueño.

-.-.-.-.-

El reloj marca los incesantes minutos que en sesenta segundos darán las dos de la madrugada.

Incapaz de pegar un ojo en toda la noche. Dando vueltas en las sábanas. Escuchando la cortina de lluvia caer desde el cielo. Así me encuentro.

Mi mente no deja de pensar en la reacción de Sakura hace tan solo unas horas atrás, y por más que lo intente, no disipo esos pensamientos. Incapaz de dar otro giro en la cama para intentar dominar a mis párpados cansados, me levanté para buscar algo que me ayude a conciliar el sueño.

— Necesito algo de beber. - me dije a mi mismo.

Bajé las escaleras y caminé descalzo hasta la cocina vagando en la total oscuridad. De tan cansado y perdido en mi mente que estaba, no vi cuando tope con algo. Con alguien.

— ¡Shaoran! ¡Casi me matas del susto!.

Restregué mis ojos antes de volver a ver la silueta de Sakura sobre la poca luz que ingresaba del exterior producto de las luces del jardín. Abrí los ojos de golpe, despertando cada neurona de mi cerebro a estas horas de la madrugada. Ganándome el pase directo al insomnio.

— Lo siento. - _¿Cuánto más tendré que disculparme?_ — Solo vine por un vaso de agua y no te vi. ¿Te hice daño?

— No claro que no, pero me llevé un gran susto. ¿Te sirvo?

Sakura señaló la jarra que ella misma sacó de la heladera antes de que yo llegara.

— Por favor. - le dije.

Acepté y bebí ante la atenta mirada de ella, como una madre que cuida que su hijo cubra sus necesidades básicas. Siempre presente con un aura pacífica. Me tranquilizó sentir esa energía calma a su alrededor.

Esbocé un "gracias" antes de admirar la incesante lluvia caer por el ventanal. — Qué suerte que no llovió antes, sino la sorpresa de mis hermanas se habría arruinado.

— Es verdad. Y tan bella que fue.

Sakura se abrazó a sí misma para refugiarse del frío que la noche estaba empezando a presentar. La miré de reojo y vi que solo vestía un piyama corto de raso celeste que de seguro nada la protege del descenso de temperatura. Antes que mi mente pudiera denotar algo más allá de la tela de sus ropas, me quité la bata que traía puesta y la posé en sus hombros.

— No quiero que te enfermes.

Tomó la prenda con sus manos y la acomodó mejor cubriendo su torso.

— Gracias.

La lluvia nos reunió de repente dos veces en lo que va desde el reencuentro. Tanto en el principio como en el final, sus finas dagas de hielo nos traspasaron de lado. ¿Será que el cielo se complementa con nuestros sentimientos?

Vi que sonrió observando la lluvia caer. Esas sonrisas y miradas que nos sumergen cuando recordamos un lindo suceso. Rememorando. Y la intriga le ganó al silencio.

— ¿Qué piensas? - pregunté.

— De niña me encantaba la lluvia. Solía correr y chapotear en el césped y dar vueltas al gran pingüino.

Cerré mis ojos para visualizar a esa pequeña Sakura y también reí. Era una niña un poco torpe y muy despistada, pero tenía una gracia sobrenatural. — Casi que puede verte riendo de felicidad. Y también me veo a mí, diciendo: "Esta niña no está cuerda del todo"

Sakura emitió una leve risita. — Así y todo, yo y mi locura logramos encantarte.

— Claro que sí. Aún sigo dudando de tu dedicación en la brujería.

— ¡Tonto! - me codeó para compartir el chiste conmigo. — ¿Sabes qué? Tengo un idea.

— ¿Idea? ¿A qué te refie…?

Sakura me tomó del brazo con una mano y con la otra abrió el gran ventanal para arrastrarme bajo el incesante manto de agua. — ¡Vamos Shao! ¡Gira conmigo!

A los pocos segundos ambos estábamos empapados de pies a cabeza. Yo permanecí parado tratando de asimilar el contexto y Sakura daba vueltas una y otra vez en su eje con el rostro al cielo. Pospuso la danza para sacar la lengua y beber las gotas que caían como una bendición, mirando al cielo con sus brazos abiertos de par en par.

Yo no pude emitir sonido más que para sonreír ante sus delirios, pero no pensaba quedarse sola con este circo, así que tomó mi mano y me unió en su baile libre y despreocupado. No tuve mucha opción al ver su rostro encantado con la pieza improvisada y acepté gustoso a ser guiado por sus pasos. Con las gotas de lluvia repiqueteando en mi rostro y Sakura girando en mis brazos, sentí que mi alma se purificaba. Tal como pensé ese día: "El agua barre todos los disgustos", los pesares del alma y del corazón, como un ritual ancestral que nunca erra en profesar su sabiduría.

El clima era similar a la calma antes de la tormenta, que si bien ya estaba lloviendo, solo faltaba una cosa para convertir la armonía en catástrofe.

Un relámpago iluminó el cielo negro mostrando nuestras siluetas bajo la lluvia, y cuando el trueno retumbó en nuestros oídos, Sakura se convirtió en calabaza otra vez. O mejor dicho, en esa niña temerosa de años atrás, que a pesar de la edad, mantiene ciertas constantes que no puede modificar.

Me miró con sus facciones horrorizadas ante las luces de la naturaleza. — ¡Vamos adentro!. - dijo desesperadamente.

Corrimos hasta llegar de nuevo a la cocina y nos quedamos parados mientras pensaba de dónde sacar una toalla lo más pronto posible sin tener que subir a mi habitación.

— Hay un baño de servicio aquí abajo, voy a ver si hay… - _no otra vez_ — … toallas.

Yo sabía que había un motivo más, aparte del posible resfriado, para no querer dejarme llevar por sus impulsos.

Apreté mis puños haciendo uso de todo mi auto control, porque más de un órgano de mi cuerpo desea moverse por motus propio, como si el destartalado monstruo de _Frankenstein_ cobrara vida bajo los rayos del cielo nocturno. Dios sabe que el hombre es pecador, y por más autocontrol que tenga, siempre va a caer ante los divinos encantos. Dicho esto, entenderán por qué no pude apartar mi mirada de cada sección de su cuerpo.

De su cabello, caían suaves gotas que se estrellaban contra el piso y algunas delineaban su rostro dejando ríos en su piel, desembocando en su escote. Su respiración agitada, elevaba y descendía su fatigado pecho; y la temperatura del agua, irguió la cumbre de sus montes traspasando la fina tela de su blusa.

Recorrí el mismo camino a la inversa con una mirada inquisidora tratando de controlar cada uno de mis impulsos hasta que llegué a su boca enrojecida del frío. Esos labios, se entreabrían por el esfuerzo y tiritaban por momentos.

Tiritaba…

— Estás temblando de frió. ¡Qué ocurrencias tienes Sakura!

 _Y qué ocurrencia la tuya de caer ante tus más bajos instintos._

— N-no t-t-tengo frío. ¿Q-qué cosas di-dices?

— Eres la peor mentirosa de toda Asia. Vamos rápido. Tenemos que ducharnos antes que ambos caigamos en cama mañana.

La acompañé hasta su cuarto a toda velocidad y tratando de no tocar más de lo necesario de su cuerpo para guiarla. Esperé a que se meta al baño privado antes de salir hacia mi habitación y hacer lo mismo sin tentarme de volver a esperarla. Una ducha es lo que necesito. Eso o ir debajo de la fría lluvia para calmarme. Los cambios bruscos de temperatura en mi piel me van a llevar directo a la cama sin gozar.

Pasada la media hora, la tormenta empeoraba y el cielo se encontraba cada vez más cerca de tocar la tierra. Me metí en mi cama luego del baño para dejarme llevar por Morfeo hasta la cumbre de mis sueños, en donde no haya Diosas semidesnudas con ojos llamativos que me hagan sangrar la nariz.

Pero si creí que las emociones estaban por dar finalizada la velada, estaba muy equivocado.

— Shaoran…

— Mmmmm - estoy soñando. Lo sé.

— Shaoran … ¿Estás despierto?

— Si claro, tráigame esos documentos. Ya mismos los firmo.

— Shaoran … Despierta.

— Pero si no ordené sushi.

— Shaoran… Por favor.

— No. Le dije que deje de acosarme.

— ¡SHAORAN!

— ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Cómo!? ¿Qué pasó? - refregué mis ojos un momento. — ¿Sakura? - hasta que hice foco y me senté en la cama — ¡Sakura!

Díganme que es una broma. ¿Acaso es una prueba para no pecar de lujuria Dios?. Por las dudas le comento que no soy el único que merece su atención en este mundo.

Más calmado, o intentando estarlo, le pregunté — ¿Estás bien? ¿Pasó algo?

— No. Bueno, nada grave.

La tenue luz que prendí del velador, reveló a una Sakura posada sobre la cama, mí cama, de rodillas sentada sobre sus piernas y frotando sus manos una con la otra. Sus orbes iban y venían de mis ojos a las sábanas, de mis ojos a la ventana, de mis ojos a la pared.

Oh, no puede ser.

— Tienes miedo. ¿No es así?

— ¡No! ¿Cómo crees? Solo… vine porque … porque …

Adorable. Verla con sus mejillas sonrojadas por la vergüenza es adorable. Pero el color se le fue de pronto, cuando sin encontrar ninguna excusa, un trueno en el cielo provocó que su rictus se contracture y prácticamente se abalance sobre mí, doblando su cuerpo en posición casi fetal.

— Ya ya. Tranquila pequeña. - dije acariciando su cabello.

Sakura volvió a su posición inicial con sus cachetes inflados. — No soy una niña. ¡Es que ese trueno me tomó desprevenida!.

Y un segundo estruendo más fuerte que el anterior, hizo que Sakura saltara de su lugar e hiciera todo un alboroto para sumergirse dentro de la cama tapando todo su cuerpo hasta la coronilla. Reí antes de levantar un poco la sábana a mi lado. Sus párpados se fruncían de la presión que ella ejercía y sus manos se estrujaban cerca de su corazón.

— No tienes por qué sentirte mal Sakura. Siempre te asustaron las tormentas. Así tengas 90 años te asustarán.

Ella abrió sus ojos suavemente y se acomodó dejando su torso al descubierto.

— ¿Quieres quedarte aquí? - le pregunté pasivo y sin creerme lo que estoy diciendo. Pero al percibir su miedo dejé atrás mis deseos y necesidades para atender los de ella.

Dudó un momento, y antes de que me lo pregunte, yo le respondí: — Por mí no hay problema.

Asintió con su cabeza y la arropé hasta que cerró sus ojos. Luego me levanté con cuidado, tomé mi almohada, unos almohadones del pequeño diván y saqué una colcha del ropero para armarme un lecho improvisado a un lado de la cama.

— ¿Qué haces? - dijo Sakura con su rostro preocupado. — No vas a dormir ahí.

— Sí, si lo haré. Ahora descansa.

— No. No puedo permitir que lo hagas. - se comenzó a parar del lugar. — Muévete. Yo duermo allí abajo que soy más pequeña y tú ve a la cama.

— De ninguna manera Sakura.

— No te estoy preguntando.

— Y yo te dejaré durmiendo sola con esta tormenta si no metes tus patitas de nuevo dentro de esa cama. - la miré desafiante — Ahora.

A pesar de sus refunfuños y protestas, ella obedeció.

¿Pensaban que me iba a acurrucar a su lado? No señor. No soy tan masoquista.

.

¿Cuánto tiempo pasó? Diría que unos… 20 minutos. Toda mi vida gocé de una extraordinaria capacidad para dormir a los pocos segundos de recostarme. Una virtud excepcional que me permitía descansar las horas adecuadas y no tener impedimentos para levantarme temprano para cumplir con mis deberes. Menos mal que mañana no sería día laborar, porque la noche estaba un poco … intensa.

— Shaoran…

¿Soñando otra vez?

— Shaoran …

Creo que no.

— Dime.

— ¿Podrías … hablarme? Es que … no puedo dormir.

— Claro.

— Shaoran …

— ¿Sí?

— No me estas hablando.

— Disculpa.

Dios sabe que no lo hice a propósito, pero estoy cansado y permanecer con los ojos cerrados para tratar de mantener una conversación, no ayuda.

— Sigues sin hablarme.

— Cuéntame mejor tú…

Un rayo cayó sobre la tierra ocasionando un sonido vibrante y ensordecedor de tal magnitud que hasta yo salté en mi lugar. Pero levantarme no era algo sencillo en ese momento, porque otra vez tenía a una pálida Sakura colgada de mi cuello temblando en mis brazos.

Resignado, la llevé a la cama una vez más y me acomodé a su lado. Si evoco todas mis escasas energías en cerrar los ojos y pensar que a quien tengo al lado es alguna de mis hermanas, seguro que podré dormir enseguida.

— El otro día, accidentalmente entré a tu cuarto. Todas las puertas se parecen y hay tantas que me equivoqué.

Abrí los ojos descartando la idea de dormir lo más pronto posible. No puedo ser tan desconsiderado con ella dado que el miedo no le permite estar tranquila. Con mi mirada de conformidad, Sakura prosiguió con su relato que ya estaba empezando a captar mi atención.

— Toqué la puerta varias veces para asegurarme que no haya nadie y que en caso de equivocarme no vaya a molestar. Al no contestar, pasé con cuidado hasta toparme con las sobrias paredes que me indicaron estar en el lugar incorrecto y cuando estaba por salir de allí… Te escuché.

Oh no.

— ¿Me escuchaste? ¿Qué escuchaste?

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y mis neuronas se agolparon entre ellas para buscar en cada rincón del lóbulo temporal, algún pensamiento dicho en voz alta desde un espacio físico dentro de mi cuarto donde yo no pudiera verla y que sea lo suficientemente acusador como para que ella me esté escrutando con esa media sonrisa.

Esperen… Está sonriendo. Entonces… ¿No es nada grave?

Me revolví un poco en mi lugar. Ambos estábamos recostados de lado mirándonos de frente.

— Sí. Te estabas duchando en ese momento y luego… un milagro.

— ¿Milagro?

— Shaoran Li estaba cantando.

Uffff. Con que solo fue eso

— ¿Y qué hay con eso? En ocaciones suelo hacerlo. ¿No es una especie de cliché el cantar bajo el agua donde nadie puede oírte?

— Tal vez. Pero ¿sabes lo qué fue para mí descubrir que el único, el impenetrable y gran Shaoran Li, posee un costado endeble?

— Creí que ya lo conocías. Claro que tengo un lado noble. Solo que no todos tienen el privilegio de presenciarlo.

— Sí, es verdad. De todos modos nunca me cantaste. El poder desenvolverte de esa forma frente a alguien, sin vergüenza, también es una forma de entregarte al otro.

— Nunca me lo pediste. Y como tú lo dijiste, soy cantante de ducha, no tengo voz para dedicárselo a alguien.

— Pues a mi me gustó mucho lo que oí. - Sakura me miraba con ojos soñadores que apenas percibí en la penumbra que un relámpago iluminó y la vaga luz del velador. — ¿Me cantarías algo si te lo pido?

— Hay mucho silencio. - traté de huir.

— Prendemos la tele. - tomó las riendas.

— No tengo tv en este cuarto. - solté la cuerda.

— Pongo un tema con el sonido bajito desde el celular. - me atrapó de nuevo.

— ¿No pararas hasta que lo haga? - bajé la guardia.

— Por supuesto que no. - sonrió victoriosa.

— Bien. - caí a sus pies.

Tomé mi teléfono que estaba a un costado de la cama sobre la mesa de luz y busqué el primer tema que vino a mi mente y que supuse podría gustarle. Antes de reproducirlo me quitó el aparato de las manos.

La vi confundido. — ¿No querías que te cante?

— Quiero escuchar tu voz sin interrupciones.

— Ese no fue el trato.

— Por favoooor.

Dios… Algún día tendré que ser capaz de resistir a esos ojos de cachorro desamparado.

— Pero me prometes que no te burlas, ni te ríes, ¿entendido?

— Lo prometo.

Su sonrisa perlada y su mirada ansiosa me intimidó un poco. Aclaré mi garganta, me senté en el respaldo de la cama y comencé a cantar lo más claro y bajo que pude para no despertar a nadie esperando no hacer el ridículo. Comencé a entonar, suavicé la melodía y pausé un poco más el ritmo de la misma. Traté de que esa bella canción, que seguro encabeza una de sus preferidas, le llegue lo más hondo posible. Así tanto como a mí.

.

 _Guns N´ Roses - Sweet child o' mine_

She's got a smile that it seems to me _/ Ella tiene una sonrisa que se parece a la mía.  
_ Reminds me of childhood memories _/ Me recuerda a las memorias de la niñez  
_ Where everything was as fresh as the bright blue sky _/ Donde todo era tan fresco como el brillante cielo azul  
_ Now and then when I see her face _/ Entonces y ahora cuando veo su rostro  
_ She takes me away to that special place _/ Ella me lleva a ese lugar especial  
_ And if I stared too long _/ Y si mantengo la mirada mucho tiempo  
_ I'd probably break down and cry _/ Probablemente romperé a llorar_

Sweet child o' mine _/ Dulce niña mía  
_ Sweet love of mine _/ Dulce amor mío_

 _._

Su rostro se perfilaba debido a la luz del jardín que se coló por la rendija de las cortinas. Gracias a ello, me pude concentrar en encontrar esos sutiles y casi imperceptibles cambios en sus facciones. Esperando que las estrofas le calen en lo profundo de su alma.

.

She's got eyes of the bluest skies / _Tiene los ojos de los cielos más azules,_

As if they thought of rain / C _omo si pensasen en lluvia,_

I hate to look into those eyes / _Odio mirar en esos ojos,_

And see an ounce of pain / _Y ver una onza de dolor._

Her hair reminds me / _Su pelo me recuerda_

of a warm safe place / _a un lugar cálido y seguro,_

Where as a child I'd hide / _Donde como un niño de escondería,_

And pray for the thunder / _Y rezaría para que el trueno_

And the rain / _Y la lluvia,_

To quietly pass me by / _Pasaran de largo silenciosamente._

Sweet child o' mine _/ Dulce niña mía  
_ Sweet love of mine _/ Dulce amor mío_

 _._

Si habré escuchado esta canción una infinidad de veces desde que descubrí que le gusta esta banda… Me sorprendió que cada frase, nos represente casi a la perfección a ella y a mí. Recordando el amor tímido que le tuve desde niño, amor que se fue incrementando hasta dejarme sin aliento y sin capacidad para amar a otra persona que no sea "Mi dulce niña".

— No tendrás los ojos de color del cielo, pero siempre pensé en los tuyos como los matices verdes del infinito mar.

Podría describir un universo en sus ojos. ¿Cuántos habrá allá fuera? No lo sé. Pero todos tienen esa peculiaridad de no dar a conocer su extension e incluso su existencia, pero de todas formas nos perdemos en el abismo para imaginar las maravillas que podremos encontrar en él.

No despegué mi vista del resplandor colmado de estrellas y constelaciones que pude ver, ni pestañee en ningún momento. Era un sueño maravilloso que se hizo realidad cuando una cálida sensación adormeció mis párpados, y recibí sus labios con el anhelo de nunca saciarme de ellos, ni ella de mí.

La apacible melodía que hace minutos recité, y que aun podía oírla en la cercanía de mi memoria, acompañó el compás de nuestros besos. Lento y pausado como las suaves notas de la guitarra, donde los dedos tocan gracilmente las cuerdas y el sonido permanece como un eco en aire, hasta que cesa y vuelve a sonar. Con esa parsimonia, me rendí a su elixir medicinal.

No había prisa ni arrepentimientos. Ambos disfrutamos como si fuera la primera vez que nuestras lenguas danzan entrelazadas. Disolví mis suspiros en su boca mientras ella buscó encontrar la humedad de la mía. Su mano sostuvo mi rostro con delicadeza; sus dedos me acariciaron superficialmente la barbilla antes de pasar por mi cuello y deslizarse hasta mis cabellos cuando solté sus labios para ladear mi cabeza y retomar el contacto.

Me estremecí con cada beso de intercambio y sufrí con el aumento gradual del calor que erizaba cada vello de mi piel debajo de las sábanas y la ropa que portaba. Cada instante que pasaba mis manos recorrían su cintura baja atrayendo su cuerpo al mío, un milímetro a la vez, cuidadoso de cada movimiento, esperando llevarla a indagar en la locura y el deseo precipitado. La lluvia seguía cayendo sin piedad sobre la tierra y de vez en cuando truenos y relámpagos iluminaban la escena. Como decía la canción: "para que pasaran de largo silenciosamente" apagando el miedo y el sonido con nuestros besos.

Sus manos bajaron hasta mi pecho e incrementaron el espacio que había estrechado entre nosotros. Sin dejar de tomar prisionera mi boca, se ubicó encima de mi regazo para expandir el calor en el ambiente y sentir como me quema la piel. Corté el contacto solo un instante para admirar sus labios hinchados y mordí sin presión uno de ellos a la par que mis manos tocaron la flamante piel de sus muslos desnudos. Elevé un poco más su camisón de raso al tiempo que recorrí un camino húmedo desde su clavícula hasta el mentón. Su acompasada respiración retorcía y aumentaba mi excitación como un potente volcán que comienza a ebullir.

El primer suspiro de placer que expiró de su boca, lo tomé como el permiso indudable de avanzar sin obstáculos hacia la gloria.

Su piel sedosa rozando la mía, sus manos aferradas a mi espalda en un intento de arrancarla, sus pechos empinados que se blandean por el ritmo pausado del delicioso vaivén, sus gestos incesantes de necesidad y la tensión de su bajo vientre contraerse y ceder. Todo lo suyo se acopla a lo mío.

Y absolutamente todo lo mío, le pertenece.

Esta noche, olvidamos el lenguaje de nuestra cuna y nos dedicamos a evidenciar las palabras en en el idioma universal por derecho de amantes. Manifestando cada beso, cada caricia y cada gota de sudor, fundida donde nuestros cuerpos se refugian.

.

 **Sakura`s POV**

La lucha incesante que batallé en mi interior culminó por reconocer el destino indudable e irrefrenable que nos unió.

Estos días, tuve el tiempo necesario para asimilar los sentimientos encontrados que padecí desde que llegué a Hong Kong.

Sin dudarlo, no quería a Shaoran lejos de mi vida, pero aun no resolvía qué rol tendría que ocupar de ahora en más. Luego de su propuesta dolorosa de no volver a lastimarme en el plano que lo hicimos, me sentí libre de pensar sin presionar a mi apabullado corazón.

Estaba… cómoda. Llegué a pensar que lo mejor era distanciar nuestros afectos más íntimos para desempolvar la amistad que desde niños nos enlazó, y me encomendé a la difícil tarea de llevarlo a cabo.

Disipé la electricidad de mi cuerpo con su sola presencia, desestimé el hormigueo insistente al escuchar su risa, asfixié el aire en mis pulmones para callar los frenéticos latidos de mi corazón cuando su mano rozaba accidentalmente la mía. Mantuve todo bajo el control de mi lado más frío y calculador hasta que me regresó el obsequio que busqué con desesperación muchas tardes de soledad, frustrada por la necesidad de sentir algo suyo y mío. Ese pequeño objeto era lo único que podía ver, tocar y sentir. Lo único que me quedaba y nos representaba a ambos.

La lluvia despertó más de una sensación en mi pecho. En un momento estaba al borde de una novela romántica donde el hombre sostiene a la mujer riendo bajo la lluvia sin que nada les importe a su alrededor, y en otro me sentí dentro del climax de una película de pasión al ver la ropa tan pegada a su cuerpo por el agua como si fuera su segunda piel.

Su mirada felina recorriéndome entera acarició cada parte donde se posó, causando un estremecimiento en las zonas sensibles de mi anatomía. En un instante miré disimuladamente debajo de su ombligo para encontrar con el resultado de nuestros juegos inocentes… y peligrosos. Me obligué a mi misma a controlarme y rogué en silencio poder reprimir el deseo que crecía a cada segundo, porque él sí logró resistir al pecado de continuar y yo no podía desechar todo lo que habíamos avanzado como ¿amigos?. El frío volvió a esparcirse por mis huesos y dio por terminada la toma.

Luego de una ducha que calmó mi mente, no pude evitar retorcerme de miedo bajo las sábanas por la tormenta que desataron los Dioses en el cielo. Zeus debe estar muy enojado para mostrar su electrificante poder, al que yo siempre le contesto "que soy demasiado sensible a sus demostraciones ególatras y que me deje dormir en paz". Solo trato de animarme ridiculizando mi miedo para ver si ayuda a calmarme. Sin éxito, claro.

Pude ir a la habitación de Meiling o de alguna de las hermanas de Shaoran a refugiarme, pero la masoquista que llevo dentro tuvo que tocar otra puerta para entrar. Pero no podía engañarme ya que no era una cuestión de atracción, sino de seguridad. Esperaba que sus brazos me refugien del peligro que mi mente recrea cada tormenta que la naturaleza presenta. Solo él sería incapaz de burlarse de mí y de hacerme sentir protegida.

Las horas pasaron y como le dije antes _"En la más oscura tormenta podemos encontrar momentos de calidez"_. La frase quedó demostrada cuando esta noche me decidí a hacer lo que contuve desde que lo vi en ese restaurante después de tantos meses. Besarlo. Tocarlo. Amarlo.

Todo atisbo de raciocinio quedó sepultado debajo de las revueltas sábanas cuando lo escuché cantar esa canción que seguro supo de ante mano me haría temblar de emoción en sus brazos. Mi pecho se estrujó con la última estrofa y el cielo me abrió las puertas para sumergirme en el paraíso. No pensé, no lloré, ni sufrí. Me dejé llevar por el compás de su cuerpo y desaté las cadenas que me impuse para amar a este hombre con todo lo que ello implica.

Como dije… Lo amo.

Amo su ácido carácter, su sonrisa socarrona, sus manos fuertes y poderosas, su aliento húmedo en mi boca, sus cejas fruncidas y sus mil formas de demostrarme que soy yo la única en su vida.

Así me siento. Única.

.

— Te extrañé tanto. - me dijo con esa mirada capaz de derretirme.

Shaoran acarició mi rostro con ternura camuflando el gesto desesperado que encerraban las palabras. Y por mi lado, la respuesta se atoró en mi garganta. Gritaba en silencio que yo también lo extrañé horrores, pero antes de rendirme por segunda vez ante su presencia descomunal, le rogué sin querer.

— No vuelvas a abandonarme.

Hay momentos donde las palabras no bastan para demostrar cuanto queremos o deseamos algo, y hay otros, en donde expresarlas, es tan o más imprescindible que lo primero.

— Jamás.

.

La habitación comenzó a alumbrarse debido al despejado cielo del amanecer, que junto con la radiante y bronceada piel de quien me besa el hombro con vehemencia, brilla bajo la promesa de un mundo nuevo y radiante para mí. Para los dos.

— Shaoran … Deberíamos bajar a desayunar.

— Yo ya tengo todo lo que necesito justo en mis manos.

Dijo mientras presionaba mis pechos e introducía uno de ellos de lleno en su boca, haciéndome gemir de un dolor punzante pero placentero. No me saciaré nunca de él.

— Si no bajamos se van a preocupar. Además no estoy en mi habitación. ¿Qué imagen le daré a tu madre?

Detuvo su labor y me miró un instante antes de arremeter con su lengua en mi boca, logrando que las ganas de salir de allí no llegaran nunca y convenciéndome que un "pequeño" retraso no era el fin del mundo.

— Me cambio y salgo a buscarte algo de ropa. - dijo al cortar el beso.

Se apartó de la cama para buscar sus prendas dejándome ver su espalda desnuda, fuerte y marcada. Mordí mi labio al comprobar que todas mis hormonas se revolucionan cada vez que lo veo y más aun cuando el sujeto tiene todo lo que una chica podría desear. Su cuerpo es un delirio por el que podría vivir en el manicomio.

Mala suerte la mía por convencerlo de hacer lo debido.

-.-.-.-.-

Es mi último día en estas tierras no tan lejanas, donde me recibieron como si siempre hubiera pertenecido aquí. Shaoran se comportó más cariñoso que nunca pero tratando de mantener la compostura ante la mirada atenta de todos los allí presentes. Quise preguntarle si era prudente que me tome de la mano y que se aferre a mi cintura posesivamente sin dar una mínima explicación al respecto. Como siempre, leyendo mis dudas y pensamientos, me susurró al oido qué antes de bajar a comer, les anunció a todos de nuestro reconcilio.

No hizo falta que me pregunte en qué situación nos ubicamos nosotros luego de una noche de amor y locura, porque estaba muy en claro que no era una despedida los que busqué cuando di el primer paso. Mi alma estaba en paz, mi sonrisa nunca fue tan grande y mi amor nunca mejor correspondido.

Pero si conocen nuestra historia desde el comienzo, y recuerdan cada una de las penurias que tuvimos que pasar, sabrán que no solo Shaoran modificó su carácter, rompió las barreras de su timidez y logró demostrar sus sentimientos sin tapujos. No. Yo, por mi parte, alimenté con el tiempo un creciente y espantoso monstruo. Verde, grande y con ojos rojos como lava ardiente: Los celos.

— Señor. La señorita Yatami vino a verlo. Dice que solo será un momento.

— Hágala pasar por favor.

Justo cuando estaba sintiendo el confort de las últimas y agonizantes horas al lado de "mi novio", la señorita perfección tiene que aparecer como un imponente e inamovible edificio que obtura mi visión y que no puedo derrumbar sin un permiso.

Nos paramos del sofá en donde reposábamos y observé como Shaoran se situaba en medio de la sala para recibir a esa Diosa del Olimpo. Ella caminó con su rostro serio pero seductor destilando grandeza y un increíble aroma fresco como la primera brisa de la mañana. Saludó a Shaoran con la mano y le sonrió con cariño para depositar un beso superficial en su mejilla. Aunque claro que mi mente no razonó demasiado al respecto.

La susodicha portaba una sofisticada falda tubo hasta las rodillas y una camisa color marfil con volados debajo de ese blazer negro a medida. Me sentí tan poca cosa admirándola desde la distancia y maldecí haber vestido lo primero que encontré a mi paso.

— Disculpa la hora Shaoran. Vine lo antes que pude.

¡Dios! ¿Hasta su voz tiene que ser sexy?

— No hay problema. Después de todo te llamé de imprevisto.

¿La llamó?

Mi último día a su lado luego de pasar menos de 24 horas juntos como siempre quisimos, y él le pide a ella ¿qué lo venga a ver?.

— Sé que ya se han visto antes, pero no las he presentado como corresponde. Sakura … - dijo mirando en mi dirección — Quiero presentarte a Yatami Akame. Mi _socia_.

Mordí mi lengua para probar mi propio veneno antes de sonreír con la mueca más forzada del archivo y a paso lento me acerqué hasta ellos.

— Sakura Kinomoto. Un placer. - estreché mi mano con la princesa de hielo y sostuvimos la mirada desafiante en todo momento.

— El placer es mío señorita. - fingió la muy desgraciada. O eso me pareció ver.

— Akame y yo tenemos que hablar unos asuntos de la empresa, pero no tardaré mucho.

Shaoran me tomó por la cintura y besó mi frente como quien trata de comprar a un niño con un dulce que le dará luego de prometer comportarse ante el desagradable panorama que tiene que afrontar.

— Claro. - dije separándome de su lado con un poco de brusquedad intentando que la mueca no se transforme del todo en disgusto. — De todas formas tengo que terminar de empacar y ustedes tratar los asuntos que deberán resolver en la oficina mañana.

 _Mañana, pasado, toda la semana… Porque se ven todos los días, entonces no hay razón para no querer verse el fin de semana también. Como una "sociedad" donde la mujer lleva el apellido del hombre que la acompaña y … ¡Oh! Esperen. Eso casi sucede._

Pero no me iré sintiéndome derrotada.

Tomé a Shaoran por la barbilla, lo acerqué a mi rostro y abrir la boca lo suficiente para envolver sus labios con los míos en un beso corto y voraz. Ver su rostro asombrado de que tome esa actitud frente a un extraño fue mi venganza, y la sonrisa que le dirigí a una estupefacta mujer de piedra, mi victoria.

— Ojalá tenga el gusto de volver a cruzarla señorita. Con su permiso, me retiro.

Di media vuelta para transformar mi cara de muñeca fatalista en una desfigurada por la ira. El veneno se escurría por la comisura de mis labios y lo limpié con un dedo antes de llevármelo a la boca para sentir el amargo sabor que destilaba.

-.-.-.-.-

Pasada la media hora ya no sabía qué más hacer para acomodar y desacomodar mi maleta. Afortunadamente, Meiling volvió de compras y pasó por mi habitación para darme los tantos obsequios que compró para mí.

— No tenías que hacerlo Meiling. Seguro nos veremos pronto.

Claro, si no cometo un homicidio que me deje privada de la libertad por un tiempo.

— ¡Eso espero! No sabes lo mucho que me harás falta. Las mujeres de por aquí son tan superficiales. No tengo ni una sola amiga de verdad con quien charlar. Todos mis amigos los dejé en Tomoeda hace años.

Su mirada de tristeza me removió el estómago al recordar cómo la traté estos últimos meses. Meiling trabaja en la compañía de la familia y todas sus relaciones se basan en saludos formales y almuerzos de negocios. Es una lástima que no puedan encontrar, dentro de sus modismos rigurosos, un espacio para relajarse y disfrutar de los pequeños placeres de la vida como un té con amigas.

— ¿Y por qué no vienes a Japón conmigo? Según me contaste, hace mucho no te tomas vacaciones. - el rostro de Meiling fascinado por la idea me dio la respuesta. — Estoy segura que Tomoyo estará contenta de contar con tu presencia para los preparativos de su boda.

— ¡Es una idea estupenda Sakura! ¡Ya mismo voy a hablar con mi tía!

Meiling salió disparada como resorte y cerró mi puerta de un portazo.

Sonreí con gracia. Es tan enérgica.

Sin saber en qué seguir ocupando mi tiempo, y con la firme idea de no bajar para ver al duo dinámico en la sala, me dispuse a tomar un baño para estar fresca antes de mi vuelo que saldría en 6 horas. Entré a la ducha y solo tardé media hora en culminar, no pude extenderlo más porque lo que tendría que haber sido un relajante momento, fue contaminado por el recuerdo de lo sucedido hace una hora atrás en la sala.

Yo no suelo actuar de esa forma tan imprudente marcando territorio como adolescente enamorada y posesiva. La vergüenza trató de iluminar mi mente pero el monstruo asomaba sus fauces detrás de la oscura sombra y me miraba con sus vibrantes y rojos ojos del demonio para hipnotizarme y caer en sus garras otra vez.

Sin poder razonar sobre mi pecado, salí del baño vistiendo solo mi ropa interior.

— Si tardabas un minuto más, ya estaría enjuagando tu espalda.

— ¡Shaoran! Pero ¿¡qué haces aquí!?

En un acto reflejo cubrí mi cuerpo con la bata de seda que tenía colgando a un lado de la puerta del baño. Shaoran me veía con esa sonrisa seductora que tan bien le queda, sentado al borde de la cama con su cuerpo inclinado levemente hacia atrás soportando el peso sobre sus manos. Tan… atractivo. Los dos botones desatados de su camisa perdieron mi concentración por un momento.

— En mi defensa, golpee la puerta varias veces antes de entrar.

Solté un bufido y menee mi cabeza para borrar los rastros sonrojados de la sorpresa, reemplazando mi actitud de niña tonta para los de … una niña testaruda y celosa.

— ¿Terminaste tu reunión improvisada de fin de semana?

— Sí. Fue más rápido de lo que pensé.

— Qué lastima… Podría haber durado más. - dije apretando los dientes mientras camino en dirección al tocador para tomar mis pendientes y comenzar a ponerlos, mostrando mi lado desinteresado.

— Quería volver pronto a verte.

 _Mentiroso._

— ¿A sí? No veo el apuro.

— Sí lo hay.

Una brisa cálida rodeó mi cuello y la presencia acalorada detrás de mí electrificó la longitud de mi columna. Antes de dar un paso más hacia la rendición, di media vuelta y pasé por su lado evitando el contacto físico y visual. Abrí mi bolso para mantenerme ocupada y tomé el cepillo que empaqué para peinar mi cabello o hacer algo con mis manos demostrando mi "desinterés".

— Estás enojada.

— No. ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? - Ironicé.

— Es por Akame ¿cierto? Te molestó que viniera.

Y no pude contenerlo más.

— Veamos… - dije con mi mirada al techo y el cepillo en la boca reemplazando mi dedo en pose pensativa. — Volé de imprevisto a verte para humillarme frente tuyo, de "Akame", tu personal y todas los espectadores anónimos del momento; acepté bajar la guardia y venir aquí, a la casa de tus padres, a pasar toda la semana de mi estadía tratando de ordenar mis ideas; bloquee todos mis recuerdos para entregarme a ti una vez más, intentando empezar de cero, pasando solo UN DÍA juntos como quisiera para que las últimas horas que compartiremos por _quién sabe cuánto tiempo_ , mi "novio" le pidiera a su ex-prometida comercial una visita de "negocios". Espero que haya sido productiva la hora que le dedicaron, así mañana tendrán ese tiempo libre en la oficina donde se ven prácticamente _todos_ los días para hacer lo que les plazca.

— Entonces sí te molestó que viniera.

¿Es que no fui clara?

Su rictus serio con aire despreocupado estaba provocando mi furia interior. Me está dando señales equivocadas. Derrotada, e intercambiando la ira por desesperanza, le agregué:

— Me molestó que tú la llames Shaoran. - suspiré cansada — Deja, no tiene sentido. Sigo siendo una ilusa.

Un breve silencio ingresó antes de aclarar su garganta. — Ilusa no sería la definición correcta. Más bien eres una celosa.

¿Es en serio? Mi rostro de indignación fue creciendo.

— Mira quién lo dice.

— Por lo menos yo no lo niego. Soy celoso, terco, posesivo… - su voz seductora y sus ojos penetrantes me hablaban a medida que se acercaba un paso más hacia mí con cada palabra. — Y ese beso que me diste abajo, demuestra que no eres muy diferente a mí en algunos aspectos. Me dejaste loco, deseoso de subir atrás tuyo en ese mismo momento.

Me tomó de la cintura para acercar su cuerpo al mío sin dejar de traspasarme con la mirada que comenzó a descender mi cuerpo… desnudándome.

— No me mires así. - dije con voz ronca tratando de controlar los impulsos que pedían a gritos el calor de sus manos.

— No puedo evitarlo. Me pones tan … impaciente

Apretó mi cadera hacía él y un leve quejido salió de mi boca cuando sentí la dureza de su extremidad más sensible. Mordí mi labio inferior y la última palabra que pude decir fue su nombre en un susurro.

— Soy tuyo Sakura, de nadie más. Y tú… - dejó caer mi bata al suelo en un rápido movimiento — … eres solo mía.

Me tomó del cuello para presionar mis labios contra los suyos, devolviéndome el beso de pertenencia que hace una hora le dejé marcado a fuego. Nuestros alientos se entremezclaron producto de la agitación que nuestros cuerpos comenzaron a sufrir del solo pensar lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, anticipándonos a perder la cabeza. Su aroma es un encantamiento que adormeció mi inocencia, es el perfume que su piel destila como marca personal lo que me llevaba a delirar de placer.

Con sus brazos, me elevó en aire y rodee su cintura con mis piernas hasta llegar a apoyarme sobre la mesada del tocador. Ni siquiera sentí el frío de la superficie que se calentó en seguida por mantenerme entretenida con sus besos sabrosos tanteando mi cuello, mis hombros y mi escote. Uno a uno, fue desabrochado los botones de su camisa hasta quedar desnudo de la cintura para arriba. Observé con más rigor que en la mañana, cada marca en su piel y cada surco delineando su trabajado abdomen. Saboreé el momento al sentir la corriente que humedece esa parte de mi cuerpo y que se incrementó cuando sus manos me despojaron de todas mis prendas.

— Eres irresistible.

Cada gemido se multiplicaba a medida que su boca descendía por mi piel hasta rodear con su lengua mi punto más sensible; esa pequeña porción de femineidad que me hace ver el cielo y las estrellas con sus toques. Me deleitó ver el disfrute en el ámbar de sus ojos que me blandían a su merced, y mi sonrisa al encontrar su mirada, le dio permiso para indagar un poco más. La presión de su lengua se incrementó, endureciéndola para introducirla en mi sexo húmedo y caliente. Entraba y salía a la vez que sus manos apretaban mis muslos para moverme a su gusto, llevándome a un nivel de disfrute demasiado elevado. Mis palmas se cerraron y mis piernas se abrieron todo lo posible para sentir el recorrido del orgasmo que pasó por mi vientre y culminó en su boca.

Sharoan se separó de mí, dejando que el frío del ambiente chocara contra la elevada temperatura de mi cuerpo y se quitó los pantalones y los bóxer para igualar nuestras condiciones. Me tomó por la cintura para bajarme del tocador y al posar mis pies el suelo me giró con una brusquedad que me hizo gritar e introdujo su pene de una sola estocada. Me embistió una y otra vez con ansias, siguiendo el compás acelerado de nuestro palpitar e impartiendo las reglas del juego hambriento guiados por la lujuria que nos carcomía internamente… Es el deseo animal de poseernos el uno al otro.

Desde el espejo del tocador, que nos refleja de frente, pude disfrutar de cada uno de sus gestos. Shaoran admiraba su miembro entrar y salir de mi sexo mientras tocaba mi trasero; apretaba sus labios al presionar mis caderas hacia él para sentirse lo más dentro posible; echaba su cabeza hacia atrás para relajar sus músculos y controlar el ritmo que volvía a incrementar.

El sonido de su boca, el chocar de nuestros cuerpos, el sudor mojando nuestra piel. Idílico.

— Me vuelves loco. - dijo mirando mis ojos a través del espejo.

Le sonreí con malicia y satisfacción antes de gemir ante mi segundo orgasmo, sentir sus fluidos escurriendo por mis muslos y su cuerpo tumbado sobre el mío.

— Eres mía Kinomoto.

— Permítame pensarlo, Señor Li.

Su risa provocó cosquillas en mi espalda.

— Ven, vamos a asearnos.

Tomó mi mano hasta dejarme a un lado de la bañera. Preparó el agua y espero a que tomara la temperatura adecuada. Sonreí al poder apreciar una de las tantas facetas de su persona: Pasar del lobo feroz a convertirse en un dulce cachorro.

Nos sumergimos en la bañera hasta quedarme apoyada en su pecho. Con sus manos recorrió mi piel y retiró cualquier rastro de nuestro encuentro. Acariciando mis pechos, mis brazos, todo lo que estuviera a su alcance sin sentir que iba a devorarme en cualquier momento. Me siento dulce y atractiva ante sus ojos. Con él, puedo tenerlo todo.

— Sé que tienes tus razones de estar molesta por lo de hoy.

— Entonces ¿por qué lo hiciste?

Lo miré de lado al preguntarle, pero volví mi mirada al frente cuando no me contestó.

— Akame es una buena chica. Te agradará, ya verás. Tiene un personalidad encantadora, podrás verla caminar con su rostro neutro, pero en confianza es muy amable. Me ayudó a darme cuenta de varias cosas.

— Shaoran…

No me gusta como habla de ella ni quiero recordar que estos labios gruesos que deseo con desesperación, fueron probados por otra en mi ausencia. Y lo que es peor… Tengo miedo.

— Me agradaba encontrar su sonrisa luego de un día ajetreado, se sentía como estar en casa, como recuperando esa calidez que había perdido. Cada que estaba con ella, compartiendo un café o en reunión, me sentía en paz y ese sentimiento de calma me llenaba por dentro. Hasta que un día lo comprendí.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Que ella no era lo que buscaba. Akame representaba o se asemejaba en una ínfima parte a esa persona que desgarraba mi corazón y a la que quería entregárselo para dejar que haga lo que quiera con él. Cuando la besé por primera y única vez, otro rostro se presentó ante mí. Esos no eran los labios que me quitaban el aliento ni los ojos impregnados de mi color favorito hablándome con sinceridad. Esos rasgos no eran los tuyos, Sakura. - dijo estrechando mi cuerpo hacia el suyo. — Es a ti a quien necesitaba ver cada mañana con desesperación para calmar mi mal humor, es a ti a quien llamaba dormido cada noche sin querer recordarlo, es en ti en quien deseaba perder la cordura en la cama y con quien quería pasar el resto de mi vida. Sé que dejé pasar mucho tiempo, pero aprendí a la fuerza que lo que siento por ti es algo fuera de mi comprensión. Como te dije… Me vuelves loco. Loco de amor, loco de pasión, tan loco que me vuelve enfermo. Eres mi peor adicción, Sakura.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por la emoción y giré mi cuerpo un poco para besarlo en una dulce presión.

— Le pedí a Akame que viniera hoy porque mañana saldré de viaje. Tenía que comentarle unos asuntos.

Mis ojos pasaron de la felicidad a la confusión. — ¿Viaje? ¿Y a dónde vas?

— A un pequeño pueblito donde pasé los mejores años de mi vida. Y de paso, a disfrutar de la compañía de mi primer y único amor.

Su sonrisa derritió mi corazón y cautivó por completo mi ser. Lo besé repetidas veces dejando marcas por todo su rostro soltando más risas de su parte.

— ¿Cuándo lo planeaste? - quise saber.

— Anoche. Luego de hacerte el amor. No iba a quedarme con las gana de recuperar esta semana perdida.

Junté nuestros labios una vez más y quedamos abrazados un momento. Quise inmortalizar este momento y sellarlo para que nadie lo encuentre.

— Pero no te quedarás mucho ¿o si? ¿Qué haremos después? Extrañaré tenerte cerca.

— No te preocupes por eso. Lo resolveré, no lo dudes.

Sonreí contra su pecho una vez. Y luego… recordé un pequeño detalle.

— Shaoran…

— Dime hermosa.

— ¿Qué tan mal te sigues llevando con Meiling?

— No me llevo mal. Solo que es un poco entrometida a veces y su presencia me irrita en algunos momentos, pero fuera de eso, no puedo odiarla.

— Que bueno.

— ¿Por qué preguntas?

— Porque la invité a venir conmigo a Japón.

Los músculos de sus brazos se tensaron y cuando creí que iba a maldecir por los cielos, se relajó y acarició mi cabello.

— No podía esperar menos de ti, y a Meiling le va a hacer bien cambiar de aire.

— Me alegra que digas eso.

Me sentí feliz de no tener un motivo más de discusión y la respuesta de Shaoran me mantiene tranquila con la seguridad de no tener que andar mediando entre los gritos de guerra que estos dos primos siempre batallan.

— Pero que se quede a dormir de Tomoyo. No pienso compartirte con nadie puertas adentro.

Reí para mis adentros — Veremos como resolverlo.

Después de todo, no cambiaron tanto.

Sonreí con los ojos cerrados hasta que nuestra piel se arrugó y tuvimos que dejar el baño. Shaoran fue a hacer su maleta y yo ayudé a Meiling a terminar la suya. Estaba muy feliz de que su primo venga con nosotras y ella misma me recalcó que buscaría otro lugar donde dormir. Le comenté que hablé con Tomoyo hace un momento y que estaba encantada de recibirla.

— Me dijo que sería una buena oportunidad para arreglar las cosas. ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? - le pregunté a Meiling que acomodaba su ropa radiante de la felicidad.

— Daidouji no cambia más. - al ver que seguía sin entender, agregó. — No te preocupes, son cosas sin importancia que con dos palabras se olvidan.

Aunque no me terminó por decir lo que pasó entre ellas, intuyo que algo tiene que ver conmigo.

Estos meses me encargué de complicar la vida de todos los que quiero a mi alrededor con mi incontinencia emocional. Y a pesar de haberles agradecido una infinidad de veces, me sentiré en deuda con ellos. Permaneceré con la firme promesa de estar atenta al momento que alguno de ellos necesite el más mínimo favor para compensarlos.

.

Nos despedimos de todos antes de partir al aeropuerto y agradecí con largos abrazos a cada miembro de la familia Li. Hasta la madre de Shaoran me acogió con cariño. La conversación que tuve con aquella elegante y firme mujer, fue el punta pie inicial para volver a estrechar lazos con su hijo. Descubrí que sus ojos son más suaves y delicados de lo que quiere aparentar y un destello en su mirada me ayudó a comprender lo que me dijo con esas palabras que intercaló en la charla:

"No hay rosa sin espinas"

Nosotros más que nadie, entendemos que no somos perfectos, que por más promesas que nos demos, algún día haremos algo estúpido que logre entristecer o enojar al otro, pero la clave no está en despotricar contra los errores ajenos, la solución está en aceptarlos y tratar de repararlos. Nos comprometemos a descubrir juntos nuestras fallas tratando de modificar lo que más podamos para el bienestar del otro, y lo que no logremos dominar, trataremos de aceptarlo siempre y cuando la balanza se incline hacia el amor y el respeto mutuo.

En este tiempo descubrí que me gustan los desafíos, así se lleven una gran parte de mi esfuerzo para cumplirlos. Reconozco que soy un poco susceptible a los tropiezos y disgustos, pero no hay mal que por bien no venga y no hay mayor recompensa que sostener en tu mano lo que tanto te costó conseguir. No importa cuantos años tuviste que dedicar a rastrillar el camino, si al fin de cuentas, los brotes dieron sus frutos.

— Vamos belleza. El destino nos espera. - dijo Shaoran con seguridad y anhelo en su mirada de miel.

Tomé la mano robusta de quien me acompaña y suspiré para mis adentros deseando que nuestros caminos, libres de las espinas que sembramos durante meses, al fin se asienten en paz.

* * *

 **Hola a todos!**

He aquí el final de esta historia... falta el epílogo pero digamos que en este capítulo culminan las penurias de nuestra amada parejita.

Lo releí varias veces y me siento conforme por como se dieron las cosas... Quizás ella tendría que haber vuelto y esperar un tiempo más para reencontrarlos, pero estos dos sufrieron tanto que no pude resistirme.

La canción de los _Guns_ es una de mis favoritas y no podía creer lo que bien que encajaba con ellos dos y lo propicio del momento para utilizarla "justo ante la tormenta" (eléctrica y del corazón que ya no aguantaba más). Ya desde hace tiempo había pensado que Shaoran se la cante, y aunque me había ideado un escenario diferente, este me pareció super íntimo y ¡Que alguien me diga lo contrario si quiere! pero no todos nos animamos a cantarle a la persona que nos quita la respiración, así que esto valió como 50 puntos para Shao y el trofeo de la casa de lo llevó Sakura sin duda!

Quise terminar con esa frase de la rosa de la que podremos filosofar horas sobre ella, en su aspecto positivo y negativo.. pero como el Ying y Yang representa... en todo lo bueno hay algo malo y viceversa, así que lo atribuí a ese aspecto de la persona para relucir que nadie es perfecto pero siempre un lado de la balanza se inclina más que el otro y queda en nosotros dilucidar cual pesa más.

Gracias de nuevo a todos los que me siguen, los que me siguieron antes de borrar todo y quizás se perdieron, los que siempre pero siempre esta ahí animándome y sostengo largas charlas y nada más porque soy taaaan repetitiva.. además, me queda un encuentro más con ustedes dentro de esta historia, así que los molesto luego :)

Déjenme saber que les pareció! Estoy abierta a todos los comentarios como siempre, buenos y malos.

Se me cuidan :)


	19. Epílogo

.

Los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP. La historia es _mía_.

* * *

EPÍLOGO

* * *

 _\- pónganse cómodos -_

Es una fresca mañana de otoño. Las hojas caen produciendo espirales mientras descienden de forma pausada al compás del viento. Me siento en la mesa donde suelo desayunar a diario (sí, me despierto cada mañana para hacerlo. ¿Pueden creerlo?) y tras una breve pausa admirando el paisaje, me dispongo a tomar la taza de café con leche recién hecho para incorporarle algo de calor a mi cuerpo. El dulce contacto me atraviesa la garganta dejando un camino de fuego a su paso. Es casi doloroso, pero me encanta… Siempre he dicho que soy un poco ansiosa y prefiero quemarme antes que esperar a que todo se enfríe. ¿Aquella frase les dice algo? ¿Yo, impulsiva?

Desde el amplio ventanal puedo seguir esas hojas en tonos terracota con la vista hasta que caen y juntas forman un ligero colchón sobre la verde grama. Estos días no estuve de ánimos para hacer los quehaceres y limpiar el jardín es por lo pronto un mal menor.

Despido a mi pereza con la mano en alza mientras estiro todo mi cuerpo y decido que es hora de comenzar a preparar el almuerzo aunque sea temprano, o por lo menos decidir qué haré hoy para comer. Pastas, definitivamente. Buscando los tomates frescos en la heladera, mis ojos dieron con la porción perfecta de pastel de crema y fresas que está casualmente dentro de un recipiente tapado herméticamente bajo un letrero, escrito con algo de ayuda, que profesa un mensaje un tanto sugerente: "No comer".

— Mmmm, qué difícil decisión has de tener que tomar Sakura. - me recité a mí misma en voz alta — Pero si el cartel no estuviera… nadie podría culparte de comerlo.

Tomé el papel con una mano, lo quité, cerré el refrigerador y lo volví a abrir. — ¡Uy! ¡Pastel de fresas! ¡Mi favorito!¡Qué suerte tengo que nadie lo haya comido antes!

No paré de reírme por mi bobería del día mientras engullía el trozo de pastel como si mi vida dependiera de ello. No me importó si la hora no era propicia para comerlo, siempre hay lugar para algo dulce en cualquier momento.

 _Dios mío. ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Cinco?_

¡Ah, ya cállate conciencia! Estoy en mi derecho de hacer lo que me plazca.

Ni bien terminé el último bocado, me puse manos a la obra para compensar mi error si no quería lamentarlo luego.

.

El reloj marcaba las 12:00 y como si estuviera contando los minutos exactos para hacer su acto triunfal, la estrella del momento no se hizo esperar.

— ¡Así es! ¡Toma esto temible bestia! ¡Ahora conocerás la ira del Dios del trueno! Raiteeeee…

— ¡Oh! Pero si es el joven viajero que traspasa los universos combatiendo monstruos y espectros. ¿Ha venido a rescatarme de mi maldito infortunio, valiente caballero? - dije haciendo alarde de mi lado más dramático con una mano en la cabeza ladeada y la otra en mi corazón.

Un torbellino pequeño de abundante melena color chocolate se pasó por la sala con su espada de cartón y su atuendo oscuro debajo de esa densa capa verde militar.

— He cruzados muchos portales en su búsqueda, mi princesa. No tema, porque ya estoy aquí.

— ¡Oh! ¡Cuidado! Detrás de ti. ¡Es el demonio I-1, el más poderoso y peligroso de todos!

— Detrás de mí, princesa. Yo me encargo de esta bestia de falsa apariencia.

Con unas cuantas piruetas y gritos de guerra, mi héroe me salvó de las hipotéticas garras del mal.

— ¡Me ha salvado una vez más! ¿¡Qué haría sin usted mi fuerte y bello caballero!? - dije poniéndome de rodillas con mi vista al suelo como muestra de gratitud.

— ¡Haría lo que fuera por usteded, princesa! – esbozó el pequeño haciendo una reverencia en mi honor.

— ¡Bravo! ¡Bravísimo! Y lo pude capturar todo en video. Qué maravilla que es la tecnología. ¿Verdad?

Mi querida prima y mejor amiga se encontraba aplaudiendo eufóricamente detrás del umbral de la sala, filmando la escena con su celular y remarcando sus destellantes ojos amatistas en son de admiración.

— Tú nunca cambias, Tomoyo. - dije levantándome del suelo para saludarla. — Por cierto, gracias por cuidar a Shin el día de ayer. Lo hubiera ido a buscar por la noche pero me insistió tanto en quedarse a jugar con Jun…

— Ay, no te preocupes querida, ellos dos se llevan de maravilla y no me molesta para nada que se quede cuando quiera en casa. Aunque debo confesar que estaba ansioso por volver a verte hoy.

— Sí, lo sé. Tiene una afición un poquito intensa hacia mí. Sé que debo trabajar en ello pero… me encanta. Además, debo disfrutarlo ahora, antes de que empiece a ver que hay otras chicas aparte de su mamá que le interesen de otra forma. ¿No lo crees?

— Estoy de acuerdo. - afirmó con una sonrisa amable en los labios. — ¿Supiste algo de Shaoran? - pregunta de repente. Su mueca se disuelve y desdibuja al igual que la mía.

— No desde ese día. - remarqué cortante.

— ¡Mamáááááá! ¡Te comiste mi pastel! ¡Y eso que le puse un cartel!

Y… me lo veía venir.

Mi hermoso, pequeño, inteligente y ceñudo hijo de 4 años me mira desde la cocina con sus intensos ojos clavados en los míos. Sus manos a los costados con sus puños crispados me recuerdan a cierto castaño, que de no ser por el color verde intenso que rodea sus pupilas, sería el calco perfecto de él.

— ¿Estás seguro que lo pusiste? Yo no vi ninguno. - me defendí con fingida inocencia.

— 100% seguro. No trates de engañarme.

Me miró entrecerrando sus ojitos tratando de ver más allá de mis falasias. Muy perspicaz y sumamente controlador.

Les sorprendería ver su cuarto repleto de autos de colección estacionados uno al lado del otro encima de la repisa, sus armas varias de juguete perfectamente colocadas dentro de un organizador especial que le hice para que cada una quede colgada y suspendida en el aire, sus juegos de video ordenados alfabéticamente dentro de una caja junto a su consola y sus libros infantiles ( y otros de avanzada edad que quitó de nuestra biblioteca "vaya uno a saber porque" y que espera leer algún día) apilados según su tamaño en una pequeña biblioteca. Pareciera que nunca hubiera jugado con ninguno de aquellos juguetes jamás y solo los dejara como la exhibición de un artista obsesivo ante un público desconocido.

Ese cuarto, no se parece en nada al de un niño de su edad, pero a pesar de su riguroso procedimiento de acomodar cada cosa en su lugar, Shin se divierte muchísimo con cada una de sus adquisiciones y las cuida como si de tesoros se trataran. Es una cualidad de él que encuentro fascinante, no porque sea tan joven y tome actitudes de adulto, sino porque estoy demasiado feliz de que no haya heredado mi atolondrada y desastrosa peculiaridad.

.

Antes de concebir a Shin, tenía una definición bastante concisa del amor, pero desde que nació todo dejó de tener sentido para mí y me encontré frente a este sentimiento que te desborda y abarca cada porción de racionalidad. Es un amor que va más allá de la palabra, es incoherente, extraño, mágico y explosivo que se comienza a gestar dentro de tu vientre y se vuelve incondicional e indispensable cuando al fin tus ojos se conectan con esa minúscula porción de ti. Y el saber que ese amor es correspondido, se convierte en lo más gratificante del universo.

Me acerqué a mi hijo y me puse en cuclillas para estar a la altura de sus ojos que me observan con recelo por haberme comido uno de sus postres favoritos. Le tomé las manos deshaciendo sus puños y me llevé ambas a la boca para depositar un tierno beso en cada una. A continuación, lo miré con una sonrisa en mis labios hasta que su semblante se relajó por completo.

— Siento haberme comido tu pastel. Sabes que no suelo hacerlo pero hoy tenía muchísimas ganas de algo dulce y no pude resistirme. ¿Me perdonas?

Shin me estudió el rostro por unos segundos buscando la sinceridad que nunca me vi obligada a doblegar frente a él y, sin poder encontrar una excusa para debatirme, se rindió.

— No es justo.

— ¿Qué cosa? - le pregunto sabiendo la respuesta.

— Que no pueda enojarme contigo. - dijo mirando al suelo con sus mullidas mejillas sonrojadas y yo no pude más que derretirme por ese simple y tierno acto de cariño.

— Awww. Ven aquí precioso.

Lo abracé estrujando su pequeño cuerpo contra mi pecho y él se aferró como pudo a mí, rodeando mi torso apenas acaparando una porción de mi espalda para devolverme el gesto con gusto.

Otra de las virtudes de Shin, es que no le avergüenza demostrar sus afectos con sus más allegados. Es un niño un poco terco y reservado al principio, pero cuando entras en confianza con él, es carismático y elocuente. Podría decir que sacó lo mejor de los dos.

— Para que lo sepas, me sentí muy mal luego de comer tu pastel.

— No te preocupes mamá. - aseguró con sus sonrientes ojos apartándose de mí para demostrarme con hechos su desenfado al respecto.

— En serio, me sentí terrible. - lo tomé en brazos para llevarlo a la cocina conmigo — Así que te preparé… uno nuevo.

Lo sostuve en mi brazo haciendo un gran esfuerzo y con la mano libre destapé el pastel de chocolate que estratégicamente escondí debajo de una fuente tapada con un trapo para evitar que lo descubra.

Sus pequeños ojos tintineaban de emoción y con una mueca exagerada de su boca me miró a mí y al pastel en repetidas ocasiones haciéndome reír por ello.

— ¿Para mí? - dijo contendiendo un grito de alegría.

— Por su puesto, caballero. Se lo merece luego de rescatarme de las garras de ese temible monstruo.

Coloqué a Shin en el suelo porque ya me estaba pensando demasiado y cuando sus piecitos tocaron tierra firme hizo una pose de superhéroe de los cómics con los brazos al nivel de su cintura y mirando con grandeza por arriba de su pequeña barbilla.

— La seguiría hasta el fin de los días, princesa. - vociferó imitando una voz grave y masculina.

Es tan adorable, tierno, gracioso y perfecto para curar cualquier pesar. Si no estuviera él aquí, de seguro estaría atragantándome con el helado hasta desfallecer de sobredosis de glucosa en el sofá.

.

Nos sentamos a comer luego de los 15 minutos que tardó la pasta en prepararse. La salsa estaba lista gracias a la ayuda de Tomoyo, ya que en la mañana me demoré preparando el pastel de chocolate y yendo al supermercado por los ingredientes que me faltaban.

Disfrutamos de las anécdotas de Shin sobre su particular noche compartida con su prima Jun y nos reímos al escuchar al pequeño comentar que las niñas son una _especie inentendible_. Él simplemente no podía comprender porque se exaltaban tanto hablando de ropa o de cuentos románticos donde el príncipe busca a su princesa para darle un beso de amor verdadero. ¡Puaj! - dijo en ese momento. Al pensar en ello un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo haciéndolo temblar.

— Pero tú y yo jugamos a la princesa y el caballero, Shin. ¿Por qué está mal que Jun quiera jugar contigo a lo mismo?

— ¡Porque ella pretende que le de un beso! Yo no te doy besos.

— Ah, pero es porque yo te los doy a ti. - dije inclinándome rápidamente sobre su asiento para dejarle una marca fugaz en la mejilla.

— Mamááá… - refunfuñó sorprendido, ruborizado hasta las orejas pero sin hacer amague de borrar mi beso con la mano. — Es diferente.

— ¿Por qué es diferente? Jun es una linda niña, solo quería que le des un tierno besito.

De solo poner a mi hijo a pensar en esa posibilidad sus mejillas se encendieron del color de la salsa de tomate que hace minutos devoró y su mirada se desvió hacia el suelo sin poder seguir discutiendo. Y créanme que dejar a Shin Li sin palabras no es algo que suceda muy a menudo.

— Creo que la etapa de "descubrir a las niñas de otra forma" se está adelantando un poco ¿no crees? - susurra Tomoyo a mi lado.

Suspiré hondo pensando en lo rápido que crece mi niño, en lo veloz que pasa el tiempo y lo valiosos que son estos años de pura inocencia. Años donde no hay preocupaciones mayores, ni obligaciones que cumplir; sin esposas a las cuales rendirle cuentas ni esposos malhumorados con mejores cosas que hacer que estar con su mujer.

Okey okey, me calmo.

— ¿Crees a que Jun le gusten los niños menores que ella? - pregunté cambiando el rumbo de mis pensamientos para volver a centrarme en lo importante: Mi hijo.

Recompuse mi rostro al verlo sumido en sus pensamientos y nos reímos bajito tratando de no ser descubiertas por "Don adivinador de pensamientos" frente nuestro. Por fortuna, ese comentario sobre la dulce niña lo dejó bastante ausente.

Jun tiene 6 años, es la hija de Tomoyo y Eriol. La tuvieron un año después del matrimonio. Fue todo un acontecimiento su llegada, la primera alegría que llegó para agrandar nuestra familia. Sus ojos azules cautivaron a todos y su blanca piel es similar a la nieve que cae del cielo, y ahora que su cabello negro le llega por la cintura, puedo afirmar que es la viva imagen de Tomoyo. A veces le pasamos el rizador creando algunas suaves ondas con la intención de acrecentar el parecido a su madre. Si no fuera por sus ojos rasgados como los de Eriol, diría que fue concebida por Tomoyo sin ayuda de nadie.

Es una pequeña encantadora y muy educada, y como dice Shin, suele ser un poco "intensa" con algunas cosas. Herencia de su madre, por su puesto. Pero también es muy inteligente. A pesar de gustarle los cuentos de hadas y los corazones brillantes, Jun deja hipnotizado a Shin con sus relatos de ese libro que lee por las noches con su padre, uno que trata la historia de un mago muy poderoso, sus guardianes y unas cartas mágicas peculiares.

.

Llegó la hora del pastel que trajo a mi príncipe aventurero a la realidad. Comimos, reímos y mantuvimos una seria charla liderara por el señor preguntón sobre "por qué los brócolis tienen que ser catalogados como comestibles" y sus innumerables respuestas "razonables" para no ingerirlos, partiendo desde la base que algo que huele a podrido al cocinarse no puede ser beneficioso para la salud.

Hoy es sábado, así que nos podemos dar el lujo de disfrutar de las tantas charlas sobre cualquier cosa que Shin quiera debatir sin apuro alguno. Es muy astuto, pero sigue siendo un niño que le gusta correr, ensuciarse y dormir una larga siesta. Estaba a punto de enviarlo a dormir, así podría hablar un rato con mi amiga sobre algo que me había sucedido estos días y de lo que ella, como que se llama Tomoyo Daidouji - Hiraguizawa, ya sospechaba. Pero antes de que aquello suceda, un ruido proveniente de la entrada nos distrajo.

— ¡Papáááá! ¡Viniste!

Shin no tardó ni dos segundos en abalanzarse sobre los fuertes brazos de su padre que lo esperaban para reconfortarlo en un gran abrazo.

— ¿Cómo está mi rompe corazones favorito? ¿La pasaste bien ayer con Jun?

— ¿Tú también? - dijo Shin rompiendo el abrazo y contestando bastante irritado por seguir dándole vueltas a eso tan particular llamado "amor".

— ¡Solo pregunto! – se defendió su padre con las manos en alza en señal de rendición.

Shaoran estaba parado en la antesala sonriendo a su hijo con picardía. Él suele ser mucho más informal cuando está en casa, pero esta vez llegó desde Hong Kong con su traje habitual de oficina, su corbata desatada y los primero botones de su camisa blanca de lino desabrochados. Debió ser un viaje agotador, luce cansado… Cansado y sumamente guapo con ese aire desalineado, esos rebeldes mechones que le caen despreocupadamente por la frente y sus perfectos labios entreabiertos inspirando y expirando aire con irregularidad.

 _"Recuerda que estamos enojadas"_ me reprocha mi conciencia.

Sí, tienes razón. Pero qué difícil es cuando me mira de esa forma intensa, esa que solo él sabe que me derrite por dentro aunque por fuera no se me mueva ni un solo músculo del rostro. A veces odio que me conozca tanto.

Le devolví la mirada de la manera que acabo de describir, sin una pizca de compasión.

— Hola linda. Veo que estás muy feliz de verme. - dijo acercándose hasta mi lugar plantando esa estúpida sonrisa burlona y sexy de lado.

Yo seguí con mi estrategia de indiferencia, parada con los brazos cruzados, solo observando sus movimientos. Shaoran apoyó su mano en mi hombro y se acercó hasta dejar un beso sobre mi cabeza. Su mano quedó depositada unos segundos más de lo normal sobre mí y agradecí internamente que por el frío haya decidido ponerme un sweater, sino podría percibir fácilmente lo que siempre me provoca su contacto: una electricidad que se introduce por mis venas y recorre todo mi cuerpo escandalizando mis terminaciones nerviosas e incrementando el nivel de percepción.

— Gusto en verte Tomoyo. Gracias por cuidar tanto a Shin.

— Fue un placer. - enfatizó mi prima con una sonrisa cómplice en los labios.

— ¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¡Ven, vamos a jugar con el nuevo videojuego que me compró mamá la semana pasada!

Para dejarme en claro que me buscará luego, Shaoran pasó sus ambarinos ojos por los míos antes de ir con nuestro hijo a distraerse con la nueva adquisición. Se trata de uno de esos juegos de carreras que tanto le gustan y que cuentan con unos gráficos increíbles. A Shaoran no le cuesta demasiado acceder a pasar el tiempo con Shin con esos pasatiempos, ya que así podía conectarse con su hijo de una forma más cercana, estrechar vínculos, y también, secretamente le encanta jugar a esas cosas. Una faceta que descubrió en la actualidad porque a él nunca le interesaron los videojuegos de niño y cabe destacar que no eran tan realistas como ahora.

— ¿Vas a seguir ignorándolo? - preguntó Tomoyo luego de ver la dura expresión que mantenía en el rostro. — Al final, sí vino.

— Tal vez. - dije sin saber qué más decir.

Llevé a mi amiga a la cocina para poder hablar un poco más cómodas.

.

.

Otra vez pasaron siete años desde que regresamos de Japón. Siete. Ahora que me lo pongo a pensar, puede que los cosmos conspiren para que en esa exacta cantidad de años alguna fuerza extraña nos deje en los polos opuestos del hemisferio.

Cuando regresamos de China una vez reconciliados, nada pudo salir mejor... al principio. Shaoran estuvo solo dos semanas conmigo, recuperando el tiempo perdido que no bastó para saciarnos uno del otro, y a la tercer semana tuvo que retornar a Hong Kong con la firme promesa de volver para quedarse. No razoné exactamente las palabras profesadas cuando se fue hasta que de nuevo me encontré en la soledad de mi departamento. ¿Shaoran pretendía dejar su trabajo en China y venirse a vivir a Japón? No era una decisión tan descabellada si recordamos que una de las sedes de _Li Corporations_ reside a las afueras de Tomoeda, pero no estaba tan segura de cuán "fascinada" iba a estar su familia con ello.

A pesar de no compartir tanto tiempo con los Li, siempre supe por parte de Shaoran que su madre es una mujer de costumbres muy marcadas y tradiciones irrompibles. Basta con saber la historia de su matrimonio arreglado y la de todos sus ancestros para entender, que hasta hoy en la actualidad, siguen utilizando esas normas retrogradas que jamás lograré entender. Shaoran de niño siempre nos decía que "ni loco lo obligarían a casarse con alguien a quién no quiera", y hasta ese momento, sea cual sea la táctica que haya estado utilizando, le estaba funcionando de maravilla. Todo hasta que la princesa de hielo apareció y yo casi que me convierto en el sol más ardiente con tal de evaporar su presencia.

Río de solo recordarlo, pero eso es algo que les contaré luego.

En su ausencia, repensé nuestra situación varias veces y me dije a mí misma que él tenía que saber mi postura, porque yo iba a estar a su lado pase lo que pase así me tenga que ir a vivir a China con él. Se lo dije en una de las tantas veces que hablamos por teléfono, ya que los días pasaban y la situación no era tan sencilla como imaginamos. Claro, soñar no cuesta nada. Él me respondió que estaba muy feliz de escucharme decir aquello; el que decida renunciar a todo por nosotros lo hacía sentir especial… Tanto, que creía no ser merecedor de tal sacrificio.

Me confesó que no solo quería instalarse en Japón por mí, sino por la familia que construyó allí y que abandonó por mucho tiempo. Su razonamiento puede que sea un poco cruel, ya que su madre y sus hermanas viven en Hong Kong, pero Shaoran no olvida que pasó toda su niñez y su adolescencia en estas tierras y el hecho de que Tomoeda le brinde esa paz y tranquilidad que no encontró en ningún lugar donde estuvo, es un factor importante.

Los días pasaban y Shaoran seguía sin respuestas. Estaba en un debate interno con el consejo del Clan al que pertenece por su linaje para poder ceder a su petición y al parecer a los simpáticos ancianos no les agradó mucho la idea. Yo pensé que la disputa era por el liderazgo de la empresa pero había algo más que Shaoran me ocultaba. Pude percibirlo en su tono de voz cada que le preguntaba sobre el tema y con agilidad me cambiaba el rumbo de la conversación. Seguí insistiendo sin éxito hasta que decidí no cuestionar más la situación. Esto no era fácil para mí pero tampoco para él.

Desesperanzada, comencé a estudiar Mandarín una hora todos los días después del trabajo con la idea aun latente de mudarme con él donde sea. En China o en Japón… El océano no nos va a impedir progresar.

El idioma me resultó mucho más complicado de lo que esperaba, ya que hay palabras se parecen al Japonés pero que tienen un significado diferente. En ese momento entendí a Shaoran cuando sacaba su diccionario bilingüe en las clases de lengua del instituto. Debió ser difícil para él, pero nunca lo demostraba. Sentí mucho orgullo por ese niño de ceño fruncido por lograr tanto a tan temprana edad.

.

Pasaron cuatro meses en los que me tuve que conformar con su voz a través de la línea hasta que volvió para darme una de las noticias más dichosas de mi vida: se quedaría a vivir en Tomoeda. La felicidad no cabía en mi sonrisa y no tardé en demostrárselo de todas las formas que una mujer desea hacerlo con su novio. Pero seguía percibiendo una sombra en su mirada y no podía descubrir qué era, cosa que su prima me ayudó a conocerlo sin querer. Debo agradecer a "alguien" en particular por hacer que, a Meiling _pseudo tumba_ Li, se le escapen los secretos frente a la única persona que no debe develarlos.

Cuando volvimos los tres de China, Meiling encontró algo más que solo viejos amigos. Sí, nuestro estridente y bello torbellino arrasador conquistó el corazón de nada más y nada menos que mi compañero de trabajo: Kioshi.

Deberían haber visto la cara que puso ella el día que se lo cruzó en la empresa de Tomoyo. Se quedó prendida de su figura con los ojos bien abiertos como quien ve a un fantasma o algo similar. O sea, aterrada. Meiling estaba totalmente pasmada frente a un hombre que nunca vio en su vida pero que sin duda lo quería en ella y eso le causaba muchas controversias debido a su historial amoroso, pero con el tiempo pudo superarlo.

Esa fue la primera vez en la historia que alguien dejó sin palabras a la lengua larga número uno. Ni ella pudo explicar el sin fin de sensaciones que tuvo tan solo de rozar sus manos por accidente y ni hablar de cómo le brillaron los ojos cuando los grisáceos le sonrieron con amabilidad. Eso era lo que Meiling necesitaba: un chico bueno, amable y cariñoso que sea capaz de domar su lado salvaje con caricias y no con el latiguillo de promesas incumplidas.

A Kioshi, le costó un poco asimilar que le pasaban cosas con Meiling. Se sentía algo contrariado con sus sentimientos luego de haberme confesado de forma directa e indirecta lo que sentía por mí, y más decepcionado de sí mismo estaba al recordar ese casto beso que dejó en mis labios aquella tarde como símbolo de la seriedad en sus intenciones. Tuve que sentarme a hablar con él para hacerle notar que ni conmigo lo había visto tan feliz y radiante que cuando Meiling estaba a su alrededor. Le confesé que sería para mí una alegría de lo más grande que ellos se pudieran dar esa oportunidad, porque lo conocí mucho ese último tiempo y sé lo buena persona que es, pude comprobarlo en carne propia. Por mi lado estaba clarísimo que ya tenía a quien amar, él lo supo siempre, y con la misma madurez, aceptó su derrota en esa batalla que nunca tuvo lugar. Lo que me recuerda el no muy grato saludo de Shaoran para con él ni bien los presenté.

Ese hombre… O tiene un sexto sentido más poderoso que el de nosotras las mujeres o tuvo un informante que me siguió todos estos meses de distancia.

Asombrosamente, no tuve que convénselo por mucho tiempo de que Kioshi es una buena persona. Le expliqué que _nada_ pasó entre nosotros, técnicamente, y que si alguna vez me miró de forma diferente no podía compararlo ni en una cuarta parte con la conexión que tuvo con Meiing desde el primer día. Por fortuna, él percibió lo mismo que yo, pero no le bastó solo con mi palabra y el recién descubierto romance de su prima, así que una tarde lo esperó fuera de la empresa para dejarle en claro que no me perdería de nuevo. Marcando territorio… ¿Cuándo no?

De todas formas no piensen mal. Solo se sentaron a hablar en un café y se comportó como todo el adulto que es. Y por supuesto que Kioshi no le dio ni un solo motivo para querer romperle la nariz. Shaoran me confesó que en sus ojos notó un cariño especial cuando habló sobre mi persona en esa "reunión", y en ese momento tuvo ganas de ahogarlo con su tostada impregnada de queso y mermelada, pero contuvo la respiración y no fue necesario contar hasta 10 para serenarse. Pudo percibir en sus palabras que el cariño que profesaba hacía mí era diferente a lo que pensaba y se quedó mucho más tranquilo cuando de la nada comenzó a preguntarle por Meiling.

Quién diría que ese día, Shaoran conocería al futuro marido de su pequeño demonio.

Ellos llevan ya 4 años juntos y con una niña en camino. Están viviendo en Hong Kong desde hace 5 años dónde contrajeron matrimonio. A Kioshi le resultó sumamente fascinante su cultura y se enamoró de aquella isla ni bien puso un pie en ella. Meiling se sintió un poco triste de volver a alejarse de nosotros pero su corazón siempre perteneció a su país natal, y que su pareja se haya tomado tantas molestias por encajar en su vida, fue suficiente para disipar la frivolidad con la que siempre se vio asediada y al fin comenzar a colmar sus pulmones de esa paz que solo Kioshi le transmitía.

El amor convirtió a Meiling en una persona diferente (por momentos) y aunque se haya enamorado antes, este sentimiento era tan particular que llegó a filosofar que no debería ser llamado amor. Lo que más repetía es que es algo mucho más que solo cuatro letras encerradas en una palabra, y claro que lo es.

Tan distraída la tenía mi compañero de ojos grises que una noche de chicas se le escapó eso que Shaoran venía ocultando desde que volvió: Si no se casaba dentro de un mes, no solo lo expulsaban del clan, sino que perdía todo derecho en la empresa y todas sus acciones serían redistribuidas. Literalmente, lo dejaban tirado en la calle.

Entonces…

… ¿¡Qué estaba esperando Shaoran en proponerme matrimonio!? Habían pasado casi cinco meses desde que nos reconciliamos y yo estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier tipo de sacrificio por él, y si vamos a la realidad, el casarme no representaba ninguno.

Quizás él pensaba que era un tanto precipitado dado nuestro expediente, pero no me pasé siete meses viviendo de su recuerdo imborrable para acobardarme por unos papeles que firmar, y creía a Shaoran lo suficientemente inteligente como para pensar lo mismo que yo.

Hasta que caí.

¿Y si él no podía casarse conmigo?

La figurita de la princesa de hielo volvió a parecer en la mesa y todos mis miedos estaban a punto de hacerse realidad como el torbellino de papeles vociferantes que me asedió ese día en la tienda de revistas.

Meiling se sintió muy culpable por haberme revelado semejante noticia, así que me ayudó en mi disparatado plan de presentarme ante el consejo para demostrar ser digna de un Li. Y por supuesto, Shaoran ni enterado estuvo del maravilloso pacto que tramamos y del que tuve que confesarle un tiempo después.

Cuando llegué a Hong Kong, seguida por Meiling, nunca me sentí tan segura de algo en mi vida. Ni exponiendo uno de los proyectos finales ante la mirada atenta de ese profesor que no me daba crédito (y que terminé haciéndole tragar sus palabras en donde nunca le da el sol) estuve tan segura como ese día en tierras Chinas. Y al final, no fue necesario tanto drama.

Visité a Ieran Li sin previo aviso para hacerle saber mis intenciones y ella me explicó lo acontecido con lujo de detalles y una taza de té de por medio. Parecía el d _éjà vu_ de aquella mañana que aparecí de repente para disculparme por mi atrevimiento pero con intenciones de recuperar a su hijo.

Al parecer, el viejo Yatami estaba tan disconforme con la actitud de Shaoran al anular el compromiso con su hija, que habló con consejo para alegar la falta de respeto hacía sus costumbres al encontrarse soltero en sus 26 años de edad. Yatami era un peso fuerte dentro del círculo íntimo del Clan y éste no tuvo más remedio que aceptar la decisión tomada por el mismo. Las condiciones era certeras y determinantes, Shaoran tenía dos meses para contraer matrimonio y 30 días se le había escurrido por los dedos como la arena del reloj que sigue avanzando.

El hecho de anunciar a la persona a quien él deseaba como esposa, no tuvo una buena aceptación. No solo estaba en disputa mi nacionalidad, ya que el solo pensar en el futuro jefe del clan emparentado con una mujer de otro país atraería disputas internas de tipo cultural y gremial en cuanto al resto, sino que encima desmerecían mi profesión y mi cuna.

Inaudito.

Podría haber incendiado las cortinas con la mirada furiosa que me carcomía con cada palabra que Ieran decía y que no omitió en divulgar con su calma de siempre. Me confesó que hizo todo lo posible, junto a Shaoran, por demostrar que yo era mujer capaz de estar a la altura de una figura como él y que ella misma daba fe de ello. Para fresa del postre, el clan propuso a la candidata modelo para desposar a Shaoran, quien no podía ser otra que _la princesita,_ por supuesto.

Qué curioso que ella sea la mujer ideal para caminar al lado de un tipo como él; pero lo más curioso de todo, es que el viejo Yatami esté involucrado en el medio, y en ese momento, la curiosidad era un absurdo sin sentido. Si alguna vez me dijeron que las casualidades no existen, por supuesto que estaban en lo correcto.

Para calmar mis nervios, Ieran me contó que hace unos días, Akame Yatami en persona, habló con ella al respecto de este desatino y que haría lo necesario para remediarlo.

Eso sí que no me lo esperaba.

Estaban esperando una respuesta que no debería demorar demasiado luego de las declaraciones de Akame, pero que aún no habían recibido alguna. Con una luz cegadora de esperanza, volví a Japón ese mismo día pensando en el comportamiento retrógrado y machista del consejo y en el verdadero rostro detrás de esa mirada azul hielo impenetrable.

Cada día fue una agonía, una tortura lenta y pausada como el caminar de una tortuga. Shaoran me asediaba a preguntas sobre mi repentino y decaído ánimo y le tuve que jurar casi que de rodillas que no tenía nada que ver con él. Sí, mentí, y me prometí nunca volver a hacerlo, pero ¿qué iba a hacer? Él estaba con un pie fuera de todo lo que construyó en su vida por tomar la decisión de permanecer a mi lado; se vino a vivir conmigo a pesar de las negativas de todos los allí presentes y estoy segura que si el consejo no me acepta como sospecho, el permanecerá junto a mí. Porque lo conozco tan bien y se siente todavía tan culpable por todo lo que tuvimos que pasar que no sería capaz de pensar con claridad. Por eso, la que necesita tomar esa decisión soy yo. Otra vez, por los dos.

Hasta que recibí esa llamada.

.

 _Flashback_

Estaba en la oficina terminando un trabajo de último minuto cuando mi teléfono comenzó a sonar. El número era desconocido y la característica provenía de China.

— Diga. Habla Kinomoto. - dije tratando de emitir seguridad en mis palabras, pero mi mano temblaba esparciendo el escalofrío por mi brazo, mis piernas y mi cuello hasta dejarlo rígido como el asfalto.

— Kinomoto, le habla Yatami Akame. Disculpe si la estoy importunando pero creí conveniente hablar directamente con usted.

Tragué en seco como si me hubiera comido una cucharada de arena.

— La escucho. - no quise ser descortés pero no pude formular nada más en esos momento.

— Quería comentarle que el consejo ha dado su resolución con respecto al matrimonio que en efecto uniría al único heredero de la familia Li, responsable de las acciones en …

— Sé por qué llama y de quién estamos hablando. - enfaticé cortante - Por favor, solo dígalo de una vez. - quise reprocharle su discurso automático de mujer de negocios pero no era el momento.

— Sí, disculpe. Señorita, ¿puedo llamarla por su nombre?

— Claro.

Su voz se escuchó mucho más relajada al pedirme aquello pero me sorprendió que quiera familiarizarse conmigo de esa forma. Mi cabeza daba vueltas pensando sí solo lo hacía para darme la noticia de una forma más "humana" o por dentro se estaría regodeando del rodeo que estaba iniciando.

— Sakura, tú también pueden llamarme por mi nombre. Disculpa lo de antes, a veces no mido con quién estoy hablando y parece que tuviera el chip de empresaria seria y distante en la cabeza las 24 horas del día.

— No hay problema. - dije dudosa y extrañamente un poco más tranquila. Algo es su voz me hizo dar cuenta que quizás, solo quizás, no es tan arpía como yo la imaginaba en mi mente.

— El motivo de mi llamada ya lo sabe, así que déjeme desearles felicidades.

— ¿Felicidades?

Me paré en mi asiento apretando el aparato con todas mis fuerzas. ¿Seré capaz de romperlo? Eso no importa ahora.

— Sí. El consejo ha cambiado de perspectiva y aprobado la unión de la señorita Sakura Kinomoto con el joven Shaoran Li. Solo lo digo así para que no le quepan dudas, Sakura. Los felicito.

Sus palabras eran realmente afectuosas y que haya pensado en darme la noticia a mí primero fue el punta pie inicial para dejar de ver a la princesita de hielo como tal.

.

Estaba tan feliz, tan emocionada y tan eufórica, que esa misma noche… le propuse casamiento a Shaoran.

 _— ¿Que tú, qué?_

 _— ¿Te entró jabón en los oídos? - dije divertida por su reacción — Te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo y que vivamos el resto de nuestra vida juntos. ¿Es mucho pedir?_

Shaoran no salía de la aterrada estupefacción y no me molestó en lo más mínimo porque yo sabía algo que él no.

.

Le dije a Akame que deseaba ser yo quien le dé a Shaoran de la noticia, aunque eso signifique confesar que lo supe desde hace mucho, hablar sobre mi viaje a Hong Kong y todo lo demás. Lo importante es que sepa que ya no hay barreras entre nosotros.

Para declararme ante mi inminente marido, salí del trabajo ni bien corté la llamada salvadora, llegué al departamento, dispuse en una frapera la botella del mejor Champagne que pude conseguir en la despensa de la esquina, llené la bañera con aceites aromáticos y encendí unas cuantas velas alrededor.

Cuando lo escuché llegar, salí del cuarto vistiendo las bragas de encaje negro más sexy y diminuta de mi armario y sobre la piel desnuda de mis pechos caía una bata de seda en color verde pastel.

Bastó solo un momento para que Shaoran diera con mi silueta y pueda mostrarme sus ojos que de castaño claro pasaron a oscuros en una milésima de segundo. Lo atraje con un leve movimiento de mi dedo índice y lo llevé al cuarto para desvestirlo con mis propias manos. Sin decir una palabra se dejó llevar por mis caricias que pasaron de tímidas a voraces.

Luego de sentir su orgasmo escurriendo por mi boca, lo llevé al cuarto de baño para terminar de asearnos, mimarnos, y también, para confesarlo todo.

— No sé qué hice para merecer esto pero estoy ansioso por recompensártelo. - dijo con su voz ronca y seductora.

— Shhh… Ya habrá tiempo para eso. Hoy te merecías todo mi consentimiento.

— Mmmm, me suena a soborno.

— En parte. - esbocé mientras le daba unos masajes en sus hombros.

Estábamos dentro de la bañera, él delante de mí, y cuando se apoyó en mi pecho con expresión divertida pensando que estaba bromeando, supe que era el momento de terminar con la incertidumbre.

— Shaoran… Cásate conmigo. - susurré contra la piel de su cuello, ronroneando entre el deseo y la felicidad encerrada en esas palabras.

Puede que no haya sido una decisión tomada por nosotros, pero no habría nadie con quien yo quisiera compartir mi vida que no sea con él. Y no voy a pensar en mi matrimonio como un negocio por beneficio de los otros, por eso quise hacer de este momento uno especial y quiero que así se quede en nuestro recuerdo, como la promesa de un amor sin barreras y dispuesto a todo.

 _Fin del flashback_

 _._

Tuve que explicarle a Shaoran todo lo que sabía, y antes de recriminarme algo (porque lo haría luego) me abrazó fuerte contra su pecho y me dijo que era el hombre más afortunado por tenerme, que se casaría conmigo y que no se cansaría jamás de decirme al oído o gritarle a los cuatro vientos que me ama con locura.

Después de _recompensarme_ los agasajos de la noche de la mejor forma que podría hacerlo, vinieron las preguntas, los reproches y los asombros. Sobre todo, a los pocos días me confesó sentirse con el _"_ orgullo de hombre herido" porque él tenía que ser quién me proponga matrimonio. Y ¿cómo no esperarlo?… Uno no puede cambiar tanto ¿no? Así que una noche me llevó al mirador del Templo Tsukimine en donde una pequeña mesa nos esperaba para pasar una velada llena de luces en el cielo brillando con naturalidad hasta que fueron interrumpidas por los fuegos artificiales que mi novio contrató para declararme su amor.

Le dije que era hermoso, pero que no iba a negar que mi propuesta fuera mucho más seductora que la suya, y con una sonrisa pícara me dio a entender que tenía razón y que no podía espera más para arrancarme el vestido y demostrarme _cuánto_ me ama por ello.

Las charlas sobre el matrimonio precipitado no se hicieron esperar pero yo lo convencí de no verlo como tal y de entender que por más hiriente que el consejo pueda ser para conmigo, eso no debe interferir en la única relación que importa, y que es, la nuestra. En una de esas charlas, nos enteramos que Shaoran debería casarse en China bajo las tradiciones de su país y que lo esperado era que viviéramos allí.

Ninguno supo cómo responder a aquello, pero Shaoran fue mucho más listo que yo y de inmediato encaró a los señores del consejo y a su madre para dejar en claro algunas condiciones inamovibles. Él había acordado con sus hermanas visitar tres días al mes la sede central, pero la decisión de radicarse en Tomoeda estaba tomada. Se charló con Izumi Kumiko y aceptó el trato para reincorporarse a su puesto en la sede de Hong Kong, dejando el mando completo de Shaoran en Japón y así equilibrar los tantos. La misma trabajaría en conjunto con la señorita Yatami Akame, quien aún se mantiene en sociedad con la firma y está a la cabeza del proyecto de las Torres de Shanghai con quienes cerraron el trato unos meses atrás en ese entonces.

¿Recuerdan a Izumi? La perra maldita al fin se ubicó en el lugar que le corresponde y hasta debo decir que al verla pude notar un cambio rotundo en su actitud y su vestimenta. Pero por suerte ya no tenía que preocuparme por ella y me alegré de tener a Akame de nuestro lado, así no debía de preocuparme porque Shaoran sea asediado por esa maldita entrometida.

Dicho esto, no les sorprenderá saber que Akame Yatami es hoy una muy amiga mía.

Irónico ¿verdad?

Shaoran tenía razón cuando me habló de ella antes de irnos. Al poco tiempo pude ver que nunca tuvo más que las mejores intenciones con él, y cuando éste le confesó sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia mí, ella lo comprendió de una forma muy madura. Con el tiempo se alegró por nosotros y pudimos entablar una linda amistad.

Ese incomodo día en la mansión de los Li, donde ella aparecía de "improvisto" y yo le dirigí mi mejor cara de odio, quedó como una anécdota que siempre sacamos a la luz en alguna charla improvisada o cuando alguien nos pregunta "cómo es que llegamos a ser tan buenas amigas". Quizás no pueda verla seguido, pero nos comunicamos por teléfono muy a menudo.

Nuestra boda tuvo lugar muy pronto y se dio incluso antes que la de Tomoyo. Ni en mi más remoto sueño pude imaginar que sucedería algo así, pero por fortuna ese día todo salió de maravilla. Mi amiga y prima del alma, a pesar de estar ocupada con sus propios preparativos, no dejó de hacerse un tiempo para mí y confeccionar mi segundo vestido - porque el primero sería el tradicional de la cultura china y que la familia Li se encargaría de ello - e hizo los trajes de todas las hermanas de Shaoran y sus respectivos hijos.

Posteriormente, la boda que unía a los Hiraguizawa con los Daidouji fue todo un éxito. Un finísimo salón decorado al estilo europeo y una luna de miel en las tierras natales de Eriol fueron parte de la celebración de este amor, que como nosotros, superó el tiempo y la distancia.

.

Los años siguieron pasando. Con Shaoran nos mudamos a una casa más grande a las afueras de Tomoeda y muy cerca de la mansión de Hiraguizawa. Yo seguí trabajando con Tomoyo y él dirigiendo la empresa con sus cortas visitas estipuladas fuera del país.

Al principio yo lo acompañé a todos y cada una de esos viajes, tanto para saludar a la familia como para acompañarlo y hacerlo sentir cómodo con estas decisiones que tomamos el último tiempo y que muchas nos fueron impuestas. Pero todo ocupó un rumbo diferente cuando a mis 28 años, tuve la dicha de conocer a quien robó nuestro corazón por completo e iluminó el diverso camino que comenzábamos a recorrer: Shin.

La llegada de nuestro hijo fue una alegría para todos. Hasta mi hermano se comportó de forma afable con el pequeño castaño de verde mirada. Sospecho que sus ojos le hacen recordar a los míos y por eso lo trata con amabilidad (una que nunca tuvo conmigo hasta llegada la madurez), porque el parecido con Shaoran es tal que si no fuera por ellos sería casi un clon de su padre, y tener a otro _mocoso_ con quien competir no le hubiera dado mucha gracia a Touya.

Shin adora a su padre y yo no podría estar más orgullosa de ello. Sus hermanas creen que a Shaoran lo succionó una nave extraterrestre y que en su lugar dejaron a este ser "humano" sensible y bondadoso que ningún parecido tiene con el ogro que acostumbraban a ver. Y no es que lo digan ellas, sus sobrinos se encargaron de darle ese apodo. Pero la paternidad realmente cambió la visión de Shaoran para con los niños y ahora sus sobrinos están ansiosos por ver llegar a su tío todos los meses como es de costumbre.

Costumbre que yo no pude seguir mucho más.

Shaoran no tenía una fecha fija en la cual viajar a China y mucho menos el día. Generalmente las visita eran rutinarias pero otras lo llamaban para algunos acontecimientos o reuniones de importancia que en ocasiones le demandaban más tiempo de lo acordado.

Shin era muy chiquito y no podía estar viajando tanto en avión, así que comencé a ir cada vez menos a Hong Kong. En cambio de ello, las hermanas Li y hasta la propia Ieran venían a visitar a nuestro hijo, y por ello no veía la necesidad de exponer al pequeño en un viaje tedioso si sus parientes se acercaban a verlo. Una vez cumplidos los dos años, pudimos comenzar a viajar y darle a conocer a Shin la otra gran parte de su familia, reconociendo a sus primos y todos sus tíos de parte paterna. Pronto inició el jardín de infantes y las posibilidades se visitar Hong Kong se redujeron notablemente así como los viajes de Shaoran se incrementaron paulatinamente.

.

.

Este año, _Li Corporations_ se comenzó a expandir aún más y los nuevos inversores aparecían como plaga. Muchos de ellos esperaban poder tener una reunión con Shaoran por su prestigio en los negocios, su presencia, y algunos pocos, por su ego machista de no querer concretar sus negocios con una mujer, cosa que enfurecían a sus hermanas. Shaoran siempre dejaba en claro en las reuniones, que él no estaba residiendo allí y que tanto Shiefa como Feimei eran figuras competentes y capacitadas de igual forma que él para poder llevar a cabo el negocio. Siempre accedían a seguir las tratativas sin su presencia pero no dejaban de necesitar que por lo menos a la primera reunión de cada inversor, él estuviera presente.

Por mi lado fui muy tolerante con el tema - más que tolerante diría yo - pero no se trata solo de mí ahora.

En los últimos meses Shaoran estuvo viajando tanto que les puedo asegurar se la pasó 10 días con nosotros y 20 en Hong Kong. Reuniones, eventos improvisados, cenas de negocios, fotos indiscretas con mujeres de mucho cuerpo y poco seso que intentan sacar provecho ¡DE UN HOMBRE CASADO! ¡Y CON UN HIJO!

Soy celosa, lo asumí con el tiempo, y a pesar de entender que estas cosas son parte de la "fama" que Shaoran nunca buscó y sosteniendo que jamás se me pasaría por la cabeza que él me fuera infiel, todo me pesa sobre los hombros a tal punto que el hablar con Shaoran para explicarle a simples rasgos "que lo necesito un poco más en casa" se convierta en el inicio de una batalla campal. Está sumamente irritado por todos los viajes, la sede aquí en Japón, el mando en Hong Kong y mis celos sin motivos, que no podemos hablar por más de 20 minutos sin discutir.

Y yo ¿qué? ¿Quién me entiende a mí? ¿Tengo que jugar el papel de esposa ama de casa perfecta que espera a su marido con la cena, la ropa limpia y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja para complacer al señor porque trae los mayores ingresos al hogar y le da a su mujer una vida de lujo?

¡No! ¡Claro que no!

Sigo trabajando de mi profesión aunque no gane fortuna, crío a mi hijo con los mismos valores que nos inculcaron desde niños, cocino siempre que tengo oportunidad y recibo a mi marido con la sonrisa adecuada si se merece una de ellas. Lo único que no hago es la limpieza de la casa, porque si bien donde vivimos no es una mansión, debo admitir que es un caserón que necesita mucho mantenimiento y prefiero dedicarle ese tiempo a Shin.

¡Ah! ¡Pero yo soy la que no entiende el estrés diario! Como si no tuviera clientes que no saben lo que quieren o no tendría que lidiar con el llanto desmedido de mi hijo luego de negarle quedarse un rato más jugando con la consola.

Sé que mi nivel de estrés es menor que el suyo y que Shin no me hace berrinches casi nunca, pero eso no es nada comparado con lo que le estoy exigiendo a Shaoran: Presencia.

Shin está en una etapa de crecimiento tan delicada y la figura de sus padres es tan o más esencial que respirar. Él lo necesita… Yo lo necesito. Lo extraño ¡Dios! Extraño que me bese en las mañanas como si fuera el último día que va a volver a verme, extraño ver su sonrisa picarona luego de rosarle la pierna por debajo de la mesa, extraño decirle todos los días que es el mejor padre que podría haber elegido para nuestro hijo y extraño horrores que me diga que me ama cada noche antes de ir a la cama.

No es que no lo haga, no es como si lo hubiera olvidado, pero si de los 30 días del mes, 20 se la pasa en otra cama que no es la nuestra y algunas veces que la compartimos estamos disgustados por mantener esta discusión sin llegar a un entendimientos de ambas partes… ¿cómo pretendemos seguir con esto?

Tengo miedo. No, pánico. Pánico de perder todo lo que construimos y lo que no perdimos pero se encuentra dormido. Y terror por decirle lo que ya no puedo negar.

.

Hace una semana que Shaoran se fue a una de sus tantas reuniones antecedidas por una de nuestras tantas discusiones sobre el tema. Esta vez le advertí que no me llame, que no me hable, que no intente si quiera acercarse a mí si no quiere perder _su juguete favorito_ en un rapto de locura, porque esa mañana estuve de todo menos cuerda.

Sin hacer caso a mis palabras, el primer día me llamó toda la noche y me dejó un sin fin de mensajes que no leí. Al día siguiente, más calmada, le respondí diciendo que se ocupe de sus asuntos más importantes y que si quería hablar con Shin mientras esté afuera puede hacerlo cuando quiera, pero con la estricta prohibición de preguntarle al niño por mi persona, porque a mí no me interesa nada que tenga que decirme a kilómetros de distancia.

A pesar de discutir casi a diario, siempre tratamos de hacerlo fuera de la vista de Shin, pero el pequeño es tan perspicaz que se percata de cada detalle sobre nosotros así como se da cuenta cuando alguien movió su auto de juguete del lugar que él lo había dejado. El otro día me preguntó con sus ojitos vidriosos "si ya no quería a su papá porque no hablaba con él", a lo que con todo el dolor en el pecho y reteniendo las lágrimas que no derramé en días, le contesté que "hablábamos en la mañana temprano cuando él estaba en el jardín". Y esa fue una de las pocas mentiras piadosas que le dije a Shin y la que más me costó decir.

-.-.-.-.-

.

— Se lo ve animado. Seguro van a poder hablar tranquilos, Saku.

Tomoyo y yo estuvimos un largo rato en la cocina dialogando sobre el tema que tanto me preocupa y decidí seguir los consejos de mi psicóloga de primera para tratar de abordar el asunto sin discutir. Últimamente estoy tan descontrolada que puedo pasar del amor al odio con solo el tronar de los dedos y viceversa.

— No me contaste como te fue en el medico ayer. - dijo Tomoyo pensativa.

— Está todo bien, solo tengo que controlarme.

— Qué alivio. - suspiró ella por mí — No quise preguntarte antes por obvias razones.

— ¿Por qué deberías preocuparte, Tomoyo? ¿Y por qué tuviste que ir al médico, Sakura? ¿Estás bien? ¿Pasó algo? ¿Por qué no me llamaste?

Ninguna de las dos se percató que Shaoran estaba en la estrada de la cocina escuchando la conversación y su insistente interrogatorio estaba llevando arrastras por el piso la calma que había logrado contener.

— Mejor los dejo solos.

Tomoyo besó mi mejilla con cariño y me miró por última vez para darme ánimos e indirectamente me insinuó que trate de tranquilizarme. Se despidió de Shaoran con un abrazo, y si no estoy alucinando, mi amiga le susurró al oído algo que lo hizo estremecer.

— ¿Y Shin? - le pregunté sin bajar la mirada, con los brazos cruzados y apoyada en la mesada midiendo la distancia que nos separaba y que esperaba se mantuviera por los próximos 5 minutos que yo demore en bajar la adrenalina.

— Se quedó dormido. Parece que tuvo un día agotador.

— Si estuvieras aquí podrías haber asegurado cuán agotador estuvo su día y no supuesto que lo fue.

— Sakura…

— Ya, ya. Sólo déjame un momento.

Di media vuelta para evitarlo. Verlo ahí parado tan despreocupado, desalineado e intentando convencerme con su mirada irresistible de caer en sus manos, me provoca un profundo rechazo que se supone no debería sentir.

Comencé a lavar las tazas que olvidé en la bacha de la cocina para ocupar mi mente en algo, pero mi labor se vio interrumpido por una presencia imponente detrás de mí. Shaoran se paró a mi lado y acarició mi cabello con una de sus manos. Desde hace unos años que comencé a dejarlo un poco más largo y ahora me llega hasta la cintura. A él le encantaba mi pelo corto pero también adora recorrer toda la longitud de mi nueva cabellera, acariciando la piel de mi espalda a través del pelo en cada pasada y estremeciendo mi cuerpo.

Hacía tanto que no me brindaba esa caricia que tanto me gusta que caí de inmediato en un trance que relajó todos mis músculos. Dejé de lavar en el primer momento que pasó sus dedos con suavidad y cerré mis ojos para entregarme a sus atenciones.

— Sé que sigues enojada conmigo y créeme que estos días sin hablarnos me ayudaron a darme cuenta de muchas cosas que dijiste, pero tienes que entender que lo hago por nosotros. Quiero lo mejor para nuestro hijo, para ti y mi ausencia no será para siempre, solo hasta que terminen las negociaciones, luego podremos volver a estar tranquilos como antes.

— ¿Estás seguro? - dije volviendo en sí y distanciándome un poco de él. — ¿Sabes hace cuánto que me vienes repitiendo lo mismo? Meses, Shaoran. No días, no semanas, meses que se transformarán en un año, dos o quién sabe cuántos hasta que ya no lo soporte más. Quizás menos, quizás más.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

— ¿¡Es que tengo que explicarte todo!? - grité soltando una lágrima que borré con rabia de mis ojos — ¿Llevas la cuenta de los días que pasas aquí? ¡Porque yo sí! Y son más las noches que me encuentro sola en la cama que en tu compañía. Me siento tan afligida que a veces voy al cuarto de Shin para acurrucarme a su lado e intentar dormir un poco para el otro día ir al trabajo, cocinar, jugar con nuestro hijo… _Nuestro_ Shaoran… Tú hijo te necesita también.

Caminé de un lado al otro con las manos en mi cintura y bajé la voz para no despertar a Shin. — Hace aproximadamente un mes, estaba trabajando desde casa así que pude ir a buscarlo yo al jardín. Lo encontré muy molesto por algo que no me quiso decir, tan enojado estaba que no quiso almorzar y se encerró en su habitación toda la tarde. En la noche tuve que obligarlo a comer algo y aproveché que estaba más calmado para volver a preguntarle qué le sucedió... si alguien lo molestó. - me mordí el labio con impotencia de solo recordarlo - Me dijo que un niño le empezó a preguntar ¿Por qué su papi ya no viene a buscarlo al jardín? A lo que él le contestó que estaba de viaje trabajando, claro. Pero el niño no se quedó callado y comenzó a decirle que a él sus papis siempre lo venían a buscar, que todos los fines de semana salían juntos al cine, al parque, a tomar un helado, y después de decirle todas esas cosas que nosotros hace mucho que no hacemos juntos, le dijo que si "su papi" ya no lo viene a buscar es porque se consiguió "otra mami" y que ya no vivirá más con él.

— ¿¡Qué le dijo qué!? Voy a llamar a los padres de ese niño. ¿¡Cómo se le ocurre andar diciendo semejante barbaridad!? ¿De dónde sacó eso? Seguro que los padres tuvieron la culpa. ¡No lo voy a permitir! - decía Shaoran mientas caminaba frenéticamente por la cocina con su ceño fruncido y sus puños crispados de la rabia.

— ¿Escuchaste lo que dije? Esto pasó hace un mes, Shaoran. Yo ya me ocupé de hablar con la directora, con los padres del niño y con Shin para dejar en claro que _su mami y su papi_ no se van a separar - _por ahora_ \- Y que "su papi" estaba abrazando a otra "mami" en esa foto porque era "una muy amiga" suya y a veces las revistas dicen cosas que inventan para la gente que se cree sus mentiras.

— ¿Revista? Nunca me dijiste nada.

— No tiene importancia. - dije evitando mirarlo.

— No, sí la tiene. Mi hijo estaba preocupado por ello y no fuiste capaz de decírmelo.

— Disculpa. ¿Cómo querías que te lo dijera? ¿Por mensaje de texto, de voz, con señales de humo? - ironicé.

— No te hagas la chistosa ahora, Sakura.

— ¡Dejaré de ser chistosa el día que tú decidas ver que nuestro hijo necesita a su padre más que a todo el oro que le puedas ofrecer! Ni él ni yo necesitamos tantas comodidades, ni lujo, ni sirvientes, ni joyas, ni viajes a la otra punta del mundo, Shaoran. Shin no va a volver a tener 4 años, por si no lo sabes.

Pasé las manos por mi rostro como si estuviera frotando la lámpara mágica de Aladino esperando que el genio me conceda el deseo que tanto anhelo.

— ¿Recuerdas cuándo fue la última vez que me acariciaste el cabello como hace un momento? - dije tomándolo por sorpresa. — Yo sí, porque me encanta que hagas eso, me relaja y lo sabes. Solías hacerlo a menudo, pero parece que últimamente… se te olvidó.

Estaba a punto de derramar las lágrimas que retuve con cada palabra, así que di por terminada la charla que no nos llevaría a ningún lado por el momento. Me levanté. Fui al jardín y descansé junto al árbol de cerezo casi pelado por el frío y cerré mis ojos tratando de pensar que esto no está sucediendo… en vano.

.

Cuando desperté ya estaba bastante oscuro, y en vez desenredar mis cabellos de entre la corteza de aquel árbol donde debería estar, me encontré en la cama de mi cuarto. Tan agotada mentalmente estaba que ni cuenta me di cuando Shaoran me trajo aquí.

Tenía puesto su sweater de color verde que Tomoyo le regaló de su colección. Tan suave y abrigador. En un acto suicida inspiré por sobre la tela el aroma de su perfume mezclado con el de su piel que me vuelve loca, y otra vez, reprimí una lágrima que quiso salir.

No quiero que nuestra relación se base de recuerdos de lo que alguna vez fuimos. No quiero que despertemos cada día solo para incrementar el desconocimiento entre nosotros. No ahora. No nunca.

Me levanté del mullido colchón con todo el peso de mi alma sobre mis pies y acomodé mi ropa antes de salir a preparar la cena. Ya es muy tarde y Shin de seguro estará famélico. Sin importarme mi apariencia, recogí mi cabello en una cola alta y despreocupada, evitando toparme con el espejo que de seguro me devolvería lo que los años empezaron a enmarcar. Soy joven aún. A mis 32, y luego de haber tenido un hijo, debo reconocer que mantengo mi silueta casi a la perfección de no ser por ese kilito de más que se niega a descender, pero lo que más detesto, es ver esas marcas oscuras bajo mis ojos. Ojeras que comencé a acumular con los años de universidad, la computadora, las pocas horas de sueño que le dedicaba a cada trabajo que entregar, y posteriormente, las que no podía de gozar por cuidar a mi hijo. Esas malditas marcas de mapache necesitan un corrector a diario para desaparecer y ni si quiera puedo hacerlo por completo. ¿Será que Shaoran dejó de ver el brillo que tanto decía que mis ojos emanaban? No. No creo que sea culpa de las ojeras.

Bajé por las escaleras y un delicioso aroma inundó mis fosas nasales. Me parecía a un oso atraído hacia la miel por como caminaba siguiendo la dirección del humo blanco e invisible de dónde provenía. Al llegar a la cocina, me encontré a Shaoran preparando todo para la cena. ¡Cierto! Les di vacaciones a los empleados. Me quedé observando detenidamente sus movimientos sin su consentimiento. No es que a Sahoran le encante cocinar pero debo reconocer que cuando lo hace todo le sale espectacular.

— ¿Te vas a quedar ahí parada toda la noche, mamá?

Shin delató mi postura entre las sombras que no eran para nada oscuras y recién en ese momento me percaté de su audaz mirada hacia mi persona, como entendiendo lo que estaba haciendo y errándole en todas sus suposiciones.

Desde que nació, a Shin no le gustaba que sus papas se dieran _muestras de afecto_. Ni si quiera quería que Shaoran me abrazara más de la cuenta, pero la repentina ausencia de éste, el distanciamiento que estábamos creando cada que nos veíamos y otros factores contribuyentes (como la foto "de papi" con "otra mami") le indicaron a su pequeña cabecita que era mejor soportar que su padre bese a su madre y estén felices junto a él antes que ver como estos se alejan provocando una tristeza incomprendida hasta hoy.

— No, mi vida. Estaba esperando a que tu padre cometa algún error del que podamos reírnos toda la cena. - dije tratando de sonar chistosa.

No quiero que nuestro hijo se lleve a la hora de dormir, una imagen de sus padres discutiendo, o peor aún, ignorándose.

— Lo que pasa hijo, es que a tu madre le encanta verme trabajar para ella. Y yo, como soy tan bondadoso y complaciente, se lo concedo. ¿No crees que soy el hombre perfecto?

Soborno y egocentrismo.

— ¡Eres el mejor papá y esposo del mundo! - dijo Shin riendo y alzando sus manos al aire. — ¿No es así, mamá?.

— Claro. Por supuesto.

Shaoran se acercó a mí para besar mi mejilla y luego acercar sus labios a mi oído para susurrarme lentamente.

— No intentes sonar muy convincente, terrón de azúcar. - dijo entre dientes entre disgustado y juguetón.

— Una pizca de ironía es lo que le faltaba a tu comida, cielo.

Me aparté de su lado para sonreírle maliciosamente y luego me senté a la mesa esperando a ser servida. Ya que está aquí, se dispuso a cocinar y quiere complacerme tal y como lo dijo, no veo que haya de malo en aprovecharme de ello.

El risotto de mar estaba, muy a mi pesar, exquisito. Tenía el punto justo de cocción y los mariscos junto con las especias que nunca pensé que sabría combinar, danzaban en mi boca y mis papilas gustativas trataban de acaparar cada partícula de sabor.

No pude evitar sonreír entre bocado, lo cual fue una equivocación que "alguien" notó.

— Veo que cometí muchos errores en la cocina, ¿no cariño? — dijo mi esposo con falsa modestia.

— Creo que está bien. - respondí sin mirarlo, pero no pude resistir más ante su sonrisa victoriosa. — Más que bien.

Observé sus ojos y todos los pesares se esfumaron para brindarle una de mis sonrisas genuinas y sin segundas intenciones que él me correspondió. Por un momento me olvidé de todo, de las peleas, las discusiones sin sentido, los reproches mal formulados, los días sin verlo. Por ese segundo, deseché lo tanto que lo he extrañado solo para permitirme llenar ese vacío en vez de seguir acumulando olvidos.

— ¿Se quieren comer la cara o qué? - nos distrajo Shin con su rostro de incomprensible inocencia.

Con Shaoran lo miramos a él, luego a nosotros y al segundo siguiente comenzamos a reír como locos recién salidos del manicomio.

¿De qué señores? Bueno… es inexplicable. Pero supongo que la ternura de los intentos ambiguos y mal logrados de Shin para que nosotros dejemos de lado esa estela de aversión que por momentos parece abordarnos es, en algún punto, el causante de las cómplices risas.

— Papá… El martes habrá una competencia de padres en la escuela como es de costumbre. Ya le pedí a mamá que me acompañe pero… de verdad quisiera que tú vayas también. Sí podrás ir, ¿cierto?

Shaoran estaba llevándose un bocado de arroz a la boca justo en el momento en que Shin hacía la pregunta con sus temerosos y expectantes ojos verdes. Por un momento pensé que dejaría su atónita expresión por lo que reste de la noche, pero mi mirada de odio debió expedir un aura invasiva como para llegar a estrangularle la lengua en un intento de que hable o calle para siempre.

— Claro que iré hijo. No me lo perdería por nada.

— ¡Iupiii! ¡Sabía que dirías que sí!

Con su sonrisa más amplia, Shin nos dio las buenas noches y con una seña le indiqué a Shaoran para que lo acompañe mientras yo lavaba los platos y levantaba la mesa.

Mientras el agua escurría meditaba sobre la situación que se dio minutos atrás.

— No nos defraudes Shaoran. - dije para mis adentros en tono suplicante.

— No lo haré.

Su voz me sobresaltó y casi rompo un plato de los nervios que me causó su cercanía y su promesa en el aire.

Estaba apoyado contra la mesada con sus brazos cruzados y semi girado en mi dirección. Su mirada no era fría ni acusadora, pero tampoco era cálida… más bien era como ausente, pensativa, reflexiva.

Terminé de acomodar todo mientras ahogaba un suspiro. Traté de mantener la calma sin saber bien qué decir, pero algo tenía qué.

— Espero que cumplas con lo que le prometes. - le espeté sin mirarlo.

— ¿Tanto he cambiado como para que dudes de mí?

Su pregunta es una tan compleja y que me vengo haciendo hace ya tanto tiempo. Pero ¿quién ha cambiado realmente? ¿Solo él?

— No. - dije mirándolo detenidamente, observando los matices oscuros que rodean sus pupilas ennegrecidos por la baja luminosidad, por la tristeza que veo en ellos y que a su vez, se refleja en los míos.

¿Es eso lo que quiero ver cuando nuestros ojos se conecten? ¿Ese refracción de mi persona es lo que él ve a diario o cada que le doy la oportunidad?

— Sé que lo haces por nosotros Shaoran, pero te vuelvo a repetir que el tiempo pasa. Shin crece y siento que hay cosas que nos perdemos si no observamos con detenimiento. No solo hablo de ti, hablo por los dos, él no tiene que preocuparse por cómo nos vemos o cuántos nos hablamos. Además… nosotros envejecemos y yo… no vuelvo a tener 20 años cada día que pasa mientras que tú te vuelves más atractivo con ellos, y eso no pasa desapercibido para el resto. Eso me vuelve un poco inestable cuando veo las mujeres que te acompañan a los eventos. Y no te estoy reclamando nada, no dudo de tu fidelidad, solo te cuento lo que produce en mí. - bajé la mirada por mi tonta confesión, pero no lo dejé acotar.

\- - Me siento terrible por discutir contigo sin considerar cuánto tiempo te tendré cerca, pero tienes que entender que esto no fue lo que esperaba cuando decidimos embarcarnos juntos. Como siempre, yo también tengo parte de la culpa, Shaoran. Necesito que hablemos, que recuperemos los que teníamos… Necesito que me vuelvas mirar como si fuera la mujer más bella del mundo… o por lo menos, necesito poder ver qué lo haces sin pensar en que te iras mañana y mi malestar no me empañe la visión. Además, quiero seguir compartiendo tardes enteras contigo y nuestro hijo… como antes.

— Sakura…

— Estuve pensando que quizás vivir en China sea lo mejor. - dije cortando la oración.

— ¿Qué? No. De ninguna manera.

— Piénsalo. Ya no tendrías que viajar y alguien podría hacerse cargo de la sede de aquí, no necesariamente tiene que volver esa perra.. .digo, Izumi.

Shaoran se quedó pensativo por un minuto. Treinta segundos en mi ojo derecho y treinta en el izquierdo. Vagando de uno a otro para encontrar algo… lo más mínimo que sea, la duda más inexistente que haya para refutar mi teoría.

— ¿Y Shin?

— Estará contento de compartir más con sus primos.

— ¿Y el idioma?

— De a poco le estuve enseñando. Aprenderá. Es inteligente y la edad no será un problema.

— ¿Y el jardín?

— Conseguiremos otro.

— ¿Y sus amigos? ¿Y Jun?

— Siempre podemos volver a visitarlos.

— ¿Y tu trabajo, tu familia, tus amigos…? ¿Y… tú?

— Los extrañaré mucho. - dije con una mueca de amargura. — Pero no me iré para no volver jamás. En cuanto a mi trabajo… puedo trabajar a distancia mientras tanto y si no funciona buscaré uno en Hong Kong. Gracias a tus hermanas, el idioma lo tengo bien aceitado. Tomoyo sabrá comprender que me voy por un buen motivo. - sostuve su rostro con mis manos y le corrí un cabello rebelde de su frente. — Quiero recuperar lo que teníamos y afianzar nuestros lazos con nuestro hijo. Nada es más importante ahora.

Shaoran abrió sus ojos asombrado y posó su mano sobre la mía que todavía reposaba en su mejilla.

— Eres increíble.

Con lentitud, acercó su rostro al mío logrando que el cálido aliento de su boca chocara contra mis labios entreabiertos que miraba con deseo y desvió su vista a mis ojos como pidiéndome permiso para continuar. "No tienes que pedirlo" le susurré antes de acortar la poca distancia que nos separaba y comenzar a besarlo con insistencia.

Mmmmm… Su sabor es lo más delicioso que he probado jamás. No se parece a ningún gusto en particular, porque sus besos son únicos, indescriptibles y malditamente adictivos.

Quiero más… mucho más.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás? - pregunté cuando sus labios se trasladaban por mi cuello camino al escote de mi camisa.

— Todo el que tú quieras. - ronroneó complaciendo los deseos que quería cumplir pero que no lo harían ahora.

— Shaoran… - dije apartándome un poco de él para que me conteste.

Él suspiró y besó mis labios una vez más antes de responder. — Mañana tendría que regresar, pero veré como lo resuelvo.

— ¿Mañana? - dije separándolo un poco de mí. Y yo que pensé que…

— Vine solo por nuestro aniversario.

Oh Dios. Sí lo recordó, pero… — Hoy no es nuestro aniversario Shaoran. - … logró hacerme enfurecer una vez más.

— Ah no no. No se aleje de mí ahora, bonita. - me advirtió tomándome prisionera en sus fuertes brazos donde podría dormir plácidamente de no ser por lo irritable que me encuentro en este momento. — Ustede es tan mala en su desempeño que quiere irse antes de que uno termine de hablar.

Arqué una ceja incrédula y esperé que prosiga.

— Sé perfectamente cuál es la fecha de festejo, pero lamento anunciarle que son las 00:01, así que la que me debe una disculpa es usted, Señora Li.

Miré el reloj de la cocina y sonreí al notar como el número del día modificó mi ánimo.

— Fue muy desconsiderado de mi parte, Señor. - dije con mi voz ronca y delicada. Jugué con los bordes de su camiseta y subí hasta enredar mis dedos en sus sedosos y rebeldes cabellos.

— Muy hábil para tratar de enmendar sus errores con rapidez, pero tendrá que pasar a mi despacho para detallar los mismos y dejar constancia de lo sucedido.

— Me parece justo. - susurré contra su boca.

Shaoran decidió dar un paso más en este juego que prometía más de lo estipulado en el contrato.

Al principio solo rozó mis labios con los suyos y los delineo en toda su circunferencia; como si fuera el primer beso que me daba y quisiera completar paso a paso cada una de las etapas para hacerme saber cuán importante era este simple gesto. Me sentí como toda una adolescente, temerosa pero deseosa de seguir disfrutando esas apreciaciones. Apretó mi labio inferior con suavidad y lo besó dulcemente antes de que mis neuronas reaccionen y se acoplen a sus movimientos. Esa parte de mi mente que se divide en un subconsciente viaja dentro de mi cerebro con vida propia y alerta a mis sentidos para acaparar cada una de las sensaciones.

Suave. Sus manos acarician la piel desnuda de mi cintura por debajo de la tela de mi camisa llevándose cosquillas y suspiros de mi parte, acciones que lo hacen sonreír y juguetear hasta el límite en donde pueda soportarlo.

Húmedo. Su lengua cubre la mía con lentitud entrelazándose entre sí y noto como mis bragas son las primeras en verificar cuan empapada me encuentro ante sus roces que aumentan paulatinamente.

Rasposo. Su barba creciente de 2 días pica sobre mi cuello mientras reparte besos pequeños en toda su longitud. Una fina línea entre el disfrute y el dolor repasa con sutileza hasta llegar a mis pechos donde dejo de sentir la piel con piel y sus cabellos me rozan los labios.

Duro. Su sexo se aprisiona al mío cuando la distancia se torna insoportable y aun con la gruesa tela del jean pude percibir su excitación. Sonreí victoriosa por sentirlo tan deseoso de mí como yo de él. Ser quien logre provocar su lado más salvaje e instintivo me produce un cosquilleo en mi entrepierna y se lo hago saber cuándo elevo mi pierna comienzando a aumentar la fricción.

Caliente. El fuego lento se va avivando en mi interior y consume cada una de las neuronas dejando solo una activa para que pueda procesar y retener el acontecimiento en mi memoria. El ardor me deja con un sabor ácido en la boca cuando deslizo mi mano por dentro de su pantalón apretando su miembro entre mis dedos. Reprimo un gemido al verlo estremecer y lo suelto para abrazarme a su torso con mis piernas y dejarnos consumir en el caluroso el infierno de nuestros deseos, pensando que en realidad, nada se le asemeja más al paraíso.

— No sé qué locuras se te pasan por la cabeza cuando me dices cosas como _"ya no tengo 20 años_ " Si yo me siento cada día más hechizado por tu belleza. Y puedes comprobarlo con tus propias manos, cariño. – me dijo mientras subíamos por la escalera tambaleándonos en el camino.

— No dirás lo mismo siempre. – le reprocho entre beso y beso.

— Ay nena, eres la única que logra calentarme con solo una mirada, y si alguna mujer intenta seducirme lo único que provoca de mi parte es rechazo. Sabes lo que pienso sobre ello.

Reflexioné un instante mientras mis pies pisan el suelo de la habitación. Me plantó un beso casto en los labios y se adentró al baño para permitirme pensar en sus palabras.

Rememorando hacia atrás, en todos los años que lo conocí, pude encontrar un sinfín de escenas donde las chicas desesperadas y hormonadas se abalanzaban sobre él, quien con caballerosidad (y otras no tanta) las alejaba. Pero también hay que reconocer que su actitud con las mujeres cambió mucho desde que se fue de Japón a sus 18 años y volvió para reencontramos en sus 25. Se volvió un hombre seductor y sediento de pasión que pude cotejar desde el primer día que lo vi. Eso me confunde en relaciona sus recientes palabras. No porque Shaoran me sea infiel, sino porque dudo que logre mantener siempre sus erecciones a raya cuando alguna mujer se le acerque con claras intenciones de desnudarlo en un rincón. Yo no necesito saberlo, porque supongo que es algo natural, pero me revienta de celos pensar que un día deje de pensar en lo atractiva que soy y busque deleitarse con el cuerpo de otra mujer aunque sea con la vista, para retener en su memoria esos rasgos que ya habré perdido dando paso a que mis peores temores se hagan realidad… Que tenga relaciones conmigo pensando en otra.

— ¿En qué piensas, linda? – dijo Shaoran arrodillándose frente a mí que sin notarlo me había sentado en la cama con la mirada ausente.

— En lo que dijiste. – contesté algo cabizbaja.

— ¿Y qué con eso, amor? Solo dije lo que tú ya sabes desde el principio.

— Algún día dejaré de ser la hermosa mujer que tú ves ¿y te seguiré gustando? No quiero que …

— Sakura… – me interrumpió con su voz desesperada – Eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida y la única que puede mover mi cielo y tierra. Las mujeres con las que estuve antes que ti solo fueron relaciones vacías por la calentura del momento, nada más. Redescubrí un nivel mucho más placentero desde que estoy contigo y desde ese momento las demás se volvieron insignificantes en mi vida.

Se tomó una pausa para acariciar mi mejilla y con su dedo pulgar rosar mi boca. Escondí mis ojos tras los parpados para deleitarme con ello.

— Solo quiero besar tus labios hasta que me muera… Y mi mayor satisfacción cuando estamos juntos, es que tú lo estés disfrutando. – se irguió aún de rodillas para adentrarse entre mis piernas hasta apoyar sus manos en el acolchado de la cama sin dejar de mirar cada sección de mi cuerpo que quedaba a la vista. Sus ojos se oscurecieron de repente y me mordí el labio inferior producto de lo que su cercanía me provoca, olvidando todo lo que mi mente me juega en contra.

\- - Me excita hacerte retorcer del vigor que produce el orgasmo que yo te provoqué y me calienta aún más la forma que tienes de tocarme; suave y delicada o ardiente y feroz, todas tus facetas me gustan. Solo tú sabes el punto justo en dónde y cómo hacerlo y muchas veces tengo que contenerme para no acabar antes de tiempo. En resumen… Me vuelves loco, Sakura.

No necesité más para arrojarme a sus brazos con el corazón abierto junto con otras secciones de mi cuerpo y un insoportable deseo de despojarlo de su ropa. Me encontraba en esa labor cuando con su ayuda se quitó la camiseta, pero antes de continuar, se separó bruscamente de mis labios y sonrió al verme tendida con la respiración agitada.

— Nunca me cansaré de esta vista.

Todo a continuación fue una batalla incesante entre su cuerpo y el mío por ver quien tenía el control que gustosos nos cedíamos por momentos.

Esa noche hicimos el amor en cada rincón de la habitación. Por momentos nos sostuvimos de las paredes como si estas se fueran a caer, comprobamos que el piso de frío mármol es ideal para estremecerse con el choque de temperaturas y el pequeño sofá dentro del amplio cuarto fue una vez más el soporte de nuestros jadeos incesantes.

— Ya… no puedo… más. - dije exhausta pero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras me desplomaba en el confortable colchón de nuestra cama que soportaba el peso de dos esta noche. — Creo que me contrataré un _personal trainer_.

Shaoran se había desplomado desnudo y sudado a mi lado pero se levantó de un tirón cuando dije aquello. Aguantó la respiración que tanto le costó recuperar y su semblante cambió a uno serio.

— ¿Y para qué tenemos esa sala tan grande y luminosa con todos los aparatos de ejercicios habidos y por haber?

— Pero necesito que me armen una rutina y me mantengan a raya. Soy muy perezosa.

— Pues te bajas uno de esos videos de entrenamiento y te conformas con ellos.

— Y si hago un mal movimiento ¿quién me corrige? Podría lastimarme.

Lo de contratar a alguien fue un mero chiste. Siempre fui deportista pero eso quedó atrás en mis años de estudiante. Ahora trato de mantenerme trotando por las mañanas y ese es todo mi ejercicio. Shoaran se estaba molestando por las razones que yo ya sé y por eso decidí seguirle la corriente. Porque me encanta verlo celoso.

— No lo sé. No me interesa. ¡No vas a contratar a un extraño que venga a nuestra casa para dictarte ejercicios donde solo pueda mirarte el trasero, Sakura!

Reí muy fuerte con ello y lo miré para acariciar su mejilla roja de la ira.

Se ve tan adorable…

— Y tú dices que si contrato a una mujer ¿me mirará el trasero?

Shaoran calló en el acto y abrió los ojos de la sorpresa.

— Puede ser homosexual… - trató de justificarse.

Lo golpeé en el hombro. — Anda admite que te pusiste celoso.

— Estoy celoso hasta de las prendas que llevas puestas por rosarte la piel en todo momento. No debería sorprenderte.

— Nunca me voy a dejar de sorprender de la manera en que me amas, Shaoran.

Con esas palabras logramos relajarnos y me acurruqué en su pecho para tratar de tomar las merecidas horas de sueño después de tanto _ejercicio_.

— Perdóname por gritarte cada vez que llegas. - necesité decirle antes de caer rendida.

— No, perdóname tú por no estar todo lo necesario.

— ¿Pensaste en mi propuesta?

La idea de mudarnos a Hong Kong no era la que hubiera querido, pero si él pudo dejar todo para quedarse a aquí, no veo porque yo no pueda hacer lo mismo si nuestro destino es que vivamos en otro lugar. Siempre y cuando estemos juntos, todo estará bien.

— Estaba muy ocupado con una señorita para pensar en algo más… - dijo en todo seductor.

— Señora dirá. ¿No le da vergüenza aquello? Estar con una mujer casada…

— No vi ninguna objeción de la otra parte. - dijo divertido — Pero tranquila, mañana resolveré todas sus dudas con respecto a esta relación de amantes extra matrimoniales y le responderé su proposición. Ahora solo descansa, pequeña.

— Shaoran…

— Dime.

— Te amo.

— Lo sé, y yo siempre te amaré Sakura. Nunca dudes de ello.

Con esas últimas palabras me rendí en sus brazos desterrando los malos pensamientos y juntando el valor necesario para contarle de una vez por todas cuán feliz me hace que nos estemos reconciliando y que juntos busquemos una solución a la espera incesante de cada mes.

-.-.-.-.-

.

— ¡Mamááá! ¡Papááá! ¿Van a seguir durmiendo? ¡Tengo hambreee!

— ¡Shin!

Shaoran y yo nos despertamos de golpe gritando el nombre de nuestro hijo al mismo tiempo que él miraba su reloj escandalizado por la hora y yo me vestía lo más decente posible en una fracción de segundo. Nada que no esté acostumbrada, claro.

Menos mal que decidimos trabar la puerta de la habitación, sino este hambriento pequeño hubiera visto a sus padres en las condiciones que ningún hijo debe verlos jamás. No quiero pagar una cuota carísima de psicología para un niño tan poco capaz de quedarse a solas con un extraño en una habitación y menos para contarle lo que supone vio hacer a sus padres.

— Mierda.

Shaoran miró su reloj con enfado por segunda vez percatándose de la hora en esta ocasión y su expresión exasperada me indicó que pronto se tendría que ir. No iba a discutir ahora, no luego de lo que hablamos. Solo espero que algo de todo esto haya servido para solucionar nuestras problemáticas, y sino, las maletas se tendrán que hacer.

— ¿A qué hora sale tu vuelo? - pregunté ya lista para salir del cuarto.

— En media hora.

Lo miré con sorpresa y la culpa comenzó a carcomerme. A pesar de querer retenerlo a mi lado, nunca sería capaz de hacerlo faltar a sus obligaciones si es que lo están esperando.

—Bueno, tendré que reprogramarlo para más tarde.

— Pero… ¿No tendrás problemas por ello?

Sacudió su cabeza con tranquilidad. — No tengo otra opción. Llamaré a Shiefa, se lo explicaré y que ellas se encarguen por hoy. Después de todo no iba a durar mucho la reunión porque hoy es… Espera… - dijo mirando para un rincón pensativo y luego a mí - ¿Qué día es hoy?

— Domingo. - respondí sin entender a qué se debe tanta confusión.

— ¿Y a quién se le ocurre hacer una reunión de trabajo un Domingo? - dijo irritado y sosteniendo el puente de la nariz con los dedos.

Y yo pensé lo mismo que él, pero no dije nada. Acaricié su mejilla y le sonreí con sinceridad. Shaoran sujetó mi mano y se la llevó a la boca para depositar un beso y un suspiro sin dejar de penetrarme con la mirada.

— Nada es más importante un Domingo que pasarlo con la familia. Perdóname Sakura, te prometo que esto va a cambiar.

Selló su promesa con un beso casto en mis labios y fuimos al encuentro con nuestro hijo.

.

Nos la pasamos la tarde jugando, viendo películas y cocinando galletas con chispas de chocolate. Todo los tres juntos.

Shaoran logró posponer esa reunión para el Lunes con los claros justificativos de descansar al menos un día a la semana. No estoy segura si quedó en buenos términos con los empresarios pero si a él no le parece relevante menos lo es para mí.

Terminamos de cenar y juntos acostamos a Shin en su cama. El pequeño estaba con una sonrisa radiante y resplandeciente que aunque no quiera decirlo, sé que se debe a esta inusual costumbre de arroparlo los dos juntos, porque aun así este año sea el que menos encuentros tuvimos con Shaoran, siempre nos turnábamos para hacerlo uno u otro. Deberíamos hacerlo juntos más a seguido.

Una vez en la habitación, con mi piyama de dos piezas puesto y con un sexy Shaoran recién salido de la ducha semi desnudo, reprimí el instinto primitivo que me llevaría a colgarme de su cuello para contarle de una vez por todas el segundo gran motivo por el cual me comporto tal y como lo hago.

— Shaoran… Hay… hay algo que tengo que decirte.

El autocontrol me abandonó de repente y entrelacé mis manos entre sí para darle la noticia.

— Nena, me estas asustando. ¿Qué pasa? - dijo acercándose un poco más a mí, indeciso de si acortar la distancia que nos separa o mantener un poco de lejanía para lo que sea que tenga que decirle.

— Bueno… yo… - lo miré a los ojos dudosa, me arrimé de un paso largo hasta él, tomé su mano, y esperando lo mejor de esta situación que hoy el día nos condiciona, la posé sobre mi vientre. — Estoy embarazada.

Se preguntarán por qué tanto miedo de decir que seremos papás por segunda vez... Bueno, todo se debe al motivo por el cual discutimos últimamente y por el pequeño agravante que pasé al año y medio de dar a luz a Shin.

Lamentablemente, perdí un bebé a los tres meses de concebir por un pico de presión que sufrí. Nunca tuve hipertensión ni tengo parientes con antecedentes de ello, fue algo que desarrollé durante el embarazo y que ponía en riesgo mi salud y la del bebé en camino. Yo quise intentar luego pero Shaoran no quería arriesgarse así que optó, muy a mi pesar, por no tener más hijos.

No fue algo que planee hacer a sus espaldas, no. Culpen a mi olvido de tomar la píldora de este milagro de Dios.

— Sakura… pero… tú…

— Tuve un problemita con las píldoras anticonceptivas… - tomé su rostro con ambas manos y le supliqué que no discutamos por esto. — Me cuidaré bien, te lo prometo. Nada pasará.

Pude ver en sus ojos la incertidumbre, el desconsuelo y luego… esperanza. Sus ojos me devolvieron la alegría que este momento tiene que causar. Me abrazó fuerte en sus brazos y besó mi cuello, mi cabello y mi mejilla haciéndome cosquillas radiantes de felicidad.

— Estoy muy feliz. En serio. - me miró con el amor que siempre veo reflejado en él - ¿Por eso fuiste al médico? ¿Qué te dijo?

— Sí, me dijo que está todo bien y que me controlará a diario.

— ¿Y no te dio reposo?

Negué con la cabeza. — Me pidió que trate de hacer el menor esfuerzo posible hasta cumplir los tres meses pero que todo marcha muy bien.

De pronto sus ojos… esas dos gemas ojo de tigre me miraron con terror, y yo, sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pensando.

— No fuiste rudo conmigo, Shaoran. El que lo hayamos hecho toda la noche no significa que vaya a perder un embarazo que por el momento, no tiene riesgos.

Quizás eso no sea del todo cierto. Al tener el antecedente de un aborto natural a causa de una alteración en mi organismo, es probable que pueda ocurrir nuevamente y siempre se recomienda estar en estado casi vegetativo (dependiendo del caso) hasta que los tres meses pasen con normalidad. Pero de verdad… lo de anoche fue agotador ¡Pero tampoco me revoleó por los cielos y me penetró en aire! Por favor, no es para tanto.

— Bueno, entonces hablaré con tu obstetra para que venga a controlarte aquí así no tienes de qué preocuparte.

— Si eso te tiene más tranquilo, está bien.

Sonreímos al mismo tiempo y me acurruqué en sus brazos una vez que nos acostamos en la cama y dediqué los próximos cinco minutos a aspirar cada partícula de su perfume natural mezclado con el jabón de la ducha. Necesito embriagarme de todo su ser para poder soportar su partida una vez más.

— Sakura… No nos iremos a ninguna parte. Quiero que criemos a nuestros hijos aquí y quiero acompañarte en tu embarazo. Así que arreglaré las cosas cuanto antes pueda. Quizás no sea inmediato pero voy a hacer lo posible. Te lo prometo.

Besé su pecho sobre la tela del piyama y caí rendida ante Morfeo con una sonrisa plasmada en mi rostro y un _te amo_ dicho en un suspiro que expiré de mi boca.

.

.

A pesar de verlo partir una vez más, y de tener sentimientos encontrados al respecto, esta vez pudimos sacar todo lo que nos agobiaba. Antes de abordar el avión, pude ver en sus ojos la necesidad de quedarse junto a nosotros y la promesa implícita de regresar.

Shaoran cumplió con lo prometido. El día de la competencia de padres llegó muy temprano y fue uno de los vencedores. Luego de un tiempo logró acomodar sus horarios, y sí su presencia en la sede de Hong Kong se tornaba necesaria, se conectaba vía Skype desde aquí. Los empresarios no estaban del todo conformes con esas formas pero Shaoran dejó muy en claro que ya no podría hacer más excepciones y mucho menos podía dejar sola a su mujer con un bebé en camino.

Tal como en mi embarazo con Shin, Shoran estuvo más que presente para cumplir cada uno de mis caprichos nocturnos y tranquilizarme cuando el exceso de hormonas no me permitía pensar con claridad. Lo que no sé, es…

—… ¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTÁ ESE HOMBRE AHORA?

Grité desaforada mientras un camillero me llevaba a toda velocidad entre los pasillos de la clínica. Mi embarazo de casi 9 meses de adelantó un poco, por lo que salimos disparados como cohete cuando rompí bolsa. Por suerte no corrí con la misma desventaja que antes y la presión solo me subió en dos o tres ocasiones donde se pudieron controlar de inmediato sin riesgos. Además, la tranquila vida que Shaoran me podía brindar, más que nada por permanecer a mi lado, me mantuvo en un estado casi óptimo durante todos los meses de gestación.

— Tranquilízate de una vez que lo único que haces es empeorar tu situación.

Touya está a mi lado corriendo a la par del enfermero y tratando de NO calmarme.

— ¡Es que no entiendo cómo puede tardar tanto! Le pedí que vaya por el bolso del bebé, no por la diadema perdida de _Rowena Ravenclaw_.

Cuando todo sucedió estábamos en el jardín de casa, almorzando lo que Yukito decidió cocinarnos. Shin se encontraba en la casa de Eriol y Tomoyo, ya que después del jardín fue directo a comer y jugar con Jun. Fue un alivio el no tener que preocuparme por él en este momento.

El amigo y posterior pareja de mi hermano ( y amor platónico de mi infancia) está estudiando para chef. Según él, una pasión que siempre dejó de lado y que ahora se animó a concretar. Lo que nos cocinó era una verdadera delicia a decir verdad y lo que más me apenaba era no haber podido probar ese postre de _creme brul_ _ee_ que tanto que gustaaaa – ¡Ahhhhhh!

— Respira, monstruo. No tiene que enterarse toda la clínica.

Miré a mi hermano con un profundo odio a los ojos mientras me ingresaban en la habitación.

— No comprendo cómo es que estás tan alterada si no eres primeriza.

Si antes lo miré con enfado, ahora solo quiero que los podes de Cíclope de los X-Men me sean adquiridos para fulminar a Touya con mis rayos láser.

— ¡Intenta sacar una pelota de 34 cm de diámetro por el agujero de tu trasero y después me cuentas si te daría gusto volverlo a hacer!

— Mmmm… no estaría muy seguro de qué contestarte.

Abrí los ojos con asombro — ¡Ay por favor!

Lo único que me falta en este momento es tener una descripción gráfica en mi mente de mi hermano teniendo relaciones y todos sus derivados.

— Señora no hay tiempo para la epidural, vamos a tener que comenzar ahora porque tiene la dilatación suficiente y no podemos retrasarlo. Señor – dijo la partera dirigiéndose a Touya — Si va a presenciar el parto le pido que se vista con esa bata, la cofia y guantes indicados inmediatamente.

— ¡Sakura! Ya llegué.

La puerta se abrió de par en par dejándome ver a un Shaoran agitado, todo despeinado y vistiendo su traje desarreglado con la corbata colgando desatada casi por completo. Se ve tan sexy que hasta las enfermeras se lo quedaron mirando más a él que a esta pobre mujer que "¡HOLAAAA! Está por parir".

— ¿Quieres que le diga que se vaya, monstruo? – dijo mi hermano mirando con repulsión a "su cuñado".

Es algo cómico que después de todos estos años, Touya se siga manteniendo al margen de mi relación con Shaoran, y cuando digo al margen me refiero que para él no es más que la persona que le arrebató a su tesoro más preciado y entonces no lo ve como parte de la familia. Aunque yo no lo creo así. En el fondo comprende que si yo soy feliz él también debe de serlo. Y una que otra vez lo vi conversando con él de forma bastante civilizada… Aunque nunca frente a otras personas.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¡Noo! ¡Es mi esposo Touya! ¡Vete tú y avísale a papá!

— Ya me encargué yo de llamar a todos. – dijo Shaoran.

Le sonreí con gratitud y tendí mi mano hacia él quién no dudó ni dos segundos en plantarse a mi lado ignorando a mi hermano olímpicamente y a todas las mujeres babosas que lo miran sin disimulo.

Lo siento muchachas. Este hombre ardiente es solo mío y me acaba de hacer un hijo por si no lo notaron… Bueno, dos.

Quise darle las gracias por su apoyo y por venir lo antes posible. En el momento en el que sucedió todo, Shaoran estaba con unos importantes empresarios. La reunión estaba por concluir en un almuerzo pero la llamada de Yukito dándole la novedad lo sacó inmediatamente de allí sin dar ninguna explicación. En el camino a la clínica recordé no haber tomado el bolso con todo lo necesario, así que pedí se le avise para ir a buscarlo. La verdad es que no tardó mucho en llegar pero comprendan que estoy en una situación crítica y mis neuronas no están muy de acuerdo entre ellas.

Una fuerte contracción me hizo chillar de dolor en el momento que intentaba hablarle a Shaoran.

Dios... Juro que no tendré más hijos y que nunca más olvidaré tomar la píldora. No es que no los quisiera, pero con dos niños y dos partos creo que es suficiente.

— Señor. Le voy a pedir que se ponga la capa y los guantes para poder proceder, ya estamos listos.

 _Quince minutos después…_

— Vamos linda, tienes que pujar. – dijo mi obstetra quien llegó justo a tiempo.

— ¡Eso intento!

¿Qué nadie se pone en mi lugar? Hombre tenía que ser.

No me malinterpreten, mi médico es divino y el mismo con el que tuve el agrado de tener a Shin 5 años atrás, pero en este momento… lo detesto. Y mi comentario feminista estuvo de más, lo sé, pero si ellos pueden decir lo mismo cada vez que ven una mujer manejar un auto, me parece lo justo que lo trate de incomprensible cuando eso nunca estará menos alejado de la realidad. A veces quisiera que pasen por lo fuertes retorcijones que nos atacan una vez al mes o que tengan la posibilidad de estar en la misma situación que me encuentro ahora y que …

— Ánimos Sakura, eres una mujer fuerte, hermosa y con un marido espectacular. Tráenos a esta criatura al mundo para que pueda disfrutarlo con ustedes.

Bueno… ahora no lo detesto tanto.

Con esas palabras de aliento pude pujar con mis últimas fuerzas para dar a luz a nuestra pequeña. Sus llantos inundaron la habitación así como mis ojos de nublaron por las lágrimas del esfuerzo y la felicidad. Al voltear mi cabeza pude ver el mismo rastro de emoción abordar a Shaoran. Catalogaré este acontecimiento como uno de los más importantes de mi vida junto con el nacimiento de Shin y el día de nuestra boda semi improvisada.

No podría ser más feliz.

— Felicidades. Es una niña sana y preciosa. – dijo mientras apoyaba a la pequeña en mi pecho.

Shaoran se acercó para dejarme un tierno beso en los labios y posarse a mi lado para admirar juntos el segundo fruto de nuestro amor.

— ¿Y ya saben cómo se va a llamar esta princesita?

Nos miramos cómplices entre nosotros y sonreímos como dos tontos ante uno de los regalos más bellos que la vida nos pudo dar.

El ser padres puede no ser una elección en algunas familias y otras tienen la desdicha de no poder concebir, por eso creemos que hay que estar más que agradecidos de poder compartir el mundo con esta porción de diminuta felicidad que tanto deseamos así haya llegado de improvisto.

— Su nombre es… Tsubasa - dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo.

El ponerla a nuestra niña un nombre Japonés unisex, fue debido que nuestra hijita no quiso demostrarnos su sexo sino hasta los 7 meses y medio de gestación. Con Shaoran debatíamos entre los nombres Hikaru y Umi si era niña y hasta _Hien_ había surgido por si llegaba a ser varón, en honor al padre de Shaoran. A los cinco meses de embarazo, Shin estaba más ansioso que nosotros de poder saber si tendría un hermanito o una hermanita, así que se tomó la libertad de decidir por nosotros.

.

 _Flashback_

 _—_ Si no sabemos qué es entonces deberíamos llamarlo Tsubasa.

— ¿Tsubasa? – dije en voz alta pensando en dónde escuché ese nombre.

— Sí, como los protagonistas de la serie de animé que estuve viendo por internet. Deberías recordarlo mamá, hicimos muchas escenas juntos de esa serie.

Ahhhh ahora lo recuerdo.

— Me gusta hijo. Tendremos que consultarlo con papá cuando llegue entonces.

— ¡Le encantará! Además Tsubasa significa "Alas", y si mi hermanito viene desde el cielo como un ángel, no encuentro otro nombre mejor que ese.

Abracé a mi hijo sintiendo que de estar parada me hubiera caído en ese mismo instante de la conmoción. Él me dio un beso rápido en la mejilla y después le habló a su hermanito posicionándose frente a mi panza.

— Vamos a ser buenos amigos, Tsubasa. Seas niño o niña, siempre te voy a cuidar y ayudar en todo lo que necesites como el tío Touya cuida a mamá. – se detuvo un segundo pensativo - Solo espero que tengas cuidado con mis juguetes... pero puedes tomarlos cuando quieras. – terminó diciendo con una sonrisa a la vez que apoyaba su cabeza en mi vientre.

¿Se puede apreciar momentos más conmovedores que estos? No lo creo.

— ¿Crees que me escucha mamá? – dijo de pronto.

— Por supuesto que lo hace hijo. Serás un buen hermano mayor.

Una lágrima solitaria rodó por mi mejilla sintiéndome demasiado afortunada por el hijo maravilloso que tengo y el que viene en camino.

 _Fin del Flashback_

-.-.-.-

.

.

El sol alumbra esta bella tarde de primavera donde nos rocía con su radiante energía. El agua cae por la cascada junto al pequeño estanque de peces de nuestro jardín y la calma parece…

— ¡Mamááá! ¡Dile que deje de molestarme con esa cámara!

… que nos abandonó por completo.

— Tusbasa, hija. Ya deja en paz a tu hermano.

— ¡Solo quiero sacarle unas fotos mamá! Voy a ser una gran fotógrafa como tú y voy a hacer un book con las muecas de Shin. ¡Sí, eso haré!

— Pues yo no quiero así que aléjate de mí.

— ¡Cuando seas famoso me lo agradecerás, ya verás!

Tsubasa corrió a Shin por todo el predio hasta que sus piecitos se tropezaron con una rama y cayó de bruces contra el suelo. Corrí inmediatamente que la vi estrellarse y la cámara volar por los aires… lo que me recuerda… a mí. Lamentablemente Tsubasa tuvo que sacar mi don para tropezar.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hiciste daño? - preguntó Shin preocupado a mi lado. Llegó antes que yo para socorrer a su hermana que por suerte solo se raspó la rodilla con la caída.

— Shin, trae el botiquín para curar a tu hermana. - dije sin despegar la vista de mi hija que estaba punto de romper en llanto.

Una vez que Shin se alejó a toda velocidad, Tsubasa recuperó la compostura, secó las lágrimas de cocodrilo y me miró con una sonrisa en complicidad.

— Veo que te duele mucho, hija - ironicé con mis cejas alzadas.

Mi pequeña flor de loto tiene el don para la actuación sin dudas. Con sus 7 años ya es toda una bella y pequeña artista que encanta a todos con sus actuaciones y su radiante sonrisa. Sus ojos de color del tiempo son su mayor atractivo. Tiene una extraña mezcla en tonos verde, gris y caramelo que varía según el clima y estación, pero lo más cautivante para mí, es su sonrisa. Shaoran dice que es una Sakurita en miniatura, pero no yo no lo creo tan así.

Tsubasa lleva su pelo largo y ondulado de un castaño oscuro como su padre y un carácter triunfador. Ella no le tiene miedo a nada y le encantan las aventuras peligrosas. Por eso digo que en esencia, no nos parecemos mucho, pero más de una persona nos ha dicho que heredó su sonrisa encantadora de mí.

— Sí me dolió. No es para tanto pero es la única forma para lograr que Shin me deje sacarle fotos. ¿Me guardas el secreto? - dijo mi niña alzando su dedo chiquito.

Sonreí en respuesta y unimos los dedos para sellar el pacto.

— Mmmm no sé lo que se traman ustedes dos y tampoco quiero saberlo.

— ¡Papiiiii!

La pequeña se aferró a las piernas de Shaoran y yo me reincorporé para ponerme a su lado.

— Que bueno que llegaste temprano amor. - le dije abrazándolo por la cintura y observando a nuestra hija que ahora se encontraba en sus brazos.

— Sabes que siempre trato de llegar lo antes posible. - dijo mirándome con ternura.

— Lo sé y eso haces.

Sujeté fuerte mi agarre y lo abracé junto a Tsubasa en una cálida bienvenida familiar.

— ¡Eyyy! ¿Se olvidaron que tiene otro hijo?

Shin tiene 13 años ahora, y si hacen memoria, recordarán lo difíciles que son esos días de adolescencia. Si rebobinan un poco más, podrán ver que para sus padres también fue bastante complicado adaptarse a los cambios de humor, de carácter, etc., solo que no lo entendíamos hasta ahora. De todos modos, nosotros no fuimos niños problemáticos y por suerte ellos tampoco… bueno, la mayoría del tiempo. Pero la etapa que está pasando Shin requiere un poco más de paciencia.

Se volvió un chico un poco más reservado que antes, más inteligente también y muy guapo debo decir. Sus ojitos verdes derriten a unas cuantas compañeritas del salón. Pero lo que más agradezco es que aun tenga esos arranques de afecto, que si bien disminuyeron, siguen estando presentes.

¡Ah! Pero si alguien pregunta él no da abrazos a sus padres. No, señor.

Shin se incorporó celoso a la repartida de cariño pegajoso que estábamos dándonos con mucho gusto y terminamos por deshacer nuestro bunker cuando la astuta niñita dijo — ¡Hagamos panqueques! - Y la mirada resplandeciente de nuestros dos hijos logró convencerme.

— Muy bien vayan a preparar todo que ya los alcanzo.

Shin elevó a Tsubasa por el aire y la llevó en sus hombros hasta la cocina riendo y correteando sin parar. Discutiendo sobre si comer chocolate o crema con los panqueques y terminando por elegir ambos.

Me quedé embelesada mirando en su dirección, pensando en la linda familia que pudimos lograr hasta fui interrumpida por unos fuertes brazos que me rodearon la cintura y la masculina figura de mi marido se apoyó detrás de mí. Sus manos acarician mi vientre ascendiendo de a poco y su cabeza reposa en mi hombro para dejar unos besos furtivos desde allí hasta mi cuello. Me dejé llevar por su tacto sugerente y cerré los ojos para dejarme seducir solo un momento.

A pesar de los años, de las discusiones y todos los problemas que podamos haber tenido, Shaoran y yo seguimos manteniendo intacta la esencia del amor que nos unió y… otras cosas también.

La atmósfera entre los dos comienza a tornarse densa, palpable, excitante. Con el pasar de los años pude comprobar que nunca nos saciaremos el uno del otro. Claro que con dos niños en casa no es tan fácil tener un encuentro íntimo y los gemidos deben ser aplacados contra la almohada o la fuerte presión de una mano sellando los labios, pero casi siempre encontramos nuestro momento.

— No hagas eso ahora. Los niños nos esperan. - dije separándome de él y arrepintiéndome al segundo siguiente de hacerlo.

— Esta noche no te escapas, bonita. - dijo con su sonrisa picarona y me besó con urgencia para demostrarme que hablaba muy en serio.

— No voy a ningún lado Señor Li. - susurré cuando pude recobrar el aliento.

Lo besé una última vez antes de dejarlo con su amigo fiel tratando de calmarse y una sonrisa triunfante pintada en mi rostro. Ansiando encontrarnos dónde la razón no domina la situación y así juntos perder la cordura sin olvidar de amarnos por el resto de nuestras vidas.

-.-.-.-

.

.

Despierto cada mañana disfrutando de ver mi reflejo en sus ojos de un ámbar cálido y dulce como la miel, porque de esa forma, siento que una parte de mí está situada dentro de él y eso reconforta mi alma, incrementa el deseo de sentirme próxima a su piel y acelera mi corazón de una felicidad indescriptible que perdura a pesar de los años. Sé que estará presente hasta que nuestras almas, como plumas en el cielo, se encuentren en otra porción del universo, retornando al lugar de dónde venimos y reconociéndonos al instante. Y nuestros hijos, con suerte seguirán el ejemplo, y serán testigos que el amor puede superar cualquier barrera.

 _ **\- fin.**_

 _._

* * *

 **Hola a todos!**

Déjenme decirles que estoy muy emocionada por este final.. no tanto por lo que escribí sino por lo todo lo que esto conyeba.

Antes de ponerme como una nenita maricona, les comento que este epílogo se me fue de las manos. Pensé en partirlo en dos pero no encontré el lugar exacto de la trama donde hacerlo para que quede bien y dije bueno... es el final así que _pónganse cómodos_ y disfruten.

Se me extendió bastante porque quise explicar un poco lo que sucedió luego de irse juntitos a Japón, ya que Shaoran seguía teniendo su trabajo en Hong Kong, la posible unión con Akame estaba suspendida en el aire y la promesa de vivir una vida felices juntos no es tan sencillo algunas veces. También quería darle desenlace a Meiling (paréntesis "valga la redundancia".. ¡Estoy muy feliz de haberla visto en el animé y me llenó de emocionó darle esta cuota de amor a nuestro torbellino rojo rubí). Luego una cosa llevó a la otra, se me fueron ocurriendo escenas en el medio, Shin, Tsubasa y bueno... se hizo larga la lista. Sé que el comienzo no es muy "alentador" pero quise demostrar que a veces no todo es color de rosa por más que sea la pareja ideal... y después todo termina de maravilla (a mi parecer). Porque si una pareja se ama siempre van a encontrar como sobrellevar los momentos de tempestad.

El dato curioso es que no hubo POV de Shaoran en este final. Una de las razones es que si bien desde el principio hubo perspectivas de ambos, Sakura siempre tuvo un poco más de protagonismo, y la otra razón es porque había tantos cabos sueltos desde el inicio que si comenzaba con ambas mirada estaríamos por el epílogo III y la verdad es que tanto de un lado como del otro, todo fue dicho, porque Shaoran le dijo a Sakura lo que pensaba sobre cada una de sus dudas / acusaciones.

Otra vez quiero agradecer a todos.. en serio.. sin ustedes esto no sería posible. Mis Queens, Val, Isa, Celes, Gigi.. todos los demás... en serio fueron un apoyo muy importante y perdón por no mencionar a todos pero saben siempre que les agradezco por PM con mucha satisfacción, porque todos ustedes (en mayor o menos medida) me dieron ánimos para continuar con este fic que casi desecho a la basura y que con sus errores y todo voy a llevar siempre en mi corazón con una sonrisa. Y a todos los que dan fav y follow tambien muchas gracias! Se que algunos lo ponen en su lista para leer en algun momento lejano (porque yo lo he hecho) pero me haría muy feliz que comenten cuando lo terminen asi hayan pasado meses o años... Yo lo hago y cuando me responden siempre veo que lo hacen con gratitud y lo mismo me pasa/pararía a mí.

.

Es lo último gente bella, así que no se omitan ninguna palabra, expresión o reclamo al respecto. **Quiero leer sus comentarios** y juntos dar por terminada esta historia que me colma el alma de felicidad.

Estoy _**feliz**_ porque todos ustedes me acompañaron siempre y le dieran vida a _"Mi reflejo en tus ojos"_.

Sin más me despido hasta la próxima.

Estoy viendo de escribir otro fic pero va a tardar mucho así que mantengas las alertas y ya lo sabrán.

Gracias por tanto! Los quiero mucho!

 _¡Sayōnara!_


End file.
